The Ion Arc
by antedaemonia
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Sunhawk. 1x2. La première rencontre des 5 pilotes, dans un refuge isolé, tourne à la confrontation. Duo, en proie aux préjugés, pourra t il jamais se rapprocher d'eux ? Et de Heero en particulier, qui semble le detester ?
1. Chapter 1

**The Ion Arc**

_Auteur : Sunhawk_

Traduction : antedaemonia

_Attention chef d'œuvre ! Cette fic de Sunhawk est une pure merveille. C'est la raison pour laquelle je me lance dans cette traduction. Que ceux et celles qui attendent la suite de mes fics Harry Potter se rassurent. Je devrais updater Entre 4 Murs et Noel au Manoir dans très peu de jours !_

_Depuis que je l'ai lue, je compare toutes les fics Gundam Wings à The Ion Arc. Les chapitres sont incroyablement longs, et il y en a 13 pour l'instant. Mais la fic est toujours en cours, et si vous êtes comme moi happés par ce récit, vous deviendrez impatients d'avoir la suite ! (mais je préviens d'avance que les updates seront assez espacées, tous les 2 mois peut être)_

_Et comme dirait Sunhawk :"Feed-back is a dream I have…", autrement dit, les reviews sont les bienvenues ! Si vous voulez en envoyer directement à Sunhawk, envoyez lui vos messages en anglais (c'est elle qui me l'a demandé, car elle ne comprend pas un mot de français !_ sunhawk16 arobas hotmailpoint com )

_Avertissements : POV Duo, yaoi, 1x2, angst, langage cru, rating M _

* * *

**Chapitre un : Suppositions**

Je m'accorde seulement 15 minutes sous la douche. C'est une règle stricte, auto imposée depuis l'époque où j'étais avec les Sweepers. 15 minutes et seulement de l'eau tiède. Quand vous avez des cheveux qui descendent jusqu'aux fesses, les gens ont tendance à remarquer chaque seconde que vous passez sous la douche. Ils se mettent dans la tête que ça doit vous prendre une éternité pour laver tous ces cheveux, et brusquement, chaque minute passée dans la salle de bain semble se multiplier dans leur esprit. Et ouais, ça veut dire que je dois sacrement me presser. C'est juste un de ces stéréotypes avec lesquels je dois me démerder depuis des années.

Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle ça me hérisse le poil aussi facilement. Rien ne me rend plus dingue que de pouvoir prédire la bêtise.

C'est peut être aussi la raison pour laquelle je n'ai aucune tendresse au souvenir de la première fois où nous avons partagé un abri tous les cinq. En quelques jours, je me suis reçu une demi douzaine de ces putains d'accusations rebattues.

Je suis orphelin. J'ai grandi dans les rues et pour je ne sais quelle raison étrange, les gens supposent qu'à cause de cela, je vais bouffer tout ce qui passe à ma portée. Rien ne pourrait être plus loin de la vérité. Je suis habitué à être affamé d'une manière qui ne vient qu'avec l'expérience. Bien sûr, je peux avoir de l'appétit comme tout le monde, mais ma définition de la faim est bien différente de celle de la plupart des gens. La nourriture n'est rien d'autre qu'un carburant. Mon corps en a besoin. Le reste, je m'en fiche. Je ne suis pas vraiment difficile sur ce que j'avale. Enfant, j'ai appris à attraper, tuer, dépecer et cuire un rat. Vous voulez débattre de la différence entre une entrecôte et un filet ? Moi je m'en fous.

Mes deux plus grands fans dans la maison furent assez faciles à prédire. Heero et Wufei. Wufei est celui qui décida de devenir obsédé par ma consommation d'eau chaude, tandis que Heero choisit de me harceler sur mes habitudes alimentaires. Tous deux réagirent ainsi car ils ne faisaient pas attention à moi personnellement. Je le savais, et j'avais pensé que de comprendre cela le rendrait plus facile, mais au contraire, ça l'a rendu pire.

A la fin du second jour, j'étais prêt à exploser. Un autre truc qu'il faut savoir sur moi : j'ai une sorte de complexe du martyre. J'en suis tout à fait conscient, mais quand je suis au beau milieu d'un concours d'emmerdeurs, je pète un plomb. Je serais tout à fait capable de couper mon propre nez juste pour pouvoir me cracher à la gueule.

Le matin du troisième jour, je me suis réveillé avec l'état d'esprit 'allez vous faire mettre'. Ras le bol d'être traité comme un étranger, d'être accusé de trucs qui sont juste totalement faux.

Je me lève tôt. Vieille habitude de la rue ; tu as besoin d'être en mouvement avant les autres si tu espères manger le matin. Que ce soit pour mendier ou voler, le meilleur moment, c'est à l'aube quand les gens partent au boulot, avant que leur journée tourne mal, pendant qu'ils sont encore de bonne humeur.

Donc ce matin du troisième jour, je me suis levé tôt, j'ai attrapé une serviette dans la salle de bain et j'ai marché jusqu'à un petit ruisseau où j'ai exécuté l'action 'allez vous faire mettre' numéro un.

Je me suis déshabillé et immergé dans l'eau glacée, baigné et minutieusement lavé mes cheveux avec des poignées de sable bien propre ramassé au fond de l'eau. J'ai pensé que mes couilles allaient se rétracter jusque dans mon corps et ne jamais redescendre, mais quand j'ai eu fini, j'étais aussi propre qu'à la sortie d'une bonne douche chaude. Va te faire mettre, Wufei. Je m'en voudrais de toucher à tes précieuses réserves d'eau chaude.

Puis je suis parti vadrouiller dans les bois pour me trouver de quoi petit déjeuner. J'ai trouvé des noix et j'ai passé la demi heure suivante assis au soleil à laisser mes cheveux sécher pendant que je cassais les coquilles sur un rocher pour en sortir les noix. Va te faire mettre, Heero. Je ne toucherai pas à tes précieuses réserves de nourriture.

L'autre truc que les gens assument est que je suis paresseux. Ça provient de mon attitude décontractée, je suppose. Encore une fois, ce n'est basé sur aucune vérité ; tu apprends à faire ta part quand tu vis dans une bande, ou bien la bande ne te garde pas longtemps. Alors après avoir mangé, j'ai tressé ma chevelure encore humide et ai regagné la maison pour trouver quelques travaux domestiques qui avaient besoin d'être fait. La vaisselle du dîner de la veille était toujours en train de sécher sur l'évier, alors je l'ai rangée. Il y avait assez de truc dans le panier de linge sale pour faire une paire de machines, alors j'en ai lancé une.

Maintenant, il y a une chose qui est vraie, c'est que je hais le froid. Et c'est un truc qui provient de ma jeunesse aussi. Avoir froid me rappelle ces jours où on s'entassait ensemble avec les autres gosses dans n'importe quel abri qu'on pouvait trouver. Geler à mort n'est peut être pas le pire moyen dans l'univers de crever, mais avoir vu quelqu'un mourir comme ça laisse une impression durable sur un jeune esprit.

Cette maison possède une vaste cheminée, et on y faisait du feu presque chaque soir. M'allonger devant jusqu'à ce que je ressemble à un marshmallow grillé est l'un des rares luxes que je m'accorde en ce lieu avec tous les gars autour. Ca ne semblait pas les ennuyer ; je pense qu'ils appréciaient également le confort du feu ; même s'ils ne l'admettraient pas. Mais je m'étais bien assuré que personne d'autre n'aurait à fendre ou porter le bois.

Il était assez tard pour que je pense que personne ne serait encore au lit, c'est donc ce que je suis allé faire en suivant : aller dehors fendre du bois et remplir l'âtre.

Pendant que je travaillais, je pris conscience que le reste de la maison s'éveillait. Trowa était dans la cuisine, et à l'un de mes aller retour dans la maison avec une brassée de bois, je remarquais l'odeur des œufs fris.

Trowa est ok comme gars, tranquille. J'ai traversé la cuisine pour mettre le linge dans le séchoir et commencer une seconde lessive, et il m'a accueilli avec un tranquille,

'Bonjour.'

Je lui ai souri et lui ai répondu, 'jour Trowa.' J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à la table et ai remarqué qu'elle n'était pas encore mise pour le petit déjeuner, 'T'occupe pas de moi, j'ai déjà mangé.'

Il a froncé les sourcils, semblant perplexe mais je m'en suis sorti sans autre commentaire. La lessive une fois lancée, je suis retourné fendre mon bois.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher un sourire plein de regret ; j'aurais dû couper ce putain de bois avant de me laver. J'étais en train de gâcher tous mes efforts.

Fendre des bûches n'est pas quelque chose que je savais faire avant ce refuge, et j'ai honte d'avouer que la première fois que j'ai essayé, je me suis presque coupé le pied. C'est pas aussi facile qu'il y parait. Après trois jours d'entraînement, ça me prenait encore un peu de concentration pour être sûr que la hache coupe du bois, et pas des morceaux de corps. J'ai donc été un peu irrité quand Wufei a foncé par la porte arrière en me beuglant dessus au beau milieu d'un de mes coups de hache.

'Maxwell !' a-t-il hurlé, et il a dit plus, mais je n'ai pas vraiment suivi alors que je perdais presque le contrôle de la hache.

'Quoi ?' j'ai hurlé en retour quand la lame s'est arrêté et que j'ai été sûr que mon genoux était intact.

'Il n'y a plus d'eau chaude… encore !' affirma t-il, ses cheveux lâchés et répandant ce qui devait être de l'eau froide partout. 'Tes maudits cheveux…'

Je l'ai coupé, 'J'ai pas pris de douche aujourd'hui.' J'ai serré les dents et me suis retourné pour ramasser le bois, 'la machine à laver est en marche. Eteint la.'

Je pouvais le sentir me fixer longuement, mais je l'ai ignoré et quand je me suis retourné pour emporter le bois dans la maison, il était parti. Va te faire foutre, Wufei.

Le foyer de la cheminée était suffisamment rempli, alors j'ai décidé de m'arrêter de fendre des bûches tant que j'étais encore intact, et d'aller sortir les vêtements du séchoir.

Les autres étaient assis autour de la table du petit déjeuner et j'ai eu droit à un sourire de Quatre et à un regard furieux de Heero lorsque je suis entré dans la pièce.

'Bonjour, Duo.' Quatre m'a souri alors que je m'arrêtais pour me laver les mains avant de m'attaquer au linge propre.

'B'jour Qat.' Je lui ai souri d'une oreille à l'autre et il a rougi. Il est le seul avec lequel je me sens assez libre pour lui donner des surnoms. Je pense qu'il apprécie, mais pour je ne sais quelle raison cela semble l'embarrasser.

Je pensais pouvoir m'échapper dans le cellier sans plus que ça, mais le froncement sur le visage de Heero s'approfondit et il m'arrêta avant que je puisse m'y rendre.

'Les vivres sont limitées, nous ne pouvons pas permettre à qui que ce soit…'

Je me détournais de l'évier pour lui faire face. Ses regards sont… brûlants. Les miens ont une âme de glace. Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase.

'Je n'ai pas touché tes vivres soigneusement comptées et inventoriées.' J'ai grondé.

Il croisa mon regard glacial mais ne recula pas, 'Trowa dit que tu as déjà mangé.' Dit-il d'un ton accusateur.

Ça me resta sur le cœur ; penser qu'ils parlaient derrière mon dos comme si je ne faisais pas parti de leur petit groupe, 'Je prends soin de moi tout seul. Je n'ai pas approché tes précieuses provisions.'

On se dévisagea un peu plus longtemps et quand il n'eut rien d'autre à dire, je me détournais pour aller finir la lessive. Va te faire foutre, Heero.

J'ai arrêté le séchoir avant la fin et j'ai pu étendre les chemises de Quatre avant qu'elles ne se froissent. J'ai résisté à la tentation de laisser les fringues de Heero et Wufei dans le tambour. Et j'ai même réussi à plier les débardeurs vert et noir avec le même détachement que les affaires de Trowa et Quatre.

La colère grondait en moi, et j'ai décidé sans penser que je ne toucherai plus une miette de leurs foutues provisions ; j'en avais rien à foutre de crever de faim. Ouaip… cracher à ma propre gueule autant que possible.

Ma limite a été de sortir leurs vêtements de la machine et de tout mettre dans un panier à linge sur la table de la cuisine. Qu'ils viennent eux même récupérer leurs foutus affaires.

J'ai vérifié et quelqu'un avait déjà fait la vaisselle du petit déj', alors je suis parti à la recherche de Quatre. C'était mon tour d'aller faire les courses.

J'ai entendu leurs voix en provenance du salon, et c'est le ton bas sur lequel ils parlaient qui m'a fait hésité au lieu d'entrer simplement.

'… des noix ? Pourquoi diable irait-il dans les bois chercher de la nourriture alors que nous avons…' disait Wufei, mais Quatre le coupa. Quelqu'un avait du remarquer le petit tas de coquilles brisées.

'Peut être à cause de la manière dont vous deux lui mettez tout sur le dos. Quel est votre problème ? Duo fait plus que sa propre part…'

'Il n'est pas professionnel.' J'ai entendu Heero grogner, 'il est indiscipliné et ne prête pas attention aux ordres.'

'Il…' Quatre hésita, 'a son propre style. Mais ça ne vous autorise pas d'être rude.'

'Il reconnaît lui-même être un voleur.' dit Wufei, et j'entendis du dédain dans sa voix.

'Oh et c'est tellement pire que d'être un assassin au sang froid.' Rétorqua Trowa d'un ton traînant, ce qui m'extirpa un large sourire. Ce gars est silencieux, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne peut pas avoir une langue acérée quand il le décide.

Je pense que j'en avais entendu assez pour savoir l'essentiel de ce qui se passait. Je suis donc entré dans la pièce ; un sourire copyrighté sur le visage, et j'ai ignoré tout le monde à l'exception de Quatre.

'Tu es là, Qat !' j'ai lancé, rayonnant. 'Le linge propre est sur la table. T'as les clés de la bagnole ? Je suis prêt à aller faire le ravitaillement.'

Il a repêché les clés dans sa poche et j'ai détecté les froncements de sourcils qui se formaient sur au moins deux des visages dans la pièce. J'ai senti à nouveau que j'anticipais leur stupidité et j'ai senti la colère grandir en moi.

'Ouaip. Penser à acheter 60 cartons de glace et des cookies. Z'avez des préférences pour les parfums ?'

Wufei ouvrit la bouche puis la referma immédiatement. Je m'étais bien douté qu'il serait celui qui ferait cette supposition.

Je pouvais voir Heero à la périphérie de mon regard, sur le point de parler, alors j'ai continué sur ma lancée, 'Et qui a le dernier tee shirt '_Hello je suis un pilote de Gundam !_'… Je n'arrive pas à le trouver.'

Il grogna et me fixa furieusement, 'Baka.' Il serra les dents et je lui souris largement. Deux sur deux. Un sans faute.

Je me tournais pour partir et ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher d'un ton désinvolte par-dessus mon épaule, 'j'essaierai d'être de retour avant la fin de la semaine !'

Je pensais avoir à peu près couvert le problème. Je me suis arrêté dans la cuisine et ai fait un inventaire rapide de ce qu'on avait et de ce dont on avait besoin, puis j'ai pris l'argent dans le bocal sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

C'était peut être pas une si mauvaise idée. Ça me ferait du bien de me barrer d'ici pour quelques heures.

J'en étais à maudire ma chance qui m'avait fichu dans cette situation, et commençais à espérer fervemment qu'une mission arriverait pour me sortir d'ici. Habituellement, je n'ai aucun problème à m'entendre avec les gens. Je pense que je suis un gars facile à vivre ; normalement, je mets les gens suffisamment à l'aise pour pouvoir créer un lien.

D'une certaine façon, quoi que je fasse avec ce groupe de gars, je semblais les irriter. Bon, en toute honnêteté, Trowa et Quatre ne semblaient pas avoir de problème avec moi, au moins ils étaient polis. Apparemment j'avais même gagné un peu de respect de la part de Trowa et je pense que Quatre aimait au moins à demi ma compagnie. C'était les deux autres ; les frères Grimm. Quoi que je fasse, je semblais leur porter sur le système. Avec Wufei… au début c'était presque drôle et je dois admettre que j'ai passé quelques temps à le tourmenter juste parce que c'était si facile. Mais Heero… celui là je l'avais dans la peau. Il y a quelque chose en lui… quelque chose derrière ces incroyables yeux bleus. Ouais, foutez vous de ma gueule ; j'ai été attiré par ce fils de pute à la seconde où nos yeux se sont croisés la première fois. Dégagez. Je suis bien conscient que c'est ridicule, mais l'endroit où mon cœur choisit de se fixer n'est pas une chose que je peux contrôler.

Alors chacun de ces 'bakas' me coupait comme un putain de poignard.

Il y a une douzaine de kilomètres jusqu'à la ville par la route. Si vous descendez à flan de montagne, il y en a à peine plus de trois. La voiture est un vieux tacot, d'un horrible vert fade, mais qui marche correctement. J'avais passé un peu de temps dessus quand nous étions rentrés en sa possession, alors elle ne consommait plus trop d'huile. C'est le genre de bagnole que le gars moyen de notre âge peut facilement posséder.

La route qui descend de la montagne est une saloperie qui enchaîne les virages, avec un vent du diable, avant d'arriver dans une petite ville au pied des hauteurs ; Foxdell je crois que ça s'appelle. Il y a un endroit à environ trois kilomètres de la maison où tu peux te garer sans être en danger ou te faire percuter par autre chose sur la route. Bon, pas qu'il y ait de raison pour qu'une autre caisse monte par ce chemin.

Je ralentis et me garais, sortis de la voiture et m'assis sur le capot un petit peu. Ça le ferait pas d'arriver au beau milieu de civils aussi tendu que je l'étais. Je me suis assis et j'ai écouté les oiseaux quelques minutes, un truc que je n'avais jamais entendu avant d'arriver sur Terre, et j'ai essayé de me sortir tout ça de l'esprit. Ça n'allait pas durer éternellement, j'avais été un agent solitaire avant d'arriver sur Terre, et ce 'partenariat' finirait probablement bientôt, me laissant retourner à mon statut d'agent solitaire. D'une certaine manière, ça ne me faisait pas me sentir mieux. Je suppose que mon problème vient de ce que, dans ma tête, j'avais visualisé ce que nous pourrions être. Nous étions cinq des plus uniques personnalités dans le système solaire. On aurait dû avoir plus en commun entre nous qu'avec n'importe quel être vivant. Ç'aurait été sympa de pouvoir parler à ces types, d'avoir un vrai partenariat où on prend soin les uns des autres. Je grognai doucement ; apparemment on n'en prenait pas le chemin.

'Arrête avec tes états d'âme, Maxwell.' Je marmonnais à moi-même, et je descendis du capot. Ça ne me ferait aucun bien ; j'étais si crispé que je me sentais vaguement nauséeux. Je ne devrais pas les laisser m'atteindre comme ça. Mais je dois admettre que la date n'aidait pas beaucoup en l'occurrence. Je ne voulais cependant pas y penser maintenant. Je remontais en voiture et terminais la route.

Y'a pas grand-chose à dire sur Foxdell ; il y a une sorte de superette, une maison d'hôte qui n'a pas dû voir un pensionnaire depuis des mois, une station essence, un petit resto familial, et peut être une douzaine de maisons. Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir une saison touristique dans la région mais qu'on était juste en dehors ; trop tard dans l'année.

Le réservoir était un peu court en essence, un truc qui va à l'encontre de ma prudente nature 'prêt à tout', alors mon premier arrêt a été pour la station service.

J'ai laissé échapper un sourire ; la pompe était si vieille qu'il n'y avait même pas un présentoir numérique. J'ai regardé un gars avec le nom 'Bill' épinglé sur sa poche de devant sortir de la station et je me suis demandé si ces gens savaient qu'il y avait une guerre en cours.

'S'lut !' j'ai lancé joyeusement à Bill.

'Qu'est ce j'peux faire pour vous ?' il m'a répondu en souriant et le blabla qui a suivi était vraiment le bienvenu.

'Le plein.' Je lui ai dit et j'ai ouvert le capot pour vérifier le niveau d'huile, même si je l'avais fait y'a pas deux jours.

Il a fait le tour de la voiture, a pris le tuyau de la pompe pour le coincer dans le réservoir et a lâché la détente avant de venir regarder sous le capot avec moi. J'ai remarqué que la pompe n'avait même pas été fermée. J'ai secoué la tête ; bon sang, j'aime les petites villes.

'Z'avez un chiffon ?' je lui ai demandé et il en a sorti de sa poche arrière et me l'a tendu en se penchant à nouveau pour regarder 'mon' moteur.

'M'rci bien !' j'ai lâché et je me suis occupé de regarder mon huile, souriant joyeusement quand le niveau s'est avéré être normal, 'Putain, on dirait bien que cette fuite est réglée finalement !'

Il s'est redressé immédiatement, 'z'avez eu des problèmes d'huile ?'

'Ouaip.' Je lui ai dit en remettant la jauge à sa place, 'C'te saloperie me consommait presque un quart de litre à la semaine.'

'Sans dec ?' Il souleva un sourcil.

'Vrai de vrai.' Je lui confirmais en lui rendant son chiffon, 'ça m'a pris du temps pour trouver ; une fissure sur le collecteur d'admission.'

Il a fait ce petit bruit que tu fais quand tu compatis.

Il a essuyé sa main sur sa jambe de pantalon et me l'a tendu, 'Je suis Bill.' Il m'a informé.

'Salut !' Je lui ai souri et j'ai pris la main qu'il m'offrait, 'Moi c'est Max.'

Dieu ; pourquoi ce n'est pas aussi facile avec ces foutus pilotes de Gundams stoïques et coincés du cul ?

J'ai rabaissé le capot et nous nous sommes appuyés contre la voiture pour parler un peu moteur. Il m'a ensuite posé les questions habituelles ; ce que je faisais dans les parages ? Si je comptais traîner dans le coin longtemps ? Le genre de question que les gens posent dans une conversation polie. Le genre de question qui donnerait à Heero l'envie de chercher un endroit pour cacher les corps.

Alors je lui ai parlé de cette partie de camping qu'on avait organisé avec quelques uns de mes 'amis' et qu'on serait là pour une paire de jours, à moins que le temps tourne à l'orage ou qu'on s'ennuie à mourir.

Il me donna les bons coins pour aller pêcher, et je lui demandais ce qu'il y avait de bon à manger au restaurant.

Lorsque le temps est venu de partir, il était prêt à m'inviter chez lui si je lui avais dit que je n'avais nulle part où dormir.

Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple avec Heero ou Wufei ?

Quand je me suis dirigé vers le magasin d'alimentation, il sembla déserté au premier abord, mais quand j'entrai et qu'une petite cloche tinta au dessus de la porte, une voix de fille appela depuis l'arrière boutique.

'C'est toi, Bill ?'

J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire à nouveau ; les petites villes.

'Uhmmm… non.' J'ai répondu, 'Désolé.'

La voix d'un total étranger fut suffisante pour sortir la jeune fille hors de son antre, essuyant ses mains sur une serviette.

Elle était plus petite que moi d'une bonne tête, et portait l'une de ces robes en coton que j'appelle 'robes de grand-mère', par-dessus un pullover à col roulé dont les manches étaient roulées jusqu'aux coudes. Elle devait avoir mon âge, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de la considérer comme une enfant. Elle me sourit quand elle me vit, penchant sa tête de côté pour me détailler, et poussa ses courts cheveux bruns de devant ses yeux.

'Non.' Me confirma t-elle, 'Vous n'êtes pas Bill.'

Je lui souris en retour, 'Pas la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié.'

Elle pouffa de rire et son nez se retroussa, et elle me fit penser à un chiot. Dieu, elle semblait si jeune.

'Nouveau en ville ou vous ne faites que passer ?' Me demanda t-elle, en terminant avec la serviette et la balançant sur son épaule.

'Juste un touriste.' Je lui répondis et je me retournai pour prendre un des paniers à course.

'Trop dommage.' Laissa t-elle échapper, et je me tournai pour la trouver me sourire ouvertement.

Ok ; peut être pas si jeune que ça.

'Je suis Paige.' Elle ignora mon moment de réévaluation étonnée.

'Max.' Je lui dis.

Elle me détailla à nouveau un instant, puis fit un mouvement de main général en direction du magasin, 'Allez y et faites vos courses.' Me dit-elle, 'Et braillez quand vous avez fini ; Je serai dans la pièce d'à côté.'

Elle quitta le magasin et me laissa seul errer dans les allées. Je secouais ma tête ; cet endroit était vraiment curieux. Je dus résister à l'envie d'aller lui demander si elle avait déjà entendu parler d'un truc appelé un 'mobile suit'.

Je choisis soigneusement parmi ce qui était offert sur les étagères, essayant d'imaginer chaque produit passant l'inspection de Heero. Rien qui ne se périme trop vite. Produits secs, boites de conserve. Avec une attention particulière pour leur apport nutritionnel. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi on ne se contentait pas de rations militaires et se débarrassait une fois pour toute de cette corvée.

Je pris de la farine et de la farine de mais, du riz et de la farine d'avoine. Des œufs car j'avais remarqué que Trowa les utilisait beaucoup dans les trucs qu'il cuisinait. Du sel parce que je savais qu'on était presque à court.

Je fis attention au prix, prenant plusieurs produits et comparant leur volume, faisant les calculs dans ma tête pour savoir où est ce que j'aurais le plus pour un dollar. C'est un autre des mythes sur Duo Maxwell qui me porte sur les nerfs ; pourquoi diable croyez vous que quelqu'un qui a grandi sans avoir de quoi manger pendant parfois des jours, serait frivole avec son argent ? Laissez moi respirer un peu ; s'il y en a un dans notre petit groupe qui aurait pu avoir une prédisposition à payer trop pour les courses, ce serait Quatre. Je serais prêt à parier qu'avant la guerre, il n'avait jamais vu l'intérieur d'un magasin d'alimentation. C'est la raison pour laquelle les gens comme les Winner ont des domestiques.

J'avais eu à peine le temps de poser mes achats sur le comptoir, que j'étais devenu amer à nouveau, et mon état d'esprit me fit soupirer. J'aurais dû savoir qu'aujourd'hui plus que tout autre jour, ça se passerait comme ça.

Un bruit métallique retentissant s'éleva de l'arrière salle, et je m'accroupis sans réfléchir.

'Maudite vieillerie !' gronda Paige. Je me remis debout et entrai dans l'arrière boutique, trop curieux pour résister.

J'y parvins juste à temps.

'Stop !' criai-je, et je pense que je lui fis la peur de sa vie, mais elle se figea juste à temps pour ne pas mettre la clé à écrou qu'elle tenait dans un très mauvais endroit.

Je traversai la petite pièce de rangement pleine à craquer, et tirai d'un coup sec sur le cordon d'alimentation, 'Est-ce que personne ne t'a jamais appris à couper le courant avant de démonter un appareil ?' je lui dis d'un ton traînant.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et je fus un peu surpris de voir qu'elle comprenait ce qu'elle avait presque fait, « OhMonDieu !' soupira t-elle, 'j'ai oublié que je l'avais rebranché pour le tester !'

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, d'une manière assez peu féminine, et cligna des yeux dans ma direction.

'Mon Dieu, tu viens juste de me sauver la vie.'

J'eus envie de rigoler ; la dernière jeune fille dont j'avais sauvé la peau n'avait pas pris les choses aussi bien.

'Qu'est ce que tu tentais de faire ?' dis-je pour changer de sujet.

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et souffla pour dégager les mèches de devant ses yeux, 'j'essayais de faire remarcher cette maudite machinerie démoniaque avant que nous perdions 300 dollars de nourriture congelée.'

Je tournais un œil critique en direction du matériel offensant, ça ne semblait pas si compliqué, 'J'peux jeter un coup d'œil ?'

'Si tu connais quoi que ce soit à propos des blocs réfrigérants,' répondit-elle en me tendant la clé à écrou, 'alors vas-y.'

Je pris l'énorme congélateur et le poussais loin du mur avant de prendre l'outil qu'elle me tendait.

Elle me fit un large sourire, 'Oh très bien… vas-y ; tricheur.'

Je lui rendis son sourire et me penchais pour travailler, 'Rien de mieux qu'un peu de force brutale.'

Elle gloussa, 'J'aime les brutes.'

Je redressais vivement la tête pour la regarder et ne pus dire si elle flirtait ou taquinait, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je rougis, et je crus qu'elle allait s'effondrer de rire sur le sol.

'Fais gaffe à toi,' je tentais de la fusiller du regard, 'je pourrais être un tueur à la hache errant.'

Son visage passa par toute une série d'expressions jusqu'à ce que je lui rigole au nez, et elle gloussa de plus belle.

'Lampe torche ?' je demandais, et elle se releva du sol pour aller en chercher une.

Cela me prit une grosse demi heure et elle resta perchée sur une caisse à jacasser pendant que je travaillais. Elle avait un esprit vif sous ses dehors amusants, et elle rit même à certaines de mes blagues. Je me retrouvais à plutôt apprécier le moment. Avoir juste une conversation normale et agréable sans personne pour m'emmerder à propos de quelque chose que je n'aurais pas fait.

On découvrit qu'on appréciait tous deux le même genre de musique, bien qu'elle n'ait aucune idée de ce qu'était un dulcimer à marteaux et que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Emerson, Lake and Palmer. Elle travaillait ici dans le magasin de son oncle jusqu'à ce que l'école reprenne, et partirait pour l'université d'ici une quinzaine de jours. Elle voulait passer un diplôme d'art, mais son père insistait pour qu'elle fasse un double cursus, pour qu'elle puisse trouver un 'vrai' boulot après ses études.

Mon personnage 'Max' avait toujours été préparé à l'avance avec un passé assez complet, et je racontais donc facilement comment moi et quelques potes avions pris la tangente pour une petite partie de camping, avant d'avoir à retourner à l'école. Je lui expliquais que nous économisions tous notre argent, et que l'an prochain, nous irions en Europe pour traverser la Grande Bretagne à pied.

Elle m'interrogea sur mes cheveux, et je lui racontais ma blague sur les rock stars.

Je l'interrogeai sur sa robe de grand-mère, et elle me raconta sa blague sur la lessive.

Puis je rebranchais le congélateur, le mis en route, et fus récompenser par le son du compresseur.

Elle poussa des cris aigus, sauta quasiment de la caisse où elle était assise, et se jeta à mon cou.

'Paige.' Lui dis-je en me dégageant, 'Ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose.'

Elle recula au premier signe de gêne de ma part, et je décidais qu'elle faisait juste parti de ces gens qui vous étreignent pour un rien.

'Est-ce que tu blagues ?' glapit-elle, 'Tu viens juste d'économiser au magasin la perte de plus de 300 dollars de marchandises ! Sans compter le prix du réparateur qu'il aurait fallu faire venir ici !'

Je lui souris, 'Eh bien, je n'avais rien de mieux à faire.'

Cela me fit pourtant penser à l'heure, et je réalisais que j'avais intérêt à ramener mes fesses à la maison avant que les gars décident que j'avais été capturé et viennent me tuer pour m'empêcher de parler.

Elle sembla elle-même réaliser soudainement le temps que ça avait pris, et me traîna plus ou moins jusqu'au comptoir pour encaisser mes achats, 'Je suis tellement désolée !' Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la montagne de provision qui attendaient et leva un sourcil, 'Berk, c'est ça ce que vous mangez, les gars ?'

Je ris, 'Eh bien… Aucun d'entre nous n'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler un gourmet.'

'C'est ça !' s'exclama t-elle soudain, et elle attrapa mon bras pour me ramener dans la réserve, 'Je dois t'offrir quelque chose pour la peine que tu t'es donnée !'

J'eus un moment, sacrément effrayant et surréel, avant qu'elle ne lâche mon bras et s'arrête pour ouvrir le congélateur que je venais de réparer.

'Tout ça aurait été gâché si tu n'avais pas pris le temps de le faire remarcher ; ça prend deux jours pour faire venir le réparateur ici. Alors prend tout ce que tu veux.'

Elle me regardait avec espoir, et j'ouvris la bouche pour protester, puis la fermais. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée : peut être que ramener quelque chose de spécial pour le dîner de ce soir aiderait à adoucir les choses avec les gars. Je jetais un coup d'œil dans le compartiment, puis je regardais Paige.

'T'es sûre ?' je m'enquérais et elle me répondit par un signe de tête enthousiaste.

Je regardais à nouveau. Je pensais à chacun des gars et fis une soigneuse sélection.

'C'est tout ?' demanda-t-elle avec surprise, et cela me fit rigoler.

'Eh bien…' J'hésitais, 'Je pensais que quelques légumes frais iraient bien avec.'

Elle les prit dans la réserve ; les plus frais du magasin.

On regagna le comptoir du magasin, et sur l'inspiration du moment, je chopais une bouteille de soda du rayon réfrigéré. Une toute petite gâterie, bon sang ; ç'avait été une longue journée.

Elle encaissa mes achats, et lorsque je lui dis de compter le soda à part, elle se contenta de sourire, de me faire un clin d'œil, puis le fourra dans un sac.

Je soupirai et essayai d'objecter, mais elle se contenta d'un signe de main, 'À la manière dont je vois les choses, je te dois toujours quelque chose comme 270 billets.'

Elle m'aida à porter les sacs jusqu'à la voiture et nous nous dimes au revoir par-dessus le capot.

Je regagnais le refuge en me sentant un peu mieux ; je pensais m'être bien débrouillé avec les courses et j'avais même réussi à gagner un très bon repas gratos. Tout ce que cela avait pris, c'était un peu de mon temps libre et l'effort d'utiliser mes capacités en mécanique. Il n'était même pas si tard que ça ; je serais de retour deux bonnes heures avant que Trowa ne commence à préparer le repas. Peut être que le dîner servirait à alléger un peu les choses ; peut être que je pourrais passer la soirée en plaisante compagnie. Capable de m'y plonger suffisamment pour que le jour actuel arrête de me poursuivre.

Je me garais dans la cour de bien meilleure humeur, chantonnant doucement et j'emportais à l'intérieur un premier lot de sacs. Je pris les denrées périssables en premier. Je vis Heero dans les escaliers lorsque je passai la porte d'entrée ; il me jetait déjà un regard furieux. Je fis un pari sur les premiers mots qui allaient sortir de sa bouche, et comme attendu, il demanda, 'Qu'est ce qui a pris tant de temps ?'

'Rencontré de vieux amis et on est allé en boite de nuit' je lui dis d'un ton traînant, et j'aurais pu me foutre des coups de pieds au cul. Voila le cercle vicieux que nous partagions, lui et moi. Je peux prédire la plupart des mots dont il me fera grâce et ça me rend dingue. Etre capable de prédire ce qu'il va sortir avant même qu'il ne le dise me rend défensif et ma grande gueule démarre au quart de tour. Cela, apparemment, le rend dingue à son tour et il devient juste plus maussade.

Je soupirai, ma bonne humeur bien dégonflée, et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Quatre était là avec Trowa et je tentai d'oublier Heero.

Quatre me prit les sacs des mains et commença à les vider, et je me tournai pour aller chercher le reste des provisions.

Derrière moi, il y eu un bruit étrange et je vis Wufei qui entrait par la porte arrière.

'Maxwell !' dit-il d'un ton sec, 'Imbécile ! Rien de ces machins ne se conservera !'

J'ouvris la bouche pour me défendre, mais Heero apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, et j'eus soudain 4 paires d'yeux braqués sur moi. Les derniers vestiges de ma bonne humeur s'envolèrent. Que diable avais-je pensé ? Une soirée convenable avec ce groupe de types ? Putain, ils me détestaient tous ; ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer.

Je ne pris pas la peine de parler, je me contenter de les regarder dans les yeux, l'un après l'autre, puis je retournai à la voiture. J'attrapai le reste des sacs et les transportai à la cuisine, où je les laissai tomber sur la table.

Ils étaient encore tous là, sortant les steaks et les légumes des sacs avec des expressions vaguement horrifiées. Wufei parlait, mais je n'entendis même pas ce qu'il disait. J'étais tellement furieux que j'étais à un doigt de passer en plein mode bataille. Ma voix, quand j'ouvris la bouche, me sembla glaciale, même à moi.

'Voilà les provisions. Voici le ticket de caisse. Là, c'est la monnaie. Et ça, c'est les clés de la voiture.' J'alignai chaque item sur la table alors que je les mentionnai. Je mis le dîner de ce soir en une pile séparée, récupérant ma bouteille de soda au passage. 'La caissière du magasin d'alimentation m'a offert ça pour avoir réparé son congélateur. C'est pour le dîner de ce soir. Amusez vous bien.' Dans mon imagination, la température descendit si radicalement que du givre se forma sur les fenêtres.

Je tournai tranquillement les talons et sortis de la maison. Je ne claquai même pas leur putain de porte. J'espérai qu'ils allaient tous s'étouffer.

Vous pourriez tous vraiment, vraiment, penser qu'un gars dont la vie est de tuer, qui se surnomme lui-même le Dieu de la Mort dans la bataille, qui a perdu chaque âme vivante qui ait jamais eu une putain d'importance pour lui… ne serait pas si facile à blesser.

Je traversai la cour, jetant un coup d'œil au soleil une fois pour m'orienter, avant de m'enfoncer parmi les arbres pour retourner vers la ville. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Bill et Paige étaient sacrément plus faciles à supporter. A vol d'oiseau, il y avait à peine 3 kilomètres, et le trajet me servirait à refroidir ma colère. Je n'étais pas stupide au point de prendre l'unique voiture pour des raisons personnelles. Je dévalai la colline, la colère bouillonnant en moi, jusqu'à ce que je glisse, tombe, et me brise presque ma putain de jambe. Je me suis alors arrêté et j'ai trouvé un rocher pour m'asseoir avec ma tête entre mes mains, et mon bon dieu de cœur écorché coincé dans la gorge. Pourquoi diable est ce que je les laissais me faire mal comme ça ?

Parce qu'ils étaient supposés être mes amis. Parce qu'ils étaient supposés être comme moi. Parce que j'avais été assez stupide pour m'exciter quand j'avais découvert qu'ils existaient ; j'avais pensé que j'avais finalement trouvé des personnes qui pourraient comprendre ce que je ressentais. Comment je souffrais. Combien j'étais fatigué de tout ça. J'avais pensé qu'ils seraient aussi fatigués et seuls et souffrants que je l'étais. J'avais envisagé quelque chose…

Mais j'avais eu tort ; Ils étaient peut être 4 des plus talentueux et des plus brillants… comme de bien entendu. Mais ils faisaient les mêmes suppositions stupides sur moi que les autres faisaient. Ils étaient peut être des pilotes de Gundam, avec tout ce que cela nécessite d'intelligence et de compétence, mais ils ne pouvaient pas voir au travers de mon masque d'avantage que n'importe qui d'autre. Ne pouvaient pas voir au-delà de ce que j'avais été pour voir ce que j'étais devenu.

Solo aurait bien ri de moi , 'Tu pleurniches sur ton sort, rat-boy.' Il se s'rait bien moqué. S'il n'était pas mort…

Je me souvins de la bouteille de soda fourré dans la poche de ma veste et la sortis. Faisant sauter le bouchon, je levai la bouteille en un salut au ciel et murmurai, 'À la mort des sentiments.' Et avalai une longue gorgée.

Mon propre mélodrame me fit rire, et je redescendis de mon rocher en secouant tristement ma tête, puis repris ma descente de la montagne. Je m'étais suffisamment calmé pour que je puisse le faire sans me briser la nuque.

J'arrivai en ville à peu près au même moment qu'à la fin de ma bouteille de soda et me dirigeai tout droit vers la station service, apercevant Bill dans l'atelier avec une bagnole sur le tarmac.

Je jetai la bouteille vide dans la bouteille la plus proche et lui fis un signe de la main quand le bruit lui fit relever la tête.

'Hé, Max !' brailla t-il, et il vint à ma rencontre, essuyant ses mains sur un chiffon.

'Sur quoi tu bosses ?' je demandai et je le laissai m'emmener dans le garage.

Mon intention étant de tuer le temps en ville pour le reste de la journée, ce serait pas plus mal de rester ici plutôt que de déambuler sans but en ville, en suppliant de parfaits étrangers de me parler. Au moins Bill et moi, nous nous étions présentés officiellement.

Il se trouva qu'il essayait de retirer le moteur de la Chevrolet qu'il avait mise dans l'atelier, et il fut ravi quand je lui offrais mon aide. C'est un boulot qu'il est bien plus facile de faire à deux.

On passa donc les deux heures suivantes à lutter contre cette bagnole, et à se brailler dessus mutuellement par-dessus la musique qui beuglait dans la radio.

C'était tellement ridicule que je ne pus m'empêcher d'en sourire. Bientôt, mes bras et mes mains furent couverts d'une demi douzaine de coupures et mes articulations étaient écorchées, j'avais de la graisse partout, et je me retrouvais à passer un bien meilleur moment que toute cette maudite semaine dans le refuge.

Bill ne serait probablement jamais capable de faire de l'algèbre avancée ou de devenir une pointure scientifique, mais c'était un gars bien. Nous passâmes notre temps à parler musique et sport, école et voiture. Des trucs de mecs, quoi. C'était agréable. Quand le bloc moteur fut finalement suspendu au palan au milieu de l'atelier, il me tapa dans le dos et l'état dans lequel nous étions, pleins de graisse, nous fit bien rire tous les deux.

'Si tu veux,' me dit-il en s'excusant, 'Il y a une vieille cabine de douche là derrière. Le propriétaire précédent vivait dans l'appartement au dessus du garage, et sa femme ne le laissait jamais rentrer dans la maison tant qu'il n'était pas propre.'

Cela m'arracha un grand sourire, 'Oh mon Dieu… de l'eau chaude pour de vrai ?'

Il rit, 'Exactement. Vous campez 'à la dure', pas vrai ?'

Je rougis un peu, réalisant que j'avais dû me comporter comme s'il m'offrait le Saint Graal, et je baissai la tête, 'Ouais… camper dans les grands espaces et se baigner dans des putains de ruisseaux.'

Il ricana, 'En voilà un qui déteste les douches froides.'

'Plus que tout au monde, à part une lobotomie frontale.' Je grognai, et il me conduisit à l'arrière sans plus de cérémonie.

Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un carré d'un mètre de côté, un bloc aux parois métalliques, ouvert aux 4 vents, mais qui ressemblait au paradis.

Bill m'indiqua une bouteille de shampoing cabossée et une pile de serviettes propres, 'Ne t'en fait pas pour l'eau chaude ; ce truc est relié à un réservoir de la taille de Detroit.'

Il retourna à l'intérieur et j'ouvris l'eau, me déshabillant rapidement et me glissant sous le jet. Dieu ; c'était le rêve. J'augmentai la température jusqu'à ce que la vapeur tourbillonne autour de moi et que ma peau prenne une couleur rosée. Pendant quelques minutes, je restai juste sous le jet en laissant l'eau dégouliner sur moi, fermant les yeux et souriant comme un idiot dans la lumière déclinante de ce début de soirée.

Avec un soupir de regret, j'ouvris les yeux et entrepris de me laver. Je défis ma natte et lavai rapidement mes cheveux, puis m'employai à détacher la graisse et la sueur avec le pain de savon que j'avais trouvé sur le porte savon. Dame Opportunité ne frappe pas souvent à ma porte, si bien que j'en profitai un peu et me permis 5 minutes supplémentaires sous la douche. Il faisait déjà sombre lorsque j'en eu fini, et être dehors, cul nu, même dans l'espace fermé d'un bloc d'un mètre 50 de haut, me donnait la sensation d'être observé. Je me séchai et m'habillai rapidement et revins à l'intérieur où Bill attendait en feuilletant un magazine. Il me lança le bouquin et alla prendre son tour.

Il prit autant de temps que moi, mais revint avec l'avantage de vêtements propres.

Maintenant qu'il faisait nuit, la sensation de se tenir debout dans l'atelier bien éclairé avec les portes grandes ouvertes, me laissait avec ce sentiment dérangeant d'être 'exposé', et je lui demandai si le magasin d'alimentation était encore ouvert.

Il regarda sa montre et fronça les sourcils, 'Paige devrait être ici maintenant ; elle ferme à 6 heures.' Remarqua t-il, et un gloussement familier nous parvint de l'extérieur.

'Je suis là depuis dix minutes.' Paige rit et entra dans le garage.

'Alors qu'est ce que tu fichais ?' lui demanda Bill avec un sourire confus.

'Je profitai pleinement du spectacle de deux beaux mecs se douchant.' Répondit-elle crûment, et je ne suis pas sûr de savoir lequel de nous deux allait s'étrangler à mort le premier.

'Paige !' glapit mon compagnon mécanicien, son visage prenant une belle teinte violette, 'Arrête ça !'

Je n'avais aucune idée du genre de relation que ces deux là pouvaient entretenir. Mais je décidai que la drague de Paige devait être plutôt sans conséquence pour qu'elle le fasse avec deux gars en même temps. Par ailleurs, elle n'aurait rien pu voir de l'endroit où elle se tenait.

'Ecoute,' je lui demandai, autant pour changer le sujet qu'autre chose, 'Est-ce que tu verrais un inconvénient à rouvrir le magasin une minute pour que je puisse prendre de quoi manger ?'

Son expression redevint très sérieuse et elle fronça les sourcils, 'Qu'est devenu le grand dîner que tu avais prévu ?'

Je baissai la tête piteusement ; j'avais espéré qu'elle aurait oublié ça, 'Mes potes l'ont pris et sont allés pêcher…'

'Sans toi ?' Son indignation pour moi fut immédiate.

'Oh, ça va.' Je la réassurai rapidement, 'Je ne pêche pas. C'était prévu. J'ai juste oublié que c'était ce soir.'

Son visage redevint amical, 'C'est nul !' s'exclama t-elle, 'Ils n'auraient pas dû planifier quelque chose que tout le groupe n'aime pas faire !'

Cela me fit rire ; un jour, celle là allait se transformer en mère hyper protective, 'Vraiment ça va. J'ai juste complètement perdu trace de la date.' Ce mensonge ironique me fit presque tressaillir.

Son visage s'éclaira, et elle prit chacun de nous par un bras, 'Eh bien, puisque tu n'as rien de prévu, tu peux venir dîner avec nous ! On comptait justement aller au resto de Johnson !'

Je reculai, 'Uhmmm… Paige…' Je rougis, calculant rapidement dans ma tête combien d'argent personnel j'avais sur moi, 'Je ne peux pas me permettre…'

Elle grogna, 'Ne sois pas ridicule ; je te dois toujours… voyons voir… deux cent…'

Bill intercala une question à ce moment à propos des 270 dollars, ce qui permit à Paige de relater toute l'histoire du 'il m'a sauvé la vie !', et avant que je ne sache vraiment ce qui arrivait, j'étais assis entre eux deux à une table de restaurant à manger une pizza.

A les écouter échanger des plaisanteries, je parvins à la conclusion qu'ils étaient plus comme frère et sœur que comme petits copains. Ils avaient grandi ensemble dans cette petite ville, les deux seuls enfants de cet âge, et avaient été en quelque sorte forcé à apprendre à s'entendre.

Je m'abreuvai des histoires de leur enfance et de leur vie avec leurs familles. Paige avait un frère aîné qui devait finir l'université l'an prochain. Bill avait une sœur plus jeune qui était toujours au primaire. Je pris plaisir à leur compagnie et nous rîmes ensemble, parlant jusqu'à ce que monsieur Johnson nous informe qu'il allait fermer.

En quittant le restaurant, Bill nous dit au revoir, me remerciant pour mon aide avec la voiture, et retourna vers le garage pour fermer et retourner chez lui.

Ma route, apparemment, coïncidait avec celle de Paige, parce qu'elle marcha avec moi jusqu'à la lisière de la ville.

'Merci pour le repas.' Je lui dis, et puis je souris, 'deux fois !'

Elle se renfrogna, 'Trop dommage que tu n'aies pas pu profiter du premier.'

Je grognai.

'Max ?' Elle me jeta un coup d'œil et j'eus soudain un frisson glacé dans le creux de l'estomac.

'Ouais ?' je demandais, mais je savais que je ne voulais vraiment pas entendre sa question.

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la rue et se retourna pour me dévisager avec ses mains plantées sur ses hanches, 'Eh bien, cela semblait… enthousiaste.'

Je ricanai, 'Désolé.'

'Est-ce que tu m'apprécies ?' sortit-elle soudainement.

'Quoi ?' je glapis, pris par surprise par sa brusquerie plus que par sa question. C'est un peu ce que j'avais craint.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et me regarda à nouveau, 'Tu n'es pas là pour longtemps,' m'informa t-elle, 'et je n'ai pas le temps de tourner autour du pot. Tu m'apprécies ou non ?'

Je rejetai ma tête en arrière et ris à gorge déployée, et ne pus que lui répondre avec la même franchise. ' Beauté… si tu étais un garçon, je t'aurais sauté dessus en un quart de seconde.'

J'attendis le vacarme. Le glapissement étranglé, mais tout ce que j'obtins fut un soupir résigné, 'Bon Dieu, les mecs mignons sont toujours gays !' gronda t-elle dans sa barbe, et cela nous fit ricaner tous les deux.

'Je suis désolé.' Lui dis-je sincèrement, 'Je t'aime bien… je te trouve drôle et gentille et honnête. Mais…'

'Mais… pas comme ça.' Elle m'adressa un sourire curieux.

'Non. Pas comme ça.' Je confirmai.

Elle refit ce truc en soufflant pour écarter les mèches de ses yeux, 'Eh ben merde.'

Nous reprîmes notre marche et nos chemins se séparèrent peu de temps après. J'attendis d'avoir passer le premier virage sur la route avant de me ruer dans les sous bois et de commencer à regrimper cette montagne.

Il y avait une lune dans le ciel, Dieu merci, ou bien j'aurais probablement été obligé de coller à la route et de me taper les 12 putains de kilomètres. Mais même ainsi, ça n'allait pas être marrant.

Je fis la route, prudent et automatiquement silencieux, et j'en vins même à souhaiter de pouvoir faire demi tour et retourner en ville. Chaque pas que je faisais en direction du refuge ajoutait un fardeau à mes épaules, jusqu'à ce que je sente que j'étais prêt à courber sous ce poids.

J'écoutai les sons tranquilles de la forêt et sentis cette dépression amère s'infiltrer pour venir me remplir. A mi chemin dans la montagne, je décidai que dès que cette mission serait terminée, je refuserais de travailler à nouveau avec mes 'partenaires'. Shinigami n'avait besoin d'aucune putain d'aide. J'avais travaillé tout seul tout ce temps ; ce serait mieux de retravailler seul à nouveau.

Je m'arrêtai à l'approche du ruisseau où je m'étais baigné ce matin, et m'assis sur le rocher où j'avais mangé mon petit déjeuner. Il y a une autre chose dont je devais m'occuper avant de regagner la maison.

'Finalement décidé d'arrêter de m'ignorer ?' Le souffle du vent, comme un soupir, m'apporta les mots de mon fantôme par delà les années.

'Ouais, Solo… j'aurais dû savoir que tu ne me laisserais pas en paix, cette nuit moins que tout autre.' Je soupirai ; Si je fermais les yeux, je pouvais Presque l'apercevoir devant moi. Debout, avec cette crinière de cheveux blonds encadrant son visage, et cet éternel bandeau bleu les retenant hors de ses yeux.

'Un gars mérite un peu de respect le jour où il s'est levé et est mort.' Il me sourit largement.

'Désolé.' Je murmurai et je résistai à l'impulsion de le toucher. Je sais bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment là.

Il grogna et me lança un sourire taquin, 'T'en a pris du temps pour venir me parler.'

'Eu un peu de mal avec ça, cette année.' Je lui dis, et je tournai mon visage vers la lune.

'Ça va, rat-boy ?' Dans ma tête, il se tourna pour regarder la lune avec moi.

'Ça… ira' Je soupirai et ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, 'Merci d'en avoir assez à foutre pour demander.'

Il se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté.

'Alors…' je demandai doucement, 'Combien de temps encore à attendre ?'

Il ne répondit pas pendant une bonne minute, et je sus qu'il était… ce qu'il aurait été en train de lutter pour me dire, 'Est-ce qu'on pourrait pas juste parler ?' demanda t-il finalement.

'Ben comme je suis juste en train de me parler à moi-même… non ; ça semble vraiment trop… bizarre.'

Il renifla alors, 'Vraiment aucun putain d'respect. Chais pas, moi… peut être encore 5 minutes ?'

'On pourrait penser que tu s'rais capable de déterminer l'heure de ta propre mort avec un peu plus de précision.' Je lui balançais.

'A prendre ou à laisser, rat-boy.' Grogna t-il et je dus me souvenir de garder les yeux fermés pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

Je tendis la main pour relever mon pantalon et désengager mon couteau de chasse de son étui.

'Tu me manques vraiment, King-rat.' Je lui murmurai.

Ses yeux auraient suivi le couteau comme je le déposai sur mes genoux pour relever ma manche.

Il gronda doucement, 'Je déteste vraiment cette partie là,' me dit-il, 'On peut pas juste laisser tomber ça, gamin ?'

'Non.' Je lui dis, 'Une autre année est passée.'

'C'était pas ta putain d'faute.' Me dit-il et il bougea pour se tourner, 'Tu as sauvé les autres… rien qu'tu pouvais faire pour moi.'

J'empoignai la lourde lame comme si c'était un crayon, et l'amenai jusqu'à la face interne de mon bras, 'Je t'ai laissé mourir, Solo.'

'Et main'nant, tu vas t'faire une autre putain de marque… une autre année… une autre cicatrice.' Sa voix était tendue.

'Je n'oublierai pas.' lui promis-je à nouveau, comme je l'avais fait chaque année depuis la nuit où il était mort. La lame glissa sur ma peau et laissa la coupure. Rien d'énorme, ni de spectaculaire… juste assez profond pour que cela laisse une fine cicatrice blanche. Il y en avait neuf maintenant, bien en rang le long de mon avant bras. Je gardai le dos tourné à lui jusqu'à ce que je puisse fermer mes yeux à nouveau.

'C'est fait.' Je soupirai, 'Tu peux te retourner maintenant.'

'Tu n'as pas oublié.' Me dit-il, et sa voix, déjà, était en train de s'évanouir.

'Tu sais…' je lui dis soudain, pris d'inspiration, 'Duo n'a vraiment que neuf ans… Il n'était pas né avant que tu ne meurs.'

'Ben ça fait d'ce jour ton anniversaire, je suppose.' Il me sourit avant de disparaître.

Ce fut mon tour de grogner. J'ouvris les yeux sur une clairière vide.

'Dieu, tu me manques, mon vieil ami.' Je murmurai à l'espace vide devant moi, et je ne pus m'empêcher de tendre la main vers l'endroit où il ne s'était jamais tenu. Je fermai les yeux une seconde, espérant qu'il reviendrait et que je pourrais toucher sa main. J'avais tant besoin que quelqu'un me touche. Mais il ne le faisait pas… il ne le faisait jamais, 'A l'année prochaine.'

Je nettoyai ma lame et la rangeai, et restai assis juste une minute, à cligner des yeux devant la lune. Elle devait être plus brillante que je ne le pensais, parce que mes yeux étaient tout embués.

Mais alors j'eus le sentiment soudain d'être observé. Je me figeai, chacun de mes sens soudainement en alerte. Ce point entre mes omoplates me hurlait de courir, mais quelque chose dans cette présence semblait familière, et je surpris finalement une odeur dans la brise.

'Sort de là, Heero.' Je grognai et je ne pris même pas la peine de me tourner vers lui. Je n'étais pas sûr à cent pour cent de l'endroit exact où il se trouvait.

Cela lui prit un moment pour décider, pensant peut être que j'allais juste à la pêche aux informations et que je n'étais pas sûr qu'il était là, mais finalement, il bougea. Je ne l'entendis toujours pas, mais saisis un mouvement à la périphérie de ma vision. Je me tournai alors vers lui.

'Qu'est ce que tu veux ?' demandai-je, et ma voix avait pris une intonation glaciale. Je souhaitai soudain que cette glace puisse aussi envahir mon cœur.

Il ne parla pas immédiatement, mais s'approcha un peu plus, s'arrêtant face à moi, 'Qu'est ce que tu fais là dehors ?' demanda t-il, et sa voix à lui était… étrange.

'Nous ne sommes pas en mission, actuellement. Ce que je fais de mon temps libre ne regarde que moi.' J'aurais vraiment voulu savoir depuis combien de temps exactement il m'observait, et ce qu'il avait vu. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, et toutes les défenses que je possédais étaient passées en mode 'va te faire foutre'.

Il digéra mes paroles, ce qui me rendit encore plus perplexe ; je m'étais attendu à une attaque verbale instantanée.

'Qu'est ce que tu veux ?' je répétai quand il ne se décida pas à parler immédiatement.

'Je…' Il hésita, et pendant un bref, insaisissable instant, je vis un soupçon de confusion dans ses yeux. Mais je sus soudainement ce qu'il faisait ici.

'Tu m'as suivi parce que tu ne me faisais pas confiance pour ne pas compromettre la mission.' Je dis platement, et je sus quand je le vis flancher que j'avais tapé en plein dans le mille.

'Tu…' Il semblait encore se débattre pour ne pas laisser cela tourner en un match de hurlements, '…étais agité quand tu as quitté la maison.'

Cela me fit rire à voix haute. 'Agité,' je répétai, en me détournant de l'expression maussade de son visage, 'Agité,' je redis encore en ricanant un peu plus.

'Je ne suis pas certain que tu sois en condition…' commença t-il, et je me levai de mon rocher, furieux, brusquement baigné d'amertume.

'Tu m'as surpris un mauvais jour, monsieur l'Enculé-Pour-Qui-Tout-Doit-Toujours-Etre-Parfait Yuy.' Je grondai, et je sus qu'il m'avait alors poussé trop loin, et qu'il était trop tard pour essayer de m'enfoncer un bâillon dans la bouche. 'C'est l'anniversaire de la mort du seul ami que j'ai jamais eu. Je passe un peu de temps seul avec son fantôme chaque année à cette date. Et je ne me souviens pas t'avoir invité à cette réunion. Je n'ai rien fait… putain vraiment rien, pour te compromettre, toi ou les autres. Je suis malade de te voir t'acharner contre moi, vérifiant chacun de mes mouvements et questionnant chacune de mes décisions. Je ne t'ai donné aucune raison de douter de mes capacités et je veux savoir quel est ton putain de problème avec moi !'

Je haletai. Je lui faisais face. J'étais vraiment fâché et à peu près sûr que j'allais mourir.

Il resta debout une bonne minute, à me dévisager. Je supposai qu'il allait me défoncer la gueule à la seconde suivante. Pourtant je ne cédai pas de terrain, non pas que je pensais avoir la moindre chance contre lui, mais parce que je ne recule jamais devant quelque chose que j'ai provoqué.

'Je… m'excuse.' Dit-il doucement, et je suis à peu près certain que ma mâchoire se déboîta quand ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand sous le coup de la surprise. Je tentai de dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit. Il prit avantage de mon silence.

'Nous avons… discuté l'incident des courses, et tu as raison ; nous ne t'avons donné aucune chance de t'expliquer avant de sauter aux conclusions.'

Je fus celui qui fut finalement forcé de baisser les yeux, 'Euh, bien… Uhmmm,' dis-je intelligemment, 'Je…uhhh… accepté.' Je réussis finalement à bredouiller.

Il est possible qu'un petit bruit amusé ait passé ses lèvres, mais je ne pourrais pas le jurer. Mon monde venait un nouvelle fois de basculer hors de son axe. Heero Yuy, me présentant ses excuses ? J'aurais voulu lui demander de répéter… juste pour être sûr. Ça devait être un jumeau non démoniaque. Au prochain coup, il allait me demander si j'allais bien…

'Nous… avons attendu pour dîner.' Il dit ça très tranquillement, et je pense que je m'étranglai.

Je tournoyai pour lui faire face, et je dus me retenir de l'accuser d'être un imposteur.

'Quoi ?' demandai-je stupidement.

L'irritation revint légèrement sur son visage, et il dit, 'ça ne semblait pas très… juste de manger sans toi ce que tu nous avais fourni.' Finit-il par lâcher, et je dus accepter que c'était bien Heero que j'avais en face de moi.

'Je suppose qu'on devrait retourner à la maison, alors.' Dis-je tranquillement.

On fit demi tour et on reprit le chemin côte à côte, et je choisis de ne plus parler, juste pour ne pas briser le charme.

Le chemin était encore diablement long pour devenir de bons potes, mais c'était quand même bien mieux que ce matin.

Tout ce que je pouvais espérer était que le sort tiendrait.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_

_Voilà, j'ai traduit un premier chapitre... Ma première traduction, je suis émue ! Mais b__on sang, j'adore cette histoire. Et la suite va être de mieux en mieux, croyez moi ! Cette fic est exceptionnelle._

_Encouragez moi pour la suite, envoyez moi des reviews !_


	2. Evasions part 1

The Ion Arc 

Gundam Wings n'appartient ni à Sunhawk, qui a néanmoins écrit cette fabuleuse histoire, ni à moi, qui ne suis que l'humble traductrice. Hélas…

_Avertissements : POV Duo, yaoi, angst, langage cru_

Salut à tous, eh bien c'est une première, je ne suis pas en retard pour cette update (qui a dit miracle ?) ! Bon, ce chapitre 2 faisant près de 100 pages, je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de le couper en plusieurs morceaux. Voici donc le premier tiers. J'espère que vous aimerez tous et toutes !

Et puisque maintenant, il y a un système pour répondre aux RAR, je me contenterai ici de remercier chaleureusement **Lu** (traduire, c'est pas simple, mais très agréable dans le cas de cette fic !)**, Black Sharne **(coucou toi, les grands esprits se rencontrent !),** Linka read **(fais moi confiance, cette fic est fabuleuse)**, Sailor Sayuri **(merci pour les confettis !)**, Black-sun **(as-tu eu l'occasion de la lire en VO alors ?)**, Naw **(merci, le fantôme de Solo n'a pas fini de revenir, et d'autres trucs mieux encore !)**, Diri-chan **(pitié, pas de commentaire sur le fait que je suis encore à la bourre pour Noël au Manoir et entre 4 murs ! je le sais !)**, Elangelcaido **(tout a fait d'accord, c'est pas une fic comme les autres)**, Onarluca **(merci Artémis, mais quel est ton secret pour suivre toutes les fics qui sortent ?)**, Lou** (Heero parlera certainement plus que dans certaines fics, et Duo ne sera pas aussi hystérique, tu vas voir, ça va être super !)**, Kelidril **(alors, tu l'as lu en VO ? continue à me lire quand même…)**, Ipikou **(Duo n'a pas fini de souffrir, mais ta patience sera récompensé car cette fic est fantastique)**, Iria-chan **(merci infiniment pour ton compliment ! Yeees !)**, Babou **(je suis d'accord avec toi, mais les câlins pour Duo, c'est pas pour tout de suite !)**, Aya **(génialement géniale est le mot juste !)**, Justshadows **(merci, tu vas voir, c'est de mieux en mieux)**, Didilove37 **(merci, et contente que ça t'accroche !)**, bah on s'en fout** (c'est gentil, merci ! voici la suite tant attendue)**, Smirnoff **(salut toi, et merci de tes compliments, c'est un Duo dont tu ne te lassera pas, celui de cette fic. Il est incroyablement complexe)**, Surimi girl **(merci, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Evasions (part 1/3)**

Finalement, je n'ai pas demandé à faire des missions solos après ce premier moment délicat que nous avons passé tous les cinq ensemble. Les choses s'arrangèrent un peu après la nuit où je sortis en trombe de la maison. Je ne me sentais toujours pas à l'aise pour parler de trucs personnels avec Heero ou Wufei, et je fis très attention à garder ma relation avec eux strictement professionnelle, néanmoins ils reculèrent un peu. Quatre et Trowa m'acceptaient un peu mieux et je parvins même à développer, avec Quatre en tout cas, le genre de relation que j'avais espéré partager avec eux tous.

Je pense à lui un peu comme à un petit frère. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, il n'a pourtant pas besoin de ma protection. Il est sacrément coriace quand il est derrière les commandes de son Gundam, possède un sens tactique absolument brillant ; mais d'une certaine manière, il donne l'impression d'une… innocence éthérée. Je pense que c'est ce qui me poussait à le protéger ; il n'avait jamais vu certaines des choses que j'avais vues dans ma vie, et je voulais le garder à l'abri de ce type d'horreurs.

Les deux mois suivants me trouvèrent en paire, et assigné à travailler, avec à peu près toutes les combinaisons possibles de nous cinq qu'on pourrait imaginer. Le pire fut deux longues semaines où, en partenariat avec Heero, nous dûmes nous faire passer pour des camarades de chambre dans un pensionnat. Je cru devenir fou, à partager une chambre avec ce gars, partager les repas, faire notre travail scolaire ensemble, sans jamais réussir à briser cet extérieur froid. Je fis de mon mieux pour être aussi peu agaçant que possible. Je suivis toutes les règles de l'école, comme un bon petit garçon, je n'entrepris rien qui aurait pu être considéré comme mettant en danger la mission, laissai ma musique dans mon Gundam, et fis simplement de mon mieux pour garder ma bouche fermée. Pourtant, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à la fin de ces deux semaines, je semblais l'avoir ennuyé à un point pas possible, parce qu'il était encore plus froid et maussade que quand nous étions arrivés.

Et bien sûr, cela n'aidait pas vraiment que je passe la plupart de mes nuits à rêver que la glace fonde enfin dans ces incroyables yeux bleus. Rêvant que je puisse, enfin, dépasser cet extérieur froid, pour trouver l'homme passionné qui vivait à l'intérieur.

Oh la ferme. Je suis tout à fait conscient que cette glace le remplissait sans doute jusqu'à la moelle, et que s'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'un atome de passion dans ce corps, ce n'était certainement pas _mes_ mains qui allaient la réveiller. C'était des rêves, ok ? Je sais ça. Ces deux semaines m'apprirent au moins cela, si elles ne m'apprirent rien d'autre.

Même la courte mission avec Wufei ne fut pas aussi pénible. Je suppose que c'est parce que je n'attendais rien de lui. Je pense qu'il me détestait à peu près autant que Heero, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas de la même manière. Par ailleurs, j'avais, semble t-il, réussi à gagner un peu de son respect avec mes talents de pilote et il en était enfin arrivé à un point où il était courtois avec moi, si ce n'est vraiment amical.

J'attendais ma prochaine mission avec un mélange confus d'épouvante et d'anticipation. J'étais supposé rejoindre Heero et Quatre. Nous allions nous cacher aux States, à la bordure d'une ville industrielle quelque part dans l'ouest. Nous allions rester dans une petite maison à environ 3 kilomètres d'un entrepôt désaffecté où nous pourrions cacher nos Gundams. Des rumeurs disaient que quelque chose d'étrange se passait dans les parages, et nous devions aller à la pêche aux infos.

Autant j'attendais avec impatience de revoir Quatre, autant j'avais réussi à éviter Heero depuis la mission en pensionnat, et je n'étais pas vraiment pressé d'être enfermé dans une 'petite maison' avec Monsieur Sensible. Je suppose que j'aurais simplement du être content que ce soit Quatre qui soit le troisième de notre petite équipe, et pas Wufei. Je pense pas que j'aurais survécu, enfermé trop longtemps avec les frères Grimm.

J'étais donc aussi discret que possible lorsque je descendis de mon Gundam après avoir atterri et l'avoir sécurisé dans l'entrepôt. Les deux autres Gundams étaient déjà là ; Wing parvint d'une manière ou d'une autre à me fusiller du regard avec la même expression colérique que celle de son pilote. Je résistai à l'envie de lui foutre un coup. Ça n'aurait vraiment pas été très mature.

J'étais en train de me demander si quelqu'un était censé me rencontrer, ou si je devais deviner tout seul où était le refuge, quand la voix de Quatre retentit, tandis qu'il accourait à ma rencontre.

"Eh, Qat !" je lui lançais tout en sautant du sol, le rencontrant à mi chemin pour lui retourner sa courte étreinte.

"Duo !" rigola t-il, "Tu es finalement là ; je commençais à m'inquiéter."

Je le tins à bout de bras et le dévisageai avec un franc sourire, "Aucun problème. Juste de la prudence."

Par-dessus son épaule, j'entrevis notre autre partenaire, et poussai un grand soupir ; Heero me jetait déjà des regards mortels, et je venais juste d'arriver. Ça allait être une très longue mission.

"Eh, Heero," je l'appelai et il vint vers nous en parlant.

"Tu es en retard." Dit-il d'un air renfrogné.

Je roulais des yeux. "Cinq putains de minutes, Yuy. Me les brise pas."

Il continua à me regarder fixement, et soudainement, je me sentis vraiment bizarre, avec ma main sur l'épaule de Quatre, alors je pris un peu de distance par rapport à eux deux, me tournant pour prendre mon sac.

Ouaip. Une putain de longue mission en perspective.

Attirail sur le dos, je me retournais et leur lançais un grand sourire, "Après vous, Ô partenaires en crimes."

Quatre ricana et alla chercher son propre bagage. Je le suivis, pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée de rester à proximité pour faire un concours de regard avec Monsieur Regard-Qui-Tue. Après une seconde, j'entendis ses pas derrière moi.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'au refuge, Heero s'y était apparemment déjà installé, et c'est lui qui nous y guida. Le trajet fut en quelque sorte inconfortable, et pas seulement à cause de l'air froid de la nuit. Le milieu de l'hiver n'a aucune prise sur Heero Yuy. Ce mec pourrait éteindre des incendies avec son silence de glace.

Quatre et moi, nous nous retrouvâmes à réduire notre conversation au minimum pendant la marche ; attendant d'un accord mutuel de trouver un endroit où nous pourrions trouver un peu d'intimité.

Quand les paramètres de la mission avaient indiqué 'petite maison', ils n'avaient pas blagué. C'était juste une carcasse en ruine d'un étage, avec une petite cour pleine de saletés, et des voisins qui n'auraient pas posé de questions, même si on était arrivé à dos d'éléphant. C'était les premières heures avant l'aube néanmoins, et personne n'était là pour nous voir arriver. Mauvais voisinage ; je pouvais le dire instantanément, et je décidai qu'il me faudrait garder un œil sur Quatre. J'imagine qu'il n'avait jamais vu _ce_ côté d'une ville auparavant, et ne savait probablement même pas ce que le terme 'maison du crack' signifiait.

Chaque nerf que je possédais se contracta rien qu'en passant la porte d'entrée.

Heero nous mena à l'intérieur, et Quatre regarda autour de lui avec un petit 'oh'. Je souris de toutes mes dents et sans réfléchir, je dis "Sympa ton appart, Heero. J'aime vraiment comment tu l'as arrangé."C'était une simple plaisanterie ; comme je dis… je n'avais pas été autour de lui depuis quelques temps. J'en avais oublié que les Soldats Parfaits ne sont pas autorisés à blaguer. Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose dans le Manuel du Parfait Soldat à ce propos. La règle numéro 16, juste après celle qui dit qu'ils ne peuvent jamais sourire, et juste avant celle qui dit qu'ils doivent avoir les abdos d'un putain de dieu grec.

Il me fusilla du regard, ignorant mon commentaire et indiquant l'espace autour de lui, "nous avons l'électricité et l'eau courante. Les chambres sont à l'arrière. Je vais commencer le repas."

Et sur ces entrefaites, il tourna des talons et quitta la pièce.

"Quel ordure," murmura Quatre, et j'acquiesçai tandis que nous allions vers l'arrière de la bicoque. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans la première pièce où j'entrai ; je ne vis aucun sac, alors j'entrai et déposai mes affaires sur l'un des lits. La poussière s'envola et je souris en me demandant comment Quatre allait supporter ça.

Il revint dans ma chambre quelques minutes plus tard avec un sourire plein de regret, "Attends de voir la salle de bain." Il sourit d'un air affecté.

"Eh bien…" je lui dis, "je pensais prendre une douche avant qu'on dîne…"

"Je t'en prie, après toi," rigola t-il, "je pense que je vais abandonner l'idée de me laver jusqu'à ce que cette mission soit finie."

Je sortis mes affaires de mon sac, et là, pris d'une pensée soudaine, je me précipitai à la cuisine.

"Heero," lui lançai-je depuis l'encadrement de la porte," ça te pose un problème si je me douche avant le repas ?"

"Vas-y," me répondit-il sans tourner la tête, "j'ai déjà pris la mienne."

Eh bien, ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé. Bien sûr, il était peut être en train de faire son regard qui tue, et c'est parce qu'il avait le dos tourné que je ne pouvais pas le voir.

"Merci mon pote," je lui dis. J'essayai toujours de garder présent à l'esprit qu'il valait mieux que je m'en tienne à des phrases courtes et à une politesse stricte quand j'avais à faire à Heero Yuy. Je ne pouvais jamais savoir quand une de mes paroles ou un de mes actes allaient le faire démarrer au quart de tour.

La salle de bain n'était pas si mal que ça comparée à d'autres que j'avais déjà vu dans ma courte vie, mais je suppose que d'après les standards de Quatre, c'était le fin fond du royaume du dégueulasse.

Je me dépêchai et utilisai seulement de l'eau tiède, juste au cas où, puis, une fois terminé, je retournai dans ma chambre pour me brosser les cheveux et m'habiller. Il y avait à peine assez de place dans la minuscule salle de bain pour se retourner.

J'enfilai une paire de vieux pantalons Dockers mais restai torse nu tant que mes cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau partout, je sortis mon lecteur MP3 et mis un peu de musique en faisant attention à garder le volume bas, et commençai la tâche ardue de démêler mes cheveux humides.

J'avais découvert quelques albums d'Emerson, Lake and Palmer après qu'une certaine jeune vendeuse d'épicerie m'ait parlé de leur musique et rapidement, je m'immergeai dans la besogne familière de brosser mes cheveux et commençai à chantonner doucement en rythme.

_"Lend your love to me tonight, don't ask me who or what is right. I have no strength I cannot fight, just flood my darkness with your light..."_ "Donne moi ton amour cette nuit, ne me demande pas ce qui est juste. Je n'ai aucune force, je ne peux pas me battre, emplis mon obscurité avec ta lumière…"

Je me penchai en avant et rejetai ma chevelure en avant pour les démêler complètement, ôtant jusqu'aux nœuds d'en dessous.

"..._ Behind this face I am alone, I would give everything I own, to touch you. Just lend your love to me once more, don't ask me what I came back for... __Shit." _"Derrière ce visage je suis seul, je donnerai tout ce que je possède pour te toucher. Donne moi seulement ton amour une nouvelle fois, ne me demande pas pourquoi je suis revenu… _Merde_ !"

C'est à ce moment là que j'aperçus le sac rangé sous le lit en face de celui que j'avais choisi. J'aurai dû savoir que Heero ne laisserait pas ses affaires traîner au milieu de la pièce. L'espace d'un battement de cœur, je restai pétrifié, tandis que monsieur Lake chantait sans moi. Puis je me redressai, rejetant mes cheveux en arrière, et me tournai pour attraper mes trucs… pour trouver Heero debout dans l'encadrement de la porte avec la plus indescriptible des expressions que j'ai jamais vu sur son visage. Je clignai des yeux bêtement pendant une minute et sentis ma figure s'enflammer. Puis je me ruai pour fermer mon lecteur MP, arrêtant la musique, et le silence soudain me parut presque assourdissant.

"Désolé, Heero," je marmonnai, attrapant mon sac et fourrant mes trucs à l'intérieur aussi vite que je le pouvais. J'allais pas rester dans _cette_ chambre ; uh'uh… pas question… absolument pas. "J'avais pas vu tes affaires."

Il ne dit rien pendant encore deux secondes, et je commençais à me demander si une personne pouvait actuellement percer des trous dans une autre personne juste avec le regard.

"Tu n'as pas…" commença t-il puis il s'arrêta pour s'éclaircir la gorge, "Le dîner est prêt."

Puis il disparut.

Je soupirai en signe de soulagement, et traînai mes fesses hors de cette chambre aussi vite que mes pieds pouvaient me porter.

Je découvris qu'il y avait seulement une autre chambre, avec juste un lit dedans, et Quatre l'avait déjà revendiqué. Super. 'Semblerait donc que je dormirais sur le canapé pendant toute la durée de cette mission.

Je pêchai un pull noir dans mon sac et l'enfilai, tout en me dirigeant vers la cuisine, je ne voulais pas être en retard pour quelque chose que monsieur Horloge Atomique avait planifié.

Quatre était déjà assis à la petite table en métal, observant d'un œil incertain le ragoût que Heero était en train de cuisiner. La cuisine était une petite pièce étroite, et l'archaïque cuisinière fonctionnant au gaz m'arracha un sourire. Il y avait très exactement trois chaises autour de la table, et aucune d'entre elle n'était assortie aux autres.

Je fis le tour et allai me chercher moi même un bol, puis me servis une ou deux louches de ragoût.

Derrière moi, Quatre émit une sorte de halètement, et je lui jetai un coup d'oeil.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe, Qat ?" demandai-je lorsque je le trouvai en train de me regarder fixement.

"C'est juste que je ne t'avais jamais vu avec tes cheveux défaits avant." me dit-il. "Tu n'as même plus l'air d'être toi-même !"

Je remis une mèche derrière mon oreille d'un air gêné. "Je… j'étais pressé," je murmurai et je m'installai à la seul chaise encore vide autour de la table.

Heero mangeait son repas avec toute son attention focalisée sur sa tâche, sans lever les yeux. On aurait pu croire qu'il était seul dans la pièce.

Moi, je dégustai mon ragoût lentement, quelque chose que j'avais appris très tôt dans la vie. Plus tu manges lentement, plus tu te sentiras rempli. Si tu grignotes une tranche de pain pendant dix minutes, tu peux te convaincre toi-même que tu as mangé deux fois plus que ce que tu as avalé en réalité. Dévore le, et ça aura disparu avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte, et tu auras toujours faim.

"C'est bon, Heero," je me souvins de dire… poliment. Il grogna en réponse.

Une fois de plus, et pas pour la première fois, je m'interrogeai sur ce qui l'énervait autant chez moi, pour que la plupart du temps, il ne me regarde même pas. Je soupirai.

"Que se passe t-il, Duo ?" demanda Quatre gentiment, et j'aurais pu me foutre des coups de pieds aux fesses.

"Heuuu… je pensais juste. Ce serait bien si nos missions pouvaient être à Hawaï, ou en Californie, ou quelque part ailleurs où il ferait chaud, de temps à autres," j'éludai, et avec talent, je pense.

Quatre grimaça et inclina la tête en signe de profonde approbation. "Je _déteste_ le froid" murmura t-il, et il prit une autre bouchée du ragoût chaud tout en frissonnant de manière théâtrale.

Je ris un peu de son comportement, puis pris le soin de le regarder un peu mieux ; il portait une paire de pantalon en coton léger et une chemise, "Est-ce que tu n'as rien de plus chaud ?" je lui demandai.

Il baissa la tête, embarrassé, "Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'empaqueter autre chose ; j'ai dû amener ce que j'avais avec moi."

Nous n'étions pas si différents en taille, je pense que je suis un peu plus maigre que lui, et je fais peut être un ou deux centimètres de plus, mais je pensais que mes fringues pouvaient lui aller, "je regarderai dans mes affaires après le dîner," je lui promis, "je pense qu'on doit porter les mêmes tailles."

Il me jeta un regard plein de reconnaissance, et je réalisai qu'il ne devait vraiment pas se sentir à l'aise. Bordel, c'est vrai, la maison était _vraiment_ humide.

Pendant un instant, j'oubliai presque en face de qui j'étais assis, et ouvris la bouche pour demander si Heero avait quoi que ce soit qu'il pourrait donner pour la bonne cause. Il était un peu plus large d'épaule que moi ou Quatre, mais néanmoins… aucun d'entre nous n'était si différent que ça en taille. Mais alors je clignai des yeux bêtement. Il était assis là avec juste son jean et un débardeur.

"Bon Dieu, Heero !" je bafouillai, "Est ce que tu n'es pas gelé ?"

Je jure que ses joues se colorèrent légèrement et il haussa les épaules sans lever la tête, "Le froid est hors de propos."

Si Trowa ou Quatre avait dit ça, j'aurais juste éclaté de rire et les aurait accusé d'avoir oublié d'emmener des vêtements chauds. Mais là, c'était Monsieur Toujours Préparé, après tout, alors je gardai mes théories pour moi.

Je rentrai ma tête dans mes épaules, et me lançai en espérant faire le bon choix, murmurant "Est-ce que tu voudrais que je regarde si j'ai quelque chose de plus chaud que tu peux porter ?"

Ses yeux quittèrent son bol pour un bref instant, mais il dit seulement "Pas besoin." Il y eut un petit moment de silence, puis il ajouta "Merci quand même."

Je faillis m'étouffer avec mon dîner. Je relevai les yeux mais il était à nouveau complètement focalisé sur son ragoût. De l'autre côté de la table, je surpris Quatre, que le comportement de notre stoïque partenaire faisait cligner des yeux comme un hibou, et nous échangeâmes un grand sourire.

Quatre et moi insistâmes pour faire la vaisselle, et Heero disparut dans sa chambre aussitôt son repas terminé.

"Je crois que je fais des progrès, Qat." Je lui chuchotai alors que je lavais et qu'il essuyait, "J'ai survécu à un repas entier sans me faire démonter la tête !"

Quatre rigola doucement, et me balança son coude dans les côtes. " Ne sois pas si sûr de toi ; tu risques de devenir négligent et de perdre un bras, ou un truc comme ça."

Je ricanai et lui tendit un bol propre. "Alors, comment va tout le monde ?" Je n'avais vu aucun des autres depuis quelques temps déjà.

Il laissa sa voix reprendre une hauteur normale alors que nous discutions de ses missions récentes et des endroits où il avait été. Il avait passé un peu de temps dans l'espace, et je me plaignis que cela me manquait. J'avais fait quelques boulots d'infiltration et il se lamenta de n'avoir que très peu de compétences dans ce domaine. Il me raconta sa dernière rencontre avec Wufei, et put me dire qu'il allait bien une semaine auparavant. Moi, je n'avais vu personne plus récemment, si bien que j'étais incapable de lui donner les informations qu'il désirait avidement et secrètement, je le sais.

"Je suis sûr que Trowa va bien," je murmurai doucement comme nous finissions la vaisselle, laissant un sourire entendu fleurir sur mes lèvres.

Il cligna des yeux pendant une seconde, puis se couvrit de la plus éclatante teinte de rouge que j'ai jamais vu. Pendant un instant, je crus qu'il allait s'évanouir.

"Duo !" il haleta, diablement secoué, "Comment as-tu… Je veux dire… Je…"

Je ris de lui et l'attrapai sous le menton pour lui refermer la bouche.

"Parce que tu est foutument rayonnant dès qu'il entre dans une pièce," je lui dis avec un sourire canaille.

"Ne t_'avise_ pas d'en parler à qui que ce soit !" explosa t-il, et ses yeux étaient écarquillés de peur.

Je me sentis mal ; je n'avais vraiment pas réalisé qu'il pensait que c'était un tel profond secret, "Je suis désolé, Quatre," je lui dit, "je n'aurais pas dû te taquiner avec ça… Je pensais juste… Vous deux, c'est comme si vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre… Je…"

Je me sentis soudainement très embarrassé, et rentrai ma tête dans mes épaules, fermant ma grande gueule. Il resta face à moi, debout, à cligner des yeux.

"Tu ne penses pas que je suis… une sorte d'anormal ?" chuchota t-il, et je relevai brusquement la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"Pourquoi diable est ce que ça ferait de toi un anormal de tenir à quelqu'un ?" je grondai, un peu plus rudement que je ne l'avais projeté.

Un pur soulagement envahit son visage, et je me retrouvais soudainement avec Quatre enroulé autour de mon cou.

"J'ai toujours eu peur que si vous, les gars, vous découvriez… Je pensais parfois… Mais je…" Ce fut à son tour de buter sur les mots.

Je le serrai dans mes bras en retour pendant un moment, et pour dire la vérité, j'appréciais juste le contact avec un autre être humain, mais ensuite je me redressai et l'attirai pour qu'il s'asseye avec moi à la table.

"Qat," je lui dis sérieusement, "je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont les autres gars pourraient le prendre, mais _je_ n'ai aucun problème avec ça."

Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure pendant une minute, "Avant que je ne rencontre Trowa," confessa t-il doucement, "je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi à la question. Je supposais juste que je n'avais pas encore rencontré la bonne fille."

Cela me fit rire et je mis ma main sur la sienne, "jamais rêvé que tu n'avais simplement pas encore rencontré le bon _garçon_, hein ?"

Il rougit à nouveau et sa mâchoire s'ouvrit pendant une minute entière sans qu'il parvienne à produire le moindre son.

Je savais ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de me demander, mais il ne savait pas comment le faire. J'y songeais pendant une minute, essayant de trouver comment mettre mes pensées en mots.

"Ecoute," je finis par dire, et ma voix baissa d'un autre cran, "je ne suis pas sûr que je crois à… ces trucs d'homo et hétéro… Je pense que quand tu trouves cette… _personne_ à qui tu es prédestiné… ça n'a pas trop d'importance, l'emballage dans lequel ils arrivent." Je fronçai les sourcils et laissai mon regard errer dans le vide pendant une minute, cherchant encore mes mots. "Je ne pensais pas que j'étais… je veux dire, j'ai toujours _pensé_ que j'étais hétéro jusqu'à ce que…"

Je jetai un autre coup d'œil à Quatre et le trouvai en train de me sourire comme un demeuré et cette horrible sensation me vint à l'esprit que je venais d'en dire vraiment trop.

"Tu rayonnes toi aussi, en quelque sorte." Me dit-il de sa voix la plus douce, et puis son sourire s'effaça, "Enfin, tu rayonnais… avant…" Il se tut et regarda à nouveau vers moi avec, dans les yeux, l'expression la plus désolée qui soit.

Je ne me mis pas à rougir. Je devins plus blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine ; je suis sûr de ça parce que Quatre sembla effrayé et m'attrapa le bras.

"Duo ?" murmura t-il, sa voix emplie d'inquiétude.

"Per… personne d'autre ne sait ?" Je pouvais à peine forcer ma voix à se faire entendre.

Il secoua la tête d'un air catégorique et je me souvins de respirer.

"Il me tuerait et répandrait des morceaux de corps d'ici à la ceinture d'astéroïde," je prévins Quatre, et je parvins même à lui soutirer un petit sourire triste.

"Avant je pensais…" commença t-il et puis il s'arrêta, me dévisageant avec ces grands yeux bleus. "Mais alors il a commencé à être si… salaud… avec toi…"

Son utilisation de ce qui, pour lui, ressemblait presque à un juron, le fit rougir, et je ris encore tout bas.

Je secouai la tête, "Non, il n'y a absolument rien dans le cœur de cet homme pour moi, mis à part une aversion complète. Aucun doute la dessus."

Son visage se décomposa et pendant un instant, je crus qu'il allait pleurer. Je clignai bêtement des yeux face à lui. "Qat, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

"De voir la manière dont il te traite… J'ai tellement peur que Trowa réagisse comme ça, si jamais il venait à réaliser…"

Putain, il semblait si vulnérable, l'ombre de ma propre douleur se reflétant sur son visage, que je le pris contre moi et le laissai poser sa tête sur mon épaule, ma main frottant son dos de haut en bas en un geste apaisant.

"Trowa n'est pas comme ça," je lui dit fermement, "je ne peux pas te dire s'il sera intéressé ou non… mais je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il n'agira jamais comme… _ça_."

Il acquiesça contre mon épaule, "je ne pense pas non plus… mais…"

"Hey, ce n'est pas parce que mon cœur a été assez stupide pour décider d'aller se languir de Monsieur Glaçon, que c'est une raison pour toi d'avoir peur," je lui murmurai, terrorisé à l'idée que nous ne gardions pas nos voix assez basses.

Il se redressa et me regarda, "je ne sais pas comment tu supportes ça." Il soupira, "ça me tuerait si Trowa me traitait de la manière dont Heero te traite."

Je lui fis un large sourire, me forçant à être brave. "Je commence à penser à 'baka' comme à un mot tendre."

Il dut étouffer un rire derrière sa main et je pus enfin mettre fin à cette conversation.

Il redevint grave. "Duo… je suis si content qu'on ait pu parler ; ça a vraiment aidé."

Je lui souris chaudement. "Ça le fait, n'est ce pas ?" je lui accordai.

Puis j'allai dans la salle de bain pour prendre mon sac de l'endroit où je l'avais foutu. Le pull que je portais était le plus chaud que j'avais, alors je m'en extirpai pour le lui faire porter.

"Mais Duo…" objecta t-il, se sentant coupable.

"Ne t'en fait pas pour ça," je lui assurai et je me trouvai une autre chemise, une toute simple, pas aussi chaude mais au moins avec des manches longues. "Je suis plus habitué au froid. Ça ne me dérange pas autant que toi."

Il prit le pull, et une paire de jeans épais également, et finalement il rejoignit sa chambre. Comme je l'avais espéré, il supposait que j'allais retourner dans l'autre chambre avec Heero. J'attendis jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr qu'il était dans sa chambre pour la nuit, puis m'installai sur le canapé, utilisant mon sac comme oreiller.

Survivre à un dîner sans se faire gueuler dessus n'était pas suffisant pour me rendre téméraire et essayer d'aller faire le siège de cette porte fermée. Je ne suis pas du genre suicidaire.

Mais au matin, je finis par souhaiter avoir pensé à emporter une couverture, parce que je me gelais les couilles.

Je suis du genre matinal, vieille habitude de la rue ; alors avant même que Quatre soit levé, j'avais rangé mon sac ailleurs et il n'y avait aucune trace de l'endroit où j'avais passé la nuit.

Je me retrouvai à fureter dans la cuisine, trouvai quelques patates et des restes de viande que Heero n'avait pas utilisé pour le ragoût, et m'employai à faire réchauffer tout ça pour le petit déj'.

Quatre fut le premier à me rejoindre en traînant des pieds, portant mes vêtements et baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et il s'assit simplement à la table pendant que je terminais de cuisiner.

Heero ne sortit pas jusqu'à ce que tout soit prêt à être mis sur la table ; j'étais à peu près sûr qu'il m'évitait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Quatre, puis à moi et fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de s'installer à table. Parfois, ça me fatigue, rien que d'essayer de deviner ce qui lui passe par la tête.

Il portait à nouveau son jean et un simple tee shirt. Je me mordis un peu la lèvre avant de rassembler le courage de lui offrir à nouveau une de mes chemises.

"Heero… J'ai quelques chemises à manches longues, si tu veux emprunter…"

"J'ai dit que c'était bon" répondit-il catégoriquement, et je fis machine arrière en haussant mentalement des épaules. Qu'il aille au diable.

Quatre fronçait des sourcils comme s'il était sur le point de lui rentrer dedans des deux mains ; je chopai ses yeux et lui lançai un regard d'avertissement. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin, c'était que Quatre commence à sermonner Heero. Je risquais de finir tué en essayant de sauver les fesses de Quatre.

Je finis de servir le petit déjeuner et tournai la conversation vers la mission. Toujours un sujet sans risque avec Heero Yuy.

Nous mangeâmes donc notre repas et l'heure suivante fut employée à passer en revue les objectifs de la mission et le peu d'informations dont nous disposions.

On peut pas dire qu'on avait grand chose ; un espion que nous avions dans l'organisation Oz avait fait un rapport selon lequel quelque chose se passait ici. La fameuse aiguille dans une botte de foin.

"Bon, c'est pas en restant assis ici qu'on va trouver quelque chose" je finis par lâcher.

"Je suis d'accord," dit Quatre, "Nous devons sortir et aller là où nous pourrons faire des contacts… rencontrer des gens."

La perspective d'avoir Quatre vagabonder seul dans le voisinage glaça mon sang dans mes veines. Pendant une minute, j'oubliai la mission et me tournai vers lui.

"Ecoute Qat…" je commençai, essayant de trouver comment dire les choses sans heurter ses sentiments ; "C'est quelque chose dont je voulais te parler justement…"

Il me fit face et rencontra mon regard avec un curieux renfrognement.

"Ce n'est pas… exactement le genre de place où _nous avons_ l'habitude de rester." Je ne voulais pas l'exclure en disant '_tu as'_, "La plupart des gens qu'on va croiser ici seront… des trafiquants de drogues, et des putes, et ce genre de gens."

Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir lequel de nous deux rougissait le plus.

"Il va falloir que tu sois vraiment prudent dans les environs." Je baissais les yeux sur mes mains, je me sentais vraiment mal ; comme si je disais qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer la situation seul, mais je ne savais pas comment le dire autrement. "Tu ne devrais vraiment pas sortir sans l'un d'entre nous…"

Puis je regardai Heero. _Le regardai vraiment, avec mon esprit enclenché sur le mode 'rue'._

"Oh mon Dieu… Vous allez _tous les deux_ ressortir comme des poissons hors de leur bocal," je bafouillai avant d'avoir la chance de pouvoir fermer ma grande gueule.

Heero sembla furieux, Quatre sembla troublé.

"Duo… Je ne comprends pas," dit Quatre.

Heero ne dit rien du tout.

Je me levai et marchai jusqu'à la fenêtre, leur tournant le dos, essayant de prétendre que je parlais à personne en particulier.

"Ecoutez," je dis en soupirant lourdement, "j'ai grandi dans des endroits comme… ceux là. Je sais… de quoi je parle. Il n'y a rien derrière cette porte, hormis des prédateurs… et des proies. Tu es l'un, ou tu es l'autre. Tu es une menace ou bien tu es en danger. Et si tu es perçu comme étant une trop grosse menace, alors tu es dans un tout autre sorte de danger.

Je me retournai vers eux et regardai durement le visage inexpressif de Heero. "Tu es un prédateur. Tu ressembles à un putain de flic infiltré."

Je me tournai vers Quatre. "Tu es une proie. Tu ressembles à un coup facile."

Bordel ; maintenant ils avaient l'air tous les deux furieux contre moi.

"Je suis désolé… je sais pas comment l'expliquer autrement. On va attirer toute sorte d'attention quand on va sortir, là dehors."

Il y eut un long silence et à ma grande surprise, ce fut Heero qui le brisa.

"Qu'est ce que tu es ?"

Je clignai des yeux, choqué par la question, "Proie avec un bord tranchant," je répondis avant d'avoir le temps d'y penser. "Je ne suis pas une menace mais je comprends les lois de la jungle."

Il resta assis à me dévisager. Ce n'était pas vraiment un regard fixe et furieux mais ça me fit sentir comme si j'étais décortiqué jusqu'à la moelle, pesé et mesuré.

"Alors tu devrais être celui d'entre nous qui va sortir," finit-il par lâcher, et cela me laissa encore plus choqué.

Je ne savais pas s'il fallait que j'explose de joie ou que je me renfrogne. Une partie de moi flottait à trente centimètres du sol à l'idée que, _peut être_, il me faisait assez confiance pour savoir ce dont je parlais. L'autre moitié se demandait seulement dans quel foutu bordel je m'étais encore foutu.

"Heero !" articula Quatre d'un ton sec, "si c'est si dangereux que ça dehors, tu ne peux pas l'envoyer par lui-même !"

"Il est… l'expert ici," dit Heero doucement et pendant une seconde, je fus très occupé à décider s'il s'agissait d'une remarque péjorative, si bien que je loupai une partie de ce que Quatre dit en suivant.

"… bordel ! Tu laisses tes sentiments personnels contre Duo…" Il devait être sacrément furieux s'il se mettait à jurer.

"Qat !" je l'interrompis sévèrement, effrayé de ce qu'il pouvait être sur le point de dire. Je baissai à nouveau ma voix lorsque j'eus toute son attention.

"Je suis désolé…" je lui dis, "je n'essaie pas de rabaisser tes capacités. Si on était dans je ne sais quel réunion politique de haute importance ou… dans une situation de négociation ; tu serais l'homme du jour. Mais… ça, c'est différent. C'est en dehors de ton champ d'expérience ; c'est tout."

Il remâcha ça, me jeta un regard de la mort et dit finalement, "je ne pense pas que ce soit sûr pour toi de sortir seul."

"Actuellement, j'attirerai moins l'attention par moi-même," je lui assurai.

Il tourna ses yeux bleus pâles sur Heero une nouvelle fois et je fus simplement soulagé de ne plus les avoir sur moi.

"Je veux juste qu'il soit clair que je suis totalement opposé à cela," grinça t-il entre ses dents, "et qu'est ce que nous sommes censé faire, toi et moi ? Attendre ici sans rien faire pendant que Duo fait tout le boulot ?"

"J'ai l'intention de faire un peu de reconnaissance à la tombée de la nuit, quand la probabilité de rencontrer…"

J'éclatai de rire. J'aurais pas dû, et putain, je me retrouvai encore une fois avec deux paires d'yeux braqués sur moi.

"Uhmmm… Heero," je baissai la tête, "la tombée de la nuit, c'est le moment où les choses commencent à se réveiller, dans un quartier comme celui-ci. Tu ferais mieux d'attendre jusqu'à 3 ou 4 heures du mat'."

J'eus droit à une légère inflexion du sourcil et à un grognement. Je pris ça comme la confirmation que l'information était prise en compte.

Je décidai de quitter cette discussion tant que j'avais encore le dessus, "je vais voir si je peux me composer une tenue," et je partis à la recherche de mon sac de voyage.

Y'avait pas d'quoi se presser ; inutile de sortir avant encore plusieurs heures. Quoi que, en y pensant bien, je pourrais toujours trouver un endroit où acheter des fringues plus chaudes pour les deux autres, pendant que je patienterais jusqu'à ce que la vie reprenne dans le quartier.

Je sortis toutes mes affaires et les observai attentivement, essayant de décider qui j'allais bien pouvoir être ; mon personnage de Max n'était pas le bon pour ce genre de situation. Je suppose que j'allais finir par jouer Dodger la brute ou Helio la pute. J'aurais préféré Dodger ; _je_ n'aimais même pas Helio. Mais je finis par conclure que je n'avais aucun des bons vêtements, pour aucun des deux. Je vérifiai l'heure ; presque dix heures. Je serais probablement capable de trouver un coin où acheter des fringues, et en profiter pour reconnaître un peu le voisinage, avant que le quartier ne s'éveille. Je sortis ma cagnotte et comptai suffisamment de fric pour acheter ce dont j'allais avoir besoin, plus un petit extra.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous ?" me demanda Heero derrière moi, et je me retournai pour trouver les gars me regardant curieusement. Enfin, Quatre me regardait curieusement. Heero, lui, regardait simplement.

"On va avoir besoin de quelques trucs," je lui dis, fourrant l'argent dans ma poche de devant, "je vais sortir."

"Duo," Quatre vint vers moi avec quelque chose dans sa main, "Heero et moi avons discuté de tes sorties en solitaire. Je ne suis toujours pas ravi à ce propos et nous avons décidé que tu devrais au moins porter un émetteur."

Je me redressai et observai ce qu'il me tendait, "tu as du matériel de surveillance ?"

"Quelques trucs," admit Heero et je dus me réfréner de lui demander ce qu'il nous dissimulait d'autre, bordel de merde.

Je pris le soin de regarder le petit microphone lorsque Quatre le mit dans ma main. C'était juste un transmetteur ; ils ne pourraient pas me parler. Mais c'était néanmoins un vrai petit bijou ; je reconnus le modèle, il avait une portée de près d'un kilomètre et demi.

Je fis mon plus beau sourire à Heero, "je suis impressionné."

Bien sûr, je n'eus droit qu'à un grognement en réponse.

Je remâchai ça dans ma tête, soupesant les possibilités d'être attrapé par rapport au stress que toute cette affaire semblait faire peser sur Quatre.

"D'accord," je finis par dire, enlevant ma chemise et farfouillant pour trouver mon kit de réparation, puis j'entrepris de défaire l'ourlet du col, mis le petit transmetteur à l'intérieur, puis le recousit soigneusement.

"Voilà." Je soulevai un sourcil en direction de Quatre tout en remettant la chemise, "Heureux ?"

"Pas vraiment," grogna t-il, "mais je suppose qu'il faudra s'en contenter." Puis il se tourna vers Heero, "Teste le," lui dit-il brusquement.

Heero retourna dans sa chambre sans un mot et je lui accordai un court instant avant de commencer à intoner, "Test… test…test…" comme un abruti de robot.

Il revint une minute plus tard et hocha la tête sèchement, et je la fermai enfin.

Pris d'une pensée soudaine, je me tournai vers Quatre. "Maintenant, écoute bien… Y'a pas mal de trucs dans la rue qui semblent… sérieux, alors qu'ils ne le sont pas. Les gens poussent. Ils testent. Pas besoin de paniquer à moins que…" je dus y réfléchir une minute, "Que je ne me mette à parler japonais. Compris ?"

Il acquiesça et sembla encore plus vexé. C'était exactement ça qui le perdrait si jamais il devait sortir de cette baraque ; tout ce qu'il ressentait était écrit sur son visage en lettres clignotantes de deux mètres de haut.

"Va vraiment falloir que j' t'apprenne à jouer au poker," je marmonnai avant d'attraper ma veste et de sortir.

Les doigts de Quatre vinrent frôler mon bras, "Soit prudent," me murmura-t-il.

"Eh, reste cool," lui dis-je, "Je vais revenir."

Une seconde plus tard, j'étais dans la rue et remontai le col de ma veste pour me protéger du vent. Bordel, c'que je peux détester le froid.

La maison à l'est de la notre était murée, mais ça se voyait que quelqu'un pouvait se glisser à l'intérieur, "J'ai comme l'impression qu'on a des squatteurs dans la maison voisine," je leur dis tout en déambulant, mes yeux scannant les alentours. Ce s'rait aussi bien de passer quelques informations pendant que j'étais dehors.

"Et arrête ton regard qui tue, Heero", je dis en rigolant, "y'a plein de gars des rues qui se parlent tout seul… Pas d'quoi fouetter un chat."

"Reste à l'écart de la troisième maison en descendant, de notre côté de la rue," je prévins, songeant au plan de Heero d'aller en reconnaissance à la nuit tombée, "Semblerait qu'ils élèvent des pitt bull. Tu rentres dans leur cour et je peux te jurer que tu n'en ressortiras pas avec tous les morceaux de ton corps intacts.' Je suis sûr qu'ils pouvaient entendre les aboiements féroces dans l'arrière fond. Je frissonnai ; j'avais vu des combats de chiens avant.

"Sales bestiaux," je marmonnai à moi-même, "donne moi un Golden retriever ou un berger allemand à la place."

Je devins silencieux en continuant mon trajet. Dieu, mais ça faisait des années. J'arrondis mes épaules et fourrai mes mains dans mes poches, essayant d'arrêter de marcher comme un soldat. Relax, Maxwell, je me sermonnai intérieurement. Arrête de marcher au pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me souvins de sortir ma main de temps en temps pour m'essuyer le nez. Inoffensif… pense à être inoffensif.

"P'tain, j'ai traîné 'vec vous les gars trop longtemps…" je marmonnai en pensant à Quatre qui devait être penché sur le récepteur, à la maison, "C'est plus dur que c'que j'me rappelle."

Je fouillai dans ma mémoire, sortant une image mentale du type de gars que je prétendais être. J'me rappelai le gars aussi clairement que si c'était hier ; Ganor… son nom c'était Ganor. Tout le monde l'appelait Gimpy parce qu'il avait cette drôle de démarche qui le faisait paraître plutôt mou. Je pouvais entendre sa voix dans ma tête. Avant la fin de la rue, je maîtrisais sa marche.

"V'la qu'est mieux, "je murmurai, m'exerçant à sa manière de parler, "Va t'en pas m'appeler Gimpy d'vant ma gueule… mon nom c'est Ganor. G. A. N. O. R.," je récitai, de la façon même dont il avait eu l'habitude de le dire. J'avais toujours pensé que c'était sûrement le seul mot qu'il savait épeler.

Ganor avait toujours agis comme s'il possédait le putain de quartier mais tout le monde savait que c'était juste un foutu bon à rien et on lui prêtait peu d'attention. La plupart de gens le prenaient pour un débile.

"V'la qu'est curieux…" je dis à personne en particulier, "la vieille bicoque grise avec le gros vieux porche… l'a une toute nouvelle putain d'porte à l'entrée."

Je poursuivi mon chemin, jouant Ganor en m'avançant vers les quartier commerçants. Baragouinant et murmurant à moi-même, et pointant à voix haute les trucs qui me paraissaient bizarres, comme cette voiture toute neuve qui paraissait un peu trop belle pour la maison devant laquelle elle était garée, et aussi l'unique autre personne que je vis déambuler aussi tôt dans la journée.

Les maisons firent place à des immeubles d'habitation au bout de quelques rues et je commençai à passer devant quelques magasins et des bars. Certains étaient murés ; peu d'entre eux ouverts. Il me fallut marcher encore cinq blocs avant de trouver enfin un magasin de vêtements d'occasion.

Je rentrai à l'intérieur, reniflant et frottant mon nez, qui était vraiment un peu enrhumé à cause du froid.

La vendeuse me fixa juste assez longtemps pour me jauger du regard, m'estimant d'assez peu d'intérêt, et retourna à la lecture de son magazine pour fille. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le coin où étaient les meilleures affaires et je commençai à farfouiller en quête de suffisamment de trucs pour pouvoir assembler ma 'tenue du soir'. J'avais décidé que je serais sans doute obligé de faire Helio, même si ça m'faisait pas sauter de joie… mais je n'avais pas vu beaucoup d'endroits là dehors où Dodger aurait pu exercer son petit business de cameloteur.

J'attrapai une paire de pull en plus et une veste supplémentaire parce que je pensai que Quatre ne devait pas en avoir, et me traînait mollement vers le comptoir.

La vendeuse leva les yeux et me dévisagea.

"C'te veste là elle a un trou d'dans", je pleurnichai et elle se contenta de rouler des yeux.

"C'est pour ça qu'ça s'appelle un magasin de fringues d'occas', chéri. Faut t'y faire."

"J'vais pas casquer plein tarif pour une p'tain d'veste qu'a un trou d'dans."

Elle retourna à son magazine, "Alors repose le, mon chou."

"Oh, allez m'dame," je gémis un peu plus fort, allant me frotter le nez encore une fois, et je surpris le mouvement de ses paupières lorsqu'elle avisa mon mouvement. Je laissai ma main trembler un peu en la reposant sur le comptoir, puis la remis dans ma poche. "J'ai pas b'coup de thune… et j'dois en garder…"

J'avais toute son attention maintenant et son attitude changea du tout au tout. Le fric qu'elle faisait sur les fringues allait à quelqu'un d'autre. Le fric qu'elle pouvait se faire en vendant… d'autres trucs sous le comptoir était tout pour elle.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe, trésor ? T'as l'air vraiment paumé." La note de sympathie dans sa voix était complètement factice.

Je baissai la tête et tournai vers elle mon regard, à la manière dont le vrai Ganor le faisait dans mon souvenir. "J'ai besoin des fringues et j'ai pas b'coup de blé…"

"Boon…" Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens, et je me forçai à trembloter, "P't-être bien qu'on peut parler du prix si t'es intéressé par aut'chose."

Je lui adressai un regard avide et nous entreprîmes de faire de vraies affaires. Elle était attentive à ne rien nommer directement mais un petit sac fit son apparition sur le comptoir à côté de ma pile de marchandises légales. Et j'eux un _bien_ meilleur prix sur les vêtements.

Je quittai le magasin avec deux sac plastiques pleins de vêtements qu'il faudrait laver au plus tôt, et avec un autre truc au fin fond de ma poche de veste.

Deux rues plus loin, je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement, "Jesus Christ," je bafouillai, oubliant une seconde que Heero était probablement en train d'écouter avec Quatre, "ça fait remonter tout un wagon plein de merde dont j'aurais préféré ne jamais me souvenir."

Je choisis délibérément de revenir vers la maison en utilisant une route différente et en profitai pour continuer ma litanie d'observations.

"Y'a un truc étrange là, sur la cinquième rue. Il y a un bâtiment qui parait trop neuf. Quelque chose ne coïncide pas… comme si quelqu'un avait essayé de le faire _paraître_ vieux."

C'était l'après midi maintenant, et il y avait plus de monde dans les rues. Un groupe de punks qui traînait au coin de la rue, m'obligea une fois à dévier de la route que j'avais prévu de prendre. 'Punks' et 'traîner' signifiaient généralement morts d'ennui. Mais apparemment pas assez morts d'ennui pour descendre la rue et me suivre.

A peu de distance de mon but, je devins fébrile et me retrouvai à parler à Quatre de manière décousue, tandis que je faisais mon chemin en contournant les obstacles. Curieux comme les vieux instincts de la rue resurgissaient vite.

"Vieille pièce de sagesse de la rue, Qat. Ne va jamais là où tu n'as pas au moins trois chemins de fuite," je m'empressai de lui dire, alors que j'envisageai brièvement puis rejetait l'idée d'emprunter une allée pour raccourcir ma route.

J'arrivai au coin de la rue à juste deux blocs de la maison, et dus décider de prendre le côté nord ou sud de la rue. Au nord, le propriétaire des Pitt bull était dehors, à l'avant de son jardin, et il me faudrait passer devant lui. Il ressemblait à un foutu bâtard et ne faisait pas grand-chose, mais il avait ses chiens avec lui. Du côté sud, une paire de jeunes mecs au look punk étaient assis sur le capot d'une bagnole et se refilaient un joint, en rigolant bruyamment.

"Super," je murmurai, "La peste ou le choléra. Ok… choisissons en nous basant sur les règles que j'ai apprises étant gamin ; ça m'a jamais fait défaut avant. Règle numéro deux, Qat… Ce sont les plus tranquilles qui te causent le plus de problèmes."

Je restai donc du côté sud et eut seulement à endurer les sifflements et les insultes des deux gars trop camés pour se lever de leur cul et me poser des problèmes.

A l'arrivée sous le porche avant de la maison, j'avais un point entre mes omoplates qui me démangeait comme un fils de pute, et je dus me forcer à ne pas courir.

J'étais resté trop longtemps hors des rues, j'avais oublié la tension constante, et je savais que j'aurais du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit, les monstres de mon enfance me poursuivant dans l'obscurité.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée en face de moi avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de l'atteindre et Quatre me tira à l'intérieur, s'embrouillant lui-même en essayant de me poser mille questions. Je ris de lui, et cela fit partir un peu de la tension, surtout maintenant que j'étais à couvert.

"Laisse moi mettre ces fringues dans la baignoire pour les faire tremper et puis on pourra s'asseoir pour parler."

Il me jeta un regard perplexe, "Mais Duo… tu viens juste de les acheter…"

"Et elles sont probablement pleines de vermines tout juste sorties d'un endroit comme celui-ci," je lui répondis, et ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. Dans le hall, je croisai Heero et lui sourit largement, toujours sous le coup de ma poussée d'adrénaline.

"Si tu as un plan du quartier, je peux marquer certain des trucs qu'on devrait vérifier."

"Rejoins nous dans la cuisine," me dit-il et mon sourire s'élargit encore plus. Il n'y avait même pas eu un sale regard pour accompagner cette phrase !

Je remplis la baignoire à ras bord d'eau bouillante et y versait une dose plus que généreuse de la lessive la plus agressive que je pus dégoter. Lorsque le temps fut venu de rejoindre la cuisine, j'avais complètement laissé Ganor derrière moi et pus m'asseoir avec eux en tant que Duo.

Quand Heero sortit la carte, je pus constater qu'il avait déjà marqué l'endroit avec les chiens, et pour dire la vérité, cela me surprit assez que mes observations aient eu suffisamment d'importance pour qu'il en tienne compte. Je passai en revue ce que j'avais remarqué et le marquai sur la carte. Heero me posa même une ou deux questions et je me détestais pour l'impression de chaleur que son attention me donna.

Heero décida ensuite qu'il voulait examiner la maison avec la porte neuve et l'immeuble de la cinquième rue ; peut être même cette nuit même.

Une fois que nous eûmes fini de parler tactique, Quatre me sauta dessus, "Qu'est ce que s'est passé dans le magasin de vêtements ? Pourquoi est ce que la vendeuse a soudainement changé la manière dont elle te parlait ?"

Je pouffai légèrement, "Tu as juste assisté à ta première vente de drogue, Qat"

"Mais…" Il bafouilla et cela me fit rire encore plus, alors je lui expliquai à quel point c'était dur d'inculper quelqu'un si le vendeur ne faisait jamais d'offre verbale. Je lui montrai la marchandise et m'étonnai à nouveau qu'il puisse être à la fois si sage et si naïf.

Je sentis l'ambiance se refroidir nettement et jetai un coup d'œil à Heero pour le trouver en train de me regarder d'une drôle de manière, "Qu'est ce que tu projettes de faire avec ça ?" me demanda t-il d'une voix que je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant, et j'eus du mal à décider de quel ton il s'agissait.

"Ça dépend," je lui répondis d'une voix terne, "si je dois sortir en tant que Dodger… je pourrais essayer de le refourguer comme part de ma couverture. Si je dois être Ganor à nouveau… que Dieu m'en préserve… je le porterais sans doute comme accessoire. Sinon, ça finira dans les chiottes."

Il y eut un changement subtil dans l'expression de son visage mais c'est au delà de mes capacités de le déchiffrer la plupart du temps.

Quatre semblait à nouveau très confus, "Dodger ? Ganor ? Duo… Je ne comprends pas…"

"Mes personnages," je lui dis, "mes fausses identités."

"Elles existent déjà ?" Il me dévisagea, incrédule.

"C'est plus facile d'en sortir une de mon chapeau quand j'ai besoin d'être quelqu'un d'autre en urgence," je lui expliquai et il secoua sa tête.

"Qui vas tu être ce soir ?" demanda t-il finalement.

Je rentrai ma tête dans mes épaules et me frottai l'arrière de la nuque, un peu embarrassé, "Malheureusement, après avoir un peu vu les alentours… je pense que je vais devoir être Helio."

"Helio ?" questionna Heero en fronçant des sourcils.

"Uhmmm…Ouaip, Heliotrope… Helio. Il est… c'est une pute."

Cela provoqua un halètement étranglé chez Quatre, et il se colora d'un rouge éclatant. Heero avait à nouveau cette putain d'expression illisible et je soupirai. J'avais le sentiment que je commençai à lui foutre sérieusement les jetons.

Je décidai d'ignorer ce que je ne pouvais comprendre et tournai mon attention vers Quatre, "T'en fait pas, Quatre… J'ai pas l'intention de prendre des… clients. Ça me donne juste l'opportunité de discuter avec pleins de gens pendant que je me balade."

"Mais..." sa figure atteignit une coloration rouge soutenue, "Est ce que ça ne va pas foutre en l'air ta couverture si... je veux dire par là, que se passera t-il si quelqu'un..." Je lui rigolai au nez. "Il suffit de mettre un prix ridiculement haut et de les faire dégager comme ça." Il ne parut pas convaincu et j'allai tapoter sa main. "Ne t'en fait donc pas... Il y a plein de poissons à pêcher dans l'océan... y'a pas de raison de pousser l'affaire avec un petit rat squelettique de rien du tout." Il cligna des yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand. "Est ce que tu plaisantes ? Duo, tu es..." puis sa bouche se referma brutalement. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de savoir ce qu'il avait commencé à dire, mais il était à nouveau tout rouge, et il ne termina jamais sa phrase. Je décidai finalement que j'en avais assez de ce petit jeu de questions réponses. "Je vais rincer les fringues." Et je sortis de la pièce. 

Je rinçai la merde hors des nouveaux vêtements et je suis à peu près sûr que je vis quelques petites choses mortes partir dans les canalisations avec l'eau sale. J'essorai l'eau du mieux que je pus et les emmenai dehors pour les étendre et les laisser sécher dans le froid.

Avec un peu de chance, elles seraient prêtes pour le soir.

Quand je revins dans la maison, Heero était sur le canapé en train de bosser sur son laptop, et Quatre préparait le repas.

Je passai devant Heero et allai m'asseoir dans la cuisine pour parler avec Quatre pendant qu'il bossait. Pas la peine de pousser ma chance avec monsieur Mission ; si je n'étais pas prudent, je risquai de devenir distrait et de franchir je ne sais quelle limite qu'il était le seul à voir.

Quatre faisait de la soupe et des sandwiches et se collait simplement au plus près possible du four pour profiter de la chaleur, je pense. Il continuait à jeter des coups d'oeil furtifs vers moi, et je finis par soupirer d'exaspération.

'Ecoute Qat... s'il y a quelque chose que tu veux me demander, alors accouche."

Il rougit et baissa la tête. "C'est juste que je ne comprends pas... certaines choses, je suppose." marmonna t-il.

Je dus réfréner l'envie urgente de lui dire que c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas qu'il aille dehors, mais je me contentai de demander, "quelles choses ?" J'espérais vaguement que cela pourrait l'instruire un peu. "Cette femme, comment savait-elle..." Il s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots tout en touillant la soupe.

Je fermai les yeux une seconde et me glissai à nouveau dans la tête de Ganor. Je me levai de ma chaise et traversai la pièce en allant vers lui, imitant la démarche, imitant les tremblements, imitant le reniflement et l'attitude toute entière.

"Quoi... c'te bonn'femme... l'est une pro-fes-sion-nelle. Elle connaît son boulot... elle connaît les signes."

Il faillit lâcher la casserole en se retournant pour faire face à l'étranger qui était soudainement dans la cuisine avec lui.

"_Putain_, Duo !"

Je ris sous cape, à la manière, un peu méchante, de Ganor, puis fermai mes yeux, et lorsque je les ouvris, j'étais devenu Dodger. Dodger est une racaille, de la race des loques dangereuses. Il est tout en angle et en attitude. Je ramassai ma tête et mes épaules. Je semble plus costaud quand je fais Dodger ; tu te tiens droit et haut et tu imagines juste que tu occupes plus d'espace que d'habitude. Je m'avançai vers lui. "Qu'est s'passe, mon joli ?" je dis d'une voix trainante, et laissai mes yeux vagabonder sur son corps de la même manière que ce qui lui arriverait s'il osait s'aventurer hors de ce refuge, dans les rues. Je m'immisçai dans son espace personnel et il recula, les yeux écarquillés. Je continuai à pousser jusqu'à ce qu'il croasse, "Duo ?" et j'entendis dans sa voix qu'il n'était plus vraiment sûr. J'étais en train de vraiment l'effrayer. Bien. Je lui lançai mon plus pur sourire Duo Maxwell et le dépassai pour retirer la casserole de soupe du feu. "Quoi, Qat ?" Il resta là, à cligner des yeux, alors que je me tournai pour mettre la table. Heero était dans l'encadrement de la porte, à nous regarder. Il avait à nouveau cette expression ; celle que je pourrais seulement décrire comme étant un manque total d'expression. Et encore une fois, je me surpris à souhaiter pouvoir lire ses pensées.

Puis Quatre me prit par surprise avec une question à laquelle je n'étais pas préparé, "Quel... lequel d'eux tous est vraiment toi?"

"Parfois je n'en suis pas sûr," cela sortit de ma bouche avant même que je ne puisse l'arrêter, et alors que j'étais debout, là, face à face avec Heero, je vis la stupeur envahir son visage.

Outch. Ok...peut être que ce jeu là était allé un peu trop loin. Je tournai le dos aux deux et entrepris de mettre le couvert.

Le sujet ne revint pas sur le tapis après ça, et je fus très attentif à rester très précisément Duo Maxwell, pilote de Gundam.

Lorsque je récupérai les vêtements après le repas, je laissai un pull et la veste sur le lit de Quatre. Puis, avec la sensation d'être un putain de gamin me faufilant sans autorisation là où je ne devrais pas être, je pliai soigneusement et mis le pull gris foncé que j'avais choisi pour Heero sur son lit. Je n'ai aucune idée des raisons qui me poussent à continuer ces petites attentions ; je suis pourtant pas le genre de gars à me prendre des râteaux juste pour m'éclater.

Puis je m'occupai de préparer ma 'tenue' et essayai de me convaincre moi même de laisser Helio sortir de sa boite.

Il y a une supposition que tout le monde fait sur vous quand ils apprennent que vous avez grandi, non pas seulement sur L2, mais aussi comme un orphelin livré à lui même dans les rues. Ils en arrivent à la conclusion automatique que tu as dû vendre ton corps pour avoir survécu. Non. Désolé. C'est pas toujours le cas. Ouais, bien sûr, certains des gosses le font ; mais vous voulez que je vous dise une sale petite réalité ? Les petits enfants qui essaient de faire la pute ne survivent pas longtemps. Si tu survis aux dommages physiques, de toute manière il y a peu de chance que tu échappes aux maladies que tu attrapes quand tu fréquentes le type de mecs qui cherchent à se faire des adolescents pré pubères. Je suis aussi vierge que la neige fraîchement tombée. Je ne suis _pas_ innocent. Je sais comment ça marche ; je connais les trucs et les astuces. Certaines nuits, j'ai du rester aussi immobile qu'une souris, dans mon abri de cartons d'emballage, avec des filles qui menaient leur commerce à moins de 20 pas. Mais je m'en suis sorti après toutes ces années plutôt intouché. Solo y veilla ; il y veilla avec tous ses 'bébés rats'. Je ne sais pas si lui avait été obligé d'aller jusqu'à cette extrémité, parfois je me pose la question, parce qu'il était toujours très véhément sur ce sujet. Aucun des gamins de sa bande n'aurait même jamais pensé à ça. Bordel, il s'assurait bien qu'on comprenne que tout ce que ça nous rapporterait, ce serait de crever.

Helio est basé sur une fille nommée Azure. Son nom lui venait de la couleur de ses yeux. Elle avait les plus magnifiques yeux bleus que j'avais jamais vus. Je suspecte que je me souviendrai encore de ces yeux lorsque j'aurai oublié à quoi ressemblait le reste de sa personne. Elle ne faisait pas partie d'un de nous autre, gamins de la bande, elle était plus vieille... Peut être quinze ou seize ans. A mes yeux, elle était aussi ancienne et aussi sage qu'un ancien Oracle. Et elle était... un condensé d'amertume. Je l'évitais autant que possible ; elle me rendait mal à l'aise. Parfois, si tu la rencontrais quand elle était de bonne humeur, alors tu avais un bref aperçu de la personne qu'elle aurait pu être. Et ça, ça me bouffait.

Sincèrement, je n'aime pas Helio. Je suppose parfois que je réalise à quel point j'ai été proche de _devenir_ Helio.

Quatre s'assit et me regarda pendant un temps découper d'artistiques déchirures dans ma tenue, mâchonnant sa lèvre et se réfrénant, Dieu merci, de poser d'autres questions.

Heero travaillait sur son laptop, faisant des recherches sur l'immeuble de la cinquième rue et ne trouvant rien, ce qui servit seulement à accroître notre intérêt pour l'endroit.

Puis il n'y eut plus vraiment le temps de retarder l'échéance, et j'allai dans la salle de bain pour me changer. Il commençait à se faire tard, et la vie nocturne ne tarderait pas à battre son plein.

Je débutai mon déguisement avec un spandex noir. La ferme, ok ? Je ne veux pas de commentaire là dessus. Guêtres noires et chemise moulante à manches longues, bien coupée ; plus moulant tu meurs. Au dessus de ça j'enfilai une paire de jeans décolorés à l'acide qui étaient si déchirés qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroits où le spandex noir moulant ne se voyait pas. Une chemise assortie, pas boutonnée mais attachée à la taille par un noeud, et tout aussi déchirée. Ma paire de pompes de combat noir et une veste en cuir noir. Je défis mes cheveux, les brossai jusqu'à ce qu'ils brillent, et pris deux mèches de chaque côté de ma tête pour les attacher à l'arrière de mon crâne. Avec un ricanement sombre, cela me fit penser à Relena.

J'eus un choc en m'observant dans le miroir. Merde. Je n'étais plus vraiment le gamin squelettique dont je me souvenais. Il y avait quelques muscles sur la silhouette que je voyais dans la glace.

Mon transmetteur avait été transféré dans la chemise que je portais et il n'y avait plus vraiment de raison de traîner ; il était temps de sortir.

Je regardai Helio dans les yeux dans le miroir et me grognai à moi même, "Bordel, je te hais."

Dans la glace, Helio me fit un clin d'oeil coquin et se contenta de sourire.

Je sortis de la salle de bain en essayant de ne pas rougir et j'échouai misérablement lorsque je découvris l'expression sidérée sur le visage de Quatre.

"Duo !" glapit-il, Tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça !"

Cela me fit rire jusqu'au point où les larmes menacèrent de couler sur mon visage. "Qat... C'est un peu le but."

Heero sortit alors de sa chambre et je pouvais sentir son regard peser sur moi. Je n'eus pas la force de lui faire face pour voir quelle expression il arborait ; j'avais le sentiment que ça allait encore être ce masque de marbre.

"Heero ?" explosa Quatre, regardant notre partenaire à la recherche de soutien et n'en trouvant aucun.

"Est ce que tu utiliseras toujours le même code japonais si tu expérimentes des difficultés ?" demanda t-il, et le regard que Quatre lui lança était blessé.

"Ouais." Je répondis sans me retourner et Quatre, furieux, sortit de la pièce tel un ouragan, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Je me décidai finalement à me tourner vers Heero qui testait le moniteur de réception, et le surpris à me détailler de haut en bas pour m'évaluer. Cela m'agaça d'une certaine manière. Ou m'embarrassa, je ne suis pas sûr, mais un petit morceau d'Helio fit son apparition et j'écartai les bras, tournant sur moi même pour le laisser admirer tout son saoul. "Est ce que je passe l'inspection ?" je ronronnai et je fus récompensé en le voyant rougir et se détourner.

Je luttai pour trouver comment dire certaines choses. Je savais que si je faisais face à de sérieux problèmes, je ne pourrais compter que sur moi même. Ils ne pourraient pas faire grand chose pour m'aider. Je voulais avoir l'assurance qu'ils ne feraient rien de stupide pour me sauver. Puis je me souvins à qui j'avais à faire, et je réalisai que _ça, _c'était vraiment une notion idiote. Je murmurai finalement, "Sois cool avec Quatre... Il est juste... en dehors de son élément ici, et ça lui donne l'impression d'être impuissant. C'est dans sa nature de s'inquiéter." Je partis avant qu'il n'ait une chance de me bouffer la tête.

* * *

N'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, car j'adôôôôre recevoir des reviews ! Et rendez vous pour la suite le plus vite possible ! Bisous


	3. Evasions part 2

**The Ion Arc**

Gundam Wings n'appartient ni à Sunhawk, qui a néanmoins écrit cette fabuleuse histoire, ni à moi, qui ne suis que l'humble traductrice. Hélas…

_Avertissements : POV Duo, yaoi, angst, langage cru_

Mais oui, mais oui, toujours vivante… même si mon boulot est ultra prenant. D'ailleurs et à ce propos, s'il y en a parmi vous qui aiment aller voir des dessins animés au cinéma, vous pouvez aller voir Astérix et les Vikings quand il sortira (en avril je crois) : après tout, j'ai bossé plus d'un an sur ce film, j'ai envie qu'il fasse beaucoup d'entrées !

A part ça, voici enfin la seconde partie du chapitre Evasions, qui n'a pas toujours été simple à traduire. Mais l'histoire est tellement superbe !

Et je suis très contente de voir que ça a l'air de vous plaire : donc, **MiSs ShInIgAmI, ****Seddy, ****Black Sharne, ****Lynka Read, ****Kaorulabelle, ****akashana, ****Kelidril**, merci et je vais de ce pas vous répondre sur vos emails respectifs.

Quant aux autres, **Shinie-alex** (non, je n'abandonne pas cette trad, jamais ! mais il faut me laisser un peu de temps car mon travail est très prenant !), **Kogaiji66** (merci merci, je ne laisse pas tomber, bien sûr que non !), **AnT BklackSheep** (toi aussi merci, et merci d'attendre aussi mes fics, je promets d'updater bientôt !),** Babou** (ce troisième chapitre va être super, et les suivants encore mieux ! Super, hein ?), **Black-sun** (pas le temps de lire en VO ? j'espère que tu trouveras le temps pour lire mon chapitre quand même !), **Damon** (voilci la suite, et désolée pour l'attente, je fais de mon mieux !), **Lou** (j'espère obtenir un troisième Waouw pour ce chapitre, le vrai Duo, on l'a sous les yeux tout le temps puisque toute la fic est un POV Duo, pour le léger dégel de Heero, hélas, c'est pas encore ça, et enfin tu verras par toi-même ce qui arrive quand on joue avec le feu…), **Surimigirl** (eeeh, désolée pour l'écorchage involontaire de ton pseudo, et ensuite ne te moque pas du pauvre petit Quatre, toi aussi tu serais toute innocente si tu avais nagé dans les milliards depuis ta naissance, tenu à l'écart des côtés les plus sordides de l'existence…), **angelina delacour** (comment ça tu _dévores_ mes chapitres ? Eeeh, laisse en un peu aux autres ! hi hi, merci en tous cas), **Flo ShadowSpirit** (merci merci, je suis la traductrice idéale car j'adore cette fic et du coup, je fais de mon mieux pour lui rendre justice (quoi, justice ? Chang Wufei, sors de mon corps !)), **ElangelCaido** (coucou, et oui, je confirme, la traduction, c'est pas simple, surtout qu'il y a beaucoup d'argot, d'expression américaines, et parfois des références que je ne capte pas… mais quelle superbe histoire ! Les trucs laissés en suspend continuent dans cette deuxième partie, mais il y aura une troisième partie à attendre ensuite…)

Bonne lecture tout le monde ! (32 pages… heureusement que c'est le week end…)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Evasions - part 2/3**

Je sortis par la porte arrière et me glissai au travers des jardins, me glissant furtivement dans la rue, et je pus enfin me figurer quels étaient les bruits étranges que j'entendais depuis près d'une heure.

"Semblerait que notre pote aux Pitt bulls organise un combat de chiens ce soir." Je murmurai, 'Faites gaffe à vous… y'aura un tas de salopards bourrés qui traîneront dans notre voisinage pendant des heures."

Je me tus alors, réalisant qu'à moins que Quatre ne soit sorti de sa chambre après que je sois parti, c'est à Heero seulement que je parlais. Je ne pouvais pas maintenir le même ton léger à moins de sentir que je parlais au plus sympathique de mes deux partenaires.

D'autre part, il me fallait faire sortir Helio de sa petite boite dans ma tête, et le mettre à l'essai.

Ralentir la marche ; Faire comme si je me baladais. Flâner… ne pas marcher à grand pas. Les yeux levés et scrutateurs ; à la recherche de clients potentiels. Balancer les cheveux, allumer le sourire… accentuer le positif. Dieu, c'que je pouvais détester ça.

Arrivé à la maison avec les étranges réparations, j'étais parvenu à maîtriser le déhanchement, et je murmurais dans mon col, "Toujours pas de lumière à la cible A. Pas de signe d'activité."

Le temps que j'atteigne le quartier des affaires, Hélio était fermement en place, et s'amusait comme un fou ; roulant des hanches et souriant à s'en péter le cul.

Ai-je déjà mentionné que je n'aime pas Hélio ?

Le quartier était radicalement transformé ; les grilles de tous les endroits qui étaient fermés ce matin avaient été repoussées, et il y avait du monde absolument partout.

Je passais devant un bar, et cela m'attira un sifflement. Là où normalement, je l'aurais ignoré et aurais continué mon chemin, en tant qu'Hélio je me retournais et adressais au mec un lumineux sourire, jouant avec mes cheveux et clignant de l'œil. J'étais là pour faire des contacts et amasser des informations après tout.

Le gars n'était pas vraiment intéressé cependant, et il fit machine arrière lorsqu'il obtint une réponse de moi. Je continuai mon chemin.

J'errai ainsi pendant un moment. Je pouvais reconnaître les habitués aux regards appréciateurs que je recevais ; quelqu'un de nouveau sur leur territoire. J'eus une ou deux propositions et utilisai la tactique du prix inabordable pour les jeter. M'immisçai dans quelques conversations inintéressantes.

Cela me prit une heure avant qu'une des filles du coin ne vienne me prendre la tête. Juste un petit conflit territorial. Dans ce business, tu as besoin d'un appât… Quelque chose qui te fait sortir du lot. Pour moi… je veux dire, pour Hélio… c'était les cheveux et les yeux. Violet est une couleur assez rare.

Pour cette fille, c'était sa chevelure aussi. Mais la mienne était mieux.

Ses cheveux à elle étaient longs, mais pas autant que moi, et d'un roux flamboyant là où les miens sont châtains clair. Habituellement, quand je fais Hélio, je me fais des mèches, mais là je n'avais pas eu accès à beaucoup de produits.

Je songeai brièvement à me prendre la tête avec elle, mais décidai finalement d'essayer au moins un échange amical. J'attaquai directement sur le point sensible et complimentai sa chevelure. Elle se rengorgea. Je me lamentai sur mon ennuyeuse couleur brun souris, et m'extasiai sur sa couleur à elle. Elle se pavana encore un peu plus et là, ça colla entre nous.

Je dus me retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

Ce n'était pas si dur que ça. Nous n'étions pas vraiment en compétition pour les clients. Le genre de type qui serait intéressé par moi n'aurait de toute façon pas été intéressé par elle. Je pense que c'est plus par ennui qu'elle était venue me prendre le chou pour commencer.

Je la fis parler un peu. Le cliché habituel de la pute au cœur d'or existe réellement. Elles ne font généralement pas long feu… mais elles existent.

A l'observer de plus près, je réalisai qu'elle était plus âgée que ce qu'elle paraissait au premier abord, et je jouai là dessus, faisant ressortir ses instincts maternels au spectacle, bien calculé, de mon agitation.

"Bon, écoute moi bien, Trésor," me dit la rouquine après quelques minutes de conversation, "Reste à l'écart du 'Chien Rouge'… ces gars là sont complètement _malades_. Ils en ont rien à foutre des marques."

Evidemment. Si tu as le malheur de te choper des cicatrices, dans ce genre de boulot, ça fait baisser ta valeur marchande. La plupart des clients respectent un minimum le visage. Certains aiment quand c'est rude, et peuvent même se laisser emporter, mais en général ils ne touchent pas le visage.

Je hochai la tête en signe de compréhension, donnant l'impression que je m'accrochais à chacun de ses mots, alors même que mes yeux continuaient à surveiller la rue à la recherche de ce qui pourrait apparaître hors de son élément. Une grande partie de ce genre de surveillance se fait avant tout sur l'instinct.

Elle continua dans cette veine, me mettant en garde contre telle ou telle personne ; me faisant savoir où étaient les bars gays, jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture passe par là, et qu'elle sente qu'une proie venait de mordre à son hameçon. Elle m'oublia aussi vite que les nouvelles de la veille, et s'en alla en remuant des hanches pour aller faire la conversation avec l'homme derrière son volant.

Je repris mon vagabondage.

Il y eut une petite altercation, après cela, de la part d'un… gentilhomme qui m'approcha dans un bar. Avant que j'ai le temps de savoir ce qu'il voulait, ses mains avaient déjà glissé au travers des déchirures de mon jeans et il tripotait mes fesses couvertes seulement par le spandex. En tant qu'Hélio, je dus me contenter de lui sourire et de minauder au lieu de lui briser son putain de bras.

Je parvins à me sortir de cette situation en le taquinant, "vas juste un peu plus loin et je vais devoir mettre en route le compteur, chéri."

Il s'enquit du prix, je lui répondis, et il s'énerva un peu contre moi. Je craignais que les choses escaladent méchamment, mais finalement il fit machine arrière et s'en alla en grognant contre les putes de luxe.

Je ne pus retenir le tremblotant, "Merde", qui passa les lèvres après son départ.

C'est alors que j'avisai quelque chose qui fit résonner toutes les alarmes dans ma tête. Comme je l'ai dit, une grande partie de ce boulot se fait sur l'instinct, et le type que j'aperçus, traçant son chemin dans la rue, donnait un méchant coup à tous mes instincts. C'était un prédateur… mais complètement hors de sa place. Comme de trouver un requin tigre en plein milieu du Sahara. Sacrément dangereux, oui… mais complètement hors de son contexte. Les gens l'évitaient mais les yeux le suivaient tout au long de la rue.

"Eh bien… voilà qui est intéressant," je murmurai dans le col de ma chemise, et je me mis moi-même sur le chemin du type.

Il était en chasse ; je n'étais juste pas très sûr de ce qu'il cherchait. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur moi et me détaillèrent. Je lui souris, gardant mon langage corporel accueillant sans toutefois en faire trop. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que ce gars recherchait, et je ne voulais pas agir dans un sens pour finalement découvrir qu'il recherchait autre chose.

Il s'arrêta, et je pus sentir la foule, autour de moi, signer mon arrêt de mort. Merde. J'espérais que ce type n'avait pas la réputation d'être un maniaque dangereux.

Je penchai ma tête sur le côté et l'observai de haut en bas. Ses vêtements étaient un peu meilleur que ce à quoi on aurait pu s'attendre dans cette partie de la ville, mais ils étaient parfaitement indéfinissables. Le gars était anormalement énorme. Au moins 20 centimètres de plus que moi et probablement deux fois plus large. Physiquement pas mal à condition d'aimer le genre armoire à glace. Et cette pensée m'éclaira enfin : militaire. Ce type puait le militaire à plein nez.

Quelque part dans un coin reculé de ma mémoire, je pouvais entendre la voix de Solo me hurler, "_Cours_, espèce de crétin."

Je laissai mes yeux le parcourir sur toute sa hauteur, et fit contact avec ses yeux en souriant. Et je le vis me rayer de sa liste.

Quand il reprit sa route, je ne sus pas si je devais en être désappointé ou bien incroyablement reconnaissant. Je restais simplement là, à regarder sa silhouette disparaissant, essayant de décider entre les deux, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix tranquille près de mon épaule me dise, "Bon sang, Trésor, tu es _vraiment_ nouveau là dedans."

Je me retournais en sursautant pour trouver ma connaissance de tout à l'heure, Rouquine, debout à mes côtés. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais elle fut plus rapide.

"Est c'que tu sais pas r'connaître un mauvais trip quand il te fonce dans l'cul ?"

Je lorgnais du coin de l'œil à la manière de Hélio. "Mais il était vraiment canon, non ?"

Elle tendit le bras et me frappa à l'arrière de la tête ; "canon, ça veut rien dire du tout !" dit-elle sèchement, et elle s'en alla comme si j'étais vraiment trop stupide pour prendre la peine de me parler.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai à suivre monsieur Militaire, sans en donner l'air, m'arrêtant ici et là pour répondre à des sifflements et à des offres, mais gardant toujours un œil vigilant sur ma proie.

Il recherchait apparemment quelque chose d'un peu plus pimenté. Il ignora les rares qui prenaient la peine de l'approcher, mais au contraire débusqua ceux qui l'évitaient clairement. Il voulait au moins avoir l'illusion de batailler un peu ; le frisson de la chasse, et tout ça. Il recherchait un défi. Et il regardait filles et garçons avec un intérêt égal. Je le suivis pendant près d'une heure, et lorsqu'il prit finalement contact avec une fille qui paraissait suffisamment désespérée pour risquer le coup, j'étais à peu près sûr de comprendre ce que je devrais faire pour attirer son attention.

Je décidai d'arrêter là pour cette nuit et repris ma route sinueuse pour retourner vers le refuge. Les choses commençaient à se tasser un peu de toute façon. Il était plus de deux heures du matin.

Même si j'étais fatigué, je mis un point d'honneur à redescendre la cinquième avenue et fus récompensé par la vision de lumières à l'intérieur de notre seconde cible potentielle.

"La cible B semble avoir une équipe de nuit," je murmurai doucement, un peu plus soucieux de me parler à moi-même ici, dans la nuit. Les dingues qui erraient aux heures du jour étaient en général cachés bien à l'abri dans un trou quand venait le noir.

"Il y a de la lumière," j'observai à l'attention de mes auditeurs silencieux. "Mais seulement dans les niveaux inférieurs. Pas de véhicule par ailleurs… De plus en plus curieux."

Pendant un instant, j'envisageai l'idée d'aller jeter un coup d'œil de plus près, mais je finis par décider que ce n'était pas ce que Heero m'avait assigné comme mission, et je risquais juste de l'énerver si j'outrepassais ses instructions sans autre meilleure raison que 'j'étais dans les parages'.

Là, en dehors de la semi-sécurité que représentait le 'quartier des affaires', j'avais l'impression de marcher dans un champ de mines. Tendu comme un arc, et sursautant à chaque petite ombre. J'étais à moins de deux blocs de la maison, et il me fallait maintenant décider quelle route j'allais prendre.

"C'est dans c'est moments là que j'aurais bien souhaité que vous puissiez me dire depuis combien de temps le combat de chiens est fini, les gars," je murmurai, songeant combien il serait plus rapide de revenir par le chemin le plus court. Si je devais faire tout le tour du quartier, ça allait ajouter 4 ou 5 blocs à ma route actuelle. Je me décidais pour une approche directe et accélérait un peu mon allure.

Le combat de chiens ne s'était visiblement pas terminé depuis assez longtemps, et à deux rues de la 'maison', un ivrogne assez balaise surgit soudain sur ma route. D'après son attitude, j'étais prêt à parier que le chien de son choix avait perdu.

Je m'arrêtai et penchai ma tête sur le côté, le détaillant et préparant une remarque désagréable, mais ce type était tellement bourré qu'il n'y eut même pas un avertissement ; Il s'avança pour m'attraper.

"Ah, putain," je grognais en me mettant hors d'atteinte.

Il continua à essayer de m'attraper, m'obligeant à l'éviter ou à l'attaquer. Bourré comme il l'était, il risquait de ne sentir aucun des coups que je pourrais lui donner, alors je décidais de l'éviter… pour tomber directement dans les bras de son pote, qui avait été caché dans des buissons.

Je réalisais alors que le premier des deux n'était pas aussi ivre qu'il avait voulu le faire croire. Eh bien, est ce que ce n'est pas une foutue situation ? Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je n'avais pas vu le second type.

Ils n'étaient pas là pour jouer, aucun des deux ne s'amusait avec moi. Le mec qui me tenait par le bras le tordait si fort que je crus un instant qu'il m'avait cassé quelque chose. Il y eut un éclair de douleur intense dans mon épaule alors que les ligaments atteignaient la limite de leur résistance. Le pseudo ivrogne vint me donner un coup de poing bien placé dans l'estomac et quand mon souffle fut expulsé hors de moi, monsieur je-me-cache-dans-les-buissons me laissa tomber au sol.

Mon couteau fut hors de son étui à la seconde même où il m'en donna l'opportunité, mais je le gardai serré contre mon corps pendant que j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle et de reprendre contenance. Puis ils me remirent sur pied en me tirant par ma veste, et je fis enfin jouer mon couteau.

"Dégage, trouduc'," j'articulai en respirant péniblement, et la lame fut sous sa gorge avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir.

"Bordel !" jappa le faux ivrogne en lâchant ma veste.

Nous nous dévisageames pendant une bonne minute.

"Putain, qu'est ce que vous voulez ?"je grondais, et l'homme sorti des buissons, qui n'avait pas une lame de couteau sous son menton, _lui_, fut on ne peut plus heureux de me répondre.

"Sale petite pute !" grogna t-il et je reconnus soudain le type qui m'avait empoigné les fesses un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

"Mais n'est ce pas juste une heureuse coïncidence," je dis d'un ton traînant, tout en changeant de posture pour les avoir tous les deux du même côté.

"Tu crois que tu es tellement chaud…" monsieur-Buisson commença, et je l'interrompis dans le plus pur style Hélio.

"Oh, Trésor… Je _suis_ Tellement chaud. Tellement cher. Et j'en vaux Tellement la peine. Mais les merdes comme toi ne le sauront jamais." Le ton de ma voix avait basculé au-delà du mépris.

Je pouvais voir que monsieur-Ivrogne s'était mêlé de cette affaire uniquement par ennui et par le désir d'un peu d'excitation. Il regrettait son choix de s'être aventuré là dedans avec l'Homme-Buisson, et d'un coup d'épaule, je le balançais loin de moi, pour l'envoyer rouler dans la poussière et m'occuper de mon véritable problème.

"Tu veux danser ?" je lui demandais de ma voix la plus glaciale, laissant le couteau se balancer pendant que je lui faisais signe de ma main libre.

"Quoi ?" articula t-il, et je peux jurer sur Dieu que pendant un instant, le gars crut vraiment qu'il pourrait s'offrir un tour avec moi.

"Je ne parle définitivement _pas_ japonais," je lui dis rudement, délivrant par là même un autre message à mes partenaires. "J'ai dit… Est-ce que tu veux te battre ?"

Il sembla y réfléchir, me regardant, regardant le couteau. J'entendis l'Ivrogne se remettre sur pied et foutre le camp.

"suis pas un coup facile," je continuai, espérant accélérer sa décision, "suis pas un coup pas cher. Et pour sûr, 'suis pas un gars qu'y faut chercher."

Ses yeux suivaient la lame dans ma main, et il dut finalement décider que je savais comment m'en servir, parce qu'il leva les mains et recula. Nous manoeuvrâmes l'un autour de l'autre et il me laissa prendre mon chemin, tandis que je le laissais prendre le sien.

"Vais prendre le chemin le plus long pour rentrer," je soupirai dans le col de ma chemise quand je fus satisfait de voir qu'il avait repris la route du secteur des affaires. Je ne pouvais néanmoins pas prendre le risque de mener quelqu'un aux autres, si bien que je dépassai la maison sans même y jeter un coup d'œil. Je n'étais pas sûr si monsieur-Buisson m'avait suivi d'une certaine manière, sans que je m'en aperçoive, ou bien si ma rencontre avec lui là dehors était juste une coïncidence. Cela me prit encore une foutue heure à vagabonder dans le voisinage, avant que je sois sûr que personne ne me suivait, et que je puisse refaire mon chemin à travers le jardin vers la porte arrière.

"J'arrive par l'arrière," je soufflais, juste pour être sûr que je n'allais pas me prendre une balle dans la tête, et enfin, la porte s'ouvrit devant moi lorsque j'arrivai.

Je fus surpris de les trouver tous les deux là, Quatre me traînant à l'intérieur pendant que Heero fermait et reverrouillait la porte.

"Je croyais que tu devais sortir ?" je m'exclamais à l'intention de Heero avant même que j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

"Ne sois pas ridicule !" grogna Quatre d'un ton sec, les yeux grands ouverts. "Il ne pouvait pas sortir alors que tu étais en danger !"

Je le regardais fixement pendant une minute. "Je n'étais pas en…" commençai-je, et j'eus droit à un authentique regard mortel version Quatre. Je vois qu'il avait pratiqué.

"Nous avons entendu que tu as été attaqué," dit Heero d'un ton catégorique, "Es tu blessé ?"

Je secouai la tête ; incapable de réfléchir à ce que je pouvais dire, face à ce… cette furieuse inquiétude ? Peu importe ce que c'était.

"Ils t'ont frappé," m'accusa Quatre. "On l'a entendu."

"Mais vous allez vous calmer, les gars ?" je finis par lâcher. "Je n'étais pas assez attentif, et ils m'ont sauté dessus. Ils m'ont juste balancé une paire de coups de poings. Je vais bien."

Il y eut un instant d'étrange silence, et je décidais de le briser en faisant l'effort de changer de sujet.

"Tu n'as pas l'intention de sortir maintenant, n'est ce pas ?" je questionnai.

"Il est trop tard maintenant." Répondit Heero et j'eus l'impression que quelque part, c'était ma faute. "Il fera bientôt jour."

"Je suis… désolé. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu attendais mon retour," je dis d'un ton maussade.

Un regard échangé entre Heero et Quatre me fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas sorti pour sa mission de reconnaissance parce que Quatre ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Je soupirai lourdement, imaginant sans peine ce que les dernières heures avaient dû être dans cette maison.

"Ecoutez," j'essayai de garder ma voix ferme et raisonnable. "On ne fera rien d'autre ce soir. Alors allons juste prendre un peu de repos. Je pense que je suis sur une piste, on pourra voir ça ensemble demain."

Heero se contenta de grogner, tourna les talons et regagna sa chambre.

"C'est le plus incroyablement têtu des fils de pute…" siffla Quatre entre ses dents serrées.

"Qat !" je haletai, et soudain, son visage se décomposa et il se jeta dans mes bras.

"Duo…" articula t-il, "j'étais tellement effrayé ! Je ne te croyais pas vraiment quand tu disais comment c'était, dehors ! Mais ces gens sont tellement…"

J'enroulai mes bras autour de lui et le serrai fort, utilisant son besoin de réconfort pour répondre à mon propre besoin d'un putain de contact physique, quel qu'il soit.

"C'est ok, petit frère." Je souris d'une oreille à l'autre là où il ne pouvait pas me voir, "Je vais bien. J'ai dû être dépassé par les événements pendant environ… 10 secondes."

La blague tomba à plat mais son nouveau surnom le fit se dégager et me sourire, un peu rassuré.

"Va au lit," je lui dis gentiment, "ça a été une longue nuit. Je vais prendre une douche. Je ressens vraiment, _vraiment_ le besoin d'une douche.

Il acquiesça et se retira dans sa chambre.

J'allai dans la salle de bain, et regardai Hélio dans le miroir durant une minute. "Un de ces jours, Hélio, je me ferai tuer par ta faute," je lui dis, et il se contenta de sourire.

Je me douchai dans une eau aussi chaude que possible, et frottai jusqu'à ce que ma peau soit à vif. Puis je retournai dans le salon pour prendre un peu de repos sur mon canapé, et faillit tomber à la renverse quand je trouvai une couverture pliée qui m'attendait là.

Eh bien bon dieu. Ca ne pouvait être que de Heero ; Quatre n'avait aucune idée que je dormais là. Je m'enroulai dedans et essayai de m'arrêter de sourire. Et non, je ne suis pas stupide ; je sais que ça ne veut rien dire. Mais j'étais tellement assoiffé de n'importe quoi qui le ferait… me haïr un petit peu moins… que ce geste soudain valait plus que le monde entier. Surtout après la nuit que je venais de passer.

Des visages et des voix tournaient dans ma tête. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de penser à monsieur Militaire ; essayant de comprendre ce qu'il avait à voir avec tout ça. Remâchant chacune de mes observations, revoyant ma stratégie pour établir un contact avec lui. Me demandant si je voulais _vraiment_ établir un contact avec lui. L'homme semblait capable de me déchirer en deux sans même se fatiguer. Que se passerait-il si je parvenais à l'amener à me faire une proposition ? Quoi alors ? Putain, jusqu'où étais-je prêt à aller pour une mission ?

Je me souvins de la sensation des mains de l'homme des buissons sur mes fesses, et cela me fit frissonner. Je me retournai sur le côté, étendant la main vers la pile de vêtements et le spandex par terre, près du canapé. Je touchai le tissu du bout des doigts et tentai de suivre le fil de _ce_ scénario. Non. Pas aussi loin. Je sus que je ne serai pas capable de survivre à ça.

J'aurais tant souhaité que Heero ne soit pas si… coincé du cul. J'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir parler à quelqu'un là, maintenant, et ce n'est _certainement pas_ avec Quatre que je pouvais aborder ce problème. Il était déjà tellement bouleversé qu'il était à deux doigts d'imploser. Il n'avait encore jamais rencontré de personnes semblables à celles qui traînaient dans le coin. Combattre des pilotes sans visage dans des mobile suits est une chose ; mais ceux là étaient des civils, et ils n'étaient pas censés être une menace. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait su qu'il y avait des gens dans le monde qui étaient si proches de se comporter comme des animaux. Ça l'avait effrayé, et il n'était pas loin de devenir dingue à l'idée que je continue à me mêler à eux. Ça, et le fait que Heero continue à m'y envoyer.

Je roulais sur mon estomac et finis par cogner mon pauvre abdomen meurtri contre le coin de l'accoudoir, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire siffler d'irritation. Avec un juron étouffé, je me retournai sur le dos et fixai le plafond dans le noir.

Mes épaules m'élançaient douloureusement à l'endroit où le type des buissons les avait presque fait sortir de leurs articulations. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois. A ce rythme, je n'étais pas parti pour dormir beaucoup cette nuit.

De l'autre côté du salon, j'entendis la porte de la chambre de Heero s'ouvrir doucement. Son ombre en sortit silencieusement et s'avança vers moi. Il s'arrêta à côté du canapé et resta simplement là pendant une minute. Je clignai des yeux bêtement et attendit qu'il parle. Bon Dieu, qu'est ce que… ?

"Tu es blessé," me dit-il et j'aurais été incapable de dire si c'était une question ou une affirmation.

"Quoi ?" demandai-je intelligemment.

"Je peux t'entendre grogner et jurer depuis l'autre pièce." Il y avait un soupçon d'accusation là dedans.

Je pensais un instant à ce que j'avais bien pu faire depuis que je m'étais allongé ici. Je n'avais quand même pas été _aussi _bruyant ? "Oh, toutes mes excuses ; Je vais essayer d'être plus discret."

Il y eut un long silence, et puis sa voix résonnant froidement, "j'ai besoin d'évaluer ta condition."

"Je vais bien." Je grondais.

"J'en serai seul juge."

J'étais agacé. Et tout à fait conscient que cet agacement était provoqué par le fait complètement irraisonnable que je _voulais_ qu'il vienne me voir par _souci_ que j'aille bien. Je le voulais tellement que je pouvais presque le sentir. Je voulais qu'il s'asseye près de moi, et dise mon nom, et me demande si j'étais ok et que la réponse ait une putain d'importance pour lui. Ce… cette vérification froide et détachée de mon état, juste pour le bien de la mission, était suffisante pour me faire succomber à… à quoi que ce soit d'infernal qui avait été prêt à me faire succomber pendant toute la soirée.

Il se retourna le temps d'allumer une lampe, et puis se retourna vers moi, "Montre moi," me dit-il, d'une voix méchamment maussade.

Je rejetai la couverture rageusement, me mit sur mes pieds, tellement furieux que pendant une minute, je ne pus même pas parler. Il se contenta de m'observer de haut en bas, cherchant tranquillement d'éventuelles blessures.

"Où ?", me demanda t-il après un instant.

Je me forçai à prendre quelques calmes respirations avant de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche sans lui hurler dessus, "j'ai pris un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Et il est possible que les muscles de mes épaules soient froissés. Rien de plus," je lâchai en serrant les dents.

Il s'avança vers moi, et je dus faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas reculer. Ce fut sans doute la présence surréelle de ses mains posées sur moi qui me permirent de me tenir là, plus immobile qu'une pierre, alors qu'il pressait ses paumes contre mon abdomen à la recherche de dégâts internes. Il me fit tourner et examina mes épaules, me faisant lever les bras en l'air sous la pression de sa main. Il était d'une efficacité redoutable, et très minutieux, et la froideur de cet examen clinique me brisa d'une manière que je n'aurais pas imaginée. Ma colère s'évanouit, remplacée par une vague insurmontable de souffrance.

"Satisfait ?" dis-je froidement, le dos tourné.

J'eus droit à la réponse standard, "Hn."

"Alors bordel, fous moi la paix."

Calmement, il referma la lumière, et s'en alla. Je restai immobile jusqu'à ce que j'entende sa porte se fermer. J'étais paralysé. Quand je fus sûr que j'étais enfin seul, je roulai en boule la couverture et la jetai au sol, puis me recroquevillai dans un coin de mon canapé en une masse tremblante. Oui, j'ai toujours ce même penchant à me couper le nez pour pouvoir me cracher à la gueule.

"Les blessures sont sur ma putain d'âme, sale bâtard," je murmurai dans l'obscurité, et je pleurai silencieusement jusqu'à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Quand vint le matin, tout ça m'était enfin sorti du système. Je fonctionne d'une façon bizarre ; parfois, je m'interroge sur ma propre stabilité mentale. Je songe très sérieusement à faire don de mon esprit à la science lorsque je mourrai. Ils pourront exposer mon cerveau dans un bocal avec l'étiquette ' Ab Normal'. Ça pourrait faire une exposition intéressante ; Le seul et unique cerveau de l'univers aux idées aussi noires que du charbon. Ok… Peut être que tout ne m'était pas entièrement sorti du système.

J'ouvris les yeux et, par l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, je vis Heero, me tournant le dos, en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Ma couverture, au lieu d'être au sol, était drapée en travers de mes jambes. Il portait le pull que j'avais acheté pour lui. Ma première pensée fut un choc complet à l'idée qu'il ait pu s'approcher de moi sans me réveiller. La seconde fut qu'il était manifestement une sorte de lunatique psychotique à multiples personnalités. J'abandonnai. Putain, j'abandonnai ; même en vivant un millier d'années, je ne comprendrai jamais ce putain de fils de pute. Je n'arrive pas à le déchiffrer. Je ne comprends pas son raisonnement. J'abandonne.

Je me levai, pliai la couverture, et la ramenai dans sa chambre. Si je la laissais dans le salon, j'aurais à m'expliquer avec Quatre. Aucune autre raison à cela. Ouais.

Je perdis un peu de temps dans la salle de bain, refaisant ma natte et m'habillant d'un col roulé et de mes Dockers. Peut être que je pourrais récupérer mon pull noir auprès de Quatre ; faut dire que je me gelais les couilles. Et j'avais le sentiment, auquel il faudrait bien que je fasse face, que je ne serais probablement pas réchauffé jusqu'à ce que cette mission soit terminée. Je me rinçai la bouche et me frottai le visage ; le visage auquel je faisais face dans le miroir avait des yeux cernés, et injectés de sang. Cela me fit rire ; peut être bien qu'Helio n'aurait pas tant de succès ce soir. Il ressemblait à un tas de merde.

Je restai dans la salle de bain jusqu'à ce que j'entende Quatre se lever, puis j'émergeai et l'attendis afin de ne pas avoir à aller dans la cuisine seul.

C'est comme si la nuit précédente n'avait jamais eu lieu. Tout en mangeant, nous passâmes en revu les observations et les suspicions que ma nuit de travail en tant qu'Hélio avait ramené.

Heero semblait un peu… déconnecté. Je suppose qu'il n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup la nuit dernière. Après tout, j'étais bien placé pour savoir jusqu'à quelle heure il était resté debout. Quatre était tellement curieux de tout, qu'il semblait avoir oublié à quel point il était furieux contre Heero. Je me retrouvai donc à dominer la conversation, m'enflammant avec mes théories, et leur parlant de Monsieur Militaire. Je chopai un bout de papier et fis un croquis rapide de l'homme, décrivant ses fringues et exposant mes idées sur comment l'approcher. L'ambiance dans la pièce tourna à un calme glacial.

Je relevai les yeux de mon dessin, pour trouver deux paires d'yeux bleus me transperçant de part en part, "Quoi ?" je demandai, incertain de ce que j'avais pu faire pour m'attirer leurs foudres.

"Duo," me dit Quatre tranquillement. "Est-ce que ce n'est pas ce type dont la dame t'a conseillé de ne pas t'approcher ?"

Tout ce que je pus faire fut de le regarder fixement. Il se tourna vers Heero, pendant une seconde. Cherchant un soutien, avant de décider qu'il n'en obtiendrait sans doute aucun.

"Ce gars est visiblement dangereux !" claqua t-il, et ce fut ce qui me fit péter les plombs. J'eus l'impression d'être attaqué de toute part, d'un côté par l'attitude froide et dédaigneuse de Heero, et de l'autre côté par l'anxiété et la peur qui transpirait du cœur de Quatre. J'avais été baladé entre ces deux attitudes, m'ouvrant aux émotions de Quatre, essayant de le rassurer et de le calmer, pour ensuite être obligé de reconstruire mes barrières à chaque affrontement avec Heero. Je crois que mon système venait juste de dépasser ses limites. Douleur, réconfort, douleur, réconfort. Est-ce que ce n'est pas une méthode de torture ?

"Non sans déc, il est dangereux !" je hurlai, "Je suis sûr à quatre vingt quinze pour cent que c'est un putain d'agent d'Oz ! Ça le range _par principe_ dans la catégorie des gens dangereux ! C'est un peu la _putain_ de raison pour laquelle on est là !"

Le visage de Quatre se figea sous le choc, et celui de Heero se tourna en un masque de pierre. J'étais en train de perdre tout contrôle, et apparemment, ma bouche ne semblait pas vouloir se fermer.

"Je sais pas pour vous deux… Mais je suis un putain de soldat, et je suis là pour faire un putain de boulot ! Je _pensais_ qu'on était une équipe. Je _pensais _qu'on était supposé travailler ensemble. Mais _tu _es sur le point de m'étouffer avec tes sentiments de mère poule… Tu me fais faire des trucs de dingue, que je ne ferais jamais en temps ordinaire, juste pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas !" Ma bouche ne voulait décidément pas s'arrêter, et dans mon élan, je me tournai dans la direction de Heero. "Et toi ! Je veux savoir quel est _ton_ putain de problème avec moi ! Tu ne traites aucun autre membre de l'équipe de la même manière que moi ! Je n'ai jamais échoué dans une seule de mes missions. Je n'ai jamais refusé de faire quelque chose que tu m'aurais demandé. Je suis malade d'être traité comme une sorte de… de… _baka_ !"

Vous avez déjà frappé un chiot ? A moins que vous ne soyez un individu profondément dérangé, vous le regretterez rapidement. Moi, je me suis retrouvé à être désolé avant même que les derniers mots aient quitté ma bouche. Je constatai que, quelque part pendant ma diatribe, je m'étais levé si vite que la chaise de cuisine avait valsé derrière moi, et je me retrouvai là, debout, haletant et les regardant furieusement tous les deux. Je levai mes mains en l'air, en signe d'apaisement, et reculai, me retournant pour prendre appui sur l'évier, la tête baissée afin de reprendre un peu mes esprits.

Autant pour moi. Toute cette merde n'était décidemment pas sortie de mon système.

"Duo…" risqua Quatre. Il y avait de la douleur dans sa voix. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire combien j'étais désolé, mais Heero parla.

Sa voix était calme et tranquille. "Il a raison."

Je ne pus pas m'en empêcher, il fallut que je me retourne. Il était assis à table, le regard fixé sur ses mains.

"J'ai laissé mes… émotions affecter la manière dont je gère cette situation."

Je me demandai si mes yeux sortaient autant de leurs orbites que ceux de Quatre. Que quelqu'un me trouve un calendrier ; Que je puisse marquer ce jour d'une pierre blanche.

Pendant un instant, nous fûmes tous figés, à ne pas savoir ce qu'on pourrait bien dire après ça. Ces mots 'je suis désolé' continuaient à résonner en moi, mais vraiment je ne l'étais pas… J'avais eu besoin de le dire. Peut être pas à ce volume sonore, et peut être pas avec autant de mots vulgaires entrelacés… mais quand même je venais de faire admettre à Heero Yuy que j'avais raison à propos de quelque chose. Plus tard, je laisserais monter en moi la réalisation qu'il venait juste d'admettre qu'il ne m'appréciait vraiment pas.

Ce fut Heero qui brisa le silence. "Tu as prouvé que tu avais de bons instincts, et un bon sens de l'observation. Je… fais confiance à ton… évaluation de la cible."

Il fallut à Quatre une bonne minute pour réaliser que Heero acceptait mon plan pour approcher notre supposé soldat d'Oz. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ensuite ses yeux se dirigèrent brièvement dans ma direction, et il se la ferma.

J'allai récupérer ma chaise, et retournai m'asseoir à la table, pris une profonde inspiration et tentai de ramener mon état d'esprit à la mission.

"Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre une autre nuit." Dis-je sans m'adresser à personne en particulier, "Et la cible B ne peut pas attendre jusqu'à ce que j'en ai fini avec ma mission de reconnaissance."

Quatre lui aussi essayait de son mieux de se reconcentrer, et quand il parla, il était calme et objectif. "Je ne suis pas d'accord. Les deux missions ne devraient pas coïncider. Duo pourrait avoir besoin d'un coup de main."

Je me tournai vers Heero. "Tu es le leader de cette mission." Lui dis-je, renvoyant la balle dans son camp.

Il grogna et l'expression de son visage montra de l'irritation pendant un moment, mais s'apaisa rapidement. "Je n'ai pas eu de contact avec le sujet en question. Je ne peux donc pas porter de jugement sur ta capacité à lui tenir tête." Et la balle revint directement dans _mon_ camp.

Je voulus répondre, mais m'interrompis avant même d'avoir commencé. Ces deux dernières heures, mes réactions avaient été dictées par mes tripes. Maintenant, il me semble que j'avais besoin de vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il me demandait. Mes yeux revinrent sur le rapide croquis que j'avais esquissé. Je me souvins de l'homme me dominant de toute sa taille. Songeant à ce que ses yeux promettaient pour quiconque aurait le malheur de finir la nuit avec lui. Oui… Il m'effrayait. Mais était-ce simplement la pensée de ce qu'il avait l'intention de me faire… de faire à n'importe qui…qui me mettait si mal à l'aise ? L'image mentale de l'homme, me dominant physiquement et… me plaquant cul nu contre un mur ? Pourquoi était-ce bien plus effrayant que de se faire flinguer ou d'être poignardé ?

"Dans un match à un contre un ?" je finis par dire, "je suis mort ; il dois faire 50 kilos de plus que moi. Mais je pense que je peux éviter que la situation ne dégénère jusque là."

Heero approuva sèchement et je pense que ma brutale honnêteté me fit gagner des points.

Quatre vit le vote tourner en ma faveur sans qu'on ait besoin de le lui dire. "As-tu quoi que ce soit qui me permettrait de te contacter si jamais Duo rencontrait des… ennuis ?" demanda t-il à Heero, qui lui répondit en secouant la tête.

Il me regarda alors, pas encore prêt à abandonner, "Pourrais-tu rentrer plus tôt que la nuit dernière ?"

Je considérai cela un instant ; "je ne peux pas contrôler ça", lui dis je finalement, "cela dépendra de Monsieur… de la cible. Il était déjà tard quand il a fait son apparition hier soir."

"Il pourrait tout aussi bien ne pas se montrer du tout," dit Quatre, une émotion semblant vouloir se faufiler dans sa voix. "Pourquoi est ce qu'on ne déciderait pas que tu laisses tomber et rentres à la base si tu n'as pas établi un contact avec lui avant… disons 2 heures du mat ?"

"Ça me semble raisonnable," accepta Heero avant même que j'ai pu parler. Je ressentis un instant d'irritation mais me forçai à me souvenir qu'il était le chef de notre équipe ici.

Quatre me regardait d'un air circonspect, un air sur son visage que je ne pouvais pas vraiment déchiffrer. "Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que tu peux attirer son attention ?" me demanda t-il soudainement, "Il ne semblait pas être intéressé par toi la nuit dernière."

_Cela_ me prit vraiment par surprise. "Je… l'ai suivi. Je l'ai observé pour voir ce qui l'attirait, et ce qui ne l'attirait pas."

"Et ?" répliqua t-il.

Je soupirai et fit courir ma main entre mes mèches de cheveux ; ce petit merdeux est vraiment têtu. "J'étais trop direct hier soir… ce mec est du genre à rechercher… une sorte de défi."

"Un défi ?" demanda t-il, et je me retrouvais, pas pour la première fois d'ailleurs, à me demander si Quatre avait la moindre putain d'_expérience _sexuelle.

"C'est un agressif. Il veut que son… " je m'interrompis pour trouver le bon moyen de mettre ça en mot. "… partenaire ait peur de lui."

Cela me valut un autre de ces regards de la part de Quatre, et je dus me retenir pour ne pas me frapper la tête contre la table.

"Peux tu faire ça ?" demanda doucement Heero avant que Quatre n'ouvre à nouveau la bouche.

"Aucun problème pour ça." Je lui souris largement. " 1 mètre 90, 95 kilos, des épaules larges comme ça… probablement Oz ; je pense que je peux réussir à être un peu nerveux."

Je n'obtins pas le rire que j'attendais. Je n'obtins même pas un sourire. Je soupirai encore une fois.

"Ecoutez," Dis-je avant que les choses n'aillent plus loin. "Je ne vais pas rester assis là et jouer les éducateurs sexuels ; est ce qu'on s'en tient à ce plan ou non ?"

Quatre rougit, et Heero se contenta de grogner.

"Bien. Dans ce cas là, si ça ne vous dérange pas les gars, je vais essayer de dormir encore un peu. Je vais probablement être dehors tard ce soir." Je jetai un coup d'œil à Quatre. "Tu veux bien que j'utilise ton lit ? La chambre est à l'arrière de la maison."

"Vas-y." murmura t-il et je fus plutôt satisfait de moi-même quand je réussis à sortir de la pièce sans courir comme si j'avais le feu au cul.

L'obscurité dans la chambre de Quatre était confortable. Ce fut un pur bonheur de m'étendre dans un lit et d'avoir une vraie couverture dans laquelle m'enrouler. Même si le linge de lit sentait un peu le… moisi.

Je n'étais pas installé depuis plus de 2 minutes quand on frappa doucement à la porte, et que cette dernière s'ouvrit pour laisser filtrer dans la pièce un peu de lumière, puis Quatre.

"Duo ?" dit-il doucement, ses mains portent quelque chose, "Heero m'a envoyé pour que je m'occupe de tes épaules."

"Quoi ?" m'exclamai-je, complètement pris par surprise.

Il entra dans la chambre et alluma la lumière, et je pus discerner que la chose dans ses mains était un tube de pommade.

"Quatre, je vais bien," je lui répondis avec un soupir.

Il se contenta de me sourire, parcourant la distance qui nous séparait encore dans la chambre. "Oh tais toi et enlève ta chemise. Je voulais te parler de toute façon."

Je lui jetai un regard à demi furieux et m'assis avec un soupir encore plus exagéré, ôtant mon pull à col roulé.

Il prit place sur le lit, derrière moi, et examina mes épaules pendant une minute. "Tu as toute sorte de vaisseaux sanguins éclatés, là derrière. Ça fait mal ?"

"Non, pas tant que ça," je lui dis, "juste un peu ankylosé."

Je l'entendis frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre vivement, et cela me fit sourire ; il n'y a vraiment que Quatre qui penserait à réchauffer ce truc avant de l'appliquer. Puis il commença gentiment à faire pénétrer l'onguent dans mes muscles douloureux.

"Duo," me dit-il après une ou deux minutes de massage, "je suis vraiment désolé…"

"Non," je l'interrompis avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin. "Je suis celui qui devrait s'excuser. Je n'avais aucun droit de t'engueuler juste parce que tu t'inquiétais."

"Je n'aurais pas dû argumenter avec toi sur chaque décision."

"Ce n'était pas… toi." Je soupirai, sentant la pommade réchauffer doucement ma peau, "c'est juste que les choses ont été… sont passées du chaud au froid pendant des jours."

"Ne m'en parle pas," murmura t-il.

"J'ai juste…" je m'arrêtai et un autre soupir m'échappa, tandis que je sentais mes épaules se relaxer presque contre ma volonté, alors que mon estomac, lui, recommençait à faire des nœuds.

J'aurais voulu me jeter dans ses bras ; quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre ce que je ressentais. _Je l'aime_, voilà ce que je voulais dire ; les mots étaient juste là, dans ma bouche, _je l'aime tellement que ça fait mal… et il me hait et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! _Voilà ce que je voulais dire. Au lieu de cela, je fis un petit sourire en coin et murmurai, "Pince moi, Quatre. J'ai insulté Heero Yuy et je suis toujours vivant !"

Il rit avec moi, et je rangeai la douleur au fin fond du placard, là où elle devait rester. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu parler de tout ça avec Quatre, mais à quoi bon ? A le bouleverser un peu plus, et à le pousser suffisamment à bout pour qu'il décide finalement d'essayer d'arranger les choses et aille parler à Heero ? _Ça, _ce serait vraiment une mauvaise idée.

Ses mains continuaient leur massage sur mes épaules, et je sentis ma tête s'affaisser vers l'avant presque contre ma volonté.

"Est ce que tu pensais vraiment ce que tu m'as appelé ?" balbutia t-il soudainement.

"Quoi ?" je revins en arrière, essayant de me rappeler si je l'avais traité de manière… malpolie, quand j'avais piqué ma petite crise de nerf.

"Petit frère ?" dit-il très doucement, une émotion étrange perçant dans sa voix.

"Ouais Qat." Lui dis-je fermement. "C'est vrai. Je… pense vraiment à toi comme à une sorte de jeune frère."

Il y eut un moment de silence. "Tu sais que j'ai assez de sœurs pour commencer mon propre Pays… mais je n'ai pas de frère."

Un petit rire m'échappa, "Eh bien… je crains de paraître un peu déplacé à la prochaine réunion de famille des Winner… mais… il y a plus qu'un type de frère." Je ne lui dis pas que c'est comme ça que je nous avais imaginé à l'origine, tous les cinq ensemble ; comme une bande de frères. Ce n'était apparemment pas fait pour arriver.

"J'aimerais assez ça," me dit-il simplement, et il arrêta finalement le mouvement de ses mains, "ça va mieux ?"

Je roulais des épaules et lui sourit de toutes mes dents. "Ouais, vraiment mieux. Merci."

"Alors dors maintenant." Rigola t-il, et je récupérai mon pull.

"Qat… Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure ; j'étais complètement à côté de mes pompes."

Il me sourit, ses yeux brillants d'espièglerie. "Si tu ne peux pas gueuler contre ton petit frère, alors contre qui pourrais tu gueuler ?"

Cela me réchauffa entièrement le cœur lorsque je m'étendis dans le lit froid pour dormir.

J'eus droit à des putains de rêves bizarres, mais leur souvenir s'effaçait déjà lorsque je me réveillai dans l'après midi. Un truc à propos de spandex noir et de Relena Peacecraft. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'en me réveillant, je riais d'une manière si démoniaque que je me fis peur tout seul.

Je sortis de la chambre arrière en baillant et en m'étirant, et trouvai Heero et Quatre assis sur le canapé, entassés devant le laptop.

"Z'avez trouvé quelque chose, les gars ?" je demandai en entrant à pas de velours dans la pièce.

Quatre me lança un grand sourire, "On a peut être enfin trouvé un lien entre la cible B et les militaires."

Je fis le tour du canapé et m'appuyai sur le dossier pour regarder par-dessus leurs épaules. Heero était en possession du clavier, bien entendu, et tapait des commandes dans une fenêtre DOS. Je pouvais voir qu'ils avaient hacké dans un site Web et que Heero y extrayait toute sorte de données. Ses doigts volaient sur les touches, et une fois encore, je me retrouvais à me demander pourquoi il se croyait obligé de taper aussi vite. Je me penchai pour lire certaines des informations alors qu'elles défilaient. Je détectai un bref arrêt dans la succession de lettres tapées, Heero venait de commettre une erreur en tapant une simple commande, et sa respiration s'accentua en signe d'irritation. Il hésita, revint à la ligne, et retapa sa commande. L'idée d'une expérience me venant à l'esprit, je me redressai et m'éloignait un peu ; ses mains revinrent à leur vitesse d'exécution habituelle. Je ne pus retenir un soupir ; Dieu, il devait vraiment me haïr.

Je décidai de me diriger vers la cuisine et d'y prendre un jus quelconque dans le frigo. Appuyé contre le comptoir, je bus lentement, regardant mes deux partenaires travailler ensemble. Quatre avait finalement trouvé quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire. Utilisant sa connaissance du droit et de la complexité de la bureaucratie, il guidait Heero au travers d'une myriade de sociétés écrans, à la recherche d'une preuve que nos doutes étaient fondés. J'étais content pour lui ; heureux qu'il ait trouvé un moyen de contribuer à la mission. Et puis cela me soulageait un petit peu ; j'étais inquiet que son inactivité ne le rende insouciant et ne le pousse à quitter la maison. Je craignais, si les choses en arrivaient là, que Heero ne le laisse sortir.

Mais en même temps, j'étais incroyablement envieux de cette capacité qu'il avait à s'asseoir et à travailler avec Heero comme cela. J'aurais voulu être capable de faire ça : être capable de m'asseoir côte à côte avec lui, travaillant sur un problème ensemble. Je me demandais si, un jour, j'aurais l'occasion de savoir ce qu'il y avait en moi qui le rendait si… furieux.

Je lavai mon verre et allai me laver en prévision de ma sortie du soir. Helio me faisait de l'œil dans le miroir pendant que je me lavais les dents.

"Va te faire foutre, trouduc, " je murmurai, crachant dans le lavabo et refusant de le regarder encore.

Pour varier un peu, je tressai mes cheveux, mais beaucoup plus lâche que d'habitude. Je songeai un instant à ne pas porter mon couteau dans sa gaine, à mon bras, mais je ne pus finalement me résoudre à le laisser derrière. J'étais à peu près certain que j'aurais pu me sortir le cul du feu la nuit précédente, même sans avoir ma lame, mais alors cela aurait conduit inévitablement à un combat. Le couteau avait amené mes assaillants à y repenser à deux fois, et m'avait permis de me sortir de cette situation sans avoir à tuer quelqu'un. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin en ce moment était d'avoir à dissimuler des cadavres.

Je n'aurais pas à aller plus loin que de prétendre être 'vulnérable et effrayé', si je réussissais à accrocher monsieur Militaire, mais il faudrait que je fasse gaffe à ce qu'il ne découvre pas la lame que je portais.

Je me réfugiai dans la chambre de Quatre avec mon lecteur MP3, en attendant qu'il fasse nuit. J'avais du mal à me mettre dans l'ambiance ce soir ; le bon état d'esprit semblait hors d'atteinte, et je savais très bien que c'était parce que je m'apitoyais sur mon sort. J'utilisai donc la musique pour me laisser emporter au travers de cette transformation émotionnelle dont j'avais besoin. Je commençai par laisser ma colère monter, pour me sortir de ma déprime et faire sortir de ma tête toutes les pensées sur Heero. J'écoutai un peu de hard rock, genre 'musique de combat', jusqu'à ce que je puisse sentir les vibrations furieuses de la batterie à travers moi. Lorsque je me sentis suffisamment en colère, au point de me sentir presque claustrophobe, je changeai la musique au profit de quelques balades folk. Ma musique de 'défense au nom des innocents', comme je l'appelais. Pour donner un sens à ma colère jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait un but, me recentrant sur ce que je faisais ici. La musique de Helio, je me la jouerais dans ma tête un peu plus tard. Plutôt crever que d'enchaîner la dessus devant Heero et Quatre.

J'étais debout au milieu de la pièce, les yeux fermés, en train d'écouter 'Goodnight Saigon', quand Quatre vint m'appeler pour le dîner.

J'arrêtai le lecteur MP3 avant que la prochaine chanson ne commence, et me tournai pour lui faire face.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" demanda t-il, curieux.

Je lui balançai un grand sourire, intérieurement heureux d'en être à nouveau capable. "Y faut avoir un thème musical."

"Quoi ?" Il parut confus, bien sûr, et cela me fit rire légèrement.

"Tout est dans l'attitude." De mon doigt, je tapai le côté de mon crâne, "ça aide d'avoir… un thème musical dans la tête."

Il me sourit mais je pouvais voir qu'il ne comprenait pas. "Le dîner est prêt," fut tout ce qu'il répondit.

"Je ne vais pas manger," je l'informai en passant devant lui pour aller récupérer ma veste dans le salon.

"Pourquoi pas ?" Il me suivit, alors que je traversai la maison. "Tu n'as pas mangé non plus à midi…"

Je dus contenir l'envie de rire tout fort ; cela semblait l'ennuyer tellement… comme si louper deux repas dans la même journée était une chose impensable. Je n'eus pas le cœur à lui expliquer que je dus attendre d'avoir au moins 10 ans avant d'apprendre que certaines personnes dans le monde avaient _trois_ repas par jour.

"Parce que… je parais trop bien nourri," fut tout ce que je lui répondis.

Je le vis, du coin de l'œil, ouvrir la bouche, puis je le vis la refermer immédiatement. Eh bien, au moins _quelqu'un _ici essayait de faire des efforts.

J'étais pressé, et je savais pourquoi. Je voulais sortir de cette baraque avant que Heero ne surgisse de je ne sais quel putain d'endroit où il se cachait ; deux secondes en sa présence pouvaient détruire tout le travail que j'avais fait pendant l'heure précédente pour me préparer mentalement à cette soirée. J'aurais du me douter que ce ne serait pas si simple ; Alors que je me dirigeai vers l'arrière de la maison, avec l'intention de sortir à nouveau par la porte arrière, il se dressa sur mon chemin. Je m'arrêtai et regardai fixement un point imaginaire au dessus de son oreille droite, essayant de me concentrer sur la musique qui jouait dans ma tête, attendant qu'il dise ce qu'il avait à dire.

"We came in spastic (Nous sommes venus, spasmodiques)  
Like untamed horses (commes des chevaux sauvages)  
We left in plastic (Nous sommes partis, plastiques)  
As numbered corpses (comme des cadavres numérotés)  
And we learned fast (et nous avions appris rapidement)  
To travel light (à voyager léger)  
Our arms were heavy (nos bras étaient lourds)  
But our bellies were tight. (mais nos ventres étaient serrés)

And we would all go down together (Et nous tomberions tous ensemble)  
We said we'd all go down together... " (Nous disions que nous tomberions tous ensemble…)

Ok… peut être que ce n'était pas la meilleure chanson que j'aurais pu jouer dans ma tête, là, tout de suite, mais c'était tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, et je m'y accrochai, attendant le coup qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer. Il réussissait toujours, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à m'atteindre en dessous de la ceinture.

On ne se regardait pas vraiment les yeux dans les yeux, parce que, têtu, je refusai de rencontrer son regard glacial, mais par Dieu, il fut le premier à détourner les yeux.

"Fais attention," grogna t-il d'une voix si basse que je faillis presque la manquer. J'aurai voulu croiser son regard alors, mais il s'était déjà retourné.

Bordel. En dessous de la ceinture, comme je disais… mais d'une manière totalement inattendue. Tout ce que je pus faire fut de grogner et de prendre la tangente. Il me surprendra jusqu'au jour de ma mort, ce jour où je prendrai le bus numéro 9, celui qui va droit en enfer. J'y ai un siège réservé, vous savez.

Je changeai le theme musical dans ma tête aussitôt que je fus sur le trottoir, en direction de l'épouvantable quartier des affaires. De la danse music, essentiellement ; distrayant et pétillant. Des trucs légers, comme Hélio. 'Footloose', 'Safety Dance', des vieilleries comme ça. Ouais… j'aime les trucs rétro ; Je peux pas saquer la nouvelle musique. Y'a pas de message, juste cette merde 'd'expressionnisme' instrumental. C'est pas étonnant que tout le monde écoute des trucs vieux de plus d'un siècle. Le temps que j'arrive à destination, Hélio en était presque à danser, agitant et remuant ses hanches. Je déteste vraiment le laisser sortir de sa boite.

Dieu, mais il faisait vraiment froid ce soir. Sous le jean déchiré, j'aurais aussi bien pu être à poil ; Le spandex n'a pas de propriétés isolantes_ du tout_. Lorsque j'arrivai enfin à destination, je grelottai presque.

Rapidement, je retrouvai Rouquine ; elle semblait avoir oublié que j'étais trop stupide pour qu'on me parle, et me présenta à quelques unes de ses amies. Je restai avec elles à parler pendant un bon moment. Il y a une certaine sécurité dans le nombre, surtout que je ne voulais pas particulièrement que quelqu'un me choisisse ce soir.

Je gardai un œil ouvert, à la recherche de mon ami de l'autre nuit, Monsieur Buisson, mais je ne le vis pas, ni lui, ni le faux Ivrogne.

Rouquine eut un ticket et s'en alla, et bien vite son groupe se sépara, et je me retrouvai à vadrouiller seul aux alentours.

La nuit prit un tournant charmant quand il se mit à neiger. Diable. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà fait assez froid. Maintenant, non seulement c'était froid, mais humide en plus. Cela sembla aussi mettre un frein à la soirée ; les gens commencèrent à disparaître, faisant de brefs contacts et s'en allant s'abriter ailleurs. Je restai à arpenter la rue principale avec les autres désespérés. Super. Je commençai à considérer sérieusement de retourner au refuge lorsque je le vis descendre la rue.

Il portait un de ces longs manteaux sombres. Le genre qui descend jusqu'aux chevilles et peut rendre l'apparence un type super cool, ou bien super stupide. Lui, ça le rendait cool ; fendant la neige tourbillonnante à grand pas, comme un spectre sombre. Je n'eus pas besoin de simuler le frisson qui me parcourut, et je me voûtais un peu plus contre le froid, prétendant ne pas l'avoir vu. J'attendis jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque à ma hauteur, puis me tournais et lui rentrait délibérément dedans. Bien sûr, j'agis comme si je n'avais aucune idée de sa présence, et même si j'y étais préparé, je rebondis contre lui comme si j'étais rentré dans un mur de brique, tombant sur mes fesses dans la neige qui s'accumulait.

Je laissai mes yeux le parcourir de bas en haut, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à son visage tourné vers le bas. Je laissai mes yeux s'agrandir et ma bouche s'ouvrir en grand puis je grinçai une excuse tremblante. Ce n'était pas vraiment difficile de mettre un peu de peur dans ma voix ; être rentré dans l'homme m'avait soudain rappelé combien il était solide et fort. Mon petit couteau me semblait soudain tristement insuffisant.

Il sourit un peu à ma position et me tendit une main pour m'aider. Mes yeux firent un aller retour entre le visage et la main, comme si je craignais de la prendre. Quand finalement je l'attrapai, je laissai ma propre main trembler.

Le sourire se transforma en quelque chose de sauvage, et je sus que je l'avais.

"Tu devrais faire gaffe à où tu vas," dit-il avec un brin de moquerie dans la voix.

Il ne lâcha pas ma main après m'avoir relevé. Je passai quelques secondes à m'éclaircir la gorge, et à rougir, et finalement je murmurai une autre excuse.

"Tu t'es tout mouillé," ronronna t-il, et il utilisa la main avec laquelle il me tenait pour me faire tourner ; et ôta la neige de mes fesses avec sa main libre.

Dans ma tête, Solo hurlait autant qu'il le pouvait, "Cours, putain d'abruti ! Cours comme un damné et ne regarde pas en arrière !"

Le frisson qui me parcourut était complètement authentique.

J'essayai de libérer ma main et dit, "c'est… ok," tentant de paraître sur la défensive.

Ma main resta là où elle était, et soudain, il se pencha vers moi. "Ai-je raison de penser que tu es dehors par une nuit pareille pour ce à quoi je pense ?"

Je secouai la tête et fis comme s'il m'avait choqué en levant enfin la tête vers lui. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, et je le vis enregistrer leur couleur avec un autre de ces sourires trompeur. Il savait qu'il pouvait m'effrayer, maintenant il voulait me charmer pour que j'accepte de le suivre.

"Tu n'es pas vraiment habillé pour un temps pareil, "observa t-il sèchement. "Je connais un endroit chaud…" Il ne termina pas sa phrase et leva un sourcil.

Je déglutis et fis de mon mieux pour ressembler à quelqu'un qui essaie de reprendre contenance. "Je… je suis pas gratuit," je lâchai, d'une voix irritable et inexpérimentée.

Il sourit à nouveau, de toute sa hauteur. "Je n'en doute pas, mon trésor."

Il demanda le prix.

Sans réfléchir, je lui sortis celui que j'avais utilisé pour dégoûter les clients.

Il ne cilla même pas, mais son sourire s'élargit et il déboutonna son manteau en me faisant signe de m'approcher de lui, pour qu'il puisse l'enrouler autour de moi.

"Je n'achète jamais sans goûter la marchandise," me chuchota t-il à l'oreille lorsque je fus emmitouflé sous son bras. "Est-ce que tu me laisserais te goûter ?"

Je l'avais vu embrasser la fille qu'il avait choisie la nuit dernière, mais pourtant c'est quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu venir. Je me figeai, et sa main vint attraper mon menton pour le lever. Avant que je puisse réfléchir à quoi faire, il était en train de m'embrasser.

C'était doux, et chaud, et… approfondi. Il envahit ma bouche avec sa langue, placide et exploratrice. Mes putains de genoux s'affaiblirent. Je savais que c'était le velours qui recouvre l'acier ; c'était fait pour me persuader d'aller avec lui, dans un endroit où les choses changeraient pour devenir… différentes. Je le laissai penser qu'il m'avait dupé.

"Oh…" murmura t-il dans mon oreille lorsqu'il relâcha mes lèvres, "je sens que tu vas largement valoir ton prix."

* * *

Et on ne me massacre pas car j'arrête la trad à ce moment là, svp. C'est l'endroit idéal où arrêter, qu'y puis-je ? Hhhm… je peux promettre de traduire très vite la suite de ce chapitre… D'ac ? Envoyez moi pleins de reviews pour me motiver :-) Ciao ! 


	4. Evasions part 3

The Ion Arc 

Gundam Wings n'appartient ni à Sunhawk, qui a néanmoins écrit cette fabuleuse histoire, ni à moi, qui ne suis que l'humble traductrice. Hélas…

_Avertissements : POV Duo, yaoi, angst, langage cru_

Je m'épate moi-même… je suis dans les temps pour updater, miraaaaacle ! Bon, pour tout avouer, il y a une raison à cela : au lieu des presque 40 dernières pages du chapitre 2, vous n'en aurez que la moitié. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour mettre ce chapitre maintenant…

Et comme d'hab, je réponds aux reviews signées par email (**Kaorulabelle, ****Ali-shan, ****MiSs ShInIgAmI, ****Seddy, ****Kelidril, ****angelinadelacour, ****Lynka Read**) et aux reviews anonymes ici : **AnT BlackSheep** (merci à Didi Chan alors, pour son rôle d'entremetteuse… quand à l'élément perturbateur qui va mettre nos 2 p'tits gars au pied du mur… je vais faire de l'humour noir, et dire 'tu brûles' (tu verras pourquoi après avoir lu le chapitre !) ; **Hlo** (merci pour ton concert de louanges…ça me motive à fond) ; **Egwene Al' Vere** (ah, tiens, je t'ai déjà répondu apparemment…) ; **Selenna** (honnêtement, c'est un boulot de dingue, mais je m'éclate vraiment à essayer de trouver des correspondances en argot, ou dans le langage populaire. Quand aux Hamsters et à la Guilt Beast, je frémis rien que d'y songer… comment vais-je traduire ça ? ) ; **Egwene Al' Vere** (tiens, encore toi ! combien de fois je t'ai répondu ? ma mémoire ressemble à une passoire… je n'arrive même plus à me souvenir si j'ai répondu à ton email… dans le doute, je te le dis : 13 chapitres jusqu'à maintenant pour The Ion Arc. Bizz !) ; **Babou** (je ne veux pas révéler ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre, mais je crois que plutôt que d'aider Duo à se sortir des ennuis, Heero va faire des choix… hmm… de mauvais choix…) ; **Clôtho** (tout pareil, moi aussi j'adore cette fic… et si on ne sent pas que c'est une traduction, alors tant mieux ! Bisous ma puce !) ; **LamieA** (coucou toi, et merci. Et sois sans crainte, dans cette fic, Duo n'est définitivement pas prêt à devenir Hélio. Et c'est tant mieux, car l'histoire n'en est que plus complexe… et plus belle !) ; **DAMOn** (merci beaucoup, et merci aussi pour ta proposition d'aide. Si j'ai besoin d'un coup de main un jour, je saurai qui aller embêter… Bizz) ; **ElangelCaido** (tu plaisantes ou quoi, c'était un super endroit pour s'arrêter la dernière fois. Bon cette fois ci, je suis un peu moins cruelle (je crois) Ciao ma puce !) ; **Zick** (merci, merci, j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant !) ; **Justshadows **(ahaaaa ! on comprend que la moitié en anglais alors on revient ! Re-bienvenue alors ! Bisous) ; **lune** (c'est pour tous les nuls en anglais comme toi que je fais cette trad, parce que ce serait injuste de ne pas pouvoir lire ce chef d'œuvre… alors je suis contente que tu restes fidèle à ma trad ! Bisous) ; **surimigirl **(vive moi aussi, je jure que je fais mon possible pour traduire à un rythme régulier. Bizz et à bientôt) ; **Yohina** (je passerai le message à Sunhawk lors de mon prochain email. Pour le reste, si tu aimes les chapitres longs, alors accroche toi, j'en ai repéré un qui fait au moins 250 pages… Oh misère…) ; **Black-sun** (c'est pas sadique comme fin, c'est juste 'artistiquement arrangé pour motiver les lecteurs à revenir' Tu vois, tout dépend de l'appellation… Bisous)

_Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas, faut toujours mettre des gants quand on sort un plat du four (vous comprendrez pourquoi je dis ça quand vous aurez lu cette 3ème partie)_

* * *

**Evasions (Chapitre 2) - part 3/4**

Il nous fit prendre une route, mais je notai, pas celle par laquelle il était venu.

"Où…" Je laissai ma voix partir un peu dans les aigus, puis je m'éclaircis la gorge pour redescendre d'une octave. "Où est-ce qu'on va ?"

"Je connais un endroit, à l'abri du froid," m'assura t-il, et je dus reconnaître que le gars était vraiment bon. Si j'avais rencontré ce mec dans d'autres circonstances, je n'aurais pas hésité à lui serrer la main et à lui faire la conversation.

J'aurais vraiment, vraiment souhaité avoir vu la fille qu'il avait… employé hier soir, en train de traîner _quelque part_ dans le coin, mais je ne l'avais pas repéré. Et pourtant, croyez moi que j'avais regardé.

"Uhmmm…" je jetai un regard en biais vers lui. "Comment j'vous appelle ?" je demandai en essayant, assez mal d'ailleurs, de paraître farouche. Cela sonna, bien sûr, comme une sorte de faux courage.

Il rit tout bas, et ses yeux, lorsqu'ils se baissèrent vers moi, brillaient étrangement. "Je n'ai pas encore décidé." Son bras, autour de moi, me tenait fermement à l'intérieur de son manteau. "Comment dois-je t'appeler, _toi_ ?"

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais il m'arrêta soudainement avec un doigt sur mes lèvres.

"Non… en y pensant bien, je pense que _je _devrais te dire comment on devrait t'appeler."

Je haussai les épaules, et me permis de jeter un autre coup d'œil vers lui.

"Petit oiseau…" Il soupira. "Joli petit oiseau… Je pense que je vais t'appeler mon petit Moineau." Il se baissa pour léchouiller le haut de mon oreille et je frissonnai, mais pas par dessein cette fois. Il rit doucement.

Dans ma mémoire, Solo me fichait des coups de pieds au cul et hurlait, "Et y va te plumer comme un putain de p'tit oiseau si tu fous pas l'camp avant qu'y soit trop tard !"

J'essayai d'agir comme si je m'étais soudain rappelé que j'avais un boulot à faire, et osai glisser mon bras autour de sa taille, laissant ma hanche se frotter à lui pendant qu'on marchait.

"Pourquoi on descend la Cinquième Rue ?" je lui demandai en fronçant les sourcils, en profitant par la même occasion pour livrer l'information à mes camarades à l'autre bout du micro. "Y'a rien par là…"

Il sourit et son bras se resserra autour de mes épaules. "Ma…compagnie… possède un bâtiment en bas de la rue."

Mon cœur rata un battement. Pourrais-je être assez chanceux ? Le seul bâtiment commercial dans cette direction, c'était la cible B. Nous marchâmes en silence pendant un moment.

"Elles sont cool, ces pompes," je lui dis à la fin, comme si j'essayai de remplir le silence étrange entre nous. "Ou est ce que vous les z'avez trouvé ? Moi, mes pompes, elles viennent de c'te boutique d'occas' sur la Quatrième…"

Il rit franchement, et baissa les yeux vers moi, une lueur terriblement amusée dans le regard. Je gardai mon air innocent. Il finit par me sourire et répondit, "C'est… fourni par ma compagnie."

Oh, c'était trop excellent ; la vérité cachée dans le mensonge. Premièrement, il me prenait pour un abruti, et ça c'était une très bonne chose. Et secondo, il venait juste d'admettre à demi mot qu'il était un militaire.

Est-ce que ça pouvait encore être mieux ? Ouaip… Je pouvais survivre à cette soirée avec mon cul intact.

Je fis tout mon possible pour ne pas crier victoire à tue tête lorsqu'il nous mena tout droit vers la cible B. Il me laissa m'éloigner de quelques pas pendant qu'il sortait une clé. Je jetai quelques regards par-dessus mon épaule, comme si je songeai vraiment à faire machine arrière. Ses yeux avaient pris une lueur… effrayante au fur et à mesure qu'on s'était approché de notre destination. Il me fit entrer à l'intérieur.

"Ici ?" je dis, m'avançant de quelques pas pendant qu'il prenait le temps de désactiver un système d'alarme, mettant un peu de distance entre nous. "C'est un putain d'entrepôt. Y'a rien mis à part des caisses et des boites. Et y fait froid ! Je pensais qu'vous aviez dit qu'y faisait chaud ?" J'aurais bien voulu faire passer d'avantage d'informations aux gars, de l'autre côté du micro, mais je savais que cet homme n'était pas un imbécile.

Derrière moi, je l'entendis rire, et le son n'était pas aussi plaisant qu'il l'avait été avant.

"Tu dois sans doute être habitué à des… dispositions de travail aussi… austères ?

Je me tournais vers lui et fis de mon mieux pour paraître confus. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je comprenne un langage soutenu. "Quoi ?"

Il parut content de lui. "Peu importe." Il sourit.

"Ecoutez…Uhmmm…" Je baissai la tête et rougis un peu, c'était pas dur, il me suffisait d'imaginer Heero et Quatre, assis dans le refuge, en train de m'écouter, "Je… dois pisser… le froid… Est ce qu'y'a des toilettes ?"

Il rit à gorge déployée, et pointa du doigt vers le côté, "Par là, mon petit Moineau." Il avança d'un pas vers moi. "J'attendrai."

Je grimaçai un sourire embarrassé et trottai vers la pièce pour m'occuper de mes petites affaires. Bordel de merde ; j'espérai vraiment m'en sortir en un seul morceau.

Aussitôt que la porte fut fermée derrière moi, j'attrapai mon poignard et découpai l'ourlet de ma chemise, où le petit transmetteur était caché.

"Ecoutez," je murmurai dans le micro, gardant ma voix aussi basse que possible. "Je vais essayer de foutre ce truc sur _lui_. Paniquez pas ; ça va swinguer ici dans deux minutes, mais j'pense que je peux m'en sortir tout seul."

Je rangeai le couteau dans sa gaine et prit le temps de pisser un coup, juste au cas où il écouterait. Puis je coinçai le minuscule transmetteur dans ma paume, pris une profonde respiration et sortit des toilettes.

Il m'attendait, en effet, assis sur une caisse, avec une jambe oscillant paresseusement. Je souris et avançai vers lui ; il jouait encore les 'gentils', et j'avais besoin de cacher le micro sur lui avant que ça ne change. Je me dirigeai directement vers lui, espérant qu'il penserait que j'avais utilisé mon temps dans les toilettes pour me préparer pour le job. Je glissai mes bras autour de lui, enfonçant mes doigts dans ses poches arrières et me frottant à lui pour détourner son attention, pendant que le transmetteur, de la taille d'un bouton, était déposé dans sa poche. Je suis un excellent pickpocket, et ça fonctionne à peu près de la même manière, pour prendre ou pour laisser. L'essentiel, c'est de distraire. Le reste, c'est de la rapidité.

Il rigola et m'enveloppa dans ses bras, se penchant pour m'embrasser, mais cette fois ci, c'était rude et brutal. Et on y était : il m'avait emmené là où il voulait et maintenant il allait vouloir changer les règles du jeu. Les choses s'apprêtaient à devenir violentes. L'homme me viola pratiquement la bouche. J'essayai de suivre ce qu'il faisait sans protester et quand il quitta mes lèvres saignantes pour me regarder, je lui souris largement.

"Oh…" je ronronnai, 'tu m'avais pas dit que t'aimais quand ça devient sauvage."

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait, ce qu'il avait recherché. Il voulait que je me débatte ; il voulait voir de la peur dans mes yeux. Il fronça les sourcils mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de parler. Je m'écartai de lui pendant qu'il était occupé à réévaluer la situation. J'abandonnai Duo et laissai Helio prendre complètement le contrôle, penchant ma tête et plantant mes mains sur mes hanches.

"Trésor, faut m'dire c'que tu veux, "je soupirai d'exaspération, "J'pensais que tu voulais un innocent… maint'nant tu m'dis qu'tu veux du sport. A quoi tu joues ?"

Il devint furieux, commençant à réaliser que ma nervosité et mes hésitations, plus tôt, n'avaient été qu'un rôle. Il se leva de la caisse, se dressant sur toute sa hauteur, mais je ne reculai pas d'un millimètre.

"J'peux vraiment te donner du plaisir si tu m'dis…" je commençai, et je le vis passer de furieux à totalement hors de lui en l'espace d'un battement de cœur. Le voir me sauva probablement la peau, parce que je fus capable d'accompagner un peu le coup de poing et de rouler avec. Il m'envoya quand même valdinguer sur au moins 3 mètres et je terminai ma course en m'écrasant contre des caisses. Je fus debout instantanément et mon poignard fut hors de son étui avant qu'il ait une chance de m'approcher. Je savais qu'à ce stade du jeu, ma survie dépendait uniquement du fait de ne pas montrer un seul signe de peur.

J'eus à peine 3 secondes pour remarquer ce que contenaient les caisses sur lesquelles je m'étais écrasé. Des morceaux ce circuits électroniques sacrément sophistiqués. Il ne remarqua pas que je regardais.

"C'est bon !" je grognai contre lui, "je fais pas dans l'sado-maso… Pas question, pas la moindre chance ! Dégage, trou duc' !" Peut être que j'aurais pu éviter le trouduc… mais ma bouche n'a jamais été la plus propre qui soit.

"Je pense…" Il me regardait furieusement, avançant doucement, "que _tu _vas être…"

Je l'interrompis d'un roulement des yeux, "Oh, par pitié, arrête de jouer le méchant !" je grondai, "Y'a rien qu'tu puisses me faire qu'a pas d'jà été fait !" Je réussis à sortir ça en ayant l'air presque habitué.

Je continuai à reculer lentement vers la porte et il continua à me suivre. Sexuellement, il était en train de perdre toute envie que jouer avec moi lui avait donné. Mais il était toujours hors de lui et j'étais à peu près certain que le minimum qu'il avait à l'esprit me concernant maintenant, était un bon passage à tabac. Si ça se passait comme il le voulait, il était fort peu probable que je sorte d'ici vivant.

Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, en partie pour localiser la porte, mais aussi pour voir s'il allait faire un mouvement. Il le fit. Il se précipita sur moi, mais il supposa que j'allais tenter d'atteindre la porte, ou bien rester sur place. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que _je_ me précipite vers lui. Je me jetai à sa rencontre, et au dernier moment, je me baissai pour passer sous son bras tendu. Après ça, je n'hésitai pas et traversai l'entrepôt sur toute sa longueur pour me précipiter sur un empilement de caisses qui étaient stockées sous une fenêtre.

Maintenant, y'a _un _truc que les gens supposent sur moi qui est totalement vrai ; je suis un putain de petit fils de pute rapide. Tu apprends à courir quand tu vis dans la rue ; à courir pour sauver ta peau. Et j'étais à peu près certain que je courrai pour sauver ma peau, là. Je pouvais l'entendre derrière moi, jurant entre deux respirations saccadées, alors je me précipitai sur les premières caisses, grimpant la pile comme un putain de chat des rues poursuivi par un chien enragé. Arrivé au sommet, je n'hésitai même pas et me jetai au travers de la vitre, sachant que j'allais faire un saut dans le vide d'au moins trois mètres, hors du bâtiment. Je terminai mon petit numéro de chat de gouttière en atterrissant par terre sans rien me casser, et fichus le camp aussi vite que mes jambes pouvaient me porter. Je ne l'entendis pas sortir du bâtiment. Je pense que pour lui, j'étais juste devenu trop emmerdant pour c'que je valais. Je sais pas trop comment, j'avais réussi à conserver mon couteau, mais je dus attendre deux pâtés de maison avant de réussir à le ranger dans sa gaine. J'espérai vraiment que Quatre avait pas paniqué ; je venais juste de risquer gros pour planquer ce micro sur Monsieur Militaire et je voulais pas perdre l'opportunité que ça offrait.

Je ne courus pas directement au refuge, mais je ne pris pas non plus le chemin de retour le plus long. Je me précipitai pour passer la porte arrière avec un halètement de soulagement, et faillis m'effondrer sur le sol une fois passé le seuil.

Quatre vint en courant à la minute où il m'entendit, ne ralentissant même pas pour s'assurer que c'était moi. La présence de Heero ne l'empêcha pas non plus de se précipiter pour me serrer furieusement dans ses bras.

"Duo !" il pleurnichait presque, "tu vas bien !"

Derrière lui, je pouvais apercevoir Heero, debout avec ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un air renfrogné sur le visage.

Je retournai l'étreinte de Quatre, peut être un peu plus durement que je ne l'aurais du, "C'est ok, p'tit frère… le plan a marché." Je haletai.

Quelque chose d'étrange passa sur le visage de Heero, et son air renfrogné changea subtilement, "Est-ce que tu es blessé ?" demanda t-il avec ce ton de voix clinique et froid. J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre avec une de mes remarques d'enfoiré, mais la refermai aussitôt. Est-ce qu'on n'avait pas décidé d'arrêter ça, plus tôt ?

"Je…" je clignai des yeux en y réfléchissant, "Je pense pas."

Quatre me lâcha et recula, me regardant avec un air interrogateur, et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Ses doigts vinrent toucher mon visage et il hésita, "Il t'a foutu un sacré coup de poing," murmura t-il finalement.

Je levai mes propres doigts et palpai avec précaution ma pommette, en grimaçant légèrement. "J'crois bien qu'oui, hein ?" Je soupirai et soudain, les dernières heures vinrent me frapper en plein dans la gueule. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était la sensation de la langue de ce bâtard dans ma bouche. Je m'écartai de Quatre et me précipitai dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte derrière moi. Si j'avais mangé ce jour là, ç'aurait pu être plus facile de dégueuler, mais là tout ce que je pus faire, ce fut de me pencher au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, et d'avoir des hauts le cœur, pendant 5 bonnes minutes, et puis de cracher tout ce que je pouvais. Quand j'eus fini, je retirai les fringues de Helio aussi vite que possible et les jetai dans un coin. J'étais à peu près sûr que c'était la dernière fois que je serais capable de sortir Helio de sa boite. J'étais allé aussi loin que je pouvais. Je ne pus même pas me résoudre à ôter mon couteau et sa gaine. Je me rinçai la bouche, me lavai le visage, et faillis m'effondrer lorsqu'il me vint à l'esprit, spontanément, que cela avait été mon premier baiser. Je me forçai à penser à autre chose en vérifiant d'éventuelles blessures, trouvant seulement quelques coupures faites par mon passage au travers de la fenêtre, et quelques écorchures sur mes mains et mes genoux. Et bien sûr, le bleuissement rapide de ma pommette et mes… lèvres.

Dehors, dans le vestibule, je pouvais entendre les bruits étouffés d'un argument entre Heero et Quatre.

"… je dis ; laisse lui quelques minutes." La voix de Heero était ferme.

"Heero," Quatre semblait furieux, "il a besoin de nous…"

"Il a besoin que tu arrêtes de le couver pendant une minute." Je fus étonné du calme de sa voix.

"Il vient de traverser quelque chose… d'horrible," répondit Quatre, agacé, et je pouvais les imaginer, se fusillant du regard dans le vestibule. Je trouvai les vêtements que j'avais laissés là plus tôt, et me dépêchai de m'habiller avant que les choses ne dégénèrent entre eux.

"Et c'est fini, "répondit Heero, et puis ensuite il me choqua complètement. "Il ne … _refera pas _Helio… plus jamais."

Le silence lui répondit. Quatre ne semblait pas avoir de réponse à ça. Je finis de m'habiller et ouvrit la porte. Ils se tournèrent vers moi au même moment, et je sortis, assez calmement je pense, de la salle de bain.

"C'est une bonne chose…" je confessai, le choc ne s'étant pas encore dissipé. "Parce que je suis pas sûr que je _puisse_."

Heero m'approcha et s'empara de mon visage, me tournant vers la lumière. J'eus droit à ce petit grognement, et puis il demanda, sa voix redevenue froide, "tu as vérifié ? Tu as d'autres blessures ?"

Je secouai la tête, et il me lâcha, se tournant vers Quatre, "Mets de la glace là-dessus." Et puis il partit en direction du salon.

Quatre et moi, on resta un minute entière à se regarder, interdits.

"Oh Duo…" soupira t-il, et cela amena un picotement désagréable dans mes yeux.

"Arrête," je murmurai, et il vit, et il comprit, et il se tut, simplement.

Dans l'autre pièce, nous entendîmes soudain la voix d'un étranger et cela nous fit sursauter tous les deux. Puis les yeux de Quatre s'élargirent. "Le transmetteur !"

Nous suivîmes Heero dans le salon. Quatre me fit asseoir dans la chaise qu'il avait occupée et se tint debout derrière moi.

"Qu'est ce qu'y se passe ?" je demandai dès que nous fûmes installés, mais Heero leva la main pour me faire taire pendant qu'il écoutait.

"… diable as-tu été ?" une voix totalement étrangère demanda.

"C'est pas tes oignons !" fut la réponse et je dus réprimer un frisson ; c'était Monsieur Militaire.

Quatre posa sa main sur mon épaule et s'approcha, "C'est la première chose qu'on entends en une demi heure." Murmura t-il, "il a beaucoup juré et cassé des trucs après que tu… te sois enfui." Il sourit un peu, "Il était vraiment furieux ; je crois bien qu'il a balancé un paquet de choses contre les murs."

Je souris en retour, plus que ravi d'avoir frustré mon petit compagnon de jeu.

J'avais raté quelque chose de pas très intéressant dans la conversation, mais maintenant l'étranger demandait, "T'as pas encore ramené une autre de tes 'conquêtes' à l'usine, pas vrai ?"

Il y eut un moment de silence, et puis une réponse maussade, "Et même si je l'avais fait ?" Je peux dire qu'il était surpris. Il n'avait pas su que cette autre personne était au courant de ses habitudes nocturnes.

"Bordel de merde !" hurla l'étranger, "tu mets en danger cette opération !"

"Et comment ?" ronronna Monsieur Militaire, "c'est pas comme s'ils vivaient pour raconter ce qu'ils ont vu."

Sur mon épaule, les doigts de Quatre s'agrippèrent si fort que je flanchai presque. Je mis ma main sur la sienne et serrai pour le rassurer, "C'est ok, Qat." Je murmurai et je sentis un regard sur moi. Je relevai la tête, pour croiser le regard scrutateur de Heero. Cette fois, je fus le premier à me détourner, baissant les yeux vers mes genoux.

"Tu es un putain de grand malade !" claqua l'Etranger, "Combien ça en fait maintenant ? Quatre ? Cinq ?"

Monsieur Militaire ne répondit pas et je ricanai, "Il ne ment pas s'il ne répond pas." La tactique me fit sourire dangereusement. Tant qu'il ne disait rien, il n'avait pas à admettre qu'il venait d'en laisser un s'échapper.

'Les machines seront prêtes à être livrées la fin de la semaine." dit l'Etranger d'une voix qui semblait dangereuse, et je me demandai soudainement à quoi _il_ pouvait bien ressembler s'il n'avait pas peur de Monsieur Putain d'Balaise. "Je serai tellement content quand cette foutue opération sera finie."

Monsieur Militaire ricana et peu après cela, le son d'une porte qui claque se fit entendre.

Je levai les yeux. "Quand cette caisse s'est brisée… il y avait des pièces électroniques… des pièces de Mobiles Suits ; comme j'en ai jamais vu. J'ai pas pu mettre la main sur l'une d'elles."

"Ils construisent une nouvelle sorte de Mobile Suit ?" questionna Quatre en baissant les yeux vers moi.

"Je ne sais pas," admit-je, levant mon visage pour croiser son regard. "Je pense, oui… le bâtiment, l'intérieur était comme… comme s'il y avait bien plus que ce qu'on pouvait voir. Je pense… Je pense qu'il pourrait y avoir des niveaux sous terrain."

"Il n'y avait personne d'autre, là bas," objecta Heero.

Quelque chose me frappa soudainement, et je me raidis, regardant au travers lui et ne voyant plus vraiment grand-chose. "Fils de pute," je murmurai sans vraiment le vouloir, les éléments se mettant en place dans mon esprit.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Duo ?" demanda Quatre doucement.

"La nuit dernière…" les mots jaillirent, alors qu'un sentiment de malaise grandissait dans ma poitrine. "Quand je suis passé devant, j'ai vu de la lumière et j'ai pensé… j'ai pensé qu'il y avait du monde qui travaillait là…"

Ce bâtard était en train de torturer et de tuer cette pauvre fille que je l'avais regardé choisir. J'étais à moins de 50 mètres de cette putain de place. Je me souvins de mon envie d'aller vérifier ce qui se passait là dedans. Je levai les yeux vers Quatre et chuchotai, "Je l'ai laissée mourir…"

Il n'y avait aucune réponse à cela. Je regardai l'un, puis l'autre, mais aucun d'eux ne semblait savoir quoi dire.

"J'étais juste dehors… Si j'y étais allé et que j'avais juste vérifié…"

Une voix dans le transmetteur nous fit soudainement tous sursauter. "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Jensen ?" dit la nouvelle voix, pleine d'un amusement malsain, "Tu sembles un peu… frustré."

"Mon_ divertissement_… de ce soir… n'a pas été aussi… satisfaisant que je l'avais espéré," répondit Monsieur Militaire… non, répondit Jensen, sa voix clairement irritée. Ces deux là semblaient bien s'entendre.

Sa nouvelle voix se fit soudain sérieuse. "Tu ne l'as pas laissé s'échapper, hein ?"

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation, et si le nouveau type ne comprit pas que Jensen mentait, c'et qu'il devait être idiot. "Bien sûr que non !"

Je secouai la tête brusquement ; cela ne nous amenait nulle part. Nous avions enfin l'information dont on avait besoin, alors bordel qu'est ce qu'on faisait encore assis là à écouter une paire de pervers ?

"Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre," je m'exclamai. "On doit faire sauter cette usine, et on doit le faire maintenant. Tôt ou tard… Jensen va trouver le transmetteur et ils vont savoir qu'on les talonne."

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Heero, parce que la décision était entre ses mains après tout, et il me donna un bref signe d'acquiescement.

"Emballez vos affaires," dit-il brusquement, "on ne reviendra pas ici après."

Ce fut la ruée pour accomplir ça, et avant que 5 minutes soient passées, nous étions prêt à partir. Quatre me rendit mon pull et j'en fus bien heureux ; après avoir passé presque toute la nuit dans la rue à moitié à poil, j'étais gelé jusqu'aux os.

"On doit rejoindre les Gundams," nous dit Heero, "je n'ai pas d'explosifs avec moi." Il se tourna alors vers moi. "Je préférerais ne pas utiliser les Gundams pour cette mission, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir assez…"

Je souris de toutes mes dents, "Pas un mot de plus. J'ai assez d'explosifs dans Deathscythe pour faire s'écrouler un bâtiment de 10 étages."

J'obtins un grognement et nous partîmes par la porte arrière, forçant l'allure pendant les 3 kilomètres. Heero était en tête, et je fermais la marche. La neige s'entassait sur 8 ou 10 centimètres déjà mais le vent soufflait suffisamment pour couvrir nos traces aussi vite qu'on les faisait.

Nous rangeâmes notre équipement, et déballâmes nos explosifs, les divisant entre nous trois. Puis nous fîmes le trajet en sens inverse, vers la ville, en deux fois plus de temps. Heero avait gardé le petit transmetteur avec lui et il nous fit signe de nous arrêter et de nous accroupir dans la neige, à un demi bloc de l'usine, pendant qu'il vérifiait que l'émetteur n'avait pas été découvert. Pendant un instant, le silence fut effrayant, puis nous entendîmes les bruits d'une télévision, et les conversations murmurées des deux pervers qui se disputaient sur le programme à regarder.

Heero l'éteignit au bout de quelques minutes et d'un signe de main, nous fit signe d'avancer.

Jensen avait fait seulement le minimum d'effort pour condamner la fenêtre par laquelle j'étais passé. Quatre estima la hauteur, puis me jeta un regard de reproche. Je me contentai de sourire.

Heero tapa doucement pour obtenir mon attention, puis, par signe, il me demanda des renseignements sur le système d'alarme. J'acquiesçai, puis fronçai les sourcils. En passant au travers de la vitre, je devais l'avoir mis hors d'état d'usage, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils réparent l'ouverture. Je frappai ma poitrine, puis désignai le haut ; je voulais regarder de plus près les dommages et les connections. Heero joignit ses mains sans hésitation et me souleva pour que je puisse attraper le rebord de la fenêtre et me hisser là haut.

Je secouai la tête. Cet enfoiré de fils de pute avait juste éteint le système d'alarme, plutôt que de le réparer à 2 heures du matin. Son pote, celui qui semblait prendre leur mission au sérieux, risquait d'être furax. Je me retournai et levai le pouce. Heero propulsa Quatre vers moi, je l'attrapai et le soulevai jusqu'à moi, puis le guidai pour qu'il passe par la fenêtre, puis je me baissai, tendant la main pour que Heero saute et attrape ma main.

Heero me laissa prendre la tête, puisque j'avais déjà été là avant, et je les menai directement à la caisse éventrée. Maintenant que nous avions un peu plus de temps, je regardai enfin les morceaux. Cela ressemblait à des parties d'un système de guidage. Je ne pouvais pas en dire plus sans un examen plus approfondi ; Heero insista pour que chacun d'entre nous en prenne un. Je savais que c'était au cas où nous ne nous en sortirions pas tous les trois.

Puis nous nous séparâmes, à la recherche de ce que je savais être là, un niveau souterrain. C'est moi qui en trouvai l'accès, et c'était définitivement destiné à _ne pas _être trouvé. Derrière un mur factice se trouvait un ascenseur. Je fis signe aux gars, et nous restâmes devant, à soupeser nos options.

Heero me jeta un coup d'œil, me demandant par signe si je pensais qu'il pouvait y avoir un second système d'alarme. Je fus surpris qu'il me demande mon opinion, et cela m'encouragea à y réfléchir à deux fois avant de répondre. Je finis par secouer la tête avec un sourire torve qui lui fit comprendre que je n'étais pas sûr à cent pour cent.

Nous décidâmes de saisir notre chance, et je poussai le bouton pour ouvrir les portes de l'ascenseur. Heero consulta l'émetteur pour vérifier si ça avait engendré du mouvement dans la base d'Oz. Mais apparemment, ils regardaient les infos à la télé.

En définitive, cela ne fut pas si difficile que cela, puisque notre bon ami Jensen avait été assez aimable pour éteindre tout le système d'alarme. Oh, c'que j'aime les paresseux.

Il y avait trois niveaux souterrains, et le dernier d'entre eux était un énorme entrepôt où attendaient plusieurs centaines de Mobile Dolls complètement différents de ce qu'on avait pu voir avant. Quatre avait avec lui un appareil photo miniature, et prit plusieurs clichés. Je hackai dans leur système informatique et téléchargeai ce que je pus. Heero tenta de consulter le transmetteur qui était dans la poche arrière de Jensen, mais découvrit bien vite que son émetteur ne captait pas en sous sol. Il décida alors de placer les charges explosives. Quand Quatre et moi, nous eûmes fini nos tâches respectives, nous le rejoignîmes. On plaça assez d'explosifs pour que le bâtiment tout entier s'enfonce tant dans le sol, qu'il pourrait bien finir en enfer.

Cela nous prit moins d'une heure, et nous étions en train de remonter au rez-de-chaussée, plutôt contents de nous-mêmes. Jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, et qu'on entende des voix.

Il n'existe pas de signe militaire pour 'merde !', mais il devrait y en avoir un.

J'eus juste le temps d'entendre, "… te faire foutre, Moore !", puis _ils _entendirent l'ascenseur. Nous nous éparpillâmes.

"Bordel, qu'est ce… ?" cria le pote pervers de Jensen, et puis ils se mirent à couvert eux aussi.

Un coup de feu fut tiré, je ne sais pas trop de quel côté. Personne ne sembla être touché, parce que personne ne cria. Je me déplaçai vers la gauche, souhaitant vraiment savoir où se trouvaient Quatre et Heero. J'espérais que _toutes_ les caisses contenaient des parts de Mobile Suit ; après tout, ça faisait un bouclier efficace.

Je regardai ma montre et dus retenir un juron… Il fallait _vraiment _qu'on sorte d'ici ; il ne nous restait pas beaucoup de temps. Quelques coups de feu supplémentaires furent tirés, mais aucun ne semblait atteindre sa cible. Je pris une décision brutale. Je savais où s'étaient réfugiés nos adversaires, et je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'ils étaient encore dans ce secteur, mais j'avais besoin d'être sûr où étaient Heero et Quatre. Je fouillai dans mon sac à la recherche d'un des derniers explosifs qu'il me restait. Je retirai délicatement environ les deux tiers de la charge, mis le minuteur en route, puis hurlai 'Position !' à pleine gorge. Deux sifflements rapides me répondirent, suffisamment loin pour qu'ils soient à l'abri. Alors je lançai l'objet au dernier endroit où j'avais vu Jensen, et me mis à courir.

Il y eut des coups de feu, et j'entendis le sifflement des balles, juste avant que quelqu'un ne crie, 'Oh _merde _!". Puis l'enfer explosa. La secousse m'envoya bouler au sol, et il me fallut deux minutes de confusion avant que je puisse me remettre en mouvement. En l'espace d'une minute, la pièce s'était remplie de débris enflammés. Je me précipitai vers la fenêtre à toute vitesse, et au dernier instant, je vis Heero, sa silhouette à moitié dedans, et à moitié dehors. J'escaladai les caisses vers lui, il tendait sa main vers moi, et je lui hurlai, "Où est Quatre ?"

Il secoua la tête et je me figeai. Qu'est ce que … ?

"Viens Duo !" me brailla t-il. "Il ne nous reste presque plus de temps !"

Je perdis trois secondes à le regarder, bouche bée. L'un des deux sifflements était venu de ce coin ; je me retournai et commençai à redescendre les caisses vers l'endroit d'où le second sifflement était venu.

"Duo !" hurla t-il mais j'étais trop furieux pour juger si c'était de la peur ou de la colère que j'entendais dans sa voix.

"Tu ne laisses jamais un homme à terre, sale bâtard !" je hurlai à mon tour, mais je ne me retournai même pas pour savoir s'il m'avait entendu. Je continuai à descendre et faillis me casser la gueule avant d'arriver en bas. Puis je courus en direction de la porte, pour trouver mon chemin bloqué par des décombres enflammés. Mon explosion avait fait s'écrouler une partie du plafond. La fumée commençait à devenir épaisse. Dans mon esprit, à l'arrière plan, mon horloge interne me disait à quel point je n'avais _pas_ le temps. Puis je le vis ; étendu par terre sur le sol, il ne bougeait pas. Il y avait une pile de débris en feu entre lui et moi. J'hésitai, cherchant un chemin pour contourner, alors que mon horloge interne me disait qu'il ne nous restait que quelques minutes. J'attrapai alors les décombres et commençai à les dégager. La douleur fut incommensurable, et je la laissai me remplir et s'échapper avec un hurlement perçant ; "Je l'ai ! Nous sortons par la porte !" Avec l'espoir, ténu et peu probable, que Heero ait attendu qu'on revienne.

Comme je l'atteignais enfin, je vis Quatre remuer et remerciai n'importe quel Dieu qui avait été à l'écoute, de m'avoir fait cette petite faveur de _ne pas_ avoir à le porter. Je me faufilai au travers des débris restants, et l'attrapai sous l'aisselle avec le creux de mon coude, puis le mis sur ses pieds.

"_Cours !_" je lui hurlai, et nous le fîmes tous deux. Je ne m'autorisai pas à regarder mes mains.

Quatre ne semblait pas être blessé. Il était désorienté, mais bougeait de son propre chef. Nous passâmes la porte à la seconde d'après et courûmes aussi vite que nous le pouvions. Je fus bêtement soulagé de voir Heero surgir en courant de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Il se plaça de l'autre côté de Quatre sans que personne ne le lui demande, et à trois, nous nous concentrâmes pour avancer le plus vite possible. Nous étions à un demi pâté de maison du bâtiment quand l'explosion déchira la nuit, mais cela nous envoya quand même valdinguer au sol. Je laissai mes mains s'enfoncer dans la neige et ravalai mon hurlement quand la douleur s'élança dans mes bras.

Heero était en train de remettre Quatre sur ses pieds, et mon petit frère semblait retrouver ses esprits. Je me débattis pour me relever, cachant mes mains serrées, emplies de neige, dans les poches de ma veste, pendant qu'ils étaient occupés. Je me refusai toujours à regarder… Putain, je savais bien que je m'étais infligé là de sérieuses blessures, et aussitôt que je poserai mes yeux dessus, la douleur allait me frapper comme une tonne de brique. Je ne savais pas si le froid de la neige avait amélioré ou empiré les choses, mais au moins je n'avais plus l'impression d'être en train de cuire.

Nous recommençâmes à courir, et comme j'avais fermé la marche auparavant, personne ne trouva bizarre que je reprenne cette position. De cette manière, ils ne remarquèrent pas que je courrais avec les mains dans mes poches. Bien sûr ça rendait les choses difficiles, et je perdais du terrain, mais je me concentrais juste sur le mouvement. On venait juste de me démontrer ce qui arrivait à un soldat quand il tombait à terre. Heero visiblement ne comprenait pas le code d'honneur des Marines, ou de qui que ce soit d'ailleurs ; c'était chacun pour soit, apparemment. Et putain, que je sois damné, je n'avais pas fait tout ce chemin pour finalement laisser Heero me buter parce que j'étais handicapé.

Ils atteignirent le hangar en premier et Quatre se retourna pour me chercher, ses yeux s'agrandissant quand il vit le retard que j'avais pris. Il amorça un mouvement pour revenir sur ses pas mais Heero le força à rentrer dans le hangar, mais bordel, ce fut pour amorcer lui-même un mouvement vers moi.

"J'arrive !" je lui hurlai, "Partez devant !" Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lui laisser voir mes mains. Je n'étais pas prêt à les voir moi même. Il hésita, puis disparu à son tour à l'intérieur.

Quand j'atteignis finalement la porte, je trouvai Deathscythe, avec sa baie déjà ouverte et son treuil descendu, qui n'attendait que moi. Heero et Quatre étaient déjà dans leur Gundam.

Trébuchant, j'atteignis enfin le sanctuaire de mon Deathscythe, et fis quelque chose que je fais rarement : je coinçai mon pied dans le crochet qui est au bout du câble, mais je fus pourtant forcé de sortir enfin mes mains de mes poches pour attraper le câble dans le creux de mon coude. Oh mon Dieu… Je me dépêchai de regarder ailleurs et montai rapidement jusqu'en haut.

Je me forçai à ne penser qu'aux procédures de décollage, mais mes yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de revenir sur mes mains, et comme promis, la douleur m'envahit aussitôt que mes yeux laissèrent mon cerveau prendre connaissance de ce qui se passait au bout de mes poignets. OhMonDieuMonDieuMonDieu…

A distance, j'entendis Herro m'engueuler et je croassai une réponse.

"As-tu reçu les coordonnées ?" claqua t-il, et je dus cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour que les écrans arrêtent d'être flou.

"Ou…ouais ; j'les ai," je réussis finalement à répondre.

"Bordel, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda t-il, et mes intestins se transformèrent en gelée.

"Rien !" je hurlai en retour, "Dégageons d'ici !"

Il décolla, Quatre juste derrière lui. Je pris une seconde pour mettre en marche ma musique, volume à fond, pour pouvoir écouter autre chose que mes propres hurlements, puis forçai mes mains à se fermer autour des manettes de contrôle.

* * *

_Pauvre ch'ti Duo, ses mimines sont toutes cramées… Vous voulez savoir comment il va s'en sortir avec ces blessures, Heero, la vie en générale ? Alors il n'existe qu'un seul moyen… me payer… euh, non, pardon, m'envoyer des reviews… A très bientôt pour la 4ème et dernière partie du_ _chapitre2 ! (encore 11 chapitres à venir)_


	5. Evasions part 4

The Ion Arc 

Gundam Wings n'appartient ni à Sunhawk, qui a néanmoins écrit cette fabuleuse histoire, ni à moi, qui ne suis que l'humble traductrice. Hélas…

_Avertissements : POV Duo, yaoi, angst, langage cru_

Bandes de petits veinard(e)s, pour une fois vous n'aurez pas eu à attendre 2 mois avant d'avoir la fin de ce chapitre 2 ! Vous pouvez remercier le 1er et le 8 mai, jours fériés pendant lesquels j'ai pu me reposer un peu…

A la demande (implicite) de Selenna, je vais vous donner quelques statistiques… la totalité des 13 chapitres fait, dans mon doc Word, presque 2000 pages. Avec ces 2 premiers chapitres, j'ai traduit 120 pages environ. Le chapitre le plus long, j'ai longtemps cru que c'était 'Obligations', le chapitre 5, qui fait 258 pages (Aaaarg…), mais je dois maintenant revoir mon idée, car le chapitre 12, 'Traditions', fait 317 pages (Ha ha ha ! rire nerveux… dans quoi me suis-je lancée ?), suivi de près par le chapitre 13 (près de 300 pages aussi). Vous aurez droit à un premier baiser dès le chapitre 3… (vous salivez, hein ?), à l'arrivée de Relena dans le chapitre 4 (Ouaiiiis !), à la découverte de nouveaux persos dans le chapitre 5… Ah, et puis il est fort possible que j'intègre en plus une fic collatérale assez courte, écrite par Kracken pour rendre hommage au travail de Sunhawk, et qui est un très bel essai. Bon allez, trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse aller lire maintenant !

Au niveau reviews, rendez vous sur vos emails respectifs pour les reviews signées ou bien dont j'ai les adresses (**MiSs ShInIgAmI ; Selenna ; Angel Soya ; ElangelCaido ; Siashini ; Kaorulabelle ; angelinadelacour**** ; Justshadows ; Hlo ; Catirella ; lun ; Flo ShadowSpirit ; Kelidril ; Lynka Read**), et sinon, pour les anonymes, **Chinagirl** (coucou, et merci à ton côté fouineuse, car ce serait dommage de ne pas lire ce monument du 1x2 ! Heero n'est pas vraiment dégueulasse, moi je crois qu'il est surtout effrayé à ce moment là. Il croit que tout va sauter, et il veut que Duo s'en sorte… même s'il doit sacrifier Quatre… Quant au courage de Duo, c'est clair qu'il est sûrement le perso le plus fort mentalement dans cette fic, même s'il est loin d'être parfait… En même temps, avec la vie qu'il a eu, s'il n'avait pas été fort, il n'aurait pas survécu jusqu'à l'adolescence… Et pour Hélio, oui, c'est fini. Ciao), **Hélière** (merci merci, c'est adorable de ta part, et je suis contente de pouvoir faire découvrir un chef d'œuvre à des lecteurs qui, sinon, seraient passés à côté. Bizz), **fluffy **(Et à qui on dit merci pour avoir updater aussi vite ? hein ? j'espère que cette fin de chapitre va te plaire autant qu'à moi, bisous), **Yohina **(merci de tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir, si le chapitre d'aujourd'hui te met les larmes aux yeux ou te fait pleurer, c'est que tu es aussi sensible que moi…), **kikunosuke** (coucou Kiku, je ne me souviens pas avoir lue une review de toi avant, donc je suppose que c'est la première… et pas la dernière j'espère ? Merci beaucoup de tes compliments, et à la prochaine),** kidara** (et ton pauv' Duo, il a pas fini d'avoir bobo, comme tu dis… mais ça s'arrangera un peu dans environ… 100 pages…Quoique... enfin non, enfin oui, enfin tu verras bien...). Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Evasions (Chapitre 2) - part 4/4**

Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce vol. Parfois, quand j'y pense, ça me fout vraiment les jetons. Il semblerait que je possède mon propre autopilote, et qu'il ait été pleinement engagé cette nuit là. Je finis par écouter en boucle la 'Marche de Cambreadth', sans arrêt, laissant la musique furieuse me remplir, remplaçant toutes les pensées rationnelles que j'aurais pu avoir. Cela me permit de continuer à bouger ; de continuer à faire ce qui devait être fait. Mon atterrissage ne fut pas mon meilleur, mais apparemment il n'attira pas trop l'attention. Plus tard je devais réaliser que Nataku et Heavyarms étaient également dans le hangar, mais à ce moment là, j'étais tellement dans les vapes que je ne les vis même pas. Mes mains retournèrent dans mes poches aussitôt que j'eus touché le sol. Je me sentais bizarrement détaché, et j'étais sans doute en état de choc. Trowa apparut pour nous mener à la maison et Quatre, heureusement pour moi, fut autrement occupé, comme c'était toujours le cas quand Trowa était dans le coin. Trowa avait engagé la conversation rapidement, posant des questions sur la mission, et Heero lui-même semblait un peu ailleurs. Mais au moins, cela servit à garder leur attention loin de moi. J'avais vraiment besoin de m'isoler dans un endroit calme et privé, où je pourrais m'occuper de _ça_. Personne ne me prêta attention, alors que je traînai derrière.

Alors que nous approchions de l'entrée, Trowa nous donna une brève description de la maison, et j'eus encore l'esprit assez clair pour enregistrer la localisation de la salle de bain. Je m'éloignai d'eux et me dirigeai vers la salle d'eau dès que nous fûmes à l'intérieur. Je pense que quelqu'un appela mon nom, mais je ne pourrais pas vraiment dire qui, et vraiment ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine et des tâches grises obscurcissaient régulièrement ma vision. Je bougeais avec une certaine lenteur délibérée. La porte de la salle de bain ne se ferma pas assez vite à mon goût. Je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de m'effondrer, là, sur le sol, mais je savais bien que je ne serais pas capable de me relever. Je farfouillai jusqu'à ce que je trouve la trousse de secours, utilisant mes coudes autant que possible pour ouvrir les portes et les tiroirs. Je dus utiliser une de mes mains pour saisir la trousse médicale lorsque je la trouvai enfin, et je crus que la douleur allait me faire chialer. Je faillis tomber lorsque je dus m'asseoir, etil me fallutm'appuyer contre le mur pendant une bonne minute avant d'être capable d'ouvrir la trousse de secours et de pouvoir commencer à travailler.

Je me forçai alors à regarder, réellement, ce qui avait été mes mains. Elles étaient noires, et rouges, et enflées, et suintantes de liquides, et… le gris envahit à nouveau ma vision. Je restai assis jusqu'à ce que ma vue revienne, puis sortis les ciseaux de la trousse médicale, et, prenant une profonde respiration, je commençai à couper les lambeaux de peau qui pendaient… gris… gris… gris…

Quand je revins à moi, les ciseaux étaient tombés au sol, entre mes jambes, et ma tête était appuyée sur ma poitrine. Je ramassai les ciseaux à nouveau.

Il y eut quelques coups légers sur la porte, "Duo ?" appela Quatre doucement. "Est-ce que tu es là ?"

"Ouais," je croassai, et le son de ma voix fut suffisant pour qu'il fasse irruption dans la pièce. Je clignai des yeux face à lui ; je pensais pourtant avoir verrouillé la porte. J'avais eu l'intention de verrouiller la porte. Il resta là, debout, à me regarder fixement pendant une minute, puis il… hurla.

Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu appeler ça autrement.

"Qat !" je gémis, "Doucement ! Ils vont t'entendre !" Dieu ! Mais à quoi pensait-il ?

Il s'écroula au sol, près de moi, et mit un bras autour de mes épaules pour me soutenir, mais après ce premier coup d'œil choquant, il garda son regard loin de mes mains.

"Trowa !" hurla t-il, et brusquement, je ne pus empêcher les larmes de couler et d'inonder mon visage.

"Bon Dieu, Quatre !" je pleurnichai, "ne les laisse pas voir… je ne peux pas être un fardeau… Ils vont croire que je peux pas faire mon boulot !"

Il gémit près de moi et j'entendis, à distance, le son de pas précipités. Trowa apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Quatre ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas… ?" Puis il me vit et se figea sur place, comme une pierre.

Je clignai des yeux dans sa direction. "Je peux toujours piloter," je lui dis avec toute la conviction que je pus rassembler. Son visage laissa transparaître sa surprise.

"Tu t'es fait ça en me sauvant, n'est ce pas ?" dit Quatre soudainement, depuis l'endroit où il était effondré, près de moi. "Oh, Allah… Duo… c'est à cause de moi !" Il se mit à me bercer doucement, essayant de me tenir, mais il tremblait trop fort. J'entendis d'autres pieds s'approcher. Diable. J'étais à nouveau le centre d'attention.

Je laissai tomber mes ciseaux et enroulai mes bras autour de Quatre, gardant mes mains précautionneusement à distance, "Tout va bien," je le réconfortai, caressant le sommet de sa tête avec ma joue. "j'pouvais quand même pas laisser mon petit frangin se faire exploser jusqu'au royaume de Dieu, pas vrai ?"

Doucement, il se mit à pleurer, et cacha sa tête contre moi, "Oh Duo," répétait-il sans cesse. Derrière moi, Heero et Wufei apparurent au côté de Trowa.

Mon regard alla carrément se fixer sur celui de Trowa, et je lui dis calmement, "Fais sortir Quatre d'ici."

Il acquiesça, les yeux baissés et le regard fuyant. Il avança dans la pièce et prit gentiment Quatre par les épaules. Je ne m'autorisai à le lâcher qu'après avoir réussi à articuler, "Emmène le loin… ne le laisse pas voir."

Il finit enfin par rencontrer mon regard, et me répondit fermement, "Duo, personne ne va te faire de mal."

Je levai les yeux vers lui, sentant le gris revenir et me battant contre lui, "Trowa… tu étais un mercenaire… tu comprends…" je luttai pour trouver les mots, "Semper Fi, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?" Il me regarda bizarrement, et quelque chose passa dans ses yeux que je n'eux pas la force d'essayer de lire, mais il hocha la tête une fois. Mes yeux s'égarèrent derrière lui, puis revinrent, "Ils… ils ne le comprennent pas…"

Il lâcha Quatre pendant un moment et sa main vint serrer durement mon épaule, "Bordel, Duo… personne ne va te blesser… je le jure." Je me séparai de Quatre, et Trowa lui fit quitter la pièce.

"Je peux toujours piloter," je murmurai à personne en particulier, et me penchai en avant pour récupérer les ciseaux, combattant toujours contre le gris, et contre cette douleur brûlante.

"Duo…" dit Wufei doucement, et il vint s'accroupir auprès de moi.

La douceur dans sa voix me choqua, et je relevai la tête pour le regarder. Ce fut une erreur ; le gris tourbillonna autour de moi, et soudain je me sentis partir.

Quand le gris se dissipa à nouveau, j'étais désorienté et complètement confus ; je pouvais voir Wufei devant moi, et je savais que Trowa et Quatre étaient partis, mais il y avait un corps chaud derrière moi, et des bras me tenant fermement. Bordel, qu'est ce que…?

Wufei dut remarquer quelque chose sur mon visage qui l'informa que j'étais de retour parmi eux, "Duo… laisse nous t'aider," dit-il doucement. Je devais avoir laissé tomber à nouveau les ciseaux, car ils étaient dans sa main.

"Je… vais bien…" je murmurai en essayant de m'asseoir, mais les bras qui me maintenaient m'en empêchaient.

Wufei renifla doucement, un bruit tellement curieux, venant de lui, que je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder. Il me souriait gentiment. "Oh, tu as vraiment l'air d'aller bien."

Peut être que j'avais encore une chance ; si une majorité des gars pensaient que je pouvais encore faire mon boulot…

"Je suis pas un fardeau. Je peux toujours piloter," je lui dis avec autant de conviction que je pus en rassembler.

Les bras autour de moi se resserrèrent, et Wufei fronça des sourcils.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe au juste, Yuy ?" Il regardait par-dessus mon épaule. "Bordel, qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?"

Un grognement surpris vint d'une voix que je reconnus, et je dus finalement admettre qui me tenait. Pendant un long moment, il ne se passa rien, mis à part un duel de regards par-dessus ma tête.

"J'ai… pris une mauvaise décision pendant la mission," finit par dire Heero, d'une voix étrangement douce. "J'ai fait une supposition qui… s'est avérée être fausse."

"Tu as abandonné Quatre," je traduisis et fus un peu surpris de la pointe de colère qui submergea le visage de Wufei.

Un soupir monta de Heero, "J'ai… abandonné Quatre," admit-il et je pus finalement me laisser convaincre qu'ils étaient peut être vraiment en train d'essayer de m'aider.

"Nous discuterons de cela plus tard," coupa Wufei un peu rudement, puis il se pencha à nouveau pour examiner mes mains. Il se retourna vers la trousse médicale et je le vis sortir la bouteille de morphine et une seringue.

"Non," gémis-je, la panique me submergeant à nouveau, "je vais être complètement immobilisé."

Quand ses yeux se relevèrent pour rencontrer les miens, ils contenaient une touche de tristesse, "tu as ma parole que nous ne te laisserons pas. Nous ne te ferons aucun mal."

Je clignai des yeux ; la parole de Wufei avait probablement plus de valeur, à ses yeux, que sa propre vie.

Il n'attendit pas que j'acquiesce, et au lieu de cela, me fit l'injection avec un regard déterminé. J'étais soudainement trop fatigué pour m'en préoccuper. S'ils décidaient de se débarrasser de moi, au moins je ne sentirai rien.

Wufei laissa à l'injection une bonne minute pour prendre effet, puis il commença à travailler. Une main calleuse vint de derrière moi et se posa sur mon front. Doucement, mais fermement, Heero fit basculer ma tête en arrière, contre son épaule, et tourna mon visage vers l'intérieur de son cou, "Ne regarde pas", dit-il presque gentiment, et ce fut la dernière chose dont je me souvins avant que la morphine ne se mélange au gris, et que tout devienne noir.

Tout devint très étrange après cela ; je déteste vraiment la morphine. Ça fout une sacrée merde dans ma tête. Je me rappelle pas de grand-chose ; juste des sons pendant un temps. Ma propre voix, gémissante ; faisant des échos étranges. Le son de Quatre pleurant doucement.

Je refis surface une fois, juste assez longtemps pour savoir que j'étais dans un lit, dans une pièce sombre.

Je rêvai de trucs vraiment bizarres. Pas le machin avec Relena et le spandex, ça non, Dieu merci. Mais des trucs sombres ; une fois, je me retrouvai à me débattre dans les bras de Jensen, le sentant me ravager les lèvres. Je pense que j'ouvris les yeux à un autre moment pour voir Solo assis au pied de mon lit, mais il se contenta d'un signe de la main. Il me semble que j'entendis Trowa me murmurer dans l'obscurité, 'Merci, Duo. Merci de l'avoir ramené sain et sauf.'

Plus d'une fois, je crus me réveiller pour trouver Heero assis à mes côtés, mais ça, ça me dit seulement que je _devais_ encore être en train de rêver.

J'eus l'impression de flotter pendant un très long moment. La morphine me fout vraiment en l'air ; je déteste vraiment cette merde, mais je n'étais même pas capable de me regrouper assez pour pouvoir me battre avec eux à ce sujet. Je fus à la fois soulagé et consterné quand ils commencèrent à réduire le dosage.

Dans ma courte mais mémorable vie, on m'a tiré dessus, poignardé, et battu presque à mort. J'ai eu des os à la fois fêlés et cassés. Je suis passé par la chirurgie quelques fois. Ce fut pourtant là ma première expérience avec des brûlures graves. Je pense que je suis bien placé pour dire que les brûlures, c'est horrible. La douleur n'est comparable à rien de ce que j'avais vécu précédemment ou que j'ai vécu depuis. Rien ne l'apaise. Tant que tu es conscient, tu ne peux pas l'oublier. C'est une souffrance qui monopolise toute ton attention. Alors, j'avais beau être content de quitter l'état de semi conscience dans laquelle la drogue m'avait plongé, je fus néanmoins beaucoup moins ravi quand la douleur intense se réveilla.

J'ouvris les yeux dans la douce lueur de l'aube et je sus que j'étais réellement éveillé pour la première fois depuis… pas mal de temps. Je soulevai mes mains et les trouvai enveloppé comme les mains de Boris Karloff dans 'La Momie'. J'aurais pu en rire si je n'avais pas eu si mal. Je les reposai précautionneusement sur le lit et grinçai à l'éclair de douleur que ce simple contact généra.

"As-tu besoin de quelque chose contre la douleur ?" me demanda une voix doucement, et la surprise de trouver Heero assis sur une chaise près de mon lit me fit sursauter. Comment diable réussissait-il à entrer dans mon périmètre de sécurité ?

"Non," je répondis, d'une voix sèche et grave. "Par pitié… ça suffit. Je n'en peux plus de _dériver_…"

Il grogna, dans ce qui semblait être de la compréhension, et sans que je lui demande, m'apporta une verre d'eau, et me présenta une paille pour que je puisse boire.

Cela apaisa ma gorge asséchée, et je levai la tête pour lui demander, "Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

Une émotion étrange passa dans ses yeux, et il détourna le regard. "Nous avons veillé sur toi à tout de rôle," murmura t-il, semblant bizarrement embarrassé.

"Nani ?" je laissai échapper, et une transformation étrange s'opéra sur son visage, et il me sourit. Un vrai sourire.

"Et c'est _maintenant _que tu te mets à parler japonais," dit-il, amusé.

De surprise, je laissai s'échapper un rire éraillé, et je lui souris en retour, oubliant un instant qui c'était, qui était assis avec moi.

Puis son regard s'assombrit lorsqu'il regarda mes mains. "Tu aurais pu être tué," dit-il de manière catégorique, et cette soudaine transformation me fit cligner des yeux. J'essayai à mon tour d'enclencher mes rouages mentaux, mais je ne semblais pas capable de garder le rythme.

"Quatre aussi aurait pu l'être," je répondis.

"Tu as laissé tes sentiments personnels envers lui affecter ton jugement." Son froncement de sourcil s'accentua et je décelai à nouveau derrière ses yeux cet étrange jeu d'émotion.

Je soupirai et le fixai ; je devais encore être sacrément drogué, parce que tout d'un coup, ça n'avait plus d'importance de le mettre en colère. "Tu captes toujours pas, hein ?" je lui dis tristement, et je réalisai pour la première fois que c'était vraiment lui dont il fallait avoir pitié ici ; qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ces choses les plus basiques. "J'y serais retourné pour toi aussi. C'est pas parce que c'était Quatre… c'est parce que c'était… un membre de l'équipe. Tu ne laisses jamais un équipier derrière."

"Tu ne laisses jamais un homme à terre," il murmura, comme à lui-même, et je sus qu'il _m'avait _entendu cette nuit là.

J'acquiesçai. "C'est de ça qu'il s'agit, Heero." Je ne me cachai pas de son regard inquisiteur, "J'aurai fait demi tour pour n'importe lequel d'entre vous… ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'il reste 5 minutes ou 5 secondes. Tu ne laisses _jamais_ un homme à terre."

"Maxwell," dit la voix calme de Wufei depuis l'embrasure de la porte, "Tu nous donnes honte, à tous."

Je sursautai et regardai dans sa direction ; je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer. Il avait la trousse médicale dans sa main, et venait apparemment pour changer mes bandages. Je rougis et détournai mes yeux de ces deux là.

"Il est réveillé ?" j'entendis Quatre demander dans un murmure, et Wufei s'en amusa un peu.

"Apparemment." Il se poussa sur le côté pour permettre à notre partenaire arabe d'accéder à la chambre … lui permettre d'accéder à moi.

Il se dépêcha de venir à côté de mon lit, pour finalement s'arrêter brusquement et regarder vers moi avec des yeux écarquillés. "Duo ?"

Etre allongé sur le dos dans une pièce pleine de gens commençait à me faire sentir… mal à l'aise, et j'essayai de me redresser sur mes coudes

Un bras fort glissa dans mon dos et m'aida, pendant que Quatre se pressait de mettre des coussins supplémentaires derrière moi.

Je murmurai "Merci." à ces deux là et tentai sans grand succès de cacher mon rougissement.

Puis Quatre demanda toute mon attention, "Duo… je suis tellement désolé… Tout ça, c'est ma faute."

Je grognai. "Je croyais être celui qui avait jeté la bombe, Qat."

Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement mais il continua sur sa lancée. " C'est ce qui nous a sorti de là. Leurs balles auraient fini par atteindre l'un d'entre nous si tu n'avais pas réagi aussi rapidement."

Je secouai la tête. "Si j'avais réfléchi, j'aurais consulté ce putain de transmetteur avant que les portes de ce stupide ascenseur ne s'ouvrent."

Ils parurent tous les deux choqués et je leur souris. "Ça fais vous sentir plutôt cons… pas vrai ?"

Quatre rigola doucement, mais Heero ne semblait pas réussir à se débarrasser de l'expression choquée sur son visage. "N'en chie pas une brique, Yuy." Je lui souris, tout d'un coup plus du tout effrayé par sa colère. "On a tous les trois oubliés sur ce coup là."

Il ne sembla pas rassuré, et resta assis à froncer des sourcils.

"Enfin ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance maintenant," dit Trowa depuis la porte d'entrée, et je vis qu'il se tenait aux côtés de Wufei. "Les rapports sont revenus ; le bâtiment a été complètement détruit. Ils effectuent toujours des recherches sur les échantillons que vous avez ramenés, mais les premières analyses indiquent qu'il s'agissait d'une découverte majeure. Vous avez fait un bon boulot les gars."

Quatre lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux, puis dit, "_Duo _a fait du bon boulot. Tout ce qu'on a fait, nous, c'était de s'asseoir et d'écouter…"

Je l'interrompis avec un petit rire, "Quatre… ça suffit comme ça. C'était une mission et on a tous fait notre part. Ce n'est pas ta faute si cette fois ci, ton boulot c'était du back up."

Il me lança un regard irrité qui me disait qu'il était prêt à argumenter là-dessus, alors je décidai de changer radicalement le cours de la conversation. "Je promets… la prochaine fois que l'un d'entre nous devra jouer le rôle de la pute… tu pourras le faire."

"Quoi !" glapit Wufei, et je crus que Quatre et moi, on allait mourir de rire, vu la tête qu'il faisait.

Cela bien entendu, comme je l'avais prévu, nous amena au récit de la saga Hélio, et j'embellis toute cette merde jusqu'à ce que je les fasse tous rire. Enfin… tous sauf Heero.

Je le surpris à m'évaluer avec un regard fixe et curieux, et je pense qu'à ce moment là, Monsieur Stoïque avait peut être compris quelque chose à propos du masque 'Duo Maxwell, l'idiot souriant'. Je ne le saurais jamais, car je détournai le regard pour écouter Quatre raconter à Trowa à quel point je semblais différent avec mes cheveux détachés. La fois suivante, quand je regardai, Heero était parti.

Wufei finit par vouloir changer mes bandages, et je chopai le regard de Trowa pour que, gentiment mais fermement, il fasse quitter la pièce à Quatre.

L'échange n'échappa pas à Wufei, et il leva un sourcil dans ma direction.

"Il se sent déjà assez coupable comme ça," je grondai, sur la défensive. "Il pense que c'est de sa faute."

"Et ça l'est ?" demanda t-il simplement.

"Bien sûr que non !" je répondis sèchement, le regardant avec surprise et trouvant, sur son visage, un demi sourire.

"Tant que tu penses comme ça," lâcha t-il, énigmatique.

Je grognai et observai pendant qu'il ôtait les derniers morceaux de gaze ; Il hésita. "Tu pourrais ne pas avoir envie de regarder."

Je le fixai furieusement et il me sourit à nouveau. "C'était juste une suggestion."

Il me donna une minute pour les observer complètement, les retournant dans tous les sens. Les paumes étaient là où il y avait le plus de dégât, mais bizarrement, c'est pas là que j'avais le plus mal. La douleur venait surtout du dos de mes mains et de mes poignets. Je fronçai les sourcils en regardant ; il avait fait un bon boulot pour nettoyer les plaies.

Les pires dommages sont sur les paumes de tes mains," m'expliqua t-il. "Ça ne fait pas vraiment mal à cause de… de la destruction des terminaisons nerveuses. Tu devrais vraiment penser à des greffes de peau." Il haussa les épaules et me jeta un autre de ses demi sourires. "Mais je suis juste incompétent comme médecin de terrain."

"Tu as fait un meilleur boulot que ce que je faisais," je marmonnai sans vraiment y penser. Mon cerveau était autrement plus occupé à essayer d'accepter le fait que c'était mes _mains_ qui faisaient une imitation plutôt réussi de… de… hamburger. De hamburger carbonisé.

"Ça suffit," me prévint-il et je détournai le regard avant que ce sentiment de malaise au creux de mon estomac ne se transforme en autre chose.

Puis son visage se transforma… bizarrement, et il me fixa de ses yeux sombres et intenses. "Ne nous cache plus _jamais _une blessure, est ce que c'est bien compris ?"

Je baissai la tête et rougit. D'une certaine manière, après ces quelques jours, mon raisonnement semblait plutôt bancal. "Je suis désolé… Je pensais…"

"Je _sais_ ce que tu pensais," me dit-il gentiment, "Et je comprends. Mais maintenant, tu peux voir que les choses ne sont pas vraiment comme tu les imaginais, n'est ce pas ?"

J'acquiesçai, la tête toujours baissée, et toujours embarrassé. Il mit une main sous mon menton et me força à le regarder. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens avec une intense pénétration qui me donna l'impression d'avoir été entièrement disséqué.

"Heero a fait une erreur," me déclara t-il fermement, ses lèvres s'incurvant légèrement. "Malgré ce qu'il pense, cela arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous. Cela ne signifie pas que nous allons… t'abandonner parce que tu as été blessé. Est-ce que c'est bien clair entre nous ?"

Il ne me laisserait pas m'en tirer avec un simple mouvement de tête, cette fois, et je dus lui sourire. "Oui… Je crois que c'est enfin rentré dans mon crâne épais."

Il me lâcha alors, et se mit à travailler sur mes mains. Il est étonnement doux ; il y a l'esprit de quelque chose de différent derrière la façade de guerrier féroce qu'il met en avant.

Je geignis jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte, à contre cœur, de me laisser un peu sortir de mon lit, mais il resta à mes côtés, m'aidant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que je fusse suffisamment stable pour ne pas tomber.

"Les brûlures sont très sensibles aux infections," me prévint-il, me tenant par le coude pendant que je faisais mes premiers pas chancelants pour traverser la chambre. "Tu vas devoir être très attentif pour les garder propres."

J'étais absolument stupéfait ; dans la dernière heure, il m'avait probablement adressé d'avantage de mots polis que depuis le début de notre rencontre. D'une certaine manière, cette mission m'avait apparemment gagné… _quelque chose_, de la part de Chang Wufei. Son respect peut être ? Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr.

Nous marchâmes ensemble en direction du vestibule, et même si je ne l'aurais pas montré, même pour un million de crédits, je ressentis de la fatigue avant qu'on soit allé bien loin.

"Aussitôt qu'on reçoit l'autorisation de quitter cet endroit," me dit-il, "je veux que tu vois un vrai docteur. Ces mains vont nécessiter beaucoup de travail."

Je tentai de toutes mes forces d'écouter, mais je me retrouvais à combattre le gris à nouveau. J'arrêtai de marcher et attendis que la lumière revienne dans mon champ de vision.

"Duo ?" questionna Wufei, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

La gris me dévorait lentement, me privant de mes sens l'un après l'autre. Ma vision était déjà obscurcie, et maintenant mon audition s'estompait. "Je… vais bien…" essayai-je de dire, et même ma propre voix semblait distante.

"Tu parles que tu l'es !" gronda t-il en serrant ses bras autour de ma taille. J'étais plus grand que Wufei, et peut être un peu plus lourd que lui, alors il me retenait mais ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus. "Yuy ! Barton !" hurla t-il. Je tentai de le faire taire, mais le gris s'en prenait à mon sens de l'équilibre désormais, et je vacillai dans ses bras.

"Bordel, qu'est ce qui se passe ?" j'entendis Heero dire à peu de distance, et il semblait très en colère.

"Aide moi à le remettre au lit", répondit Wufei. "Il est sur le point de s'évanouir…"

"Je vais bien !" je rétorquai, mais cela sortit d'une manière pathétique.

"Laisse moi le prendre !" grogna Heero brusquement, et il me souleva dans ses bras. Le mouvement soudain me fit tourner la tête et, malgré mon envie de me débattre, je me retrouvai à presser mon visage contre l'épaule de Heero, et à combattre ce vertige qui me donnait la nausée.

Je pense que je me suis évanoui complètement pendant un moment, parce que je ne me souviens pas avoir été recouché. Je ne me souviens pas qu'on m'ait recouvert par les couvertures. Mais ce fut juste pour un instant, parce que très vite, je me réveillai au son de ces deux là en train de se disputer au dessus de ma tête.

"Pourquoi diable l'as-tu laissé se lever pour commencer ?"

"Il cache trop bien les choses, bordel ! Il semblait aller bien !"

"Tu ne peux pas faire confiance à ce qu'il dit ; tu devrais le savoir à force !"

"Il ne ment pas…"

'Il n'en a pas _besoin_… il s'arrange avec des demi vérités et des évasions… tu ne lui feras même pas admettre qu'il a mal !"

Cette remarque fut suivit par un petit reniflement ironique, puis par un grognement colérique. Heero sortit de la pièce, enragé.

"Je suis désolé, Wufei," dis-je doucement. "je n'ai pas senti de signe avant coureur ; ça m'est juste tombé dessus tout d'un coup."

"Ma faute." Il me sourit, "tu as été drogué et allongé sur le dos depuis plus de 30 heures ; j'aurais dû m'en douter."

Il mit ses doigts contre le côté de mon cou pour vérifier mon pouls et me regarda longuement et sévèrement dans les yeux. "Tu as besoin de te reposer ; je vais te donner quelque chose contre la douleur et je veux que tu dormes un peu."

"Plus de morphine, d'accord ?" je suppliai. "Je peux pas supporter cette impression d'être 'hors de mon corps'."

Il rigola et me donna quelques pilules à avaler. Je fus content qu'il quitte la pièce après que je les ai ingurgitées. Je n'aimais vraiment pas l'idée qu'ils étaient restés, à tour de rôle, pour me regarder dormir.

Les pilules n'étaient peut être pas de la morphine, mais putain, elles étaient quand même sacrément fortes, et je me sentis dériver une nouvelle fois avec la nouvelle vague d'épuisement, et ce malgré la douleur insoutenable.

Jensen se penchait vers moi et attrapa mes mains bandées, les serrant jusqu'à ce que je gémisse.

"Tu pensais que tu pouvais m'échapper, mon petit Moineau ?" Il rigola méchamment et je grognai lorsqu'il tordit soudainement mes poignets douloureux.

"Je n'en avais pas fini avec toi, mon trésor…" murmura t-il, puis il se pencha pour m'embrasser à nouveau. Je me débattis pour échapper à son emprise, mais apparemment je ne semblais pas capable de réunir assez de force, et ensuite, ses lèvres écrasèrent les miennes, ses dents me mordant, son souffle me remplissant…

"Duo ! Réveille toi ! Tout va bien… réveille toi…"

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent pour trouver Heero, assis sur le bord de mon lit, ses mains posées sur mes épaules. Ma respiration était un halètement sporadique, et je tremblais comme une feuille.

Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et il se pencha vers moi pour me chuchoter d'un ton décidé, "Il est mort. Il ne pourra plus jamais te toucher… Je ne le laisserai pas. Plus jamais ; Est-ce que tu me comprends ?"

Je parvins à acquiescer, mon cerveau encore chancelant de ce changement soudain de réalité. Que diable… ? Les drogues me posaient des difficultés pour réfléchir, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre tout ça. Puis tout s'éclaira, et je me mis à rayonner devant lui, "Je rêve toujours, n'est ce pas ? Tu es le Heero de mes rêves."

Il s'immobilisa et cligna des yeux, mais sa main bougea pour venir, en une caresse, écarter de mon visage une de mes mèches de cheveux, humide de sueur. Et cela suffit à me prouver que j'avais raison. Je me relaxai sous ses mains et lui sourit, heureux.

"Je n'ai pas rêvé de toi depuis si longtemps," je soupirai, "Tu m'as manqué."

Son visage se figea brusquement et mon sourire s'altéra. "Heero… Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

Il me fixa pendant si longtemps, suffisamment longtemps pour que je me mette à douter de moi-même… peut être que c'était _l'autre_ Heero de mes rêves ; celui qui hurlait et me maudissait.

Mais finalement, il leva ses doigts de manière hésitante, pour caresser doucement ma joue indemne, "R… rien."

Je lui souris à nouveau de toutes mes dents, fermant les yeux et tournant mon visage vers sa main. "J'aime rêver," je lui murmurai contre la paume de sa main.

"Je suis désolé…" souffla t-il et j'ouvris les yeux pour regarder vers lui, perplexe.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Tout ce gâchis… cette mission… Quatre." Ses yeux étaient emplis de douleur et à nouveau un doute commença à me démanger.

"Je… je ne comprends pas," je balbutiai, et je sus qu'il était en train de froncer les sourcils. "Ce n'était pas toi… c'était le vrai Heero."

Il fut silencieux pendant une minute. "Même chose," finit-il par dire. "Je suis désolé pour… ce qu'il a fait. J'ai… Il a laissé sa peur pour toi le faire paniquer."

Ses doigts caressaient mon visage avec une assurance croissante, et je souris à nouveau, laissant ces questions s'évanouir. J'en oubliai les choses étranges qu'il disait.

"Prend moi dans tes bras… s'il te plait ?" je soupirai ; le Heero de mes rêves aimait me tenir tout contre lui.

"Bien… bien sûr… mon… amour," répondit-il, d'une voix étrangement hésitante. Ses bras se glissèrent autour de moi, tendres et chauds, et il m'installa contre sa poitrine. C'était le meilleur de tous les rêves que j'avais jamais eu. "Ne me laisse pas te faire du mal" chuchota t-il contre le haut de ma tête.

"Tu ne pourrais jamais me faire du mal," je lui répondis, et je sentis un frisson le parcourir.

Je quittai ce rêve pour retourner à un sommeil profond, ma tête appuyée contre sa chaleur imaginaire, et avec un sourire tendre sur mon visage.

Ce fut le rêve de lui le plus doux que j'eus jamais, et la cruelle réalité de mon lit solitaire, à l'aube, faillit me briser.

Je découvris plus tard qu'il avait quitté le refuge à un moment pendant la nuit ; en dépit des ordres. Dans ces circonstances, les ordres furent levés et Wufei et Quatre m'emmenèrent rapidement et immédiatement à l'hôpital de la base. Deathscythe fut envoyé à Howard pour y être mis à l'abri.

Je fus immobilisé pendant des semaines ; Wufei avait eu raison à propos des greffes de peau, et il y eut d'autres trucs dont il ne m'avait pas parlé, tous extrêmement douloureux. Je revins sur la liste active plusieurs semaines avant que les toubibs ne le veuillent, mais j'apprenais à travailler malgré la douleur, et puis les gars avaient besoin de moi.

Quand Heero envoya un message à la base, il me l'envoya en copie. Pendant très longtemps je réfléchis à ses raisons, et je ne parvins jamais à décider vraiment ce que ça signifiait. Je faillis le montrer à Quatre une fois, mais je finis par décider que c'était une mauvaise idée, et finalement je n'en parlai jamais à personne. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr de ce que je devrais en penser.

"Bien que le pilote 02 ait prouvé qu'il est un agent très compétent, les différences entre ses méthodes et celles du pilote 01 rendent leur travail en équipe complètement impossible. Pour ces raisons, le pilote 01 demande à ce qu'ils ne soient plus assignés à des missions communes à l'avenir. Cette requête ne diminue en rien les compétences ou les performances du pilote 02."

Typique de Heero, concis et droit au but. Nous nous croisâmes après cela, mais seulement sur des missions qui exigeaient les 5 pilotes ensemble. Nous parlâmes rarement. Je n'eus jamais le courage de lui demander pourquoi, et je ne rêvai plus jamais de lui.

_fin du chapitre Evasions_

* * *

Je sais, je sais, cette fin est horrible… moi non plus je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre, ça me fait chialer à chaque fois, qu'ils se séparent de cette manière là. Le pire, c'est que maintenant, on sait que Heero est au courant des sentiments de Duo, et qu'il éprouve les mêmes, et pourtant il choisit de se séparer de lui. Et Duo, lui, n'est pas au courant. Il continue à croire que Heero le hait… Oh c'est affreux…

La seule chose que Sunhawk n'a jamais faite, et que j'aurai rêvé de lire sous sa plume, c'est un POV de Heero cette nuit là, où il apprend quels sont les sentiments de Duo à son égard. Moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Heero a dû pleurer. C'est pas possible autrement. Quand on sait qu'on possède le cœur de Duo, et qu'on choisit d'y renoncer, on doit forcément pleurer…

Vivement les prochains chapitres, que ça s'arrange (enfin… si on veut… Notre pauvre Duo n'a pas fini d'en baver) ça s'appelle Révélations, ça se passe après la fin de la guerre, et on est reparti pour 90 pages… donc je vais à nouveau couper ça en trois parties.

Bisous. Toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues. Elles sont la nourriture spirituelle qui me permet de tenir le coup, avec 5 heures de sommeil par nuit…


	6. Revelations part 1

**The Ion Arc**

Gundam Wings n'appartient ni à Sunhawk, qui a néanmoins écrit cette fabuleuse histoire, ni à moi, qui ne suis que l'humble traductrice. Hélas…

_Avertissements : POV Duo, Yaoi, angst, langage cru_

Et nous voici désormais… après la guerre. Eeeh oui, 3 ou 4 ans environ ont passés, et Heero et Duo ont donc 20 ans à peu près.

J'ai choisi de conserver les noms des vaisseaux en anglais. 'Maxwell's Demon' (le Demon de Maxwell), le 'Randy Wench' (la Jeune fille Excitée), ainsi que le Londonderry garderont donc leurs noms d'origine, qui sonnent vraiment bien. D'autres problèmes de traduction se posent : ceux qui vivent et travaillent dans l'espace portent le nom de _Spacers_ dans la version anglaise. Faute de trouver mieux, j'ai décidé de garder aussi ce terme. Quant au _Free fall,_ qui désigne le fait d'être en apesanteur, je l'ai aussi parfois désigné par chute libre. Et enfin, le surnom donné à Duo par les Sweepers, '_Squirt_' : je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction qui me plaise, alors je l'ai gardé comme ça… Si vous avez des suggestions à me faire sur ces termes, n'hésitez pas, toutes les propositions sont les bienvenues.

Par ailleurs, pour ceux qui ne s'y connaissent pas trop en astronomie, je vous donne quelques éléments : une partie de l'action se situe dans la ceinture d'astéroïdes. Il s'agit d'un vaste anneau de rochers et de poussières qui gravite autour du soleil, entre Mars et Jupiter, et qui est probablement les restes d'une planète qui n'a jamais pu se former à cause de l'influence trop proche de la planète géante Jupiter. Pour vous donner une idée des distances, la Terre est à 150 millions de Km du soleil, Mars est à 300 millions de Km, et la ceinture d'astéroïdes à environ 500 millions de km. Bon, j'arrête avec ma science, et je vous laisse aller lire…

Au niveau reviews, comme d'hab, rendez vous sur vos emails respectifs pour les reviews signées ou bien dont j'ai les adresses, (**Natanaelle, ; Tenshi Sofî ; minçolette ; Catirella ; Black Sharne ; Egwene Al' Vere ; ElangelCaido ; Hlo ; Angel Soya ; Justshadows ; Brooklyn ; angelinadelacour ; MiSs ShInIgAmI ; Flo ShadowSpirit ; Kelidril ; Siashini ; lun ; Lynka Read, **un énorme merci pour vos encouragements et vos compliments) et pour tous les autres : **Raziel** (hé hé ! moi, tu sais, je ne prépare rien, je ne fais que traduire… mais pour le 3x4… tu n'es pas tombé bien loin, même si ça ne sera jamais le couple phare de l'histoire. Tu découvriras dans quelques chapitres un Trowa absolument génial, et très compréhensif, notamment avec Duo. Merci et bisous !), **amethys** (merci infiniment, je suis contente que ça provoque des émotions fortes chez toi, ça prouve que j'ai raison de me casser la tête sur chaque mot de cette traduction. Bizz !), **Babou** (tu as raison d'être optimiste, car cette fic est finalement très positive. Mais là tout de suite dans l'immédiat, je pense que Duo n'a pas fini de morfler. Bon, tu sais comment c'est : une fois que tu touches le fond, hop, un coup de talon pour remonter à la surface ! Eh bien je crois que Duo va aller toucher le fond bientôt…), **BlackSheep AnT** (merci de tes compliments… ah, quelle chance tu as d'avoir internet au lycée… A l'époque où j'étais au lycée, internet n'existait pas… Aaaarg… le coup de vieux que ça me fait prendre de dire ça comme ça ! Enfin bref, moi aussi je trouve cette fic très 'forte', comme si Sunhawk avait trouvé réellement comment fonctionne Duo intérieurement. A part ça, j'espère que tu as aimé mes fics !), **Hélière** (Oooh oui, merci les jours fériés… d'ailleurs y'en a un vendredi ! youpi ! Contente de t'avoir sauvé pendant une après midi de 'Murphysation informatique', et j'espère que ton bac français s'était bien passé), **yohina** (oui, oui, ta review m'a nourri et a boosté mon moral… et ne t'en fait pas, quand Duo dit qu'il ne croise plus Heero après ça, il parle de la période de guerre et des 3 années misérables qui suivent… mais maintenant… ça va devenir grandiose. Bizz)

* * *

**Révélations (Chapitre 3) - part 1/3**

Alors, y a t-il quelqu'un ici qui n'a pas deviné que je finirais dans le commerce de la récupération ? Je veux dire par là, qu'est ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre, bordel ? Retourner sur L2 ? J'crois pas, non ; si j'devais plus jamais voir ce putain d'endroit tant que je serais en vie, je ne m'en porterais pas plus mal. Les Preventers ? Sans doute parfait pour Heero et Wufei, mais à la fin de la guerre, c'était vraiment la dernière chose que je voulais. D'avantage d'intrigue, de combat, de douleur. Je n'aurais pas pu le supporter. Quatre m'avait offert un emploi parmi son personnel, travailler comme consultant pour son équipe de sécurité, mais je savais qu'il faisait juste ça pour être gentil. J'adore ce petit gars comme un petit frère, mais la charité, c'est toujours de la charité, et bordel, Duo Maxwell n'avait pas besoin d'aumône.

Alors je me suis barré, courant rejoindre Howard et les Sweepers. Je travaillai avec eux pendant un temps, prenant divers petits boulots de nuit jusqu'à ce que j'accumule assez de fric pour m'acheter ma propre petite navette spatiale, puis je me lançai enfin en solo. Pendant quelques temps, j'entrepris de me construire ma propre réputation, à l'écart des Sweepers, et cela devint mon unique objectif. Je baptisai mon vaisseau 'Maxwell's Demon', et décidai de prendre tous les jobs que personne d'autre ne voulait toucher, même avec un bâton de trois mètres. Je ne m'encombrai pas d'un appartement, mais vécus à bord de ma navette, et passai chaque moment de liberté à travailler sur elle.

Cela ne me laissait pas le temps de penser au-delà du moment présent, et m'empêchait tout autant de repenser au passé.

Je travaillai avec l'équipage de Howard parfois, quand le boulot était plus gros que ce que mon petit vaisseau pouvait transporter. Il n'y eut aucun ressentiment entre les Sweepers et moi quand je les quittai pour travailler par moi-même. Je ne leur piquais pas leur boulot après tout ; les contrats que j'acceptais étaient ceux auxquels Howard n'aurait jamais touché.

oOoOo

Cela me prit deux ou trois ans, à me lancer dans des boulots suicidaires, mais je finis par acquérir finalement la réputation d'être le pilote qui pourrait ramener n'importe quoi. Alors, même pendant ces années où les opérations de récupération commençaient à se faire maigre, je continuai à me porter plutôt bien.

C'est ce qui m'amena un beau jour dans le bureau d'Howard, contemplant un travail que mon ancien mentor qualifiait d'insensé. Insensé parce que même lui, il en était encore à se demander comment l'accomplir. Comme je le disais… les temps commençaient à être durs.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ce boulot de merde, Howard," je lui dis, mes yeux plissés pour essayer de deviner les étranges petits motifs sur son horrible chemise hawaïenne. Est-ce que c'était un cochon volant avec une jupe verte ?

"Si j'étais dingue…" rétorqua t-il, me sortant une bouteille de bière d'un petit frigo qu'il gardait dans son bureau.

"Ouais," répondis-je d'un ton traînant, acceptant la bouteille avec un sourire, "on a tous les deux été accusé de ça dans le passé."

"Je ne suis pas sûr d'être assez dingue pour ça." Il soupira, ouvrant sa propre bouteille et se renversant lourdement dans sa vieille chaise de bureau, celle dont le rembourrage des accoudoirs tenait avec du ruban adhésif.

"Alors, tu peux m'expliquer ce que je fous là ?" Je ricanai. C'était _lui_ après tout, qui avait fait appel à _moi_.

Il laissa échapper un autre lourd soupir, pencha la bouteille et prit une longue gorgée. "Mon affaire est au bord de la faillite."

Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil aux paramètres étalés sur le bureau, devant moi, curieusement intrigué, et sachant que l'idée même était folle. "Et… ?" je soufflai.

Une expression presque coléreuse passa sur son visage, mais elle ne m'était pas nécessairement adressée. "Je suppose que je voulais juste qu'un autre gars du métier me dise à quel point ce boulot est dingue. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un d'autre me dise à quel point c'est stupide, pour que je puisse arrêter de penser que si je le prenais, ce boulot empêcherait ma faillite," claqua t-il.

Il était tenté de prendre un boulot incroyablement lucratif, mais totalement suicidaire, dans un acte désespéré de dernière minute… et il voulait que moi, je lui dise 'Non'.

J'avalai une gorgée de bière, et le fixai gravement, "je pourrais le faire."

Howard n'a pas exactement le genre de visage qui devrait rester bouche bée, parce que c'est pas joli à voir, mais pourtant c'est ce qu'il fit. Ça, et recracher de la bière.

Je ris de bon cœur, rien qu'à le regarder. Et de voir l'espoir recommencer à briller, l'espoir qu'il pourrait peut être sortir son épingle du jeu, sauver ses vaisseaux et son chantier de la banqueroute. Après tout, je dois bien ça à cet homme et à son équipage.

"Duo…" grogna t-il, essuyant la bière de son visage, "fais pas l'con."

"Pas avec ma 'Demon' cependant," je continuai, lâchant ma bière pour attraper les papiers, les feuilletant à nouveau. "Mais si tu pouvais me fournir le vaisseau…"

Généralement, c'est comme ça qu'on travaillait ensemble quand l'occasion se présentait ; il apportait sur la table l'équipement et la main d'œuvre, tandis que de mon côté, j'apportai les talents de pilote et la… tendance à l'absence totale d'auto préservation.

"Le carburant à lui seul…" murmura t-il, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire largement, sachant qu'il avait déjà commencer à l'envisager, malgré lui.

"J'ai pensé à ça," je suggérai. "Si on utilisait une fronde orbitale comme lanceur…"

Il me coupa d'un air renfrogné, "ça ajouterait deux semaines au voyage…"

"Et alors ?" je me renversai sur ma chaise, et la penchai sur deux de ses pieds, posant ainsi mes pieds sur son bureau ; je sus que je l'avais. Il allait finir par me laisser faire ; je sauverais son affaire, confirmerais ma réputation, et me ferais un bon petit profit par-dessus le marché. A condition de m'en tirer.

"Ça porterait à 4 semaines le temps total dans l'espace. La cible est dans un périmètre sacrément dangereux, sur une orbite erratique. C'est complètement dingue, Duo…" Je devinais que c'est lui même qu'il essayait de convaincre, cependant, et non moi.

Ouais, c'était un vilain petit boulot. L'un des derniers reliquats de la guerre. On peut au moins accorder ça à toute période de guerre, c'est que ça fait de la récupération un passe temps lucratif. Mais au bout de trois ans, les restes se faisaient rares. Celui là était resté intouché tout ce temps parce que personne n'avait voulu aller courir après, tant qu'il y avait d'autres affaires disponibles. Mais maintenant, il était là, un petit croiseur d'attaque abandonné dans la ceinture d'astéroïdes lorsque ses moteurs avaient été endommagés pendant une bataille. Il y avait d'avantage que du métal à récupérer là ; il y avait surtout des données. C'est ce qui avait incité notre futur client à offrir un salaire alléchant pour qu'on la ramène. Le vaisseau en lui-même, ils s'en foutaient, ce qui signifiait que la récupération du métal serait à notre pur profit.

Je balayais les inquiétudes de Howard, "Qu'est ce qu'un mois dans l'espace ?" je lui demandai, "j'ai rien de prévu pour le week-end, et les territoires dangereux, ça me connaît."

Il me renvoya ce regard qui signifie qu'il a envie de me coller une baffe à l'arrière de la tête. Howard a tendance à traiter tous ses hommes comme s'ils étaient ses fils adoptifs.

"Tu n'auras pas beaucoup de contact," m'informa t-il. "Pas vraiment d'assistance ; la fenêtre de communication sera d'environ une heure par cycle."

Je renversai la bouteille de bière et en bus les dernières gouttes pour cacher le sourire qui essayait d'éclore sur mon visage ; je venais de gagner. J'avais bien entendu quand il était passé de 'tu ne pourras' à 'tu n'auras'. Nous étions sur le point de conclure l'affaire. "Tu sais bien que je travaille seul," je lui dis quand ma bière fut finie.

Au final, nous nous mîmes d'accord pour partager cinquante/cinquante, même si Howard ne voulait pas prendre autant. Il me confia son meilleur vaisseau et accepta de garder ma 'Demon' à quai jusqu'à ce que je revienne, avec la contrepartie qu'elle serait à lui si je ne revenais pas.

Une semaine après notre petit entretien, je me retrouvai donc à emballer mes livres, ma musique et mon propre scaphandre, et à embarquer à bord du vaisseau de tête de Howard, le 'Randy Wench'. Je sentis peser sur mes épaules le poids des espoirs de toute l'équipe des Sweepers. De mon succès ou de mon échec dépendait l'avenir de leur entreprise. Le second de Howard, Kurt, fut le dernier homme à sortir du sas avant la fermeture. Il s'arrêta là, hésitant et embarrassé. Une grande partie de ce que j'avais appris en matière de réparation de vaisseaux, c'est cet homme qui me l'avait enseigné.

"Duo," murmura t-il, ses doigts jouant nerveusement avec quelque chose dans ses mains, "les gars et moi… on veut que tu saches que… eh ben… on apprécie…"

Appréciaient… et apparemment se sentaient coupables qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit prêt à faire le voyage avec moi. Mais c'est pour ça que j'étais là, bordel ; parce qu'ils avaient tous des familles, et des responsabilités à tenir. Si quelque chose m'arrivait à moi, il n'y aurait pas de veuve hystérique, ni d'enfants orphelins laissés derrière. Même pas un chien abandonné. Alors je l'interrompis avec un large sourire, "Hey, mec, je vais avoir ma part du gâteau dans cette affaire, moi aussi."

Il baissa la tête et se racla la gorge ; apparemment, je ne dupais aucun d'entre eux sur les raisons qui me poussaient à accepter cette affaire. Mais il y avait une autre leçon que m'avait appris ce groupe de gars ; la valeur de l'amitié, et que tu es prêt à faire ce qu'il faut quand ils ont besoin de toi. Soudain, il poussa quelque chose dans mes mains.

"On voulait que tu ais ça… pour la chance." Il disparut avant que j'aie le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'avait fourré dans les mains. Howard et ses hommes avaient servi pendant la guerre, peut être pas en temps que véritables hommes engagés, enrôlés, mais plutôt dans les coulisses. En ce qui me concerne, je dirais que c'était là où ça importait. Kurt avait perdu une jambe à peine 6 mois avant la fin de la guerre. Pendu au bout de mes doigts, au bout d'une lanière de cuir, sa médaille de récompense pour service rendu se balançait. Il portait ce putain de truc comme je portais ma croix ; je ne l'avais jamais vu s'en séparer. Debout avec cette chose dans mes mains, je me sentis glacé ; c'était comme une sorte de pacte sacré. Sa manière de me faire promettre que je reviendrais en un seul morceau, je suppose. Je glissai la médaille autour de mon cou et la rangeai à l'intérieur de ma chemise, côte à côte avec la croix en or de Père Maxwell, et je me jurai de la lui ramener.

Nous nous étions finalement mis d'accord pour le lancement par fronde orbitale, choisissant d'utiliser les champs gravitationnels pour envoyer le 'Randy Wench' vers la ceinture d'astéroïdes qui était ma destination finale. Cela économiserait en carburant, mais rallongerait le voyage. Avec les boosters, on aurait pu mettre une semaine. Par cette méthode, j'allais en mettre trois. Honnêtement, je m'en fichais. C'est pas comme si quelqu'un faisait la course avec moi pour cette épave. J'avais tout le temps dans l'univers, voir même un peu plus que cela.

oOoOo

Pendant les premiers jours, les canaux de communication fonctionnèrent bien, et je pus parler à Howard ou à un autre des gars assez fréquemment. Les Spacers n'aiment pas l'idée d'un mec livré à lui-même pour une durée prolongée. Certaines personnes ne peuvent même pas le supporter ; ça les rend complètement fous à lier. La fièvre de la chute libre, qu'ils appellent ça, ou la maladie du vide, ou la folie des Spacers. C'était bien pire aux premiers temps des voyages dans l'espace, quand les trajets entre les planètes duraient des putains _d'années_, au lieu de semaines ou de mois. Tu ne partais jamais tout seul ; chaque vaisseau emportait au moins une paire ou un trio de partenaires. Je pense que ça angoissait les gars, que je n'ai jamais choisi un second lorsque je m'étais mis à mon compte. Mais bon, je ne crois pas qu'ils aient jamais pensé à la rareté du type de personne qui pourrait supporter d'être enfermé avec moi pour de longues périodes de temps. Demandez à n'importe lequel des types qui avait l'habitude de partager des refuges avec moi pendant la guerre ; je suis apparemment… du genre irritant.

Howard n'arrêtait pas de me donner des tuyaux de dernière minute et des rappels des choses auxquelles il fallait que je fasse gaffe. Kurt, au moins, jouait aux échecs avec moi. Il s'était installé un plateau et me signalait le mouvement de ses pièces quand il les bougeait, déplaçant mes pièces en retour lorsque je les lui indiquais. Il pensait que j'avais moi aussi un échiquier à bord ; je ne lui dis pas que je le faisais dans ma tête. Ce genre de truc les rendait mal à l'aise, même lorsqu'on vivait tous ensemble. J'avais compris très tôt qu'il y a certaines choses qu'il vaut mieux garder pour soi. Le fait que je sois capable de calculer une trajectoire de lancement dans ma tête n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir, alors lorsque je n'étais pas tout seul, j'utilisais l'ordinateur de bord pour le faire. Peut être que c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne voulais pas de partenaire. C'est plutôt cool de ne pas avoir à m'inquiéter à propos de ce que les gens pensent de moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de sauvegarder les apparences quand j'étais là haut. N'avoir personne à duper signifiait aussi que je pouvais laisser tomber le masque de l'idiot souriant.

Honnêtement, je suis habitué à passer mon temps tout seul ; j'ai mes livres et ma musique après tout. Alors je les laissais penser que je dormais beaucoup plus que ce que je faisais vraiment, et ainsi j'avais plus de temps pour rôder dans le 'Randy Wench', et apprendre tous ses secrets. Un vaisseau est vraiment comme un amant. Si vous voulez pouvoir compter sur lui en cas de coup dur, vous devez faire l'effort de construire la confiance. Le 'Wench' est un… navire intéressant. Mécaniquement aussi solide que n'importe quoi d'autre dans l'espace ; tous les vaisseaux de Howard le sont. Mais ses entrailles portent la patte d'un groupe de gars vraiment très divers. La cambuse, par exemple, est peinte de la plus atroce teinte de jaune canari qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Quoi ? Vous vous attendiez à un gris acier austère ? Allons ! Quand vous devez coincer un équipage dans une navette et les laisser là pour des semaines ou des mois, ils ont besoin de petites choses, comme de la couleur. La cambuse sur ma 'Demon' ? Puisque vous demandez, elle est peinte du même bleu qu'un ciel d'été avec quelques nuages traînants, et le sol est vert, si bien que chaque repas ressemble à un pique nique. Enfin, en tous cas c'était l'intention. L'effet serait sans doute meilleur si je dépensais un peu de fric pour stocker autre chose que des rations militaires.

Donc je passai le voyage aller à apprendre à connaître le 'Wench', écoutant Howard me conseiller sur comment _ne pas_ me mettre en danger, et à jouer aux échecs avec Kurt. Jusqu'à ce que la fenêtre de communication commence à s'amoindrir et que j'en sois réduit à une heure par cycle. Alors les parties d'échecs s'arrêtèrent.

Lorsque ce n'était pas l'heure de mon check-in, je mettais ma musique sur haut parleur, et elle remplissait tout le vaisseau, m'accompagnant où que j'aille. Etre seul ne me dérange pas, mais le silence me dérange. Les voix viennent remplir le silence si vous ne le remplissez pas avec autre chose d'abord. Alors je laissais ma musique jouer, et je parlais au 'Wench', et je lisais mes livres et je parcourais le vaisseau. J'ai vraiment hâte que la technologie avance suffisamment pour qu'on puisse créer un système de réponse vocal pour les navettes. Comme dans ce vieux programme vidéo. Moi, je programmerai la voix la plus impertinente, la plus sexy que je pourrais trouver, et j'enregistrerai des réparties bien senties. Cette idée me permit de me divertir tout seul pendant tout un quart de cycle, à imaginer des répliques pour différentes situations :

Alarme de proximité ?

"Réveille toi, mon cœur ! On est sur le point de percuter le plus gros astéroïde que tu verras jamais !"

Correction de trajectoire ?

"Et t'appelle ça être un pilote ? Mais regarde donc où tu vas !"

Lecture des gauges ?

"Comment ça on est à court de carburant ?"

Rappel de maintenance ?

"L'air vicié que tu sens, signifie peut être que _quelqu'un_ devrait nettoyer les filtres à air."

Mais ensuite je me mis à me demander à qui pourrait bien appartenir cette voix sexy, et tous les commentaires commencèrent à avoir le mot 'baka' à l'intérieur. J'arrêtai le jeu à ce moment là.

Après avoir parcouru le vaisseau de long en large, je passai le plus clair de mon temps à lire. J'étais en pleine lecture des classiques ; je venais de finir tout ce qui avait été écrit par Dickens et je commençais la lecture des œuvres de Poe. Le contraste était plutôt amusant ; bien que, arrivé à la fin du 'Cœur révélateur', je commençais à avoir envie de quelque chose de plus… léger. Poe était un mec sérieusement dérangé.

Moi et mes livres, ça faisait rire Howard. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je n'utilisais pas des copies électroniques, comme tout le monde. Mais moi, j'aime la sensation du livre dans mes mains ; ça me rappelle le temps où j'ai grandi à l'orphelinat. Les fournitures qui nous arrivaient étaient toujours de vrais livres reliés. Père Maxwell n'aurait jamais pu s'offrir quelque chose d'aussi cher qu'un ordinateur. Lui et Sœur Hélène traitaient tout ce qui nous arrivait avec déférence ; les livres étaient un luxe et assez peu nous étaient envoyés. J'avais dévoré tous ceux sur lesquels je pouvais mettre la main, déterminé à apprendre tout ce que je pourrais du monde, hors de l'enfer dans lequel j'avais vécu.

J'achète mes livres par lots, selon mes moyens, mais tu ne peux pas garder grand chose quand tu vis dans un vaisseau spatial. Alors dès que je les finis, je les emballe et je les offre à plusieurs orphelinats de L2. Le coût de l'envoi, putain ça fait mal, mais je me sens mieux quand je pense que j'offre peut-être à un gamin une fenêtre sur un autre monde. J'avais expédié la collection Dickens juste avant d'embarquer. Les livres de Poe avaient décollé avec moi, et à bord de ma 'Demon' m'attendaient Rudyard Kipling et Lord Tennyson. Au bout d'une semaine de Poe, je commençais néanmoins à souhaiter avoir apporté les Kipling.

Les derniers jours avant que je n'atteigne mon point de virage et que je ne commence ma décélération, je pense que Howard commença à regretter toute cette affaire. Sa voix, quand il me parlait, me semblait tendue, et je crois que s'il avait pu renoncer à ce job, il l'aurait fait. Je n'avais plus personne d'autre à qui parler pendant cette heure de communication. Howard était en ligne en permanence et passait une grande partie de ce temps à vérifier que je n'oubliais rien de crucial. Lorsque la fenêtre de communication se fermait, j'avais en général une migraine.

"Tu dors bien, ça va ?" questionna t-il. "Tu devras être à cent pour cent de tes capacités quand tu arriveras là bas… Il n'y a aucune place pour les erreurs."

"Oui papa." J'essayais de le taquiner, mais en général, ça lui passait au travers.

"Elle est un peu sensible sur les boosters, est ce que je te l'ai déjà dis ?"

"Seulement une cinquantaine de fois, jusqu'à présent." J'essayai de me relaxer et de laisser tout ça me passer au dessus ; je n'avais vraiment pas besoin qu'il me rende nerveux par-dessus le marché.

"Tu vas re-tester toutes les lignes d'amarrage, tu m'entends ?" Je pouvais toujours deviné quand la fin de l'heure approchait, car sa voix se tendait légèrement.

Je résistai à l'envie de lui rétorquer, _déjà vu… déjà fait_, et à la place lui répondit, "Je vais m'y mettre tout de suite."

On était à deux jours de la cible ; il ne restait plus qu'une seule fenêtre de communication avant que tout se mette en place. Howard ne semblait pas vraiment bien supporter la tension.

"Duo… soit sacrément prudent, tu m'écoutes ?" Il semblait incroyablement stressé. "Je… j'aurais jamais dû te parler de ce foutu job… J'aurais vraiment souhaité n'avoir jamais…"

Cela me choqua ; ça ne ressemblait pas au Howard que je connaissais. La dernière minute tournait. "Howard. Du calme, je vais bien. Bon sang, qu'est ce qui se passe ? On a tout calculé ensemble… Tout va bien se…"

L'horloge m'indiqua qu'il n'avait probablement rien entendu après le mot 'tout'. Je m'assis dans le siège de pilote pendant un temps, trop abasourdi pour bouger. Bordel, mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Howard est du genre à s'inquiéter, d'accord, mais là c'était un peu extrême. Ouais bon, le boulot était dangereux, mais après tout c'était ma spécialité depuis ces trois dernières années. Même quand j'étais encore à temps plein dans l'équipage de Howard, j'avais toujours été le premier à choisir les travaux délicats. Les gars avaient même l'habitude de me charrier avec ma 'main de velours' aux manettes. Je n'avais pas vraiment hâte d'être à demain pour ma prochaine conversation avec Howard.

Je passai le reste du cycle à m'assurer que tout était rangé et arrimé ; ça le ferait vraiment pas si un de mes bouquins venait flotter en travers du cockpit à un moment critique. Je partis me coucher un peu tôt, juste pour apaiser les craintes de Howard, et mangeai un solide petit déjeuner à mon réveil. Je m'installai dans le siège du pilote à l'heure attendue, avec un profond soupir et une flasque de café fort.

Ce ne fut pourtant pas la voix de Howard qui s'éleva lorsque la fenêtre de communication s'ouvrit enfin.

"… Duo ?" C'était Kurt, et il semblait un peu… étrange.

"Hey, mon pote !" je chantai presque, soulagé à l'idée d'échapper à l'heure entière de sermon auquel je m'étais attendu. "Quoi de neuf ?"

Il ricana, "qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Je pouvais entendre son grand sourire même au travers des grésillements de des millions de kilomètres, "tu t'attendais à Howard ?"

"Ben…" A mon tour, je ris tout bas. "Il a dominé la majorité de mes conversations."

"Les gars et moi, on a pensé qu'on allait… te secourir." Je pouvais deviner qu'il y avait une histoire là-dessous.

"Qu'avez-vous fait ?" je m'enquis avec une sévérité feinte.

"Drogué la bière de Howard."

Je ris si fort que je faillis recracher du café sur toute la console de commande.

"Tu déconnes ! Il va te _tuer_ !"

Sa réponse semblait pleine de regret, et je pouvais imaginer l'air de chien battu sur son visage. "Je sais, mais il se rend malade d'inquiétude à propos de tout ça."

Mon rire se transforma en un léger ricanement, et je soupirai, "ne m'en parle pas."

Howard allait piquer une colère quand il se réveillerait. Des outils allaient voler. Des injures être lancées. Je savais d'avance que Kurt prendrait tout le blâme sur lui, parce qu'il était sans doute le seul de l'équipage que Howard ne virerait pas, même pour ça.

"Merci, mec," je lui dis en essayant de transmettre le plus de chaleur possible. "Mais… bordel, qu'est ce qui l'a rendu aussi énervé ?"

Il y eu une légère hésitation. "Il fait des cauchemars. Il se sent coupable de t'avoir laissé partir." Je pus presque l'entendre hausser des épaules, "Il a découvert qu'on était pas la première équipe à aller à la poursuite de cette épave."

Pendant une minute, je crus qu'il disait que quelqu'un d'autre était dans la course avec moi pour atteindre le site du naufrage, mais ensuite le ton de sa voix me rattrapa et je compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

"Putain, pourquoi est ce qu'il ne me l'a pas simplement dit ?" je laissai échapper.

Kurt soupira profondément. "Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas te convaincre d'abandonner, et il avait peur que ça te rende juste nerveux."

"Qui c'était ?" je demandai. La plupart des gens dans ce métier se connaissaient entre eux.

"Sanderson." Me répondit-il. Une petite famille travaillant en équipe, et qui avait fermé boutique et disparu de la circulation un mois plus tôt.

"Est-ce que c'est ce boulot là qui les a fait quitter le métier ?" je sus, alors même que je le demandais, que c'était sans doute le cas.

"Ouais," confirma Kurt. "Ils ont perdu le fils aîné, et le fils cadet. Le père n'a plus le cœur à continuer."

"Merde." Je murmurai. L'équipe Sanderson avait été des gens corrects. M'avaient piqué quelques boulots à l'époque où je débutais. Le vieux Sanderson avait été un bonhomme pas commode sur ce terrain là, mais il était fier comme tout de ses fils. Ça le laissait maintenant avec juste sa fille. Je ne l'enviais pas, la pauvre gamine.

"Ecoute Duo," me dit Kurt, "moi et les gars on veut que tu saches qu'on ne t'en voudrait pas si tu faisais demi tour…"

Je reniflai. "Bordel, Kurt ; je suis presque arrivé. Autant aller au moins y jeter un coup d'oeil."

Il soupira encore ; il n'était pas surpris. "Ouais, mais bon ne risque pas ta peau si le boulot est vraiment trop sale. Fait machine arrière dans ce cas, compris ?"

Sa voix était bourrue ; Kurt n'était pas le genre de gars à devenir sentimental. Même quand il avait perdu sa jambe, il avait simplement continué, brave Kurt, solide et constant.

"Je croyais que tu avais drogué Howard pour m'éviter un sermon, papa Kurt." J'observai cyniquement, et cela le fit rire.

"Ok, Squirt," ricana t-il, m'appelant par le surnom honni que les Sweepers m'avaient donné quand j'avais commencé avec eux. "J'abandonne."

On parla encore un peu, de tout et de rien, et je pus me relaxer un petit peu. Quand l'heure approcha de sa fin, je me retrouvais, pour la première fois depuis des jours, à le regretter un peu.

"Dis à Howard que j'ai passé en revue toutes les lignes d'amarrage, que j'ai passé une bonne nuit de sommeil, et que je suis allé aux chiottes avant d'arriver sur place."

Il rigola, "je le ferai." Mais ensuite le rire s'éteint. "Fait bien gaffe à toi, Maxwell. On attend ton retour ici dans une semaine."

"Et j'espère au moins me faire offrir un bon dîner quand je reviens."

S'il y eut une réponse, elle fut perdue dans les grésillements.

Puis il fut enfin temps d'attacher sa ceinture et de devenir sérieux. Il était temps pour Duo Maxwell de faire son boulot.

oOoOo

Il me restait encore quelques heures de trajet, mais le lieu du naufrage était à portée de radar, et je pus enfin l'observer sous tous les angles. Je projetai un visuel sur l'écran principal et lui fis subir des scans sur tous les niveaux imaginables. Le scanner thermique ne montrait rien d'ennuyeux. Au niveau radiation, juste le phénomène naturel habituel pour cet endroit de la ceinture d'astéroïdes. L'audio m'informa que le signal de détresse continuait à jouer en boucle, même après toutes ces années. Ce qui signifiait que le vaisseau avait encore un peu d'énergie en stock, et ce qui pourrait peut être accélérer cette mission. Le scanner de masse et de force gravitationnelle me rendit un rapport plus désagréable ; il y avait quelque chose là dehors, avec une forte attraction, qui causait un effet de 'vague', et qui affectait la trajectoire de tous les objets dans le coin. C'était comme arriver sur une route pleine de bosses. Ou plutôt pleine de nid de poules. Je trouvai également les débris épars de la navette des Sanderson. Outch. Il n'en restait même pas assez pour que ça vaille le coup d'aller faire de la récup. Si je devais faire un postulat, je dirais que soit ils avaient heurté la vague et s'étaient retrouvé propulsé là où ils n'étaient pas censé aller, soit quelque chose d'autre avait heurté la vague et s'était retrouvé sur leur chemin. Mais de toutes façons, ils avaient dû prendre un coup direct dans les moteurs pour que leur vaisseau ait explosé en bouts de shrapnel comme ça.

Dire que c'était une orbite erratique ne suffit même pas à décrire ce que le vaisseau cible faisait. Moi j'aurais plutôt appelé ça une errance sans but. J'en vins presque à souhaiter avoir amener ma 'Demon' après tout. Aller à l'intérieur récupérer les données, puis foutre le camp de cet enfer. Sagesse d'après coup, et tout ça.

Je terminai mes scans et ne trouvai pas d'autres surprises. Le temps tournait ; alors j'allai revêtir mon scaphandre.

L'expression 'piloter aux fesses' _(1)_ allait prendre une autre dimension, là. _((1) piloter aux fesses est une expression utilisée par les pilotes pour dire que tu pilotes avec ton intuition et ton expérience, et pas en suivant une méthode ou un manuel. En bref, tu improvises, et tant pis pour les règles.)_

De retour dans le siège du pilote, à l'abri dans mon scaphandre, je m'attachai et pris le contrôle de l'appareil.

"Ok, 'Wench', il est l'heure de jouer," je dis à la console en face de moi alors que je désengageai l'autopilote.

Je suis toujours un peu déçu quand les vaisseaux que je pilote ne me répondent pas. Je pense que Deathscythe a été le seul que j'ai piloté et dont j'aurais juré que parfois, il répondait à mes blagues par un petit rire. Ça ne m'empêchait pas de faire la conversation, quelque soit le siège dans lequel j'étais assis.

"T'appeler 'Wench' me semble si peu respectueux." J'apportai quelques ajustements mineurs à la trajectoire, et en profitai pour ressentir la manière dont il réagissait à mes commandes. "Ça te va si je t'appelle Randy ?"

Je mis en route les rétro réacteurs et ralentit un peu, alternant entre regarder les visuels et jeter un coup d'œil aux radars. La ceinture d'astéroïdes est vraiment un endroit merdique pour piloter.

Le sifflement des poussières spatiales heurtant la coque n'est pas le bruit le plus agréable dans l'univers. Et ça ne faisait que s'empirer.

J'avais besoin d'attraper cette putain d'épave. Besoin de m'approcher suffisamment pour m'y agripper et pour attacher les deux vaisseaux ensemble, afin que je puisse monter à bord. La priorité, c'était les données, et le faible signal de détresse qui continuait à être diffusé m'encourageait. Si le vaisseau contenait encore un peu d'énergie, je n'aurais pas besoin de perdre du temps à essayer de relier l'épave à des générateurs de secours pour remettre en route les systèmes.

L'équipage, quand ils avaient abandonné la navette, l'avait rattachée fermement à un gros morceau d'astéroïde : elle tournait, en orbite autour de lui, alors qu'il faisait son propre petit bout de chemin irrégulier dans l'espace. L'astéroïde lui avait accordé une sorte de petite protection contre les autres objets, et bien que je puisse constater qu'elle avait pris plus d'un impact au cours des années, je pouvais voir qu'elle était, étonnamment, en bon état. Elle ne pourrait jamais plus résister à une rentrée en atmosphère, mais au moins ce n'est pas des morceaux après lesquels je courrais.

"Ok, Randy, ma fille ; allons gagner notre croûte."

L'un de mes écrans latéraux montrait le champ gravitationnel dans un très joli spectre de bleu et de vert, et j'en profitai pour vérifier notre position par rapport à la vague gravitationnelle. Je pris le temps de mettre en route une alarme de proximité réglée sur 5 minutes, "Ne laisse pas ce truc nous heurter, ok Mam'zelle ?"

Puis vint le temps des boosters et des réacteurs, des jurons et de la sueur, et je n'eus plus le temps de dire grand-chose à 'Randy'. S'approcher de l'astéroïde avait été encore assez simple par rapport à ce qui m'attendait ; pas plus difficile que de naviguer dans un flipper, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Vous avez déjà vu certains de ces vieux films de science fiction ? Eh ben ils n'étaient pas si éloignés de la vérité de cette ceinture d'astéroïdes. Sauf pour les particules de poussières. Je crois bien que personne n'avait jamais pensé à ce truc là ; ce son constant, sifflant, presque électrique. Je finis par atteindre une orbite parallèle à ma cible, et je pris enfin une pause, tournoyant dans l'espace agrippé fermement à ce gros morceau de rocher, et regardant l'autre navette suivre son chemin à mes côtés.

La cible. L'autre vaisseau. J'essayai de retrouver le nom de ce putain de bâtiment ; ç'avait été un navire militaire, et son nom était plutôt plat et sans vie… Ah. Le 'Londonderry', c'était ça.

"Randy, je te présente Derry," je murmurai, et j'aurai bien souhaiter pouvoir m'essuyer le front. Quelque part à l'arrière de mon crâne, je pouvais entendre Howard me hurler de dégager d'ici. Et honnêtement… j'aurais dû. Ça allait être un sale boulot ; Kurt m'aurait dit de faire demi tour. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait. Mes épaules étaient déjà toutes nouées par la tension, et je n'avais même pas encore commencé. Je jetai un coup d'œil au chronomètre et soupirai. Deux heures que j'y étais ; je pouvais pas vraiment reculer après deux heures de boulot… pas vrai ?

Il tournoyait… Non, tous les vaisseaux ne sont pas des filles. Derry pour moi, c'était un nom de garçon, et puis en plus, Randy préférait les mecs, alors comme j'envisageai de les coller ensemble, eh bien Derry allait être un gars. La procédure standard disait que la prochaine étape, c'était de stopper ce roulement. Cela nécessitait d'accrocher une ligne d'amarrage sur la cible, et d'utiliser les moteurs pour contrebalancer ce tournoiement. Ça ne me faisait pas vraiment chaud au cœur de penser à cette solution. L'une des petites voix dans ma tête me murmurait même qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout cette idée. Je zoomai dans l'image du visuel, et l'observai attentivement. A ce grossissement, je pouvais lire la putain de série de chiffres sur la coque, et puis finalement, je la vis. Il y avait une ligne d'amarrage brisée qui était attachée près de l'arrière, traînant derrière le Derry comme une queue.

Alors les Sanderson étaient allé aussi loin que ça. Aussi loin, mais pas plus loin. Ils avaient suivi les règles, et essayé d'arrêter le balancement, et leur vaisseau en avait été déchiqueté. Personne ne saurait jamais ce qui était allé de travers ; les preuves avaient été éparpillées irrémédiablement plus d'un mois plus tôt. Est-ce que quelque chose les avait heurté ? Ou bien était-ce juste une erreur de calcul ? Je ne pouvais même pas le deviner. Mais ça me confirmait que je n'allais pas suivre la procédure sur ce boulot là. Je n'allais pas essayer d'arrêter le roulement… J'allais le suivre.

Il fallait deux lignes, un accrochage simultané, et une légère caresse sur les boosters. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat… vraiment.

"Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Randy ? Envie de danser ?" J'observai le Derry tourner lentement devant moi, et me décidai sur mes points d'attache. Je suivrai son roulement, avec un temps de retard, lancerai les lignes puis prierai comme j'ai jamais prié.

Rien de mieux que le présent, raisonnai-je, et je lançai les moteurs pour nous mettre en piste. "Croise les doigts, chérie. On y va maintenant."

Mon cœur battait si fort dans mes tympans, que je n'aurais même pas entendu si cette putain de navette_ m'avait_ répondu. Je ne dirai jamais ça à personne, parce que je ne pourrai jamais assez bien l'expliquer et que je finirai par ressembler à quelqu'un qui a besoin de se faire interner quelque part. Mais… La guerre me manque. Ok, non, pas la guerre. L'adrénaline. L'urgence. Le sentiment d'être quelqu'un avec qui il faut compter, quelqu'un qu'il faut respecter. C'est la raison pour laquelle je fais ce que je fais. Il ne reste pas grand-chose qui puisse te donner un bon vieux coup d'adrénaline, après que tu aies piloté un Gundam dans les situations les plus inextricables, et que tu t'en sois toujours sorti vainqueur. Alors je me jette au milieu de ces boulots impossibles, parce que les seuls moments où je me sens vraiment vivant, ce sont ceux où je flirte aux confins du désastre, chaque particule de mon corps emplie d'électricité, et que je ressens l'impression que je pourrais réussir absolument _n'importe quoi_. Et les voix dans ma tête se taisent à chaque fois que chaque atome de mon attention est concentré sur le boulot.

Le sifflement de la poussière heurtant la coque s'intensifia pendant un moment pour atteindre une vraie grêle. J'attendis de passer au travers, avant de me préparer à lancer les lignes d'amarrage. Je marquai mes points d'attache et les suivis du regard pendant plusieurs rotations, tandis qu'ils apparaissaient et disparaissaient, jusqu'à ce que le timing me soit aussi familier que ma respiration. Ma vision était réduite à l'écran en face de moi, mes épaules étaient en feu sous la tension. Une fois de plus, je souhaitai pouvoir essuyer mes paumes humides contre mon pantalon. Cinq… quatre… trois… deux… Lancer ! Je vis les lignes s'élancer en courbes jumelles, mes doigts à quelques millimètres de la commande de détachement, au cas où je n'aurais pas deux bonnes connections. Elles atteignirent leur cible aussi parfaitement que j'aurai pu l'espérer, et mes mains se retrouvèrent attelées à maintenir la distance et à ne pas me faire envoyer balader quelque part ailleurs dans la ceinture. Je sentis les lignes se tendre, et je poussai et cajolai les boosters, soupirant de plaisir lorsque les deux vaisseaux décidèrent qu'après tout, ils s'aimaient bien…. Et puis soudain, l'alarme de proximité retentit dans mon oreille. Merde ! Cinq minutes avant la vague. Merde. Je serrai les dents et jurai. Je n'avais pas le choix ; Je n'allais certainement pas passer au travers d'un flux gravitationnel attaché à un poids mort. Je pressai la commande de dégagement et me reculai à une distance prudente. Bien… Cela allait être une expérience différente.

Ce fut exactement comme de heurter un nid de poule sur la route. En allant à mille kilomètres heure. Randy rua et combattit avec moi, désireuse de répondre à l'appel de la gravité. Dans mon esprit, je pouvais très bien voir le vaisseau des Sanderson pris dans le flux, amarré et pris au piège, et probablement finissant sa course fracassé contre l'astéroïde lui-même. Je pouvais entendre les voix des deux frères hurlant leurs derniers mots. Pas vraiment une manière agréable de partir. Non, vraiment merci M'dame.

"Tu ne veux pas aller par là, Randy, ma fille," je grondai en luttant contre elle, boosters et moteurs à fond, suant et jurant.

Puis ce fut fini en quelques minutes, et nous étions de l'autre côté de la vague. J'ajustai mon orbite, vérifiai que Derry était toujours avec nous, et m'effondrai dans mon putain de siège. Ok, je ne m'étais pas attendu à une promenade de santé, dans le coin, mais je dois confesser que je commençai à souhaiter avoir un partenaire. Quelqu'un qui me masserait la nuque, tout du moins.

"Je suppose que tu n'es pas kinésithérapeute ?" je soupirai en regardant le Derry avec consternation. L'orbite avait été légèrement altérée, et il allait falloir que je me réaligne complètement.

Au total, cela me prit plus de trois heures. Il me fallut manœuvrer et m'ajuster pour remettre les deux navettes dans l'alignement, puis choisir deux nouvelles positions d'amarrage complètement différentes. Aucun de mes lancers ne fut aussi parfait que le premier, et cela me demanda deux tentatives avant que les deux vaisseaux ne soient attachés ensemble, tournant en cercles langoureux l'un autour de l'autre. Mes mains tremblaient et mes genoux étaient faibles lorsque j'y parvins enfin.

"Putain de fils de _pute_ ; mais je deviens trop vieux pour cette merde," je murmurai, et si j'avais été dans Deathscythe, l'ombre d'un rire m'aurait répondu. Randy, elle, s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Puisque j'avais réussi à ne pas envoyer mon vaisseau rencontrer son créateur, je me permis le luxe de retirer mon casque, afin que je puisse essuyer cette putain de sueur. Je pris même le temps de trotter jusqu'à la cambuse pour prendre une boisson froide, pendant que j'y étais ; l'eau de récupération, dans les scaphandres, est simplement dégueulasse. Jamais plus froide que la température du corps.

La gorge rafraîchie, les battements de cœur revenus à la normal, je remis mon casque et descendis vers l'un des sas. C'est là que les choses allaient commencer à devenir marrantes.

Les deux navires étaient à quelques centaines de mètres de distance l'un de l'autre, maintenus ensemble par les lignes d'amarrage, et la force centrifuge générée par leur tournoiement les gardant séparés. Il me fallait maintenant faire une petite promenade pour aller voir si je pouvais entrer dans le Derry. C'est le moment qui aurait donné la chair de poule à Howard. Bordel… ça _me _donnait la chair de poule. Le vide spatial n'est pas vraiment l'endroit où j'avais envie d'être, au beau milieu de cette putain de ceinture d'astéroïdes. Alors, à la manière typiquement 'Duo', j'avais l'intention de le faire vite.

Je pouvais voir l'un des sas du Derry ; la porte extérieure toujours grande ouverte depuis l'évacuation. Je suis assez bon en Gravité zéro, tout ça grâce à mon entraînement de pilote de Gundam, alors je laissai tomber l'idée d'une ligne d'amarrage personnelle, au profit d'un bon vieux coup de 'pistolet à impulsion'. Je fis mes calculs de trajectoire, allumai le booster sur mon scaphandre, et me propulsai au travers de ces quelques centaines de mètres d'espace en hurlant tout du long. L'apesanteur, c'est une chose ; il faut se mettre dans un certain état d'esprit pour accepter l'absence totale de 'haut' et de 'bas', mais cette chute libre entre les étoiles, c'est complètement différent ; ça vous prend aux tripes, comme une terreur primale. C'est au delà de la peur de tomber. Il n'y a aucun moyen de mesurer une chute, depuis une hauteur qui n'existe pas vraiment. C'est d'avantage la peur d'être… perdu. Pas vraiment perdu, non… Il n'y a pas moyen de l'expliquer. Ça vous met en quelque sorte en face de Dieu et vous indique juste à quel point vous êtes réellement insignifiants ; et combien peu vous en comprenez sur l'univers.

Je fus plus que soulagé quand mes semelles magnétiques se fixèrent au sol du sas d'entrée. Un scaphandre n'est pas fait pour résister longtemps aux pluies de poussières spatiales. La porte intérieure, bien sûr, ne voulut pas s'ouvrir. C'était ce genre de jour où tout va mal. Alors je dus prendre le temps d'ouvrir le panneau de contrôle, de court-circuiter les commandes et de l'ouvrir manuellement.

"Toc toc." Je souris largement quand le panneau s'ouvrit enfin, et soupirai de soulagement quand je pus pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Il faisait noir comme dans un puit, avec seulement, ici et là, quelques stupides lumières feutrées qui brillaient occasionnellement. Je connaissais ce vaisseau comme ma poche, pour en avoir étudié les plans, et je ne perdis donc pas de temps avant de me diriger vers le pont. Sur mon chemin, je passai plus d'une brèche dans la coque. Ça ne me surprit pas, mais c'est quelque chose qui glace le sang de n'importe quel Spacer, juste par principe.

Je dérivai dans les corridors, et pour dire la vérité, je me sentis un peu étrange. J'aurais très bien pu être impliqué dans la bataille qui avait détruit ce navire. C'est curieux, les choses qui vont font repenser au passé. Les odeurs me font ça plus qu'autre chose. Il y a une odeur que produit un vaisseau quand il fait une rentrée dans l'atmosphère à plein gaz ; ça me frappe toujours en plein cœur. Il y a une certaine marque inconnue de… je ne sais pas si c'est un déodorant ? Ou une eau de Cologne ? Ça me rappelle toujours les longues nuits solitaires dans des dortoirs partagés. La vue de ce vaisseau me précipitait en arrière ; me renvoyait le souvenir d'anciennes missions et de tâches que j'aurais largement préféré oublier. Je me secouai. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de rêvasser à propos d'anciens camarades et du 'bon vieux temps'.

J'aurais dû être préparé à voir les cadavres. Je ne l'étais pas. Trop d'années avaient passées depuis une guerre que je faisais tout pour oublier. J'avais confortablement 'oublié' que ce vaisseau avait été abandonné sous la contrainte. Evacué sous le feu ennemi.

Les choses ne se détériorent pas dans le vide total. Il n'y a pas de charognards. Le temps est en quelque sorte dénué de sens. Cependant je ne hurlai pas lorsque, d'un coup de pied, je me propulsai à travers la porte vers le pont, et heurtai presque le premier corps flottant.

"Merde !" je jurai, et prenant appui sur la première surface disponible, je m'éloignai de cette chose avec laquelle je ne voulais vraiment pas rentrer en contact.

J'arrêtai ma course près du plafond et restai là à planer, allumant mon projecteur et balayant du regard le pont. Il y avait cinq cadavres, engoncés dans leurs scaphandres, et dérivant lentement dans la pièce dans la plus étrange et la plus indescriptible des danses qui m'ait été donné de voir. Le son de mes battements de cœur dans mes propres oreilles était tonitruant. Ah merde.

Cela ne me prit qu'une minute pour reprendre mes esprits, puis d'un coup de pied, je me projetai vers le premier. J'évitai de regarder par la visière de son casque, mais je récupérai le nom et l'insigne sur la poitrine de l'uniforme. Puis je parcourus le pont pour collecter chacun des noms, les retenant de mémoire. Il est fort probable que tous ces noms avaient déjà été consignés MOC (Morts Au Combat) il y a longtemps de cela, mais au cas où il y aurait encore de la famille quelque part se souciant de ce qui était arrivé a leurs disparus, et bien au moins j'aurais la réponse.

Ensuite je tournai mon attention vers les panneaux de contrôle autour de moi. La première chose que je fis fut de stopper la diffusion du signal de détresse. Je fus heureux de constater que j'avais eu raison ; il y avait toujours de l'alimentation dans certains des panneaux. On m'avait fourni tous les derniers codes d'accès connus, et je me mis au travail pour rallumer et rentrer dans le système de commande du vaisseau. Par contraste, c'était presque trivial. Je chargeai les données dans l'unité de communication de mon scaphandre, et les envoyai joyeusement vers Randy.

"Garde ça pour moi, tu veux bien, Randy, ma fille ?" je dis en souriant, essayant de ne pas penser aux yeux morts qui me regardaient à travers la salle. Ils me faisaient me sentir comme un foutu pilleur de sépulture.

J'hésitai à descendre dans la salle des machines, pour jeter un coup d'œil ; si j'avais pu remettre les moteurs en route, j'aurais pu sortir l'épave de là en même temps que les données. Mais je me doutais bien qu'il n'y avait probablement rien à faire en un temps si court pour remettre en marche un groupe de turbines suffisamment endommagées pour que l'équipage ait abandonné le navire. La cabine du capitaine n'était pas loin du pont, aussi je décidai à la dernière minute de m'y arrêter pour voir s'il y avait un journal de bord, ou quelque chose du genre. J'en étais arrivé à la conclusion, au plus profond de moi-même, qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que je récupère le vaisseau. Une fois que le choix de prendre les données et de foutre le camp fit son chemin jusqu'à ma conscience, et informa le reste de ma petite personne, j'eus soudain le désir impérieux de dégager de ce cimetière flottant et d'être de retour à bord du 'Randy Wench'.

Il me fallut forcer l'ouverture de la porte du compartiment du Capitaine, et quand j'y arrivais enfin, je pus presque souhaiter ne pas y être parvenu. Le brave Capitaine avait décidé de sombrer avec son bâtiment. Mais il n'avait pas choisi, en revanche, de partir de la manière lente, de suffocation ou d'inanition. Il s'était fait sauter le caisson. Le corps était… amarré… à la chaise de bureau, un pied coincé sous l'un des barreaux. Le reste du cadavre dérivait paresseusement sur place. Cela me rappela un peu le mouvement des algues au fond de la mer. La vision de petites perles de sang gelé errant dans la pièce fut ce qui me fit reculer jusqu'au corridor et envoyer tout balader. Bordel, mais je voulais sortir d'ici. Assez est assez ; j'avais ce pour quoi j'étais venu.

Je n'avais pas fait 100 mètres dans le corridor quand ma conscience me rattrapa méchamment et me fit faire demi tour. Un homme qui se fout une balle dans le crâne lui-même au lieu de foutre le camp avec son équipage a plus que probablement laissé un putain de message derrière lui. Je découvris le journal dans le tiroir supérieur du bureau. Je le sortis et le rangeai dans un des compartiments de ma ceinture en une seconde, et je m'apprêtai à sortir à nouveau, lorsque cela arriva.

Il y eut un… grondement. Un son qui n'était pas un son, mais plutôt une vibration transmise à mon corps par l'intermédiaire de l'encadrement de la porte, sur lequel ma main était posée. Puis mon monde pencha et rua, et je me retrouvai propulsé dans le couloir, sans aucun contrôle. Je parvins à attraper une poignée de maintien en Gravité-zéro, et déclenchai les semelles magnétiques de mes chaussures. Vaudrait mieux pas que je valdingue n'importe où et que j'endommage mon scaphandre.

"Bordel, qu'est ce que tu fous, Derry, mon pote ?" je grognai, accroché comme si ma vie en dépendait, et j'ai bien peur que c'était ce qui était en train d'arriver. J'utilisai un peu de mon attention pour analyser les mouvements que le vaisseau faisait autour de moi. Cela ne me prit pas longtemps pour comprendre que quelque chose avait heurté une de mes lignes d'amarrage. Putain, quel manque de bol ; là dehors, dans cet espace immense, ma ligne n'était pas plus épaisse que mon putain de pouce, et il avait fallu qu'elle entre en collision avec un maudit morceau de débris spatial.

La seconde ligne d'amarrage n'allait sans doute pas tenir longtemps. Etre abandonné du mauvais côté de la ligne n'était pas envisageable. Je désactivai les semelles magnétiques et me tractai, propulsé à la main, tout le long du corridor. Je pris le risque d'endommager mon scaphandre, oui. Mais cette alternative valait encore mieux que l'autre.

Le sas était en vue quand je sentis la vibration de la deuxième ligne qui lâche, et le Derry cessa aussitôt de se balancer et de remuer. Je parcourus quand même les derniers mètres jusqu'au sas ; j'avais bien l'intention de me lancer dans l'espace et d'utiliser mon pistolet à impulsion pour rejoindre Randy. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Ces petits pistolets sont faits pour apporter des ajustements mineurs à ta trajectoire, et sur de courtes périodes. Cela ne m'amènerait jamais là où j'avais besoin d'être. Les deux navettes avaient été en orbite l'une autour de l'autre, et quand les lignes avaient lâchées, elles avaient été propulsées dans deux directions opposées. Randy n'était plus qu'un plaisant souvenir… et moi j'étais mort.

* * *

Yeees ! Une nouvelle update, et quasiment dans les temps !Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas remarqué, je profite d'un soir de finale de coupe du monde de foot pour finir de traduire cette partie, et updater, parce que honnêtement, le foot, je m'en tape royalement. 

A part ça, comme vous pouvez le voir, Duo a encore réussi à se fourrer dans une mauvaise situation, coincé dans une épave, seul et sans réserve d'oxygène, à 500 millions de Km de la Terre. Alors, va-t-il s'en sortir seul ou bien sera-ce l'occasion pour Heero de revenir dans la vie de Duo ? Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et rendez vous le plus tôt possible pour la suite de ce chapitre 3.

Bizz


	7. Revelations part 2

**The Ion Arc**

Gundam Wings n'appartient ni à Sunhawk, qui a néanmoins écrit cette fabuleuse histoire, ni à moi, qui ne suis que l'humble traductrice. Hélas…

_Avertissements : POV Duo, yaoi, angst, langage cru_

Est ce que ce n'est pas une merveilleuse surprise que je vous fais là ? Eeeh oui, la suite du chapitre 3 est déjà en ligne. Je suppose qu'être au chômage technique a au moins un avantage, c'est que j'ai plus de temps pour écrire... Maintenant, le problème, c'est qu'il faut que je me retrouve un boulot !

A part ça, j'ai eu un peu moins de reviews sur le chapitre précédent (snif), mais j'espère que c'est juste parce que c'est les vacances. Pour les reviews anonymes, comme d'hab je réponds ici, **Heliere **(coucou, alors, tu sais, je crois que vu l'état dans lequel il va être récupéré, le Duo, ben son orgueil va passer au second plan… quant au rôle joué par Heero… je te laisse aller lire par toi-même ! Bravo pour ton bac français ; et l'Irlande, petite veinarde ! Dans quel coin de ce superbe pays était tu ? Bisous !) **; Babou **(Tadam ! voilà la réponse à tes interrogations : qui va sauver Duo ?… j'ai un prénom sur le bout de la langue, mais je ne dirai rien ! Bonne lecture)** ; buckwits **(J'ai adoré ta review… j'imagine trèèès bien ce que ça fait, de se dire, 'bon, je vais aller dormir, mais je regarde une dernière fois mes emails avant… oh, une update, je vais la lire, tant pis !' et le résultat, c'est que tu vas te coucher avec les nerfs, parce que Duo s'est mis dans une situation inextricable ! Mouahaha ! J'espère que la suite va être à la hauteur de tes attentes. Bizz), et pour les reviews signées (**naw ; ajayd ; JustShadows ; Black Sharne ; Hlo ; Ali-shan ; Ruines ; Lynshan ; Siashini ; MiSs ShInIgAmI ; Kelidril ; ElangelCaido ; Egwene Al' Vere ; Flo ShadowSpirit**), rendez vous sur vos emails ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Révélations (Chapitre 3) - part 2/3**

Pendant longtemps, je restai dans le sas, à regarder Randy dériver au loin. Je résistai à l'envie de l'injurier ; ce n'était pas sa faute, après tout. Quand l'adrénaline s'évapora dans mon sang, je me sentis engourdi ; je n'avais encore jamais été mort avant.

Eh ben merde. Est-ce que ce n'était pas un dénouement révoltant ?

A la fin, je finis par me secouer et à retourner à l'intérieur du Derry. Après tout, peut être qu'il restait un vaisseau de secours exploitable, ou quelque chose d'autre que je pourrais utiliser.

Je fouillai le navire de fond en comble, le retournant comme une chaussette, et tout ce que je pus trouver, ce furent dix autres noms à ajouter aux cinq qui étaient sur le pont, et à celui du Capitaine. Il n'y avait même pas un véhicule de maintenance pour retenir mon attention.

J'étais à bord depuis presque 6 heures, et les réserves d'oxygène de mon scaphandre approchaient de leur fin. J'allais mourir ici, au milieu de la ceinture d'astéroïdes, et allais passer l'éternité avec les fantômes de l'équipage du Londonderry, et les frères Sanderson. Je crois que je ne réalisais pas encore ; Je ne réaliserais probablement pas, pas avant d'en être arrivé à mes dernières goulées d'oxygène. Mais il me restait encore presque 12 heures avant ma prochaine fenêtre de communication. Et je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée que Howard et les gars ne sauraient jamais ce qui m'était arrivé ; j'avais presque réussi, pourtant. Ces foutus données étaient déjà été transmises à Randy. J'aurai pu l'envoyer, en canaux serrés, à Howard, dès la prochaine fenêtre. Peut être aurais-je dû le scinder en deux transmissions, mais bon Dieu, je pouvais encore sauver ce boulot, si seulement je pouvais survivre jusqu'à la prochaine heure de rendez vous. Je contactai Randy, juste pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas été endommagée, et fut récompensé par l'écho de son signal. Maintenant, comment survivre pendant les 12 prochaines heures ? Je réfléchis furieusement à tout ce que j'avais vu pendant que je cherchais désespérément un moyen de transport, mais ma mémoire ne m'apporta aucune solution. J'étais retourné sur le pont, et il fallut qu'un des cadavres vienne dériver devant mes yeux pour que mon cerveau se remette enfin en route. La Capitaine n'avait pas porté son scaphandre.

D'un coup de pied, je me propulsai de nouveau vers la cabine du Capitaine. Son scaphandre était toujours pendu dans sa niche, près de la porte, et je le sortis pour vérifier ses réservoirs de mes mains tremblantes. La gauge montrait qu'ils étaient pleins. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance. Je désolidarisai les réservoirs d'air, et retournai vers le pont ; le cadavre du Capitaine m'impressionnait d'avantage que ceux des hommes anonymes sur le pont.

J'attendis jusqu'à la dernière seconde possible, aspirant avidement les derniers atomes d'oxygène de mes réservoirs, avant de débrancher les tuyaux et de faire l'échange. L'air inonda mon scaphandre, vicié et aigre, mais c'était respirable. Cela m'offrit 8 nouvelles heures de sursis.

Mais mon cerveau s'était remis en marche maintenant, et je parcourus des yeux la pièce où résidaient mes nouveaux compagnons ; ils n'avaient pas tous suffoqué. Le troisième corps que j'examinai était mort d'une perforation dans son scaphandre. Il restait 6 heures d'oxygène dans ses réservoirs. Voilà qui me permettrait de tenir jusqu'à la prochaine fenêtre de communication. Je pris les réservoirs et allai m'attacher sur le siège du Capitaine. Un corps au repos utilise en effet moins d'oxygène. Je fis de mon mieux pour faire un petit somme, programmant mon alarme pour me réveiller une demi heure avant l'ouverture des communications.

Au lieu de dormir, je me retrouvai occupé à essayer d'imaginer comment j'allais annoncer ça à Howard. Je pouvais sentir la médaille de Kurt contre ma poitrine, et je me sentis vraiment mal, en me souvenant de sa voix bourrue me demandant de laisser tomber et de faire simplement demi tour. Avoir récupéré les données rattraperait un peu l'affaire ; au moins, ils pourraient encore nourrir leur famille à la fin de la semaine.

C'est drôle ; je n'arrivais même pas à être vraiment effrayé. J'aurais dû l'être ; J'étais sur le point de mourir d'une manière assez atroce. La façon dont les frères Sanderson avaient fait leur sortie aurait été largement préférable à cette lente et inexorable glissade vers le néant. Mais en repensant bien à ma vie, c'est clair que je ne laissais pas tant de choses derrière moi. Ma 'Demon' était promise à Howard, et je suppose que le peu d'affaires personnelles que j'avais, pouvait lui revenir également. Je ne possédais pas grand-chose, après tout ; mes livres, quelques photos, ma musique, quelques vêtements. Rien d'exceptionnel. Mes affaires tiendraient probablement dans une demi douzaine de cartons. Mon compte en banque affichait une bonne petite somme. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat, mais un montant respectable. Cela me donna à réfléchir pendant un moment ; peut être que je pourrais demander à Howard de le donner à Kurt. Histoire de me faire pardonner de ne pas lui avoir rapporté sa médaille. Je ne dormis pas. Cela me semblait un gaspillage épouvantable, pour les dernières heures de ma vie. Mais ce fut tout aussi bien ; j'avais réglé mon alarme sur l'heure de mon check-in, mais pas sur celui où les réserves d'air du Capitaine se termineraient. Un peu plus, et je serais mort asphyxié pendant mon sommeil. Je crois que j'étais un peu plus chamboulé que je ne le pensais.

Ce fut la voix d'Howard qui s'éleva des hauts parleurs du scaphandre lorsque le temps fut arrivé, et il semblait anxieux, et inquiet.

"Duo, tu es là ?"

"Hé, Howard," je lui dis doucement, et toutes les belles paroles que j'avais préparé me sortirent de la tête.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" Il l'entendit instantanément, dans ma voix.

"Ecoute… J'ai une liste de noms… Est-ce que tu enregistres ?" Je poussais de côté tout le reste pour le moment. J'avais appris ça de Wufei ; une chose à la fois.

Il y eut un moment de pause, puis il revint et dit, "Vas-y."

Alors je récitai rapidement la liste de noms, commençant par celui du Capitaine, et omettant délibérément le fait qu'il s'était suicidé. Je me contentai de dire qu'il avait volontairement coulé avec son navire. A l'instant où j'eus fini, Howard revint à la charge.

"Duo, bordel, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" Sa voix s'élevait, et je pense que j'entendis quelqu'un d'autre en arrière fond.

"Ecoute, Howard… J'ai eu en quelque sorte un… accident."

Il y eut le son d'un gémissement et soudain, c'était Kurt qui me parlait.

"Dis moi ce qui est arrivé, Duo," me dit-il de sa voix calme et assurée.

"La ligne d'amarrage a été coupée, je ne sais pas trop comment… avec moi du mauvais côté." Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne blague, et bien sûr je ne récoltai aucun rire.

"Bon Dieu… Duo…" ça, ça venait de Howard.

"Ok, gamin," le sang froid de Kurt s'entendait, comme si on était en train de travailler ensemble sur un moteur. _Ok gamin, passe moi cette clé à écrous._ Ça me donna envie de rire, "Dans quel état est le Londonderry ? A quoi ressemblent les ressources vitales ? Qu'est ce…"

Je l'interrompis ; il était en train de faire quelques fausses suppositions, "Kurt, arrête. Il n'y a aucune ressource vitale. Le vaisseau est troué en une douzaine d'endroits. J'ai réussi à tenir jusqu'à présent en empruntant des réserves d'oxygènes. Mais je… commence à manquer de cadavres."

"Merde," murmura t-il.

Dans le fond, j'entendis Howard commencer à hurler pour que les hommes préparent le lancement d'un vaisseau, sa voix s'atténuant alors qu'il s'éloignait.

"Non !" je leur hurlai, "Il n'y a aucune putain de raison d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre crever ici ! Il ne me reste que quatre heures d'air environ. Je serai devenu un cadavre bien avant que quiconque arrive ici."

Il n'y eu aucune réponse dans l'immédiat, alors je continuai sur ma lancée, "j'ai eu le temps de charger les données avant… l'accident. Je vais les envoyer en faisceau serré…"

"Je me fous de ces putains de données, Duo Maxwell !" lâcha Kurt d'un ton sec.

"Bordel ! Je suis en train de clamser pour ces _putains de données_…" je m'arrêtai. Nom d'un chien, il n'y avait aucune raison que je laisse les derniers mots avec ces hommes être dit dans la colère. Je pris une respiration profonde, et recommençai, "Kurt… je suis désolé, mec. Je sais que c'est la merde, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Demain, je ne serai plus là, mais vous, les gars, vous aurez toujours des bouches à nourrir et des traites à payer pour vos maisons. Laisse moi faire ça."

Il y eut un long silence, et pendant un moment, je crus que quelque chose avait mal tourné, et que j'avais d'une manière ou d'une autre perdu la connexion, ou bien que quelque chose était arrivé à Randy.

"Kurt ?" je finis par appeler dans le silence.

Sa voix, quand elle revint, était bourrue, "Ok, Squirt. Combien te reste t-il d'air ?"

"Quatre heures dans ce réservoir." Je lui répondis.

"Est-ce que c'est le dernier réservoir ?" voulut-il savoir, et je dus admettre que je n'étais pas sûr.

"Et ben va vérifier, bordel !" claqua t-il. "Si je dois utiliser cette fenêtre de communication pour charger des données, alors j'en veux une autre pour… pour dire au revoir ! Les gars… vont vouloir aussi…"

Il s'arrêta, et honnêtement j'en fus content ; cette montée d'émotion de la part du toujours calme et tranquille Kurt était un peu trop dure à supporter. "D'accord," je finis par concéder faiblement, "je vais fouiller cette navette du sol au plafond et faire de mon mieux pour tenir un autre jour. Est-ce que je peux commencer à envoyer les données, maintenant ?"

Il y eut le son d'un soupir pesant. "Promet moi."

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. "Je promets."

"D'accord… vas-y." Sa voix semblait complètement défaite.

J'envoyai l'ordre à Randy de commencer la transmission des données, avant qu'il n'ait une chance de changer d'avis. Puis je retournai jouer les pilleurs de tombes. Pendant que j'y étais, je remorquai les cadavres le long du corridor, jusqu'à une cabine vide ; ça commençait à être trop difficile, de ne pas regarder leurs visages. Au final, je me retrouvais avec un peu moins de 30 heures d'oxygène. J'avais eu de la chance, et j'étais tombé sur quelques autres scaphandres inutilisés à ajouter à mes réserves d'air 'de défunts'.

Puis il n'y eut rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre, sur le pont, en essayant de respirer calmement, programmant constamment mon alarme pour qu'elle me prévienne de changer de réservoirs. Je finis par m'assoupir quelques temps après que le téléchargement se soit terminé ; après tout, j'étais réveillé depuis plus de 24 heures. Le corps ne peut pas supporter beaucoup plus de stress avant de s'effondrer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A un moment donné, je fus frappé par cette foutue vague gravitationnelle, et je me réveillai avec un juron sur les lèvres, me cramponnant aux accoudoirs du siège du Capitaine, pendant que le Derry et moi, on traversait cette vague jusqu'à l'autre côté. Quand les choses se calmèrent, je m'empressai de contacter Randy, et sentis mes genoux trembler lorsque j'obtins une réponse ; après tout, elle était mon unique lien avec le reste de l'univers.

Le silence commençait à être pesant pour moi, et je dus, plus d'une fois, m'empêcher de chanter ; ça consomme trop d'air. Mon scaphandre luttait pour maintenir le recyclage des déchets, et l'air commençait à prendre un arrière goût de renfermé, peut importe de quel réservoir venait l'oxygène. Je rêvais d'une bonne boisson fraîche ; l'eau recyclée avait une saveur saumâtre et tiède. Mon estomac se plaignait plutôt bruyamment du nombre de repas que j'avais sauté, et je commençais à me sentir un peu faible à cause de ça. La faim extrême est l'un de ces déclencheurs qui me ramène irrémédiablement vers mon enfance dans les rues de L2. Je pouvais presque entendre Solo rire à mes côtés, alors qu'on courrait à travers la foule, nos poches remplies de ration de survie volées.

Je vérifiai mon chrono et trouvai qu'il restait encore bien des heures à passer, mais seulement 30 minutes avant qu'il soit temps de changer à nouveau de réservoir. Cela ne semblait pas la peine d'essayer encore de s'assoupir.

Je me retrouvai à penser à Solo et aux autres bagarreurs et débrouillards avec qui j'avais grandi. C'est assez marrant quand on y pense vraiment ; l'une des premières leçons que la vie m'avait apprise, c'est que la sécurité venait du nombre. J'en vins à me demander comment j'en étais arrivé à me retrouver tout seul à la fin de ma vie. Si j'avais eu un partenaire, quelqu'un à l'autre bout de cette ligne d'amarrage, je ne serais pas dans ce foutoir. Bien sûr, si j'avais eu un partenaire, je n'aurais probablement jamais pris ce boulot. Est-ce que n'est pas une chose étrange ? J'avais assez de bon sens pour savoir que c'était un boulot suicidaire quand cela mettait en jeu la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, mais pas assez de jugeotte pour ne pas m'y attaquer moi-même.

Je soupçonne, parfois, que Freud aurait eu de quoi s'amuser avec le contenu de ma tête.

Solo aurait été en train de me maudire assez fortement, maintenant ; je pouvais presque entendre sa voix.

"A quoi tu pensais, pauvre abruti ? Combien d'fois je t'ai dit de _jamais_ aller là où ces bâtards peuvent te coincer !"

J'avais brisé la plus élémentaire des règles, lorsque j'avais sauté à la rencontre du Derry sans avoir un chemin de retour clairement marqué. J'avais laissé mes pas m'emmener là où je m'étais fait coincé. Et maintenant, j'allais en payer le prix. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre la prochaine fenêtre de communication pour pouvoir faire mes adieux ; ça rendrait les choses plus faciles pour ces quelques personnes que je laissais derrière. J'aurais le temps de donner mes dernières instructions pour le partage de mes maigres biens de valeur. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai arranger les choses avec Howard, et puis ensuite je n'aurai plus qu'à attendre la mort.

Je changeai les réservoirs d'oxygène une nouvelle fois, puis il me vint à l'esprit que j'avais plus que nécessaire pour atteindre l'heure du rendez vous. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, de savoir combien de temps je survivrais après ça. Le silence me bouffait, commençant à emplir le vide avec la voix de mes morts. Alors, je me laissais aller à chanter ; je laissai la musique écarter mes démons. Je chantai quelques uns des hymnes que Soeur Hélène m'avait appris, parce que mes pensées me ramenaient vers cette époque. Mais cela ne servit qu'à me déprimer, alors je changeai pour passer aux chansons des rues, celles que j'avais apprises avant même d'en comprendre les mots. J'étais assis dans le siège du Capitaine, ceinture attachée et chantant à tue tête, lorsque le canal de communication se remit en marche dans mon oreille.

"… Duo ? Est ce que tu me reçois… Duo ?"

La surprise me fit cligner des yeux. "Quatre ?" Au nom du ciel… Le choc d'entendre cette voix, après toutes ces années, fut presque assez pour me faire oublier où j'étais. "Qat ! Hé bonhomme ; qu'est ce tu fais là ?" J'essayai d'imaginer le lumineux, gentil petit Quatre dans la salle radio de Howard, entouré par de solides et rudes Sweepers, et cela me fit presque rire.

"Duo !" Le soulagement dans sa voix était évident, et ça me ramena instantanément à ma difficile situation ; je me sentis embarrassé et maudit Howard intérieurement. Par l'enfer, pourquoi cet homme avait-il appelé_ Quatre_ ?

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'avais planifié toutes les choses rassurantes que j'avais besoin de dire à Howard. J'avais décidé quoi faire de mon argent et de mes possessions. Je m'étais entraîné pour présenter mes excuses à Kurt à propos de sa médaille qui, même maintenant, pendait lourdement autour de mon cou. Aucune de ces choses ne convenait à la situation actuelle.

"Duo, comment vont tes réserves d'air ?" me demanda t-il alors, déjà tout concentré sur son affaire, et cela me fit sourire. C'était le Quatre de l'époque de la guerre ; calme et sûr de lui, et prenant en charge la situation. Cela me renvoya directement à cette époque. Mais… il n'allait pas pouvoir me sortir de là cette fois.

"Ça sera assez pour cette heure," je lui répondis crûment ; je n'avais vraiment pas le temps d'adoucir les choses.

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé, monsieur." Son ton était ferme et cette fois ci, je lui ris au nez. Et qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ? Venir pour me donner une fessée ?

"Environ 6 heures de plus."

"Bon, voilà ce que j'ai besoin que tu fasses…" commença t-il, et assis dans ce vaisseau vide, j'ouvris les yeux de stupéfaction.

"Quatre… c'est complètement dingue… où est Howard ?" Je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'il croyait qu'il était en train de faire.

"Je suis là, Duo," répondit la voix d'Howard, semblant bizarrement pleine d'espoir. "Ecoute le… Fait ce qu'il dit."

Je ne dis rien pendant une bonne minute, et je crois que je pouvais entendre le bruit d'une conversation murmurée.

"Les gars. Ecoutez moi. C'est Ter-Mi-Né." Je fus un peu surpris par le grondement de colère qui montait depuis mes entrailles.

"Non, ça ne l'est pas," dit une autre voix, aussi ferme que celle de Quatre, mais plus profonde. Je la reconnus en un instant. Et merde, qu'est ce que c'était, une putain de réunion ?

"Trowa ?"

"Nous sommes là, Duo," me dit-il, puis il continua avec la chose la plus ridicule que j'avais entendu de toute la journée. "Nous venons te chercher."

"C'est délirant !" je leur aboyai à la figure. "Je serai mort dans 6 heures ! Bordel, qu'est ce que vous croyez faire, bande d'abrutis ? Bordel de Dieu, allez tous en enfer ! Personne d'autre ne mourra à cause de moi ! Vous m'entendez ?"

Il y eut un silence de mort, puis, très doucement, Quatre annonça, "le vaisseau a été lancé hier. Il est déjà en route."

Mais qu'est ce qu'il leur prenait, à ces gens ? Je les connaissais tous depuis bien longtemps, et je n'avais jamais pensé qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était aussi stupide.

Je luttai pour trouver les mots exacts, afin qu'ils arrêtent cette folie. "C'est un cauchemar ici", je leur dis brusquement. "Le vaisseau est sur une orbite elliptique. Irrégulier comme c'est pas permis. Il y a une sorte de putain de vague gravitationnelle qui projette des saloperies tout autour. Je n'ai pas d'oxygène pour survivre aussi longtemps. S'il te plait… _S'il te plait_… Ne fait pas ça."

Ce fut Quatre qui me répondit, "Duo. C'est déjà fait. Le vaisseau est en route… Nous avons une idée qui pourrait t'aider jusqu'à…"

Je l'interrompis, sentant des serpents de colère et de terreur s'entremêler dans mon estomac, "je suis pas obligé de supporter ça. Putain, je ne vais certainement pas supporter ça. J'ai merdé. Je me suis fais ça tout seul. Personne d'autre ne va mourir à cause de mon erreur. Je vais débrancher le tuyau et en finir tout de suite… dès maintenant." Ma main s'était déplacée jusqu'à la connexion d'air pendant que je parlais.

"On viendra te chercher, vivant ou mort, bordel !" hurla la voix de Kurt, venant de nulle part, bruyante et claire. Je l'imaginais bien en train de pousser Quatre du transmetteur. "Tu ne peux pas nous arrêter ! Il est pas question que je laisse ton… corps… là bas dehors…"

Quelqu'un parla doucement, et il se tut. J'étais choqué ; il m'avait fait ça plusieurs fois ces derniers temps. Je résistai à l'envie de l'appeler Papa Kurt. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il étaient sérieux, bon sang ; ils allaient venir me chercher, même si je mourrai là maintenant pendant qu'ils écoutaient. Je restai assis à cligner des yeux dans le vide.

"Duo," recommença la voix de Quatre, "j'ai besoin que tu prennes tous les réservoirs d'air qu'il te reste, et que tu descendes en salle des machines."

Je me trouvais incapable de me rebeller. "O…Ok," dis-je d'une voix soumise.

Je me mis en mode autopilote, comme au bon vieux temps. Au temps de la guerre, quand suivre les ordres de Quatre était devenu une seconde nature.

Il me guida jusqu'à la salle des machines, et ce qu'il avait prévu devint très vite clair. Il n'eut qu'à me mettre sur les rails, et je pus finir le boulot tout seul. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr des raisons pour lesquelles je n'y avais pas pensé. Je ne sais pas non plus comment je me sentais à propos du fait _qu'ils _y avaient pensé.

Quatre me fit relier mon scaphandre aux unités de filtration du vaisseau. C'était un procédé simple, vraiment, et facile à accomplir. Mais pas forcément facile à vivre. J'étais désormais attaché à un endroit, avec un véritable cordon ombilical qui me connectait à un système qu'on n'avait pas mis à l'essai et dont on ne connaissait pas la fiabilité. Il n'y avait rien autour de moi que je puisse atteindre, et je ne pouvais rien faire mis à part flotter sur place à la fin de mon cordon. Il n'y avait aucune lumière, ici dans les profondeurs du vaisseau ; il faisait noir comme dans un trou quand ma torche n'était pas allumée. Et les batteries commençaient à être faibles alors je devais l'éteindre pour les conserver.

"C'est fait," je leur dis quand le travail fut accompli, et je n'étais même pas sûr s'il fallait espérer que le système fonctionne encore, ou non.

Je crois que le soupir collectif que j'entendis sortait de mon imagination. "C'est bien, alors," me dit Quatre de manière apaisante. "Le vaisseau a été lancé hier, deux heures après ta dernière transmission. Tu as déjà presque un jour entier derrière toi."

Je me sentis soudain très fatigué, et un peu irrité, qu'ils puissent me demander de continuer de cette manière. 4 jours de plus sans aucune nourriture, et sans eau hormis cette espèce de merde immonde et infecte que mon scaphandre produisait. Abandonné dans le noir… dans le froid… seul avec les voix. Attendant un sauvetage qui allait probablement échouer ; et alors il y aurait bien plus que mon cadavre à ajouter à cette collection croissante.

"Quatre…" je soupirai, "j'ai fait ce que tu demandais, maintenant laisse moi dire ce que j'ai à dire…"

Et je leur énumérai mes dernières volontés et mon testament. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à distribuer, mais je me sentis mieux de ne rien laisser en suspend.

Je leur indiquai d'envoyer mes livres à l'orphelinat, et leur donnai l'adresse de mémoire. Je donnai mon compte en banque à Kurt, épelant le numéro de compte et les codes d'accès ; je savais qu'ils enregistraient ça. J'avais eu l'intention de demander à Howard d'envoyer la petite boite contenant mes photos à l'un des gars ; elles dataient essentiellement de la guerre, après tout. Mais puisque Quatre et Trowa étaient là, je leur dis de les prendre et d'en faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Je leur indiquai à quel endroit elles étaient rangées sur ma 'Demon'.

Il y eut un silence étrange ensuite, et je suppose que je les avais mis mal à l'aise.

C'était bizarre de ne pas savoir qui était réellement à l'autre bout de cette communication ouverte, mais mon temps était compté.

"Howard… Ecoute moi, mec. Ce n'est _pas _de ta faute." J'essayai de prétendre que c'était juste entre lui et moi, assis là, dans son bureau. "J'ai accepté ce boulot en connaissance de cause. Tu sais bien le genre de travail que je prends ; ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je ne fasse un mouvement qui me revienne dans la gueule."

Mais Trowa et Quatre lui avaient tendu un plateau tout plein d'espoir, et il ne voulait rien entendre. "On va te sortir de là, gamin," me dit-il, et cela ressemblait plus au Howard que je connaissais et que j'appréciais, pas à l'homme brisé et rongé de remords que j'avais entendu hier.

Je soupirai et sentis cette vague irritation revenir. Je m'étais fait à l'idée ; pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas en faire autant ?

J'arrêtai d'essayer de le convaincre cependant, il ne m'écoutait pas de toutes façons, et je gaspillais mon souffle et ce qui restait de mon temps.

"Dieu." Je murmurai, "je ne peux pas croire que vous me demandez…" je stoppai. Je n'avais pas eu l'intention de dire ça à voix haute.

La voix de Quatre revint, et si j'avais espéré un peu de sympathie, ce n'est pas là qu'il me faudrait chercher. "Admet le, Maxwell. Tu t'es fourré dans le pétrin, maintenant tu vas faire tout ce qu'il faut pour t'en sortir." Il y eut le son de quelques glapissements choqués dans l'arrière fond.

Je fis de mon mieux pour rejeter ma tête en arrière, et ris à gorge déployée, "Oui, _Monsieur_, Général Winner !"

"C'est mieux," dit-il alors et je pus distinguer un sourire doux dans sa voix.

Dans le noir absolu, je dérivai au bout de ma ligne ombilicale, "Quatre ?"

"Oui, Duo ?"

"Si quelqu'un d'autre meurt à cause de moi, je serai obligé de revenir te hanter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ; tu comprends ça… n'est ce pas ?"

Il y eut un rire sec, "si ça arrive, je préparerai moi-même la chambre d'invité."

Ce petit merdeux réussit à m'arracher un autre rire, mais je ne pense pas qu'il l'entendit ; la fenêtre de communication se coupa et je me retrouvai soudainement seul dans le noir.

Bordel. Je n'avais même pas pensé à demander qui, par l'enfer, avaient-ils envoyé après moi.

Je dérivai, même pas conscient du mouvement, à moins que je ne me cogne dans un mur. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir d'où venait la différence, mais j'avais froid. Soit le système de maintien de la température de mon scaphandre était en train de me lâcher, soit ce n'était simplement pas suffisant pour contrebalancer le fait d'être connecté à un vaisseau presque mort. Je n'osai pas utiliser d'avantage ma lampe défaillante, bien qu'il fasse un noir d'encre ; j'aurai peut être besoin de ce reste de lumière plus tard. Etre sur le pont avait été un peu plus facile, avec la vue et les quelques petites lumières qui continuaient à clignoter. Ici, en bas, il n'y avait rien ; je ne pouvais même pas voir ma main devant mon visage.

Mais le pire, c'était ce silence glacé. Même ma propre voix, quand je haussais le ton pour dresser un bouclier contre l'obscurité, semblait faible et morte.

"Et bien, Derry, mon garçon… J'espère que ça te dérange pas si je reste quelques jours. Je me sens mal de m'être imposé comme ça, sans être invité."

Derry ne paraissait pas s'en faire, et je décidai qu'il était peut être temps d'apprendre à s'entendre, après tout.

"J'aurais bien aimé que tu payes les factures de courant, ceci étant dit…" je murmurai à voix basse, pour ne pas l'offenser. "Et désolé que ça ait pas marché mieux que ça avec Randy," je lui dis. "Mais ne soit pas trop dur avec elle pour avoir foutu le camp comme ça ; c'est que le quartier est un peu rude."

Derry n'était pas un meilleur interlocuteur que Randy. Ça me faisait vraiment regretter Deathscythe.

Je me remis à chanter un peu, jusqu'à ce que je me sente assez fatigué pour somnoler un peu. Il faisait tellement froid, ici ; je déteste vraiment avoir froid. Dans les rues, tu as presque tout le temps froid, alors de frissonner comme ça, ça me ramenait à l'époque où je cherchais un trou pour dormir, quelque part à l'abri du vent et de la pluie.

Je pouvais presque voir Solo, me regardant de sous ses longues mèches sales de cheveux blonds, secouant la tête et roulant des yeux. "Mais dans quelle merde tu t'es foutu cette fois, Gamin ?"

"Rien dont tu ne puisses m'aider à sortir, Rat-Boy," je grommelai.

"Comme ça t'chante, baby-rat," et il s'évanouit, riant à sa propre blague éculée.

Les scaphandres ne sont pas faits pour être portés des jours entiers. Je pouvais sentir le mien frotter douloureusement le haut de mes épaules, mes coudes et mes genoux. Tu ne peux pas bouger dans un scaphandre. Tu ne peux ni te tortiller ni te gratter. Tu ne peux pas te mettre à l'aise ou réajuster les choses une fois que tu es dans le vide spatial. Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est de t'asseoir et de mariner dans ton jus.

Je vérifiai l'heure et faillis gémir ; le temps s'était apparemment arrêté à un moment donné quand j'avais le dos tourné.

J'avais soif, mais l'eau du système de récupération de mon scaphandre avait un goût tellement dégueulasse que je dus me forcer à l'avaler. Ça n'aida pas vraiment à apaiser ma soif, mais au contraire commença à m'inquiéter sur les risques de me mettre à vomir. Alors _ça_, c'était sûrement l'une des façons les plus horribles de crever dans l'univers ; étouffer à mort dans son propre vomi, enfermé dans un scaphandre scellé. Je frissonnai et essayai de penser à autre chose.

Je pouvais toujours penser à la faim qui me rongeait l'estomac. Ça, ça pouvait sans doute me faire penser à autre chose qu'à ma gorge desséchée, la possibilité que mon estomac s'enroule autour de ma colonne vertébrale pour la digérer.

Je pouvais de nouveau entendre la voix de Solo, et elle semblait assez proche ; "Fais toi à l'idée, gamin. La faim, c'est juste un de ces trucs incontournable dans la vie. Pas la peine de s'inquiéter, sauf si tu la sens plus."

Solo avait toujours été une sorte de philosophe. Il avait été dur avec nous, les gosses, pourtant il n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux que la plupart d'entre nous. Mais il nous avait rendu dur aussi ; nous avait appris c'qu'il fallait qu'on connaisse pour survivre dans les rues. Nous appelait ses enfants-rats. L'avait fait de nous une bande, et nous avait appris un petit quelque chose appelé le respect de soi même. Quand ceux d'la haute, les Puissants, ces gens qui avaient une maison où rentrer le soir, nous appelaient des 'rats d'égout', on avait appris à sourire avec une fierté non dissimulée. Ouaip. On était les Rats d'Egout d'Solo, et que personne ne l'oublie !

"Est-ce que tu savais ça, Derry ?" j'apostrophai le vaisseau dans l'obscurité, "j'suis rien d'autre qu'un rat d'égout… ça te dérange toujours pas que j'reste cette nuit ? Pas peur que j'vole quelque chose ?"

Je clignai des yeux ; Diable, d'où c'était venu, ça, après toutes ces années ? Toute cette amertume ? Je soupirai ; certaines choses, je suppose, ne s'en vont jamais vraiment.

Puis je me mis à rire ; hé, je lui volais de l'air depuis deux jours maintenant. Je volais l'air de son équipage décédé.

"Réléna t'aurait prévenu !" je criai. "Rat-boy voleur un jour, rat-boy voleur toujours !"

Je frissonnai dans mon scaphandre froid et inconfortable. Dieu. Je n'avais pas pensé à _elle_ depuis cette putain d'guerre. Bordel, qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec moi ? Je crus entendre dans le lointain un reniflement hautain et beaucoup trop familier. Seule Réléna Peacecraft pouvait faire passer autant de message avec juste l'exhalation délicate d'air au travers de ses narines. Son petit nez pointu. Je me fis rire moi-même ; vous pourriez penser qu'après autant d'années, je serais capable de supporter d'être snobé par _Sa Majesté_. Je me demande ce que Freud aurait fait de cette fille ? Est-ce que la Princesse n'est pas censée tomber amoureuse du gars qui la _sauve_, et non pas du gars qui essaie de la _buter_ ?

Dieu, il faisait si froid. Je dus me forcer à rester relaxé, ou bien j'allais commencer à trembler. Le froid rendait les cicatrices de mes brûlures douloureuses. Au nom du ciel, pourquoi les avais-je laissé me convaincre de faire ça ? Pourquoi est ce que je n'avais pas simplement fait mes adieux et retiré le cordon, comme je l'avais prévu ? Je ne pouvais pas tenir 4 jours de plus. Je me sentais déjà faible, et vaguement malade, presque étourdi et sonné.

Je n'avais jamais pu dire non à Quatre. Dieu seul sait pourquoi. Il est juste… bordel, avec ses grands yeux écarquillés, ou je sais pas quoi ! Je l'avais accusé une fois de croire encore au Père Noël. Il s'était contenté de me répondre par son foutu sourire innocent et sage, et m'avait presque convaincu d'y croire aussi.

J'étais content qu'il ait enfin réussi à transpercer les défenses d'acier de Trowa. Heureux qu'ils aient pu se trouver mutuellement après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. J'avais deviné que Quatre était amoureux dès la première fois où je les avais vu dans une pièce ensemble. On en avait parlé, une fois, pendant la guerre, bien avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble. Il s'était recouvert de la plus adorable teinte de rouge quand il avait réalisé à quel point c'était évident. Mais ensuite, il m'avait lui aussi fait rougir avec une observation de son cru.

J'espérais qu'ils resteraient ensemble. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. N'importe qui devrait avoir quelqu'un sur qui ils peuvent compter, quelqu'un pour les accompagner dans le noir.

"Il n'y a pas à avoir peur du noir, mon petit Duo," me chuchota Sœur Hélène près de mon oreille droite, et je souris.

Je me souvenais qu'elle m'avait dit ça ; je lui avais ri au nez. Est-ce qu'elle ne connaissait _rien_ ? Le noir, c'est là où les monstres étaient ! Elle n'avait jamais compris. Pourtant, vu le voisinage de l'Eglise Maxwell, vous auriez pu croire que d'y vivre lui aurait appris un ou deux trucs sur les rues. Mais elle n'avait jamais compris que les monstres de la nuit étaient les mêmes gens que ceux qu'elle croisait dans la journée. Les prédateurs qui rôdaient sous le manteau de la nuit, pour chasser. Les enfants des rues n'étaient jamais en sécurité la nuit ; bien sûr qu'on avait peur du noir. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi on se collait les uns aux autres, pourquoi on dormait _sous _les lits, plus souvent que dedans. Elle n'avait jamais assimilé les raisons qui nous faisaient courir et nous cacher quand on avait mal, et pourquoi lorsque l'on pleurait, nos larmes étaient toujours silencieuses. Elle nous racontait des histoires d'Anges qui protégeaient les enfants et les faibles.

Moi, j'étais plus malin que ça. Solo et la moitié de la bande étaient morts lors de la Peste ; à la fois les enfants, et les faibles ; je ne croyais pas aux anges. Je croyais à la mort. Et je pensais que si Dieu existait vraiment, il avait un sens de l'humour plutôt tordu.

"Ouais… la situation où t'es, c'te vrai qu' l'est plutôt marrante," remarque Solo d'un ton traînant, dans mon oreille gauche.

"La ferme, Trou duc'," je lui murmurai en retour.

"Duo ! Ton langage s'il te plait !" me sermonna Sœur Hélène, sa voix paraissant choquée.

"Ouaiiis Duo !" railla Solo, et lui et la Bonne Soeur s'en allèrent ensemble pour se disputer à propos de ma moralité.

Je ressentis le souvenir d'un picotement sur mon avant bras gauche, et j'aurais vraiment souhaité pouvoir passer ma main le long des cicatrices qui étaient là. Combien y en avait-il maintenant ? Treize ? Est ce que Solo avait vraiment été mort depuis treize longues années maintenant ?

Je secouai la tête. "Tu sais, Derry… Si tu étais un hôte prévenant, tu m'aurais au moins offert quelque chose à boire."

Ma gorge semblait remplie de coton, et mes lèvres étaient craquelées en plusieurs endroits. Je me forçai à avaler un peu d'eau saumâtre.

Je tentai de dormir encore un peu, juste pour que le temps passe, et je crois que j'y parvins. Mes rêves étaient très étranges cependant, et ce fut le son de quelqu'un m'appelant frénétiquement qui me réveilla.

"Solo ?" j'appelai doucement, "est ce que c'est toi ?"

"Duo ?" C'était Quatre, et au son de sa voix je le devinais bouleversé. "Duo… réponds moi !"

"Hé, Quatre," je lui dis, ma voix rauque révélant à quel point j'étais pathétiquement heureux de l'entendre. Dieu. J'avais survécu un autre jour.

"Hé," me répondit-il, et le soulagement était tout aussi facile à déceler dans sa voix. "Duo… Duo, bon sang, qui est Solo ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

"D'solé… je rêvais." Je murmurai, essayant de remettre mes idées à l'endroit.

"Ecoute moi, Duo." Il utilisait le même ton de voix qu'en mission, et mon attention fut happée malgré moi. "Est-ce que tu as toujours ce réservoir supplémentaire ?"

Je mis un long et pénible moment à réfléchir. "Je l'ai apporté," je lui répondis finalement, mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de ce que j'en avais fait. Je finis par me secouer, et allumai ma lumière quelques secondes, pour le trouver en train de dériver non loin de moi à quelques centimètres du sol. "Ouais… Il est là."

"Mets un peu d'air frais dans le scaphandre, ok ?" Lorsqu'il me le dit, cela me sembla complètement censé. J'aurais dû le faire depuis le début. J'étais surpris que l'idée ne me soit pas venue. J'aurais dû ajouter régulièrement de l'oxygène ; rafraîchissant ce que le vaisseau filtrait toutes les… toutes les… Merde, je pouvais même pas faire les calculs.

"Quatre…" je ne parvins pas à éviter que ma voix parte dans les aigus, alors que je réalisais dans quel état épouvantable j'étais. "Combien ?... Je… je peux pas penser…"

"Tout va bien," me réconforta t-il, "combien reste t-il dans le réservoir ?"

Je dus rallumer ma lampe et l'éteindre à nouveau. "Un peu moins de 6 heures."

"Deux heures par jour," me dit-il, et cela me sembla si simple après qu'il l'ait dit. "Programme ton alarme pour sonner toutes les douze heures."

J'accomplis la manœuvre, et branchait le réservoir, me sentant mieux en quelques minutes. Pas au top… mais mieux. Je programmai l'alarme avant que ça ne me sorte de l'esprit. Dieu… Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je n'allais pas être capable de faire ça…

"Si, tu peux," répondit Quatre sévèrement, et je restai bêtement sans voix pendant une minute. Je n'avais pas voulu dire ça à voix haute.

"S'il te plait… Quatre… Parle moi…" Le ton geignard dans ma voix me fit rougir.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Duo ?" demanda t-il doucement.

"C'est… Il fait si froid," je marmonnai, "et silencieux… c'est tellement silencieux… parle moi un peu, d'accord ?"

Il parla donc un peu ; me parla de ce qu'il faisait pour la fondation Winner, me parla d'une de ses sœurs dont les aquarelles avaient leur petit succès sur le marché de l'art, et sur qui on écrivait dans la presse. Régulièrement, il me demandait, "Tu es toujours avec moi ?"

Alors je riais et lui répondais qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à m'endormir. Mais je m'accrochai au son de sa voix mélodieuse avec toute la force qu'il me restait.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta et me dit, "Maintenant, à toi de me parler un peu. Comment vas-tu ?"

Je soupirai. Qu'y avait-il à dire ? J'étais gelé. Affamé, j'avais tellement faim que j'aurais pu en chialer. J'avais tellement soif que je commençai à ne plus remarquer le goût détestable de cette putain d'eau. Je n'étais pas sûr que le système de filtration fonctionne encore. J'étais dans un endroit noir comme de l'encre et silencieux comme une tombe, et je commençais à entendre des voix et à voir des putains de personnes mortes. Au plus bas. J'étais vraiment au plus bas.

J'entendis un léger son dans l'arrière fond, qui ressemblait un peu à Kurt, mais Quatre me parla encore, sans me laisser le temps de répondre.

"Tu as déjà fait la moitié du chemin, Duo. Je sais que c'est difficile ; il faut juste que tu tiennes un tout petit peu plus longtemps." Sa voix était tendue.

Je grognai. "Je vais bien," je murmurai, et puis je répétai une nouvelle fois, car je n'étais pas sûr de l'avoir dit à voix haute, "Je vais bien."

Quelqu'un lui parla alors et il y eut le son d'un soupir lourd, "Duo… nous sommes presque à la fin de l'heure."

"Quatre… Sil te plait… S'il te plait… Laisse moi simplement partir." Je n'arrivai pas à croire que j'avais trouvé le courage de demander ça ; j'étais même choqué d'entendre le désespoir dans ma propre voix. Bordel, j'étais juste tellement fatigué.

"Duo…" répondit Quatre, sa voix aussi faible qu'un soupir, et je pus deviner qu'il ne savait pas quoi me répondre.

C'est la voix de Kurt qui le coupa, rude et presque coléreuse, "_T'avise pas_ de nous faire ça, bordel !" éclata t-il. "J'ai jamais connu Duo Maxwell comme étant un lâcheur !"

Je me forçai à rire pour lui, mais n'obtint pas de réponse. La fenêtre de communication était passée. J'en pleurai presque.

Solo vint alors vagabonder près de moi, occupé à mâchouiller une ration de survie, juste pour me rappeler que "les garçons ne pleurent pas, Rat-boy. Tu t'souviens ?"

"Va t'faire mettre, King-Rat," je lui répondis, et il repartit avec un rire tapageur.

Tout était si calme que je pouvais entendre le son de mon propre cœur battre lentement dans mes oreilles.

"Tu sais, Derry," je hurlai, 'comme hôte, tu laisses vraiment à désirer !"

Il sembla assez indifférent à mes propos.

Le silence était bien pire après le bref intermède lumineux qu'avait amené la voix de Quatre.

"Putain, pourquoi tu ne m'laisses pas crever !" je criai, et je m'effondrai un peu alors, laissant couler les larmes silencieuses que les orphelins et les gosses des rues apprennent à verser.

"Duo ?"

"Bordel, c'est qui maintenant ?" je grondai, clignant furieusement des paupières pour effacer les larmes. J'aurais presque pu en rire. J'étais là, dérivant dans une obscurité plus profonde que le fond de ma poche, et je m'inquiétais que des fragments de mon imagination me voient pleurer.

"Tiens le coup un peu plus longtemps," me dit la voix que je n'arrivais pas à identifier clairement. Elle semblait familière, mais le ton n'était pas le bon.

"Solo ?" j'appelai. "Est-ce que tu es revenu ? Arrête de foutre la merde dans ma tête."

Sa voix résonna toute proche de moi, "Oh… j'ai pas besoin de foutre la merde dans ta tête… tu t'es assez foutu dans la merde tout seul."

La blague me fit grogner, mais ça me fit sourire quand même, "Ouais… je suppose que t'as pas tort ; j'pourrais pas être plus dans la merde que ça."

"Hé !" se plaignit-il, jouant l'homme profondément blessé, "Au moins t'es encore vivant ! Je pense personnellement, que d'être mort; c'est être sacrément plus dans la merde !"

"Je suppose que si on voit les choses de cette façon…" J'y songeai un peu, tout en le regardant, "Hé, est ce que tu savais qu'on peut voir les créations de son imagination dans le noir ?"

"Sans dec' ?" Il semblait ravi de cette idée et se mit à tournoyer dans la pièce.

"Trop dommage que tu brilles pas dans le noir," je murmurai, et il vint s'arrêter en face de moi.

"T'es ok, gamin ?" demanda t-il doucement.

"Non, trouduc', je suis pas du tout ok." Je lui répondis.

"Pourquoi tu débranches pas c'tuyau, alors, pour en finir ?"

Je le dévisageai. C'est marrant ; il ne ressemble pas à ce qu'il était quand il est mort ; il ressemble à ce que j'imagine qu'il aurait été s'il avait vécu. Je restai longtemps à le regarder, et il attendit patiemment ma réponse.

"Je… j'voudrais bien, Solo… Vraiment. Mais je… je peux pas."

"Pourquoi pas ?" demanda t-il, son visage ouvertement curieux.

"Je peux pas, c'est tout. J'ai promis à Quatre… Howard s'en veut assez comme ça… Je peux pas leur faire ça." Je maintins son regard, et essayai de lui faire comprendre.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et s'éloigna de moi. "C'est ok, gamin. Je peux attendre." Il marcha avers la porte. "Tu sais… si t'avais eu un partenaire…" Il me sourit alors d'une oreille à l'autre, et s'en alla.

"Et bordel, à qui la faute si j'ai pas de part'naire, sale con !" je hurlai après lui, "c'est _toi_ qui m'a fait le sale coup de _crever_ !"

Son rire dériva jusqu'à moi.

"Reviens ici, rat-boy !" je criai.

"Tu ne devrais pas parler à ton ami comme ça, Duo," me sermonna gentiment Sœur Hélène.

"Putain," je murmurai, "j'aimerais bien que vous autres, vous arrêtiez de me tomber dessus furtivement comme ça."

"Duo ! Langage !" lâcha t-elle sèchement, semblant vraiment en colère.

"Me dis pas de faire gaffe à mon langage, bordel ; tu n'es qu'une illusion créée par mon imagination trop fertile. Tu n'es _pas _Sœur Hélène, pas plus que lui n'est Solo." J'essayai de lui lancer un regard mortel, mais j'échouai misérablement.

"Je sais, mon trésor," me dit-elle calmement.

Je grognai, "Bon, tant que c'est clair entre nous." Et j'essayai même de ne pas paraître trop irritable.

"Va dormir, mon petit Duo," soupira t-elle, et je pus presque sentir ses doigts qui caressaient mes cheveux. Alors je dormis ; qu'est ce que j'aurais bien pu faire d'autre, de toutes façons ? Je me réveillai quand mon alarme sonna, et pendant une minute, je paniquai, incapable de me souvenir où j'étais.

"Par l'enfer, qu'est ce que… ?" je murmurai en tâtonnant autour de moi jusqu'à ce que ma main gantée tape dans un mur. Ça m'envoya valdinguer à la fin de ma ligne d'amarrage, et tout me revint. "Merde."

Je trouvai le réservoir et m'y connectait à nouveau, remplissant mon scaphandre d'air nouveau. Notez, s'il vous plait, que je n'ai pas dit 'air frais'. Je ne pense pas que de l'air vieux de 3 ans puisse encore être appelé frais. Je finissais même par être surpris d'être encore en vie.

La mise en route de l'alarme signifiait que 12 heures supplémentaires s'étaient écoulées. Je fis un effort pour me souvenir quel jour on était, mais je n'étais pas sûr. Le troisième ? Ou bien était ce déjà le quatrième ? J'étais à peu près sûr que je ne tiendrais pas un jour de plus, de toutes façons.

Il fallait que je reste éveillé toute l'heure, afin de me déconnecter du réservoir, de me rebrancher sur le système de filtration du vaisseau, et de remettre l'alarme. Et puis j'étais un peu effrayé que mes amis imaginaires me refassent une autre visite ; ça commençait à vraiment me foutre les jetons, de voir à quel point ils semblaient devenir réels.

Alors je me remis à chanter, doucement d'abord, un peu effrayé d'attirer l'attention sur moi. Je fredonnai quelques unes des chansons des rues que Solo nous avait apprises, et je me rappelais vaguement d'une berceuse que Sœur Hélène nous chantait souvent. J'aime la musique, toutes sortes de musique. Les autres pilotes avaient toujours trouvé ça plus ou moins agaçant ; je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Tout le monde aime au moins une sorte de musique, non ? J'avais toujours gardé les chants durs pour quand j'étais dans Deathscythe, tout seul dans la bataille. Mais ils ne s'étaient jamais intéressés à un seul des trucs que j'écoutais. A la longue, j'ai arrêté d'en écouter quand j'avais du monde autour. Autrefois je chantais beaucoup plus également… Je tentai de me rappeler quand est ce que j'avais stoppé, mais j'en fus incapable. Je crois juste qu'il y avait quelque chose qui était mort il y a longtemps, en même temps que mon âme.

Ok… D'où diable est ce que _ça, _c'était venu ?

Je recommençai à être introspectif, et je savais où ça allait me mener.

"Alors maintenant ton âme est morte ?" me demanda gentiment la voix calme de Père Maxwell.

"Ouaip." Je lui adressais un grand sourire. "Ame morte. Cœur mort."

"Duo, est ce que tu ne crois pas que tu deviens un peu… mélodramatique ?" Il me sourit en me regardant de toute sa hauteur, comme je m'en souvenais dans mon enfance.

"Mélodramatique ? Moi ?" je ricanai. "Je suppose que oui… mais enfin bon, Mon Père… Vous êtes mort. Solo est mort. Sœur Hélène est morte. Si jamais j'ai eu un jour des parents… ils doivent être morts. Est-ce que je ne peux pas être un peu mélodramatique si j'en ai envie ?"

Il rigola alors, "Eh bien, je suppose que tu peux l'être."

"Alors… vous faites parti de ceux qui savent, maintenant. Est ce qu'il y a un paradis ? Est ce que je pourrai au moins mater comment c'est, avant de prendre l'ascenseur express, directement vers l'enfer ?"

Il laissa sa langue claquer. "Voyons, ne soit pas idiot ; ça gâcherait la surprise." Il me fit un clin d'oeil.

"Eh ben, on peut me dire à quoi ça sert de passer mes dernières heures avec une armada de fantômes, s'ils ne peuvent rien me raconter ?" je grommelai.

"Je croyais qu'on était des illusions ?" me dit-il ironiquement, et cela me fit rire à nouveau.

"Illusions… fantômes… peu importe," je soupirai. J'aurais vraiment souhaité pouvoir reposer ma tête quelque part. "Alors… est ce que vous êtes là pour ma dernière confession, ou quelque chose du genre ?"

"Est-ce que tu penses que tu as besoin de te confesser ?" me demanda t-il, et je ne sus discerner s'il plaisantait ou non.

"Eh bien, voyons voir… j'ai jamais fait une confession avant. On est supposé dire tout ce qu'on a fait de mal depuis sa dernière confession, c'est ça ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que je dois raconter _tout_ ce que j'ai fait de mal, depuis toujours ?"

Il prit la question en considération, puis me sourit, "Ouaip."

"Merde," je murmurai, et il se moqua de moi.

"Je pense que tu peux laisser tomber le bout sur le langage… je crois que celui là, je le connais déjà."

"Voyons voir… J'ai pas besoin d'être vraiment précis, hein ? Parce que sinon, on risqué d'être là pour un _bon bout_ de temps." Je lui jetai un coup d'œil et vit son visage être inondé par un large sourire.

"Je pense qu'on va être là pour un bon moment, de toute façon. Mais… non, pas besoin d'être trop précis."

"Bien," je marmonnai, "Ok, donc voler. Beaucoup de vol. Et puis le langage, comme vous avez dit." Je grimaçais, en pensant à tout ça. "Uhmmm… invoquer en vain le nom du Seigneur ; ça c'est pas bon… pas vrai ?" Il se contenta de me fixer des yeux. "Bon, tout ce truc de meurtres ; beaucoup, beaucoup de meurtres. Et c'est mauvais aussi… des pensées impures sur un autre garçon ?"

Je levai les yeux vers lui, le regardant au travers de mes longues mèches collées par la sueur, et je me sentis rougir, "Aucune importance, je veux pas savoir," je murmurai.

Il se contenta de me dominer de toute sa hauteur, et de me regarder avec accusation.

Je lui souris d'un air affecté, "Direct' vers l'enfer, hein ?"

Il ne me répondit jamais.

"En tant que création de mon imagination, vous n'êtes même pas le meilleur. Solo fait bien mieux la conversation, même si c'est un enfoiré."

Il s'évanouit dans l'obscurité, et je vis qu'il était temps de fermer le réservoir et de remettre l'alarme. Après ça, je dormis un peu plus.

La voix de quelqu'un appelant anxieusement mon prénom me réveilla par la suite.

"Je suis réveillé," gémis-je, forçant les mots à sortir d'une gorge qui commençait à ressembler à du papier de verre.

"Bonjour, lumière de mes jours," me dit Kurt d'une voix traînante.

"Quoi ?" je croassai, "Plus fâché avec moi ?"

"Je suis pas fâché, Morveux." Me dit-il, et sa voix était chaude. "C'est juste que tu me rends dingue."

Je grognai.

"Comment tu t'en sors, Duo ?" demanda la voix de baryton de Trowa.

Je restai une minute à cligner bêtement des yeux. "Z'êtes encore là, les gars ?"

"Où veux tu qu'on soit d'autre ?" gloussa t-il, et ça me donna à réfléchir.

Mon alarme sonna à ce moment là, et ça me fit sursauter.

"Bordel, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?" j'entendis Howard japper. Ça avait dû les surprendre aussi.

"Temps d'ajouter un peu d'air à mon… scaphandre." J'avais presque dit 'cercueil'.

J'arrêtai l'alarme, branchait le réservoir, et prit plusieurs profondes respirations. Je m'souvins au dernier moment de reprogrammer l'alarme.

Mes doigts étaient complètement engourdis par le froid. "Putain," je marmonnai quand il me fallut plusieurs tentatives pour faire la manipulation.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Quatre, de sa voix inquiète.

"Le froid," je lui répondis avant d'avoir le temps d'y penser. "Mes doigts sont engourdis." J'aurais souhaité ne jamais avoir dit ça ; mes mains étaient devenues sensibles aux changements de température, depuis que je les avais brûlées. Brûlées en sauvant la vie de Quatre. Et ça continuait à le bouleverser.

"Tu devrais bouger un peu dans la pièce pendant que tu es déconnecté du vaisseau," me commanda t-il, utilisant à nouveau sa voix du temps de la guerre.

Ça me fit juste rigoler. "Quatre… Je… j'ai plus la force."

"Duo…" commença t-il d'un ton angoissé.

"Je sais que c'est dans ta nature de t'accrocher à chaque espoir de toutes tes forces," je lui dis, sachant que ma voix était rude ; oubliant aussi pour une minute que tout l'putain d'équipage nous écoutait probablement. "Et c'est c'que j'ai toujours aimé chez toi mais… bon Dieu Qat ; il faut que tu reviennes à la réalité, là. Je ne vais _pas _m'en sortir."

"Oh si tu _vas, _Duo Maxwell !" assena t-il sèchement, sa voix peinée. "Tu es trop proche du but pour abandonner maintenant ! Il te reste un jour et demi à tenir… Heero et Wufei…"

"Quoi ?" je hurlai quasiment, ce nom _là_ aiguisant brusquement ma concentration. "Soit maudit, Quatre ! A quoi tu joues exactement ? Bordel, il n'y a aucune chance pour que ces deux là vienne jamais à ma rescousse ! Je les rends dingue, tous les deux… Pourquoi est ce que tu me mens ? Pourquoi tu me fais souffrir comme ça, s'il n'y a pas…?" Je perdis les vestiges de ma voix sur la crête de ma colère. Par l'enfer, mais que faisait-il ? Combien d'autres mensonges m'avait-il raconté ? Heero et Wufei ? Pas dans cette putain de vie, non ! Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait supporter d'être dans la même pièce que moi ; Par les sept enfers, aucune chance qu'ils viennent après moi. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Qu'est ce que Quatre fabriquait ? Qu'avait-il à gagner à me mener en bateau comme ça ? Pourquoi inventer ça et me laisser crever ici à petit feu, s'il n'y avait aucune équipe de secours de prévue ?

"Non… Duo…" Il semblait paniqué et je suppose qu'il craignait que j'arrache les tuyaux d'air, "Tu… tu ne m'as pas laissé finir…"

J'attendis, lui laissant une chance de s'expliquer, et il y eut un bruit étrange sur la ligne. Tout devint calme soudainement, comme si la liaison avait été coupée.

"Q… Qat ?" je chuchotai, un frisson de terreur me parcourant lorsqu'il ne me répondit pas. La liaison était rompue. Ce n'était pas l'heure ! Qu'est ce qui était arrivé ? Puis il y eut un autre clic, et j'entendis à nouveau des bruits sourds qui m'indiquaient que des gens bougeaient. Je dus retenir un gémissement de soulagement.

"Du calme, Duo." C'est la voix de Trowa qui me répondit, calme et apaisante. "Quatre allait te dire que… Heero et Wufei nous ont fait un rapport depuis le site de lancement. Ils sont en communication avec le vaisseau qui a été envoyé.

"Oh…" je dis, me sentant comme un imbécile. "Je… Désolé, Quatre."

"C'est… Tout va bien," me répondit-il doucement, sa voix paraissant tendue.

Je ne fus pas capable de parler beaucoup après lui avoir gueulé dessus, alors c'est eux qui me parlèrent pour le peu de temps qui nous restait. Quand je compris que le temps filait, il me fallut tenter encore, ce qui commençait à ressembler à une sorte de rituel.

"Quatre ?" je hasardais, le coupant dans ce qu'il avait été en train de dire.

Il y eut le son d'un soupir lourd, et je sus qu'il avait deviné que j'allais demander à nouveau, "Quoi, Duo ?"

"S'il te plait… donne moi la permission de débrancher les tuyaux ?"

"Non," répondit-il d'une voix ferme. Il savait que j'allais demander, et cette fois il s'était préparé. "Nous n'allons pas abandonner, et je ne vais pas t'autoriser à abandonner non plus. Tu es arrivé trop loin pour laisser tomber alors que tu es si proche du but."

La transmission s'interrompit alors, et je me retrouvais à nouveau tout seul dans le noir.

Enfin… presque tout seul.

"Aurais-je noté quelqu'un dev'nir tout tremblotant en entendant un certain nom ?" Solo souriait comme un idiot, tout en dérivant autour de moi, essayant de me faire tourner la tête pour le regarder.

"La ferme, Solo," je murmurai, tentant de me concentrer sur la tâche de me reconnecter au système de filtration. Il fut étrangement calme pendant que je terminais. Enfin, pas si étrange que ça, puisque c'était mon propre cerveau déboussolé qui lui donnait naissance. Je suppose que l'option multitâche n'était plus à l'ordre du jour pour ma pauvre cervelle.

"Qu'est ce qui s'passe, rat-boy ?" son visage était fendu par ce sourire malicieux qu'il avait eu parfois.

"S'te plait, laisse moi tranquille," je lui demandai, ma voix sérieuse et rocailleuse.

"Nan, c'est trop marrant. C'est qui, qui fait battre ton p'tit cœur, baboom, baboom ?"

"C'est pas tes affaires, foutu sadique !" je grondai.

"Heeeero !" me chanta t-il, et je crus que j'allais m'effondrer et chialer.

"Arrête… Solo. Pour l'amour de Dieu… S'il te plait arrête." Je regardai vers lui d'un air implorant. "On a été plus proche que des frères, à une époque, toi et moi… Ne me fait pas ça."

Il s'arrêta et baissa les yeux vers moi, son visage redevenant sérieux. "Je suis désolé, gamin. Je pensais pas qu'il comptait _autant_ pour toi."

"Il comptait… _compte_… comptera toujours. Mais…" Je secouai la tête, espérant qu'il allait laisser tomber.

Mais il s'accroupit et regarda par la visière de mon casque, "Bordel, rat-boy," murmura t-il avec sympathie, "T'es méchamment accro."

Je reniflai. "Depuis le jour où j'ai posé les yeux sur lui," je lui confirmai d'une voix faible.

"Et je suppose qu'il ne sait même pas que tu existes ?" Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, de la même manière dont je me souvenais l'avoir vu faire.

"Pire…" je chuchotai. "Il me prend pour un ennuyeux… abruti."

"Désolé gamin," il m'adressa un petit rire. "Ch't'aurais pas emmerdé si tu m'avais déjà dit quek'chose."

"J'aime pas en parler, ok ?" je lui répondis, mais je dus m'arrêter une minute pour éclaircir ma gorge. "Ça… c'est juste que ça fait mal, tu sais ?"

"Ouais," il se redressa alors, "Je sais." Et puis il disparut.

Sœur Hélène revint murmurer doucement à mon oreille jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Je rêvai que quelqu'un me lisait le 'Livre de la jungle'. Je pensai un moment que ça pouvait être Sœur Hélène ; elle est la seule dont je puisse me souvenir qui m'ait jamais lu des histoires, mais la voix ne semblait pas être la bonne. Quand l'alarme me réveilla à nouveau, c'était parti.

Je ne pouvais presque plus sentir mes mains, ni mes pieds, et j'en étais presque à pleurer de frustration lorsque je parvins enfin à échanger les connexions. L'idée que, peut être, je ne serais pas capable de me reconnecter sur le système de filtration du vaisseau, me vint à l'esprit, et j'en frissonnai. Je décidai d'utiliser les dernières réserves d'air maintenant, et de n'avoir à refaire la manipulation qu'une seule fois. Je ne pensais pas que je réussirais à le faire une fois de plus.

Quatre se pencha par-dessus mon épaule pour vérifier mes branchements, "Bonne idée," me dit-il, tendant la main pour me tapoter l'épaule, en un geste qui n'arriva jamais vraiment à destination.

"Mais qu'est ce… ?" je bredouillai. "Tu n'es pas un de mes fantômes."

Cela le fit rigoler. "Et pourquoi toutes les créations de ton esprit devraient-elles être des gens morts ?"

Il venait de marquer un point, je suppose. Dieu, j'espérai que j'allais pas devoir supporter un autre défilé de gens ; je m'étais habitué à avoir juste Solo et Sœur Hélène.

"Juste un peu plus longtemps Duo," me souffla t-il à l'oreille, et je pus presque sentir le souffle de sa respiration.

"Je suis tellement fatigué, Quatre… j'ai mal… tout fait mal… s'il te plait…"

"Non !" décréta t-il, un flash de colère et d'ombre passant dans ses yeux.

Je soupirai de défaite, et il s'évanouit. Je somnolai un peu et me réveillai en pleine panique ; j'avais oublié de remettre l'alarme pour me prévenir de repasser du réservoir au système de filtrage. J'allumai ma lumière pour vérifier l'état des réservoirs. Il ne restait que quelques minutes d'oxygène. J'étais passé très près de m'endormir jusqu'à la mort, là.

"Merde," je marmonnai, en me démenant avec cet assemblage de tuyaux.

"Négligence, Maxwell," j'entendis, et je fus surpris de trouver Wufei, regardant par-dessus mon épaule avec son air condescendant habituel.

"Oh, dégage," je bougonnai, et l'oubliai aussitôt pour changer mes connexions. Je balançai le réservoir vide dans sa direction, une fois que le changement fut accompli, me faisant ainsi dériver vers l'arrière, dans le mur. Il se dématérialisa avec un rire ironique.

"Super," je grommelai. "Maintenant, ce sont les _vivants _qui vont venir prélever leur part de chair fraîche. Comme si les fantômes n"étaient pas assez mauvais comme ça."

Il faisait tellement froid ; j'avais envie de me rouler en boule quelque part. Mais c'est une possibilité qui est dénié à celui qui porte un scaphandre. Je tentai de me forcer à avaler un peu de l'eau de mon tube, mais je pense honnêtement que les filtres ne marchaient plus du tout. Ça donnait l'impression de boire de l'urine pure. Je faillis m'étrangler, et finis par décider de laisser tomber.

"Et comment sais tu exactement quel goût a l'urine ?" me demanda Trowa avec un petit rire, alors qu'il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Je le sais parce que j'en bois depuis plus de trois jours. Voilà comment je le sais."

Il grogna et bougea dans ma direction, marchant normalement, comme si on était pas en gravité zéro.

"Trowa…" je luttai pour trouver les mots ; je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je voulais lui demander ; pourquoi est ce que Quatre ne me laisse pas abandonner ? Sur quoi est ce qu'il me ment ? Bordel, qu'est ce qui se passe ? _Qui _est sur ce vaisseau qui vient me chercher ?

Mais il n'attendit pas que je formule ma question, et s'accroupit juste en face de moi. "Tu as toujours été un survivant, Duo. Il faut juste que tu tiennes un tout petit peu plus longtemps. N'abandonne pas. Moins de 12 heures encore à tenir, ok ?"

Je me contentai de le fixer, parce que je pensais qu'il ne me quitterait pas tant que je n'aurais pas répondu. Mais ses yeux ne me laissèrent pas rester là, en silence.

"Trowa… Dieu… Je ne sais pas si je peux. Je veux que ce soit fini… J'en ai plus rien à faire…"

Il me regarda tristement et se fondit dans l'obscurité.

"Tu sais," je lançai après lui, "les fantômes sont de bien meilleurs putains d'interlocuteurs !"

"Duo ?" Et ça, c'était la voix que je redoutais le plus.

"Heero ?" je murmurai, partagé entre la joie et la souffrance. Mon cœur, malgré mes efforts démesurés, s'épanouit, juste au son de sa voix. Mais je ne voulais pas entendre les insultes ; je ne supporterais pas qu'il m'appelle un 'foutu baka'. Puis je souris ; ce n'était pas plus le vrai Heero que les autres n'avaient été vrais. "Ou bien dois-je t'appeler Illusion ?"

Il grogna doucement. "Heero suffira."

"Venu me dire à quel point j'ai merdé ?" je voulais lui sourire, mais il semblait jouer un jeu différent, par rapport aux autres. Je n'arrivais pas à le trouver.

"Non," me répondit-il gentiment. "Je voulais juste te dire que tout va bien se passer."

Je clignai des yeux dans le noir. Eh bien… voilà qui était inattendu.

"Quoi ?" je demandai bêtement.

Je sentis l'amusement dans sa voix. "Je… suis venu… te dire que tu te débrouilles bien. Je suis venu te dire de tenir le coup."

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre, et dans le silence, j'entendis le son distant de la voix de Wufei, qui soufflait, "Yuy, soit prudent !"

Ça n'avait aucun sens. Super. Maintenant, même mes illusions perdaient la tête.

Heero se contenta de l'ignorer ; encore une fois, je me demandai pourquoi il ne sortait pas pour que je puisse le voir. "Tu es solide, Duo. Tu l'as toujours été. Tu vas te sortir de cette situation. Je sais que tu en es capable."

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. "J'avais tort," je lui dis. "Tu n'es pas une illusion… tu es un putain de fantasme !"

Pendant un moment, je fus incapable de m'arrêter de rire, mais Heero resta et me parla jusqu'à ce que je me calme un peu. Je réussis à éviter que ça tourne en hystérie. J'en suis plutôt fier, d'ailleurs, parce qu'honnêtement, j'étais à la frontière de l'hystérie.

"Es tu rebranché sur le vaisseau ?" me demanda t-il quand je me fus calmé.

"Ouais…" je confirmai, mais ça me parut bizarre ; Quatre et Trowa venaient juste de regarder, après tout.

"Est-ce que tu peux dormir encore un peu ?" questionna–il doucement.

"Je… crois, oui," je répondis en fermant mes yeux. "Heero ?"

"Hmmmm ?"

"Tu es une très agréable création de mon imagination."

"Baka," murmura t-il d'un voix qui était presque tendre.

Sœur Hélène n'eut même pas besoin de venir pour me souffler de dormir.

C'est la voix de Quatre, m'appelant, qui me réveilla à nouveau, et ce fut très dur de remonter jusqu'à la conscience.

"Duo !" Il paraissait être complètement paniqué, et je me demandai depuis combien de temps il m'appelait.

"Oh mon Dieu, Trowa… Il ne peut pas…" Sa voix s'étouffa, et j'imaginais très bien son visage enfoui contre le torse large de Trowa.

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, et me retrouvai à tousser. C'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais eu l'intention de faire, mais au moins ça les informa que je faisais toujours parti des vivants.

"Il est vivant !" hurla Kurt. L'exubérance authentique dans sa voix me redonnant le sourire.

"A peine," je réussis à croasser.

"Duo, il est l'heure de passer à nouveau sur le réservoir d'air. Est-ce que tu l'as déjà fait ?"

Je fronçai des sourcils ; mais… on avait déjà parlé de ça.

"D'jà utilisé, tu t'souviens ?" je marmonnai.

"Quoi ?" demanda t-il, incrédule, et je me sentis mal. Peut être que ça n'avait pas été la bonne décision, après tout, si ça fâchait Quatre.

"Mains engourdies… pensais pas que je pourrais faire la manip' deux fois." Mon froncement de sourcil s'accentua, alors que j'essayais de repenser à tout ça, "tu as dit… bonne idée, quand tu as regardé."

Il y eut un long silence alors, et j'en fus plutôt content ; parler était vraiment difficile.

"Quoi… Duo…" sa voix semblait étrange.

"Aucune importance," me dit calmement Trowa, et mon froncement de sourcil s'effaça. "Tout va bien. C'était probablement la meilleure décision."

Voilà qui apaisa mon esprit, et je fermai les yeux à nouveau ; ça n'avait pas d'importance, de toute façon, vu qu'il n'y avait rien à voir dans l'obscurité.

"Comment te sens tu, Duo ?" me demanda Trowa gentiment.

"Bien," je balbutiai. "Même plus faim."

Personne ne répondit, et je me rendis compte que j'avais fait quelque chose qui les avait dérangé, alors je tentai d'arranger les choses. "Fait même un peu plus chaud."

Quatre laissa échapper un son curieux. Je pense pas que c'était un son positif, et ça me fit soupirer profondément. Peut être que je ferais mieux de me taire ; j'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui les affligeait tellement.

"Vais dormir, maint'nant," je terminai, même si j'étais vraiment désolé de pas pouvoir rester éveillé pour leur parler d'avantage.

"Non, Duo," me dit Quatre, sa voix teintée d'inquiétude. "Essaie de rester éveillé… Ils sont presque là. Juste un peu plus longtemps."

Mais je n'y arrivais pas, peu importe à quel point j'essayais.

"Je… j'suis… désolé…"

La dernière chose que je me souviens avoir entendu, c'était la voix de Kurt qui me hurlait après, mais même ça, ce ne fut pas assez pour me ramener à la conscience.

Après ça, tout devint très étrange. De la lumière m'éveilla ; de la lumière et des voix.

Heero et Wufei ; seulement cette fois, je pouvais voir Heero, mais pas Wufei.

"Duo… Duo… Est ce que tu m'entends ?" La voix de Heero était patiente et calme, et j'ouvris les yeux pour le trouver juste au dessus de moi, en train de manipuler mes connexions d'air.

"Re-bonjour, Illusion," je murmurai, clignant pour ouvrir mes yeux, mais je dus les refermer aussitôt. J'avais été trop longtemps dans l'obscurité ; la lumière de sa torche était douloureusement brillante.

"Hello, Duo," Illusion Heero répondit doucement.

"Est-ce que c'était… ?" demanda la voix désincarnée de Wufei.

"Oui," confirma Heero, "Il est vivant."

"Merci à Dieu," soupira Wufei, et la surprise me fit presque rouvrir les yeux.

"P'tain," je toussai, " dois vraiment êt' aux portes de la mort si tu me cries pas d'ssus."

Soudain de l'air frais s'engouffra dans mon scaphandre, et je ne pus m'empêcher de haleter, aspirant autant que je pouvais.

"Doucement," Heero me disait, "ne halète pas… des inspirations lentes et régulières."

Pendant un bref moment, tout redevint clair, et je fus conscient, alerte, et totalement hébété de réaliser que ce _n'étaient pas _des créations de mon imagination.

"Par l'enfer, qu'est ce que… ?" je marmonnai, tentant de tendre la main, et découvrant que, même en gravité zéro, mes muscles ne m'obéissaient plus.

Heero laissa échapper un rire discret, "Pas l'enfer," me dit-il fermement, "pas aujourd'hui."

Mais mes problèmes n'étaient pas du genre que l'on peut régler juste avec un réservoir d'air frais, et je me retrouvais à glisser à nouveau vers l'inconscience.

* * *

Aaaah, je vous vois déjà vous frotter les mains de joie… _'Heero a traversé la moitié du système solaire pour venir secourir Duo… ils vont se mettre ensemble et…_' Mouhahaha ! Croyez vous que tout est si simple ? C'est que vous ne connaissez pas l'esprit brillant de Sunhawk… Ce chapitre trois n'est en effet pas fini, rendez vous donc pour la troisième partie ! 

A part ça, juste une précision : j'ai eu la chance il y a quelques années d'entrer dans une pièce spécialement aménagée, où les sons sont absorbés entièrement pas les revêtements sur les plafonds, les murs et le sol. C'est une expérience inimaginable. Rien ne prépare vraiment une personne à l'absence totale de son. C'est très déstabilisant. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être enfermé dans une pièce sans bruit. En fait, d'habitude, les bruits qu'on fait en marchant, en respirant ou en parlant dans une pièce silencieuse,nous sont renvoyés une fois que les ondes sonores frappent les murs. Ce qui permet de se situer dans l'espace. Dans cette pièce, les bruits émis, le son de la voix, tombent et ne reviennent pas. J'y suis resté quelques minutes, et au bout de ce laps de temps très court, j'avais déjà des problèmes d'équilibre. Ce qui est normal puisque l'oreille interne est ce qui gère l'équilibre d'une personne.

Dans ce chapitre, Duo est confronté à une expérience de privation sensorielle extrême. Il est dans le noir total pendant au moins 5 jours, en apesanteur, sans sensation de haut ni de bas, enfermé dans un scaphandre qui doit ressembler à un cercueil, vu qu'il ne peut pas bouger, affamé, assoiffé, gelé et privé de tout contact physique, visuel et sonore (à part 1 heure de discussion toutes les 24 heures). Pour moi, je considère que c'est l'un des meilleurs chapitres de toute la fic, parce qu'il est d'une justesse incroyable. Les hallucinations qui viennent lui rendre visite sont une production normale de son cerveau pour compenser la privation sensorielle. Ça lui permet de rester sain d'esprit là où d'autres auraient craqué et auraient opté pour le suicide.

Et puis pour tout dire, Solo, et tous les fantômes de son passé, ont une personnalité géniale ! J'ai adoré traduire tous ces dialogues entre Duo et ses fantômes. Une autre petite remarque... avez vous remarqué qu'à un moment donné, Duo croit entendre une voix lui lire le 'Livre de la jungle' ? Eh bien souvenez vous que Duo disait dans le chapitre précédent qu'il avait toute la collection des oeuvres de Kipling à bord de sa 'Demon'... Qu'en déduisez vous ? (mis à part que j'adore ces petits détails que Sunhawk ajoute à son histoire, et dont il faut comprendre la signification !) :-)

Enfin, n'oubliez pas que, malheureusement, la privation sensorielle est une technique de torture mentale ! C'est pour vous dire à quel point ça peut faire du mal à un être humain… et ça explique pourquoi Duo ne va pas s'en remettre en 2 minutes.

PS : pleins de reviews svp ! Car c'est bon pour le moral !


	8. Revelations part 3

**The Ion Arc**

Gundam Wings n'appartient ni à Sunhawk, qui a néanmoins écrit cette fabuleuse histoire, ni à moi, qui ne suis que l'humble traductrice. Hélas…

_Avertissements : POV Duo, yaoi, angst, langage cru_

Suite et fin du chapitre Révélations… dans lequel nous avons ENFIN nos 2 chéris ensemble sur le même vaisseau… c'est pas trop tôt, hein ? Vous avais-je prévenu que ce chapitre était celui du premier baiser (bon, ça va être hyper chaste, je vous préviens, tout mimi et pas du tout suivi de sexe… ben non.)

**RAR** **anonymes** : merci beaucoup à **BlackSheep AnT** (coucou, et merci beaucoup de tes compliments, si tu veux que je lise ce que tu écris, ce sera avec plaisir, il faut que tu me laisses un email ! Ok ? Je te dis à bientôt alors, bizz) ; **yohina **(salut, et voilà un autre chapitre dont tu pourras apprécier la longueur ! Et où en plus les choses avancent… on entre dans la période 'couple', ça y est ! au bout de 210 pages, il est temps, me diras tu… bisous) ; **drakichou **(ben alors, on me fait des surprises, on m'écrit pour me parler d'une autre de mes fics ?) ; **Hélèire **(coucou toi aussi, moi aussi les conversations, et notamment la confession de Duo au fantôme du Père Maxwell, font partie des moments que je préfère ! Pour tes questions sur la 'situation matrimoniale' (lol) de Heero, je ne vais pas te répondre tout de suite… il faut laisser un peu de suspense… et puis dans un sens, ce chapitre va au moins te rassurer sur ce que veut Heero (il veut Duooooo) Quant à l'hôpital, effectivement, Duo va y passer du temps (et en rééducation, et à faire des rechutes, et Heero aussi ira à l'hosto…) en bref, il va y avoir des tas de rebondissements dans les chapitres qui suivront… faudra être patiente et suivre mon petit rythme d'escargot… Et puis sinon pour l'Irlande, je sais que c'est un pays cool mais je n'y suis pas encore allée… je suis toujours pas allée à New York non plus alors que ma sœur y vit et qu'elle m'invite sans arrêt... Faut vraiment que je prenne des vacances ! Bisous) ; **surimigirl **(alors comme ça tu n'aimerais pas être à la place de Duo… bon, pour l'expérience traumatisante de mourir à petit feu dans l'espace, je te comprends, mais pour ce qui lui arrive dans ce chapitre ci, c'est-à-dire de te réveiller dans le même lit que Heero, tu n'aimerais pas être à sa place ? Hein ? Inutile de mentir, on adorerait toutes (et tous ?) se réveiller avec Heero (ou Duo) Bizz)

Quant à **Lynshan** ; **Otite la Frite** ; **ElangelCaido** ; **JustShadows** ; **Flo ShadowSpirit**; **Kelidril** ; **Naw** ; **Siashini** : vous, je vous ai déjà répondu sur vos mails !

* * *

**Révélations (Chapitre 3) - part 3/3**

Mon souvenir suivant le plus cohérent fut d'avoir de l'eau qui coulait le long de mon corps. Je me réveillai, paniqué, et tentai de me dégager, mais des bras puissants m'entouraient, me retenant, parce que la gravité existait à nouveau. Pas la même gravité que sur Terre, mais les douches à bord des vaisseaux ne fonctionnent pas en gravité zéro. Alors il y avait plus de gravité que ce dans quoi j'avais dérivé pendant toute la semaine précédente. Je pouvais à peine bouger.

"Tout va bien," me dit une voix réconfortante, et après un moment, je m'aperçus vaguement que Wufei me tenait pendant que Heero me lavait. Oh merde.

"Ne nous combat pas," me dit Heero doucement, j'abandonnai donc et m'effondrai dans les bras de Wufei, errant aux portes de l'inconscience. La poitrine de Wufei était brûlante contre ma peau. Il y avait des endroits, partout sur mon corps, qui grattaient sous le jet d'eau.

"Il n'a que la peau sur les os," dit Wufei doucement à Heero, qui se contenta de grogner.

"Attention à la manière dont tu le tiens," prévint-il, "Il a perdu beaucoup de densité osseuse…"

Je me sentais comme une marionnette entre leurs mains. Ce fut ma dernière pensée cohérente avant que je m'évanouisse à nouveau.

Je m'éveillai la fois suivante pour me retrouver pris en sandwich entre deux corps chauds, et pour la première fois, je fus conscient que j'étais à bord de mon propre vaisseau. En ouvrant les yeux, je pouvais voir le plafond noir de ma 'Demon', avec ses constellations peintes dessus.

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais rien n'en sortit. J'étais vaguement conscient de la sensation de quelque chose qui pique et qui tire, sur mon avant bras droit, et j'essayai de lever ma main gauche pour me gratter. Des doigts se refermèrent sur les miens.

"Laisse ça tranquille," dit Heero tranquillement depuis l'endroit où il était enroulé, dans mon dos. "C'est ton intraveineuse."

Le dos sur lequel ma joue reposait ronchonna sous mon oreille. "Il est réveillé ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr," répondit Heero et doucement s'infiltra dans mon cerveau la compréhension de la position dans laquelle j'étais. Je rougis et me débattis pour m'écarter.

Des mains se posèrent sur moi, pour me retenir. "Chut," dit Heero. "Tu étais à la limite de l'hypothermie ; on a eu besoin de trouver un moyen pour te réchauffer."

Effectivement, je pris conscience qu'à peu près toutes les couvertures que je possédais étaient étalées au dessus de nous, et que Heero et Wufei étaient tous deux moites de sueur. Moi, d'autre part, j'avais toujours l'impression d'être sur le point de frissonner.

Je tentai de parler à nouveau, mais il me calma encore, "Chhhh… redors un petit peu. Repose toi."

Je finis par laisser mes paupières se fermer.

"Yuy, il faut qu'on lui fasse manger quelque chose."

"L'hydrater est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour le moment," répondit Heero, sa voix s'abaissant car il pensait que je m'étais rendormis. "Je crains que de la nourriture solide ne le rende malade. Il n'a pas la force pour ça."

Wufei grommela. "Dieu, j'aurais bien voulu qu'on sache qu'il ne stockait rien d'autre dans la cambuse, à part des putains de rations militaires."

Herro se contenta de grogner. Ils arrêtèrent de parler, et moi je dérivai à nouveau.

A mon réveil suivant, Wufei était parti, mais Heero était toujours dans mon lit, toujours enroulé autour de moi. Je n'avais plus l'impression que mes grelottements allaient m'anéantir. Au contraire, mon corps était recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur, et quelques unes des couvertures avaient été ôtées. Je restai quelques temps, juste à écouter la respiration tranquille de Heero, les yeux fixés sur mon mur recouvert d'étoiles, et essayant de penser.

C'était réel. Ce n'était pas juste des voix dans ma tête. Ce n'étaient pas des créations de mon imagination. Ce n'étaient pas des fantômes. Quatre ne m'avait pas menti.

Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ? De tous les putains de gens dans l'univers connu, ces deux là étaient les deux derniers que je m'attendais à trouver dans ce vaisseau de secours. On avait traversé une guerre ensemble ; combattu côte à côte, et jamais aucun d'entre eux ne m'avait adressé un seul mot qui ne soit pas mêlé d'agacement. Je les empêchais furieusement de se concentrer. Ils m'avaient trouvé 'non professionnel' et un danger pour notre couverture, avec ma grande gueule, et ce qu'ils appelaient mes 'singeries'. Je n'avais jamais réussi à faire comprendre à aucun d'entre eux que c'étaient _eux_ qui attiraient l'attention. Ils n'avaient jamais appris l'art de se camoufler. J'étais peut être bruyant, et en quelque sorte insupportable, mais c'est ce que tout le monde attendait de jeunes de notre âge, alors. Personne ne m'accordait un second regard, à _moi._ _Eux_, par contre, on les fixait longuement, à cause de leurs regards maussades, et de leur refus de prendre part à ce qui se passait. A toujours avoir à snober le monde.

Peut être que j'avais poussé un peu trop fort à cause de ça ; à essayer de leur montrer comme les gens m'acceptaient, à quel point ils n'accordaient aucune seconde pensée à ce 'crétin de Duo'. Mais les choses ne s'étaient simplement jamais arrangées entre nous. Et bien entendu, ça n'aidait pas vraiment que, quelque part au milieu de tout ça, je sois tombé fou amoureux, à m'en briser le cœur, de quelqu'un comme Heero Yuy. Je l'aimais avec chaque parcelle de mon âme noire et brisée. L'avais toujours aimé. Et je pense que je l'aimerai toujours.

Me réveiller dans mon propre lit, avec son torse chaud et musclé pressé contre mon dos, son bras jeté négligemment en travers de ma hanche, ressemblait à n'importe quel putain de rêve érotique que j'ai jamais fait, mélangé à une réalité qui menaçait de me renvoyer hurler dans l'obscurité.

Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Bordel, c'était tellement injuste que je faillis m'effondrer et pleurer, juste là, où j'étais. Il m'offrait ce réconfort à cause de ce que je venais de traverser, pas à cause de putain de sentiments qu'il aurait eu pour moi. Je ne pouvais même pas appréhender qu'il soit bel et bien venu me chercher. Je ne pouvais pas, bordel non, je ne _pouvais vraiment pas_ m'autoriser à imaginer qu'il y avait des raisons cachées à son acte.

Le bras, sur ma hanche, glissa pour s'enrouler autour de moi et me rapprocha de lui. "Tout va bien maintenant," murmura une voix endormie. "Tu es en sécurité maintenant… Tout est fini."

Je réalisai qu'il avait réagi à la tension dans mon corps, et tentai de me relaxer, mais j'étais vraiment trop au bord de… je ne sais pas quoi… et je souhaitai soudain désespérément sortir de ses bras, avant que je ne fasse quelque chose d'extrêmement stupide.

Cela le réveilla complètement et ses mains furent douces, mais fermes, quand elles résistèrent à mes efforts pour m'en aller.

"Duo," m'appela t-il, "Tout va bien ; c'est moi… c'est Heero. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Tout va bien."

Je n'avais même pas la force de lever les bras, et encore moins de me débattre pour échapper à son emprise. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait retourné comme une chaussette, écorché vif, puis tourné dans l'autre sens. Vide. Des chatons nouveaux nés ont plus de tonus musculaire que je n'en avais. Tout ce que je pus faire, ce fut de tourner ma tête et d'essayer de le regarder. Il se redressa sur l'un de ses coudes, pour mettre son visage là où je pouvais le voir.

"Tu es vraiment réveillé, cette fois ?" me demanda t-il, un sourire léger jouant sur ses lèvres.

Je n'aurais pas dû regarder. Ce fut comme d'être frappé dans l'estomac… durement. Il est… toujours… beau à en tomber à la renverse. L'habituel grand, sombre et séduisant – sauf qu'il n'est pas grand. Des cheveux sombres et épais, des yeux si bleus que tu pourrais perdre l'esprit, rien qu'à les regarder. Dieu n'a rien crée d'autre dans l'univers qui ait cette teinte particulière de bleu ; cette couleur, c'est celle de Heero, et Heero seulement. Je pense que peut être je l'avais dépassé de quelques centimètres durant ces dernières années, mais allongé, c'était difficile de juger. Mais il était devenu… mince. Il était tout en angles et en plats, et je dus finalement fermer mes yeux pour les empêcher de vagabonder sur tout son corps. Dieu ; il m'avait tellement manqué. Et j'avais cru que j'étais enfin passé à autre chose.

"Duo ?" me questionna t-il doucement, de l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix. "Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

Je frissonnai. J'avais rien dépassé du tout, merde alors. J'avais juste enterré ce chagrin d'amour derrière tout le travail, me cachant derrière mon boulot pour ne pas voir que je ne savais pas comment dépasser ça.

"Je…" je croassai, ma gorge me donnant encore l'impression d'être pleine de coton, "je vais bien."

Il rit tout bas. "Oh… oui, tu as l'air d'aller bien."

Le son de son rire me fit ouvrir les yeux ; il se penchait au dessus de moi, me souriant chaleureusement. Peut être que j'avais tort… peut être que c'était encore le Heero de mon imagination. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel.

"Est-ce… est ce que j'ai rêvé, ou est ce que Wufei était là ?" je finis par réussir à articuler.

"Non," me dit-il, sans faire aucun mouvement pour s'éloigner de moi, restant allongé là, avec sa main posée sur ma hanche, comme s'il faisait ça tout le temps. "Il ramène le vaisseau de Howard ; nous sommes sur le chemin du retour."

Cette nouvelle m'égaya, me faisant oublier pour un instant qu'_il_ faisait monter mes pulsations cardiaques, et faisait courir du feu dans mes veines. "Vous avez sauvé Randy ?"

Son sourire s'agrandit. "Oui, on a récupéré… Randy. Wufei la pilote jusqu'à destination."

Je soupirai et fus obligé de laisser ma tête retomber en arrière ; même en semi gravité, les muscles de ma nuque tremblaient très vite sous la fatigue. "Bien. C'était la meilleure navette de Howard ; je me suis senti vraiment mal quand je l'ai perdue."

Sa main quitta ma hanche et vint toucher mon front dans ce geste universel de la 'prise de température'. "Eh bien," me dit-il, "Howard était un peu plus inquiet à l'idée de te perdre toi, plutôt que ce foutu vaisseau."

Cela me fit rougir et je ne dis rien, me contentant de fixer le mur.

"Duo," dit-il doucement, "est ce que tu penses que tu pourrais essayer de boire quelque chose ? Il va falloir qu'on te nourrisse un peu."

Je pouvais voir mon propre bras, reposant en travers des draps, et ça me donnait l'impression qu'il appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre ; mince comme une baguette, et fragile d'apparence.

Je poussai un profond soupir, "je vais devoir essayer," je lui répondis. "Mais il va falloir qu'on aille à la salle de bain, d'abord. Je vais vomir. Je vomis toujours la première fois que je mange après avoir passé plusieurs jour sans rien avaler."

Il y eut cet étrange silence, et je réalisai soudainement à quoi ce que je venais de dire ressemblait. Comme si c'était quelque chose dont j'avais l'habitude. Je ne sus pas trop quoi dire pour arranger les choses, et il ne dit rien non plus, se contentant de rejeter les couvertures et de sortir du lit. Il ne portait rien d'autre qu'une paire de ces pantalons légers, qu'on porte habituellement sous son scaphandre. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que moi, je ne portais rien du tout. Je rougis, et atteignis sans doute une teinte de rouge très amusante, et je me mis à remercier Dieu que mon corps soit trop traumatisé et stressé pour réagir à sa présence physique de sa manière habituelle.

Il m'adressa un grand sourire, "tu as perdu tellement de poids ; rien de ce qu'on a trouvé ne tenait sur toi."

Je fis de mon mieux pour lui lancer un regard furieux, mais ce n'est pas très convaincant quand vous ne pouvez même pas bouger. "Il y a des shorts dans le tiroir du bas qui ont une ceinture élastique," je grognai et il alla me les chercher. Mais ensuite mon humiliation atteignit des sommets lorsqu'il dut m'aider à les enfiler. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'ai pu perdre autant de poids. Je pouvais presque compter mes propres côtes.

Je fis un geste pour déplacer ma main vers le bord du lit, pour pouvoir me lever, mais il laissa s'échapper un étrange petit rire, décrocha ma perfusion de son crochet, et se contenta de me soulever dans ses bras. Je n'avais même pas la force de maintenir ma tête, et je me retrouvai à la poser sur son épaule.

"Heero…" j'essayai de me plaindre, mais il rigola ; il n'y avait visiblement rien d'autre à faire. Je n'aurais pas pu me sortir tout seul du lit, même si ma vie en avait dépendu.

"Arrête de jouer les têtes de mule, Duo" grogna t-il, d'une voix à la fois calme et apaisante. J'eus envie de lui demander ce qu'il avait bien pu foutre du vrai Heero Yuy.

Il m'emmena dans la salle d'eau, et me fit m'asseoir avant de prendre un récipient plein d'eau. C'était l'une des parties du vaisseau où j'avais dépenser de l'argent, juste pour avoir un peu de luxe. Je vivais à bord de ma navette, aussi bien dans l'espace que quand on était à quai, alors la salle de bain fonctionnait comme une salle de bain 'normale', avec une baignoire, une douche et des toilettes, mais également en gravité basse, avec des éléments hermétiques. Heero me percha sur le rebord de la baignoire, et souleva le couvercle des toilettes avant de me tendre l'eau dans son bulbe. Je le fixai un instant, attendant qu'il me laisse seul, avant de réaliser qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention.

J'ouvris la bouche pour objecter, mais il me coupa la parole avant même que je puisse parler, "Ne sois pas ridicule. Je ne vais aller nulle part."

Je soupirai, abandonnant l'affaire, et prit deux grosses gorgées d'eau.

Il fronça des sourcils, et tendit le bras pour récupérer le bulbe d'eau, "Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?" balbutia t-il, "Pas si vite…"

Je tendis la main pour l'interrompre, et secouai la tête. "Vaut mieux ça que de vomir sans rien dans le ventre."

Ensuite il fut trop tard pour ajouter autre chose, et je me mis à dégobiller l'eau directement dans les toilettes qui n'attendaient que ça, et je fus vraiment heureux qu'on ne soit pas en gravité zéro, parce qu'alors, il aurait fallu que cette merde soit aspirée depuis ma putain de gorge. Dès que j'eus fini, je ravalai quelques gorgées d'eau qui furent tout aussitôt revomies. A la troisième tentative, je finis par réussir à garder un peu de liquide dans l'estomac. J'utilisai la serviette que me tendis Heero pour m'essuyer le visage, et lui adressai un faible signe de la tête.

"C… c'est fait," je parvins à dire, puis je m'évanouis brusquement.

Lorsque je revins à nouveau à moi, j'étais de retour sur ma couchette, blotti contre le torse de Heero, le tuyau de l'intraveineuse disparaissant de mon champ de vision jusqu'à son crochet à la tête du lit. J'avais équipé le vaisseau d'un certain nombre de petites choses comme ça ; habituellement, j'étais dans une situation où il fallait que je sois capable de m'occuper de moi-même tout seul.

"… encore un peu. On a essayé de lui faire avaler un peu d'eau mais il a tout vomi," murmurai Heero derrière moi.

"Merde," répondit la voix calme de Wufei depuis le haut parleur qui était au dessus du lit, "tu dois l'encourager à manger."

"Je sais," dit Heero d'une voix inquiète. "J'aurais vraiment souhaité qu'on ait quelque chose de plus léger à lui donner ; ces putains de rations ne sont pas vraiment l'aliment le plus facile à…"

"C'est ce que je mange," je les informai d'une voix épuisée. "Mon système digestif n'a aucun problème avec ça."

"Duo ?" la voix de Wufei s'éleva pour reprendre un ton normal, et il semblait… soulagé. "Les chiens et les coyotes affamés ont un problème avec ces putains de trucs."

Ça me fit rire. La main de Heero vint se poser à nouveau contre mon visage, puis glissa pour entourer mon poignet, et je réalisai qu'il était en train de prendre mon pouls.

"Vous, les gars, les énormes salaires des Preventers vous ont juste ramollis," je dis à Wufei, essayant d'ignorer la sensation des mains de Heero se déplaçant sur moi.

Wufei grogna doucement. "Maxwell ; les sachets de bouffe instantanée sont un cran au dessus de cette merde."

Heero interrompit soudainement nos plaisanteries. "On t'appellera plus tard. Je vais essayer de le nourrir."

Wufei ricana puis coupa la ligne.

Je soupirai encore, souhaitant avoir la force de le repousser et de m'occuper moi-même des choses. Cela devenait plutôt embarrassant.

Il roula hors du lit, puis m'aida à manœuvrer pour me mettre sur le dos, s'asseyant auprès de moi sur le bord de la couchette. Je pouvais sentir les endroits où ma combinaison spatiale avait ulcéré la peau, parce que ça piquait et grattait au contact des draps. L'air inquiet sur son visage m'empêcha de sortir la remarque acerbe que je m'apprêtais à lancer. Sa main vint toucher ma joue, comme si elle bougeait sans son consentement.

"Dieu…" soupira t-il, ses yeux me parcourant. "Tu parais si… fragile."

Le sang me monta aux joues, et je ne pus rencontrer son regard.

Je détestais me sentir aussi vulnérable, et je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.

"Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux essayer d'avaler quelque chose ?" me demanda t-il doucement. C'était très dur, quand il me parlait avec ce ton, de m'empêcher d'imaginer plus que ce qu'il y avait vraiment entre nous.

"Ça devrait aller, maintenant," je l'informai en regardant par-dessus son épaule, parce que je ne voulais pas rencontrer ces yeux bleus perçants. "Si j'y vais prudemment et doucement… d'habitude, je ne vomis plus après."

Il fronça les sourcils franchement cette fois ci, et eut le courage de me poser la question, "qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Combien de fois… ?"

Je l'arrêtai, "Pas depuis des années. Mais quand j'étais enfant… quand j'ai grandi dans les rues." Je n'en dis pas d'avantage.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté. "Avec Solo ?" questionna t-il tranquillement, et ce fut à mon tour de froncer les sourcils. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir jamais parler de Solo avec aucun des gars.

"Ouais…" je confirmai, "avec Solo et les autres gosses."

J'attendis qu'il pose plus de questions, mais il laissa tomber l'affaire.

Je décidai alors de changer de sujet. "Si tu as l'intention de me nourrir," je dis, sachant que de toutes façons, il allait falloir en passer par là, même si je n'avais pas du tout faim, "voilà ce que tu dois faire." Et je lui appris comment préparer le ragoût du Spacer. L'air dégoûté qui se peignit sur son visage me fit bien rire, ne m'arrêtant que lorsque je sentis ma lèvre se fendre.

"Ça a l'air… infect," m'informa t-il et je lui souris de toutes mes dents.

" C'est ce qui ressemblera le plus à un bouillon."

Il alla donc chauffer de l'eau, et y jeta une ration alimentaire, revenant rapidement avec une tasse de ce ragoût. Je fus surpris de voir à quel point sa présence m'avait manqué pendant les 5 minutes où il était parti. En y réfléchissant, je me rendis compte qu'il gardait presque constamment le contact avec moi. S'il ne me touchait pas, au moins il restait dans mon champ de vision.

Il posa la tasse sur le bureau et vint m'aider à me redresser contre les oreillers et les couvertures pliées. Je tentai bien de me lever tout seul, mais il ne m'en laissa pas l'opportunité, se contentant de se pencher et de me soulever.

"Heero…" je grommelai, mais il se contenta de me sourire.

"Chut," me réprimanda t-il. "Il faut que tu conserves tes forces."

"Je les conserverais, si j'en avais," je marmonnai, ce qui eut pour résultat de lui arracher un rire.

Il récupéra la tasse et j'essayai de la prendre, mais mes mains tremblaient trop.

"Laisse moi faire," dit-il, et je n'eus d'autre choix que de lui permettre de me nourrir.

Je ne parvins à avaler que quelques bouchées, et il se renfrogna, visiblement ennuyé.

"Heero," je soupirai, "ça fait plus d'une semaine. Il faut que j'y aille doucement, ou bien je vais tout revomir."

Il capitula et s'apprêtait à mettre la tasse de côté, lorsqu'une expression bizarre passa sur son visage. Prudemment, il amena une cuillérée pleine jusqu'à sa bouche et goûta.

"Duo… c'est sans doute le truc le plus dégueu que j'ai jamais goûté," me dit-il avec une grimace, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en retour, en faisant attention à mes lèvres craquelées cependant.

"T'as pas dû sortir beaucoup alors," je ricanai. "Il y a des choses bien pires que ça dans le monde."

Il frissonna d'une manière dramatique, et mit pour de bon la tasse de côté.

"N'essaie pas de le conserver," je lui fis remarquer. "Ça devient aussi dur que du ciment au bout de quelques heures."

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, et regarda vers moi avec une expression indéchiffrable. "Est-ce que je peux t'apporter autre chose ?"

"Je vais bien," je murmurai.

Un léger froncement marqua son visage, mais il n'argumenta pas, se contentant de tendre la main par-dessus ma tête et d'ajuster un peu l'intraveineuse. "J'aurais bien voulu que tu prennes un peu plus d'eau."

J'acquiesçai et il sortit un bulbe souple de je ne sais où. Je fus capable de lever ma main pour le prendre, mais pas de le maintenir à hauteur de mon visage. Sa main s'enroula alors autour de la mienne, et la maintint en place pendant que je buvais.

Je le surpris à regarder ma main. Il remarqua que j'avais remarqué, et détourna les yeux.

"Tu…" dit-il après une seconde, "tu as fait de la chirurgie sur les cicatrices."

Les cicatrices de mes brûlures. Elles avaient tellement bouleversées Quatre qu'il en était arrivé à un point où il pleurait presque à chaque fois qu'il les voyait. J'avais même pris l'habitude de porter des gants assez souvent vers la fin de la guerre, juste pour éviter qu'il ne pose les yeux dessus.

Je reniflai doucement. "J'en ai eu marre que Quatre me regarde comme s'il m'avait fait ça lui-même. Ça l'a fait se sentir mieux." Je levai les yeux, un peu embarrassé. 'Il… a payé pour la chirurgie."

Il me regarda bizarrement. "Tu ne voulais pas le faire, toi ?"

Je haussai les épaules, observant ma main qui reposait sur le lit. Je fléchis les doigts, tout en essayant de réfléchir à comment je pourrais expliquer ça.

"Ça ne m'a jamais vraiment dérangé, ce à quoi ça _ressemblait_… Par contre, la destruction des nerfs… et ça, ça ne peut pas être réparé."

Son visage à nouveau prit cette expression indéchiffrable. "La chirurgie a dû être… douloureuse… Pourquoi… ?"

Je lui souris bêtement en décidant d'arrêter d'essayer de m'expliquer, "j'ai jamais pu dire non à Quatre."

Il m'encouragea à prendre une autre gorgée d'eau, et je l'avalai, non pas parce que je le voulais, mais parce qu'il voulait que je boive.

Soudain, je me retrouvai épuisé, à peine capable de garder mes yeux ouverts. Il fut auprès de moi en un instant, arrangeant les oreillers et enlevant les couvertures, me remettant en position allongée sur le lit et s'apprêtant à s'y glisser avec moi.

"Tu n'as pas à rester avec moi," je lui dis alors que ma langue commençait déjà à devenir lourde à cause de la fatigue.

"Bien sûr que si," répondit-il simplement, et je me retrouvai à nouveau à l'abri au creux de ses bras, choqué de constater à quel point je m'y étais rapidement habitué.

"Je vais bien," je marmonnai d'une voix empâtée.

"Bien sûr que oui," me réconforta t-il, "mais tu viens juste de passer une semaine dans ce qui ressemble à une chambre de privation sensorielle. Tu as besoin… de contact humain."

Ah. Voilà qui commençait à expliquer tout ça. Dans une certaine mesure, je fus soulagé que le monde ait regagné son axe. Dans le même temps, je sentis mon cœur se briser à nouveau en milliers de morceaux. Malédiction. J'avais laissé ce putain _d'espoir_ contaminer à nouveau ma tête, en dépit de mes meilleures résolutions. J'aurais dû le savoir. Je m'étais pourtant battu contre ça… Mais j'étais tellement fatigué ; tellement lessivé. Malgré tous mes efforts, j'avais commencé à espérer qu'il me traitait de cette manière, était aussi attentif et aussi impliqué, parce qu'il se souciait de moi.

Sombre crétin que je suis.

Je m'endormis, enveloppé dans la chaleur de ses bras, en me sentant aussi seul et misérable que je ne m'étais senti depuis des années.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je m'éveillai dans l'obscurité. L'air était à nouveau froid et vicié. Je ne pouvais pas sentir mes doigts. Oh merde.

"Eh, Rat-boy," me dit Solo, se penchant sur moi. "j'pensais pas qu't'allait t'réveiller c'te fois ci.

"Solo ?" je répondis bêtement, pas vraiment sûr d'où commençait la réalité, et d'où finissait le rêve. "Je pensais que j'étais sauvé…" je tentai de regarder autour de moi, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. "Heero est venu pour moi…"

Solo se moqua. "Heero est v'nu pour toi ? Allons, gamin, dis moi c'qui est le plus plausible."

Je clignai des yeux, et y réfléchis. "Tu as raison." Heero, traversant la moitié du système solaire jusqu'à la ceinture d'astéroïdes, juste pour sauver mes p'tites fesses ? Aucune putain d'chance. "Solo… aide moi avec ce putain de cordon d'arrivée d'air. J'en peux plus."

"V'là une bonne décision, gamin !" applaudit-il, puis il se redressa et fixa quelque chose dans le noir. "Mais t'as attendu trop longtemps."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?" je regardai là où s'était porté son regard, mais je ne vis rien.

Il s'écarta de moi. "Désolé gamin," murmura t-il faiblement, juste avant qu'il ne se fonde dans les ténèbres, "l'équipage du Derry veut récupérer son air."

Je regardai à nouveau, et cette fois ci, je vis les cadavres, dans leurs scaphandres, descendant le corridor dans ma direction, les bras tendus en avant et murmurant des choses inintelligibles, conduits par leur Capitaine. Celui qui n'avait pas de scaphandre, et seulement la moitié d'un visage.

Merde.

"Solo !" je hurlai, "Reviens ici, fils de pute ! Aide moi à dégager d'ici !"

Il ne me répondit pas, ni n'apparut. Je commençai à jurer comme un charretier, espérant que Sœur Hélène apparaîtrait pour me faire la morale à propos de mon langage.

"Duo ! Réveille toi ! Allez, Duo… Tout va bien… je te tiens… je suis là…"

Je m'éveillai haletant, en sueur et en me débattant entre les bras de Heero qui me maintenait solidement.

Il relâcha sa prise lorsqu'il vit mes yeux ouverts. "Tout est ok maintenant. Tu es en sécurité… Tout est fini."

Pendant une longue minute, je fus incapable de parler, et je me mis à frissonner lorsque la transpiration commença à refroidir sur ma peau. Il y eut un moment hallucinant, pendant lequel je dus décider quelle était la réalité, et je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de rester là à cligner des yeux.

Il fronça les sourcils, et sa main m'attrapa le menton, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. "_Ceci_ est réel. _Je_ suis réel. Tout est fini, et tu es vraiment en sécurité."

Il me fallut me retenir pour ne pas me jeter à son cou, et chialer comme un gamin effrayé. Je fermai les yeux pour échapper à son regard et finis par réussir à hocher la tête sèchement.

"Désolé," je murmurai, essayant de me forcer à me relaxer.

Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur mon visage, sans me tenir aussi fermement. "Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" souffla t-il à peu de distance de mon oreille.

"Bien," je parvins à répondre, "Je vais bien."

Il y eut un long silence, et je pouvais sentir ses yeux qui me fixaient.

"Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?" demanda t-il doucement, et je secouai la tête.

"C'était juste un stupide cauchemar," je lui répondis, tendant la main pour remonter la couverture. Il la prit de mes doigts tremblants, et la coinça gentiment autour de mes épaules.

Son bras se glissa sous la couverture et s'enroula autour de ma taille, me rapprochant de lui. "Je suis là si tu décides que tu veux… en parler."

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'étais trop occupé à ne pas laisser la sensation de ses bras autour de moi me faire croire à quelque chose d'inexistant. Je finis par lâcher un faible, "Merci."

Je restai éveillé pendant longtemps après ça, effrayé de me rendormir. Effrayé que ce soit ça, le rêve, et que l'autre soit la réalité. Putain, ça expliquerait sans doute la situation surréelle de Heero Yuy partageant mon lit. Je restai immobile cependant, essayant de faire croire que je dormais. Il avait le pouvoir de me détruire, si facilement, en piétinant les morceaux de mes rêves brisés, et sans jamais le réaliser.

"Je sais que tu es réveillé," dit-il doucement, au bout d'un moment. "Je peux sentir ton cœur qui bat vite."

Je soupirai mais n'ouvris pas les yeux. "Pas sommeil," je grognai.

Sa main quitta ma taille et doucement, se mit à caresser mon bras de bas en haut, évitant soigneusement la blessure à vif sur mon épaule. "Duo… dis moi ce que tu veux ?" me dit-il tendrement.

Me retourner et m'enrouler autour de toi, voilà ce que je mourrai d'envie de lui dire… mais je ne pouvais pas, alors à la place, je dis, "C'est… c'est juste que tout est si calme. D'habitude, je laisse jouer ma musique. Pourrais-tu… ?"

"Bien sûr," sourit-il, semblant presque soulagé que je lui ai offert quelque chose à faire pour moi.

Je croyais que j'allais devoir lui donner des instructions pour trouver les fichiers, mais il s'assit et s'étendit au dessus de ma tête pour atteindre les commandes du vaisseau. "Quelle série veux tu ?"

"Le… le dossier appelé 'Nuit' serait… ok," je murmurai, et il le programma, ajustant le volume, puis revint s'allonger auprès de moi.

Les sons familiers de ma musique de nuit envahirent la cabine, et je me sentis me relaxer en dépit de tout.

"Quel est cet instrument, de toute façon ?" demanda Heero lorsqu'il fut installé.

"Dulcimer à marteaux," je chuchotai.

Il grogna. "C'est agréable… J'ai été surpris. Pas le genre de truc dont je me souvenais."

Je ne répondis pas ; je restai là, tandis que l'horreur soudain m'envahissait. Ça ne m'avait pas frappé jusqu'à présent ; mais Heero Yuy et Chang Wufei venaient de passer la bonne semaine que le trajet jusqu'à la Ceinture avait pris, à bord de ma 'Demon'. Vivant au cœur du lieu le plus intime pour moi. Ce vaisseau était… oh putain, ce vaisseau, c'était _moi_.

Je songeai à toutes les étrangetés qui parsemaient son bord. Pensai à toutes les personnalisations que j'avais apportées. Les sièges du poste de pilotage avaient le même design que ceux qui avaient été conçu pour les postes de pilotage de Gundam. Je me demandai ce qu'ils en avaient pensé ? J'avais peint ma 'Demon' de mes propres mains, chaque coup de pinceau. J'avais cherché jusqu'à ce que je trouve une couverture épaisse, noire comme la nuit, et j'y avais cousu moi-même des tas d'étoiles argentées. Comme ça, c'était assorti aux murs, plancher et plafond de ma cabine. La cambuse, avec son plafond et ses murs bleu ciel, des nuages aux formes fantaisistes de dragons, de châteaux et de chevaliers avec leurs montures. Le poste de pilotage était encerclé, tout autour du plafond, par les copies de toutes les photographies que j'avais pu me procurer de nous 5 et de nos Gundams. Certaines avaient été tirées des actualités. D'autres de fichiers sécurisés d'Oz. Il y avait une photo de moi, portant des chaînes ; le visage marbré de sang séché. Le poste de pilotage en lui-même était peint de cette couleur là ; j'avais passé des heures à trouver la bonne teinte. J'espérais juste qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de raison de descendre dans la cale, où une peinture des 5 Gundams couvrait le mur, du sol au plafond, tandis que les restes de l'Eglise Maxwell, brûlée, lui faisaient face sur le mur opposé.

J'avais sorti une bonne partie de la merde qui m'encombrait la tête, pendant les années où j'avais travaillé sur mon vaisseau. Mon cœur fracassé et mon âme écorchée étaient représentés en coups de pinceaux brillants sur chaque centimètre carré de chaque cloison.

Et ils avaient vécu là pendant toute une semaine. Libres de fouiller et de fouiner. Libres de fureter dans ma musique, dans mes fichiers. Je me sentais complètement mis à nu et… violé. Merde.

"Bon sang, Duo," dit Heero ; si proche que son souffle fit bouger les cheveux sur ma tempe, "pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me laisser t'aider ?"

"Je vais bien," je murmurai automatiquement, supprimant un frisson à ce frôlement intime.

Il soupira. "Non," dit-il fermement, "tu ne vas _pas_ bien."

Ça m'agaça un peu. "Bordel, qu'est ce que tu en sais ?"

Sa main avait arrêté de caresser mon bras et s'était installée contre ma poitrine. Je réalisai qu'il utilisait mes propres battements de cœur pour juger mes réactions à ce qu'il disait, et en ce moment, mon cœur battait à toute allure. Je tentai de pousser sa main, mais je n'avais pas vraiment la force.

"Je _sais_," me dit-il, et soudain, j'eus l'envie pressante d'être simplement loin de lui. J'avais l'impression d'être au bord d'un point de rupture.

"Je dois utiliser la salle de bain," je bégayai, et je le mis au défi de me refuser ça.

Il faillit le faire ; fronça les sourcils, et ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais ensuite il se contenta de soupirer et de se lever.

Je luttai pour me redresser avant qu'il ait une chance de me soulever, mais ce fut une tentative assez ridicule qui me donna simplement le vertige. Cela me valu néanmoins un froncement de sourcil féroce.

"Arrête ça," commanda t-il.

"Tu ne peux pas continuer à me porter partout," je me plaignis.

Il décrocha la pochette de l'intraveineuse, la balança sur mon estomac, puis glissa ses bras sous moi, me soulevant facilement grâce à la gravité basse. "Tu pourras marcher quand tu auras récupéré un peu de force."

"Et comment diable est ce que je vais regagner de la force, si tu ne me laisses rien faire à part rester allongé ici ?" je lui fis remarquer, heureux que la discussion ait pris ce chemin, et non pas celui qu'il avait pris juste avant.

"En te reposant et en faisant passer un peu de nourriture dans ton organisme," répondit-il.

Puis nous nous retrouvâmes dans la salle de bain, et il y eut un moment délicat pendant lequel, je peux le jurer sur Dieu, il considéra l'idée de me baisser mon short et de 'm'aider'.

"N'y pense même pas," je grondai et il cligna des yeux sous le signe de la surprise.

"Repose moi et sors," je lui ordonnai, faisant de mon mieux pour sembler ferme et autoritaire.

"Duo…" hésita t-il. "La dernière fois que je t'ai amené ici, tu… t'es évanoui."

Je me sentis rougir. "Heero…" je l'avertis, et il finit par abandonner en soupirant.

"Je serai juste dehors." Il se renfrogna. "Si je n'entends pas quelque chose toutes les deux minutes… alors je reviens."

Je me contentai de le fixer furieusement. Il s'en alla. Je sentis la pression indéniable 'd'aller bien' s'alléger dès que la porte se ferma derrière lui, et je me permis de m'affaisser en avant pendant un instant. Rester juste assis là, sur les putains d'chiottes.

Il n'y a quasiment pas de miroir à bord de ma 'Demon' ; je suis franchement pas entiché d'eux. L'unique miroir, en fait, est ici, dans la salle d'eau. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans cette direction, et dus retenir une exclamation choquée quand mes yeux rencontrèrent l'épave squelettique qui, assise, me renvoyait mon regard. Diable. Pas étonnant que les gars me traitent comme si j'étais fait de cristal… Je donnais _l'impression _d'être en cristal. Je m'arrachai à cette contemplation et me mis à l'ouvrage, d'essayer d'enlever mon short sans tomber par terre.

"Duo ?" j'entendis alors que je n'en étais qu'à la moitié.

"Bon sang !" j'explosai, "je vais bien !"

Il fit machine arrière, et moi je me mis à compter dans ma tête. Après ça, toutes les 45 secondes, je lui balançai un 'ok'.

Il fallais vraiment que je pisse, mais ce serait la première fois depuis qu'ils m'avaient récupéré. Il me fallu quelques minutes, et un peu de concentration, mais quand ça commença enfin à couler, je dus porter ma main à ma bouche pour m'empêcher de chialer.

Bordel, mais qu'est ce que ça brûlait ! Quand j'eus enfin fini, j'essuyai les larmes au bord de mes paupières, et jetai un coup d'œil dans les toilettes. L'urine était teintée de rose. Je soupirai. Soit une infection de la vessie, soit une infection des reins. Je me débattis et parvins à remonter mon short, accordai un autre regard à l'homme hagard dans le miroir, et finis par abandonner toute prétention, alors que je chancelai, assis là.

"Heero ?"

Il fut dans la pièce avant même que la dernière syllabe soit sortie de ma bouche. Je tombai quasiment dans ses bras.

"Tout va bien," m'apaisa t-il, "je te tiens, je suis là."

Mes entrailles se tordirent ; Dieu… il semblait si affectueux… je voulais tellement y croire.

Il me souleva tendrement, et j'étais tellement perdu, que tout ce que je pus faire fut de me laisser aller dans ses bras. Il me ramena directement au lit et m'y réinstalla, raccrochant la pochette de l'intraveineuse à son crochet.

"J'ai besoin que tu m'apportes quelque chose, si ça te dérange pas ?" je murmurai, alors que j'avais des difficultés à rester concentré.

"Tout ce que tu veux," me dit-il, me bordant soigneusement dans ma couchette.

Je clignai des yeux, sentant à nouveau cette étrange sensation qu'il ne pouvait pas être réel.

"J'ai une espèce d'infection," lui dis-je et je fus surpris par l'air épouvanté qui gagna son visage. "Il y a des antibiotiques dans la trousse médicale…"

"Où ?" m'interrompit-il, je lui donnai les indications, et il courut quasiment les chercher.

Je restai allongé pendant qu'il était parti, à regarder le plafond, suivant des yeux les minuscules constellations peintes à la main. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Se pouvait-il réellement qu'il éprouve certains sentiments pour moi ? J'aurais tant voulu y croire… trop voulu y croire. Mais il ne fallait pas. Pourquoi diable continuais-je à laisser l'espoir grandir dans mon cœur ? J'avais bien cru que je ne survivrais pas à la mort de cet espoir, la première fois. J'avais pensé, quand la fin de la guerre est arrivée, sans que je parvienne une seule fois à obtenir autre chose de lui qu'un regard glacial, que j'irai m'enterrer quelque part, me rouler en boule et mourir. Pourquoi alors est ce que je me permettais de laisser ressusciter ce foutu espoir ? Je ne pense pas que je pouvais supporter la destruction totale de mon cœur une seconde fois.

Je me mis à creuser, loin sous les vieilles cicatrices, et en ressortis le son de sa voix, à la manière dont je m'en souvenais ; "Dégage, Duo." – "La ferme, Maxwell." – "Foutu baka."

Ça, c'était le Heero Yuy dont je me rappelais.

Alors, qui diable était celui là ?

Il revint avec toute cette putain de trousse médicale, m'injecta sans un mot une dose du plus puissant des antibiotiques liquides, au travers de ma perfusion, puis m'amena de l'eau pour que je prenne également quelques cachets.

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu avais ça ?" me reprocha t-il, et quand je levai les yeux, il tenait un tube de crème antiseptique.

"Pour quoi faire ?" je marmonnai, un peu groggy.

Il soupira, semblant un peu exaspéré. "Duo, tu es couvert de plaies dues au frottement du scaphandre. Est-ce que tu n'avais pas remarqué ?"

Il avait enlevé la couverture, tout en parlant, et commencé à passer gentiment de la crème sur la grande lésion de mon épaule.

Je ne m'y attendais pas ; je me sentais encore faible à cause de mon escapade jusqu'à la salle de bain, et je laissai échapper un sifflement brusque.

Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent immédiatement et il croisa mon regard. "Gomen," dit-il doucement.

"Qui diable es-tu ?" je laissai échapper, et je sentis mon visage s'empourprer. Est-ce que je venais juste de laisser ça sortir de ma bouche ? Merde.

Il me dévisagea une minute, et je pense que pendant un court instant, il pensa que j'avais perdu l'esprit. Puis il parut assez embarrassé.

"C'est juste moi," dit-il doucement, ses doigts reprenant leur tâche avec des mouvements aussi légers qu'une plume.

Quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire, pensais-je soudainement. "Je… je pense pas que je te connais." je me rembrunis, et ses doigts passèrent à la plaie sur mon coude.

Il sourit d'un air presque espiègle. "Alors permets moi de me présenter ; je m'appelle Heero Yuy."

J'en restai bouche bée, et pendant une seconde, je crus presque qu'il allait me tendre sa main pour la serrer.

"Je ne joue pas, Heero," lui dis-je alors que ma voix s'élevait. La somnolence qui m'avait guettée tout à l'heure s'était évanouie.

Son sourire s'effaça et il baissa les yeux, tandis qu'il continuait sa tâche. Son regard paraissait assombri et un peu peiné.

"Pourquoi es-tu là ?" je demandai, étonné de ma soudaine et propre audace.

Il détourna le regard, et il eut un haussement imperceptible des épaules alors que ses doigts passaient à la blessure sur mon autre bras. "Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour… qu'on n'abandonne jamais un homme à terre," dit-il très tranquillement.

Je tentai de dégager mon bras de sa poigne, mais c'était peine perdue.

Il y eut le fantôme d'une de ces anciennes expressions agacées, qui passa sur son visage, alors qu'il me forçait à rester immobile.

"Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me laisser t'aider ?" dit-il soudainement, et je ne pense pas qu'il avait prévu de dire ça, tout comme je n'avais pas prévu de laisser échapper ce que j'avais dit.

"C'est juste que je ne comprends pas ce que tu…" je m'arrêtai. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je voulais dire ; _ce que tu fais là ? Ce que tu cherches ? Ce que tu veux de moi ?_

Ses mains n'arrêtaient toujours pas leur besogne sur moi. Je fus pris par surprise de voir qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de vérifier où étaient les plaies ; il connaissait déjà l'emplacement de chacune d'entre elles. Ce fut trop pour moi, et je rassemblai les derniers lambeaux de force qu'il me restait pour le repousser loin de moi. Je parvins à m'éloigner jusqu'à l'autre bout du lit, et m'appuyai en position presque assise, contre le mur.

"Duo !" glapit-il et à cause de mon imagination je crus entendre de la peur dans sa voix. "Tu vas te blesser !"

"Arrête," j'essayai de gronder, mais cela sortit d'une manière tremblotante.

Il fronça les sourcils à mon égard, ses mains jouant avec le stupide tube de crème. "Laisse moi t'aider," dit-il, le calme l'ayant regagné.

"Je vais bien," je rectifiai alors même que j'étais en train de réaliser que, dans les minutes qui allaient suivre, j'allais tomber d'un côté ou de l'autre, et qu'il valait mieux que je décide dès maintenant lequel je préférais.

"Tu es très loin d'aller bien," remarqua t-il, apparemment triste. "Je sais de quoi tu as besoin ; pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me laisser t'aider ?"

"Qu'est ce qui t'incite à croire que tu sais ce dont j'ai besoin ?" je le rabrouai, ma colère m'aidant à rester droit.

"Bordel, Duo," soupira t-il, sa main se levant comme s'il allait la tendre vers moi, mais ensuite elle retomba sur ses genoux, "je suis passé par là… tu t'en souviens ?"

Je voulais que cette main se tende vers moi. Je le voulais tellement que j'aurais pu en hurler lorsqu'elle ne le fit pas. Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez moi, putain ? Bordel, est ce que _j'aimais _jeter mon cœur dans les flammes ? Est-ce que j'étais dingue ? Je n'arrivais même pas à comprendre ce qu'il me disait là, passé par là, lui ?

"Quoi… ?" je lâchai bêtement.

"Quand… je… quand Wing a été détruit," m'expliqua t-il patiemment, et ce souvenir me fit tressaillir.

Comment avais-je pu oublier ça ? Je n'avais pas oublié, évidemment, j'avais juste enterré ce souvenir aussi profond que tous les autres.

"Je n'ai pas dérivé très longtemps, pas comme ce que tu as été coincé," me disait-il, d'une voix douce et apaisante, "mais je sais comment je me sentais… après. Je sais de quoi j'avais besoin."

La résurgence soudaine de ces souvenirs, de cet autre temps, faillit être suffisant pour rompre les derniers lambeaux de contrôle auxquels je me raccrochais. Cela effaça cependant ce qui restait de colère en moi, me laissant à nouveau froidement confus.

"Je vais bien", sortit de ma bouche en autopilote.

"Tu as besoin de te laisser aller, Duo," reprit-il doucement. "Tu étais là pour moi. Laisse moi être là pour toi."

J'étais à la frontière de l'égarement, et je ne parvins pas à croire qu'il venait de dire ça. "_Là_ pour toi ?" je hurlai, ma voix me paraissant rude et distante, même à mes propres oreilles. "J'étais à l'autre bout de ce putain d'monde, essayant de me saouler jusqu'à l'oub… !" je fermai ma grande gueule et mes yeux au même moment. Trop tard pour arrêter ma confession cependant.

Il l'ignora et continua sereinement. "Dans ma tête," dit-il doucement. "C'était ta voix que j'entendais. Me taquinant, me disant de revenir. C'est ta voix qui m'a permis de m'en sortir."

Je n'avais rien à lui répondre, alors je restai assis, appuyé contre mon mur piqueté d'étoiles, et secouai la tête.

"Laisse moi être là pour toi," me dit-il encore, sa voix aussi légère qu'un soupir. "Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te soutenir… pour t'ancrer." Il y eut un moment de silence, "un partenaire."

"Je peux pas," je dis, et c'était presque un sanglot. "Je peux pas," je répétai, me sentant tomber enfin. "Je peux pas… je peux pas…"

Ses mains vinrent me toucher alors, m'attrapant et m'allongeant, démêlant le tuyau de ma perfusion et me rapprochant de lui.

"Tu peux," fut la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de replonger dans le noir.

Je me réveillai seul, et je ne sus pas si je devais en être soulagé, ou terrifié. Je me tournai, et trouvai une place chaude juste à côté de moi. Un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale ; je ne l'avais pas rêvé. Il avait été là, et il n'était pas loin.

Je me mis à penser aux précédentes… nuits ? Jours ? Conversations. Merde, je ne savais même pas quel jour on était. Je savais pas non plus depuis combien de temps j'avais quitté le 'Londonderry'.

Un partenaire. Il avait dit ça ; je m'en rappelais assez clairement. Qu'avait-il voulu dire par là ? Quelqu'un pour me soutenir. Qu'est ce qu'il m'offrait ? Est-ce que j'avais pu me tromper en déchiffrant ce que je voyais sur son visage quand il me regardait ? Ça le tracassait de me voir souffrir. Il avait peur que je tombe. Il savait où étaient toutes mes blessures. Pouvait-il… était-il possible que l'intérêt que je lisais dans ses yeux soit plus que le fruit de ma putain d'imagination ?

"Soit pas un putain d'abruti, Rat-boy," j'entendis Solo dire. "Les s'condes chances, tu les as pas plus d'une fois."

Je tendis la main, ôtai le sparadrap de mon bras, et retirai l'intraveineuse. Je crois que je ne réfléchissais pas vraiment à ce que je faisais ; je voulais juste trouver Heero. Peut être juste pour m'assurer que je n'avais pas rêvé.

Ce fut le parcours du combattant, pour sortir du lit, mais j'y parvins quand même et me retrouvai à avancer lentement dans le couloir, m'accrochant comme un ivrogne aux poignées Zéro-G tout le long du chemin. Une fois sorti de ma cabine, je pouvais entendre sa voix en provenance du poste de pilotage.

"… endormi. Il est toujours très… faible." disait-il, et sa voix semblait épuisée.

"_Toi_, est ce que tu vas bien ?" demanda la voix de Quatre, qui était visiblement en plein mode mère poule.

"Juste un peu fatigué," répondit Heero. "Ces derniers jours ont été… très longs."

"Es tu sûr qu'il va bien, Heero ?" continua Quatre, de l'inquiétude dans son ton. "Je veux dire… Il est resté là dehors pendant très longtemps…"

Il se préoccupait de ma santé mentale. Ça me fit sourire alors que je traînais mes petites fesses le long de ce couloir, remerciant Dieu que ma 'Demon' ne soit pas plus grande qu'elle ne l'était. Je tremblais tellement que je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu faire 3 mètres de plus. J'écoutai la réponse de Heero, et fut surpris que ça lui prenne autant de temps.

"Je… je… je sais pas," j'entendis alors que j'arrivai à la porte de la cabine. Heero était assis dans mon siège de pilote, ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, ses mains emmêlées dans ses cheveux.

Le tableau qu'il présentait me fit cligner des yeux.

J'avais dû faire un son quelconque, bougeant ma prise ou remuant mes pieds, parce qu'il bondit du siège comme s'il était monté sur ressort, et traversa le poste de pilotage en l'espace d'un battement de cœur.

"Duo ! Bordel, qu'est ce que tu es en train de foutre ?" me reprocha t-il, mais l'inquiétude dans ses yeux enleva le venin de ses mots.

"Duo ?" j'entendis Quatre appeler, un peu confus.

"Hé, Qat," je répondis alors que Heero m'attrapait par la taille et m'emmenait m'asseoir dans le siège du copilote. Une place qui n'avait pas vraiment connu d'utilité durant ces dernières années.

Il y eut une éruption sur la ligne lorsque mes mots sortirent, et pendant une seconde, je crus que quelque chose bousillait mon émetteur. Puis je réalisai que c'étaient des éclats de joie. Je clignai des yeux en direction de Heero, et il me sourit en retour. Merde.

La totalité de l'équipage des Sweepers avait dû s'entasser dans la salle radio de Howard.

"S… salut les gars," fut tout ce que je parvins à dire. Le son collectif, enthousiaste, de leurs voix si familières, emporta ce qui restait du je-ne-sais-quoi auquel je me rattachais. Je sentis comme quelque chose dans ma poitrine qui aurait lâché brutalement. Les larmes commencèrent à couler, et je ne pus les arrêter.

Je me tournai vers Heero et le trouvai avec ses bras ouverts, n'attendant que moi. Je m'y jetai avec ce qui me restait de force, et me laissai aller complètement.

"C'est ça," chuchota Heero dans mon oreille, "Laisse toi aller… laisse toi juste aller. Je te tiens… je suis là. Je… je serai toujours là."

"Heero ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" vint la voix de Quatre, pleine d'inquiétude. "Est-ce que vous allez bien, les gars ?"

"Tout va bien," répondit Heero au dessus de ma tête, se penchant pour esquisser un baiser contre ma tempe. "Tout ira bien, maintenant."

Un sanglot menaçait d'échapper à mes pleurs silencieux, et je commençai à me débattre contre lui, terrifié qu'ils puissent m'entendre. C'était déjà suffisamment mauvais que Heero en soit témoin.

Il me souleva dans ses bras, et lança brusquement en direction de la radio, "je suis désolé, Quatre. Duo est venu jusqu'ici par ses propres moyens ; il s'est épuisé. Il faut qu'on y aille. On vous parlera demain."

"O… Ok, Heero," vint la réponse troublée.

Il me sortit de là, me ramena dans le confort de ma cabine étoilée, où il nous allongea tous les deux sur ma couchette.

"Arrête de combattre ça… laisse le sortir," me psalmodia t-il, ses doigts caressant mes cheveux. "Laisse la peur sortir… laisse la douleur sortir. Laisse moi tout prendre en charge."

C'était impossible pour moi de m'arrêter de toute façon. Je suis un enfant des rues, des rues sales et malfamées. Là, tu apprends à cacher ta souffrance et toutes tes larmes ont intérêt à être silencieuses. Un signe de faiblesse ne fera qu'attirer les prédateurs sur toi en un claquement de doigt. Alors je ne pleure pas. Et je ne sanglote certainement pas.

Pourtant je fis les deux, dans ses bras, dans ma couchette, dans mon vaisseau, au milieu de nulle part. Je laissai s'écouler des larmes amères de souffrance et de désespoir que j'avais enfouies dans mon cœur pendant tellement longtemps qu'il me sembla que je perçais une plaie infectée.

De son côté, il me tint, ses doigts caressant doucement mes cheveux et mon visage, et il murmura des choses douces à mon oreille. Me fit des promesses auxquelles je pouvais à peine croire. Des promesses sur lesquelles mon coeur vint s'accrocher avant même que je ne puisse le stopper.

Je pleurai jusqu'à l'épuisement absolu, et m'endormis avec la tête appuyée contre son torse, écoutant le doux ronronnement de sa voix, sentant les battements réguliers de son cœur. Qu'avais-je fait ? Au nom de Dieu, qu'avais-je laissé se produire ?

Il était encore là, cette fois ci, lorsque je m'éveillai. Il n'avait pas dû rester au lit tout le temps, parce que mon intraveineuse était de retour, et les couvertures avaient été remises en ordre et aplanies. Mais il était toujours là. Ses doigts passant toujours dans mes cheveux, et chuchotant tranquillement. Ma musique jouait doucement en fond sonore.

Je restai immobile sur sa poitrine, pendant un moment, m'accordant cet instant… juste au cas où ce serait le dernier.

"Ne m'offre pas ça, à moins que tu ne sois vraiment sincère," je lui dis, souhaitant que ma voix ait pu être plus ferme.

Ses mains s'immobilisèrent et vinrent se poser sur ma taille. Pendant un long moment, il ne dit rien, puis très doucement, "je suis complètement sincère. Dieu… comme je ne l'ai jamais été auparavant."

Je refoulai un frisson et fermai les yeux, "tu peux pas me blairer," je lui dis sèchement. "Tu as passé toute une guerre à me repousser…"

Le bras autour de moi se resserra et je sentis son cœur accélérer sous moi. Il y eut un autre de ces silences.

"Je te repoussais parce que tu m'effrayais," admit-il à la longue, sa voix semblant très lointaine. "Tu me faisais désirer des choses… des choses qui étaient interdites. Je devais te tenir à distance."

Je ne parlai pas, ne posai pas les questions qui assaillaient mon esprit, mais je le laissai dire ce qu'il avait besoin de dire.

"J'avais toujours pensé… que le temps viendrait où on pourrait mettre les choses au clair… lorsque tout serait fini. Si nous… survivions."

Nous restâmes allongé, immobile, à penser à ça. Je ne sais pas pour lui, mais moi, je n'avais jamais vraiment imaginé que je verrais l'autre côté. J'avais honnêtement pas été capable d'imaginer la fin d'une guerre qui durait depuis aussi longtemps que mes propres souvenirs. Il m'arrive encore parfois de me réveiller la nuit et de ne pas croire que c'est vraiment terminé.

"Mais après la guerre… tu as juste… mis les voiles." Sa voix s'atténua plus encore. "J'ai pensé qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir. J'ai pensé qu'à ce moment là, tu devais en être arrivé à me haïr."

"Jamais," je bafouillai, incapable de m'arrêter.

"J'ai suivi tes mouvements," chuchota t-il, comme s'il révélait un grand secret, "je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à toi…"

Comme j'avais suivi ce qu'il devenait, en dépit de moi-même. J'avais essayé si fort d'oublier. De me plonger dans le travail jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus un instant de disponible à gaspiller pour quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas avoir. Mais j'avais toujours, d'une manière ou d'une autre, su où il était et ce qu'il faisait.

"Quand j'ai reçu l'appel de Quatre…" sa voix chevrota et il arrêta de parler un moment. "J'ai pensé… j'ai pensé que j'allais perdre la tête."

J'osai attraper la main qui était posée sur ma taille. Ses doigts vinrent à la rencontre des miens ; prenant ma main dans la sienne et nous positionnant pour que je n'ai pas à lever le bras.

Je soupirai. Pouvais-je risquer d'y croire ? C'était le rêve que j'avais entretenu dans mon cœur jusqu'à ce que je le regarde se transformer en cendres dans mes mains. Je tentai de faire remonter à la surface toutes ces anciennes souffrances, laissant mes pensées frôler les cicatrices dans ma tête. Mais je découvris que je n'arrivais pas vraiment à développer de colère ou de ressentiment par rapport à ça. Nous avions été au milieu d'une guerre ; nous avions fait des choses qu'on avait regrettées après. Peut-on vraiment compter les choses qui sont dites et faites dans ces temps troublés ? Quand chaque heure pourrait être ta dernière… parfois tu n'as simplement pas la tête sur les épaules.

Bordel… je pense que je n'avais toujours pas la tête sur les épaules, même au jour d'aujourd'hui. La guerre m'avait vraiment foutu en l'air. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Freud s'en serait donné à cœur joie.

Je tentai de lever les yeux pour le regarder, mais je ne pouvais pas garder la tête droite plus de quelques secondes. Il me fit rouler et m'étendit à plat sur le lit, afin qu'il puisse baisser les yeux vers moi.

"J'ai… peur de croire," je chuchotai, et je vis la douleur passer subrepticement sur son visage. Cet aveu remuait un couteau dans mes entrailles, l'aveu de l'origine d'une grande partie de la souffrance dans ma vie.

"Je… je veux que tu puisses croire en moi," me dit-il, son visage aussi sérieux et ouvert que je l'avais jamais vu. Si différent du masque dur et froid dont je me souvenais. Est-ce que je voyais le vrai Heero pour la première fois ? Est-ce qu'il avait été là tout du long ?

Je retirai ma main de la sienne, et vins toucher sa joue. Mes doigts tremblaient et chancelaient. Je n'avais pas la force pour ça… pour cet affrontement émotionnel. J'étais épuisé, et pourtant je n'étais réveillé que depuis une quinzaine de minutes. Je ressentais l'envie de m'échapper dans les ténèbres à nouveau ; je voulais me retirer derrière la barrière confortable du sommeil. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne savais pas quoi dire ; je fermai les yeux.

"Ne fuis pas," murmura t-il, son souffle chaud contre ma joue, et soudainement, je le sentis s'approcher. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes ; la surprise me fit haleter et me paralysa. Doucement, il le fit à nouveau, à peine l'ébauche d'un contact. Le plus tendre des attouchements, attentif aux endroits qui devaient encore guérir. Je gémis. Je n'avais pas voulu, ne l'avais pas senti arriver, et fus surpris quand le son m'échappa. Je n'étais même pas sûr de savoir si je lui demandais d'arrêter, ou de le faire encore. C'était électrisant ; mes lèvres picotaient lorsqu'il s'éloigna.

J'ouvris les yeux et ma vision se brouilla, "Je… je ne sais pas si j'ai la force…"

"Tu es la personne la plus forte que j'ai jamais rencontré," me déclara t-il, me fixant attentivement. "S'il te plait… laisse moi prendre soin de toi… laisse moi être là pour toi. Il y a tant de choses pour lesquelles je dois me faire pardonner… tant de torts que je dois redresser."

J'avais battu mon rêve à mort, et avais enfermé son cadavre décharné dans une boite secrète, en jetant la clé. Les questions se bousculaient dans mon cerveau surchargé, pouvais-je ? Le voulais-je ? Etais-je assez fort ? Est ce que c'était réel ? Est ce que ça pouvait marcher ?

Je n'étais pas certain d'être capable de laisser le rêve sortir de sa boite. Et si les choses tournaient mal ? Je ne pensais pas pouvoir supporter de le regarder mourir à nouveau. Je pense que ça me détruirait au-delà de toute réparation.

Je songeai à ça, et me rendis compte soudain que je n'avais jamais réellement tué mon rêve ; il était encore vivant, à l'intérieur de la boite… il avait toujours été là, tordu et ensanglanté… mais attendant patiemment. Je songeai à retourner à ma vie telle qu'elle avait été ces dernières années, et découvris que cette éventualité était tout aussi effrayante que de croire à l'impossible. Je revins à son regard, pénétrant et affamé.

"Je… je veux essayer," lui dis-je, ma voix et mes mains tremblants.

Il me sourit et ce fut comme d'être témoin de la réapparition du soleil. "Nous ferons plus qu'essayer, mon amour." Il soupira et laissa ses doigts caresser mon visage, légers comme une plume ; me touchant comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire que j'étais réel. La route devant nous semblait longue, escarpée et inégale… mais ce n'était pas si effrayant, avec la promesse de Heero à mes côtés en fin de compte.

* * *

Eh ben, nous y voici enfin : ils sont 'ensemble' ! Pfiuuu, il se prend la tête, le Duo, hein ? Mais bon, vu comment il s'était fait jeté par Heero pendant la guerre (et vu la vie pourrie qu'il avait vécu avant), c'est un peu normal qu'il soit réticent à s'engager, non ?

Le chapitre suivant, le 4, s'appellera Abrasions, et nous aurons le plaisir infini d'y découvrir Réléna… Oui, je sais que vous avez toutes (tous) hâtes !

A part ça, je suis toute triste (regardez cette petite larme qui coule) car le nombre de review que je reçois est de plus en plus faible, alors que cette traduction me demande un boulot phénoménal… J'vous jure, où va l'monde. On se tue au travail pour fournir des chapitres parfaits, et voilà, à peine un chiffre à deux décimales pour nourrir mon p'tit ego tout froissé… Allez, je suis reviewvore, nourrissez moi !


	9. Abrasions part 1

**The Ion Arc**

_Gundam Wings n'appartient ni à Sunhawk, qui a néanmoins écrit cette fabuleuse histoire, ni à moi, qui ne suis que l'humble traductrice. Hélas…_

_Avertissements : POV Duo, yaoi, angst, langage cru_

Toute revigorée par les reviews que vous m'avez laissées (eh oui, mon appel larmoyant a été entendu, merci merciii ! Je saute de joie à la vue de cet amas d'emails !), je suis du coup hyper motivée et pleine d'enthousiasme, et je commence donc rapidement la trad de ce nouveau chapitre. Il sera coupé en deux parties.

Comme le dit Duo dans le premier paragraphe, 3 mois se sont écoulés depuis le chapitre où Heero le récupère dans l'épave du Londonderry. Je ne donne pas d'autres détails, je vous laisse découvrir !

**RAR **: pour les reviews signées, RDV sur vos emails pour **Didinette** ; **Tsuki-no-Shinigami **; **princmicka** ; **Lynka Read** ; **Flo ShadowSpirit** ; **angelinadelacour** ; **Black Sharne** ; **Native** ; **Hisokaren** ; **Caramelon** ; **Seth1 **; **Kidara Saille** ; **Kelidril** ; **Bibou** ; **Siashini** ; **Ali-shan** ; **Arlia eien** ; **Llianel** ; **White Damon** ; **EyPi** ; **ElangelCaido** ; **Ruines **; **Egwene Al' Vere** ; **heavenlyJo** ; **Natanaelle** ; **legolas 94** ; **JustShadows** ; **ptite clad** ; **Catirella.**

et pour les reviews anonymes : **Nyo et son Heero** (coucou, et merci de tes compliments. En plus, comme tu m'as cité des noms de fics, je vais aller voir ce que c'est : j'aime bien quand on me donne des idées de lecture ! Bisous) ;** elise** (c'est très gentil à toi, et ça me fait très plaisir. Bonne lecture, et à bientôt ! Bisous) ; **amethyste **(merci beaucoup de tous tes compliments, ça me va droit au cœur. J'espère que les chapitres à venir te plairont autant. Je crois pouvoir dire que tu les trouveras encore mieux ! Bizz) ; **Babou** (salut ! merci beaucoup, et je ne vais en effet pas te cacher que leurs ennuis sont trèèès loin d'être finis. Mais comme je le dis souvent aussi : c'est une fic qui finit bien ! C'est le principal, non ? Kiss) ; **BlackSheep AnT** (coucou ! tant mieux si y'a rien à critiquer dans cette fic, c'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre ! Pour mon email, c'est assez simple :antedaemonia arobas hotmail point com Si tu as le moindre soucis ou que tu n'arrives pas à m'envoyer d'email, dis le moi dans ta prochaine review ! Je t'embrasse, et à bientôt. On pourra même se parler sur msn si tu veux !) ; **Ketty** (merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir, et je suis sûre que tes aïeux auraient adoré mon pseudo ! un pseudo classe, mystérieux, et un peu dangereux aussi… oui bon, ok, j'arrête de me la jouer…) ; **Hélière** (je suis contente que mon timing te plaise : que penses tu de ce nouveau record que je viens d'établir ? la suite est déjà là ! Pour tes questions sur l'expérience sexuelle que Duo a, je ne vais pas te répondre, ça gâcherait trop de choses. Idem pour Heero d'ailleurs. Pour l'intérieur de la 'Demon' de Duo, je suis d'accord que ça doit être impressionnant. Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu, et tu ne sais pas tout… enfin, merci pour ta review de taille gargantuesque. Et surtout, n'oublie pas, malgré la terminale, ménage toi des pauses… pour m'écrire des reviews ! Bisous) ; **Andromeda Aries** (non, non, ne sois pas timide, je jure que je mange les reviews, mais pas ceux qui les envoie ! Etre reviewvore, c'est un régime strictement végétarien. En tous cas merci de tous tes compliments, car je me nourris aussi de compliments… je suis complimentivore. Bizz) ; **Edemi** (je suis vraiment ravie que tu aies pris un peu de ton temps pour m'envoyer une review, surtout si tu ne le fais quasiment jamais. C'est vrai que l'essentiel, c'est d'être lue et appréciée, mais parfois d'avoir un retour et pleins de compliments, ça motive à mort ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, je t'embrasse, bizz !) ; **whitangel** (je confirme, c'est bien un pavé que je traduis… heureusement que je l'aime, cette fic ! en tous cas merci de tes compliments, je ne me lasse jamais d'en recevoir !) Merciiiii encore !

_Et à propos, bon anniversaire à cette fic, puisque ça fait aujourd'hui un an que je mettais en ligne le premier chapitre ! _

* * *

**Abrasions (Chapitre 4) – part 1 / 2 **

Je ne fis pas ma sieste, cet après midi là, parce que j'avais vraiment trop de choses à faire pour me préparer pour la soirée chez Relena. Normalement, je dors tous les après midi, au retour de mes cessions de thérapie ; j'ai du mal à tenir tout le reste de la journée jusqu'au soir, si je ne le fais pas. Mais j'avais besoin de prendre une douche, et de me laver les cheveux, avant que Heero ne rentre de son travail, alors je pris la décision de ne pas la faire ; après tout, ça ferait mauvais genre de se pointer au Manoir Peacecraft avec les cheveux mouillés. J'espérais juste que je n'allais pas le regretter. Même si trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ma petite excursion dans la ceinture d'astéroïdes, j'étais encore loin d'être complètement rétabli.

J'ai failli ne pas en revenir du tout, de ce voyage, d'ailleurs. Affaibli par la déshydratation et la malnutrition, souffrant de plusieurs infections, et tout ça aggravé par mon séjour prolongé en gravité zéro, ma condition s'était rapidement détériorée pendant le trajet de retour. Je me rappelle de très peu de choses, après les premiers jours. J'ai une série de souvenirs incohérents qui, comme un métronome, oscillent entre Heero et Solo, entre la lumière et l'obscurité, alors même que je me balançais entre la vie et la mort. J'ai pas besoin de Freud pour me déchiffrer ça.

Ils m'ont dit que je ne m'en serais probablement pas sorti, si Heero et Quatre n'avaient pas décidé qu'une navette avec un médecin à bord viendrait à notre rencontre. Après tout, Heero n'avait pas la possibilité de faire grand-chose, avec juste les maigres fournitures médicales de mon vaisseau.

Ils stabilisèrent mon état, et me ramenèrent sur Terre. Puis il y eut un séjour horriblement long à l'hôpital, complété par de la thérapie, des évaluations, et des cessions avec des psychologues. Apparemment, j'avais passé une partie de mon temps dans la Ceinture, à parler avec des gens morts, et ce comportement avait alarmé Quatre.

Je remerciais Dieu chaque matin pour mon assurance maladie.

Quand on me déclara finalement exempt de toute psychose majeure, et physiquement assez guéri pour réussir à tenir dans une chaise roulante, ils me permirent de sortir de l'hôpital. Je finis, je ne sais pas trop comment, par atterrir chez Heero. A ce jour, je ne suis toujours pas sûr d'avoir eu mon mot à dire dans cet arrangement ; c'était juste ce que tout le monde supposait qu'il allait se passer. Je ne savais pas comment me battre contre ça. Je pouvais de toute façon difficilement retourner sur ma 'Demon' tout seul, en tout cas pas pour l'instant. Je ne voulais vraiment pas retourner avec les Sweepers ; bien sûr c'est une super bande de potes, mais Howard me regardait avec cette… _culpabilité_ inscrite sur tout son visage, à chaque fois qu'il me voyait. Ça l'avait vraiment traumatisé, de m'écouter m'éteindre lentement à l'autre bout du système solaire. Je n'étais pas prêt à supporter ce genre de surcharge émotionnelle. Ils étaient trop nombreux, et chacun d'entre eux semblait vouloir me taper dans le dos, et me dire des choses qu'ils avaient pensé ne jamais avoir l'occasion de me dire. J'avais décidé que je ne pourrais pas rester avec eux, le jour où Kurt s'était pointé à l'hôpital pour me rendre visite. Je lui avais rendu sa médaille militaire, celle qu'il m'avait donné pour me porter chance avant que je ne m'envole pour ce maudit boulot. Il s'était assis sur le bord de mon lit, avait tenu ma main, et… avait pleuré. L'homme, qui durant la guerre, apprenant qu'il allait perdre sa jambe, avait accueillit la nouvelle simplement en baissant les yeux et en murmurant, "Eh bien, j'avais dit que je devais perdre un peu de poids". Je ne pouvais pas supporter ça. C'était trop lourd à porter. Je me sentais meurtri de partout, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, sur mon corps et sur mon âme. Et… sur mon cœur.

Aurais-je refusé d'aller chez Heero, si j'avais eu le choix ? Je ne sais pas. C'était encore tellement énorme que je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je voulais accepter les promesses que nous nous étions faites mutuellement, je voulais sortir mon rêve brisé de la petite boite où il avait été enfermé, et voir si on pouvait le réparer pièce par pièce. Mais, pour moi au moins, ces choses que nous nous étions dites faisaient parti d'un rêve enfiévré… Je me retrouvais à douter parfois, entre ce qui avait été réellement dit, et ce que j'avais simplement fantasmé.

Entre le traumatisme physique et les troubles émotionnels, je pense que j'aurais accepté de vivre dans une cage avec les lions de Trowa, au cirque, si quelqu'un m'avait dit que c'était ce qu'on allait faire. Je n'avais pas l'énergie pour argumenter ou discuter. Je pris simplement le chemin du moindre effort. N'importe quoi, pourvu qu'on ne me fasse pas prendre de décision. Je crois que même mon âme était lasse. D'une certaine manière, j'étais encore en état de choc.

Comment ai-je pu être libéré de l'hôpital, alors que j'étais dans cet état là ? Ben, je suis un super bon acteur, vous vous souvenez ?

Et pour arranger les choses, d'avoir revu Heero et les autres gars après si longtemps avait fait resurgir des souvenirs. Ça me donnait des cauchemars. J'avais rêvé de ce bâtard de Jensen pour la première fois depuis la guerre. Je me retrouvais à passer trop de temps, juste assis à réfléchir… et tous ces souvenirs me faisaient songer à cet amas de choses que j'avais passées trois ans à enterrer aussi profondément que le Grand Canyon.

Heero avait un appartement avec deux chambres, et il me laissa au moins avoir mon propre espace ; il n'abusa pas, au moins là-dessus. Ce fut sans doute la seule chose qui sauva ma santé mentale, d'avoir cette pièce où je pouvais me retirer quand les événements me dépassaient. C'était pas pareil que de rentrer à la maison, sur ma 'Demon', mais bon, vu mon état, coincé dans une putain de chaise roulante jusqu'à ce que la thérapie me fasse regagner un peu de force musculaire, c'était quand même le mieux que je pouvais espérer.

Je hais complètement la sensation d'être dépendant. D'aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir, je me suis toujours débrouillé tout seul. Mes souvenirs les plus anciens sont de courir à travers rue avec d'autres orphelins. On se protégeait mutuellement ; on surveillait nos arrières les uns pour les autres… mais il fallait quand même toujours savoir se démerder seul. Une bande ne pouvait jamais se permettre d'avoir certains de ses membres qui sont des poids morts. Je suppose que la seule fois dans mon existence où j'ai été un peu dépendant, ça a été pendant cette brève période où j'ai vécu à l'Eglise Maxwell.

Donc je me sentais frustré, et gêné, presque claustrophobe, parce que j'avais besoin que ma rééducation progresse et que je puisse à nouveau me débrouiller seul. Ça m'emmerdait encore plus que je ne veuille bien l'admettre, d'être redevable à… putain, _à tout le monde_ ! Heero et Wufei pour être venu me chercher. Quatre et Trowa pour tout l'argent et le temps qu'ils avaient dépensé pour monter cette opération de secours. Howard et Kurt et le reste des Sweepers à cause de ce que je leur avais fait enduré. Enfin, avec eux au moins, j'avais l'impression que la balance était un peu plus équilibrée, puisque j'avais effectivement sauvé l'entreprise de Howard et, par conséquent, leur gagne-pain.

Une partie de mes profits allaient actuellement servir à payer une place à quai pour mon vaisseau, ici, en ville. Howard avait proposé de la garder, mais j'avais insisté pour l'avoir plus proche de moi, même si je ne pouvais pas y aller pour l'instant. Je pense que Kurt avait compris assez bien ce que je ressentais, et s'était chargé de la déplacer pour moi. Peu de gens semblaient capable de comprendre cela ; 'Maxwell's Demon' était ma putain d'maison. Je vivais à bord de cette navette depuis plus de deux ans, à quai ou dans l'espace. Tout mon temps, et mon argent, avait été investis pour elle ; elle était tout ce que je possédais au monde.

Maintenant, je me retrouvais à avoir plus, _beaucoup_ plus, en la personne de Heero Yuy. Mais je n'étais pas sûr de savoir ce qu'était ce 'beaucoup'. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire rentrer ça dans la tête ; je ne parvenais pas à intérioriser l'idée qu'il ait pu ressentir des sentiments pour moi pendant toutes ces années. On avait juste commencé à creuser ce mystère pendant le voyage de retour de la ceinture d'astéroïdes, mais ensuite j'étais tombé malade. Et d'une certaine manière… nous n'avions plus retrouvé l'occasion d'en parler à nouveau. Les événements s'étaient précipités, sans que je sois jamais capable de dire 'du calme ! Je suis paumé !' Lorsque je fus à nouveau assez lucide pour reconnaître mon environnement, j'étais à l'hôpital avec Heero qui défendait férocement sa position à mes côtés, et qui prenait des décisions majeures à ma place, comme si c'était naturel. Pendant longtemps, j'en fus heureux. Je n'étais pas _en état_ de prendre soin de moi-même. Heero était là pour prendre le relais, jamais très loin, aussi doux et attentif que si on avait été ensemble depuis des années. Il se passa des semaines avant que je ne récupère assez de cellules cérébrales pour questionner sa présence constante à mes côtés, et je découvris qu'il avait pris un putain de congés sans solde de son foutu travail. Et quand j'avais enfin pensé à demander, il m'avait répondu comme si c'était une évidence. J'étais choqué. Voilà, en peu de mots, à quoi se résumait notre relation. Il avait cette conviction ferme que nous étions… 'ensemble', je veux dire, comme un couple. Il semblait afficher le pire sourire de Mona Lisa à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur moi, comme s'il pouvait voir au travers de moi. Il prenait soin de moi, comme s'il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était à lui de le faire. Comme si nous avions un accord que lui seul comprenait.

Moi, de mon côté, je me sentais complètement paumé. Perdu et submergé, et comme si j'avais raté la première partie du film. J'arrivais pas à concevoir comment on avait pu aller du point A jusqu'au putain de point Z et demi, et ce qu'était devenu le reste de l'alphabet. Au début, je n'eus pas la force d'argumenter à propos des détails. Bordel, y'avait pas grand-chose à argumenter de toutes façons. Je me sentais totalement impuissant. Et lorsque vint le moment où je me rétablis un peu, nous étions déjà installé dans une espèce de routine, et je n'avais aucune idée de comment me révolter et dire 'temps mort', alors que le jeu était terminé depuis 10 minutes.

Je passai presque un mois à l'hôpital ; plus de trois semaines entières. Je ne me rappelle quasiment rien de la première. Hors de l'hôpital, je fus confiné dans cette chaise mille fois maudite, pendant tout le mois suivant. J'avais des cessions de thérapie tous les jours. Ce fut le plus long mois de toute mon existence. J'ai cru que j'allais péter les plombs. La nuit, je me retirais dans 'ma chambre' et je chialais dans l'oreiller jusqu'à l'épuisement total, puis je dormais comme une souche. Le seul point positif de ce mois là fut que j'étais tellement fatigué, qu'en général je ne rêvais pas.

Il nous fallut une semaine de discussion, à Heero et à moi, pour que je le persuade enfin de reprendre son putain de boulot. Il attendit néanmoins jusqu'à ce qu'on m'autorise à faire des sorties limitées en dehors de la thérapie. Quand vint enfin ce jour, je l'accueillis avec un mélange de soulagement et d'anxiété. Ça allait être la première fois que j'allais me retrouver tout seul depuis la Ceinture d'astéroïdes.

Prenez ça comme vous voulez, mais c'était une putain d'épée à double tranchant.

Enfin seul, criait une partie de moi ! Douce solitude ; une chance inespérée d'écouter ma musique et de sortir de ma chaise roulante quand bon me semblerait, sans que Heero se précipite à mes côtés en me reprochant d'en faire trop.

Seul… pour la première fois, pleurnichait l'autre moitié de moi. Horrible, isolé, froid… silence. Seul.

Heero m'avait préparé mon déjeuner et l'avait laissé dans le frigo, placé avec soin dans un rayonnage assez bas pour que je puisse l'attraper depuis ma chaise. Il avait fait appel au propriétaire la veille, afin d'installer une prise téléphonique dans ma chambre, pour qu'il y ait une extension près de mon lit. Il m'avait préparé mon petit déjeuner avant de partir, m'avait appelé 4 fois dans la journée, et était rentré tôt.

J'aurais pu en rire, si je n'avais pas été aussi reconnaissant de le voir revenir. Ce jour m'ébranla jusqu'à l'âme ; je n'avais pas compris à quel point mon pauvre vieux psyché était traumatisé, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve en train de composer d'une main tremblante le numéro de Heero au travail, juste entre son deuxième et son troisième appel. J'avais réussi à me forcer à raccrocher avant que ça ne sonne, mais ça m'avait sacrément foutu la trouille de ne pas être capable d'attendre quelques heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre du boulot.

Il avait ramené à la maison des plats à emporter, quelque chose qu'il ne fait jamais, et il me fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il avait fait ça afin de ne pas avoir à me laisser pour aller faire la cuisine. Il s'installa sur le canapé avec moi, et se contenta juste de me tenir dans ses bras. Aucun d'entre nous ne dit rien, mais je sais qu'il sentit la tension dans mes muscles, et les battements douloureux de mon cœur. Encore une fois, j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait voir à l'intérieur de ma tête, que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il savait à quel point son absence m'avait abattu. Parfois, j'avais la sensation qu'il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur moi.

Il me transporta jusqu'à mon lit ce soir là, et pour la première fois depuis la Ceinture d'astéroïdes, il s'allongea avec moi, enroulé contre mon dos. J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais il se contenta de rire tout bas, et d'embrasser le sommet de mon crâne. "Dors, baka."

Je me détestais d'avoir autant besoin de lui, et j'étais bêtement irrité qu'il _sache_ que j'en avais besoin.

Je dus l'obliger à aller bosser le jour suivant, et insistai pour qu'il n'appelle pas aussi souvent. Il n'appela que deux fois mais revint quand même tôt. Je l'étonnai en ayant préparé le dîner, mais je fus moi-même surpris quand cette tâche aussi simple m'épuisa tant, que je m'endormis sur le canapé avant même d'avoir mangé ma part.

Graduellement, les choses s'arrangèrent, alors que lentement, mais sûrement, je regagnais des forces. Nous nous installâmes dans ce qui doit avoir été enregistré comme la relation la plus étrange de l'histoire connue. A tout point de vue, on agissait comme un foutu vieux couple marié. Heero partait au travail chaque jour, et revenait le soir à la maison pour trouver le repas sur la table. Quand mes forces s'améliorèrent, je passai mes journées à me remettre en forme, prenant un taxi en cours de matinée pour aller au centre de rééducation, pour ma thérapie. Ensuite je retournais à l'appartement, où une sieste m'était indispensable, avant que je puisse me lever pour préparer le dîner. On passait nos soirées, roulés en boule ensemble sur le canapé, à regarder la télévision, ou à lire, ou parfois à jouer aux cartes. Puis on regagnait chacun nos chambres respectives pour y passer la nuit séparément.

On s'embrassait pour se souhaiter bonjour, au revoir et bonne nuit. Mais cela n'alla jamais plus loin. De toutes façons, je ne pense pas que j'étais prêt à aller plus loin, physiquement ou mentalement, et je crois que Heero le sentait également.

La crainte débilitante d'être seul finit par s'adoucir ; ça ne s'en alla pas d'un coup cependant, et ça m'effrayait un peu quand j'y réfléchissais. Alors la plupart du temps, je ne voulais pas y penser, et pendant que Heero était au boulot, chaque jour, je me contentais de mettre ma musique et d'attendre en subissant.

Et au nom du ciel, pourquoi suis-je assis ici, à brosser mes cheveux et à réfléchir à tout ça ? En partie parce qu'apparemment, c'est tout ce que je suis capable de faire désormais, de m'asseoir et d'essayer de comprendre ce qui est arrivé à ma putain de vie. En partie aussi parce que cette soirée chez Relena me foutait les jetons, je ne voulais pas y aller. Cette femme ne m'apprécie pas, ne m'a jamais apprécié… ne m'appréciera jamais. Je n'étais pas fou de joie à l'idée de passer une soirée, engoncé dans un foutu smoking, à errer dans son manoir de dentelle et de satin, à jouer des coudes au milieu de gens avec qui je ne serais jamais capable d'avoir une conversation.

La brosse à cheveux se prit dans un autre nœud et ça me fit jurer, au point que j'envisageai de la balancer à travers la pièce.

Des doigts calmes la prirent de ma main, et la voix de Heero s'éleva, "Là… laisse moi faire."

Je sursautai, choqué pour la centième fois par sa capacité à m'approcher si près sans que je sache même qu'il était dans la pièce. Je ne l'avais pas entendu rentrer dans l'appartement.

Par automatisme, je penchai la tête en arrière pour échanger un baiser tendre, puis je restai assis, renfrogné, à regarder le mur, pendant qu'il s'installait debout derrière moi, pour terminer soigneusement de me démêler les cheveux.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda t-il doucement, sa voix pleine de tendresse et d'inquiétude.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Je lui devais déjà tellement, et lui, il voulait juste que je l'accompagne à cette stupide soirée. C'était mesquin de ma part de ne pas vouloir y aller, je le savais. On s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse acte de présence, à cause de son rang dans les Preventers, et il m'avait demandé de me joindre à lui. Comment aurais-je pu lui refuser ça ?

"C'est juste… que la journée a été longue." Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge.

"Ta thérapie ne t'a pas posé de problème aujourd'hui ?" Il était toujours prompt à soupçonner un problème, depuis le jour où la clinique l'avait appelé au travail parce que j'avais… forcé un peu trop et que je m'étais évanoui au milieu d'une séance.

"Non." Je soupirai, et souhaitai trouver un moyen de le distraire, mais soudainement, il fit ce truc qui me rend complètement dingue ; il lut mes putains de pensées.

"Tu sais… " sa voix paraissait un peu amusée, "tu n'aurais pas autant de difficulté avec Relena si tu ne lui tendais pas la perche."

"Bordel, j'ai pas besoin de lui tendre la perche !" j'assenai sèchement. "Elle est snob. Elle me regarde comme un putain de criminel à chaque fois qu'elle me voit !"

Il soupira doucement, et je fus aussitôt désolé d'avoir crié ; ce n'était pas de _sa _faute si Relena était une connasse, après tout.

Il posa la brosse, et me mit sur pied, me tournant pour que je lui fasse face, m'observant longuement et minutieusement pendant une minute avant de me sourire largement. "Elle est juste jalouse de tes cheveux."

Ce sens de l'humour est un truc qui me prend encore par surprise, et je restai une minute à cligner des yeux avant que le rire ne m'échappe. Je le laissai me prendre dans ses bras, et appuyai ma tête sur son épaule.

"Est-ce que tu suggères que je partage mes secrets de beauté capillaire avec elle ?" je murmurai, le laissant dissiper ma mauvaise humeur.

Il ricana. "Je dis juste que je t'ai vu te faire accepter par des prostituées autant que par des chiens des rues… je ne comprends pas pourquoi une diplomate te donnerait autant de mal."

J'aurais voulu lui dire que c'était elle qui rendait les choses difficiles, avec son petit nez levé en l'air, juste parce que j'étais, horreur de l'horreur, un orphelin et de mon propre aveu, un ancien pickpocket. Sa Majesté ne pouvait pas imaginer une vie où une personne pourrait être obligée de faire des trucs dont ensuite, elle ne serait pas très fière. Ou bien… peut être que le problème venait du fait que certaines des choses qui la choquaient le plus étaient celles dont je retirais une certaine dose de fierté. Après tout, j'avais été un _super bon_ pickpocket !

"Il faut encore qu'on s'habille," je lui dis après quelques minutes passées dans le creux de ses bras, à essayer d'aspirer un peu de cette force infinie qu'il a en lui.

Il s'écarta pour me dévisager. "Duo… tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de…"

Je l'interrompis avec un sourire, rangeant toutes mes inquiétudes dans la boite, au fin fond de ma tête. "Je peux pas te laisser aller t'amuser tout seul," je balançai avec sarcasme, et je vis le froncement de sourcil qui me disait qu'il n'était pas dupe. "Va t'habiller," je lui dis fermement, et il quitta ma chambre avec un soupir.

Je terminai de coiffer mes cheveux, me brossai les dents, et examinai ma petite personne sans y trouver rien à redire. Il n'y avait pas un seul cheveu qui ne soit pas en place, lorsque j'eus fini de me préparer ; pas un putain de détail que Relena pourrait me reprocher. Je me fis face dans le miroir, et me jurai également que je garderais ma putain de grande gueule fermée. Il était hors de question que je mette Heero dans l'embarras juste pour le plaisir de tirer quelques salves sur Mademoiselle Merveilleuse.

Je fus prêt avant Heero, et m'assis dans le salon en attendant, manquant de peu de piquer un petit somme, alors que mon corps m'informait à grand coup de pied dans le cul qu'il avait pris l'habitude de cette petite sieste de l'après midi, merci beaucoup.

Je me levai du canapé quand il revint dans la pièce, et il me sourit. "Honnêtement, tu es très élégant."

Ce coup d'œil appréciateur qu'il me lança me prit par surprise, et je me retrouvai à court de réparti ironique.

Il alla jusqu'au placard, sortit nos manteaux, et revint vers moi avec le plus étrange des sourires sur son visage.

"Souviens toi quand même," murmura t-il près de mon oreille alors qu'il m'aidait à mettre mon pardessus, "peu importe l'attention que tu suscites… tu reviens à la maison avec moi ensuite."

Cette phrase me choqua tellement que je n'émis même pas d'objection à ce qu'il m'aide avec mon manteau. Je me retrouvai, une nouvelle fois, avec le sentiment de patauger au milieu de choses qui me dépassent, mais cette fois ci, il me fallait m'arrêter et questionner ce qui arrivait, juste un peu. Nous allions sortir ensemble, en public, dans un cadre social, pour la première fois… C'était pas comme d'être ici, ensemble mais seuls dans l'appartement, où je pouvais me débattre à loisir avec ma confusion.

"Heero…" Je me sentis rougir. "Est ce que nous… Je veux dire… Est ce que c'est…"

"Un rendez vous ?" acheva t-il à ma place, un sourire affectueux sur ses lèvres. "Est-ce que… tu veux que ça en soit un ?"

Je détestai cette manière qu'il avait de me laisser la responsabilité de choses comme ça. Je ne sus pas quoi dire, et restai là, debout, à le regarder pendant une minute. Est-ce que j'avais envie de me pointer à cette grosse soirée huppée au bras de Heero ? Etais-je prêt à sortir dans le monde et à laisser les gens savoir que nous étions 'ensemble' ? Par l'enfer, je n'étais même pas encore sûr que nous soyons un couple. Mais je ne voulais pas être celui qui dit non… malédiction, je ne savais simplement pas quoi lui répondre.

"Non," me dit-il, le lisant dans mes yeux. "Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de ce genre de pression en plus en ce moment."

Ça me tordit l'estomac, et je dus baisser le regard. 'Je… je suis désolé…" je murmurai.

"Tu n'as pas à être désolé, Duo," me dit-il chaleureusement en me forçant à relever le menton pour rencontrer son regard. "C'est pas leurs affaires, bordel."

Je faillis lui demander _qu'est ce _qui n'était pas leurs affaires, mais me tus à la dernière seconde. _Maintenant_ n'était vraiment pas le bon moment.

"On va être en retard," je le prévins, et nous quittâmes l'appart pour la soirée. Heero conduisait, évidemment, et moi j'avais du mal à rester éveillé. J'espérais vraiment retrouver d'autres personnes que je connaissais, Wufei, ou Sally, ou bien même Noin, juste pour que j'aie quelqu'un avec qui converser lorsque Heero serait occupé ailleurs.

Voûté sur mon siège, j'essayai de conserver une expression neutre sur mon visage, en dépit du fait que j'avais la sensation d'être conduit à la potence.

"Assez chaud ?" me demanda Heero à un moment donné, tendant la main pour prendre la mienne.

"Je vais bien, pourquoi ?" je répondis, troublé.

"C'est juste que tu avais l'air d'avoir froid," il haussa négligemment les épaules. "Je sais à quel point tu détestes le froid."

Je tentai de me souvenir quand donc est ce que je lui avais dit ça, mais je ne pus pas. A nouveau, je me retrouvais avec ce sentiment étrange qu'il connaissait tous mes secrets.

Nous arrivâmes vraiment trop tôt à mon goût. Heero s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée, et un grand type en uniforme vint prendre la voiture pour aller la garer. Heero lui donna un pourboire, et cela me fit réaliser que je n'avais pas d'argent sur moi, je n'avais pas pensé à prendre mon portefeuille. Dieu, j'espérai qu'aucune situation ne se présenterait où j'aurais à filer un pourboire à quelqu'un.

Une jeune femme nous accosta dans l'entrée et prit nos manteaux, donnant à Heero un ticket de retrait, et je fus bien obligé d'être impressionné par la putain d'efficacité avec laquelle cette 'soirée' était organisée. Une autre dame nous croisa une minute plus tard, nous présentant des coupes de champagne sur un plateau. Heero en prit une, mais je déclinai poliment ; l'alcool et un corps en pleine thérapie ne s'entendent pas bien ensemble. Nous nous éloignâmes sur le côté, et moi je regardai la manière dont les invités suivants passèrent au travers du système d'accueil qu'on venait juste de traverser. Je ne pouvais plus vraiment penser à tout ça comme à une simple soirée ; ç'avait été préparé avec plus d'organisation que certaines des missions que j'avais faites pendant la guerre.

Heero nous fit bouger, quittant le vestibule pour la salle principale où tout le monde semblait s'être rassemblé. Putain, le lieu était incroyable. J'avais l'impression de dériver à l'intérieur d'une pièce de cristal taillé. Tout étincelait, tout brillait. Je détestais avoir à l'admettre mais… c'était foutument impressionnant, mais d'une manière tape à l'œil, excessive et prétentieuse. Avant d'entrer dans cette pièce, j'avais eu l'impression désagréable que mon smoking était trop habillé. Maintenant, en regardant les autres invités, je me sentais carrément terne. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Heero, et l'expression indéchiffrable qu'il affichait faillit me faire soupirer ; il faisait sans doute ça tout le temps, et ne semblait même pas se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait. Ses yeux scannaient les gens, et occasionnellement, il inclinait la tête en croisant le regard de certains d'entre eux. Je fis l'effort d'arrêter de rester bouche bée devant cette salle de cristal, digne d'une conte de fée, et reportai également mon attention sur la foule. Il n'y avait pas un seul visage que je connaissais, à part un ou deux que j'avais vu aux infos. Je crois qu'un soupir m'échappa.

"Duo ?" me questionna doucement Heero.

Je lui balançai un grand sourire. "Est ce que tu as apporté ta copie du 'Who's who' de la Politique Terrienne ? J'ai laissé le mien dans mon autre smoking."

Il rit et prit une gorgée infime de sa coupe. Je réalisai que le geste était plus important que la boisson même, et je me mis à regretter de ne pas avoir pris un verre moi aussi. C'était vraiment plus un accessoire qu'autre chose. "Oh, tous ceux qui sont _quelqu'un_ seront là ce soir."

Eh bien, voilà qui expliquait certainement _ma _présence, songeai-je, mais je gardai mes pensées pour moi.

Il me regarda avec une expression étrange pendant un instant, puis ses yeux me quittèrent pour retourner à leur examen de la foule. Peut être avait-il enfin noté combien je me sentais mal à l'aise, mais tout ce qu'il dit fut, "si jamais tu te retrouves embarqué dans une conversation, contentes toi d'évoquer la Conférence au Sommet des prochains mois, et tu pourras passer les 20 minutes suivantes simplement à hocher la tête sagement."

Je reniflai, et lui balançai un sourire. "Toi alors, tu sais comment faire passer un bon moment à un gars," je murmurai avant même d'avoir pu m'en empêcher.

Je réussis à lui extorquer un rire cependant, alors je pense que ma réplique n'était pas trop mauvaise.

Puis, la Reine de ce putain d'monde fit son entrée. Je dus contenir un rire sombre, et souhaitai vraiment avoir un de ces verres comme accessoire, pour pouvoir me cacher derrière. Relena s'était vraiment planté de carrière quand elle s'était dirigée vers la politique, au lieu du monde du spectacle.

Elle était vraiment belle, et au cours des dernières années pendant lesquelles je ne l'avais pas vue en personne, elle avait abandonné la coiffure de petite fille et les uniformes scolaires. Elle apparut au sommet du grand escalier, et j'envisageai un instant qu'il avait dû être construit uniquement en prévision de ce genre de moment. Enfin… ce moment là, et des milliers d'autres moments identiques. Elle portait une robe fourreau bleue et argent, de très bon goût et sacrément sexy, et sa chevelure était apprêtée dans un style très chic. Elle fit une pause dramatique au sommet des marches, s'assurant que tout le monde prenait le temps de remarquer qu'elle était _arrivée_, avant de commencer gracieusement sa descente. Je tentai de toutes mes forces de ne pas espérer qu'elle allait glisser et tomber. Vraiment… je tentai.

La salle, qui était devenue silencieuse pendant ce moment dramatique, retourna à son niveau sonore précédent. Heero s'approcha de moi et murmura, "Arrête ça," avec un sourire affecté plaqué sur son visage.

Je rougis, et baissai la tête. "Même pas une petite chute ? Je peux même pas souhaiter une petite chute ?"

Je crus qu'il allait s'étouffer à mort en essayant de ne pas rigoler.

Je me retournai et pus suivre Relena qui progressait au travers de la foule, plus par le mouvement des gens autour d'elle que grâce à ma capacité à l'apercevoir ; elle n'est pas si grande que ça. Je fus soudain placardé par l'image mentale d'une lionne progressant dans les grandes herbes de sa savane.

Puis je réalisai qu'elle venait dans notre direction, et commençai à faire un plan mental de toutes les sorties de secours. Je n'avais pas du tout prévu de parler avec cette fille. J'avais supposé qu'elle serait bien trop occupée par ses devoirs d'hôtesse pour se préoccuper d'un petit rat d'égout. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de considérer la personne se tenant à mes côtés. Heero était à lui seul un putain d'aimant à Relena.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus de l'autre côté de la salle un dos qui ressemblait furieusement à celui de Wufei, et fis un mouvement dans cette direction. Une main, sur mon coude, me stoppa dans ma tentative.

"Duo," me morigéna t-il, "donne lui une chance… ça fait des années. Elle ne mord pas."

Je lui jetai un regard furieux. "Elle bouffe ses propres petits, peut être…" je murmurai, mais je ne pense pas qu'il m'entendit, et ensuite c'était trop tard.

"Heero," dit-elle, d'une voix chaude comme le miel, alors qu'il prenait sa main pour l'embrasser.

"Relena, tu es aussi ravissante que d'habitude," lui répondit-il sans à-coup, et elle lui adressa un sourire qui fit apparaître ses fossettes. Je dus me retenir pour ne pas rouler des yeux. Puis Heero se tourna vers moi. "Tu te souviens de Duo, n'est ce pas ?"

Ses yeux semblèrent m'apercevoir pour la première fois, et elle me fit face. Il y eut un moment glacial pendant lequel nous nous dévisageâmes.

"Bonjour Relena," je finis par dire, et je pense que je réussis à sourire plutôt gentiment.

Trois longs et complets battements de cœur passèrent avant qu'un sourire figé ne courbe ses lèvres parfaites, et elle répondit, "Bonjour… monsieur Maxwell."

Je laissai mon sourire poli se transformer en large sourire, et tendis la main pour capturer la sienne, calquant mon geste sur celui que Heero avait utilisé. Je vis ses yeux glisser sur les cicatrices de mes mains, et je sentis ses doigts se crisper. En tant que Reine du monde, elle ne pouvait pas retirer sa main comme ses yeux me disaient qu'elle voulait le faire. Doucement, et délibérément, je frôlai le dos de sa main avec mes lèvres, résistant de justesse à l'envie de passer ma langue sur sa peau, juste pour voir si je pouvais la faire pousser un cri aigu.

"Ah…" je souris en fixant ses yeux de glace, tandis que je relevais la tête. "Je m'excuse pour ma rudesse… Mademoiselle Peacecraft."

Je fus ravi de provoquer le fameux reniflement dédaigneux, sans doute trop bas pour que quiconque l'entende, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça sans lui faire savoir que j'avais entendu, alors je lui fis un clin d'œil. Elle retira sa main vivement.

"Je suis si contente que vous sembliez… aller mieux," murmura t-elle, fixant un point quelque part au dessus de mon oreille droite.

"Eh bien merci," j'inclinai la tête et dus me retenir de sourire férocement. Elle n'avait donc pas été si surprise de me voir, après tout. Si elle était au courant de mon état de santé, alors elle devait savoir où je résidais actuellement. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça. "Je suis surpris que la santé d'un simple ferrailleur ait été assez important pour être porté à votre attention."

Elle se raidit un instant, et je sus que j'avais marqué un point, mais elle le couvrit efficacement. "Quand la santé de cette personne affecte le cercle de mes amis, il est naturel que cela soit porté à mon attention."

Je souris légèrement. "Ironique, n'est ce pas ? Que le cercle de vos amis soit connecté au cercle de _mes_ amis ?"

J'avais l'impression qu'on était deux chiens en train de pisser pour délimiter notre territoire, et au milieu, il y avait Heero, notre os à tous les deux.

"Ironique ?" demanda t-elle doucement. "J'aurais plutôt dit… improbable." Puis elle se détourna pour accueillir d'autres invités.

"Un point pour la Princesse," je murmurai dans ma barbe, la regardant s'éloigner dans l'herbe du Serengeti sans même un cheveu dérangé, qui aurait indiqué qu'elle venait juste d'essayer d'étriper la gazelle nommée 'Maxwell'.

Une main vint se poser sur mon épaule pendant un instant, et en pivotant je vis Heero avec un air abasourdi sur son visage. "Ok… je suis prêt à admettre que vous deux, vous ne deviendrez sans doute jamais de grands amis."

Je dus me retenir de commenter ça, car la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut _sans dec', Sherlock ?_ Et ça ne semblait pas très approprié pour la circonstance.

Je lui souris mais j'eus du mal à empêcher mes mains d'aller se dissimuler dans mes poches. Ça ne se fait pas, de se balader en smoking avec tes paluches rentrés dans tes poches. Il remarqua le mouvement avorté et fronça les sourcils.

"Fait pas ça," me dit-il avec un soupçon d'irritation dans la voix. "Ne la laisse pas te faire sentir…" commença t-il, mais je l'interrompis d'un haussement d'épaules.

"Le seul truc qu'elle me fait sentir, c'est agacé," je lui annonçai fermement. "Ce sont mes mains et mes cicatrices… gagnées honnêtement. Je m'en fous, de ce qu'elle pense."

Son sourire revint, mais ensuite un homme que je ne connaissais pas approcha Heero et nous entraîna dans une conversation sur la Conférence des mois prochains, et je faillis éclater de rire.

Voilà comment cette putain de soirée commença. Je ne comprenais pas ce genre d'événement ; au bout d'une demi heure, j'étais prêt à courir dehors pour aller hurler. Au bout de la troisième personne à venir demander son avis à Heero sur cette future Conférence, j'étais malade à en crever de toute cette affaire, et prêt à rentrer à l'appartement. Moi, j'aurais plutôt cru qu'il faudrait payer des gens pour qu'ils acceptent de venir à cette foutue 'soirée', et pendant plusieurs minutes, je m'amusai à imaginer certains de ces gens jetés dans une soirée organisée par les Sweepers.

Je laissai la voix de la femme aux cheveux gris, qui saoulait actuellement Heero pour des détails de sécurité, passer au dessus de moi sans même m'atteindre, laissant vagabonder mes yeux sur la foule autour de moi. Je finis par repérer cette personne que j'avais prise pour Wufei plus tôt, et fus enfin capable de confirmer son identité lorsqu'il se tourna et que je pus voir son profil. Il était avec Sally Po, que je n'avais pas vue depuis des années. Avec un sourire contrit pour Heero, je m'excusai et me mis en route dans leur direction.

Wufei et Sally semblaient être 'ensemble', et ça me fit sourire pendant que je traçais mon chemin au milieu de cette élite élégante. J'entendis de la musique commencer à jouer et plusieurs des obstacles qui avaient parsemés ma route s'évanouirent lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers une salle adjacente qui contenait apparemment un orchestre et une piste de danse.

"Non." J'entendis Wufei grogner alors que j'arrivais, et je surpris un sourire fripon sur le visage de Sally.

"Non quoi ?" je m'enquis en guise d'introduction, et son sourire s'élargit quand elle se tourna pour m'étreindre.

"Duo !" s'exclama t-elle en me prenant franchement dans ses bras, et non pas une de ces petites accolades délicates que les gens échangent normalement dans ces rassemblements guindés. "Comment vas-tu ?" voulut-elle savoir lorsqu'elle me lâcha, et je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'elle souhaitais vraiment savoir. Elle ne se contentait pas de demander poliment.

"Beaucoup mieux," je l'assurai, et je lui souris largement en la matant de bas en haut. Elle était vraiment ravissante, et toujours aussi rebelle ; elle était la seule femme présente dans la salle à porter un tailleur pantalon. Il était parfaitement coupé, elle le portait admirablement bien, et surclassait un bon nombre des femmes tout autour qui pourtant la regardaient de haut. "Tu es magnifique !" je lui dis chaleureusement. "Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas pu trouver mieux que _lui_ comme rencart ?"

Elle rigola avec moi tandis que Wufei nous lançait un œil noir.

"J'aurais dû le savoir," elle secoua sa tête tristement, mais il y avait un éclat pétillant dans ses yeux. "Il ne veut même pas danser avec moi."

"Quoi !" je m'exclamai, feignant l'horreur. "Quel goujat !"

Wufei soupira, parvenant à jouer le rôle du martyr, même ici.

Une idée démoniaque me prit soudain et je me tournai vers Sally avec élégance. "Eh bien… _Je_ vais danser avec vous, Milady."

Son expression se fit aussi dépravée que la mienne, et elle prit mon bras tendu. "Eh bien, merci Milord… ce serait charmant."

Je la conduisis sur la piste de danse et j'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir son geste quand elle se tourna pour lancer un clin d'œil à Wufei, alors que nous nous éloignions.

La musique était lente, bien entendu, et j'en fus content ; je n'aurais de toutes façons rien pu supporter d'autre. Elle mit sa main dans la mienne et vint se caler au creux de mon bras avec un petit rire, puis nous commençâmes à bouger au rythme de la musique.

"Combien de temps avant qu'il ne se précipite ici, à ton avis ?" je lui demandai.

Elle pencha la tête et me sourit d'une oreille à l'autre. "Je ne sais pas… Il déteste _réellement_ danser. Il pourrait bien ne pas venir, tu sais. Il se peut que tu sois coincé avec moi."

"Eh bien," je souris, "être coincé à danser avec la plus belle femme de cette foutue soirée… voilà ce qu'on appelle de la torture."

Elle s'empourpra jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, et donna une tape badine sur mon oreille. "Ça suffit, Duo Maxwell. Remballe ton charme."

"Awwww…" je murmurai, "tu m'enlèves tout mon plaisir."

"Oui, eh bien on sait tous les deux que tu n'es pas intéressé…" elle me sourit, mais je suppose que mon sourire à moi dût vaciller un peu. "Duo, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?" je questionnai, me demandant exactement ce qu'on racontait sur moi derrière mon dos.

Elle cligna des yeux, confuse. "Je suis désolée… je pensais que toi et Heero… je veux dire…"

Elle paraissait tellement déconcertée que c'était impossible d'être fâchée avec elle. "Pas besoin de t'excuser," je soupirai, "je suppose que je suis le seul à être embrouillé à propos de ma relation avec Heero."

Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge. "Eh bien, Duo, c'est pourtant assez clair, ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre."

"Ah bon ?" je soupirai encore, et me demandai pourquoi diable j'étais en train d'avoir cette conversation avec une personne que je n'avais pas vue depuis plus d'un an. On tournait et glissait sur la piste de danse, mais on aurait tout aussi bien pu être dans un autre monde. "Parfois, je suis juste pas très sûr."

Elle me sourit et ôta momentanément sa main de mon épaule pour tirer un coup sur ma tresse. "Tu es _très _sûr… c'est juste que tu ne le sais pas. Les choses que tu as dites quand tu étais hospitalisé… ton cerveau ne sait peut être pas ce qu'il se passe, mais ton cœur, lui, le sait."

Ce fut mon tour de rougir, et je fronçais les sourcils. "Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Quelles choses ?"

Elle imita mon air renfrogné et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pendant une minute. "J'étais venu te voir plusieurs fois quand tu étais à l'hôpital… et puis il y a les choses que Wufei m'a raconté, sur le voyage de retour de la Ceinture…" Elle arrêta de parler brutalement, et me regarda d'un oeil perçant. "Est-ce que Heero ne t'a pas parlé de tout ça ?"

"Non… je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir ce que 'tout ça' est… qu'est ce que tu essaies de me dire ?" je me sentais vaguement perturbé, et il me fallait me concentrer pour continuer à suivre la musique.

Son visage laissa passer une pointe de colère, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être dirigé contre moi. "Tu sais… en fin de compte ; les hommes sont des créatures stupides. Il faut vraiment que tu t'asseyes avec Heero pour avoir une belle et longue discussion, Duo."

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui poser une autre question, mais il y eut soudain une tape sur mon épaule.

"Est-ce que je peux te l'enlever," demanda la voix presque maussade de Wufei, et je rencontrai le regard de Sally.

"Si Milady le souhaite ?" je demandai innocemment.

Elle irradiait presque et me fit un clin d'œil. "Milady le souhaite énormément," elle soupira et je vis le visage de Wufei s'adoucir lorsque je tendis la main de Sally vers lui. Je m'éclipsai rapidement.

Ça me prit environ trente secondes pour comprendre que j'en avais vraiment trop fait, et qu'il était sans doute temps que je retrouve Heero pour lui demander de me ramener à l'appartement.

_(à suivre...)_

* * *

_Voici donc la première moitié de ce chapitre 4. La suite ne devrait pas trop tarder (je suis hyper motivée décidemment…)_

_J'espère que vous avez tous et toutes apprécié l'apparition de Relena, la 'lionne du Serengeti' qui veut bouffer de la 'gazelle Maxwell' (j'ai trouvé cette image excellente)… et je vous laisse deviner ce qui va arriver, maintenant que Duo est seul et fatigué au milieu de cette soirée mondaine._

_Et puisque mes complaintes du chapitre précédent ont porté leurs fruits, je vais les renouveler ici : je suis reviewvore, nourrissez môa !_


	10. Abrasions part 2

**The Ion Arc**

_Gundam Wings n'appartient ni à Sunhawk, qui a néanmoins écrit cette fabuleuse histoire, ni à moi, qui ne suis que l'humble traductrice. Hélas…_

_Avertissements : POV Duo, yaoi, angst, langage cru_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Gazelle Duo VS Lionne Relena, deuxième round !! Vous avez hâte, hein ?? Alors sans plus attendre, je m'occupe des RAR et je vous laisse aller lire. Bizz !

**RAR** **anonymes :** **drakichou** (pour toi, un message spécial : ton email ne passe pas dans les Reviews, alors si tu peux, va dans mon profil, et regarde mon email à cet endroit : je vais le rajouter pour que tu puisses m'écrire direct. Bizz, et je vais essayer d'updater E4M rapidement aussi !) ; **vanilly** (alors oui, je pense qu'il faut que tu combattes ta timidité et que tu me laisses des centaines de reviews !!! En tous cas merci de tes compliments, tu as eu du bol dans un sens de découvrir la fic pendant l'été, tu as eu les 8 premiers chapitres d'une coup ! A une prochaine fois j'espère ) ; **BlackSheep AnT** (coucou, je vais faire de mon mieux pour updater E4M rapidement, et NAM aussi si ça t'intéresse… bref, je suis motivée et productive, génial, non ? Mais… dis moi, qui contrôle ta connexion ? Bisous!) ; **elise** (merci beaucoup, j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite ! Bizz) **whitangel** (tu peux te répéter autant que tu veux, ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre ! Et le côté réaliste des persos est ce qui donne toute sa valeur à cette fic. Bisous) ; **Andromeda Aries** (je suis persuadée que la suite ne va pas te décevoir… de toutes façons, c'est impossible d'être déçu dans cette fic ! Bisous A.A.) ; **Hélière** (coucou, dois-je déduire de ta review que la lecture de Descartes passe avant ma fic ? Je suis toute déçue… je te signale que ça manque un peu de Yaoi, les auteurs des Lumières… enfin, je suppose que tu n'as pas le choix, sinon tu me lirais en priorité, n'est ce pas ? Bizz) ; **yohina** (moi aussi je suis contente d'avoir du temps pour traduire en ce moment… du temps pour écrire en général. Mmmh, tu prétends que tu n'aimerais pas être à la place de Duo, mais moi je prédis que d'ici quelques chapitres, tu rêveras d'être à sa place…) ; **emi** (merci beaucoup, et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant) ; **Edemi** (ma motivation est au top, et je te laisse découvrir de quoi Relena va être capable…), et puis les autres (**Bibou** ; **Catirella** ; **White Damon** **heavenlyJo** ; **Siashini** ; **Naw** ; **legolas 94** ; **Ali-shan** ; **Kelidril** ; **JustShadows **; **Natanaelle** ; **EyPi** ; **ptite clad** ; **ElangelCaido **; **Xiao-Mai** ; **MiSs ShInIgAmI** ; **naughtymily** ; **Flo ShadowSpirit** ; **didi** ; **Black Sharne** ; **marnie02** **; otite la frite**), je vous ai déjà répondu sur vos mails !!

**PS :** Naw, ce chapitre est pour toi, car je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre une semaine pour avoir la suite, alors que j'avais prévue de finir samedi dernier !! Et en plus, je n'ai même pas d'excuse valable… (sauf la paperasse dont on a parlé sur msn) juste la flemme… et mon écran qui a viré au vert, ce qui me tue les yeux !!! Bizz ma puce.

* * *

**Abrasions (Chapitre 4) – part 2 / 2 **

_Ça me prit environ trente secondes pour comprendre que j'en avais vraiment trop fait, et qu'il était sans doute temps que je retrouve Heero pour lui demander de me ramener à l'appartement._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je quittai la piste de danse sur des jambes flageolantes, et jetai un coup d'œil dans la salle principale, sans pour autant le voir immédiatement. Je me mis à réaliser soudain que j'avais supposé que nous mangerions ici, et je n'avais donc pas dîné ; cet état de fait contribuait probablement beaucoup à ma sensation de vertige.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur les gens qui entouraient le bar disposé à un bout de la salle, et j'observai assez longtemps pour être sûr que personne ne payait. Je patientai jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait moins de monde, puis je m'approchai. Il y avait un homme plutôt corpulent devant moi, et j'attendis patiemment pendant qu'il invectivait et se lamentait auprès du pauvre gars préparant les boissons, tout ça à propos de la qualité du brandy, avant qu'il prenne enfin son verre et se barre.

"Quel crétin," je murmurai en regardant le type s'éloigner en bousculant la foule.

Le barman laissa échapper un ricanement, puis parut horrifié, et essaya de le réprimer. "Puis-je vous aider, monsieur ?"

Je lui souris en retour. "Vous pouvez commencer par ne pas m'appeler monsieur… je suis pas _si_ vieux que ça."

Il me renvoya mon sourire, et je m'approchai plus près pour m'appuyer sur le bar, autant pour le soutien que pour le reste. "Je me demandais si vous pourriez m'aider avec un peu de camouflage ?"

Son sourire s'effaça un peu, et je secouai la tête pour le rassurer ; je suppose que ça avait paru un peu bizarre.

"Ecoutez… j'ai été… pas très en forme ces derniers temps, et je me sens un peu chancelant, là. J'aurais bien voulu boire quelque chose, mais je n'ai surtout pas besoin de quelque chose d'alcoolisé…" Oh, n'était-ce pas embarrassant.

Mais le gars s'éclaira. "Je sais exactement ce dont vous avez besoin," et il se mit à sortir bouteilles et récipients. "On se prépare ça, parmi les domestiques, quand on a été en service dans l'une de ces réceptions pendant trop longtemps."

Il commença avec une base de jus d'orange, et je le regardai avec amusement tandis qu'il rajoutait du miel, et une espèce de poudre. "Vitamine C," m'informa t-il avec un large sourire, tout en continuant à mesurer et mélanger. "Fort en protéines et en sucres, absolument pas de caféine ni d'alcool. Et tout ça déguisé…" il plaisanta en finissant de remuer le shaker, et en le versant dans un grand verre pour me le présenter, "comme un Screwdriver."

"Parfait !" j'applaudis en prenant le verre et en goûtant. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin ; pas aussi bien que de s'asseoir devant un bon repas, mais au moins ça m'aiderait à tenir jusqu'à ce que je puisse sortir d'ici, et en plus ça ressemblait précisément aux autres boissons qui dérivaient aux mains des invités dans la salle. Une fois encore, je parcourus la pièce des yeux pour trouver Heero, mais je ne le vis toujours pas. Je me retournai vers mon bienfaiteur, et lui souris un peu plus.

"Et en plus ça a très bon goût !" je lui dis, mais je le surpris à me regarder bizarrement.

"Monsieur… est ce que vous allez bien ?" dit-il, "vous êtes un peu pâle tout d'un coup."

J'avalai une autre gorgée de ma boisson, et tentai de me stabiliser.

"A peu près," je murmurai en continuant à m'appuyer sur le comptoir, espérant que je ne ressemblais pas à un ivrogne. "Et mon nom, c'est Duo… je croyais qu'on avait laissé tomber le _monsieur._"

Il s'empourpra, baissant la tête et parlant doucement, il me dit, 'Moi, c'est Greg." Ses yeux vérifièrent les alentours, et je me rendis compte qu'il aurait probablement des ennuis si on l'entendait s'adresser aux invités par leur prénom.

"Ecoute voir, Greg," j'imitai sa voix basse. "Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit… _vraiment_ tout près… où je pourrais m'asseoir quelques minutes ? Je vais vraiment mourir de honte si jamais je m'évanouis à la soirée de la Reine du Monde."

Plus je restais là, pire je me sentais. Je repris une gorgée de mon verre, mais ça n'allait pas agir assez vite. Je reconnaissais très bien cette sensation de tremblements et d'étourdissement, et je savais qu'il me fallait m'asseoir quelque part, ou bien j'allais le payer très cher.

Greg jeta un regard aux environs, et je le vis prendre contact d'un coup d'œil avec une des filles qui se promenait dans la foule avec des plateaux. Il lui fit un signe de la main, et ils conspirèrent ensemble pendant une minute. Elle prit sa place derrière le bar, et Greg me signala de le suivre. Ce n'était pas loin, Dieu merci, et il me mena dans une petite pièce mitoyenne, où je m'effondrai quasiment sur un canapé. Une minute plus tard, je levai enfin la tête, et regardai autour de moi.

"C'est la salle de repos des employés," m'informa t-il. "Tu ne devrais pas être importuné ici." Il fronça les sourcils, "Est-ce que ça va aller ?"

Je lui adressai un sourire blême, et acquiesçai. "C'est juste que je ne m'étais pas autant activé depuis… des mois," je frottai mes yeux du revers de ma main, et tentai de retrouver mes marques. "Je ne vais pas te créer des problèmes, n'est ce pas ?"

Son visage se fit espiègle. "Nan. Personne vient jamais ici… on n'a pas vraiment de pauses assez longues pour que ça vaille le coup."

Je rigolai, et bus un peu plus de sa concoction vitaminée. "Je crois que j'ai été vraiment idiot aujourd'hui. D'habitude je fais une sieste l'après midi après ma thérapie, et en plus j'ai sauté le dîner…" mes mots moururent peu à peu, tandis que je m'étonnai de cette soudaine diarrhée verbale. Qu'est ce qui me prenait ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes, et il s'accroupit en face de moi. "Tu es ce pilote, c'est ça !" s'exclama t-il. "J'aurais dû réaliser quand j'ai vu tes cheveux !"

Avais-je oublié de mentionner que j'étais passé au journal ? Des ex-pilotes de Gundams se mobilisent pour sauver un ancien équipier, spectacle à 11 heures ! Jésus… Je n'avais pas besoin de ça.

Je soupirai pesamment. "Coupable," je marmonnai en espérant qu'il n'allait pas faire parti de ces gens qui se sentaient obligés de m'expliquer à quel point ce que j'avais fait était stupide en acceptant ce boulot de récupération.

"Tu es un veinard d'avoir de pareils amis," lâcha t-il et il me fit sourire ; ça, c'était pas la réaction habituelle.

"Ouais," je lui confirmai, "je sais."

"Est-ce que ça va aller ? Est-ce que je devrais aller chercher quelqu'un ?" Il semblait troublé, maintenant qu'il réalisait pleinement ce que j'avais voulu dire quand j'avais dit que je ne me sentais 'pas très en forme.'

J'y réfléchis un peu ; songeai à l'envoyer trouver Heero, mais ensuite je me mis à imaginer la scène qui suivrait, quand mon colocataire/petit ami/jesaispasquoid'autre, arriverait ici à pleine vapeur, et probablement me porterait dans ses bras pour me sortir de là. Ça me fit frissonner. "Mon… colocataire n'a pas encore remarqué mon absence. Si c'est ok, je pense que je vais juste me reposer ici un peu, et voir si je peux récupérer quelques forces."

Il sembla un peu coupable. "Il faudrait que je retourne bosser…"

Je lui fis signe d'y aller, "Vas-y… Tout va bien."

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, et je lui souris encore. "Merci, mon pote."

Il me sourit en retour et enfin, je fus seul. Je soupirai et bus autant de ma potion jus d'orange que je le pus, puis je posai le verre sur la table à mes côtés. J'allais me reposer, ici, jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de marcher sans tomber, puis j'irais trouver Heero pour lui dire qu'il devait me sortir d'ici.

Je renversai ma tête en arrière, contre le mur et pris plusieurs profondes inspirations, essayant de calmer mes tremblements. Je détestais la manière dont la moindre petite activité me lessivait. Parfois, je doutais que ma force revienne jamais. C'était comme si j'étais face à une bataille pénible, sur une montagne sans sommet. Je finis par somnoler tout en ruminant les choses étranges que Sally m'avait dites. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais voulu.

"Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?" Ce fut le son strident d'une Relena Peacecraft très en colère qui me ramena à la réalité. Je clignai des yeux, me sentant étourdi et désorienté. Bordel, où j'étais ?

Ça me prit une minute pour rassembler mes esprits ; apparemment, j'avais du dormir un petit bout de temps, parce que les tremblements avaient diminué, mais sans doute pas plus d'une heure, parce que j'avais toujours un étrange frémissement dans mes entrailles.

Je me renfrognai quand je la vis, puis réalisai que Heero était derrière elle. Je remarquai qu'il tendit la main pour fermer la porte, et je le bénis intérieurement pour ses efforts de garder ça privé.

"Quoi ?" demandai-je bêtement, frottant encore mes yeux pour en chasser le sommeil.

"Tu vois quel sorte de personne il est, Heero ?" éclata t-elle, son aversion intense envers moi clairement visible dans ses yeux.

"Non, Relena," dit Heero patiemment, "Je ne vois pas…"

Elle l'interrompit. "Il est tellement ivre qu'il a dû se glisser dans les quartiers des domestiques pour cuver son vin !" Ses joues étaient rouges et elle était tellement furieuse que ses mains tremblaient. Je ne sais pas sûr de savoir laquelle de ces deux choses la choquaient le plus : 'ivre' ou bien 'quartier des domestiques'.

Je secouai la tête. "Je ne suis pas…"

Elle ne m'offrit jamais la chance de finir cette phrase, ses yeux pointant d'une manière significative le verre sur la table. "Je ne veux pas de ce… ce… poivrot digne du caniveau dans ma maison !"

Je dus étouffer l'impulsion d'exploser de rire. Poivrot digne du caniveau ? D'où est ce qu'elle sortait cette merde ?

"Rel… Mademoiselle Peacecraft…" je commençai, mais Greg choisit ce moment pour revenir se glisser dans la petite pièce. Il portait un petit paquet enroulé dans une serviette de table.

"Duo… Es tu…" dit-il avant même d'avoir complètement ouvert la porte, puis il se figea, comme une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture. Je vis ses yeux s'élargir lorsqu'ils passèrent sur Relena, Heero et moi en une série d'aller et retour, et je compris que le pauvre gamin risquait de sérieux problèmes.

"Qu'est ce que tout cela signifie ?" éclata à nouveau Relena, mais cette fois c'était dirigé contre Greg.

"Je…" commença t-il, ses yeux croisant les miens pour quémander de l'aide. Je me levai du canapé et je vis qu'il était prêt à dire mon nom.

Comme tout le monde dans la pièce me tournait le dos, je lui soufflai 'Maxwell' et cela l'aida à reprendre son rôle d'employé. Il s'inclina légèrement en direction de Relena.

"Monsieur Maxwell ne se sentait pas très bien, M'dame," l'informa t-il platement, et je hochai la tête pour l'encourager. J'avais l'impression que son boulot était en jeu. "Il m'a demandé de lui trouver un endroit où il pourrait s'asseoir quelques minutes."

"Et vous avez amené un… invité dans la loge des domestiques ?" aboya t-elle, sa voix devenant perçante. Je pouvais voir qu'elle allait reporter toute sa colère sur lui. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en prendre à moi comme elle le voulait, mais Greg était bien plus vulnérable.

Je choisis ce moment pour les interrompre, faisant signe à Greg de dégager de cet enfer aussi vite qu'il le pourrait.

"Relena," je lui dis doucement, utilisant délibérément son prénom pour attirer son attention vers moi. "En tant qu'invité dans ta demeure, j'ai demandé à l'un de tes employés de me trouver l'endroit le plus proche pour me reposer. Il faisait simplement son travail. Si le fait que je sois dans cette pièce te pose un problème, alors tu peux t'en prendre à moi."

Greg recula lorsque Relena tourna son attention vers moi.

"J'ai un problème avec le fait que tu sois dans ma maison," répondit-elle. "Je ne t'ai pas invité ici."

"Il est venu avec moi," dit Heero rudement, mais j'avais un peu de mal à le déchiffrer. Derrière eux, je vis Greg disparaître complètement.

"Il… n'est pas le bienvenu ici," continua t-elle, et ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les miens. Nous restâmes debout à nous regarder en chiens de faïence, et j'en vins à me questionner sur la profondeur de sa haine pour moi. Finalement, elle tourna les talons et sortit en trombe de la pièce.

Heero bouillonnait ; je pouvais le voir à la manière dont ses poings se serraient sur ses côtés, et à la crispation de sa mâchoire. Je n'étais juste pas très sûr de savoir contre lequel de nous deux se dirigeait sa colère.

"Attends ici," dit-il, et il fit demi tour pour suivre Relena. Je n'avais pas la force de deviner si c'était ma tête ou celle de Relena qu'il voulait dégommer. Bordel, j'étais trop fatigué, et malgré tous mes masques et mes attitudes glaciales… j'étais un peu blessé. Je ne lui avais jamais rien fait, à cette fille. J'avais sauvé sa putain de vie à plus d'une occasion. Les cicatrices sur mes mains, qui la révulsaient tellement, avaient été obtenues en combattant dans la guerre… _sa_ putain de guerre, si on y va par là. Parce qu'à la fin, c'était pour elle qu'on s'était tous battu… battu pour ses idéaux et ses rêves. J'avais aidé à faire en sorte que son rêve de paix devienne réalité, mais je n'étais pas le bienvenu dans la foutue tour d'ivoire qu'était sa maison. Je vis Greg jeter un coup d'œil furtif par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

"Putain, comment je peux choper un taxi ?" je lui demandai, et il me fit signe de le suivre.

Au diable 'attendre ici'. J'étais fatigué d'attendre.

Il m'emmena vers l'arrière, dans les cuisines, et j'imaginais sans peine que c'était le genre de choses qui enragerait sa royale majesté. Là, il utilisa un téléphone pour appeler une compagnie de taxi, et à la dernière minute, avant que je parte, il pressa dans mes paumes le petit paquet qu'il portait tantôt. Il s'avéra que c'était un sandwich ; il s'était rappelé de ce commentaire que j'avais fait à propos de mon dîner oublié.

Je me promis de vérifier d'ici quelques jours, que le gamin avait encore son boulot.

Je commençai à donner au chauffeur l'adresse de l'appart de Heero, puis je réalisai soudainement que je n'avais pas d'argent sur moi pour le payer quand on serait arrivé. Avant même de pouvoir y réfléchir, je lui donnai l'adresse du port spatial où mon vaisseau était à quai. Où _mon _foutu chez-moi était.

Sur le chemin, je mangeai le sandwich sur le siège arrière du taxi. A notre arrivée, je fus sûr que le chauffeur pensait que je voulais le rouler pour sa course, car je dus lui demander d'attendre que je revienne avec l'argent.

"Ouais… bien sûr, mon gars," marmonna t-il en roulant des yeux.

Il fut vraiment surpris quand, non seulement je réapparus, mais en plus je lui filai un sacré bon pourboire pour le dédommager de l'attente. Je le regardai disparaître avant de monter à bord de mon vaisseau.

C'était étrange, comme retour à la maison. Ça faisait presque trois mois depuis que j'avais été à bord de ma 'Demon'. L'expérience était encore plus surréelle, car ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais appontée là. Mon dernier souvenir au sein de cette coquille de noix, c'était au retour de la ceinture d'astéroïdes, et j'étais tellement malade que c'était Heero qui pilotait.

Et l'une des dernières choses qui m'avait frappé l'esprit avant que je ne tombe dans l'inconscience, avait été que Heero Yuy et Chang Wufei étaient restés à bord de ma navette pendant toute une semaine.

Le vaisseau d'un pilote, c'est… comme une fenêtre sur son âme. C'est un endroit très privé, presque une extension de lui-même. J'ai vu des vaisseaux décorés de manière bien étrange, à l'occasion. On vit et travaille dans ces embarcations, alors quand on en vient à l'aménagement… bon eh bien ce sont toujours des vaisseaux spatiaux qui doivent fonctionner, alors ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de latitude. En revanche, quand on en vient à la peinture, là, c'est un peu différent. Les navettes des Sweepers sont probablement parmi les plus inhabituelles que j'ai jamais vues, parce qu'il y a tellement de mains qui ont participé aux touches finales.

Mais 'Maxwell's Demon' est à moi, et rien qu'à moi. Je n'avais jamais eu de partenaire, jamais eu de second. Tout, dans ce vaisseau, était de ma conception, ma décision, avait été mis là de mes mains.

Je possède un certain nombre d'aptitudes artistiques, alors quand le temps était venu pour moi de décorer l'intérieur de mon vaisseau, j'avais retroussé mes manches, sorti la peinture, exposé mon âme et saigné toutes ma douleur, ma frustration, mes espoirs et mes peurs partout sur les murs.

Je marchai dans mon vaisseau maintenant, et essayai de retrouver cette synchronisation, tentai de redécouvrir un petit bout de qui j'étais. Mes pas sonnaient creux au travers de ma 'Demon' alors que je la parcourais, comme si elle était en colère contre moi pour ma longue absence.

"Désolé, ma fille," je lui murmurai. "Ces derniers mois ont été plutôt mauvais."

Elle était silencieuse, comme à son habitude.

Une fois dans le poste de pilotage, je parcourus des yeux les murs couleur de sang, mon regard errant sur les photographies des cinq Gundams et de leurs pilotes trop humains. Je recherchai l'image de moi dans la prison d'Oz, mes mains menottées ensemble, et du sang coulant sur mon visage. L'un des côtés de mon visage était tellement enflé que je me souvenais en avoir été aveuglé. Je songeai à ce que j'avais souffert pendant cette guerre… songeai à ce que j'avais été amené à faire ; les souffrances dans lesquelles je m'étais dépêtré. Je pensai à Relena, qui ne voulait pas toucher mes mains.

Je quittai la cabine de pilotage, et errai le long du corridor en direction de ma cabine. Il y a une ligne de personnages peints sur le mur de droite de ce couloir. Alignés comme s'ils attendaient leur tour pour entrer voir le cockpit. Solo est le premier de la ligne, regardant droit devant lui avec une expression ennuyée sur son visage. C'est le Solo de mes souvenirs, à l'âge où il est mort, et non celui, adulte, que j'ai halluciné dans la Ceinture. Derrière lui, il y a les autres enfants qui sont morts de la Peste, certains sont maussades, d'autres ont un sourire, la petite Becca a les joues striées de larmes. Sœur Hélène est derrière eux, comme si elle les tenait en rang devant elle, et je sentis un pincement au cœur, de savoir quelle différence ça aurait pu faire dans leur courte vie s'ils avaient vécu pour la connaître. Le Père Maxwell arrive en suivant, aussi grand et impressionnant que dans mes souvenirs, mais avec ce sourire qui adoucit sa carrure imposante. Il doit courber légèrement la tête, pour tenir debout dans mon corridor. Derrière lui viennent les autres gens que j'avais connus et qui étaient à l'Eglise la nuit où elle avait brûlée ; la femme qui s'occupait des livres, Rafe, l'homme qui nettoyait en échange d'une place pour dormir, les pauvres âmes qui avaient juste été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. En dernière place dans la file, venait la pauvre fille que Jensen avait tuée la nuit précédent celle où il avait essayé de me tuer, moi.

A la fin de la ligne de mes morts se trouve la porte de ma cabine, et je m'y rendis aussi, levant les yeux vers mon ciel constellé d'étoiles. Cela me réconforta, et je faillis me laisser aller à me recroqueviller dans mon propre lit, mais ma 'Demon' m'appelait toujours, se sentant négligée, alors je continuai.

Je passai devant la porte de la cambuse, sachant que je ne trouverai pas de réconfort dans cette pièce au ciel bleu ombragé de nuages et au sol couleur gazon. Mes pas me portèrent vers la soute à cargaison, même si je ne voulais pas vraiment aller par là.

Il fait froid, là en bas, et je frissonnai en palpant les interrupteurs des lumières. Les cinq Gundams m'observaient depuis le mur de gauche, alors que les ruines de l'Eglise Maxwell se dessinaient sur ma droite. Je fis le tour du périmètre, laissant les souvenirs remonter vers moi. Ma tête commença à me faire mal.

Qu'est ce qui m'était… _arrivé_ ? Où était Duo Maxwell dans toute cette pagaille ? Qu'y avait-il entre Heero et moi ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit aussi sûr de moi ? Comment pouvait-il être si positif à propos de ce que je ressentais et de ce que je voulais, alors que je n'en étais pas certain moi-même ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il semble capable de lire mes putains de pensées, parfois ? Alors que… moi je ne semblais même pas être capable de deviner ce qu'il ressentait… ce qu'il pensait. Est-ce qu'il y avait une faille en moi ?

Je fis un tour complet, et me retrouvai confronté au mur du fond, encore vierge. Quelque chose m'aiguillonnait ; je sentis la muse me pousser vers le mur. Je résistai ; je savais que je n'avais pas la force pour l'une de mes transes artistiques version 'laissons saigner mon âme'. La fresque murale de l'Eglise Maxwell m'avait prise des jours entiers et je n'avais pas soufflé un seul instant avant que ce ne soit terminé. Sans dormir, sans manger. Ma muse est une bâtarde sadique et implacable.

Mais je commençais à 'voir' des images sur ce mur, et je sus que je devais les capturer avant qu'elles ne s'en aillent. Je résistai juste assez longtemps pour retourner dans ma cabine, abandonner le smoking au profit d'autres fringues, et pour programmer ma musique sur les hauts parleurs du vaisseau. Je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder ce qui allait jouer.

Puis je partis chercher mes peintures et mes pinceaux, et me contentai d'espérer que j'étais assez fort pour ça.

Des images fantômes bougeaient sur ma 'toile' géante lorsque je revins avec mon matériel et l'installai dans la soute à cargo, alors je laissai la musique m'envahir, fermai les yeux à tout ce qui n'était pas ici et maintenant, et laissai la muse s'amuser avec ce qui restait de mon âme.

Parfois, ça donne l'impression d'essayer de capturer les fantômes de papillons, mais vous ne pouvez pas regarder directement leur image, sinon ils s'envolent. D'autres fois, c'est comme si une partie de la peinture était déjà là, et je me contente de recopier, tellement c'est clair. Le temps se suspend, et la vie, en dehors de l'acte de peindre, cesse d'avoir de l'importance. La muse est exigeante, ne prenant en compte ni la faim, ni la soif, ni les muscles fatigués ou les os douloureux. L'image est tout ce qui compte, et je n'ai d'autre choix que de suivre là où elle m'entraîne, et de faire de mon mieux pour représenter ce qu'elle me dit.

Je n'ai aucune idée du temps que cela me prit. Et je n'ai pas la moindre idée non plus de comment j'y parvins. Quand la fresque murale fut faite et que la muse me libéra, j'étais à deux barreaux du sommet de l'escabeau, et en une seconde je réalisai à quel point l'idée avait été mauvaise. La palette et les pinceaux tombèrent de mes mains aux nerfs insensibles, et je tombai après eux. J'eus quand même le temps, en un instant, d'apercevoir ce que j'avais crée, avant qu'un vertige nauséeux ne me submerge. L'image s'imprima dans mon cerveau, alors que j'étais étendu sur le sol froid de la soute à cargaison, emmêlé dans les barreaux de l'escabeau, avec de la peinture formant lentement des flaques autour de moi.

C'est la salle de bal du palais de cristal de Relena. C'est étincelant, et ahurissant de beauté. Moucheté de lumières féeriques et de chandeliers en larmes de cristal. Le magnifique escalier tournant est là, dans l'arrière fond. Il y a des fleurs, savamment arrangées, posées à peu près partout. Mais la salle n'est pas remplie de monde, comme elle l'a été lorsque je l'ai vu dernièrement. Il n'y a qu'une seule paire de danseurs, Heero et Relena. Elle porte sa robe froufroutante bleue et argent, et lui son smoking noir parfaitement taillé. La peinture les a surprit au milieu d'un de leur tournoiement, sa robe tournoyant autour d'eux. Ils semblent parfaits ensemble, à danser seuls sur le sol de marbre poli.

Mais il y a d'avantage à voir dans la peinture… comme c'est toujours le cas. Le palais de cristal est vu en coupe, et dehors, il neige. Il y a un petit groupe de gens à l'extérieur, debout près de l'une des larges porte fenêtres. Je suis la figure centrale, tout de noir vêtu comme je le faisais souvent pendant la guerre, portant un long manteau noir fluide. Il y a des enfants tout autour de moi, des enfants des rues et des orphelins, vêtus de haillons. Plusieurs d'entre eux ont leur visage pressé à la fenêtre, regardant danser le couple à l'intérieur. Moi, je ne regarde pas du tout le couple de danseurs. Mes yeux sont baissés vers un petit enfant qui tient ma main, et qui m'implore du regard, me désignant la fenêtre avec sa main libre. Comme s'il me demandait pourquoi nous sommes dehors dans le froid et la neige, alors qu'il y a un endroit si beau et chaud si près de nous. Sauf que sous cet angle, la salle de bal ne parait plus si magnifique. Ça semble…creux… vide. Le marbre apparaît froid et implacable. Les lumières sont trop crues et rudes par rapport aux silhouettes des enfants entassés dans la neige. Soudain, c'est devenu un portrait de l'excès et de la décadence.

Puis ma vision commence à se colorer de gris, et je reconnais finalement quelle musique n'a pas arrêté de jouer en boucle dans mes oreilles.

'... 'Cause I remember all the times I tried so hard ('…Parce que je me souviens de toutes les fois où j'ai essayé si fort)  
And you laughed in my face 'cause you held the cards. (Et tu me riais au nez parce que tu détenais toutes les cartes)  
I don't care anymore. (Maintenant je m'en fous)  
And I really ain't bothered what you think of me (Et je ne m'inquiète plus de ce que tu penses de moi)  
'Cause all I want of you is just to let me be. (Parce que tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu me foutes la paix)  
I don't care anymore D'you hear? I don't care no more. (Maintenant je m'en fous Tu m'entends ? Je m'en fous pas plus)  
I don't care what you say (Je m'en fous de ce que tu dis)  
I never did believe you much anyway. (Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment cru de toutes façons)  
I won't be there no more (Je ne serai plus là)  
So get out of my way. (Alors degage de mon chemin)  
Let me by (Laisse moi passer)  
I got better things to do with my time (J'ai d'autres choses à faire de mon temps)  
I don't care anymore (Maintenant je m'en fous)  
D'you hear? I don't care anymore (Tu m'entends ? Maintenant je m'en fous)  
I don't care no more (Je m'en fous pas plus)  
You listening? I don't care no more (Tu écoutes ? Je m'en fous pas plus)

No more! (Plus jamais !)  
You know I don't care no more! (Tu sais que je m'en fous pas plus)

No more, no no more (Plus jamais, non plus jamais)  
No more, no no more (Plus jamais, non plus jamais)  
No more, no no more... ' (Plus jamais, non plus jamais…')

Ça se répétait dans ma tête quand je finis enfin par succomber aux ténèbres et être englouti.

Me réveiller dans un endroit étrange et ne pas savoir comment j'étais arrivé là commençait à devenir une foutue habitude qui m'agaçait fortement.

Les alentours étaient suffisamment familiers pour que le mot 'hôpital' me vienne à l'esprit rapidement. La sensation d'un truc qui gratte et qui tire sur mon bras se traduisit par la mention 'intraveineuse' tout aussi vite. Mais je dus chasser le flou dans mes yeux avant de pouvoir comprendre pourquoi mon autre main ne voulait pas bouger. Je trouvai Heero assis sur le bord du lit, ma main droite tenue fermement dans les deux siennes, sa tête baissée, son front reposant contre le dos de ma main.

Je serrai ses doigts pour lui faire savoir que j'étais de retour parmi les vivants, et quand sa tête se releva brusquement, je fus pris complètement par surprise par la douleur que ses yeux laissaient transparaître, nue et sanglante.

"Duo…" soupira t-il alors que je me contentai de rester allongé, à cligner des yeux, le regardant fermer ses paupières et combattre ses larmes. Heero… se battant pour ne pas verser de larmes. Ce fut suffisant pour faire trembler le monde sous mes pieds.

"Tout va bien," je lui dis, d'une voix rauque et peu assurée. "Je… vais bien."

C'était plus que je ne pouvais le supporter, de savoir que j'étais la cause de cette souffrance inscrite sur son visage. C'était la première fois, depuis le début de toute cette affaire, qu'il ne portait pas cette expression qui prouvait sa foi complète et absolue en 'nous'. Je vis le doute dans ses yeux pour la première fois. Je le vis me regarder et je sus que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, sa capacité à savoir constamment ce que je pensais, était prise en défaut. Pour la première fois, j'eus enfin l'impression que nous étions à égalité.

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler encore, mais ma gorge s'obstrua. Il lâcha ma main, m'apporta de l'eau, et m'aida à la boire.

"Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ?" je questionnai lorsque j'en fus capable, essayant de mon mieux de recoller les morceaux de mes souvenirs. "Quel… quel jour est-on ?"

D'avoir quelque chose à faire pour m'aider sembla le stabiliser un peu, et il reprit ma main lorsque j'eus fini de boire. "Nous sommes mardi," me dit-il calmement, je me renfrognai, essayant de faire le calcul. "La soirée était vendredi soir," ajouta t-il tandis que la douleur resurgissait dans ses yeux. "Je… je t'ai trouvé lundi après midi."

J'acquiesçai et attendis qu'il réponde à mon autre question ; ma tête me faisait trop mal, et je ne me sentais pas le courage d'aller déterrer les informations. Mais au lieu de cela, il commença par ses propres questions.

"Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui ?" me demanda t-il, son front plissé sous la confusion. "Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu ?"

J'entendis à nouveau sa voix furieuse, me demandant d'un ton sec de 'l'attendre ici', sans possibilité de discussion. Je sentis encore une fois ce frisson glacé dans mes entrailles, parce que je n'étais pas sûr de savoir contre qui sa colère était dirigée.

"Je… pensais que tu étais furieux contre moi," je murmurai alors que les souvenirs me revenaient, "et… Relena m'avait tellement énervé. Je voulais juste sortir de sa putain de baraque."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et les larmes menacèrent une nouvelle fois. "J'étais furieux contre _elle_. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle ait pu te dire ces choses. Je suis allé chercher nos manteaux, et quand je suis revenu… tu étais parti." Je sentis l'écho de sa panique et me senti coupable.

"Je suis désolé," lui dis-je, et je pus seulement presser ses doigts dans les miens. "Il fallait que je sorte de là… je ne pensais pas très clairement, je crois."

"J'ai fouillé partout," souffla t-il doucement, alors que sa main se levait pour venir caresser ma joue. "Je ne pouvais te trouver nulle part. Comment as-tu…?"

Je lui adressai un sourire fatigué. "Greg m'a fait sortir par les cuisines, et a appelé un taxi pour moi."

"Greg ?" questionna t-il, surpris.

Cela me poussa à réfléchir. "Le barman… le gamin qui m'a aidé à sortir." Dieu, est ce que ça remontait vraiment 4 jours ? "Heero… il faut que je m'assure que Relena ne l'a pas viré à cause de moi ; il s'est contenté de me rendre service."

Il hocha la tête et apporta ma main jusqu'à ses lèvres pour embrasser tendrement mes articulations. "Je vérifierai, je te le promets."

Mes paupières commençaient à se faire lourdes, et tout en luttant, je levai les yeux vers lui pour l'implorer. "Heero… je veux partir. S'il te plait… est ce qu'on peut rentrer à la maison ?"

Il cligna des yeux pendant une minute, et je ne fus pas sûr de comprendre ce que j'avais dit pour l'avoir autant pris par surprise, mais il me sourit finalement. "Demain, mon cœur," m'apaisa t-il alors que je m'enfonçai dans le sommeil.

Je _fus_ en effet libéré le lendemain, après une mise en garde très approfondie de la part de mon médecin, à propos de repas équilibrés et de ne pas en faire trop. C'est un gars bien, et pour un docteur, je l'aime plutôt bien. J'eus aussi droit à quelques remarques sur la profonde stupidité de mes actes, notamment d'être au sommet d'un escabeau à ce stage de ma convalescence. Il fut très clair sur le fait que j'étais chanceux de ne pas m'être cassé un os.

Le retour en voiture fut silencieux, et j'avais décidé avant même qu'on arrive qu'il était temps que Heero et moi ayons cette fameuse discussion. Il semblait encore… déstabilisé, et un peu moins sûr de moi d'une certaine façon ; j'avais l'impression que le terrain de jeu avait été mis à niveau, si l'on veut.

Il m'emmena à l'appartement et m'installa sur le canapé, trouva un plaid et l'enroula autour de moi, puis m'apporta un jus de fruit. Je finis par comprendre assez rapidement que, lui aussi, avait compris qu'il était temps qu'on discute, mais qu'il faisait tarder les choses.

"Heero," je fis cesser son agitation rien qu'au ton de ma voix. "Viens et assied toi."

Il resta à me regarder pendant un moment, constatant sur mon visage qu'il n'y avait plus moyen de remettre les choses à plus tard. Avec un soupir imperceptible, et un petit sourire coupable, il vint s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé. On se tourna tous les deux sur le côté pour pouvoir se faire face ; aucun d'entre nous ne parla pendant assez longtemps. Moi, je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de savoir par quel bout commencer.

"Heero… je suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire ça…" je finis par lâcher, et je fus étonné par l'expression d'horreur qui envahit ses traits.

"Duo… s'il te plait…" murmura t-il, mais je secouai la tête.

"Ecoute," je lui dis doucement, fixant mes yeux dans les profondeurs ambrées de mon jus de fruit. "Je… je suis tellement paumé. Je pense pas que je…" Je n'arrivais même pas à lui expliquer quelle ruine émotionnelle j'étais. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire qu'apparemment, je ne ressentais pas les choses à la manière dont le font les gens normaux. Je voulais lui dire que je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir des sentiments pour lui aussi… intenses que ceux qu'il avait pour moi… Mais c'étaient des mots qu'on ne s'était jamais même échangé entre nous.

Son front se plissa de confusion. "Duo, tu n'es pas… paumé. Tu es toujours en pleine convalescence. Tu dois te donner tu temps."

Je soupirai et mis de côté le verre de jus ; je n'en avais vraiment pas envie maintenant. "Ce n'est pas à propos de l'accident," je lui dis doucement. "C'est à propos de ce qu'il y a là dedans." Je portai ma main à ma poitrine et levai les yeux pour croiser son regard.

Il secoua à nouveau la tête. "Tout ça, c'est entremêlé, Duo," me dit-il fermement et j'eus à nouveau un peu la sensation qu'il regardait à l'intérieur de ma tête. "Tu n'as pas encore résolu tout ce que tu as traversé… tu n'as pas encore permis à tes fantômes de se reposer."

Je clignai des yeux, et ma main droite, inconsciemment, alla chercher les cicatrices de Solo sur mon avant bras gauche, pour les frotter. "Mes fantômes ne se reposent pas," je lui dis.

Il s'avança sur le canapé, s'approchant assez pour pouvoir me toucher et arrêter mes doigts avec les siens. "Je sais," ses yeux errèrent jusqu'à ma manche qui cachait les lignes successives des cicatrices qui couraient sur mon avant bras ; une pour chaque année depuis que Solo était parti. Je me souvins alors de cette nuit, il y a de ça bien des années, la nuit où il m'avait suivi parce qu'il pensait que j'étais tellement agité que j'aurais pu foutre en l'air notre couverture. Ça avait été l'anniversaire de la mort de Solo, et il m'avait observé pendant que je faisais la neuvième marque. Toutes ces années durant, je n'avais pas été sûr de ce qu'il avait vu ou non, n'avait jamais su avec certitude ce qu'il avait entendu. Maintenant je savais. Je me sentis rougir, mais ne pus arracher mon regard au sien.

"Tout ça arrive tellement rapidement…" je soufflai, essayant de lui faire comprendre.

Il secoua la tête avec un petit sourire triste. "4 ans, ça ne me semble pas si rapide, à moi. Ça aurait dû arriver à l'époque, s'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre… s'il n'y avait pas eu notre devoir…"

"Mais ce _n'est pas _arrivé à l'époque !" je sentis ma voix s'élever, et tentai de me reprendre. "Et maintenant…"

"S'il te plait, dis moi qu'il n'est pas trop tard," plaida t-il doucement en prenant encore ma main dans la sienne.

"Je ne sais pas," me fallut-il lui répondre. J'avais commencé cette conversation, mais soudain, c'était comme une balle descendant une colline, hors de mon contrôle. "Heero… j'ai eu tellement mal pendant tellement longtemps… je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça."

Il y eut à nouveau cette souffrance sanglante dans ses yeux, à laquelle je ne savais pas comment répondre.

"Je sais… je sais," me calma t-il, ses doigts enserrant les miens. "Je t'ai fait du mal. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal. Je voyais… j'entendais… et je ne savais pas quoi faire…"

"Je n'ai même jamais su ce que je t'avais fait pour… que tu me… détestes…" je chuchotai, exprimant ça pour la première fois à voix haute, et je fus surpris quand la douleur s'embrasa, aussi fraîche que lorsque ça avait été nouveau.

"Je ne t'ai jamais détesté !" gémit-il, lâchant ma main pour me prendre par les épaules. "Oh, Dieu ! Jamais ! Tu m'as volé mon coeur le jour même de notre rencontre !"

J'étais complètement déboussolé, là, et je le dévisageai à la recherche d'un mensonge, sans en trouver aucun. "Mais alors pourquoi diable as-tu envoyé ce putain de message demandant qu'on ne travaille jamais plus ensemble !" je pleurnichai, perdant la bataille contre ma vieille douleur.

"Parce que mes sentiments pour toi ont failli tuer Quatre !" s'écria t-il, me lâchant soudainement pour se relever, comme si les émotions qui semblaient le dévorer de l'intérieur ne pouvaient pas le laisser tranquillement assis. "Pendant cette foutue mission avec l'usine de Mobile Doll, avec… Jensen…" J'entendis sans peine la haine dans sa voix lorsqu'il prononça le nom de l'homme qui avait essayé de me violer. "Je ne pouvais pas penser normalement ! J'avais pris des décisions stupides… je me débattais tellement, à tenter de ne _pas_ te protéger, que je suis allé trop loin dans l'autre direction et… et je t'ai laissé te mettre en danger." Il me tournait le dos, comme s'il ne pouvait pas soutenir mon regard. "La nuit où on a fait explosé l'usine, j'aurais dû récupérer Quatre pendant que tu battais en retraite… mais au lieu de ça, j'avais tellement peur pour toi… j'ai été paralysé… Je…"

Il se tut, et tout ce que je pus faire, ce fut de rester là, assis, à contempler son dos. Le silence se prolongea un peu, le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, puis il se tourna pour me faire face. "Je suis désolé, Duo. Je suis tellement désolé…" il vint s'agenouiller devant moi et prit mes mains dans les siennes, portant mes paumes balafrées jusqu'à ses lèvres. "Ç'aurait dû être moi… j'aurai dû être celui qui…"

Je retirai vivement mes mains, horrifié par cette idée. "Non !" je claquai, fermant mes poings. "Ne… ne dis pas ça… Je…"

Il prit mon visage dans ses mains et me força à le regarder dans les yeux. "Je t'aime," me dit-il, d'une voix intense et vigoureuse, "et je sais que tu tiens à moi…"

"Comment diable peux-tu être aussi sûr de ce que je pense et de ce que je ressens, quand _je_ ne suis même pas capable de démêler tout ça ?" je m'écriai, brutalement à la limite de pouvoir me contrôler.

Il sembla infiniment triste alors, et presque… vaincu. "Tu peux combattre ça avec ta tête," me dit-il doucement, "mais quand tu étais malade, c'est ton cœur qui me parlait."

Je me souvins brusquement de ce que Sally avait tenté de me dire, et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque enfin la signification me frappa. J'avais babillé Dieu seul sait quoi, à Dieu seul sait qui, lors de crises enfiévrées de confession.

"Heero…" je haletai, horrifié, et je vis une lumière s'éteindre dans ses yeux lorsqu'il vit ma réaction à cette révélation.

Il me lâcha et s'assit sur ses talons. "Duo… tu étais malade… tu a failli mourir…"

Je tentai de me calmer, essayai de convaincre mes émotions de ce que mon cerveau savait ; ce n'était pas sa faute. C'était moi, qui avais blablaté, il ne m'avait pas forcé à dire quoi que ce soit ; il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'écouter.

"Je… j'ai l'impression que ma tête a été violée," je murmurai et, en état de choc, je le vis reculer comme si je l'avais giflé ; je n'avais pas prévu de dire ça à voix haute. "Heero ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas…"

Il m'arrêta en me touchant le bras. "Tu as tous les droits de ressentir ça," me souffla t-il doucement sans lever les yeux.

Je me sentis soudain très fatigué. "Je… j'ai besoin de… penser à tout ça pendant un moment," je finis par dire, et il acquiesça.

"Quoi que tu décides… ou que tu aies besoin…" il releva finalement les yeux. "Je t'aime et je veux que tu sois à mes côtés… pour toujours. Mais plus que ça… je ne veux plus jamais te faire du mal."

Il se leva de l'endroit où il était agenouillé, devant moi, et s'en alla. Ses épaules étaient courbées et sa tête baissée en signe de défaite ; il rejoignit sa chambre et ferma sans heurt la porte derrière lui.

Je le regardai partir sans prononcer un mot.

Pendant un petit moment, j'aurais voulu avoir la force de sortir et d'aller faire un tour, mais je savais bien à quel point ce serait stupide de faire ça. Je savais que je n'aurais pas pu aller bien loin, mais l'appel de l'air frais était séduisant en tout cas.

Il m'aimait. Il l'avait enfin dit tout fort. Je ne pus que rester assis à me demander si moi, je le lui avais déjà dit.

Je me mis à repenser à cette nuit, il y a de cela des années, où il m'avait suivi depuis le refuge jusque dans les bois. Il avait dû me talonner toute la soirée. Il avait dû me suivre jusqu'en ville ce jour là. Qu'avait-il vu ? Qu'avait-il entendu ? Qu'avais-je dit ? Etait-il là lorsque j'avais avoué à Paige que j'étais attiré par les hommes ? M'avait-il entendu me parler tout seul dans la forêt, prétendant que Solo était là parce que je me sentais tellement seul que j'aurais pu en chialer ? Avait-il été révolté de devoir rester en retrait et me regarder pendant que je me tranchais mon propre bras ? Trop de temps avait passé ; les détails de cette mission étaient trop flous dans ma mémoire. Je me rappelais vaguement des conversations que j'avais eues avec Bill et Paige, mais je me souvenais en revanche très bien de la sensation agaçante que j'avais eue toute l'après midi, de me sentir surveillé.

D'autres choses me vinrent à l'esprit alors, en repensant à l'époque où nous étions resté ensemble comme camarades de chambrée dans un internat. Plus j'avais essayé de faire en sorte qu'il ne me _haïsse_ pas, plus il m'avait repoussé. Avec cette nouvelle perspective, je réalisais qu'il avait combattu son attraction envers moi. Qu'il s'était démené contre des émotions que des soldats, dans une guerre, n'étaient pas supposés avoir.

Je me souvins de cette autre mission, des yeux de Heero sur moi, furieux et colériques à chaque fois que Quatre et moi, on prenait le temps de se toucher. Avait-il été… jaloux ? Heero Yuy… _jaloux_ ? Je me rappelais de la manière dont son regard m'avait déshabillé, lorsque j'avais revêtu ce putain de déguisement de 'pute', à base de spandex. Je songeais qu'il était sorti de sa chambre, cette nuit là, pour venir vérifier mes blessures. Est-ce que cette attitude froide et calculatrice avait couverte le fait qu'il était sincèrement inquiet pour moi ?

Il avait été paralysé pendant une mission parce qu'il avait peur pour moi ? Il avait laissé ses sentiments contrecarrer son devoir ? Pouvais-je y croire ? Allais-je oser croire ça ? Toutes ces années de souffrance. Tout ce temps à penser qu'il ne pouvait pas me sacquer.

Je me souvenais de lui, aidant Wufei à soigner mes mains quand ils avaient découvert que j'essayais de leur cacher mes blessures. Je me souvenais de sa voix, me disant si tendrement de ne pas regarder, alors que Wufei coupait la chair calcinée. Je me souvenais de la sensation de ses mains sur mon visage, m'incitant à tourner la tête de ce spectacle. Je me mis à songer très sérieusement au rêve que j'avais fait, peu de temps après cela… juste avant que Heero ne disparaisse puis envoie le message au Commandement, requérant que nous ne soyons plus jamais assignés à travailler ensemble.

Il m'avait envoyé ce message en copie, et j'avais passé les trois dernières années à me demander… _pourquoi ?_ C'était vraiment son genre, de ne pas envoyer ça derrière mon dos. Mais parfois, je me mettais à souhaiter qu'il l'ait fait… je n'aurais probablement jamais deviné. J'aurais pensé que c'était juste une histoire de malchance, que nous ne soyons plus amenés à travailler plus ensemble. Au lieu de ça, j'avais passé des années à ronger mon os, à essayer de comprendre les raisons de son geste. Bon… eh bien maintenant, j'avais ma réponse. J'avais juste beaucoup de mal à y croire.

Il avait traversé la moitié du système solaire pour me ramener d'entre les morts. Sur une impulsion, il s'était embarqué sur un vaisseau qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant, et avait entrepris un voyage d'une semaine sans même savoir si je serais encore vivant quand il arriverait. Si ça c'était pas de l'amour, alors qu'est ce que c'était ? Je me mis à penser à ces quelques courts moments que nous avions passé sur mon vaisseau, seuls tous les deux, avant que la fièvre ne me submerge et que mes souvenirs deviennent confus et fragmentés. Heero, toujours à mes côtés, comprenant avant moi-même à quel point j'avais été profondément affecté par ces longs, longs jours à flotter seul dans le froid. Heero me baignant tendrement, me nourrissant, s'occupant de moi, m'enlaçant la nuit et murmurant doucement à mon oreille quand les cauchemars venaient me hanter.

Mais… que lui avais-je raconté ? Il semblait connaître tout ce qu'il y avait à connaître de moi. Est-ce que j'avais passé ces longues journées, allongé à lui révéler… tous mes secrets ? Pas étonnant qu'il semble capable de lire mes putains de pensées.

Et cette confiance inébranlable qu'il avait en moi… en ce que je ressentais envers lui. Ça devait venir de ce que je lui avais divulgué… de ces choses que j'avais révélé pendant les heures sombres où j'avais été si proche de la mort. Avait-il su ? Avait-il réalisé que je n'allais probablement pas m'en sortir et revenir sur Terre vivant ? Qu'avais-je dit ? Y avait-il une part de moi qui _n'était pas_ consumé par le doute et la peur ? Y avait-il une part de mon cœur suffisamment entière pour savoir que je l'aimais toujours ? Une part de mon âme assez forte pour laisser tomber les murs que j'avais érigés… pour m'ouvrir à lui une fois encore ? Pour prendre le risque d'être à nouveau blessé ?

Y avait-il une petite partie de moi qui osait encore croire à mon rêve ?

Lorsque je sortis de mes pensées, et regardai autour de moi, je me rendis compte que des heures avaient passé. Il était presque minuit. Mon verre de jus de fruit était chaud depuis longtemps mais j'en avalai quand même quelques gorgées, parce que ma bouche et ma gorge étaient sèches.

Je songeai à empaqueter mes affaires et à redéménager sur mon vaisseau.

Je songeai à me retirer dans ma chambre et à me cacher dans les profondeurs du sommeil.

Je songeai à appeler le numéro de Relena, juste pour lui raccrocher au nez.

Je songeai encore une fois à aller faire un tour.

Puis je me levai, enroulant le plaid autour de mes épaules, et me dirigeai silencieusement vers la porte de la chambre de Heero. Je frappai une fois, mais n'attendis pas qu'il vienne m'ouvrir. La pièce était sombre, et la lumière s'y immisça lorsque j'ouvris la porte. Il était allongé sur son lit, à plat sur son dos, mais la lumière se refléta dans ses yeux ouverts.

"Je…" _J'ai peur d'être à nouveau blessé. Tu tiens dans tes mains tout ce qui reste de mon âme meurtrie et cabossée, et je ne survivrai pas à un autre rejet. Je ne le supporterai pas à nouveau… Je n'en ai pas la force._

"Je…" _Je suis… bon pour la casse. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tout ce qui me tient en place, c'est des bouts de fil électrique et de la ficelle. Et je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux dire que tu m'aimes. Je n'arrive pas à voir ce que tu distingues en moi._

"Je…" _J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu sais. J'ai besoin d'entendre de ta bouche ce qui s'est passé entre nous lors de ces longues heures sombres entre les étoiles. J'ai besoin d'être à égalité avec toi. Je ne supporte pas cette impression d'avoir été mis sous microscope. J'ai dit et fait des choses, et j'ai besoin de savoir ce que c'était._

"Je…" _Je pense que, peut être, tu pourrais avoir raison ; je pense qu'il est possible que je t'aime, tout simplement. Je pense qu'il est possible que j'aie trouvé la clé de la boite qui contient les restes sanglants de mon rêve avec toi. Mais je ne crois pas que je puisse le ressusciter tout seul. _

"Je… j'ai froid."

Il s'assit doucement et me regarda, ses yeux fiévreux brillant dans la lumière faible qui filtrait derrière moi. Il se poussa pour me faire de la place et me tendit la main. Je parcourus la demi douzaine de pas qui me séparait de son lit, et m'allongeai lentement à ses côtés, déroulant le plaid pour nous en recouvrir tous les deux. Je restai, le dos tourné à lui, et il vint s'enrouler autour de mon dos, glissant son bras sous moi pour que j'y repose ma tête, et drapant son autre bras sur ma hanche. Comme nous avions dormi ensemble lorsque nous étions à bord de ma 'Demon'.

Pendant un long moment, le silence s'éternisa.

"Il va falloir qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé… pendant que j'étais malade," je lui chuchotai dans la nuit.

"Je sais," soupira t-il, et son bras se resserra autour de moi. "Il va falloir qu'on parle de cette peinture murale, aussi."

Je grognai ; j'avais oublié ça. "O… Ok."

Sa main quitta ma hanche pour tirer la couverture plus près, et la border autour de moi.

"Heero ?" je hasardai finalement.

"Qu'y a-t-il, mon amour ?" soupira t-il.

"Cette nuit là… après que j'ai été brûlé… lorsque j'ai fait un cauchemar… ce n'était pas un rêve, c'est ce pas ?"

"Non, ce n'en était pas un."

"Je…" J'avais l'impression qu'une poigne d'acier venait de s'emparer de mon cœur. Ce que nous avions… peu importe ce que diable c'était, n'était pas né lors de ce voyage de retour de la Ceinture. Ça avait vraiment commencé toutes ces années auparavant. "Je pense que je peux faire ça." Je murmurai.

Ses bras s'agrippèrent à moi, m'étreignant fermement contre lui, et un étrange tremblement s'empara de lui, sa voix quand elle résonna était rauque. "Je _sais_ que tu peux. Je sais… que _nous_ pouvons."

Je pense qu'il pleurait, mais il ne me laissa pas me tourner dans ses bras pour en être sûr. Tout ce que je pus faire, ce fut de tendre le bras vers l'arrière pour attraper son épaule, jusqu'à ce que le tremblement cesse.

"Ça ne sera pas facile," je lui dis quand il fut calmé.

"Je sais," soupira t-il contre le dessus de ma tête.

"Heero… Je… je t'aime." La chose sombre qui enserrait mon cœur sembla enfin s'éloigner.

Cette fois ci, il me laissa me retourner dans ses bras, et nous restâmes enlacer tout le reste de la nuit.

* * *

Alors, alors ? Heureu(ses)x ? Ils s'aiment d'amûûûr !! C'est bô… Nous avons donc enfin la confirmation que, quand Duo délirait après avoir été brûlé à la fin du chap 2, la présence de Heero n'était pas un rêve (qui en doutait ? ), et que Heero était jaloux de Quatre pendant toute la mission avec Jensen !! (Trop drôle !) Par contre nous n'aurons malheureusement jamais les détails des secrets que Duo a révélés lorsqu'il était à l'agonie lors du retour de la Ceinture… Eeeh non, ça restera entre eux…

Personnellement, pour ce chapitre, ma phrase préférée est la suivante : "_Je songeai à appeler le numéro de Relena, juste pour lui raccrocher au nez_." Hi hi !! Ça aurait pu être drôle, et totalement immature !!

Enfin, et sans vouloir me plaindre… Duo est un beau gosse, intelligent, sensible, ex-pilote de Gundam, Heero est amoureux de lui… et EN PLUS, il dessine et peint super bien… moi, je suis dégoûtée… Snif…

Et surtout, n'oubliez pas : chaque review envoyée est un petit pas sur le chemin qui mène Duo vers le lit de Heero !!!!! (Comment ça, ça ressemble à du chantage ? Meuuh non, je vous motive, c'est tout…) Kiss !


	11. Obligations part 1

**The Ion Arc**

Gundam Wings n'appartient ni à Sunhawk, qui a néanmoins écrit cette fabuleuse histoire, ni à moi, qui ne suis que l'humble traductrice. Hélas…

_Avertissements : POV Duo, yaoi, angst, langage cru_

* * *

Coucou !!! Aaah, croyez moi, j'en ai bavé pour cette update !! Je m'étais promise qu'avant la fin de l'année, vous auriez le début du chapitre 5, et ouf, je peux tenir parole !! _'Obligations'_, étant un chapitre très long (260 pages environ), je vais le couper en 10 au moins, afin de faire des updates fréquentes. Et en plus de ça, je me prends la tête avec des expressions intraduisibles… la dernière en date, ce sont les _'ground_ _bounders'_, un mot que Duo et les Spacers sont censés utiliser pour décrire ceux qui vivent sur terre. J'ai décidé de le traduire par _Terre-bornés_ (et j'en ai bavé pour trouver ce terme…) 

A part ça, je vais en profiter pour faire un peu de pub à l'une de mes fics : j'espère que tout le monde est allé lire l'OS _Obsession du cœur_, écrit par Kracken en cadeau pour Sunhawk, et que j'ai traduit il y a 2 mois environ.

**RAR** : je compte bien faire les RAR, mais plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée. Pour les reviews anonymes, (**Llianel, Whitangel, Edemi, Elise, Vanilly, Hélière, Nyo**) je vous embrasse très fort, et je promets que la prochaine fois, je répondrai aux questions (s'il y en avait). Quant aux autres (**heavenlyJo, White Damon, Kelidril, Artoung, LEGOLAS 94, ptite clad, EyPi, Nini Mousse, Native, Ali-shan, JustShadows, Angel Soya, Arlia eien, Didi, Flo ShadowSpirit, Siashini, Marnie02, ElangelCaido, lolie, angelinadelacour, Natanaelle, Niano, Tsuki-no-Shinigami, Iroko, Otite la frite, Noan, lysanea, Ys Melmoth, Hisokaren, Mouflette, Caramelon**), RDV sur vos emails ou j'ai déjà répondu !!

Et puis sinon, pour celles qui ont suivi mon petit périple, New York en décembre, c'est très chouette. Je n'aime toujours pas les USA (quel euphémisme), mais NY est une ville incroyable a visiter

* * *

**Obligations (part 1 sur 10)**

Je raccrochai le téléphone, m'assis en frottant ma tête dans mes mains, et tentai juste de surpasser le choc. Que diable ? Aucune chance… Putain mais que diable ?

J'entendis la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir, et avant que j'aie eu le temps de lever la tête, Heero s'était brusquement précipité à mes côtés. "Duo ?" sa voix était pleine d'inquiétude. "Mon amour ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Est ce que tu te sens bien ?"

Je relevai la tête et souris, étouffant de justesse un ricanement nerveux.

"Tu ne vas pas croire au coup de fil que je viens de recevoir."

Cela ne le rassura pas complètement, ses sourcils se froncèrent sous l'inquiétude, et ses mains vinrent me tenir par les coudes. "Est-ce que tu as besoin de t'asseoir ?"

Je reniflai avec dédain. "Heero… je suis assis."

Il eut la décence de paraître embarrassé, mais continua néanmoins, "Je veux dire, sur le canapé."

Je secouai la tête et tendis la main, le rapprochant de moi pour son baiser de bienvenu à la maison. L'accident remontait à plus de 4 mois. Presque un mois et demi était passé depuis cet affreux désastre portant le nom de soirée, chez Relena Peacecraft. Avant cette soirée, j'avais cru qu'il me maternait. Mais depuis cette nuit où j'avais disparu pendant trois jours, et où il m'avait finalement retrouvé évanoui sur le plancher de la soute de mon vaisseau, il avait tourné la 'surprotection' en une forme d'art.

"Je vais bien," lui dis-je fermement en m'extirpant de ses bras. "En revanche… le dîner risque fort de ne pas aller bien si on ne se dirige pas vers la cuisine pour l'empêcher de brûler."

Il me laissa le guider dans l'autre pièce, mais continua à froncer des sourcils. "Bon alors, qu'est ce qui se passe… avec ce coup de téléphone ?"

Je le chargeai de remuer le ragoût sur les fourneaux, pendant que je me penchais pour vérifier le pain au mais que j'avais mis au four.

"Heero…" Je soupirai en me souvenant comment le coup de fil en question avait commencé. "Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais appelé une équipe de Secours ce jour là."

Son soupir fut encore plus lourd. "Je t'avais trouvé inconscient, ayant manifestement chuté de je ne savais trop quelle hauteur… bien sûr que j'avais appelé une équipe de Secours. Quel est le rapport avec le coup de fil que tu as reçu aujourd'hui ?"

Je sortis le plateau avec le pain au mais du four, et lui fis signe de commencer à servir le ragoût. "Apparemment, l'un des secouristes avait remarqué les… peintures dans la soute à marchandises."

Il fit une pause alors qu'il allait tendre la main vers le grand bol que j'avais posé là, et me regarda, attendant que je donne des détails.

"Je suppose qu'il a trouvé ça… intéressant," lui dis-je pensivement alors que je coupais le pain et le mettais dans la corbeille. "Il ne savait pas que les Spacers… décoraient comme ça. Il en a parlé à quelques personnes… l'un de ses amis dans les forces de police a une sœur qui est journaliste."

Heero leva un sourcil, et finit par me souffler, "Et… ?"

Je soupirai et lui tournai le dos pour poser la corbeille à pain sur la table. "La sœur en question a également trouvé ça fascinant et a commencé à poser des questions. Elle a découvert que c'était une habitude largement répandue. Elle pense que ça ferait un reportage humainement intéressant, et voudrait donc m'interviewer."

Il me suivit à table avec le ragoût et s'assit sans parler. J'allai au frigo prendre des boissons, prenant pour moi une bouteille de soda et le mettant au défi du regard, de me dire quoi que ce soit. Il grogna mais s'abstint de me saouler avec ça. Nous nous assîmes pour manger.

"Est-ce que tu vas le faire ?" risqua t-il finalement, et je pus voir quelque chose dans son regard ; je n'étais juste pas très sûr de ce que c'était.

Je grondai directement, "Bien sûr que non !" Et je dus réprimer un frisson à l'idée que quelqu'un monte à bord de mon vaisseau et prenne des photos de mes… souvenirs… de ma souffrance. "Bordel, pas une seule chance sur terre !"

Il se servit un peu de ragoût et attendit, comprenant qu'il y avait autre chose.

Je restai assis à contempler mon assiette pendant un moment, utilisant ma fourchette pour transformer un morceau de pain au mais en miettes. "Cette gonzesse était infatigable, bon sang. J'ai passé la dernière demi heure à lui parler. J'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser… Finalement, je lui ai dit que j'allais y penser, juste pour qu'elle raccroche."

Il avala quelques bouchées avant de demander tranquillement, "Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, tout simplement ?"

Je relevai brusquement la tête et le fixai, juste pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en train de blaguer. "Heero !" J'arrivais pas à croire qu'il puisse seulement y penser. "Est ce que t'es cinglé ? Elle veut amener une équipe à bord de ma 'Demon' et prendre des photos !"

J'aurais cru que l'idée que quelqu'un montre à tout l'univers cette putain de peinture murale que j'avais réalisée, de lui dansant avec la Reine du Monde pendant que des orphelins crèvent de froid à l'extérieur de leur palais de cristal, serait suffisant pour le convaincre de laisser tomber. Apparemment non.

"Tu es un artiste incroyable," dit-il doucement, plongeant son pain dans le ragoût et en mordant un morceau. "Je pense que tu devrais au moins y réfléchir."

Je restai assis à cligner des yeux. Bordel, est ce qu'il n'avait pas bien regardé ces stupides peintures ? Est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas le peu de contrôle que j'avais sur la merde que ma muse démente choisissait de faire jaillir sur les murs ?

"Heero…" je murmurai sous le choc, "ce… ce serait comme si quelqu'un venait prendre des photos de ma putain d'âme."

Ses yeux quittèrent son assiette pour venir rencontrer les miens. "C'est une magnifique âme," dit-il simplement.

Je me levai d'un jet de la table, et me ruai hors de la pièce avec un grognement inarticulé. Que diable ? Est-ce que cette putain de bonne femme le payait ? La petite Miss Angelina 'Appelez moi Angie' Masters ? Aucune chance. Aucune putain de chance ! Il était hors de question que le monde entier essaie de me psychanalyser, sur la base de ce qui était à l'intérieur de mon vaisseau. Qu'est ce que les gens allaient penser d'un gars qui peint l'intérieur de son poste de pilotage de la couleur du sang séché ? Sans parler de ce que ça ferait à ma réputation ; elle allait vouloir parler de l'Accident. Y'avait déjà assez de monde comme ça qui savait à quel point j'avais merdé sur mon dernier boulot ; j'avais pas besoin qu'on continue à me le renvoyer dans la gueule. J'étais déjà à moitié effrayé maintenant de ce qui allait arriver quand j'aurais suffisamment guéri pour pouvoir retourner bosser. Je me doutais bien que j'aurais assez de mal comme ça à trouver des propositions de travail.

Je terminai ma course dans le salon, debout devant la fenêtre à regarder dans le vide. Je me sentais nerveux et agité. J'avais eu l'impression que cette gonzesse faisait le siège de moi et de mon vaisseau, et je savais qu'elle n'allait pas abandonner si facilement. Elle allait revenir à l'attaque, et je ne savais pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'on servirait des limonades roses en enfer avant qu'elle ne monte à bord de ma navette avec sa flopée de photographes.

J'entendis Heero venir derrière moi mais ne me tournai pas. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules pendant un instant, avant de commencer doucement à masser mes muscles contractés.

"Je suis désolé mon amour," me murmura t-il et je me permis de me relaxer contre lui avec un soupir tremblant.

"C'est trop… personnel, Heero. Ce serait comme de laisser quelqu'un tâtonner à l'intérieur de ma tête."

Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et je pus voir son visage reflété dans la vitre ; il semblait troublé. "Ne t'en fait pas," me dit-il. "C'est juste que tu fais un travail tellement incroyable… je déteste le voir caché. Mais c'est ta décision. Je n'avais pas le droit de dire quoi que ce soit."

Cela me fit sourire tristement ; je n'arrivais pas à croire au sentiment de bien être qui m'envahissait à l'écoute de cet éloge. Son éloge, si je me devais de l'avouer. Mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment il pouvait ressentir cela, alors que l'un de ces tableaux le mettait en scène. Je me tournai dans ses bras pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"Heero… comment peux tu avoir envie que cette putain de peinture soit révélée ?" Je me sentis rougir et dus baisser le regard. "Je veux dire… ça ne vous montre pas, ni toi ni Relena, sous un jour flatteur."

Il déplaça ses bras pour m'attirer plus près de lui, et me lança un petit sourire. "Le jour sous lequel tu nous montres est peut être un peu… rude, mais c'est ce que tu ressentais." Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ma clavicule. "Il y a une certaine part de vérité là dedans."

Il réussit à faire jaillir ma culpabilité sans même essayer. "On a déjà parlé de ça… je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas toujours ce qui allait sortir… Je ne…"

Il releva la tête de mon épaule et sourit à nouveau. "… contrôle pas la muse ; c'est la muse qui te contrôle," récita t-il, réussissant à me faire ricaner. Puis il recula d'un pas et m'entraîna avec lui. "Viens, le dîner va finir par refroidir."

Je le laissai me ramener à table, et nous nous assîmes pour manger ; on n'en parla pas d'avantage ce soir là.

Le lendemain était un samedi ; j'en étais arrivé à chérir les week-ends. Autrefois, ça n'avait aucune importance ; les Spacers ne travaillent pas selon le même calendrier que les Terre-bornés. La semaine de travail organisée ne signifie rien, notamment pour ceux qui bossent dans le commerce de l'espace. Tu commences un boulot, et il ne se termine que quand tout est achevé, peu importe que ça prenne une semaine ou 6 mois. Tu ne peux pas vraiment garer ta navette spatiale à mi chemin de n'importe où, et dire _'c'est le week-end !_' Ton temps de détente est basé sur ta situation financière, non pas sur le fait que le calendrier te dise que c'est un jour de repos.

Au début, quand j'avais ces foutus séances de thérapie 5 fois par semaine, ça signifiait juste que j'allais avoir le soulagement infini de ne pas aller à la clinique pendant un jour ou deux. Je devais toujours faire mes exercices à la maison, mais ce n'était pas aussi éprouvant. Puis, lorsque ma condition s'améliora et que mes cessions furent réduites d'abord à trois par semaine, puis maintenant seulement à deux, Heero et moi nous commençâmes à faire des choses ensemble. Rien de spectaculaire. Au début, quand j'étais encore assez faible, nous louions des films ou jouions aux échecs. Quand je devins plus fort, ce fut le tour des ballades, ou juste de s'asseoir dans le parc. Plus important, on avait discuté un peu. On avait chacun donné un peu. J'avais fini par confesser à quel point je me sentais confus… j'avais réussi à lui faire comprendre à quel point ça me paniquait de ne pas savoir ce qui s'était passé entre nous pendant que j'étais si malade.

En retour, il me confia à quel point c'était frustrant pour lui d'avoir été si proche de moi, pour finalement me voir le repousser lorsque j'avais commencé à guérir. Il me révéla certaines des choses que je lui avais dites lors de mes hallucinations fiévreuses. J'en avais été complètement embarrassé et nous avions passé quelques jours étranges et inconfortables après ça. On s'était finalement mis d'accord pour faire un pas en arrière et recommencer à zéro. Qu'on avait besoin d'ignorer ce qui s'était passé à bord de mon vaisseau, et de reprendre ensemble sur un pied d'égalité.

J'avais donc hâte que les week-ends arrivent, lorsqu'il était à la maison et qu'on avait du temps à passer ensemble, à faire un peu de ce nouveau départ. Et ce fut donc l'une des choses que je reprochai à Angie Masters lorsqu'elle me traqua ce samedi là.

On avait décidé d'aller jusqu'au parc sportif qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue par rapport à l'appartement de Heero, et d'essayer de jouer un petit jeu de basket-ball. Si le jeu restait amical, pas trop intense, je pensais pouvoir en être capable.

On jouait depuis moins de 15 minutes lorsque je remarquai une femme nous observant depuis le chemin, à l'extérieur des grillages. Je n'y accordai pas trop d'attention et continuai pendant encore 15 bonnes minutes, avant que Heero ne demande une pause.

"Ça suffit," me dit-il avec ce petit froncement de sourcil de mère poule. "Tu commences à avoir l'air fatigué."

"Tu dis ça juste parce que t'étais en train de perdre," je lui dit en souriant largement, et en essayant de cacher mon essoufflement.

Il me lança un sourire, coinça la balle sous son bras, et vint vers moi. "Ah ouais ? Tiens tes mains devant toi."

On savait tous les deux que si je le faisais, on les verrait trembler. J'esquissai donc une petite révérence. "J'abandonne… tu gagnes."

Il grogna, et nous fîmes demi tour pour retraverser la rue. Je vis la femme qui nous avait regardé, bouger pour se mettre sur une trajectoire d'interception. Je n'eus pas besoin de la montrer du doigt ; je vis Heero passer en mode d'alerte maximum. Il me passa la balle et accéléra son allure pour s'assurer qu'il était un pas devant moi. L'irritation me fit soupirer, et je songeai un instant à m'adapter à sa vitesse, juste pour être contrariant, mais honnêtement, je ne pensai pas que la petite brunette dans son manteau sombre soit une menace.

Elle fut assez intelligente, en tout cas, pour réaliser qu'il lui jetait un regard mortel, et sortit les mains des poches de son manteau, en ralentissant sa démarche.

"Monsieur Maxwell ?" m'appela t-elle, et je soupirai en reconnaissant sa voix ; j'avais passé une demi-heure avec elle au téléphone le jour précédent, après tout.

"Merde," je marmonnai entre mes dents, et Heero me jeta un coup d'œil. "Miss Masters… la journaliste," je lui dis en roulant des yeux.

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement, mais attendis jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à l'ouverture dans le grillage où elle s'était arrêtée.

"Miss Masters," je hasardai lorsque nous arrivâmes à son niveau, "je croyais avoir été clair hier, que je n'étais pas intéressé."

Elle me sourit, un large sourire qui, la plupart du temps, devait rendre les mecs aussi malléables qu'un chewing-gum. "S'il vous plait… je pensais vous avoir dit de m'appeler Angie ?"

Je soupirai, ayant juste envie de la planter là et de rentrer à l'appartement. L'air était plutôt vif et frais, et la sueur commençait à se refroidir sur ma peau. Ce tremblement diablement familier commençait à me menacer, me faisant savoir que j'en avais fait un peu trop. "Ça n'a aucune importance, comment je vous appelle… Je ne suis toujours pas intéressé par votre proposition d'interview."

Son sourire s'effaça un peu, mais elle continua, tenace, "je suis désolée de m'imposer, mais je voulais juste avoir une chance de vous parler face à face."

"Miss Masters," dit Heero de ce ton bas et menaçant qu'il pouvait prendre, "si vous avez fait votre travail journalistique, alors vous savez que monsieur Maxwell n'est pas très… en forme. Il a vraiment besoin de rentrer maintenant." Et avec cela, il prit mon bras et me conduisit pour la dépasser.

Je crus pendant un instant qu'on allait y parvenir, mais elle explosa soudain, "Bon sang ! Chaque piste que je découvre sur ce sujet me ramène directement à vous… J'ai besoin de vous parler !"

Heero capta mon regard du coin de son sourcil relevé, et je fermai les paupières pendant une seconde en soupirant d'exaspération. "Bien. On peut parler ; mais je ne promets rien."

Heero la fusilla du regard et lui fit signe de suivre. Nous fûmes trois à retourner à l'appartement.

Heero m'escorta et insista pour que je m'installe sur le canapé, drapant le plaid sur mes jambes frissonnantes avant de se tourner pour s'occuper de notre invitée.

Je ne sais trop comment, pendant notre marche de retour, il avait réussi à contenir son irritation, et fut donc en mesure de prendre le manteau de la dame sans lui grogner dessus.

"Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ?" demanda t-il poliment, et elle secoua la tête.

"Uhmm… Non, merci," murmura t-elle. Une partie de son assurance et de son éclat avait disparu ; peut être qu'elle avait deviné comment étaient les choses entre Heero et moi, et avait réalisé que sa séduction charmeuse n'allait l'amener nulle part. Ou bien peut être juste que Heero l'intimidait.

Heero alla dans la cuisine et je crains de ne pas avoir donné à la pauvre femme beaucoup de répit ; je me contentai de rester assis à la dévisager, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Il m'apporta l'une des boissons énergétiques que le thérapeute avait recommandée, puis il se percha sur l'accoudoir du canapé, près de moi. La brave Miss Masters sembla un peu déstabilisée par notre front uni.

"Vous vouliez me parler ?" je l'incitai finalement, et je vis les derniers relents de sa façade guillerette s'écrouler. J'eus l'impression de voir le véritable visage de cette femme pour la première fois. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ramassés en arrière en un style assez sévère, qui se voulait certainement 'professionnel'. C'était une petite chose, jolie silhouette, joli minois avec des yeux bruns chauds. Je supposais qu'elle était plus qu'habituée à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, surtout avec la partie masculine de la population.

Elle s'installa sur le rebord de la chaise la plus proche de la porte d'entrée, et baissa les yeux. "Ecoutez, monsieur Maxwell ; mon éditeur a déjà décidé qu'il voulait publier cette histoire. Je dois écrire quelque chose. Quand vous m'avez envoyé balader, j'ai essayé de prendre d'autres contacts mais…" Elle releva le regard vers moi et je soupirai, sachant ce qui allait venir. "Votre travail est absolument partout."

Je frottai inutilement ma tempe qui soudainement s'était mise à pulser, et ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Heero du coin de l'œil. Il ne la regardait pas… Il me regardait.

"J'ai… uhhh… fait quelques boulots de commande," je marmonnai, aussi bien pour lui que pour elle.

"Soyons honnêtes," laissa t-elle échapper. "Ces… habitants de l'espace semblent tous peindre leurs navettes, mais tous les travaux qui ont le pouvoir de faire exploser la baraque sont les vôtres."

Je reniflai et pus presque sentir les yeux de Heero percer des trous sur le côté de ma tête. "Foutaises," je lui dis platement. "Ecoutez… vous voulez une histoire ; je peux vous donner une liste de noms de gens qui seront plus qu'heureux de vous parler."

"Ici, sur Terre ?" riposta t-elle. "Je dois avoir rendu cet article d'ici deux semaines."

Je soufflai bruyamment et y songeai quelques instants. "Eh bien… ça raccourcit considérablement la liste, mais je pense que je peux toujours…"

"Je vous veux," assena t-elle abruptement, et j'entraperçus un fragment de la femme qui obtenait toujours ce qu'elle veut. "Je veux voir cette fresque murale dont Roger a parlé à mon frère."

"Les peintures à l'intérieur de mon vaisseau sont personnelles. Elles n'ont jamais été faites pour être vues par le grand public. Je pourrais consentir à l'interview… mais vous ne monterez pas à bord de mon vaisseau," je grondai, tout en souhaitant intérieurement que je puisse avoir une putain d'aspirine.

C'était ce qu'elle avait obtenu de plus proche d'un accord jusqu'à présent, et pourtant elle continua à attaquer comme une sorte de foutu chat sauvage. "Je dois avoir des clichés pour aller avec l'article."

"Oubliez ça," je claquai.

Mais alors Heero nous ficha à tous deux le choc de notre vie. "Duo… pourquoi ne pas juste sélectionner les peintures ? Il n'y a rien dans la cambuse, ou dans ta cabine…"

La chère Mademoiselle Masters en était presque à saliver, envisageant soudainement les choses comme si on avait déjà un accord, et qu'on avait juste à finaliser les détails. "Je veux la soute à marchandises !"

"Non !" je répondis encore.

"Pourquoi pas ?" demanda doucement Heero, et je le fixai, en état de choc.

"Parce que Relena me chasserait comme un chien enragé pour pouvoir me castrer, voila pourquoi !" je grondai.

"Et si je pouvais persuader cette personne d'accepter ?" La Miss était comme un putain de bouledogue à qui on aurait donné un petit bout de viande ; elle avait ses dents plantées dedans, et n'était pas prête à lâcher le morceau maintenant.

Ça me fit rire tout haut, et j'en fus instantanément désolé car ma migraine augmenta d'un cran. "Bien ! Vous deux, si vous arrivez à convaincre Miss Mal-embouchée de vous laisser publier des images de ma soute, alors je ferai cette putain d'interview !"

Miss Masters eut le bon sens de s'arrêter tant qu'elle avait le dessus, et instantanément, elle céda un peu de terrain, sans pour autant perdre la lueur sauvage dans ses yeux. Diable, mais qu'est ce que je venais de faire ?

J'appuyai ma tête en arrière contre le canapé, et laissai Heero s'occuper de la faire déguerpir de l'appartement. Je l'entendis vaguement dire à cette femme qu'il s'occuperait personnellement de parler avec Relena, et qu'il l'appellerait mardi.

Je restai assis avec les paupières fermées après qu'elle soit partie, et suppliait Dieu que je puisse reprendre la promesse que j'avais faite. Mais par l'enfer, qu'est ce qui m'avait poussé à dire ça ? Relena ne savait même pas que cette foutue fresque murale existait… enfin pas encore. Je n'avais pas hâte de voir la scène quand elle le découvrirait.

J'entendis Heero bouger tranquillement pendant quelques minutes, puis je pris conscience de sa présence auprès de moi. J'entrouvris une paupière et le trouvai debout devant moi, avec l'un de ces froncements inquiets. Quand mon regard rencontra le sien, il me tendit quelques pilules anti-douleur et pressa ma boisson énergétique dans mes mains.

"C'est ta putain d'faute, je le sais…" je me plaignis en prenant les pilules, "C'est juste que je ne sais pas trop comment…"

Il soupira et s'installa sur le sofa à côté de moi, me poussant et me tournant pour qu'il puisse atteindre mes épaules. Ses mains commencèrent lentement à masser, chassant la tension accumulée dans mes muscles douloureux.

"Je suis désolé," dit-il, sa voix paraissant hésitante. "Je ne suis pas trop sûr non plus de savoir comment je m'en suis mêlé… je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais."

"Et j'aurais bien voulu que tu ne le fasses pas," je déplorai. "J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai accepté de montrer ce putain de truc à Relena."

Ses doigts pétrissaient ma colonne vertébrale en cheminant vers le bas, et je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner de plaisir en dépit de mon agacement.

"Je m'étais promis de rester en dehors de ça," admit-il piteusement. "Mais je n'avais pas prévu… je veux dire, je n'avais pas réalisé comment j'allais me sentir…"

Il se tut et je dus me tourner pour l'observer. Je fus surpris de le trouver en train de rougir.

"Quoi ?" je murmurai en constatant la mine étrange qu'il arborait.

Il baissa le regard. "Je suis fier de toi, ok ?" lâcha t-il soudainement, et avant que le choc ne s'apaise, il se leva et me mit debout avec lui. "Voyons voir ce qu'on peut faire pour cette migraine."

Je le laissai me conduire jusqu'à ma chambre où il m'ôta mon tee-shirt et s'employa à faire un bien meilleur boulot en massant mon dos et mes épaules. La migraine se calma lorsque la tension commença à s'apaiser. Il s'allongea à mes côtés lorsqu'il eut fini, et se contenta de frotter son pouce en petits cercles sur ma joue. J'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, et il me sourit affectueusement. Je combattis la somnolence et me tournai pour lui faire face, tendant le bras pour poser ma main sur sa hanche en une invitation ouverte. Il glissa la main qui caressait ma joue vers ma nuque, et me pressa contre lui pour un baiser tendre qu'il ne tarda pas à approfondir. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite ; est ce que ça allait enfin arriver ? Allions nous enfin franchir ce dernier pas ? Il fut une époque où j'aurais vendu mon âme pour pouvoir sentir ses mains sur moi. Mais maintenant… Même si je ne le laisserai jamais l'apprendre, ça me faisait un peu peur… l'idée de m'ouvrir aussi entièrement à quelqu'un d'autre. Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide, et tout ça. Je me sentais vaguement coupable, parfois, comme si je l'aguichais d'une certaine façon. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je lui offrais de faire le grand saut, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il refusait gentiment.

Il se recula et ses yeux parcoururent mon visage à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il ne sembla pas trouver.

"Tu es fatigué," me dit-il doucement, et sa voix contenait juste un soupçon de quelque chose… du regret peut être ? Je n'étais pas sûr. "Repose toi, mon amour."

Je finis donc par faire une sieste cet après midi là, pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

Heero avait vraiment promis à Angie Masters une réponse pour mardi. Donc dimanche après midi, je me retrouvai assis dans le siège de pilotage de ma 'Maxwell's Demon', attendant que Heero ne se pointe avec Relena. J'espérais un peu qu'elle l'enverrait bouler, et que ce serait la fin de cette histoire. Mais je connaissais suffisamment Relena pour savoir que sa curiosité allait l'emporter et qu'elle voudrait voir la chose par elle-même.

J'avais fait les cent pas et m'étais occupé de détails insignifiants dans l'espoir de calmer mes nerfs à vifs, avant de finalement m'asseoir pour les attendre. Le hangar était pourvu de caméras de sécurité sur lesquels les vaisseaux pouvaient se brancher dans leurs emplacements respectifs. Je pouvais donc voir la porte du hangar et le bord du sas grand ouvert de ma propre soute. Cela prit à Heero un bon bout de temps avant de revenir. Je retins ma respiration lorsque je vis sa voiture passer la porte du hangar pour venir se garer, espérant contre tout espoir qu'il serait seul. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et je laissai ma respiration sortir en un long soupir, qui se transforma de lui-même en grognement. Malédiction.

J'avais vraiment prévu de rester dans le poste de pilotage jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini, mais finalement, je craquai ; j'eus brutalement besoin de voir sa réaction. Je me levai et, tel un fantôme, je me dirigeai vers l'entrée pour me dissimuler dans le corridor, juste à l'intérieur des portes de la soute ouverte. J'entendis ses pas résonner sèchement sur les plaques métalliques du pont.

Je me surpris à retenir ma respiration, et dus me forcer à me relaxer un peu. Les pas ralentirent, et il y eut le son d'un léger glapissement.

"C'est… horrible," dit-elle un peu trop fort, et elle baissa son ton immédiatement lorsqu'elle réalisa à quel point les sons ricochaient et s'amplifiaient dans la soute. "Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Pourquoi quiconque voudrait avoir une peinture comme ça ?"

Je compris en une seconde qu'elle était en train de regarder le mur où se trouvait, du sol au plafond, la reproduction des restes du massacre de l'Eglise Maxwell… dans toute sa splendeur. L'Eglise est toujours enveloppée de cet épais manteau de fumée qui s'élève pour aller obscurcir un ciel nocturne par ailleurs limpide. Les lumières se reflètent presque diaboliquement sur un petit morceau de vitrail qui s'accroche encore à son chambranle. Tu dois regarder de plus près pour apercevoir les cadavres ; je doute même qu'elle les ai remarqués. Dans mes souvenirs, c'est à ça que ça ressemblait la nuit où je suis revenu en courant, sachant sans l'ombre d'un doute que j'avais commis une erreur lorsque j'avais accepté de voler ce Mobile Suit.

"C'est l'Eglise Maxwell, sur L2," lui dit Heero doucement. "Duo y a vécu pendant un temps lorsqu'il était enfant."

"C'est atroce… Je ne peux même pas imaginer quel genre de personne voudrait avoir ça tout le temps devant les yeux."

"Relena… Je te l'ai expliqué," la voix de Heero semblait un peu lasse, et je me surpris à me demander à quel point il avait dû argumenter pour l'amener jusqu'ici. "Il ne peint que ce qu'il ressent… Je pense que parfois, il n'est même pas sûr de ce qui va en ressortir lorsqu'il commence l'une de ces fresques."

Ses pas me dirent qu'elle était à nouveau en mouvement, et j'entendis soudain un autre glapissement. Le premier avait été légèrement offusqué. Celui-ci en revanche était horrifié, et je sus qu'elle était finalement entrée assez loin pour apercevoir la peinture sur le mur du fond.

"Heero !" claqua t-elle. "Comment as-tu pu simplement imaginé que je laisserais quiconque publier des images de cet… ce… scandaleux mensonge !"

Ça me fit secouer la tête ; c'était ça, la femme qui était supposé guider l'humanité vers une nouvelle ère de paix ? Cette personne qui était tellement enchevêtrée dans ses présupposés de classe et de statut social qu'elle ne pouvait même pas voir ce qui était sous son foutu nez ? Eh bien l'humanité était dans un wagon plein de merde, et sur les rails express vers l'enfer, alors.

J'entendis un son qui me fit comprendre qu'elle venait de se tourner pour confronter Heero, et je me sentis mal pour lui, jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que ç'avait été sa putain d'idée stupide.

"Comment peux-tu seulement l'envisager ?" explosa t-elle, apparemment stupéfaite. "Tu es dans la peinture, toi aussi !"

J'entendis Heero se déplacer lentement vers l'avant, et je l'imaginai en train d'observer cette peinture sur le mur, me demandant quelle partie il étudiait.

"Ne t'occupe pas du sujet, Relena," lui dit-il calmement, "et contemple le travail artistique… examine l'œuvre d'art. C'est magnifique."

Je me sentis me réchauffer en entendant ses louanges.

"Magnifique ?" hurla t-elle presque, et je tressaillis malgré moi. "C'est hideux ! C'est ridicule ! Regarde ces enfants… c'est tellement rebattu et cliché ! Où, dans toute la sphère terrienne, as-tu déjà aperçu des enfants dans cet état ? C'est… absurde !"

Je sentis ma colère se réveiller. Absurde ? Je pouvais donner le nom de chacun de ces enfants, et je les avais peint exactement tels qu'ils étaient la dernière fois que je les avais vus en vie, au détail près de chaque haillon qu'ils portaient. Dieu tout puissant… Cette femme était complètement inconsciente ! Elle n'était sans doute jamais sortie de son palais de cristal désespérément trompeur, pour voir le monde réel. Oh, Papa avait fait un vraiment bon boulot pour la protéger. Peut être que cette naïveté l'avait aidée lorsqu'elle avait commencé ; mais maintenant, elle n'était plus une gamine… elle ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre au milieu des lumières chatoyantes, en prétendant que l'obscurité n'existait pas. Il vient toujours un moment où la naïveté n'est plus de l'innocence… c'est juste de l'indifférence.

"Relena…" tenta Heero, mais il s'interrompit lorsque je fis mon entrée dans la soute à marchandises.

"Je suppose donc," dis-je alors que je me dirigeai vers eux, "que votre réponse est non ?" Je pris soin de rester à l'écart de Heero ; je n'avais pas envie de le balancer au milieu de ça.

Elle se retourna pour me faire face. J'avais vraiment cru, avant, qu'elle avait juste de l'antipathie pour moi. Là, son visage débordait de rage et de haine.

"Bien sûr que c'est non," dit-elle catégoriquement.

C'est drôle ; c'est ce que j'avais voulu. D'être capable de dire à Miss Masters que la réponse était non, mais que ce ne soit pas de ma faute. De cette manière, je pouvais hausser les épaules, et me tourner vers autre chose ; vous voyez ?... m'en laver les mains. Je n'ai donc aucune idée de pourquoi je dis ce qui suivit.

"Vous réalisez que je n'ai pas besoin de votre permission, n'est ce pas ?" je questionnai doucement, et je vis son expression passer d'une haine franche à la peur en l'espace de deux battements de cœur.

Puis elle se raidit à nouveau, en colère. "Vous n'oseriez pas."

"Je pourrais." Je souris prudemment et me tournai pour regarder la peinture devant nous ; je n'avais pas encore vraiment pris le temps de descendre et de l'étudier depuis la nuit où je l'avais réalisée, et où je m'étais évanoui sur le sol.

"Mes avocats…" commença t-elle, et je ricanai.

"Ne peuvent rien faire. Je ne le vends pas, ni ne le publie pour faire du profit." Je prenais un plaisir pervers à la voir bouillir de rage.

"Duo ?" demanda Heero doucement, je me tournai et le trouvai avec un air confus inscrit sur son visage.

"C'est toi qui a commencé ça," je lui répondis, et je fus surpris lorsqu'il me fit un petit signe d'acquiescement.

"Qu'est ce que ça me coûtera pour vous faire oublier ça ?" claqua Relena, je fus étonné de ne pas la voir grincer d'avantage des dents.

Je l'ignorai pendant une minute, perdu dans la contemplation de ma ribambelle de gamins. "Cette petite là, c'est Becca… la peste l'a emportée ; elle devait avoir 6 ans. La peste a coûté la vie à beaucoup d'entre nous, Rats des rues." Je lui désignai le premier garçon agenouillé dans la neige près de la fenêtre. "Lui, c'est Eel l'anguille. On l'appelait comme ça parce qu'il était capable de se dépêtrer d'à peu près n'importe quelle situation ; maigre comme un clou et sacrément agile." Je souris à Eel, me souvenant du curieux petit reniflement qu'il avait comme rire. "On n'a jamais su ce qui lui était arrivé… Une nuit, il n'est pas revenu, tout simplement." Je laissai mes yeux errer sur la peinture, trouvant l'image d'un moi tout jeune, se tenant aux côtés de Eel, en face de l'image de mon moi adulte. Diable… Je n'avais même pas vu ça avant.

"Qu'est ce que ça me coûtera ?" gronda t-elle encore, et c'est un miracle qu'elle ne se soit pas brisée des dents, tellement elle les serrait fort.

Elle ne me croyait pas. Elle pensait que j'avais imaginé ces gosses. Elle croyait être le sujet de cette fresque, et moi je sus soudainement que ce n'était pas le cas. Je sus tout d'un coup quel en était le sujet… plus ou moins.

"On ne peut pas m'acheter, Relena," je lui répondis, et quittait la peinture des yeux pour me tourner vers elle. "C'était vrai à l'époque, et c'est toujours vrai maintenant ; vous ne pouvez pas me corrompre. Il n'existe qu'une seule chose qui va m'empêcher d'aller faire cette interview."

Elle cligna des yeux, brusquement peu sûre d'elle-même ; l'argent permettait d'habitude à Sa Majesté de se sortir de n'importe quelle situation. "Quoi donc ?" aboya t-elle.

"Je veux que vous veniez avec moi…" Je jetai un coup d'œil à Heero et n'entrevit rien dans son regard, mis à part un soutien complet, "avec nous. Sur L2… pour voir à quoi le putain de monde réel ressemble en dehors de votre petite bulle de rêves de cristal rose."

La stupeur s'inscrivit sur son visage… une stupeur horrifiée. "Je n'irai nulle part avec… vous !"

Je haussai les épaules et me tournai pour m'en aller.

"Tu pourrais amener quelqu'un…" entendis-je Heero suggérer doucement.

"Quoi ?" glapit Relena, "Tu soutiens cet… cette tentative ridicule de…"

"Te montrer un peu plus la vérité ?" continua t-il, et cela nous fit tous les deux nous tourner vers lui pour le dévisager.

"Heero ?" s'étrangla t-elle, figée sur place à le dévisager.

"C'est un voyage de 2 jours, à l'aller." Je rajoutai, regardant Heero, et non Relena. "Comme Heero l'a suggéré, la présence d'un chaperon pourrait être nécessaire. On passerait une journée sur L2 à faire un petit tour. Deux jours pour revenir. Sinon, Miss Masters aura son histoire après tout."

Je tournai les talons et dégageai de cet enfer. Derrière moi, j'entendis le début d'une tirade furieuse, "C'est du chantage…"

Je me réfugiai dans ma cabine, recherchant le confort paisible de mon univers d'étoiles, et essayai de faire ralentir mon pouls enragé. Dieu tout puissant, cette femme aurait ma peau. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi horriblement… ignare… qu'elle. Ce n'était pourtant pas une fille stupide dont on parlait là ; comment pouvait-elle être allée aussi loin sans avoir aucune putain d'idée de ce qu'était la vraie vie ?

Et par l'enfer, mais qu'est ce qui m'avait pris, à moi ? A quoi est ce que je pensais ? Je n'allais pas réussir à lui faire changer son putain d'avis à propos de quoi que ce soit ; qu'est ce qui m'avait poussé à dire tout ça ? D'où venait cette idée nulle et à demi réfléchie ? J'étais complètement taré ; 5 jours, enfermé dans une navette spatiale avec Miss Relena ? A quel moment est ce que j'étais devenu masochiste ?

Des bras puissants se glissèrent autour de ma taille, et Heero fut soudainement là, pressant mon dos contre la chaleur de son torse. "Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" demanda t-il doucement, en frottant sa joue contre mes cheveux.

Je soupirai brutalement. "Je suis désolé Heero… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de faire ça. Bordel, elle me rend tellement furieux."

Il renifla doucement, "J'ai remarqué. Et ça semble être réciproque."

Je me retournai dans ses bras, car j'avais vraiment besoin d'être cajolé pendant une minute. "Ou est-elle ?" je murmurai contre son épaule.

"Je l'ai laissée attendre dans la voiture. Je ne voulais pas la raccompagner chez elle avant de m'être assuré que tu allais bien," répondit-il d'une voix tendre.

"Ramène la chez elle, Heero," je lâchai en m'écartant de lui. "Dis lui d'oublier toute cette affaire… Je ne vais rien faire. Bon sang, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'avais en tête."

"Non," sa réponse me fit cligner des yeux de surprise. "Je tiens énormément à Relena ; et je crois sincèrement qu'elle est la personne idéale pour s'assurer que ce monde reste en paix… mais tu as raison à son sujet. Il a fallu que je la vois ici aujourd'hui," il fit un mouvement sec de la tête en direction de la soute, "pour m'en rendre compte. Elle est incroyablement…"

"Naïve ?" je complétai, et il hocha la tête en souriant.

"Et intolérante." Il me détailla de son regard intense. "Ton idée est bonne. Très bonne… Je pense qu'on devrait le faire."

J'en restai bouche bée. Je ne pus m'en empêcher.

"Je… je comptais sur toi pour être la tête froide dans ce couple," articulai-je finalement, et il arqua un sourcil.

"Je pense que ta spontanéité a fini par déteindre sur moi."

"Que Dieu ai pitié de nous," je marmonnai, et alors il m'embrassa, assez soudainement et très passionnément.

"Tu attendras ici que je revienne… s'il te plait ?" chuchota t-il quand il interrompit le baiser, sa petite blague nous faisant rire tous les deux.

"Et ou irais-je ?" je lui souris, puis redevins sérieux. "Raccompagne la ; ne la fait pas attendre plus longtemps… Elle est déjà irritée."

J'attendis d'être certain qu'ils soient partis puis, lentement, je retournai dans la soute à marchandise pour pouvoir regarder à nouveau la fresque en question.

Je connais rarement à l'avance ce qui va surgir quand je m'installe pour peindre. Des voix intérieures me soufflent des idées à demi formées, et ensuite c'est presque comme si une autre créature prenait possession de mon corps, et je ne refais pas surface pendant parfois des jours entiers. Oh, ne vous leurrez pas ; je peux dessiner et peindre à n'importe quel moment. Ca ne ressemble pas toujours à une possession. Mes boulots de commande ne fonctionnent pas comme ça. Mais occasionnellement, quelque chose, au plus profond de mon âme, a besoin de sortir et de s'exprimer. Je pense que c'est un peu thérapeutique.

Cette fresque… celle-ci était assez curieuse. C'était la première dont je n'avais pas immédiatement comprise la signification. Enfin… pas complètement. Je comprenais mon rôle dedans. Je comprenais celui de Relena, mais je n'étais pas vraiment sur de comprendre pourquoi Heero était dans cette putain d'image. Est-ce que je doutais de son amour pour moi ? Etais-je inquiet à l'idée qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour Relena, ou que ce soit elle qui ne se soit pas entièrement défaite de son coup de coeur d'adolescente ? Est-ce que je croyais que Heero était comme elle ? Non, je ne pense pas, rien de tout ça. Qu'est ce que ma cervelle essayait de me dire ? Je n'en étais absolument pas certain.

J'étais toujours au même endroit lorsque Heero revint, deux heures plus tard. Il ne dit pas un mot, ferma simplement les portes de la soute, et me mena calmement jusqu'à la cabine. Nous passâmes la nuit à bord, collés ensemble dans mon propre lit, sous ma propre couverture. Heero programma ma musique de nuit sans que j'aie besoin de le lui demander, et ce fut la meilleure nuit que je passais depuis très longtemps.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin avec la sensation des yeux de Heero posés sur moi, et cela me prit une seconde pour comprendre ou nous étions. Quand il vit mes yeux ouverts, il passa doucement ses doigts le long de mon visage, traçant la ligne de ma mâchoire… caressant ma joue.

"La dernière fois qu'on a dormi ici ensemble, tu étais tellement malade…" son expression était perdue quelque part entre la mélancolie et le soulagement, sa voix était a peine un soupir. "Tu ne sembles plus aussi… fragile."

Je lui souris d'un air assoupi ; il était appuyé sur un coude, au dessus de moi. "Je suis un solide petit bâtard."

Ses yeux prirent une teinte étrange, et sa voix s'emplit alors de douleur, "J'ai failli te perdre…"

Je clignai des yeux, me demandant depuis combien de temps il était réveillé, allongé là à songer à ce voyage, à penser à ces heures sombres.

Je glissai un bras autour de lui, et l'entraînai contre mon torse. Ses muscles résistèrent un instant, puis il s'enroula fermement contre moi, sa tête appuyée contre mon cœur, et il me laissa le tenir.

"Tout ça c'est fini, mon amour," lui dis-je doucement en caressant ses cheveux avec le dos de mes doigts. "On va être ok, maintenant…"

Un frisson le parcourut et il me tint serré. L'émotion me submergea ; je fus soudain pris d'un besoin irrépressible de le protéger, de le garder sauf à mes cotés, de soulager ses souffrances.

"Je suis là maintenant…" je murmurai au dessus de sa tête, "Tout va bien désormais…"

Est-ce que c'était ça, ce que ressentait Heero ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il me couvait et s'inquiétait pour moi ? Ce besoin dévastateur ? Cette contraction dans mes entrailles qui m'ordonnait de faire n'importe quoi pour le protéger… le garder à l'abri…

Nous restâmes un moment silencieux, pendant que chacun de nous se plongeait dans ses pensées ; je ne peux rendre compte que des miennes.

C'était la première fois que Heero me permettait de lui offrir un peu de ce support sans faille qu'il me donnait en permanence, et j'avais un peu de mal à m'y habituer. Mais… c'était agréable.

Je le sentis prendre ma main, et un instant après je sentis une pression contre ma paume. Je baissai les yeux et le trouvai en train d'embrasser tendrement mes cicatrices. Cela me fit frissonner ; je crois qu'il ne savait pas que je ne pouvais pas vraiment le sentir.

"Je t'ai blessé tellement de fois,' soupira t-il d'une voix lourde.

"Heero…" ma tête retomba dans l'oreiller et je fixai le plafond. "On a déjà parlé de ça…"

"Ça ne change pas le fait que tu as été obligé de te faire ça… pour couvrir mes erreurs," son ton était amer, empli de haine de soi.

"L'erreur était mienne… j'avais utilise trop d'explosifs," lui répondis-je doucement. "C'est à cause de moi que ce foutu plafond s'est effondré sur Quatre pour commencer."

"Ma faute…"

Diable, mais d'où est ce que ça venait, ça ?

"Arrête !" je sifflai, "Bordel, Heero… tu ne peux pas continuer à ramener cette histoire sur le tapis…"

Il leva la tête et tourna vers moi des yeux vides. "Il y a tellement de choses pour lesquelles je dois me rattraper."

Je le poussai, le faisant rouler pour me retrouver au dessus et ce fut à mon tour de le contempler pendant qu'il clignait des yeux. "Laisse cette histoire derrière nous ; Bon Dieu, je l'ai fait ! Laisse nous juste… être heureux."

Une émotion incompréhensible glissa sur son visage, et il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis la referma.

"Je t'aime," lui dis-je avec toute l'intensité que je pus rassembler. "Je ne veux pas de toute cette…merde entre nous."

Il y avait autre chose qu'il voulait dire, et j'attendis mais ça ne sortit jamais.

"Heero… s'il te plait…" je soupirai, sans trop savoir ce que je demandais exactement.

Sa main vint prendre mon visage en coupe. "Je t'aime tellement… et je suis tellement mauvais à te le prouver."

Je grognai et lui souris en même temps. "Toi ? Ne sois pas ridicule ; tu es le partenaire le plus attentif, le plus aimant, que j'aurais jamais pu rêver." Mon sourire s'effaça. "Le passé est le passé… Laisse le s'éteindre."

Il força ma tête à venir reposer sur son épaule, et cela sembla mettre fin à cette discussion, car lorsqu'il reparla, le sujet avait complètement changé.

"On devrait vraiment se lever ; on a beaucoup de choses à faire."

"Uhmmm ?" murmurai-je, content de rester comme j'étais.

"Eh bien mon amour," il soupira, "Relena a accepté de faire le voyage avec nous hier soir."

Je levai la tête brusquement et le dévisageai de mes yeux incrédules. "Quoi ?! Bordel, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?"

* * *

Mouahaha !! Je sais, je sais, vous aimeriez bien que ça continue… mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! 

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous avez tous et toutes hâte de voir comment Duo et Relena peuvent survivre, enfermés dans un vaisseau spatial ensemble pendant 5 jours !!! Vont-ils s'entretuer ? Vont-ils devenir les meilleurs amis du monde (ha ! ha !) Miss Angie Masters aura-t-elle son interview ? Aurez vous la patience d'attendre la suite de ce chapitre ???

Bisous, joyeux noël à tous et toutes, et bonne année 2007 avec quelques jours d'avance (et bon anniversaire à moi, le 28 décembre… mais je préfère ne pas y penser à l'age canonique que j'ai !)


	12. Obligations part 2

The Ion Arc 

Gundam Wings n'appartient ni à Sunhawk, qui a néanmoins écrit cette fabuleuse histoire, ni à moi, qui ne suis que l'humble traductrice. Hélas…

_Avertissements : POV Duo, yaoi, angst, langage cru_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hello tout le monde !! Déjà deux mois depuis ma dernière update… Eh oui, j'ai repris le boulot, et ça ne me laisse pas des masses de temps. Mais ça valait la peine d'attendre, croyez moi, surtout que je vous offre 46 pages d'un coup !! Grosse update donc. Cette seconde partie va nous faire avancer un peu, mais s'il vous plait, nourrissez moi de reviews car il va me falloir du courage !!! (allez, y'a eu une petite baisse au chapitre précédent, rectifiez moi ça, au nom du yaoi, du NC17, du 1x2, et de tout ce qu'on adôôôôôre !!!) Bisous !

**RAR **: pour une fois, je vais faire très rapide, une sorte de réponse collective à vous toutes (et tous ?) qui m'avez envoyé vos messages adorables : nushan ynis ; Cyndie ; Hélière ; ptite clad ; Native ; nyo ; Kelidril ; Catirella ; Eiwazenh ; Otite la Frite ; marnie02 ; Egwene Al' Vere ; JustShadows ; Black Sharne ; vanilly ; ElangelCaido ; Niano ; Angel Soya ; Noan ; White Damon, je vous adore et je vous remercie de tout cœur pour ves reviews. J'espère pouvoir vous offrir toute cette année un chapitre par mois (on peut rêver…)

**Titre : Obligations (Ion Arc 5)**

_"Eh bien mon amour," il soupira, "Relena a accepté de faire le voyage avec nous hier soir."_

_Je levai la tête brusquement et le dévisageai de mes yeux incrédules. "Quoi ?! Bordel, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?"_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il rigola doucement. "J'ai pensé que la nouvelle ne t'aiderait pas à dormir."

Je considérai pendant un instant la possibilité de le frapper, mais finis par décider que sa remarque était probablement vraie. On ne devrait jamais frapper ceux qui disent la vérité. Même si c'est très tentant.

Merde. Ça allait arriver. Ce plan mutant, irraisonné et à demi préparé, avait finalement été accepté. Bordel, mais qu'est ce que j'avais déclenché ?

Ma cervelle passa à la vitesse supérieure, et je m'éjectai hors de la couchette. "Est-ce que vous avez déjà décidé d'une date ? Merde… combien de temps est ce que j'ai ? Il va falloir que je remplisse la cambuse… Je peux difficilement nourrir la Reine du Monde avec des rations militaires, bon Dieu. Est-ce qu'on sait qui elle amène avec elle ?" Je cherchai mes fringues à tâtons tout en parlant, sautant à cloche pied en luttant pour enfiler mon pantalon, et me retournai pour le trouver, toujours allongé au lit, avec le pire sourire que j'ai jamais vu sur son visage.

"Quoi ?" je claquai.

"Du calme," me dit-il. "Je lui ai expliqué que ça prendrait quelques jours."

"Jours ?" J'en restai bouche bée. "Je n'ai que quelques jours ?"

Son expression changea pour devenir légèrement perplexe. "Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de plus de temps que ça ?"

Je levai les yeux au ciel et positionnai mes mains sur mes hanches. "Dieu, Heero… Nous ne sommes plus au milieu d'une foutu guerre. Tu ne peux plus foncer tout simplement au moment où tu le choisis ! Ça prend 24 heures, juste pour prendre contact et faire accepter son plan de vol !"

Cela servit au moins à ramener mes pensées vers les tâches à accomplir, et je me dirigeai vers le poste de pilotage ; il était temps de se mettre au boulot.

Le plan de vol était top prioritaire, alors je m'assis et tapai cette requête en premier, l'envoyant au 'contrôle du trafic' avant de passer rapidement un coup de fil vers leur bureau. Ça ne fait jamais de mal d'utiliser une petite touche personnelle pour être sûr que les choses se passent sans heurts.

Je fus vaguement conscient que Heero venait de s'installer dans le siège du co-pilote.

Mon écran video s'illumina et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire lorsque apparut l'image ennuyée d'un homme osseux, qui cligna des yeux pendant un moment avant de s'écrier 'Maxwell !'

"Hey, Smitty !" Je rayonnai, tandis qu'il pivotait son siège hors de l'écran.

"Eh, les gars ! Regardez ! Duo est de retour !"

Il y eut instantanément trois visages rassemblés autour du moniteur.

"Hey ! Bon retour, salopard !" s'exclama le coéquipier trapu de Smitty, Bernstein.

"Gaffe à ce que tu dis, Bernie !" Je ricanai en faisant signe de la main au monitor.

"C'est bon de te revoir, Duo," ajouta Havers, le plus modéré de leur petit groupe, en souriant.

"Alors, les gars, on ne vous a pas mis au chômage, sans moi autour pour vous tenir occupés ?" J'avais rencontré ces trois mousquetaires lorsque j'avais, lors d'un boulot ennuyeux, ajouté la ligne 'deux jours d'arrêt au Pays Imaginaire' à la fin de mon itinéraire. Le plan de vol, approuvé, me revint avec la ligne raturée et l'annotation que 'le Pays Imaginaire était fermé pour la saison, mais qu'on pouvait me rediriger soit vers l'Eldorado, soit vers Atlantis si j'avais un jour supplémentaire à prendre. La plupart de mes plans de vol, après ça, inclurent des destinations fantaisistes. Ça devint un jeu entre nous, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus s'empêcher de se rencontrer face à face. C'était là un bon groupe de gars, et je dois admettre que ça aidait d'avoir des amis dans le bureau de 'contrôle du trafic'.

"Tu sors pour un boulot, Maxwell ?" demanda Smitty, mais je secouai la tête.

"Pas encore…" je leur répondis en espérant qu'ils aient manqué mon léger rougissement. "Encore trop tôt pour ça," mais je souris en tendant le bras pour tapoter le tableau de bord devant moi. "Ma fifille devenait jalouse de mon lit d'hôpital ! Alors je l'emmène faire un petit tour."

Il y eut quelques reniflements grossiers, et Smitty murmura quelque chose qui poussa Bernstein à lui foutre une claque à l'arrière du crâne. Je leur fis un grand sourire.

"Alors… est ce que vous pouvez accélérer les choses pour moi ?"

Bernie me retourna mon sourire. "On devrait pouvoir faire ça." Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, puis revint vers moi me faire un clin d'œil. "Le devoir m'appelle… j'dois y aller. C'est bon de te revoir, Duo."

On se déconnecta. Mes mains étaient déjà en mouvement pour envoyer une requête pour un remplissage complet des réservoirs, lorsque j'entendis Heero soupirer à mes côtés. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil et le trouvai en train de m'observer avec un sourire étrange.

"Eh bien… je me sens complètement inutile." Son sourire se transforma en un demi rictus. "Est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire ?"

"Actuellement," je lui répondis, détournant les yeux maladroitement, "je peux m'occuper de la préparation du vaisseau… mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment gérer Relena."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?" demanda t-il doucement.

"Elle n'est pas… une Spacer, Heero." Je soupirai. "Elle va nous faire une crise, à faire une sortie spatiale sur une navette qui est beaucoup moins bien que la première classe à laquelle elle est habituée."

Il grogna et m'adressa un petit sourire tendu. "Est-ce que ça ne fait pas partie du voyage… de lui montrer comment vit l'autre partie de l'humanité ?"

Je secouai la tête. "Le but est de lui prouver que des enfants comme Becca et Eel existent." Mes doigts parcouraient le clavier tandis que nous parlions, et je commençai un téléchargement des données météorologiques de la région pour les 4 prochains jours. "Elle me hait. Elle va se persuader que tout ce dont elle 'souffre' pendant qu'elle est à bord est de ma faute. Elle va s'attendre de ma part à ce qu'elle ferait si elle était à ma place."

Il me regarda attentivement pendant quelques minutes, digérant ça. "Ce n'est vraiment pas une mauvaise personne."

"Je… sais ça," je lui dis, levant les yeux de mon écran de travail. "Mais s'il y avait jamais eu la moindre chance qu'on apprenne à s'entendre, je crois que cette fresque l'a tuée."

Il sembla vaguement coupable, d'ailleurs je suppose qu'il le devrait quand on y pense bien. S'il ne s'était pas mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas, je suis à peu prêt certain que j'aurais fini par dire à Miss Angie Masters d'aller se faire foutre, et Relena n'aurait jamais eu à venir voir cette foutu peinture.

Ça me rappela cette stupide interview, et je sortis la carte de la journaliste ; y accordant un moment de réflexion. Est ce que je lui donnais son interview, ou pas ? Il était hors de question qu'elle obtienne les images qu'elle voulait. Peut être que sans elles, elle ne serait plus intéressée ? Je décidai de coincer sa carte de visite sur mon tableau de bord ; et de décider plus tard.

Quand je reportai à nouveau mon attention sur Heero, je vis qu'il s'était levé du siège de co-pilote, et était debout devant moi. Je lui souris d'une oreille à l'autre. "Je te charge de prendre soin et de nourrir nos passagers."

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser. "Oui, Cap'taine," murmura t-il contre mes lèvres, m'arrachant un rire.

"Elle devra partager ses quartiers avec son chaperon, aussi !" je lui braillai alors qu'il quittait le poste de pilotage. "Il n'y a qu'une seule cabine pour les invités !"

Il ne me répondit pas, et je fus heureux de ne pas avoir à discuter ce point précis. Je mis ma musique en route dès qu'il fut parti.

Il me fallut chaque minute des trois jours qui suivirent pour remplir les réservoirs de ma navette, l'approvisionner, et le rendre prêt à décoller. Elle était resté à quai pendant des mois, alors absolument tout devait être inspecté et vérifié. C'était un travail long et ennuyeux, mais bizarrement… réconfortant. C'était familier. Chaque soir, quand je grimpais dans ma couchette, j'étais épuisé mais je me sentais bien. En revanche je devais absolument faire sortir de mon esprit les raisons pour lesquelles je préparais ce voyage, et me concentrer sur le boulot à accomplir. Pour la première fois, j'eus l'impression que ma vie allait peut être redevenir normale, un de ces jours.

Il était prévu que nous partions jeudi matin. Le mardi soir, j'envoyai un email à Miss Masters pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait avoir sa foutue interview, à condition qu'elle ne la ramène pas à propos des images, et qu'elle se démerde avec seulement les photos que je lui permettrais de prendre. Sans argumenter, ou bien je la foutrais hors de mon vaisseau à coup de pied dans le cul.

J'eus une réponse dans les 5 minutes qui suivirent, et elle accepta instantanément. On plaça l'interview le mercredi matin, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre que je revienne de L2. J'insistai pour que Heero reste dans le coin, juste pour être sûr que l'astucieuse demoiselle Masters n'essaie pas de me rouler. Ils seraient deux : elle et son photographe, et comme ça au moins je pouvais être certain qu'il y aurait quelqu'un d'autre que moi pour surveiller ces deux là. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'arnaque.

Fidèle à sa parole, elle arriva à bord ce matin là, son photographe à la queue de cheval sur ses talons, et ne demanda à aucun moment à prendre des clichés que je n'autorisais pas. Je les laissai photographier les autres fresques dans la soute à cargaison, la cambuse et ma cabine. Finalement, c'était la peinture de l'église Maxwell qui avait impressionné l'ami de son frère, et c'était également celle qui l'intéressait le plus. Allez comprendre. Elle voulait des photos de moi, encore un truc que je n'avais pas anticipé, mais auquel j'aurais dû m'attendre. Alors je dus me plier à une séance photo au milieu de ma cabine constellée d'étoiles. Dirk, le photographe, se trouva être un amateur d'astronomie, et il repéra que les murs, plancher et plafond couleur nuit de ma cabine étaient une représentation exacte des cieux vus depuis la Lune. Depuis le seul endroit et à la seule date dans l'année où toutes les colonies sont visibles en même temps. J'étais même allé jusqu'à représenter L5 dans mon propre ciel nocturne. Son attention me prit par surprise ; personne n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à présent.

Lui et moi, nous nous mîmes à palabrer là dessus pendant quelques minutes, et ça servit au moins à me mettre un peu plus à l'aise pendant qu'il prenait ses foutus photos.

Je surpris Heero à m'observer deux ou trois fois, avec son fameux sourire à la Mona Lisa.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, je les conduisis vers la cambuse, la seule pièce où l'on pouvait tous s'asseoir un peu confortablement. Angie… oui, bon dieu, j'avais finalement craqué et commencé à l'appeler Angie ; La ferme là dessus. Angie hésita dans le corridor, regardant l'étrange spectacle que donnait l'alignement de mes morts.

"C'est pas que je veuille outrepasser mes limites," elle me fit un sourire, "mais qu'en est-il de ceux là ? Vous n'aviez pas mentionné cette fresque."

Je dus me tourner et regarder pendant que je réfléchissais à ça. Mes entrailles me hurlaient 'Bordel, non !' C'étaient mes morts ; je ne voulais même pas avoir à y penser. Mais pendant une seconde, je pus voir dans mon esprit Solo se tourner vers moi en clignant de l'œil.

" Bordel de dieu," il aurait sourit en coin. "P't être ben qu'on aurait ben voulu avoir not' photo d'prise aussi."

J'étais sans doute la dernière âme vivante à se souvenir de ces personnes. Mes yeux parcoururent la ligne ; ç'avait été à moi de tous les protéger… et pour tous j'avais échoué. Tous ceux que j'avais laissé mourir. Ce serait en quelque sorte comme… comme de les rendre immortels. Non pas que les gens qui verraient ces visages dans les pages d'un quelconque magazine les connaîtraient vraiment… mais… eh bien, je pense que Solo aurait vraiment prit son pied avec cette idée.

"D'accord," me retrouvai-je à dire, et Angie fit bouger Dirk rapidement, avant que je n'ai le temps de changer d'avis.

"Puis-je demander qui ils sont ?" dit-elle doucement.

"Etaient," je la corrigeai sans y réfléchir.

"Pardon ?" questionna t-elle, intriguée.

"Ce sont mes morts," je lui expliquai, me tournant pour lui faire face enfin. Je réalisai alors que l'interview avait commencée pendant que j'avais l'esprit ailleurs. Je soupirai ; Oh, joie.

"Votre famille ?" demanda t-elle calmement.

Je secouai la tête. "Pas… pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez," je me retrouvai à dire. "Je suis orphelin."

Je tournai délibérément le dos jusqu'à ce que Dirk ait terminé, puis les conduisis dans la cambuse. J'avais bien appris ma leçon sur l'usage de boisson comme camouflage, et en offrit donc à la ronde. Heero et Angie déclinèrent, mais Dirk accepta et j'allais chercher des bulbes de jus de fruit juste pour nous deux.

Comme je m'y étais attendu, Angie s'interrogea sur l'utilisation des bulbes et je me lançai dans des explications sur l'effet de la Gravité zéro sur les objets liquides. Cela m'amena à justifier pourquoi, dans une navette, tout devait être attaché.

"La plupart des nôtres, dans le commerce spatial, passent une grande partie de son temps à bord de leur vaisseau, et parfois même vivent à bord. Nous ne pouvons pas décorer de la même manière que vous autres, Terre-bo…" je m'interrompis, mais trop tard.

"Terre-bornés ?" sourit-elle en coin.

Que pouvais-je faire d'autre, mis à part sourire en retour ? "Vous avez bien appris votre leçon."

"Vous autres, Spacers, semblez bien élitistes," lâcha t-elle.

Je haussai des épaules. "Pas vraiment. C'est juste une manière de parler. Un argot. Ça se développe dans n'importe quelle culture qui doit trouver des mots nouveaux pour des choses qui n'ont jamais existé avant."

Elle ne sembla pas convaincue, relevant l'un de ces sourcils parfaitement épilé. Je lui souris largement en retour. "Oh, dites moi qu'il n'y a pas des dizaines de mots que vous utilisez dans votre bureau, et qui n'auraient aucun sens pour moi."

Elle ouvrit la bouche et eut la décence de rougir. "Ok… ok… je vous accorde que vous n'avez pas tort à propos de ma remarque sur les terre-bornés."

"Je la saluai avec mon bulbe de jus de fruit.

"Vous faites beaucoup de travaux de commande," remarqua t-elle. "Dites moi comment ça s'est fait."

Je vis Heero changer de position, là où il s'appuyait dans l'encadrement de la porte, tel un espèce de putain de Garde Impérial.

Je ravalai mon souffle et y réfléchit. "On ne peut pas accrocher des photos ou épingler des papiers comme vous le faites," j'expliquai en bataillant avec mes mots. "Au début, j'ai peint des choses… et des gens que j'avais peur d'oublier."

"Comme dans le corridor ?" demanda t-elle très tranquillement, et j'acquiesçai.

"Ou…" Du bras qui tenait mon jus, je désignai le ciel bleu autour de nous, "comme ici… juste pour égailler un peu l'atmosphère. On passe beaucoup de temps dans ces vaisseaux. Parfois ça devient…" J'hésitai, songeant au bon terme.

"Isolé ?" suggéra t-elle lorsque ma phrase resta inachevée.

Je haussai des épaules, évasif. "Et… silencieux. Et monotone." Je lui fis un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles pour dissiper l'ambiance mélancolique. "Super ennuyeux, voilà comment ça d'vient ; alors on peint des trucs comme ça !"

Elle s'assit et attendit que je revienne à sa foutue question de base, et je dus passer une seconde à retracer toutes mes étapes mentales, pour essayer de retrouver où je voulais bien en venir. "Il semblerait que je sois doué de quelque… talent," je continuai en grimaçant, "alors quand mes amis ont commencé à me demander de leur peindre des trucs…" Je haussai encore une fois des épaules. "Comment aurais-je pu refuser ?"

Elle me regarda; un peu surprise. "Vous ne vous faites pas payer ?"

Cela me fit rire. "Au début non, mais ça prit une telle ampleur que je n'avais plus le temps de rien faire d'autre, alors j'ai commencé à demander à être payé, juste pour couper court au nombre de demande que je recevais. J'avais quand même un boulot de Récupération à faire tourner, après tout.

Elle m'adressa un sourire étrange, et me dit, "Vous êtes très talentueux… Vous le savez, n'est ce pas ?"

Je grognai et lui fis un signe de rejet. "Je peux reproduire les merdes que je vois dans ma tête… ça fait pas d'moi un Rembrandt ou un Picasso."

Elle renifla en retour. "Vous êtes un type plutôt humble, monsieur Maxwell."

Je combattis la rougeur qui menaçait de me monter aux joues, et bus une gorgée de mon jus de fruit.

Lorsqu'elle n'obtint aucun commentaire, elle secoua la tête et continua. "Que peignez vous pour les autres ?"

"Je pensais que vous aviez dit avoir vu certains de mes travaux ?"

"C'est le cas," admit-elle. "J'étais juste curieuse de savoir d'où ça vous venait. Est ce que vous choisissez ? Est ce qu'ils ont des demandes ? De quel genre ?"

Je soupirai et y réfléchis, penchant un peu ma tête pour regarder le 'ciel'. "Ça dépend. Parfois ils me donnent juste de vagues idées." Je lui souris largement, alors que certaines des choses qu'on m'avait demandé de peindre me revenaient en tête. "D'autres fois, c'est très spécifique ; il y a un gars sur L3 qui a maintenant un portrait de son ex petite amie en chute libre au dessus de sa couchette."

Dirk manqua de peu de recracher son jus sur ses genoux, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler.

"Ex petite amie ?" demanda Angie avec un soupçon de désapprobation dans la voix.

"Oh, ce n'était pas son ex lorsque je l'ai peinte," mon sourire ne montrait aucun remords. "En fait, il m'a même demandé de venir pour le retoucher, pour que ça ressemble à sa nouvelle petite amie."

Il y eut un petit son, venant de la direction de Heero, qui aurait pu être un gloussement ; je ne l'entendis pas bien à cause de l'éclat de rire soudain d'Angie.

"Je peins ce qu'ils me demandent… parfois c'est…" De ma main, je désignai les murs autour de nous, "parfois c'est aussi simple que ça. D'autres fois, c'est plus… personnel."

"Vous appelez ça simple ?" marmonna Dirk, s'attirant un regard sévère d'Angie.

"Plus personnel… dans quel sens ?" demanda t-elle lorsqu'il se tut.

J'y songeai pendant quelques secondes. "Parfois, je peins les morts des autres," leur dis-je franchement. Elle resta assise, à cligner des yeux envers moi pendant une bonne minute.

"Est ce que vous gardez une trace de ce que vous avez peint ?" demanda t-elle brusquement. "Prenez vous des photos ?"

"Parfois," répondis-je, sur mes gardes. Je n'étais pas certain de savoir où elle voulait en venir.

"Pourrais-je en emprunter certaines pour l'article ?" sollicita t-elle ensuite ; c'était à peu près ce à quoi je m'attendais.

"Non," dis-je platement.

Elle se mordit un peu la lèvre. "Pourquoi pas ?" tenta t-elle enfin, décidant peut être qu'elle avait assez d'éléments pour pouvoir écrire son article, si jamais je la foutais dehors.

"Ce sont les demeures d'autres personnes," lui expliquai-je. "Je peux vous donner une liste de gens à contacter, mais la décision de savoir s'ils veulent que vous voyez les peintures dépend d'eux. Elles ne m'appartiennent pas."

"Mais vous les avez peintes," remarqua t-elle.

"C'était des cadeaux… elles ne m'ont jamais appartenu." Ça commençait à devenir fatigant.

"Des cadeaux ? Je croyais que vous aviez commencé à demander une rémunération ?" dit-elle doucement.

" Je ne fais pas casquer mes amis pour peindre des portraits de leurs morts... de leurs souvenirs," lui répondis-je un peu agressivement. "Je ne peins jamais rien d'aussi personnel pour quiconque, sauf pour mes amis."

Elle m'observa, un peu surprise, et murmura, "D'après ce que j'ai vu… vous avez beaucoup d'amis."

"Est ce que vous avez assez de renseignements, maintenant ?" demandais-je, brusquement assez malade de ce petit jeu. Elle commençait à fureter autour de choses dont je ne voulais vraiment pas parler.

Sur son visage passa un air étrange, pressé, comme si elle réalisait qu'elle était presque à court de temps. "Eh bien… j'étais assez curieuse de comprendre votre relation avec monsieur Yuy, ici présent…"

Mon regard se tourna vers Heero, et je vis l'éclat irrité qui apparut dans ses yeux, "Je pensais que vous m'aviez dit travailler pour le 'Le Courrier Eclairé', pas pour 'Potins Magazine'," lui assénai-je froidement. "J'ai du mal à comprendre en quoi monsieur Yuy à quoi que ce soit à voir avec l'interview que vous avez demandée."

Elle fit machine arrière si vite que je crus qu'elle allait tomber de son siège. "Je suis désolée, monsieur Maxwell… Vous avez tout à fait raison ; ce ne sont pas mes affaires."

Pour sûr que c'était pas tes affaires, je pensais furieusement, me forçant à garder mes émotions invisibles sur mon visage. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que Heero ressentait à l'idée de voir notre relation étalée à la vue de tous. Il avait une position assez élevée chez les Preventers, et de voir placarder partout qu'il était engagé dans… ce truc qu'on avait entre nous et que je ne savais pas comment nommer… ne serait peut être pas très bon pour sa carrière.

Il n'y eut pas grand-chose d'autre après ça. Elle me posa encore quelques questions sans importance, puis ils quittèrent enfin mon vaisseau. Je dus attendre qu'ils soient complètement sorti du hangar avant de pouvoir respirer tranquillement.

"Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir fait ça," me murmurai-je à moi-même. Heero vint me prendre dans ses bras.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda t-il doucement, tandis que ma tête venait reposer sur son épaule.

"Oui, je vais bien," lui répondis-je, "je pensais juste… que ç'avait été une incroyablement mauvaise idée."

"Je crois que ça s'est bien passé," me rassura t-il, ses mains bougeant de haut en bas dans mon dos de manière apaisante.

"Je suis inquiet de ce qu'elle va écrire," confessai-je. "Elle m'a désarçonné avec cette… question."

Inutile de lui préciser de quelle question je parlais. Sa main vint lever mon menton pour qu'il puisse me voir. "C'était pas ses affaires," me dit-il, me renvoyant en écho mes propres pensées. "Mais je veux que tu saches que… ça ne me dérange pas. Si tu veux…" il hésita et je peux jurer devant Dieu que je le vis rougir. "Ça ne me pose pas de problème que les gens sachent, à propos de nous deux," me dit-il précipitamment.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, et l'observai attentivement. "Heero, ça ne serait pas très bon pour ta carrière…"

Il m'interrompit. "Ma vie est plus importante que mon putain de boulot," me dit-il doucement, sans quitter mes yeux des siens, "et tu es ma vie."

Je ne pus que rester debout, à le dévorer des yeux. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, alors nous restâmes là à nous serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je ne faisais pas vraiment confiance à ma voix.

"Tu m'as dit," continua t-il doucement, avec hésitation, et je compris que nous allions parler de l'une de ces choses que j'avais laissé échapper et dont je ne me souvenais pas. "que tu sentais que tu ne méritais pas… d'être aimé. Que tu ne… me méritais pas." Il me regarda intensément et je sentis mon visage s'enflammer. "Je veux que tu saches que c'est l'inverse ; c'est moi qui ne te mérites pas. Tu es… si vivant… si talentueux et si magnifique… Je…"

J'enfonçai mon visage dans son cou pour échapper à ce regard brûlant. "Heero…" je chuchotai, essayant de l'arrêter.

"Je sais que ce voyage va être… difficile," me confia t-il tendrement contre mon cou. "Je ne veux pas que tu la laisses te piétiner. C'est toi qui a raison ; elle va être mesquine parce qu'elle t'en veut pour toute cette affaire, et elle se voit comme une victime. Mais je ne veux pas que tu doutes de toi. Je ne la laisserai pas te faire sentir…" Il hésita, cherchant le bon mot.

"… comme un sale rat d'égout ?" je continuai avec un sourire, "comme un répugnant, difforme…"

"Arrête !" éclata t-il, et ses mains empoignèrent mes épaules jusqu'à presque me faire mal, alors qu'il me repoussait pour pouvoir voir mon visage.

"Holà, Heero !" je l'interrompis, choqué par sa véhémence. "Je plaisantais !"

Les émotions qui se bousculaient dans ses yeux étaient difficiles à déchiffrer, mais il se calma rapidement. "Je… je suis désolé…"

"Heero," lui dis-je en souriant doucement, "quand vas-tu apprendre enfin à me parler clairement ?"

Un profond soupir lui échappa, et il relâcha un peu sa poigne, baissant la tête et rougissant un peu à son tour. "Je t'aime. Je suis fier de toi. Ça me blesse de te voir souffrir. Je n'aime pas la manière dont elle te traite. J'aime encore moins voir qu'une part de toi écoute ce qu'elle dit." Il releva un peu la tête en la penchant sur le côté, m'observant au travers de ses mèches indisciplinées. "Est-ce que c'est assez clair pour toi ?"

Je ricanai. "Largement assez clair… mais il me semble bien que c'est elle qui a besoin d'entendre ce discours."

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma avec une légère grimace. "Tu as raison… encore une fois."

"Bien," je souris. "Maintenant embrasse moi, bordel, et retournons bosser."

Il me sourit chaleureusement, et m'attira contre lui pour faire exactement ça. Et d'une manière assez bruyante, merci beaucoup.

Aucun message dans le dos ne m'aida à dormir le mercredi soir, et lorsque l'aube se leva le jeudi, je me sentais prêt à dégueuler.

Parfois, je regrette vraiment les emmerdements que ma grande gueule me cause. J'avais à peu près autant hâte de faire ce voyage que de me faire faire une lobotomie frontale. Sans anesthésie.

Je sortis du lit assez tôt, laissant Heero dormir pendant que j'allais me récurer sous la douche. Oui, bon Dieu ! Je n'avais jamais vraiment réussi à dépasser le truc du 'tu sens mauvais' qu'on m'avait balancé à l'époque de mon passage à l'Eglise Maxwell, d'accord ? Peu importe ce que m'avait dit Sœur Hélène, ces critiques s'étaient infiltrées en moi et seraient probablement là jusqu'à ma mort. Ça m'inquiétait toujours, surtout quand je savais que j'allais être autour de gens comme Relena, dont l'assistante allait sûrement la conduire d'urgence à l'hôpital si par malheur elle émettait une goutte de sueur.

Dieu, c'était une mauvaise idée par tant de côtés. Je devais apparemment être une petit bâtard crétin et masochiste. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant.

En attendant que Heero se réveille, je passai le temps en parcourant le vaisseau une dernière fois, inspectant les jauges et les joints, vérifiant à double reprise les scaphandres. Je ne l'avais pas dit à Heero, mais j'avais dû sortir un paquet de fric pour en acheter deux de plus. Je n'en avais jusque là possédé que deux. Et ça avait fait mal financièrement. Ces machins là ne sont pas donnés.

Je me retrouvai finalement dans le poste de pilotage, relisant ma checklist et vérifiant les rapports météos une dernière fois.

Pour dire la vérité, ce qui m'angoissait, c'était plus que Relena. Ça allait être mon premier vol depuis l'accident, mon premier retour en selle. Je crois que ça aussi, ça me bouffait. Je ne l'aurais confié à personne, même sous la torture, mais j'étais nerveux comme pas possible. On aurait pu croire que c'était ma première fois dans un siège de pilote. J'avais une trouille mortelle de perdre mes nerfs. Si jamais ça arrivait, je pouvais dire adieu à mon boulot. Heero avait bien essayé de m'expliquer à quel point j'étais bousillé, lors du voyage de retour de la Ceinture d'astéroïdes, juste avant que je ne tombe si malade. Mais si je possède un unique, vrai grand talent, c'est le déni. Et je pense qu'à force de mentir à tout le monde en prétendant que 'tout allait bien' pendant si longtemps, même Heero avait fini par y croire.

J'étais assis là, les yeux sur mes écrans de contrôle, regardant le hangar dans lequel rien ne se passait, et débattant intérieurement pour savoir si je devais lui dire que, peut être, je n'allais pas si bien que ça après tout, lorsqu'il sortit de la cabine.

"Duo ?" appela t-il, une note d'inquiétude dans la voix. Ce ton suffit à me décider ; si jamais je suggérais que je n'étais pas certain d'être prêt, il n'hésiterait pas à annuler tout le voyage.

"Ici," je répondis, et il suivit le son de ma voix jusqu'à la cabine. Il se pencha pour me donner mon baiser du matin.

"Depuis combien de temps es-tu debout ?" demanda t-il, soupçonneux, ses yeux ayant noté mes cheveux humides.

"Quelques heures," j'admis penaudement, et je vis l'inquiétude se transformer en un air complet de mère poule désapprobatrice.

"Duo, mon amour," murmura t-il doucement, "si ça doit te retourner tellement que tu ne peux même pas dormir, alors il vaut mieux que j'annule tout dès maintenant.

Pour lui, je me forçai à sourire largement. "Heero, je me lève toujours tôt les jours de lancement." Je remarquai un mouvement dans l'écran face à moi, alors que cette ignoble bagnole rose entrait dans le hangar. "Par ailleurs, c'est un peu tard maintenant," et je lui indiquai l'image.

Il se tourna pour regarder, son air désapprobateur changeant subtilement, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait plus d'irritation que d'inquiétude. Ça me surprenait de voir que plus on passait de temps ensemble, plus je devenais capable, lentement, de lire la moindre de ses expressions. Je me souvenais encore d'une époque où j'avais pensé qu'il n'avait absolument aucune putain d'expression.

"Heero," continuai-je doucement, sentant un léger froncement sur mon propre visage. "Relena est ton amie… S'il te plait, ne laisse pas le fait qu'elle et moi, on ne s'entende pas avoir une influence là-dessus. Ce que nous pensons l'un de l'autre ne devrait pas changer ce que tu ressens pour chacun de nous."

Il se détourna de l'écran de contrôle pour me dévisager avec un sourire confus. "Qu'est ce que tu essaies de faire exactement," demanda t-il, "poser ta candidature pour devenir un saint ?"

Je grognai et rougis un peu. "Ne devrions nous pas aller accueillir nos passagers ?"

Il prit la tête et je le suivis, tardant un peu juste pour avoir un moment pour toucher l'épaule de Solo en passant à côté de son portrait sur le mur. C'était l'une de mes habitudes avant chaque lancement, de toucher Solo pour qu'il me porte chance.

"J'pensais qu'tu m'avais oublié, rat-boy," aurait-il maugrée.

"P't-être bien que j'devrais laissé tomber l'habitude, King-rat," je murmurai. "Ça m'a pas porté chance la dernière fois."

Ça l'aurait fait rire à gorge déployée, ça.

Relena attendait, près de l'horrible voiture, avec une autre femme, pendant que son chauffeur… quel était son nom déjà ? Paragon ? Quelque chose de ce genre. Pendant que Paragon sortait les bagages du coffre. Ma première pensée fut : Seigneur Dieu, est ce qu'elle a apporté absolument tout ce qu'elle possède ? Ma seconde pensée fut : pourquoi diable est-ce le vieil homme de plus de 60 ans qui sort ces lourdes valises du coffre ? Je soupirai et passai devant les deux femmes avec un cordial 'Bonjour'.

"Attends voir, Paragon," dis-je au vieil homme. "Laisse moi prendre ça."

Il m'accorda un regard surpris, mais fit un pas en arrière pour me laisser faire. J'étais certain qu'un domestique jeune et costaud avait chargé les bagages dans le coffre, au domaine des Peacecraft, mais personne n'avait songé au pauvre vieil homme qui allait se filer une crise cardiaque, à essayer de décharger tout ça.

"Merci bien, jeune homme," dit-il doucement, et je jure devant Dieu que je vis le dos de Relena se raidir.

Heero lui parlait, à elle et à son chaperon, ce pour quoi je lui fus éternellement reconnaissant, bien qu'il vienne ensuite prendre quelques sacs pour nous éviter de faire deux voyages. Heero avait deux valises. J'avais deux valises, et Paragon portait plusieurs petits sacs. Je secouai la tête avec un sourire tordu ; de combien de tenues une Reine avait-elle besoin pour un voyage de 5 jours ?

Heero conduisit les deux femmes au travers de la porte ouverte de la soute ; je ralentis mes pas pour les assortir à ceux de Paragon, pour que le vieil homme ne soit pas laissé à la traîne derrière. Il me surprit encore lorsqu'il traversa la soute. Il s'arrêta pour regarder la peinture murale, et je me retrouvai à m'attarder là, rouge comme une pivoine, attendant d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

"Alors, c'est donc çà, la… chose infernale ?" il sourit et je me retrouvai à étouffer un rire. "Monsieur Yuy a raison, vous êtes un jeune homme bien talentueux." Il observa la fresque pendant un long moment, avant de revenir vers moi avec une expression absolument impénétrable. "Je vous souhaite bonne chance, monsieur Maxwell."

Je soupirai, et répondis, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, "Ouais, je pense que je vais en avoir bien besoin."

Il rit tout bas, et nous suivîmes les autres.

J'arrivai dans la cabine des invites juste à temps pour entendre la fin d'une conversation : "… difficilement ce que j'appellerais spartiate, Relena." disait Heero, d'un ton qu'on utilise généralement avec les enfants de 5 ans lorsqu'ils font des caprices.

"Dieu, mais vais-je en avoir besoin," je murmurai, et j'entrai dans la cabine pour y déposer les bagages, avec un large sourire.

"Bienvenu à bord de mon vaisseau, Rel… Mademoiselle Peacecraft." L'accueillis-je, ignorant délibérément l'air glacial qui aurait pu tout couvrir de givre dans un rayon d'un kilomètre autour de cette fille. Je me tournai vers la seconde femme, et lui adressai l'un de mes sourires brevetés. "Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présenté ?"

C'était une femme d'âge moyen, plus petite que n'importe qui d'autre dans la pièce, avec des cheveux sombres striés de gris et un visage qui semblait d'avantage habitué à sourire qu'à porter ce froncement qu'elle arborait en ce moment. Je fus persuadé qu'on l'avait prévenu que j'étais le diable incarné.

"Je suis… Chezarina." répondit la dame, prenant ma main à contre coeur lorsque je lui tendis.

"Grecque ?" je demandai avec un sourire, et je vis que je l'avais surprise. Elle m'adressa un sourire presque timide, et acquiesça.

"Bienvenu à bord, Chezarina," lui dis-je chaleureusement, puis je me tournai pour inclure Relena à nouveau. "Est-ce que vous vous êtes installées, mesdames ? Nous décollons dans une heure ; vos affaires aurons besoin d'être arrimées."

Je pouvais voir Relena grincer des dents, et portant mon regard vers Heero, je vis qu'il avait l'air amusé. "Heero… est ce que tu voudrais bien t'occuper de les aider, pendant que je raccompagne Paragon et que je commence à tout fermer ?"

Un étrange sourire joua sur ses lèvres mais ne sortit jamais vraiment complètement. "Oui Cap'taine."

Je lui lançai un large sourire puis quittai la cabine.

Paragon ne parla pas, jusqu'à ce que nous atteignons la rampe de sortie et soyons presque dehors. "C'est une bonne petite fille, monsieur Maxwell," dit-il doucement. "J'aurais seulement pu espérer que les Darlians ne la gâte pas tant."

Nous nous arrêtâmes, nous regardant un moment sans rien dire, puis je laissai échapper un soupir. "Je dois vous dire que je n'ai aucune idée de comment tout ce bazar a commencé. J'avais fermement l'intention de refuser cette interview…" je lui souris piteusement ; je n'avais aucun doute qu'il connaissait déjà toute l'histoire.

Il me répondit par un sourire grimaçant. "Je ne crois pas que ça ait beaucoup d'importance, la manière dont c'est arrivé, monsieur Maxwell… J'espère juste que vous et monsieur Yuy pourrez ouvrir un peu les yeux de ma petite Relena."

Il s'en alla, et je restai là, à cligner des yeux de surprise pendant au moins une minute. Dieu tout puissant… ce vieux l'aimait comme s'il était son grand père, et elle le traitait comme un putain de domestique. Je secouai la tête, tournai les talons pour remonter à bord, et commençai les procédures de fermeture.

20 minutes plus tard, tout était scellé et prêt à partir, mais je continuai à vérifier doublement des choses qui n'avaient pas besoin de l'être, jusqu'à ce que j'admette enfin, même à moi-même, que j'essayai d'éviter de retourner dans cette cabine. Ce fut finalement ma culpabilité pour avoir laissé Heero là bas tout seul avec elles qui me fit y diriger mes pas.

J'hésitai en approchant la porte ouverte, entendant la voix irritée de Relena, "Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu approuves ce… kidnapping !"

La voix de Heero était un modèle de patience. "Relena, ce n'est pas un kidnapping ; tu as toi-même accepté ce voyage."

"Sous la contrainte !" claqua t-elle sèchement.

J'entendis le son de Heero qui rangeait les valises, et il y eut une pause avant que je l'entende dire, "Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas laisser une chance à Duo ?"

Elle ne semblait pas avoir de réponse préparée, et Chezarina ajouta doucement, "il semble être un jeune homme charmant, Miss Relena."

"Ne laisse pas ce… cet extérieur suave te tromper !" explosa Relena. "Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire criminel !"

La voix de Heero commençait à devenir dure. "Relena," la réprimanda t-il, "Duo n'a pas grandi avec les mêmes facilités que toi… alors oui, il a peut être volé pour survivre, mais ça ne fait pas de lui un criminel."

"De là où je viens," répondit Relena avec arrogance, "voler est un crime."

Je décidai qu'il était temps que je mette le holà à cette situation, avant qu'elle ne réussisse à enrager vraiment Heero. Bien que cela continue encore à m'étonner, j'avais découvert qu'il était très protecteur vis à vis de moi, et malgré la joie que j'aurais eu à entendre Relena se faire botter les fesses, je savais que Heero se sentirait mal plus tard.

Je reculai de quelques dizaines de mètres, et entrepris de m'approcher à nouveau de la cabine, mais cette fois ci en me faisant délibérément entendre. La conversation stoppa dans la cabine. J'y passai la tête et leur souris joyeusement. "Tout est rangé ? Parfait ! On devrait monter au poste de pilotage et aller s'attacher. Le lancement est pour dans 20 minutes, ils sont sur le point de venir nous tracter jusqu'au champ de tir."

Je laissai le regard furieux de Relena rebondir sur la cuirasse de mon sourire, et offris mon bras à Chezarina. "Votre altesse ? Par ici je vous prie ?"

Si je n'avais presque aucune chance de charmer Relena, alors autant reporter mon attention sur son chaperon.

Chezarina prit mon bras, et je la fis descendre le corridor jusqu'au poste de pilotage. Elle m'offrit un petit sourire, une fois que nous fûmes hors de vue de Relena, et je lui répondis par mon sourire à 100 watt. Elle dévisagea ouvertement les portraits de mes morts, s'arrêtant une seconde pour contempler le visage baigné de larmes de la petite Becca.

"Pauvre petite puce," murmura t-elle, mais elle ne demanda rien. La pause me donna l'occasion de frapper doucement sur l'épaule de Solo. Cela faisait parti de mon rituel de lancement, et ça me réconfortait de pouvoir le faire sans que personne ne le remarque vraiment.

J'installai Chezarina dans l'in des trois sièges pliants, au fond du cockpit, et m'assurai qu'elle savait comment s'attacher toute seule. "Déjà été dans l'espace ?" je lui demandai gentiment, et elle rougit légèrement.

"Suffisamment pour savoir que je n'aime vraiment pas les lancements," me répondit-elle avec une grimace. Je l'observai d'un peu plus près, remarquant la légère tension autour des yeux et la fine couche de transpiration sur son front. Je m'accroupis devant elle avec un froncement de sourcil.

"Qu'est ce que…" je murmurai. Heero et Relena devaient avoir continué leur conversation, car ils ne nous avaient pas encore rejoint. "Pourquoi diable Relena vous aurait-elle choisi pour l'accompagner si vous avez un problème avec les voyages dans l'espace ?"

Elle tapota ma main, là où je l'avais posé sur l'accoudoir. "Je doute qu'elle le sache," me dit-elle doucement. "Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Je trouve juste les lancements un peu… dérangeants. Après ça, je suis d'habitude tout à fait bien."

L'irritation me fit grogner ; Relena devait être l'être humain le plus insensible qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer… à égalité avec notre chère Commandant Une, avant qu'elle n'aille faire une thérapie.

"Attendez une minute," lui dis-je en bougeant pour aller fouiller dans la trousse médicale de secours. Je pris l'un des patchs anti-nausée et retournai m'accroupir devant elle.

"Ces patchs sont standard dans toutes les trousses de secours," je la rassurai. "Beaucoup de gens ont du mal à supporter les forces gravitationnelles lors du lancement, ou encore la gravité zéro. Il y a un très léger sédatif là dedans, et quelque chose qui aide contre la nausée. Pas assez fort pour vous endormir, mais suffisamment pour vous aider à vous relaxer. Une bonne partie des problèmes que les gens expérimentent viennent de la nervosité."

"Oh… Merci," rayonna t-elle, et je l'aidai à appliquer le patch sur son bras.

On terminait juste avec les harnais lorsque Heero amena Relena. Je le laissai l'aider à s'installer, et allai prendre ma place dans le siège de pilotage pour répondre au bip de la radio.

Je vérifiai mes écrans de sécurité, et constatai que mon camion de remorquage était arrivé. Je pressai la touche 'reçu' et attendit de voir qui était dans le camion en bas.

"Maxwell !" fit la voix bourdonnante de Dusty dans les hauts parleurs. "Tu vas m'laisser attendre là toute la journée ?"

Je rigolai et ouvris le micro. "C'est moi qui ai failli m'endormir en attendant qu'tu ramènes ta carcasse, vieux fou !"

Ça le fit rigoler à son tour. "Tu t'portes pas trop mal, à c'que je vois."

"Faut plus qu'un p'tit astéroïde pour me faire quitter le métier," le taquinai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Heero qui s'installait dans le siège du co-pilote. Il me sourit, et je lui rendis son sourire au centuple.

"C'est bon de te voir revenir, gamin," dit Dusty, me prenant par surprise. Je jetai un œil à l'image vidéo du camion, et le vit assis là, à attendre.

"Hey…" risquai-je après un moment de réflexion, "je croyais que tu ne bossais pas les jeudis ?"

"Parce que tu croyais que j'allais quelqu'un d'autre traîner ton tas de ferraille rouillé pour son premier vol depuis plus de 5 mois ?"

Je grognai. "Bordel, Dusty…" commençai-je, mais il m'interrompit avec un ricanement.

"Ceci étant dit, faudra p't-être que t'évites ma femme pendant quelques temps. Elle avait prévu de me faire nettoyer le garage aujourd'hui. J'crois qu'elle t'en veut un peu."

Je rejetai la tête en arrière en éclatant de rire. "Oh c'est trop fort !" grondai-je, "Elle ne m'inviteras plus jamais à dîner maintenant, et pourtant j'adorais son putain d'pain à la viande !"

Ce fut à son tour de grogner et de murmurer quelque chose à propos de moi et du chien étant bien les seuls.

"Dusty, mon pote," je finis par dire au bout d'une minute, "autant j'adorerais rester là à papoter… mais t'as l'intention de me remorquer un d'ces 4 ? J'ai comme qui dirait un horaire à respecter."

Il y eut un silence étrange, puis il dit, hésitant, "Duo… est ce que tout va bien là dedans ?"

"Quoi ?" je demandai bêtement. "De quoi tu parles ?"

"Où est la musique ?" demanda t-il. Je restai assis là à cligner des yeux pendant une minute, et dus résister à l'envie de me retourner pour regarder Relena.

"Uhmmm… Dusty… Je peux pas…" commençai-je mais il semblait déterminer à ne rien laisser passer.

"J'ai remorqué tes p'tites fesses sur le pas de tir depuis près de 3 ans, chaque fois que t'es dans cette partie du globe," m'assena t-il fermement. "On a un rituel, Maxwell… et j'ai pas envie de prendre des risques avec la chance du spacer.

Je rigolai en sentant mon visage s'enflammer. Un coup d'œil en direction de Heero me le montra avec un sourire désorienté.

"Ok… ok… j'abandonne," concédai-je, "qu'est ce que tu veux écouter ?"

"Pourquoi pas 'Trip across the mountain ?" suggéra t-il, et je soupirai de soulagement, car il n'avait pas demandé certains des trucs qu'on était connu pour laisser jouer.

J'allais mettre en marche la chanson, un morceau de violon qui commence doucement mais qui aurait eu le temps de s'accélérer, le temps qu'on soit sorti sur le champ de manœuvre. Je le laissai jouer sur les hauts parleurs extérieurs au volume normal, c'est-à-dire assourdissant, mais baissait le son dans le poste de pilotage. "Voilà, t'es content maintenant, Ô conducteur exalté ?"

"T'as ta croix ?"

"Bein sûr."

"L'ours est dans le siège du co-pilote ?"

J'avais oublié ça, et déviai mon regard vers Heero avec un sourire canaille. "Eh bien… en quelque sorte."

"Maxwell," me prévint Dusty.

Je roulai les yeux vers le ciel et ouvris ma bouche pour lui mentir, quand je vis Heero se pencher autour de son siège, et revenir avec l'ours en peluche informe que le gamin de Dusty m'avait offert pour Noël une année, afin que j'ai un second à bord. On l'avait baptisé Co-pilote Fuzzy-butt, et il avait occupé le siège de co-pilote sur tous mes voyages avec ma Demon depuis.

"L'ours est à sa place," je confirmai en regardant, avec une incrédulité totale, Heero coincer l'ours à son côté. Derrière nous, j'entendis Chezarina glousser. "Est-ce qu'on peut y aller, maintenant ?"

"Pour sûr !" ricana Dusty et j'entendis le 'clang' lorsqu'il se connecta et commença à nous faire bouger.

"J'avais eu l'intention de te poser la question, à propos de ça," murmura Heero alors que Dusty nous remorquait avec expertise en dehors du hangar.

"Denver, le fils de Dusty, pensait que j'avais besoin d'un co-pilote… alors il m'en a acheté un." Je lui souris, me perdant un instant dans cette camaraderie réconfortante, "Heero… je te présente Fuzzy-butt ; Fuzzy-butt… je te présente ton remplaçant."

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Heero murmura, "je voudrais pas prendre des risques avec la chance du spacer."

Je perdis l'image des caméras de sécurité en sortant du hangar, et passai sur mes propres caméras extérieures. Tandis que nous bougions, je fis le tour une dernière fois de ma checklist, et je ne prêtais donc pas vraiment attention aux écrans de contrôle. Ça me prit donc un peu par surprise lorsque Dusty m'appela tranquillement.

"Hé, Maxwell… Pince moi, je rêve ; semblerait qu'on soit l'événement du jour."

"Quoi ?" je dis en regardant pour voir tous les pilotes sortir de leurs hangars et s'aligner. "Oh merde," je chuchotai.

"Allons, Duo… on peut faire mieux que 'Trip across the mountain'… dit-il, et je n'eus aucun mal à discerner le large sourire dans son ton.

"Je… je…" je restai abasourdi devant l'écran où les spacers s'alignaient le long du chemin, et je dus déglutir pour faire passer la boule coincée dans ma gorge. "T'as une suggestion à me faire, mon pote ?" je chuchotai presque.

"Hey… pourquoi pas 'Rocket Ride' ?"

Il aurait pu proposer 'The Coachman', et j'aurais sans doute accepté. Plus tard en y repensant, je ne pourrais qu'approuver son choix. Mais à ce moment précis, mes doigts bougèrent de leur propre chef.

'Nowhere to run…nowhere to hide ('Nulle part où aller… nulle part où se cacher)

nothin' worth doin' that I haven't tried, (Rien d'utile à faire que je n'ai déjà essayé,)

there ain't no livin' on planet-side, (Y'a nulle part où vivre de ce côté de la planète,)

come on with me baby on a rocket ride….' (Viens avec moi bébé pour un voyage en fusée…')

Le changement de musique laissa les pilotes éparpillés savoir qu'ils avaient été remarqués, et ils commencèrent à gesticuler et applaudir. Et mes putains d'yeux se mirent à s'embrouiller. Mon visage était si brûlant que j'avais envie de m'éventer avec ma main. Et je souhaitais plus que tout avoir une boisson forte. Bordel.

Je sursautai quand Heero tendit le bras pour toucher ma main. Je me tournai vers lui, arrachant mes yeux de l'écran et, par le large sourire qui décorait son visage, je sus que je devais avoir l'air sacrément stupide, avec mes yeux exorbités, ma bouche ouverte et mon visage Dieu seul sait de quelle couleur.

"Avais-je négligé de te préciser que tu avais… manqué à quelques uns ?" se moqua Dusty.

"Je… crois bien que ce n'était pas venu dans la conversation," je marmonnai, et il éclata de rire face à mon évidente consternation.

"Et bien c'est pourtant le cas, gamin."

J'eus l'impression qu'on se retrouvait sous un feu roulant. Heero pressa mes doigts au bout d'une minute, et lorsque je reportai mon attention sur lui, il me murmura doucement, "Tu as l'intention de t'harnacher ?

Cela servit à me faire retourner à la réalité, et je m'efforçai de laisser derrière mon état de choc. "Je suppose que c'est pas une mauvaise idée."

Il lâcha ma main avec un petit rire, et j'entrepris de me sortir la tête du cul. J'attachai mon harnais, et pris une grande respiration pour essayer de calmer mes nerfs ; ç'avait été bien émouvant tout ça, mais cette petite mise en scène avait seulement servi à me déséquilibrer encore d'avantage. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres desséchées alors qu'on tournait vers le champ de tir. Au moins, on serait hors de vue des hangars. J'arrivais pas croire la sensation de papillons que j'avais dans l'estomac ; et je devais sans cesse m'essuyer les paumes des mains sur mes cuisses.

Heero sembla réaliser tout d'un coup que ça allait être ma première fois depuis l'Accident, et sa voix s'éleva, basse et pleine d'inquiétude, "Duo, est ce que tu vas bien ? Est-ce que tu as besoin que je…"

Je lui adressai un sourire, espérant qu'il n'apparaissait aussi blafard que je le sentais. "Je vais bien, mon amour," lui murmurai-je en retour en commençant à ramener mon vaisseau à la vie.

Dusty nous manoeuvra avec facilité et expertise sur la rampe de lancement, et j'initialisai le processus de décollage.

"On s'voit au retour, Maxwell !" beugla Dusty tandis qu'il dégageait son camion de la piste à toute vitesse. On était un peu en retard sur l'horaire.

"Toutes mes excuses à ta femme, trouduc !" je lui lançai en retour. On se disait jamais au revoir ; ça faisait parti du rituel.

Puis, ce fut juste moi et ma Demon. Je laissai la musique jouer ; et au diable Relena. Je laissai la musique m'emplir et me faire oublier, et je découvris que, malgré mon estomac qui faisait des bonds, mes mains et ma tête connaissaient leur boulot. Je me synchronisai avec la tour de contrôle, et nous commençâmes le compte à rebours. J'amenai les moteurs à plein régime et vérifiai les jauges de température en quête de fluctuations.

"Ok, Demon, ma fifille…" je murmurai, "tu te souviens comment on fait ça, pas vrai ?"

La Tour m'annonça le dernier 'ok' à une minute du lancement, et je vérifiai une dernière fois les indicateurs de verrouillage, obtenant des lumières vertes partout. Je sentis le grondement lorsque la chaîne de traction s'enclencha à 30 secondes du lancement.

"S'il vous plait veuillez remonter vos plateau en position fermée et ne pas quitter vos sièges ; mesdames et messieurs nous sommes sur le point de quitter l'atmosphère," fis-je sans vraiment m'écouter moi-même.

La chaîne s'engagea à – 15 secondes, et nous nous mîmes à grimper. Il y eut un petit son derrière moi, mais je n'avais vraiment pas le temps de m'inquiéter pour Chezarina. J'étais déjà trop occupé à souhaiter pouvoir ôter la sueur de la paume de mes mains. Les lancements par rampe sont… vraiment rapides. Nous atteignîmes la fin de la rampe verticale, et je mis en route les réacteurs. Il y eut ce grondement familier des moteurs, et la pression invisible de la main de Dieu sur ma poitrine, Tom Smith continuait à chanter 'Rocket Ride'…

'…I want a bubble helmet matting down my hair, (… je veux un casque rond couvrant mes cheveux)

the ground giving way to the open air, (le sol laissant la place à l'air pur)

the joy and wonder as I head out there (la joie et l'émerveillement alors que je quitte ici bas)

and I know I can have it if I only dare…' (et je sais que je peux avoir ça si seulement j'ose…')

Les commandes vibrèrent, telle une chose vivante dans mes mains, et je les tins aussi serrées que possible tandis que nous combattions pour échapper aux entraves de la gravité. "Allez, Demon-girl… les étoiles nous appellent", je murmurai à ma Dame, autant pour calmer mon propre cœur martelant que pour le sien. Je n'avais pas pris en considération l'effort que les forces G feraient subir à mes muscles encore affaiblis ; pendant une horrible minute, je crus que j'allais devoir demander à Heero de prendre le relais depuis le siège de co-pilote, puis nous fûmes dans l'espace, et libre, l'éclat lumineux disparu des écrans visuels, et je coupai les réacteurs. La pression se relâcha sur ma poitrine, et j'entendis un soupire de soulagement derrière moi. "Tout le monde va bien là derrière ?" j'appelai, et Chezarina pouffa doucement.

"Je crois que nous avons survécu, monsieur Maxwell." Sa voix était assez assurée, et je pris un moment pour me tourner vers elle.

"Hé, passons un accord," lui dis-je. "Vous m'appelez Duo au lieu de monsieur Maxwell, et moi je ne vous appellerai pas M'dame."

Elle réussit à rire. "D'… d'accord ; accord conclu."

"Pouvez vous couper cette insupportable chanson, maintenant ?" interrompit Relena.

"Pour sûr, Miss Peacecraft." Je lui souris aussi en tendant la main pour couper la musique. Le silence soudain me frappa comme un boulet, et je soupirai ; ça allait vraiment être une trèèès longue putain d'semaine.

Mon plan de vol avait déjà été programmé, mais je devais l'allumer et le mettre en branle. Je m'occupai avec ça pendant que mes passagers se détachaient et commençaient à bouger. "Il y a des boissons dans la cambuse, si quelqu'un veut quelque chose," leur dis-je distraitement, alors que mes mains et une grande partie de mon attention était sur mes claviers de contrôle. Mes entrailles avaient beau être nouées par ce voyage… ça m'avait quand même bien manqué.

Je laissai la programmation et les ajustements mineurs m'occuper. Les activités courantes m'imprégnèrent, et pendant un court espace de temps, j'en arrivai à oublier que ce vol était différent des milliers d'autres que j'avais déjà fait. Lorsque je repris conscience de mon environnement un peu plus tard, je portai mon regard sur le siège du co-pilote, et n'y trouvai que Fuzzy-butt qui me regardait. Pendant le temps d'un battement de cœur, la peur submergea ma poitrine. Peur que j'ai rêvé tout ça… que ce soit à nouveau juste Fuzzy-butt et moi et mes fantômes à bord de ma Demon.

"Hé," la voix calme de Heero appela doucement derrière moi, me laissant savoir qu'il était là. Il entra pour venir se tenir à mes côtés quand il vit qu'il avait mon attention. "Comment vas-tu, chéri ?" demanda t-il tranquillement.

Je grognai, m'apercevant soudain à quel point mes épaules étaient tendues, combien mes muscles tremblaient. "J'ai lancé une navette spatiale, Heero… j'ai pas subi une chirurgie du cerveau."

Il rigola doucement mais passa quand même doucement ses doigts dans mes cheveux. "Tu m'as fichu un peu la trouille," admit-il gentiment. "Tu semblais avoir du mal à… trouver ta concentration."

Je laissai ma tête retomber en arrière sur le siège, et mes yeux se fermer. "Eh bien… peut être un peu."

"Est-ce que tu as fini ici ?" demanda t-il.

"Ouaip," je confirmai sans ouvrir les paupières. "On est sur notre trajectoire, et en route. L'autopilote s'occupera du reste pendant les deux jours à venir."

J'ouvris les yeux quand je sentis ses mains prendre les miennes et tirer tendrement. Je le laissai me mettre debout et me prendre dans ses bras. "Tu sembles… chancelant." Il fronça les sourcils.

"Chancelant…" je souris largement. "Ouais… je crois que ça résume bien la situation."

"Duo, mon amour," soupira t-il près de mon oreille, tentant de garder ça privé je pense. "Je suis désolé… j'étais tellement pris dans les comment et les pourquoi que je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi au fait que ce serait ta première fois dans l'espace depuis…" Il s'interrompit.

Je me redressai pour m'écarter un peu de lui, et sourit. "Qu'est-il advenu du 'ne pas mâcher ses mots' ? Je croyais qu'on avait décidé de parler franchement ?"

Il grogna et me rapprocha de lui. "Comment vas-tu mentalement ?" Puis il esquissa un sourire, "et le parler franc marche dans les deux sens."

Il réussit à m'arracher un rire, et je secouai la tête. "Chancelant… résume bien mon état. Un peu déséquilibré, un peu nerveux. Ça m'fait… réfléchir un peu… mais je vais bien."

Ses mains glissèrent de haut en bas dans mon dos. "Tu es tendu."

Je ricanai. "Ça, c'est moitié la frousse du lancement, moitié… Relena."

Il me serra fort à nouveau, et je me permis de m'épauler sur sa force pendant une minute. De laisser ses bras dissiper les derniers lambeaux de terreur indicible, que tout ça ne soit pas réel… que je l'ai rêvé. Que je nous ai rêvé.

"Je suis là pour toi," souffla t-il dans mon oreille, et je frissonnai.

"Ça signifie… tout pour moi," je chuchotai en retour.

Nous partageâmes une dernière étreinte forte, puis nous nous séparâmes.

oOoOoOo

"Où sont-elles ?" demandai-je avec un sourire sardonique, qu'il me retourna en roulant des yeux.

"Dans la cambuse." Il soupira et nous fîmes notre chemin dans cette direction. "Redis moi ce qui t'avait fait pensé que c'était une bonne idée ?"

Je grognai et lui balançai un coup pour rire. "Je crois bien que c'était toi, qui avait insisté."

"Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce dont je me souviens," me taquina t-il. Nous étions trop proches de la cambuse, alors tout ce que je pus faire fut de lui lancer un regard mortel.

Relena et Chezarina étaient assises à la table de la cambuse avec des bulbes de je ne sais pas trop quoi dans leurs mains. Relena fronçait les sourcils, et sa compagne semblait juste très mal à l'aise.

"Mesdames !" m'exclamai-je lorsque nous entrâmes dans la pièce, puis j'allai me chercher mon propre bulbe. Je considérai brièvement prendre un soda, mais décidai qu'une boisson protéinée serait sans doute un meilleur choix. "Alors comment ça se passe ?"

Chezarina me renvoya mon sourire. "Oh, monsieur… Duo…" Elle se reprit sur le nom en rougissant un peu, "Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour le patch ! La différence était énorme ! C'est le premier lancement que je subis où je n'ai pas l'impression que je vais vomir !"

Relena la dévisagea sévèrement. "Quel patch, Chezarina ?" demanda t-elle, suspicieuse.

"Juste un patch anti-nausée," je l'informai.

Chezarina semblait ne pas avoir vu le regard sévère, occupée qu'elle était à remonter sa manche pour montrer l'objet du délit. "Quand devrais-je l'enlever ?" me demanda t-elle.

"Ce sont des patchs de 12 heures," lui répondis-je, "mais si vous n'avez pas de problème normalement après le lancement, vous pouvez l'ôter dès que vous le souhaitez."

Relena fronçait maintenant les sourcils contre moi, et je m'efforçai de conserver mon sourire innocent fermement en place. "Monsieur Maxwell," commença t-elle froidement, "vous n'êtes pas médecin, je ne sais pas si…"

Heero la coupa assez poliment avant que j'ai eu la chance de le faire moi même. "Relena, ce sont des dispositifs de base sur n'importe quel vol. C'est un remède sans ordonnance… Ils peuvent même être utilisé pour les enfants."

Elle l'accepta parce que ça venait de lui, mais je pouvais voir que ça lui restait sur le cœur. Ça la tuait qu'il continue à prendre ma défense. Je réfléchis à ça pendant un moment, et me rendis compte que ça n'allait pas arranger mes affaires si Relena avait l'impression d'être harcelée.

"Je suis désolé, Miss Peacecraft," je murmurai, contrit. "J'aurais probablement dû vous le mentionner d'abord, mais cela prend quelques minutes pour agir… et nous étions un peu à court de temps."

Chezarina sembla remarquer également que quelque chose se passait, elle me regarda, puis regarda Relena. "Miss Relena, ne soyez pas en colère contre lui s'il vous plait… c'était plutôt gentil à lui de remarquer mon inconfort, au milieu de tout ce qu'il avait à faire d'autre."

Je vis l'air ennuyé s'effacer sur le visage de Relena, et réalisai que cette femme avait visiblement une certaine influence sur les émotions de la jeune Reine. Elle n'eut pas le courage de me regarder dans les yeux, mais annonça tranquillement, "Je… comprends. Merci, monsieur Maxwell, de vous en être occupé."

Je lui adressai un sourire mega-watt. "Pas de problème. Si l'une de ces dames a besoin de quoi que ce soit… faites le moi juste savoir."

Sur ce, je décidai de m'éclipser un peu ; je tenais là ce qui ressemblait le plus à une phrase civilisée de la part de cette fille depuis… eh bien depuis toujours en fait. Je préférai ne pas pousser ma chance et m'excusai donc. Derrière moi, j'entendis Relena murmurer doucement, "Chezarina, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que les voyages dans l'espace te rendaient malade ?" Elle semblait un peu blessée, actuellement.

L'autre femme lui répondit chaleureusement. "Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça, Miss Relena… Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose."

Je secouai la tête ; mais qu'est ce qui, chez cette fille, inspirait une telle loyauté ? Moi, elle ne m'inspirait rien d'autre que de l'irritation.

oOoOoOo

Je passai le reste de ma matinée à m'occuper avec des choses insignifiantes qui n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'être faites, juste pour éviter Relena jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait eu un peu de temps pour se calmer. J'espérais qu'elle ne serait pas capable de maintenir ce niveau d'énervement pendant 5 jours entiers. J'étais pas prêt à parier de l'argent dessus… mais j'espérais. Je passai la majorité de mon temps dans le poste de pilotage ou dans ma cabine, donnant à Heero la chance de les mettre à l'aise. J'étais dans le poste de pilotage, Fuzzy-butt en main, essayant de déterminer quoi faire de lui maintenant que quelqu'un allait prendre sa place dans le siège du co-pilote, lorsque Chezarina vint me chercher.

"Monsieur Maxwell ?" appela t-elle depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Je me retournai et lui sourit malicieusement.

"Oui… M'dame ?"

Elle gloussa aisément. "Je suis désolée… Duo. Le 'monsieur' est difficile à oublier quand vous avez mon genre de carrière."

Je remis Fuzzy-butt dans son siège. "Eh bien, dans mon genre de carrière, vous n'êtes pas un 'monsieur', sauf si vous êtes trop vieux pour piloter et que vous devez prendre un boulot côté Terre."

"Je suis venue vous prévenir que le déjeuner est prêt," m'annonça t-elle alors, et je lui souris avec reconnaissance ; je n'avais pas été capable d'avaler de petit déjeuner, et je commençais à être vraiment affamé.

"Fantastique !" m'exclamai-je. "Montrez moi le chemin !"

Nous sortîmes dans le corridor et elle avança en direction de la cambuse, mais soudain elle s'arrêta. Je la surpris en train de regarder à nouveau la fresque sur le mur.

"Duo…" me dit-elle après un moment d'hésitation, "Pourquoi cette petite fille pleure t-elle ? Ça me secoue à chaque fois que je la vois."

Je m'arrêtai et laissai mes yeux parcourir la ligne de mes morts. "C'est Becca," lui dis-je doucement. "C'était l'une des rares parmi nous orphelin qui savait son nom de baptême. Elle connaissait même sa date d'anniversaire… on pensait tous que c'était incroyable." Je donnai à Becca un petit sourire mélancolique. "Elle se souvenait de ses parents, alors c'était plus dur pour elle. Elle pleurait beaucoup." Je haussai les épaules. "Je suppose que c'est juste la manière dont je me souviens d'elle."

Ses yeux étaient dilatés et elle essayait de décider si elle devait regarder Becca, ou moi. "Oh Seigneur… c'est si triste. Que… que lui est-il arrivé ?"

"Elle est morte lors de la peste," lui répondis-je simplement, essayant de la faire bouger vers la cambuse. Mais elle n'en avait pas fini avec ses questions.

"Vous voulez dire par là que Duo Maxwell n'est pas votre nom de baptême ?" Elle clignait des yeux, face à moi, et je jure que pendant un instant, je crus qu'elle allait se mettre à chialer.

Je lui balançai un sourire. "Non. Avant d'être Duo, ils m'appelaient Dodger. Et avant ça, pendant très longtemps, j'ai cru que mon nom c'était 'Hétoi'."

J'essayai de la jouer désinvolte et drôle, et je réussis à la faire rire en même temps que moi, même si c'était assez faible.

"Allons, Madame," je la pressai, "Je suis affamé !"

Elle prit le bras que je lui offrais, et lorsque nous nous tournâmes vers la cambuse, je vis Heero dans l'encadrement de la porte, avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

C'était une chose tellement étrange de rentrer dans ma cambuse… avec mon ciel bleu et mon herbe verte… et de sentir l'odeur de la vraie nourriture. La table était mise avec de vraies assiettes et tout. Je levai les yeux à Heero et sourit. "Hé, Ô grand chef… si tu peux cuisiner, comment se fait-il que ce soit moi qui soit coincé à le faire tout le temps?"

Il rit avec moi alors que je menai Chezarina jusqu'à son siège. "J'ai eu un peu d'aide," me dit-il et j'essayai de voir vers laquelle des deux il regardait.

"Heero," le réprimandai-je gentiment, "ces dames sont nos invités… tu ne peux pas les faire cuisiner et nettoyer."

Chezarina éclata de rire, et je sus sans l'ombre d'un doute que c'est elle qui avait presque tout fait dans la cuisine. Relena était complètement effacée, et je me demandai à quoi ils avaient bien pu passer leur matinée à discuter.

Le repas commença assez facilement, on maintint la conversation au 'passe moi ci', 'passe moi ça' pendant un moment, et bien entendu il y eut les compliments pour la cuisinière. C'était vraiment très bon, un simple ragoût avec des pommes de terre et du poulet émincé.

Puis, quelque chose sembla se mettre en branle entre Heero et Chezarina, et cette dernière se tourna vers moi avec un sourire étrange. "Alors… tous ces portraits sont ceux de vraies personnes ?"

Je rougis et songeai un instant que j'allais m'étouffer avec mon repas. "Heuuu… Ouais," je confirmai après avoir réussi à avaler.

"Qui sont le Prêtre et la Bonne sœur ?" demanda t-elle, et je jure devant Dieu que l'air qu'elle se donnait était trop innocent pour être honnête.

"Père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène," chuchotai-je en essayant de forcer Heero à me regarder, mais il était soudain très occupé à contempler son assiette. "Ils s'occupaient de l'orphelinat où j'ai… passé quelques années." Je poussai mes patates autour de mon assiette, priant qu'elle ne demande pas ce qui leur était arrivé, car je ne voulais vraiment pas aller par là.

"Maxwell ?" questionna-t-elle vivement. "Est-ce que c'est de là que vous avez pris votre nom ?"

"O… oui," confirmai-je, mon estomac noué alors que j'attendais avec anxiété la prochaine question. Je ne savais vraiment pas si j'étais capable de rester assis là à parler du massacre.

"C'était un homme grand et imposant," commenta t-elle. C'était tellement éloigné de ce que j'attendais que cela me fit rire.

"Eh bien… je soupçonne que, peut être, il n'était pas aussi grand que ça," lui répondis-je en souriant. "Mais quand on était gosse, il nous apparaissait comme un géant !"

"Il avait un visage bienveillant," remarqua t-elle. Je réalisai soudain que Heero et elle essayaient de transformer mes portraits en véritables personnes pour Relena.

"Il était sacrément effrayant à regarder quand on s'fichait dans les ennuis," rigolai-je, décidant d'entrer dans leur jeu. "Je crains qu'à l'époque, j'ai eu le chic pour me retrouver impliqué dans des bagarres, et ça finissait généralement avec comme punition de polir les grilles en laiton." J'oubliai volontairement de mentionner que dans ces bagarres, j'essayai bien souvent de protéger les plus petits du monde entier. Essayant de mettre mes pas dans ceux de Solo.

Chezarina s'exclaffa, avec les yeux brillants. "J'imagine que c'étaient les grilles les plus brillantes de L2 !"

Elle m'arracha un rire authentique, et en levant les yeux, je finis enfin par pouvoir accrocher le regard de Heero ; il me fit un signe imperceptible de la tête en guise d'encouragement. "Oui, j'imagine aussi," gloussai-je. "Ce que notre Père ne comprenait pas, c'était que ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment de les polir, parce que Sœur Hélène aimait les voir brillantes et bien lustrées." Mon sourire, bien malgré moi, devint mélancolique. "On l'adorait tous… on aurait fait n'importe quoi pour la voir contente." Je reniflai, "c'est un peu bizarre quand on y pense ; on craignait le regard désapprobateur de Père Maxwell… et le sermon bien sûr. Mais après qu'on ait terminé notre punition, on avait droit à des câlins de Sœur Hélène." Je secouai la tête pour chasser les souvenirs, continuant à pousser mes patates.

"Que… qu'est ce qui leur est arrivé ?" La question me frappa comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. D'autant plus que j'avais baissé ma garde, persuadé que Heero avait prévenu Chezarina de ne pas demander. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir jamais raconté cette histoire là à Heero, mais dans un sens, avec toutes les autres choses que je lui avais révélé lors de ma fièvre délirante, je me doutais bien qu'il en connaissait au moins l'essentiel. Ils avaient cependant oublié de prendre en compte Relena lorsqu'ils avaient cuisiné ce petit plan pour me… dé-bâtardiser. Je vis le visage de Heero se figer, et il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais je l'interrompis d'une main levée.

"C'est ok, Heero," lui dis-je doucement ; son regard me disait pourtant qu'il voyait sur mon visage que ça ne l'était pas. Oui, eh bien… ce n'était pas sa faute à elle ; ils avaient commencé ce petit jeu. Personne n'avait dit à Relena que cette question là était interdite.

Je levai les yeux vers elle, et vit seulement une curiosité prudente sur son visage. "Il y avait des… escarmouches partout sur L2 à cette époque." Je pris une gorgée de mon jus parce que ma gorge était soudainement très sèche. "Des rebelles sont entrés de force dans l'Eglise et elle a été… détruite quand la Fédération les a poursuivi. Ils… ont été tués pendant les combats."

J'entraperçu une étincelle de ce qui paraissait être de la sympathie dans ses yeux, et je bougeai le bras pour prendre et tapoter sa main. Elle tressaillit et je me reculai sans la toucher ; j'avais oublié mes cicatrices.

"Je suis… désolée," murmura t-elle, poussant à son tour ses pommes de terre autour de son assiette. Ça ne se passait pas du tout comme prévu, je supposais.

Chezarina semblait complètement misérable, et Heero avait une expression accablée sur son visage. Je ne savais pas ce que pensait Relena. Quelque chose enserrait douloureusement ma poitrine.

"Vous savez…" dis-je après un moment inconfortable, "Fuzzy-butt est un co-pilote assez honnête, mais il faut toujours le surveiller de près, sinon il dévie la trajectoire. Il a cherché à aller vers la Grande Ourse toute l'année passée." C'était un commentaire absolument nul. Dans un meilleur jour, j'aurais pu arranger les choses bien plus facilement, mais après la dernière douzaine d'heures, c'était vraiment un peu trop. Trop d'émotion à fleur de peau. Trop de souvenirs, certains anciens, et d'autres pas tant que ça. Je m'excusai et me dirigeai vers le poste de pilotage pour 'prendre la relève' de Fuzzy-butt. Je laissai mes mains traîner sur les murs en passant, laissant mes doigts caresser les images de mes morts En atteignant la porte du poste de pilotage, passant devant Solo, j'entendis l'écho de sa voix, "Fous toi un coup'pied au cul, Rat-boy."

"J'essay', Rat-king," je marmonnai en entrant dans l'espace relativement privé du cockpit pour essayer de faire juste ça.

"T'es sage, Fuzzy-butt ?" murmurai-je en attrapant cette putain d'peluche pour la serrer contre moi. Diable, j'avais été complètement aveuglé. J'aurais dû réaliser que toutes ces peintures et ces images allaient générer des questions. Je suppose que j'avais été tellement préoccupé par la très récente fresque incriminée qui décorait ma soute à cargo, que j'en avais oublié toutes les autres. Je frottai ma joue contre la fourrure usée et familière, et soupirai. Fuzzy-butt et moi, on était de vieux compagnons de réconfort. Il était pas meilleur orateur que ma 'Demon', mais il savait écouter comme personne.

Il y eut soudain des mains chaudes sur mes épaules, et la voix tendre de Heero près de mon oreille. "Je crois bien que c'est mon boulot qu'il est en train de faire, là."

Il me prit la peluche des bras et la jeta dans son siège, me tournant et m'engouffrant dans une étreinte passionnée. "Je suis si désolé, chéri… ça ne nous était pas venu à l'esprit que Relena entrerait dans la conversation."

J'étouffai un rire dans son épaule. "Eh bien ; est ce que ça ne révèle pas un foutu paquet de choses sur notre situation actuelle ?"

Il m'enveloppa encore plus puissamment dans ses bras, nous moulant ensemble jusqu'à ce que j'aie l'impression qu'il était l'unique chose qui me faisait tenir debout. Je fermai les yeux et me permis de m'accrocher à lui. "Tu câlines vachement mieux que Fuzzy-butt," lui murmurai-je, lui arrachant un petit rire.

"Je suis tellement désolé," me répéta t-il une seconde fois. "Je savais qu'ils étaient morts mais je ne savais pas que c'était arrivé… comme ça."

Je ricanai, mais il n'y avait aucun humour dedans. "C'est pire que ça, mon amour," lui chuchotai-je, sentant la douleur familière ressurgir. "C'était ma faute."

Il ne parla pas, se contentant de passer la main dans mes cheveux et de me tenir fermement.

"Un de ces jours," je soupirai," quand nous aurons un peu de temps seuls ensemble… peut être que je me soûlerai assez pour pouvoir t'en parler."

"Oh seigneur, Duo," s'exclama t-il d'une voix enrouée, "je suis tellement mauvais à tout ça."

Je le serrai fort, là où mes bras étaient enroulés autour de sa taille. "Non, tu ne l'es pas," lui dis-je fermement. "Câlins, ok. Toucher, ok." Je levai la tête de son épaule pour lui offrir un sourire. "Et arrête de t'excuser."

"Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir," me déclara t-il doucement, et je sus reconnaître cette écharde qu'il traînait sous sa peau.

Je l'arrêtai avec un baiser léger. "Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça, mon amour."

Il soupira mais acquiesça en signe d'acceptation.

Je me retirai à contre cœur de son étreinte. "Je devrais probablement aller parler avec Chezarina. Elle avait l'air… un peu affligée."

Le sourire de Heero était plein de regrets. "Je me sens vraiment mal pour cette pauvre femme ; j'ai eu l'occasion de parler un peu avec elle. Elle t'apprécie vraiment, et je pense qu'elle aimerait bien faire changer Relena d'avis. Elle se sent vraiment prise entre deux feux."

Je dus réprimer un rire à l'image mentale que ce commentaire faisait naître, et je lui racontai un petit bout de ce que le vieux Paragon m'avait dit dans la soute à cargo.

Il grogna et secoua la tête. "Pas de pression à part ça." Puis il regarda sa montre et soupira. "Est-ce que ça t'ennuie si j'utilise la radio ? Je veux contrôler avec Wufei certaines choses que j'ai laissé en suspend."

Je lui jetai un regard moqueur. "Heero, tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas besoin de me demander la permission pour utiliser cette stupide radio." Je me tournai pour quitter le poste de pilotage et jetai un coup d'œil au dernier moment pour le voir s'installer dans le siège du pilote. "Et dis bonjour à Wufei de ma part."

Il me sourit par-dessus son épaule.

Je trouvai Chezarina dans la cambuse, en train de faire la vaisselle, et je jurai intérieurement.

"Hé, Milady," je plaisantai en entrant dans la pièce, "vous êtes une invité à bord de mon vaisseau ; c'est déjà assez honteux comme ça que vous ayez fait à manger… je ne veux pas vous voir faire la vaisselle en plus."

Elle me retourna un sourire faible. "Ça ne me dérange pas, ça m'occupe l'esprit," murmura t-elle, m'observant comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose d'autre.

Je la rejoins et la poussai d'un coup de hanche de l'évier pour l'emmener s'asseoir à table. "Je ne suis pas un tel mufle que je doive vous kidnapper pour vous condamner aux travaux forcés !" entonnai-je avec arrogance, en prenant sa place pour nettoyer.

"Duo…" essaya t-elle après m'avoir regardé travailler un moment, "Je suis tellement désolé… Nous voulions juste…"

Je l'interrompis avec un sourire. "J'avais très bien compris ce que vous deux, comploteurs, aviez en tête ; vous n'avez vraiment pas à vous excuser."

"Nous aurions dû vous en parler d'abord, pour que ce ne soit pas une telle surprise." Elle fronça des sourcils, repensant à la conversation, j'en suis certain.

"Non," je soupirai, souhaitant juste ne plus avoir à parler de tout ça. "Si j'avais eu le temps de penser à ce que j'allais dire… ça aurait probablement ressemblé à un discours répété et calculé. C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser ; d'habitude, je ne suis pas aussi susceptible à ce propos. C'est juste que ces derniers jours ont été rudes…"

Je rangeai les dernières assiettes dans le meuble, les verrouillant dans leurs systèmes de blocage ; elle resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que je finisse. Je me tournai pour m'appuyer sur le comptoir, face à elle, lui donnant ainsi la chance de dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur la conscience. Autant en finir le plus tôt possible, bordel.

"Rude ?" demanda t-elle gentiment.

Je soupirai et passai ma main sur mes yeux fatigues. "Ecoutez Chezarina… je ne sais même pas comment je me suis arrangé pour nous coincer dans cette situation infernale. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'accepter cette stupide interview." Je n'avais aucun doute qu'elle connaissait tous les détails croustillants de cette affaire sordide. Heero n'arrêtait pas de me pousser… et avant que je ne réalise ce que ma grande gueule était en train de faire, j'avais donné mon accord, sous la condition que Relena dise que c'était ok de publier des images de cette fresque triplement maudite." Je laissai tomber ma main de mon visage et fixai mes paumes balafrées pendant une minute. "Mais… quand Relena est venue à bord et qu'elle a vu le truc… elle l'a attaqué. Elle a dit que j'avais imaginé les enfants…" Je m'arrêtai et la regardai. "Ça m'a foutu tellement en colère…"

Elle se leva et vint poser une main sur mon bras, "Je suis tellement désolée, Duo."

Je grognai doucement, et tentai de ramener le fantôme d'un sourire sur mes lèvres. "Ai-je déjà mentionné que ma grande gueule a tendance à me plonger assez souvent dans les emmerdes ?"

Elle pouffa. "Et je parie qu'elle vous en sort à peu près aussi souvent qu'elle vous y met," observa t-elle, caustique, ce qui me fit secouer la tête.

"Elle n'est vraiment pas comme ça d'habitude," continua t-elle doucement. "C'est une jeune femme douce et pleine de compassion. Son père l'a surprotégée… Il y a tant de choses qu'elle ne connaît pas."

"Je sais ça." J'expirai, ramenant mon regard sur mes mains. "Heero tient à elle. Et j'ai confiance en son jugement… S'il croit en elle, alors je crois en elle." Je laissai mes lèvres s'étirer en un large sourire, pour essayer d'alléger l'atmosphère. "Elle ne rend pas vraiment les choses faciles cependant."

Elle gloussa, probablement en partie pour me faire plaisir, et délibérément, l'une de ses mains vint prendre une des miennes. L'une de mes pauvres mains déformées. Je la regardai dans les yeux, surpris. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais alors il y eut un son dans le corridor qui nous informa que nous n'étions plus seuls, et elle se contenta de sourire.

"Je pense que je vais retourner dans notre cabine," m'annonça t-elle, un peu trop gaiement. "J'avais emporté quelques livres, et je pense que j'ai envie de m'asseoir tranquillement pour lire."

"Ça me semble une idée bien agréable," j'admis, et elle donna à ma main une dernière caresse avant de se tourner et de se diriger vers la porte.

Je restai là une seconde, à écouter le bruit de… rien du tout. J'avais vraiment envie de faire jouer ma musique. Quand j'étais dans l'espace pour un boulot, la musique ne s'arrêtait jamais. Jour et nuit, il y avait toujours un fond musical qui passait. Ça me servait à ajuster mes humeurs, je l'utilisai aussi pour me soutenir quand les souvenirs venaient me pourchasser, je m'en servais pour couvrir le silence.

Peut être qu'il était temps que j'aille moi aussi un peu dans ma cabine ; J'avais toujours les mots de Kipling qui m'attendaient, après tout.

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui m'a fait regarder à droite en passant la porte. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Plus tard, je me retrouverais incapable de dire si j'avais entendu quelque chose, ou si mes yeux s'étaient simplement égarés dans cette direction. Ce que je vis me glaça le sang, et j'étais déjà en train de courir dans cette direction, alors même que mon cerveau s'enclenchait et que je hurlais, "Relena ! Ne touche pas à ça !"

oOoOoOo

... Tamtamtâââm !!

Voilà, je crois que le décor est posé. Duo et Relena sont bel et bien enfermés ensemble, et je crois que si on était dans un Western, on les entendrait tous les deux dire 'cette navette est trop petite pour nous deux' (insérez musique de Ennio Morricone)

Navrée (enfin non, pas navrée du tout) pour le cliffhanger : à votre avis, quelle est la bêtise qu'est en train de faire Relena ? Et quel va être le résultat ? Hé hé, je pense pas que quelqu'un va trouver la réponse à cette question là…

Bisouilles mes enfants, RDV dans 1 mois ou 2…

oOoOoOo

Les musiques citées dans cette partie (il faudrait que je les cherche, savoir si Sunhawk a bon goût en matière musicale) :

'Trip across the mountain' (balade dans la montagne)

'Rocket Ride' de Tom Smith (voyage en fusée)

'The coachman'


	13. Obligations part 3

**The Ion Arc**

Gundam Wings n'appartient ni à Sunhawk, qui a néanmoins écrit cette fabuleuse histoire, ni à moi, qui ne suis que l'humble traductrice. Hélas…

_Avertissements : POV Duo, yaoi, angst, langage cru_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Helloooooo !! Et qui c'est la fille hyper-sympa-de-la-mort, qui est dans les temps pour updater ce chapitre ?? Eh oui, incroyable, je ne suis pas à la bourre… et j'espère pouvoir continuer comme ça, (mais bon, ne retenez pas non plus votre respiration en attendant mes updates : je m'en voudrais si certains d'entre vous devaient mourir asphyxiés à cause de moi…)

Bref, comme vous avez peut être pu le voir, nous avons passé ensemble la barre des 300 reviews lors du dernier chapitre, et ça… _ça, _ça m'a fait trèèèès plaisir. **KittyQuat**, ma puce, tu as été la grande gagnante en m'envoyant la 300ième review (petite chanceuse qui a eu le chapitre en avance, du coup, hé hé…) Je te remercie et je t'embrasse fort, et cette update est donc tout particulièrement pour toi.

Maintenant, on se dirige vers les 400 !!!!!! (yeehaaa !!)

Et à propos, est ce que vous connaissez sur ce site le compte Locaffnet (1015716), qui permet de s'inscrire et de voir qui habite dans la même région ou ville que vous ? Allez y faire un tour, et inscrivez vous, c'est marrant comme tout !!

**RAR : **d'abord, pour les RAR anonymes, (c'est facile, y'en a qu'une) : **Vanilly **: j'espère que tu n'avais pas glissé par inadvertance du yaoi dans tes partiels de février (ça peut arriver quand on fait 2 trucs à la fois : on oublie ce sur quoi on est en train d'écrire pendant l'examen, et Baam ! on balance du yaoi à son vénéré prof (qui risque de ne pas y comprendre grand-chose) Non ? tu as été attentive ? Tu n'as même pas glissé une ou deux allusions, comme ça en passant ? Bon, tant pis. Il te reste encore les exams de juin pour réessayer… Bizzz ma puce.

Et puis sinon, pour les autres : ( **C Elise ; ****Lynka Read****Eiwazenh**** ; Hélière ; mouflette ; Otite la Frite ; ****marnie02**** ; zashikiwarashi ; Bluette et nyo ; ****Dyneen ; ****KittyQuat ; ****Tsuki-no-Shinigami ; ****Egwene Al' Vere ; ****Catirella ; ****Bibou**** ; pititenarcisse ; ****Ali-shan ; ****JustShad'y ; ****Kelidril**** ; Lolie ; ****Iroko ; ****ptite clad**** ; ElangelCaido ; ****flicfloc19** ) ben, comme d'hab, je vous répond sur vos mails. En espérant que je n'oublie personne !!! Bisous à tous, et surtout à toutes

**Titre : Obligations (Ion Arc 5)- part 03**

_"Relena ! Ne touche pas à ça !"_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je la vis regarder par-dessus son épaule, ses traits se durcirent et je sus en un instant qu'elle croyait que je faisais ça pour l'emmerder. Elle se retourna vers le panneau de contrôle de la soute à cargaison, et appuya délibérément sur le bouton qui ouvrait la porte, le poussant férocement. Je l'atteignis deux putains de secondes trop tard. Tout ce que je pus faire, fut de l'attraper et de m'agripper comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Je ne pressurise pas la soute lorsque je ne transporte pas de cargaison.

Relena glapit, indignée, et se débattit contre mon emprise, me faisant presque louper mon bond pour attraper la poignée qui servait aux déplacements en Gravité zéro, située au dessus de nos têtes. Puis les alarmes se mirent à brailler, et nous nous retrouvâmes soudain dans un tunnel de vent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Elle hurla, et ne fut soudain plus aussi opposée à l'idée de s'agripper à moi, lorsque la tornade d'air nous souleva de nos pieds.

Je n'avais pas réussi à attraper solidement la traverse métallique, qui était pourtant la seule chose qui nous empêchait d'être aspirés dans la soute glaciale et vide d'air. J'avais juste réussi à coincer mon poing dedans. Je rejetai la tête en arrière, et beuglait du plus fort que je pus, pour me faire entendre par-dessus la sirène d'alarme et le son de la tornade d'air, "Zarina ! Restez dans votre cabine !"

Ma prise sur Relena était précaire, et j'étais probablement en train de lui faire de beaux bleus sur les côtes, en essayant de maintenir mon emprise. Elle avait attrapé mon tee-shirt des deux mains et s'y accrochait désespérément, les yeux fermés et essayant de crier dans l'air raréfié.

"Heero !" hurlai-je du plus fort que je pus, "la commande manuelle de la porte de la soute !! La commande…" Et puis les portes se fermèrent. Nous tombâmes comme des marionnettes dont les ficelles ont été coupées, et je sentis quelque chose éclater dans mon poignet lorsque nous nous écrasâmes sur le sol, et que mon bras se tordit dans la barre métallique. Je sifflai sous le coup de la douleur, mais ce fut perdu dans le bruit mêlé de l'alarme et des sanglots hystériques de Relena.

Nous étions étendus en travers du pont, emmêlés comme un couple de poupée de chiffons abandonnées. Elle pleurnichait, je haletais, le sol sous nos corps était gelé, et j'étais prêt à parier qu'il allait falloir plusieurs heures aux systèmes du vaisseau pour s'ajuster à la perte d'air. Les alarmes avaient interrompu leur vacarme lorsque la porte était revenue à sa place, fermée, et mon crâne soudainement douloureux fut reconnaissant de ce retour au calme.

"Duo !" Je sentis le battement des pas précipités de Heero au travers du sol, sous moi. "Duo, bordel, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Relena essayait de se dégager de moi, et je tendis ma main valide pour la soutenir par un coude. "Relena, est ce que tout va bien ?" je tentai, mais elle recula pour éviter que je la touche, et tomba presque sur ses fesses à côté de moi. Je retirai ma main, et soupirai. "Zarina ! Est ce que vous allez bien ?" j'appelai, alors même que Heero se jetait à mes pieds, à même le sol.

"Est-ce que je peux sortir maintenant ?" répondit la voix de la femme, un peu assourdie par la distance.

"Oui, s'il vous plait," criai-je encore. "Rel… Miss Peacecraft a besoin de vous."

"Duo ?" La voix de Heero tremblait presque "Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

"Je vais bien, oui…" marmonnai-je, en tentant de me concentrer pour ralentir les battements effrénés de mon cœur. "Est-ce que Relena est blessée ?"

Il ne la regarda même pas. "Non." Ses doigts caressaient mon crâne, pour vérifier que je ne m'étais pas cogné. "Tu as l'air de souffrir. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

Chezarina qui avait descendu le couloir en courant, ramassa Relena dans ses bras comme un petit enfant. "Tout va bien maintenant, ma petite puce," murmura t-elle doucement, et je peux jurer devant Dieu que Relena se mit à pleurer encore plus fort. "Est-ce que tu es blessée ?"

Relena secoua la tête, essayant de former des mots au travers de ses sanglots éplorés, "je ne savais pas… je voulais juste…"

"Bordel, à quoi tu pensais que ça servait, ce putain de signal d'alerte rouge ?" explosa Heero, et je la vis se recroqueviller. Je suppose qu'il avait deviné ce qui était arrivé. Chezarina releva les yeux vers Heero, un air choqué peint sur son visage.

"Heero !" l'interrompis-je, et son regard revint se fixer sur moi, oubliant complètement les deux femmes. Je vis cette lueur férocement protectrice et ça me fit frissonner. "C'était ma faute." Lui dis-je. "Elle n'a jamais voyagé sur autre chose que des navettes commerciales, avant. J'aurais dû surpasser les règles de sécurité, avec elle."

Sa colère sembla diminuer un petit peu, et ses yeux me parcoururent presque désespérément. "Tu es blessé," réitéra t-il. Je croisai le regard de Chezarina, et lui fit signe de raccompagner Relena dans leur cabine. Elle l'emmena et j'attendis qu'elles aient tourné le coin avant de me permettre de m'effondrer à terre en soupirant, mon bras lancinant ramené contre ma poitrine. "Je… je crois que je me suis cassé le poignet," lui dis-je finalement, le faisant siffler entre ses dents serrées.

"Bordel."

"Ouais, ça a été comme qui dirait une sale journée," lui répondis-je en souriant, mais ça ne le fit pas rire. Avant même que j'aie le temps de comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il m'avait pris dans ses bras, me soulevant comme si je n'étais rien d'autre que la marionnette avec laquelle je nous avais comparés plus tôt.

"Heero…" je grondai, "j'ai du mal à voir le rapport entre un poignet cassé et le fait de marcher."

"Tais toi," grogna t-il, et en me concentrant, je pus sentir le tremblement de ses bras, et voir le battement frénétique de son pouls à sa gorge.

"Tout va bien, mon amour," lui dis-je doucement. "Calme toi… tout est fini."

Il ne reparla pas jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive dans notre cabine, et qu'il m'ait étendu sur le lit. "Laisse moi voir," m'admonesta t-il en prenant mon bras entre ses mains, laissant ses doigts parcourir mon poignet jusqu'à ce que je tressaille et étouffe un gémissement.

"C'est…" je sifflai, "à peu près à cet endroit là."

Il alla chercher la trousse de secours, et à son retour, il semblait se contrôler un peu mieux. Je gardai mes commentaires pour moi tandis qu'il travaillait ; le laissant me materner jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit calmé.

"Je crois que c'est bel et bien une fracture," me dit-il au bout d'un moment. "Il faudra faire une radiographie dès que nous aurons rejoint la colonie."

Je le regardai s'activer, ses mains bougeant habilement, et je me retrouvai propulsé à l'époque de la guerre. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent brièvement, "Uhmmm… joli pansement," je marmonnai, sachant que lui aussi, se souvenait des mêmes choses.

"Heero," je hasardai lorsqu'il eut terminé de bander l'articulation, et qu'il eut posé doucement un pack de glace autour, "il faut qu'on aille prendre des nouvelles de Relena."

"J'irai… m'excuser quand j'aurai pris soin de toi," murmura t-il sans croiser mon regard.

"C'est vraiment moi le responsable, Heero," lui dis-je fermement. "J'aurais dû anticiper au maximum, avec elles à bord… J'ai laissé le fait qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas m'empêcher de faire mon putain d'boulot."

Il soupira, mettant la dernière touche à mon bandage. "J'aurais dû m'en charger," dit-il. "Je sais bien ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre." Il parvint à extirper un petit sourire triste, juste pour moi. "Après tout, tu m'as confié la tâche de prendre soin et de nourrir nos passagers."

Je ris un peu, juste pour lui, et soulevai mon bras valide. "Je ne serais pas franchement contre, si tu ressentais le besoin, tu sais… de me serrer dans tes bras une minute."

Je crus qu'il allait me faire le coup du lapin, en me tirant à lui pour me prendre dans ses bras ; le pack de glace tomba, oublié pour le moment.

"Putain, Duo," murmura t-il contre mes cheveux, "j'aurais pu la frapper ! Mais à quoi elle pensait, bon sang ?"

"J'imagine qu'elle voulait juste revoir cette stupide peinture," lui répondis-je gentiment. "Elle ne réalisait vraiment pas, Heero. Elle a frôlé la mort d'aussi près que moi."

Ça n'avait peut être pas été la meilleure chose à dire à ce moment là, parce que ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi presque convulsivement, jusqu'au point où j'eus des difficultés à respirer. Je lui caressai les cheveux maladroitement avec ma main valide, et le laissait apaiser ses craintes.

"Je t'aime tellement," chuchota t-il contre le sommet de mon crâne lorsqu'il eut retrouvé sa voix. Je déposai un baiser sur le côté de son cou, le seul endroit que son étreinte me laissait atteindre.

"Je vais bien, mon amour. Tout va bien se passer," murmurai-je contre son épaule, une vague de fatigue me prenant soudainement.

Il sembla sentir le changement en moi, peut être vit-il la faiblesse qui me submergeait, parce qu'il relâcha son étreinte et m'étendit sur le lit.

"Heero… on doit aller vérifier l'état de nos passagères," lui dis-je sévèrement, même si je n'avais qu'une seule envie à ce moment là, c'était de rester allongé et de dormir un peu.

Il fouillait à nouveau dans la trousse médicale, et en ressortit avec des cachets anti-douleur. Je voyais bien qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'argumenter là dessus. Je peux jurer que la moitié au moins de son attitude mère poule, était générée par le fiasco retentissant du déjeuner. Il se sentait tellement coupable de m'avoir placé dans une position où la tragédie de l'Eglise Maxwell m'avait été renvoyée au visage, que ça le rongeait. J'avalai docilement les pilules, juste pour qu'il se sente mieux.

"Je vais aller les voir," me dit-il fermement. "Toi, tu vas te reposer un peu."

"Heero…" je me plaignis, commençant déjà à me sentir frustré. "C'est un poignet cassé… pas une blessure ouverte à la poitrine !"

Il fronça les sourcils et vint poser sa main sur mon front. "Tu te pousses trop," me réprimanda t-il. "Tu es toujours en convalescence, pour recouvrer tes forces… ce voyage n'était pas censé être aussi stressant."

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et m'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander comment diable un voyage qui incluait de m'enfermer dans le même vaisseau que la charmante Miss Peacecraft pouvait ne pas être stressant, lorsque nous fûmes interrompu par un discret 'Excusez nous ?' venu de la porte de la cabine.

Nous levâmes tous les deux les yeux, surpris, pour découvrir Chezarina et Relena dans l'encadrement de la porte. Relena était apparemment parvenue à rassembler ses esprits, même si son visage était un peu boursouflé et rouge. Chezarina paraissait absolument égale à elle-même ; comme si elle était confrontée à ce genre de merde tous les jours. Et qui sait, peut être que la vie était beaucoup plus mouvementée dans leur demeure de Sanc qu'on aurait pu le supposer.

"Mesdames ?" les accueillis-je en essayant de me redresser sur un coude. Malheureusement, du côté gauche, j'avais ce poignet foulé/fracturé/ouquoiquecesoitd'autre, et je n'y parvins donc pas. Je dus donc supporter d'être étendu, à plat sur le dos, avec ces trois là penchés au dessus de moi.

Je surpris Relena qui avait les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures, et discrètement, je cachai mes mains sous les couvertures.

"Relen…" je grimaçai. Il allait falloir que j'arrête de penser à elle en l'appelant Relena, pour m'empêcher de commettre cette erreur, "Uhmm… Miss Peacecraft ; est ce que vous allez bien ?"

Elle hocha la tête mais semblait encore peiner à regarder l'un de nous. Chezarina parut la pousser un peu mentalement, et elle fit un pas en avant dans la chambre. "Je… je suis vraiment désolée. Je voulais juste aller regarder à nouveau la peinture." Ses yeux effleurèrent Chezarina pendant un instant. "Tout le monde semble y déceler quelque chose que…" Sa voix s'éteignit avant que cette idée n'aille plus loin. "Honnêtement, je n'avais pas réalisé le danger." Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers Heero et je me rendis compte que son engueulade devait l'avoir blessée, mais il occupait toujours son rôle de 'gardien', et elle n'obtint donc rien d'autre qu'un regard courroucé. Je lui fichai un léger coup de genoux, mais le seul résultat fut que le regard courroucé se tourna vers moi.

"C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser," dis-je à Relena, puisque Heero ne semblait pas capable de le faire pour l'instant. "Je vis dans cet environnement tous les jours, et j'ai tendance à oublier que le monde entier n'est pas rempli de Spacers. J'aurais dû aller au-delà des consignes de sécurité, avec vous deux à bord."

"Est-ce que vous allez bien, Duo ?" demanda Chezarina, et je lui adressai un sourire pour la rassurer.

"Tout dépend si c'est à moi qu'on pose la question, ou à Heero !" je rigolai, provoquant un regard mortel chez mon partenaire de vie.

"Il s'est probablement cassé le poignet," lâcha Heero sombrement, comme si je l'avais fait exprès.

"Eeh ! C'est toujours mieux que l'autre alternative !" plaisantai-je. Je réalisai soudainement que je ne sentais presque plus la douleur, et que j'étais étrangement relaxé.

Chezarina avait l'air un peu choquée. "Vous vous êtes brisé le poignet ?" demanda t-elle, les yeux exorbités. "Qu'allons nous faire ?"

Je lâchai un claquement de langue. "Heero s'en est déjà occupé," lui répondis-je, sortant mon bras de sous la couverture pour lui montrer son œuvre. "Tous les cinq, on a eu pas mal d'expérience à force de soigner les bobos des autres pendant la guerre." Ma voix était bizarre, et en levant les yeux vers Heero, je le trouvai en train de me sourire gentiment. "Espèce d'enfoiré," je m'exclamai. "C'était pas une putain de pilule contre la douleur… Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait avaler ?"

Il tendit la main pour écarter mes cheveux de ma figure. "L'un des cachets était un anti-douleur ; le second était un somnifère."

"Je vais te botter le cul," je marmonnai.

"Pas avant quelques heures en tous cas." Et son sourire tendre fut la dernière chose dont je fus conscient.

Je me réveillai avec une douleur lancinante dans le poignet, un goût de coton dans la bouche, et l'envie irrépressible de cogner les têtes de Heero et Relena l'une contre l'autre.

La première chose que je fis fut de sortir du lit et d'aller chercher mes vieux gants. Ma main gauche était déjà toute emmaillotée dans les bandages, mais le moins que je pouvais faire, c'était de couvrir la main droite également. Relena ne pouvait apparemment pas supporter mes cicatrices. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison de rendre la pauvre fille plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je fis un détour rapide par la salle de bain pour utiliser les toilettes et me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, puis j'allai voir ce qu'était devenu tout le monde pendant que j'avais été… drogué.

Je dus m'empêcher de frissonner en parcourant les couloirs déserts. J'aurais vraiment souhaité avoir le culot de mettre ma musique ; ce foutu silence me bouffait comme un cancer. Je détestais réellement ça.

J'entrai tout d'abord dans le poste de pilotage pour vérifier mes données et ma trajectoire, et trouvai l'indicateur lumineux des messages qui clignotait. J'appuyai sur le bouton marche, et fut accueilli par la voix fortement agitée de Wufei. "Yuy ! Bordel, tu as intérêt à te ramener pour me dire ce qui se passe là dehors, bon sang !" Il y eut une volée de jurons incompréhensibles en chinois ensuite, et ça me fit rigoler. Heero avait apparemment été au milieu d'une conversation lorsque toutes les alarmes s'étaient déclenchées.

Je me traînai péniblement vers la cambuse, la seule place restante où il pouvait se trouver, en souriant de toutes mes dents. Il était là, en effet, faisant le dîner avec Chezarina. Relena n'était nulle part en vue, et je supposai qu'elle était dans sa cabine. Peut être que Heero l'avait droguée, elle aussi.

Je m'éclairci la gorge en entrant dans la pièce, et ils me regardèrent tous les deux avec surprise. Heero fronça légèrement les sourcils. "Qu'est ce que tu fais debout ?"

"J'ai dû aller pisser." Son air consterné me fit rire. "Et c'est une bonne chose que j'ai dû me lever… ou bien est ce que tu avais l'intention de laisser Wufei mariner dans son jus encore longtemps ?"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il eut la décence de paraître horrifié. "Oh merde," murmura t-il avant de se précipiter dans le poste de pilotage.

"Dis lui bonjour de ma part !" lui lançai-je avec un air diabolique, puis je me dirigeai vers le frigo pour me prendre un soda. Le meilleur truc au monde pour vous éclaircir la gorge. Et en plus la caféine m'aiderait à combattre les derniers restes de somnifères. Je pris une gorgée, et fis le tour de la table pour me pencher vers Chezarina.

"Alors, m'man," je la taquinai, "Qu'est ce qu'il y a pour dîner ?"

Elle rougit et leva les yeux vers moi avec un sourire, "Pain de viande et pomme de terre frites," me dit-elle avec des étincelles dans les yeux, alors que je me mis à rayonner.

"Comment avez-vous su que j'adorais le pain à la viande ?"

"Vous l'aviez dit lorsque vous parliez à ce brave homme, juste avant le décollage." Elle semblait particulièrement fière d'elle.

Je grognai et tendis la main pour chiper une tranche de pomme de terre crue, dans un bol d'eau sur le plan de travail. Ça la fit rire, et je pense qu'elle aurait bien voulu me donner une tape sur la main, mais à la dernière minute, elle se souvint de mon poignet, et ne le fit pas. Son sourire se fana un peu.

"Par pitié, dites moi que Heero ne vous a pas fait peler toutes ces patates ?" lui demandai-je, en observant le large récipient.

"Oh, bien sûr que non !" me gronda t-elle. "Il a pelé les pommes de terre pendant que je préparais le pain à la viande."

"Bon, c'est bien," je souris. "Je commençais à penser qu'il devenait paresseux."

Elle me fit signe de dégager du comptoir, alors j'allais me percher sur un coin de la table de la cambuse, et mis mes pieds sur la chaise la plus proche, la faisant se balancer d'avant en arrière. "Alors…" repris-je au bout d'une minute, "où est… Miss Peacecraft ?"

Elle me regarda bizarrement. "Pourquoi persistez vous à l'appeler comme ça ? Mais bon sang, même moi, vous m'appelez par mon prénom."

Je haussai les épaules et avalai une gorgée de soda. "La dernière fois que ça s'est produit, elle m'a fait comprendre clairement que nous n'étions pas des intimes, et depuis… elle n'es pas revenu dessus." Je levai un sourcil, et elle se souvint finalement de ma question originelle.

"Elle… se repose."

Je souris. "Heero ne l'as quand même pas droguée aussi ?"

Elle secoua la tête à regret. "J'ai bien peur qu'il n'en ai pas eu besoin. Elle était… vraiment bouleversée."

Je soupirai et mis de côté mon bulbe de soda juste assez longtemps pour frotter mes yeux fatigués. "Après dîner, nous allons avoir une petite discussion, je le promets."

Heero revint sur ces entrefaites, avec la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de se faire royalement engueuler, et je lui souris d'une oreille à l'autre. "Oh, j'espère vraiment qu'il te l'a mise bien profond."

Il rougit furieusement et essaya de me regarder furieusement, mais échoua misérablement, vu qu'on savait tous les deux qu'il avait merdé.

Chezarina nous regarda à tour de rôle avec une expression confuse. "Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demanda t-elle finalement.

"Ce gars là …" Du doigt, je désignai Heero en souriant diaboliquement, "était à la radio avec un de nos amis quand les alarmes se sont déchaînées tout à l'heure, et il l'a laissé attendre pendant…" je consultai ma montre, "les trois dernières heures, à penser qu'on était tous morts d'une mort horrible."

"Je me suis excusé," fit Heero en s'empourprant.

"Oh, comme c'est aimable !" rigolai-je, "Tu ne rappelles pas Wufei, et il a droit à des excuses en échange ! Tu me drogues sans m'en informer, et j'obtiens que dalle !"

Il se détendit finalement un peu, et m'adressa un petit sourire. "C'est peut être parce que je ne suis pas du tout désolé."

Je me retournai vers Chezarina avec un air faussement outré. "Est-ce que vous voyez ce que je dois supporter ?"

Elle nous souriait pleinement, et gloussa finalement. "Pauvre bébé ; j'aimerais bien avoir à supporter quelqu'un comme lui."

J'en restai rougissant et incapable de trouver quoi répondre. Chezarina prit pitié de moi et appela Heero pour rincer les pommes de terre. Je changeai alors de place en faveur d'une chaise à l'autre bout de la table, hors de leur chemin, et me contentai de rester assis à les regarder travailler, avec mon poignet ramené contre ma poitrine. Je perchai mes pieds sur la chaise d'à côté, calai mon soda entre mes genoux, écoutant leur conversation tranquille et les sons étranges mais bizarrement réconfortants de la préparation du repas. Les drogues étaient encore loin d'avoir été expulsées de mon organisme, et le peu de caféine que j'avais ingérée ne parvint pas vraiment à les neutraliser. Ça ne prit pas longtemps avant que mes yeux ne se ferment d'eux même, et aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, je m'assoupis, assis à cette table.

Ce fut la main légère de Heero qui me réveilla, et je le trouvai accroupi à mes côtés, à sourire tendrement. "Le repas est prêt."

"Qwa ?" je bredouillai, me débattant dans les limbes du sommeil, clignant des yeux comme un hibou et me sentant comme si j'étais seulement à moitié là.

Il s'approcha et m'embrassa doucement. "Réveille toi, Belle au bois dormant," plaisanta t-il.

"Où est Chezarina ?" je murmurai, en sentant le sang me monter au joues.

Il m'embrassa doucement à nouveau, nullement embarrassé, puis s'éloigna pour ôter mon bras de l'endroit où il avait reposé pendant mon sommeil, en travers de ma poitrine. "Elle est allée réveiller Relena."

Je fis la grimace lorsqu'il vérifia l'état de mon poignet. "Je suis presque sûr que c'est fracturé," lui dis-je en soupirant.

"Ce ne serait pas étonnant," m'accorda t-il. "Les médecins nous avaient prévenu que ça prendrait des mois, avant que ta densité osseuse revienne à la normale."

Un poids sembla s'installer sur mes épaules assez soudainement, et je levai les yeux vers lui, incapable d'esquisser ne serait-ce que l'ébauche d'un sourire. "Dieu, Heero… Je suis tellement fatigué d'être si… bousillé."

Il tendit la main pour prendre mon visage en coupe, fixant ses yeux dans les miens avec intensité. "Je sais, mon amour," me di-il gentiment, "mais ton état s'améliore… tu dois bien le voir. Souviens toi de ces premiers jours, où tu ne pouvais même pas marcher. Ça s'arrange."

Je lui adressai un sourire fatigué, et posai ma main valide sur la sienne. "Je sais… Je suppose que je suis juste épuisé."

Ses yeux s'égarèrent vers ma main, et son visage s'assombrit et se fronça. "Duo… pourquoi diable portes-tu…"

Je l'interrompis. "Courtoisie élémentaire," lui assénai-je aussi fermement que je le pus. "J'avais l'habitude de les porter pour le bien-être de Quatre… Je peux les porter pour Relena."

"Bordel," Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus, pour peu que ce soit possible. "Il n'y a rien de mal à…"

L'exaspération me fit soupirer. "Heero, ne fais pas l'idiot. Les cicatrices la perturbent, c'est évident… et c'est tout ce qui importe." Je fis un effort pour adoucir ma voix. "Elle a failli se griller les miches dans le corridor, en voulant éviter à tous prix de les toucher."

"Je refuse qu'elle te fasse te sentir…" Je pouvais apercevoir d'ici cet élan protecteur qui brandissait à nouveau sa tête et je dus résister à l'envie pressante de tendre le bras pour le claquer.

"Quoi ? Défiguré ?" je claquai avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher. "Bon Dieu, Heero… je le suis. Mes mains sont…" Je baissai les yeux vers elles, bien que je ne puisse voir les cicatrices sur aucunes d'elles pour l'instant, "pas… horribles, je suppose… en tous cas pas depuis la chirurgie. Mais en tous cas elles ne sont pas normales, bordel ! Je m'en fous… Ce sont mes mains, et elles sont comme ça depuis si longtemps que j'en ai presque oublié comment elles étaient avant. Mais bon Dieu, est ce que tu pourrais faire l'effort de comprendre que je rends certaines personnes mal à l'aise ? Ce n'est la faute de personne… c'est juste un fait."

Je crus qu'il allait s'étouffer à mort sans réussir à sortir les mots qu'il bataillait pour faire sortir de sa bouche, mais ensuite ses yeux me firent comprendre que Chezarina était de retour avec sa protégée. Sans me retourner, je mis un sourire dans ma voix, et lançait, "Hé, vous voilà ! Venez… ça va être froid, mangeons !"

Heero se leva et alla aider Chezarina à mettre la table. Relena s'assit, se contentant de fixer son assiette. Je retins un lourd soupir et fit le grand saut ; je commençais à être vraiment trop fatigué pour toute cette merde.

"Miss Peacecraft…" hasardai-je pour briser l'inconfortable silence. "Je ne peux matériellement pas pressuriser la soute pendant que nous voyageons… mais si vous êtes toujours intéressé, je prendrai soin de l'ouvrir lorsque nous serons arrivés sur L2."

Pendant un long moment, je crus qu'elle n'allait pas me répondre, mais je finis par entendre un très discret "Merci… Je vous en serais très reconnaissante."

Eh bien putain. Ok… presque poli. Devrais-je poursuivre la conversation ou bien m'arrêter pendant que j'avais le dessus ? Je pouvais voir qu'elle se rongeait avec un truc qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déballer, mais ne semblait pas réussir à oublier non plus.

Le souper fut déposé sur la table, et je décidai de laisser tomber l'affaire. Nous adressâmes les compliments d'usage au chef, car c'était vraiment bon. A la fin du dîner, je crois que j'avais enfin compris pourquoi Dusty n'aimait pas le pain à la viande fait par sa femme. Je n'avais jamais goûté de pommes de terre frites avant, et les trouvai incroyablement attirantes ; je dus me forcer à m'arrêter de manger avant de me transformer en véritable porc.

"Dieu, 'Zarina," m'extasiai-je au final, en repoussant mon assiette, "C'est une bonne chose que vous ne soyez pas à bord trop longtemps, ou bien je finirais par ne plus pouvoir entrer dans mon foutu scaphandre !"

Elle rit facilement avec moi, mais je vis Relena se tendre un peu, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce que j'avais encore dit pour la déranger.

Lorsque le dîner fut terminé, j'insistai pour que Heero et moi nous occupions de la vaisselle et du rangement, et en insistant un peu, elles finirent par regagner leur cabine. Ce fut Heero qui fit la majeure partie du nettoyage, bien sûr, même si j'essayai de l'aider au maximum avec ma seule main valide. Je découvris que j'étais capable d'essuyer les assiettes, si je les posais sur le comptoir pour essuyer un côté, puis les tournais pour essuyer l'autre. Quand Heero en eut fini avec la vaisselle, il se sécha les mains et m'informa qu'il allait prendre une douche avant de dormir, et me laissa terminer de ranger.

Je rangeai les dernières assiettes dans leur compartiment et verrouillai le placard quelques minutes après son départ. Il restait peu de temps avant le cycle de nuit, et je n'aurais probablement pas dû, mais j'attrapai un autre soda dans le frigo et m'assit à table pour le siroter.

Un frisson me parcourait encore l'épine dorsale, lorsque je songeais à quel point Relena et moi étions passé près de la mort. La soute à cargaison n'est pas ouverte sur le vide spatial ; nous n'aurions pas été aspiré hors du vaisseau. En revanche, nous nous serions écrasé méchamment sur le mur d'en face. J'aurais peut être pu survivre à l'impact, avec mon expérience des déplacements en Gravité zéro, mais ça m'aurait laissé agoniser dans une pièce vaste et dépourvue d'air, aussi froide que les profondeurs de l'espace. Suffocation, mort par glaciation, ou encore écrabouillé contre un mur… faites votre choix. Beurk.

Mon poignet recommençait à m'élancer, alors je le relevai pour le poser sur ma poitrine, au dessus du niveau du cœur. Quel foutoir ça allait être ; bien que Heero ne l'ait pas dit à voix haute, le problème de la densité de l'os signifiait que j'allais guérir plus lentement que la normale. Ouaip… un début absolument parfait pour ce putain de voyage de merde.

"Est-ce que ça… fait… très mal ?"

Je faillis avoir une crise cardiaque. J'avais été tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne l'avais pas entendue rentrer. Je levai les yeux, et trouvai Relena sur le pas de la porte, appuyée contre l'encadrement, comme si elle avait peur de rentrer dans la cambuse.

"C'est… pas si horrible que ça," la réassurai-je et je réprimai l'impulsion de lui dire que si elle cherchait Heero, il n'était pas dans le coin actuellement.

"Je ne vous ai pas remercié pour… m'avoir sauvé la vie," dit-elle, sans quitter des yeux un point imaginaire derrière moi.

"Vous n'en avez pas besoin," lui répondis-je tout en tripotant maladroitement mon soda.

"Vous auriez pu rester dans la cambuse, et ne pas vous blesser," déclara t-elle d'une voix… étrange. "Vous n'aviez pas à venir à mon aide."

"Si," lui dis-je d'un ton égal. "Si, je devais."

Elle ne répondit rien d'abord, mais ses yeux quittèrent ce point imaginaire, et elle me regarda réellement pendant une minute. Mais juste une minute. Et puis son regard repartit fixer autre chose.

"J'étais… juste une enfant quand le Royaume de Sank est tombé, et que mes vrais parents ont été tués." Elle hésita mais je gardai ma bouche close. "Ils ont brûlé le Manoir… je ne me rappelle de rien d'autre, même pas de mes parents… mais je me souviens de ça. Je me souviens avoir vu… un homme… et les brûlures. Je ne sais même pas qui c'était."

Je suis persuadé que mes yeux avaient dû s'agrandir pendant que je l'écoutai, complètement horrifié et choqué qu'elle soit en train de me raconter ça. Sa voix était plus calme que je ne l'avais jamais entendue, mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui refusait de me regarder en face.

"Je suis… tellement désolée," lâchai-je dans un souffle, des mots totalement inadéquats mais les seuls que je puisse trouver.

"Je suis désolée de réagir de cette manière à… vos cicatrices. Je voulais juste vous dire que ce n'est pas à cause de vous."

"C'est ok," dis-je, "ça n'a vraiment pas d'importance."

Elle acquiesça et me tourna le dos, puis hésita, "Merci pour… les gants," finit-elle par dire doucement. "Bonne nuit… Duo."

"Bonne nuit Relena," lui répondis-je et puis elle s'en alla.

Eh bien putain. Ça devenait vraiment dur de la détester quand elle se comportait comme ça.

Je terminai mon soda et fit ma dernière ronde à bord de mon vaisseau, m'assurant que tout était bien confiné, et que rien ne traînait. Je vérifiai notre trajectoire, consultai les messages, et traînai mes petites fesses fatiguées jusqu'à ma cabine. En passant, j'effleurai du doigt l'épaule de Solo, "B'nuit, King-rat," je murmurai et laissai mon esprit entendre sa réponse tranquille.

Une fois dans le corridor, j'hésitai un peu en regardant en direction de la cabine de Relena et Chezarina, avec l'impression que je devrais les prévenir que nous allions nous coucher, ou quelque chose comme ça. J'étais debout dans l'encadrement de porte de notre cabine, à me mordiller la lèvre, pas vraiment sûr de ce que je devais faire, lorsque Heero sortit de la douche. Il me sourit en me voyant, et vint vers moi en s'essuyant les cheveux avec une serviette.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" demanda t-il, apparemment amusé.

"Tu penses que ça va aller ?" je ne pus m'empêcher de chuchoter. "Tu crois qu'on devrait vérifier si elles…?"

Il rigola en s'arrêtant près de moi. "Bonne nuit mesdames !" cria t-il en direction du couloir et Chezarina répondit avec bonne humeur. Puis il me prit le bras et m'emmena dans la cabine, fermant la porte derrière nous.

Je me déshabillai, laissant juste mon caleçon, puis il y eut un moment embarrassant où nous essayâmes de définir qui allait dormir où. "Heero… je suis le pilote, je dois dormir vers l'extérieur pour pouvoir me lever en vitesse si j'en ai besoin." C'est lui qui avait dormi vers l'extérieur du lit lorsque j'avais été tellement malade, et même quand nous étions à quai. Ça ne m'avait pas dérangé à ce moment là, mais maintenant… ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Il acquiesça finalement, et se glissa vers le fond du lit, gardant les couvertures ouvertes pour moi avec un sourire doux. Il y eut un autre moment bizarre lorsque nous tentâmes de nous mettre à l'aise ; j'essayai de mettre ma tête sur son épaule, mais alors il n'y avait aucun moyen de poser mon bras sans faire pression sur mon poignet. Je finis par me tourner sur mon côté gauche, pour que mon poignet repose à plat, et Heero vint se positionner en cuillère dans mon dos.

Pendant un temps, nous restâmes silencieux, mais je n'arrivais pas à me sortir la petite confession de Relena de la tête, et je me retrouvai à me tortiller de droite à gauche, à la recherche du sommeil.

Après avoir supporté mon agitation pendant un moment, Heero se pencha vers moi et nicha son nez dans le creux de mon épaule. "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, mon amour ?"

Alors je me mis à lui raconter l'étrange conversation que j'avais partagée avec Miss Reine du Monde dans la cambuse.

"Je n'avais jamais réalisé," me murmura t-il doucement lorsque j'eus fini.

"Je suppose que c'est logique," lui dis-je pensivement. "J'ai déjà vu les vieux reportages sur la chute du Royaume de Sanc… mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle était assez âgée à l'époque pour se souvenir de quoi que ce soit."

Il grogna tristement. "Je crois qu'on est tous les deux bien placés pour comprendre à quel point les événements traumatisants sont ceux qui se gravent éternellement dans la mémoire."

Je n'avais rien à répondre à ça, alors je restai allongé là, à réprimer un frisson. Il me serra plus fortement contre lui. Je sentais qu'il voulait me poser des questions sur le Massacre, mais je savais aussi qu'il n'insisterait pas tant que je ne serais pas prêt. Et j'étais loin d'être prêt.

De sa main, il caressa mon bras de bas en haut, et je pus sentir la chaleur de son souffle contre ma nuque lorsqu'il parla, "Je me suis juré à moi-même… quand j'ai embarqué sur ce vaisseau pour traverser la moitié du système solaire à ta recherche… que rien ne me retiendrait jamais plus à l'écart de toi pendant que tu souffres."

Je ne pouvais pas le voir, je ne pouvais pas lire son expression, mais il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix qui me fit presque retenir ma respiration, par anticipation. "Je… ne comprends pas," chuchotai-je lorsqu'il cessa de parler.

Ses doigts glissèrent le long de mon bras, et il attrapa ma main dans la sienne, son pouce touchant gentiment mes cicatrices. La sensation étrange et presque imperceptible de picotement que cela créa, provoqua un frisson que je m'empressai de contenir.

"Pendant cette mission… avec Jensen et l'usine de Mobil Suits…" Je pressai ses doigts pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus ; je savais très bien de quelle mission il parlait, "Je… j'avais utilisé mon matériel d'écoute même… même quand tu n'étais pas…"

Les implications me firent cligner des yeux. "Tu m'espionnais ?" je murmurai, pas vraiment certain de savoir si je devais me sentir amusé, outré, ou horrifié. Mon esprit se retrouva soudain à plonger dans le passé, fouillant pour raviver le souvenir de chaque conversation, tentant de me rappeler où avait été ce micro, et à quel moment.

Il pressa son front contre mon dos. "Ouais… J'ai fait ça. Je… je suis désolé. C'était tellement tentant, d'avoir la possibilité de t'écouter. D'entendre ta voix quand tu n'étais pas… sur la defensive. De te surveiller et de vérifier que tu allais bien… C'était mal et je suis vraiment désolé."

J'eus envie de rire, à l'idée qu'il ait porté cette culpabilité toutes ces années pour une chose tellement triviale, par rapport à tout le reste. Mais visiblement, ça l'avait bouffé pendant longtemps, et je ne pus pas m'autoriser à traiter ça à la légère. "Alors la nuit où… après que j'ai été agressé… quand tu étais venu pour vérifier mon état… ?"

"… J'écoutais, et je pouvais t'entendre t'agiter et tourner… Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée que tu souffrais et que tu le cachais. Tu cachais tellement de choses. Je devais savoir…" Sa voix s'était faite douce, et presque timide. Je crois qu'il avait peur que je sois en colère contre lui.

"Bon Dieu, je savais bien que je n'faisais pas tant de bruit que ça !" m'écriai-je avec une pointe de triomphe dans la voix.

"Non," acquiesça t-il, "tu étais très discret… tellement discret, alors même que tu pleurais jusqu'à t'endormir."

Je sentis mon visage s'enflammer et fus bien heureux qu'il ne puisse pas le voir.

"Je crevais d'envie de te rejoindre et de te réconforter," chuchota t-il encore contre mon omoplate, "mais… je ne pouvais… je n'osais pas."

Le souvenir de la douleur qui m'avait habité cette nuit là me revint brusquement, à peine atténuée par la réalité de ses bras autour de moi, de sa présence dans mon lit. "Oh, Heero… si tu savais à quel point j'aurais voulu que tu le fasses."

Je sentis ses doigts trembler, là où ils tenaient les miens. "Je sais… je suis tellement désolé. Je ne pouvais pas… je ne pouvais vraiment pas."

"Pourquoi ?" lâchai-je, l'interrogeant enfin sur cette question qui m'avait miné, toutes ces années depuis la fin de la guerre.

"Je n'osais pas," me répondit-il, la voix brisée. "Je voulais… j'étais tellement embrouillé. J'aurais presque… j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour te protéger." Je sentais la tension dans son bras, et ses doigts qui s'accrochaient aux miens comme s'il était effrayé que je lui échappe. "Je ne pouvais même pas penser clairement quand tu étais dans la même pièce. J'aurais été prêt à compromettre toute cette stupide mission, juste pour t'empêcher de faire ce que tu avais à faire. D'un bout à l'autre de cette mission, aucune des décisions que j'ai prise n'ont été basée sur la logique. Je réagissais avec mes tripes, et j'ai fait des choix stupides… à trop vouloir te protéger, à essayer de m'empêcher de…"

Sa voix commençait à s'élever, alors je me tournai dans ses bras. "Chh, mon amour," lui murmurai-je, "c'est fini depuis longtemps…" Je drapai mes bras précautionneusement autour de lui, et il enfouit son visage contre moi, s'assurant que je n'étais pas fâché.

"Et quand ce fils de pute te touchait…" Sa voix s'étrangla en souvenir de sa colère. "Je voulais le tuer… je voulais foutre en l'air notre couverture, courir jusqu'à toi et exploser la tête de ce bâtard. Mais tu n'as jamais donné le signal… tu n'as jamais appelé à l'aide."

"Je m'en sortais," lui dis-je, pas franchement enthousiaste à l'idée de penser à Jensen, après tout ce temps. Pas en plus de tout le reste. "Ça s'est bien terminé finalement."

"Pas grâce à moi," grinça t-il, la voix douloureuse.

"Heero… D'où est ce que ça sort, tout ça ?" demandai-je doucement. "Qu'est ce qui te fait penser à tout ça, après toutes ces années ?"

Il resta silencieux une minute, à y réfléchir je suppose, puis il dit, "J'ai l'impression que je n'arrive jamais à te protéger… je veux te garder à l'abri. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres… Mais au final, je ne peux…"

"Je suis un grand garçon, Heero," lui répliquai-je gentiment. "Je n'ai pas sans arrêt besoin d'être protégé. Je ne suis pas Relena, et je peux prendre soin de moi-même…"

La fresque murale me revint alors à l'esprit… celle de la soute ; Heero, dans son monde, protégeant Relena, et moi à l'extérieur, protégeant les enfants.

Il sentit peut être l'immobilisme soudain qui m'accompagna alors que je repensais à tout ça, mais il fut patient, attendant que je continue à parler. "Je ne suis pas… Relena," répétai-je doucement en fixant l'obscurité au dessus de sa tête. "Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges."

Il s'écarta un peu, pour pouvoir m'observer dans la faible luminosité du cycle de nuit. Je pus voir la douleur dans ses yeux, et je réalisai soudain comment ce que je venais de dire pouvait être compris ; comme si je n'avais pas besoin de lui… voir même, comme si je ne voulais pas de lui.

"J'ai besoin… d'autres choses venant de toi," l'assurai-je. "J'ai besoin de ton amour… de ton soutien… J'ai besoin de quelqu'un sur qui je puisse compter… J'ai besoin…"

"… d'un partenaire ?" termina t-il, d'un ton avide.

"Oui," je souris. "Exactement. Un partenaire."

"C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu." Il soupira et se pencha pour m'embrasser.

Chaque contact avec lui me fait toujours l'impression d'un choc électrique, même après tout ce temps. Ses baisers sont chauds et tendres, ses lèvres sont douces, et son haleine sucrée. Ses doigts caressèrent ma joue, demandant d'avantage, et j'y consentis volontiers, entrouvrant mes lèvres pour lui permettre d'approfondir notre baiser. C'était lent et tendre, une exploration mutuelle, la rencontre de quelque chose de plus profond que simplement nos bouches. Je pense que, peut être, quelque chose de plus aurait pu arriver cette nuit là, si je n'avais pas perdu le contrôle de moi-même, perdu dans son étreinte, et si je n'avais pas essayé de l'agripper avec la mauvaise main.

Une douleur brutale s'élança dans tout mon bras, et je m'écartai avec un glapissement. "Putain !" grondai-je, serrant instinctivement mon bras contre ma poitrine.

Ses doigts vinrent caresser mon front, jusqu'à ce que les froncements causés par la douleur s'atténuent un peu, puis il m'aida à me retourner, afin que nous puissions allonger mon foutu bras à plat sur le lit.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" demanda t-il doucement, et ça me fit rire un peu.

"Ouais, bien," lui répondis-je. "J'arrête pas d'oublier ce putain d'truc…"

Ce fut à son tour de rigoler. "J'ai du mal à voir comment tu arrives à en faire abstraction ; emballé comme il l'est…"

"J'étais distrait," l'informai-je avec un air irrité qui le fit bien rire.

"Dors, mon amour," me murmura t-il alors, et ça ne me prit pas aussi longtemps que j'aurais pu le croire.

Mon sommeil fut quelque peu troublé, des douleurs lancinantes dans mon poignet me réveillant à chaque fois que je bougeais. Et je rêvai de feu.

Je m'éveillai tôt, et restai au chaud dans notre lit, pas vraiment prêt à affronter un autre jour de ce maudit voyage. Heero était une présence réconfortante dans mon dos, c'était encore un tel choc parfois de réaliser qu'il était là, avec moi ; que nous étions… ensemble. Peu importe ce qu'on entend par là. Ça me fit sourire, de penser à quel point ç'avait été improbable, que nous finissions tous les deux comme ça. 6 mois plus tôt, j'aurais ri au point de me casser une côte, si quiconque avait osé me suggérer ça.

Mon sourire s'effaça dès que les souvenirs de la veille me revinrent. Me souvenant de Heero, descendant ce corridor à toute allure pour me rejoindre, juste après que Relena ait failli nous transformer, elle et moi, en cadavres congelés. Il avait à peine accordé un regard à Relena. Alors même qu'elle était assise là, à sangloter hystériquement, le type même de situation qui avait toujours eu le chic de le transformer en macho hyper-protecteur. Mais c'est pour moi qu'il s'était inquiété. Moi auprès de qui il avait accouru pour en prendre soin. Il m'avait fait passé en premier.

Et voici, soudain la dernière pièce du puzzle qu'était ma fresque se mettait en place. En dépit de ces 4 derniers mois, où Heero n'avait cessé de me répéter qu'il m'aimait… je m'étais quand même attendu à passer en seconde ou troisième position dans sa vie. Relena… son boulot… son partenaire… et puis, peut être, après tout ça, venait le rang où je supposais que j'arrivais. Peut-être… peut-être que je me trompais ?

Cette stupide peinture murale avait vraiment de nombreuses strates. Ce n'était pas du tout à propos de Heero et moi ; c'était à propos de Relena et de pauvres gens comme nous autres, Rats des rues. C'était à propos de ce qu'on possède et ce qu'on ne possède pas. A propos de vie et de mort. Ça parlait de ce que je suis, par moi-même, et de ce qu'est Heero, par lui-même. Et que devenons nous, ensemble ? Je n'en suis pas encore très sûr.

"Tu penses tellement fort que je peux entendre les rouages tourner dans ta caboche," m'annonça une voix endormie.

Je me tournai pour regarder par-dessus mon épaule, et la vision de son beau visage, somnolent et ébouriffé, me fit sourire. "Tu m'aimes vraiment," chuchotai-je, presque époustouflé alors que ce fait semblait s'infiltrer plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, jusqu'à un endroit de moi qui avait toujours refusé de croire.

Il cligna des yeux, et quelque chose passa dans ses yeux, juste avant qu'il ne se redresse pour pouvoir me regarder intensément, son expression aussi sérieuse qu'un jour de funérailles. "Oui, oui je t'aime… plus que tout."

Tu m'as fait passé en premier, avais-je envie de lui hurler, mais je me rendis bien compte à quel point cela aurait montré mes appréhensions, alors je ne le fis pas.

"Je sais que tu as souffert…" lâcha t-il dans le silence que j'avais laissé, "mais je veux que tu sois capable de compter sur moi. Je ne vais pas partir."

Une brise d'air glaciale s'échappa de mon passé et vint courir sur ma peau, me faisant frissonner. Son bras se resserra autour de ma taille, et il murmura à voix basse dans mon oreille, "Je suis là."

Dieu… J'ai déjà parlé de ce complexe de… d'abandon. La ligne de mes morts, dans le corridor, me vint à l'esprit, et dans ma tête, je vis le portrait de Heero ajouté à la fin du rang. Le frisson se transforma en quelque chose de plus dur, et je fus soudain traversé par un tremblement qui ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Il me tourna dans ses bras, et me rapprocha de lui, coinçant ma tête sous son menton et me tenant serré. "La guerre est finie, mon amour. Nous nous en sommes sorti… Rien ne va m'arriver. Je suis là et je vais rester."

Je m'agrippai à lui du mieux que je pus avec ma main valide, et dus combattre un torrent d'émotions soudaines. "J'ai peur…" balbutiai-je avant même de savoir que je le pensais, et je vis pour la première fois assez clairement ce qui l'avait tenu à distance de moi. Ce qui nous avait empêchés d'avancer plus loin dans l'étrange relation qui nous liait.

Tout venait de moi… de mes propres peurs de perdre, encore une fois, quelqu'un qui comptait pour moi. Ces dernières années, là dehors au milieu des étoiles, avec rien d'autre qu'un ours en peluche amoché et un vaisseau plein de fantômes… je m'étais caché. Caché pour oublier la peur de mes souvenirs douloureux. Caché de mon incompétence à m'ouvrir et à croire que je pouvais être aimé. Effrayé de ne pas avoir la force d'apprendre à faire confiance à nouveau. Quelque chose, dans mon esprit, se dénoua un peu… et la douleur arriva ; comme une vieille cicatrice qui se rouvre.

Je m'accrochai à lui, oubliant mon poignet, oubliant tout, "Heero… Oh, dieu… Heero, ça fait tellement mal…"

Il sembla comprendre que je ne parlais pas de souffrance physique, parce qu'il ignora mon bras, et me tint serré, bercé dans ses bras. "Tout va s'arranger," me dit-il de ce ton doux et réconfortant qu'il pouvait prendre à l'occasion. "Je suis là… je suis là avec toi… pour toujours."

En écoutant le bruit régulier de son cœur, mon propre cœur finit par se calmer et retrouver son rythme. Le tremblement s'atténua, et je fus finalement capable de relâcher la poigne mortelle par laquelle je l'avais agrippé. "Je suis… tellement paumé," finis-je par lui murmurer.

"Pas plus que le reste d'entre nous," me consola t-il de sa voix calme et de son ton affectueux. Il déposa des baisers légers comme des plumes le long de mes sourcils et de ma joue, jusqu'à ce que je me tourne pour attraper ses lèvres avec les miennes. "Ne doute pas de moi, mon amour," me dit-il quand nous rompîmes le baiser, "tu es la chose la plus importante pour moi dans l'univers. Ne doute jamais de ça."

C'était à la fois la plus facile et la plus dure des choses à croire, allongé là au milieu de mon ciel étoilé peint. Il se pencha, pour un autre baiser, ses yeux luisant intensément sous ses paupières lourdes, dans la lumière éparse, quand soudain, les signaux d'alarme d'urgence se mirent à carillonner.

Avant même que Heero ait eu la chance de faire plus que de jurer, j'avais déjà bondi hors de la couchette, passé la porte et parcouru la moitié du chemin jusqu'au poste de pilotage.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

!!!!!!!!! Je vous autorise à le dire, à le hurler, à l'écrire en 3 exemplaires : mais qu'est ce qui se passe encore ??? … Ben oui, je l'avoue, ça donne l'impression que ce voyage est maudit. Alors, les alarmes, c'est pour quoi cette fois, hmm ?

Eeh, avouez que vous êtes déçu(e)s qu'un lemon éventuel ait été interrompu par un bête poignet cassé, hein ? Et pour celles (et ceux) qui savent lire entre les lignes, pouvez vous deviner exactement où en sont nos deux chéris d'un point de vue charnel : ont-ils déjà passé le cap, à votre avis, alors que 4 mois ont passé depuis l'Accident de Duo dans la Ceinture d'Astéroïdes ? (je vous donne un indice, ils sont pas allé bien loin...)

Et puis, juste par curiosité, combien d'entre vous ont eu envie d'aller relire les chapitres 2 à 5, pour savoir ce que Heero avait entendu en espionnant avec son micro ? Moi, la première fois que j'avais lu The Ion Arc, c'est ce que j'avais fait… hé hé

Bon, de ce pas, je retourne… à mes petites affaires… et je vous dis "A dans deux mois !"


	14. Obligations part 4

The Ion Arc 

Gundam Wings n'appartient ni à Sunhawk, qui a néanmoins écrit cette fabuleuse histoire, ni à moi, qui ne suis que l'humble traductrice. Hélas…

_Avertissements__ : POV Duo, yaoi, angst, __langage cru_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Aaaah, je suis en vacances depuis ce soir. Pas pour longtemps, juste une semaine, mais je vais partir respirer l'air pur des Pyrennés, me reposer, et avec mon petit calepin sous le bras, je compte bien trouver du temps pour écrire et dessiner. A part ça, et avec un peu de retard, je vous mets un chapitre un peu plus court (oui, enfin 20 pages au lieu de 30...), et nous allons enfin faire la connaissance des persos qui apparaissaient dans l'OS 'Obsession du coeur", que j'avais traduit il y a quelques mois. Bisous à tous et bonne lecture. J'espère que vous aimerez._

_Et un bisou spécial à Ali-shan, qui s'est lancé elle aussi dans la traduction des fics de Sunhawk. N'hésitez pas à aller lire 'Dancing on the beach', qui est vraiment très bon, et encouragez la aussi, puisqu'elle s'est attelée à la traduction du chapitre 6 de The Ion Arc (collaboration qui sera fructueuse, j'en suis sûre, et qui éviterra que vous soyez tous morts de vieillesse avant que je n'arrive à la fin de cette fic !!) !!!_

**RAR :** merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, mais les RAR vont être expédiées en vitesse, histoire que je puisse updater avant de partir en vacances !!! Et pour les reviews anonymes, **Bluette, Hélière, Caro06, Vanilly, Legolas94, ElangelCaido, Lolie**, je vous remercie ici (sauf si j'arrive à retrouver vos emails ). Bisous à toutes !

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Titre : Obligations (Ion Arc 5) ****- part 4**

Réception d'un signal d'urgence. Mon cœur battait dans mes oreilles, et j'en arrivais à me demander qui avait lancer une malédiction vaudou sur ce voyage, alors même que je me jetais dans le siège du pilote et accédait au message, coupant les alarmes. Un enregistrement de SOS standard, avec le numéro d'identification du vaisseau attaché, mais je ne le reconnus pas immédiatement ; je suis plus doué pour reconnaître les noms de toutes façons. Je déployai les coordonnées, et les balançai sur la carte vectorisée, la faisant apparaître sur l'écran principal. C'était très proche de notre position actuelle.

J'entendis vaguement les voix paniquées et inquisitrices, derrière moi, puis la réponse rassurante de Heero. Ils entrèrent dans le poste de pilotage alors même que je coupais le pilote automatique et changeai notre trajectoire.

"Que se passe t-il, Duo ?" demanda Heero lorsqu'il remarqua ce que je faisais. Je grognai et lui jetai un coup d'œil, surpris qu'il n'ait pas reconnu le son de l'alarme. Mais bien vite je secouai la tête, souriant à ma propre bêtise… il n'était pas plus un Spacer que le reste d'entre eux. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il pouvait piloter et savait comment se comporter dans l'espace qu'il connaissait les procédures standard de ceux qui sont dans le Métier.

Je me tournai pour m'adresser aux occupants de la pièce en général, puisqu'après tout, ils devaient tous être mis au courant. "Il y a un vaisseau en perdition là dehors, je change donc notre itinéraire pour l'intercepter. Nous avons…" je vérifiai notre trajectoire et notre vitesse, "… probablement 10 minutes avant d'arriver. Tout le monde doit être dans le poste de pilotage et attaché avant que nous arrivions."

Heero s'était penché pour regarder mes consoles, lisant le message et observant mes cartes, mais Relena me dévisageait, bouche bée.

"Est ce… qu'ils n'ont pas… un service d'aide pour ce genre de choses ?" demanda t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. "Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas contacter quelqu'un… ?"

Ça me fit rire tout bas. "C'est pas comme de tomber en panne sur l'autoroute," lui répondis-je en souriant. "Vous pouvez pas juste appeler un dépanneur."

Elle voulait en dire plus, mais Chezarina la prit par le bras et la remmena dans leur cabine ; elles étaient toujours en chemise de nuit. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Heero, et vit qu'il avait enfilé une paire de pantalon avant de me suivre. J'étais donc le seul dans la pièce à être en sous vêtement.

"Tu veux bien t'assurer que tout est enclenché, pendant que je vais m'habiller ?" lui demandai-je, et il me répondit par un signe de tête rapide. Notre déplacement était programmé, et il me restait environ 8 minutes. Nous nous séparâmes donc pour accomplir nos missions respectives.

Je pris juste le temps de pisser et d'enfiler une combinaison de bord, le genre de vêtement léger et ajusté, fait pour aller sous les scaphandres. C'était ce que je portais la plupart du temps, quand j'étais à bord, et je ne m'étais vêtu de manière plus "conventionnelle" que pour mettre Relena à l'aise. Puis je ramenai vite fait mes fesses vers le poste de pilotage et repris mon poste. "Ok, Demon girl", murmurai-je, "voyons voir ce qu'on a là."

Je sortis de nouveau le message enregistré pour en extraire le numéro d'identification du vaisseau et le passer dans la base de données ; je faillis me pisser dessus quand, au terme de la recherche, s'inscrivit sur mon écran le nom du vaisseau, "The Ragged Gipsy" ("Le Gitan déguenillé").

"Putain !" grondai-je en affichant la carte vectorielle pour contrôler la distance jusqu'au site où je ne sais quelle merde était en train d'arriver à deux de mes meilleurs amis. Je jugeai finalement que j'étais dans le champ du radar et remplaçai la carte par une vue extérieure de l'espace devant nous. J'augmentai le grossissement deux ou trois fois, et le 'Gypsy' apparut enfin, flottant dans l'espace devant nous. "Révèle moi quelque chose que je ne sache pas déjà, Demon," dis-je à ma Dame en laissant mes mains courir sur le clavier. Je lançai les scanners thermique et de radiation, à la recherche de points chauds ou de brèches dans la coque, alors même que je mettais en route la radio.

"Gypsy, ici Demon," appelai-je dans le micro ouvert, "les gars, vous êtes réveillés par là bas ?"

J'étais à peine conscient des sons et des mouvements derrière moi, et du murmure des voix étouffées ; je faisais confiance à Heero pour faire boucler leur ceinture à nos passagères. Aucune réponse ne me parvenait depuis le vaisseau dont on s'approchait rapidement.

"Hayden ? Toria ? Allez les enfants, debout le soleil brille !" appelai-je encore et je sentais que ma voix était un peu aiguë. Je sentis Heero s'installer dans le siège du co-pilote, et dire quelque chose alors qu'il s'asseyait, mais je n'écoutais même pas.

'Ragged Gypsy, ici Maxwell's Demon…" je braillai, "Putain, est ce que vous me recevez ?"

Le rapport du scanner choisit ce moment pour me divulguer le problème qui émanait de ce vaisseau là dehors. Surchauffe des systèmes moteurs. "Fils de pute !" grondai-je en reportant mes yeux sur l'écran principal.

"Duo," l'avertissement venait de Heero, et un coup d'oeil dans sa direction m'informa qu'il avait un duplicata de mon écran de contrôle sur sa propre console.

"Que se passe t-il ?" demanda Relena, mais je l'ignorai également.

"Hayden ?" appelai-je encore, en l'absence de meilleur plan, tout en ralentissant mon vaisseau, "Toria ? Pouvez vous…"

"Duo !" La voix explosa dans mes hauts parleurs, et le soulagement me fit presque rire à voix haute. Ils étaient toujours vivants.

"Par l'enfer, qu'est ce qui se passe chez vous ?" demandai-je.

"Nous avons une brèche !" répondit la voix familière de Hayden. "Nous sommes coincés au milieu du vaisseau, et les moteurs sont au seuil critique !"

"Critique ?" entendis-je Relena dire. "Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?"

"Quel est votre situation ?" questionnai-je Hayden;

"Nous sommes tous les deux intacts… mais nous n'avons pas accès à nos scaphandres." Répondit la voix de Toria, apparemment plus calme que son mari.

"Heero ?" demanda Relena derrière moi, "Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?"

"Les moteurs du vaisseau vont atteindre leur masse critique, et sont sur le point d'exploser," lui dit Heero. Lui au moins, faisait l'effort de parler à voix basse.

"Duo," reprit Toria, "Peux-tu approcher ton vaisseau et le connecter avec le notre ?"

Leur navire était équipé d'un tube extensible préssurisable, et d'un anneau d'appontage qui pouvait 'unir' nos deux écoutilles d'accès. J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais il y eut un glapissement horrifié derrière moi.

"Vous ne pouvez pas vous approcher d'avantage si leur navire est sur le point d'exploser !"

"Miss Relena," chuchota Chezarina, "S'il vous plait… Ils savent ce qu'ils font. Ils n'iraient pas nous mettre en danger."

"Duo ?" La voix de Toria se tendit, "Grouille toi un peu, mon pote… On est comme qui dirait à court de temps !"

Je pus voir Heero rafraîchir la lecture du scan ouverte sur la console du co-pilote. "Il n'y a plus beaucoup de temps…" me prévint-il.

"Heero ?" glapit Relena depuis son siège, et je pus entendre la panique dans sa voix.

J'étais à deux doigts de hurler de frustration. "La ferme, bordel !" criai-je, tout en tendant le bras pour lancer ma musique. Le beuglement soudain de 'Battle Mountain Breakdown' fit disparaître tout autre putain de bruit.

Merde. Merde. Merde ! Je devais sortir Hayden et Victoria de là ; ils comptaient sur moi. Mais j'avais aussi des passagers maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas les mettre en danger. Et le temps me manquait, bordel ! Ils n'avaient pas de scaphandre ; s'ils avaient eu accès à leurs putains de scaphandres, ils auraient pu faire eux même la 'traversée' jusqu'à ma Demon, et nous nous serions barré vite fait. Ils avaient besoin de scaphandres. Et j'avais des scaphandres.

Décision prise, je me jetai sur les moteurs latéraux jusqu'à avoir l'alignement que je souhaitais. "Heero !" hurlai-je par-dessus la musique, "prends la barre et maintiens là juste comme ça !"

Je détachai mon harnais et sortis en trombe du poste de pilotage avant qu'il ait eu la moindre chance d'objecter ou de dire un mot. Je frappai l'épaule de Solo en passant, et du coin de l'œil, je vis Heero se glisser dans le siège du pilote, comme je le lui avais demandé.

Les scaphandres étaient dans leurs niches régénératrices, juste à côté de la porte de la soute. C'est là que je stoppais dans mon élan, pour sortir le mien, ouvrant le micro sur la console qui était près de la porte de la soute pendant que je l'enfilais. Mon poignet hurlait de douleur, mais je repoussai la douleur en espérant que je n'allais pas l'endommager d'avantage, au risque de ne plus pouvoir l'utiliser du tout. "Toria ! Est ce que tu m'entends ?"

"Duo !" vint sa réponse, paniquée, "bordel, qu'est ce qui se passé ?"

"J'ai des passagers," lui répondis-je et je sus qu'elle allait immédiatement comprendre ce que je pouvais ou ne pouvais pas faire.

"Oh… merde," fut sa réponse, lugubre.

"Ne perd pas espoir en moi, Victoria Brannigan !" claquai-je. "Ouvre ton écoutille extérieure !"

"Duo ?" j'entendis la question de Heero, et aussi la note de peur dans sa voix. Je me sentis coupable de l'ignorer.

A l'instant où mon scaphandre fut en place, je pris deux petits pistolets propulseurs à jet, et les attachais à ma ceinture.

"Heero… partenaire," l'appelai-je, tout en sachant qu'il allait réaliser immédiatement qu'il m'entendait depuis le système radio d'un scaphandre, et non pas depuis le système de communication du vaisseau. "J'ai besoin que tu fasses exactement ce que jet e demande ; tu es avec moi ?"

"Bordel, Duo…" sa voix me parvint, avec en fond le son des violons et des guitares électriques.

"J'ai besoin de toi, Heero," lui dis-je tout en sortant deux autres scaphandres de leur niche. Je tapai le code pour ouvrir les portes extérieures de la soute.

"Par l'enfer, qu'est ce que tu fais ?" me demanda t-il, essayant de conserver une voix sévère, mais échouant lamentablement.

"Ce que je dois faire," lui répondis-je tandis que les indicateurs lumineux m'annonçaient que les portes extérieures étaient complètement ouvertes.

"Duo ?" m'appela t-il encore, son ton me suppliant de ne pas faire ce qu'il suspectait que j'allais faire.

Les témoins lumineux arrêtèrent de clignoter. Du poing, je frappai la commande d'ouverture des portes intérieures de la soute, serrant contre moi les deux scaphandres, comme si ma vie en dépendait. La décompression, explosive, m'aspira et me projeta au travers de la soute, puis dans l'espace.

"Maintenant, Heero !" hurlai-je. "Ferme les portes intérieures de la soute !"

"Duo !" j'entendis son cri angoissé et la culpabilité me tordit les entrailles. J'étais cependant assez occupé, alors je devrais me préoccuper de ça plus tard.

"C'est moi que v'la !" criai-je au Gypsy, "Vous êtes prêt les gars ?"

"Par l'enfer ?!" beugla Hayden et je laissai échapper un rire un peu maniaque, que je n'avais pas entendu depuis une éternité.

"Quoi, vous avez pas commandé une pizza ?" je rétorquai, un peu hystérique. "J'ai la bonne adresse, non ?"

J'entendis Toria jurer comme un charretier.

"Désapez vous, je vous veux en sous vêtement et prêts à enfiler vos scaph' !" Je ris encore tout en sortant le premier pistolet propulseur pour ajuster ma trajectoire.

Ouais. Tu peux bien rire à t'en décrocher la mâchoire, Maxwell ; comme ça, c'est plus facile de ne pas entendre les battements effrénés de ton putain de cœur et tes dents qui jouent des castagnettes.

Leur écoutille était entièrement ouverte, et je me dirigeai infailliblement vers elle, mon élan nécessitant assez peu d'aide ; j'eus plutôt à utiliser mon pistolet pour me ralentir alors que j'approchais.

"Toc toc !" braillai-je en approchant la porte, et je sus sans l'ombre d'un doute que j'étais totalement terrifié. Je suais comme un porc dans mon scaphandre ; c'était la première fois depuis l'Accident que je me retrouvais en Gravité-zéro. La première fois dans un scaphandre. La première fois dans l'espace. Oh ouais, sans oublier que de se diriger à toute allure vers un vaisseau sur le point d'exploser était une première à elle toute seule.

Vous vous êtes déjà demandé pourquoi les porcs suent ? Moi je crois que j'étais un peu trop près de trouver la réponse.

"Maxwell !" beugla quelqu'un, "t'es un p'tain d' taré !"

Il me fallut une minute pour réaliser que c'était Solo. Un nouveau rire m'échappa. "Pour sûr, rat-boy," lui répondis-je en grognant.

"Quoi ?" ça, c'était Hayden, et je pouvais enfin voir leurs visages par le hublot de la porte intérieure de leur sas, où je venais d'entrer. J'enclenchai les semelles magnétiques de mon scaph', puis me mis à lutter pour faire rentrer les deux scaphandres supplémentaires avec moi, m'assurant que rien n'allait rester coincé dans la porte extérieure.

"Je suis d'dans !" criai-je et la porte se referma. Ils n'attendirent pas le cycle normal de pressurisation. Le sas où j'étais était petit, mais il aurait quand même fallu quelques minutes pour le remettre à niveau. Je les vis s'éloigner de la porte interne, puis la porte s'ouvrit et je fus ballotté par l'air qui s'engouffrait pour remplir le sas vide.

"Habillez vous !" criai-je, mais Toria et Hayden m'avaient déjà arraché les tenues des mains et les enfilaient. Je coupai mes semelles magnétiques maintenant que j'étais dans leur champ de gravité, et me tournai pour aider Hayden à boucler son scaph'. Toria était de la troisième génération de Spacers, et elle pouvait enfiler un scaphandre les yeux bandés, avec une main attachée dans le dos, plus rapidement que je ne pouvais le faire sans handicap. Sous l'influence de l'alcool, j'avais autrefois perdu un pari contre elle à ce sujet.

Elle était grande, et sans un kilo de trop dans sa silhouette, gracieuse comme un poisson en Gravité-zéro et aussi résistante qu'un clou en Gundanium. Et l'esprit pratique avec ça, ce qui était une sacrée chance, car son mari était du genre âme sensible, un homme ours à l'extérieur, mais un rêveur à l'intérieur. Un Terre-borné jusqu'au jour où il était tombé fou amoureux de la spacer blonde.

Comme prévu, elle avait fini d'enfiler son scaph' avant même que Hayden et moi n'ayons fini de boucler le sien. Elle vint donc prendre mon relais et je la laissais faire sans argumenter ; je l'avais entendu murmurer un flot incessant de jurons depuis que j'avais fait ma sortie explosive de ma Demon. Je n'étais certainement pas prêt à me mettre dans les pattes de cette femme.

"Duo ?" la voix de Heero nous parvint, et il avait retrouvé sa maîtrise ; sa voix était celle dont je me souvenais, de l'époque de la guerre. "Quel est votre situation là bas ?"

"Presque prêt," lui répondis-je. "Tiens le cap ; nous revenons par le même chemin que celui que j'ai pris à l'aller."

Les mains de Toria s'occupaient de metre en place le casque de Hayden lorsque les lumières vacillèrent autour de nous.

"Putain de fils de pute !" le monologue de Toria atteignit des sommets, et j'eus envie de lui dire de la fermer avant qu'elle donne une crise cardiaque à Heero.

"Allez… allez… allez…" me retrouvai-je à psalmodier tandis que Hayden et elle bouclaient les derniers loquets sur son casque. Tout risquait de devenir beaucoup plus compliqué si on perdait notre source d'énergie.

"Bouge !" hurla t-elle soudain, et je me mis en mouvement, me retournant dans le sas, et sentant quelqu'un agripper mon scaphandre.

"Prêts ?" je criai.

"Allez !" hurla t-elle en retour, et je pressai la commande d'ouverture de la porte. Un nouveau panache de décompression nous propulsa à l'extérieur. J'imaginai Toria et Hayden derrière moi, formant la plus étrange putain de chenille jamais vue, et un nouveau rire hystérique m'échappa.

Dès que nous fûmes loin de leur écoutille, ils bougèrent, et la personne juste derrière moi attrapa ma main gauche. Je faillis hurler, mais serrai les dents et ravalai mon cri ; abandonner la formation en ligne qu'on avait eu besoin d'adopter pour quitter le Gypsy était nécessaire pour la suite. Celui des deux qui était juste derrière moi savait que j'étais droitier, et me laissait cette main de libre pour utiliser le pistolet propulseur si on en avait besoin. Ce n'était pas de leur faute si j'avais le poignet gauche cassé.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers l'arrière, je vis Hayden et réalisai que Toria l'avait délibérément mis au milieu ; le temps où il était inexpérimenté était loin, mais elle le traitait toujours comme s'il l'était encore. L'idée que Toria et Heero allaient sans doute très bien s'entendre me fit ricaner.

Je dus utiliser le pistolet pour modifier un peu notre trajectoire et, quand nous fûmes assez proches, je l'utilisai à nouveau pour nous ralentir. Nous nous séparâmes au dernier moment pour éviter d'arriver emmêlés, et j'appelai Heero dès que nous eûmes tous trois passés le seuil, "Ferme les portes extérieures !" Je fus heureux de les voir instantanément se clore. Prenant pied, je remis en route mes semelles magnétiques, une seconde après Toria. Aussitôt que Hayden l'eut fait aussi, je hurlai "On est d'dans et prêts ! Vas-y !"

Je sentis les vibrations de mes moteurs regagnant de la puissance, tandis que tous trois, nos semelles nous faisant marcher en canard, nous nous dirigions vers le mur le plus proche et les harnais de maintien qui se trouvaient là. Nous n'y arrivâmes jamais.

"Tenez vous prêts !" cria Heero, ce qui eut pour effet de nous faire nous recroqueviller. La vague de choc fut sur nous en une seconde, et j'entendis Relena lâcher un hurlement étranglé. Moi-même, j'aurais bien voulu pouvoir hurler.

Vous faire ballotter dans tous les sens quand vos pieds sont collés à quelque chose est franchement mauvais pour les chevilles ou les genoux. Toria coupa ses semelles magnétiques et accompagna la vague jusqu'au mur où elle parvint à attraper assez gracieusement un harnais de maintien. Hayden avait adopté la méthode 'accroupi avec les mains qui tiennent ses chevilles', une position que je ne pouvais pas imiter avec une seule main. Je me retrouvai donc à devoir couper moi aussi ma connexion magnétique.

"Crâneuse," marmonnai-je à l'intention de Toria, ce qui la fit rigoler.

Je loupai les poignées de maintien, et me retrouvai à devoir utiliser les pistolets propulseurs pour éviter de finir aplati contre le mur du fond, et je parvins finalement à m'harnacher là bas.

Les tremblements du vaisseau s'arrêtèrent enfin, et nous poussâmes un soupir collectif de soulagement.

"Duo ! Statut !" aboya Heero dans mon oreille, et comme il ne pouvait pas me voir, je me mis à sourire comme un demeuré.

"Semblerait qu'on soit tous en un seul morceau," l'informai-je. "T'as réussi à éviter de démolir mon vaisseau ?"

Il se contenta de grogner.

Ça me fit rire, mais comme mon rire était assez tremblant, je préférai arrêter. 'Vous deux, vous allez bien ?" appelai-je et Toria me répondit avec l'un de ses cris de guerre. Elle s'élança depuis le mur où elle se trouvait et se précipita sur Hayden.

"On est vivant, mon pote !" chanta t-elle. Hayden quitta sa position, recroquevillé juste à temps pour la recevoir dans ses bras. Je les vis toucher leurs casques ensemble, et je sus qu'ils avaient engagé une conversation privée.

Moi, je quittai le mur où j'avais atterri pour revenir vers eux ; Dériver seul loin d'eux était un peu difficile pour moi. "Heero, est ce que tu veux bien rouvrir la porte extérieure ? On va marcher sur la coque du vaisseau, jusqu'à un sas de rentrée."

"Duo, on pourrait pressuriser…" commença t-il, et je sus qu'il ne voulait pas me voir retourner à l'extérieur. Mais amener toute la soute au niveau de pressurisation de la navette aurait pris des heures.

"Je… je préfèrerai ne pas attendre…" lui dis-je doucement, en espérant qu'il comprenne.

Maintenant que la crise était passée et que la poussée d'adrénaline redescendait, mes réactions physiologiques revenaient et j'étais soudain incroyablement fatigué… et puis j'avais besoin de sortir de ce scaphandre. Jetant un coup d'œil à la montre intégrée dans le scaph', je faillis rire. Bordel, ce n'était même pas encore le milieu de la matinée. J'avais l'impression d'être debout depuis des jours. J'avais du mal à intégrer l'idée que je n'étais levé que depuis une petite heure.

Les portes de la soute coulissèrent et s'ouvrirent, et je soupirai de soulagement. "Par ici messieurs 'dames." Mon rire, lorsqu'il s'éleva, me parut faible, même à moi.

Je les menai dehors, marchant sur la coque ; le sas n'était pas très loin des portes de la soute, mais ça me parut durer des kilomètres. Marcher avec les semelles magnétiques est sacrément dur pour les muscles des jambes, et je crus bien que j'allais mourir avant qu'on en voit le bout. La porte extérieure du sas était ouverte, prête pour nous, et nous nous y entassâmes sans autre problème. Le cycle de pressurisation se fit selon les règles de l'art ; plus de décompression explosive, merci beaucoup. Le tout nous prit quelques minutes.

Heero était là quand la porte intérieure du sas s'ouvrit et je crus qu'il n'allait pas attendre qu'on soit en dehors du chemin de Toria et Hayden, avant de m'ôter mon casque. Puis je crus bien qu'il allait me foutre une droite, juste là.

"Putain de merde !" me jeta t-il au visage aussitôt que le casque ne fut plus entre nous. "Ne fais plus jamais quelque chose comme ça sans me prévenir d'abord !"

Je passai en revue les cinq réponses acerbes qui me vinrent à l'esprit en premier, décidai que gueuler en retour n'était pas une bonne idée, et essayai de choisir si je devais l'embrasser ou lui dire simplement ok, quand Toria vint derrière moi et passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

"Tu vas faire les présentations, mon pote ?"

Je surpris l'expression un peu étonnée sur le visage de Heero lorsqu'il leva les yeux… et les leva encore, et encore, et à mon tour je levai les yeux pour la regarder, et je souris. "Heero Yuy, je te présente Victoria et Hayden Brannigan."

Elle lui présenta sa main encore dans le gant de son scaphandre, et il lâcha à contre cœur mon scaph' pour lui serrer la pince.

Il gronda quelque chose qui aurait pu être "ravi de vous rencontrer", ou bien "Allez vous faire foutre". Ce n'était pas assez explicite pour qu'on sache exactement.

"Alors tu t'es enfin trouvé un copilote, Duo ?" Elle me souriait de toutes ses dents, et ça me fit rouler des yeux. Dieu, elle surfait sur un pic d'adrénaline comme j'en avais rarement vu.

Derrière nous, Hayden lança un bonjour tranquille à l'adresse de Heero, puis demanda, "Toria, trésor… Je pense que t'as bloqué l'une des attaches. Je n'arrive pas à enlever mon casque."

Je me tournai avant elle pour le regarder, et il me fit un clin d'œil. Toria se tourna pour l'aider, et j'articulai silencieusement mes remerciements, pour qu'il puisse les lire sur mes lèvres.

Ma main gauche me faisait tellement mal que j'avais vraiment peur de la retirer du scaphandre. J'eus à peine le temps de considérer comment m'en sortir avec une seule main, quand celles de Heero revinrent et commencèrent à défaire sangles et attaches ; j'essayai de l'aider, mais il se contenta de repousser ma main tremblante. "Laisse moi faire, putain." Il essayait tellement fort de rester fâché contre moi, mais je pouvais entendre la fureur quitter sa voix. Le laisser s'occuper du scaphandre semblait le calmer, alors je me contentai de rester tranquille et le laissai travailler. Lorsqu'il en arriva à mon poignet gauche, il se fit doux comme un agneau, et lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé, nous savions tous les deux que la fracture avait empiré.

Hayden et Toria furent débarrassés de leur attirail bien avant que je ne le sois, et je les vis se tourner pour regarder Heero m'aider. Toria avait une lueur maniaque dans le regard et ouvrit la bouche pour commencer ses taquineries, mais Hayden passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui murmura à l'oreille quelque chose que je n'entendis pas. Son sourire s'effaça et son regard sur moi se fit calculateur et un peu clinique.

"Hey, mon pote," dit-elle doucement, "qu'est ce qui ne va pas, bordel ?"

"Rien, "répondis-je, un peu sur la défensive. "Je vais bien."

"Foutaises," explosa t-elle. "T'as une tête de déterré ! Tu es blanc comme un linge et tu transpires comme si t'avais couru le Marathon ! Et qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec ton bras ?"

J'étais finalement sorti de ce putain de scaphandre, et me retrouvai à prendre appui sur Heero un peu plus lourdement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Chezarina et Relena étaient à l'autre bout du corridor, près de la porte du poste de pilotage, et nous regardaient comme on regarde une série télé. Je me sentis rougir. Ça devenait vraiment ridicule.

"Ecoute…" commençai-je, mais Heero m'interrompit calmement.

"Malgré ses protestations véhémentes," dit-il en me lançant un regard de reproche, "il est loin d'être complètement rétabli de son Accident, et en plus de ça, il s'est cassé le poignet hier. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser quelques minutes, je vais aller m'occuper de son bras. S'il vous plait, faites comme chez vous."

Je dus bien rester bouchée bée une bonne minute avant de répondre à sa main qui tirait mon bras. "Uhmmm… j'reviens juste après," articulai-je. "Hayden… tu sais où est la cambuse ; pourquoi est ce que vous iriez pas vous faire un peu de… café, ou quelque que chose comme ça…"

Heero ne me laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus avant de me tirer implacablement vers notre cabine, restant muet jusqu'à ce que la porte se soit refermée derrière nous. Puis il me fit face à nouveau et comme plus tôt, je crus bien qu'il allait me mettre une droite.

"Par l'enfer, à quoi est ce que tu pensais ?" explosa t-il alors, ce qui aurait pu me rendre furieux si je n'avais pas détecté cette frayeur authentique dans ses prunelles.

"Je pouvais pas les laisser mourir," lui répondis-je simplement.

"Regarde toi !" fit-il sèchement, en haussant le ton. "Tu trembles comme une feuille ! Si les choses avaient empirées, tu aurais pu perdre connaissance !"

Je ravalai les premiers mots qui me sautèrent à l'esprit, et laissai échapper calmement, "Qu'aurais-tu voulu que je fasse ? Je ne pouvais pas approcher suffisamment pour utiliser le tube d'accès sans avoir l'autorisation de tout le monde à bord…"

"C'est moi qui aurait du y aller pendant que tu restais aux commandes," me répondit-il sévèrement, et ma seule réaction fut de cligner bêtement des paupières.

"Jamais je n'aurais pu te demander…" soufflai-je.

"On est partenaires, oui ou non ?" me demanda t-il, ce qui eut pour effet de tourner mes genoux en marmelade. J'acquiesçai, choqué. En retour, les mots semblèrent lui échapper, et il m'enveloppa dans ses bras, coupant toute discussion de ma part avec un baiser plus intense que tout ce que nous avions jamais échangé. C'était empli de sa frustration et de ses peurs, avec en arrière goût un peu de sa colère ; plus que ses mots, cela me révéla à quel point je l'avais effrayé.

"J'suis désolé," haletai-je lorsqu'il me relâcha enfin, "j'avais peur que tu essaies de m'arrêter. Je devais essayer… je pouvais pas rester assis sans rien faire, et les laisser mourir."

Il me rapprocha de lui, et enfouit son visage dans mon épaule. "Je sais. Mais tu dois commencer à me faire confiance, Duo. C'est moi qui aurait du y aller… C'était le meilleur choix tactique."

Ses mots déclenchèrent le petit rire qu'il attendait de moi. "Je… je suis pas sûr que j'aurais été capable de te laisser y aller," murmurai-je et ça le fit éclater de rire.

"Mais moi, je suis supposé rester assis ici et de te laisser faire ?" Il releva la tête pour me fixer. "Tu es tellement hypocrite, bon dieu !"

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire fatigué. "Je sais."

Il me fit basculer sur le lit, et je me laissai faire, m'enfonçant dans le matelas douillet, soudainement exténué par les événements des dernières heures.

"Hayden m'a attrapé le poignet pendant le retour…" confessai-je. "Je crois que ça s'est… aggravé."

Il siffla sous le coup de l'irritation, tandis qu'il se penchait pour débander mon poignet. Je restai assis, à le regarder travailler, trop épuisé pour récriminer.

"C'est enflé…" murmura t-il presque pour lui-même au bout d'un moment. "Si ce n'était pas fracturé avant, maintenant ça l'est à coup sûr."

"Ça fait assez mal pour être plâtré," soupirai-je en essayant de rester tranquille pendant qu'il examinait l'articulation, apparemment soulagé de constater que mes foutus os n'étaient pas complètement brisés.

"Je ne veux pas que tu l'utilises du tout, tant que nous n'aurons pas pu voir un médecin," m'ordonna t-il en rebandant mon poignet. "Nous allons le mettre en écharpe."

Je parvins à glisser un ricanement au milieu de mes grognements de douleur, "Oui, Docteur Yuy."

Tendant le bras au dessus de lui, j'attrapai la trousse de secours et chopai le flacon de cachets anti-douleur. Il souleva un sourcil, et je répondis par un regard noir. "Je veux pas risquer d'être drogué à nouveau."

"Tu as besoin de te reposer," me dit-il platement, ce qui eut pour effet de me donner envie de hurler de frustration.

"Je dois nous remettre sur la bonne trajectoire. Je dois parler à Hayden et Toria, et découvrir ce qui a bien pu se passer, bordel. J'ai des passagers dont je dois m'occuper. Je…" Il me coupa la parole, le niveau de frustration semblant assez élevé dans sa voix également.

"Je suis tout à fait capable de programmer une putain de trajectoire entre ici et L2. Le vaisseau de tes amis n'est plus qu'un tas de débris ; ce qui est arrivé peut attendre quelques heures, le temps que tu te reposes et que tu récupères quelques forces. Relena et Chezarina vont très bien et je vais…"

"Va te faire foutre ! Je suis pas un putain d'invalide !" grognai-je, le regrettant immédiatement quand je le vis tressaillir.

"Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance pour m'occuper de ces choses ?" claqua t-il.

"Pourquoi toi, tu ne me fais pas confiance pour savoir quand j'ai besoin de me reposer ?" assenai-je en retour.

"Je n'ai jamais pu être sûr que tu n'allais pas dissimuler ta souffrance quand tu as mal !" me balança t-il au visage. "Tu n'as jamais cessé de pousser tes limites, depuis aussi longtemps que je te connais !"

J'ouvris la bouche, et me rendis compte soudainement que ce qui allait en sortir risquait d'être méchamment en dessous de la ceinture, et que je risquais fort de me détester pour ça plus tard. Alors je me tus pendant une seconde, fermant ma grande gueule et évitant son regard ; prenant une respiration profonde, et faisant un pas en arrière. "Ok, que dis-tu de ça ?" essayai-je quand je m'en sentis capable. "Tu me laisses me lever et aller jusqu'à la cambuse pour parler aux Brannigan, et en échange, je te laisse t'occuper de nous remettre ne route. Laisse moi juste leur parler un moment, pour que tout le monde puisse voir que je vais bien, et après le déjeuner, je ferai une pause. Je promets… Je ferai rien d'autre que d'être assis et de parler. D'accord ?"

Je le vis clairement procéder comme je l'avais fait moi même ; je le sentis faire machine arrière. "Prends les anti-douleurs maintenant, ok ?" lâcha t-il à contre cœur.

J'acquiesçai. "Mais pas de somnifère, par contre."

Cela lui arracha enfin un petit sourire triste. "Pas de somnifère," accepta t-il, puis ses yeux se plissèrent. "Sauf si tu en as besoin plus tard."

Ça me fit rire sombrement. "Arrêtons pendant qu'on est d'accord."

"D'accord."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Voilà pour cette fois, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir fait court. RDV à la rentrée pour la suite. _

_Bizzz_


	15. Obligations part 5

**The Ion Arc**

Gundam Wings n'appartient ni à Sunhawk, qui a néanmoins écrit cette fabuleuse histoire, ni à moi, qui ne suis que l'humble traductrice. Hélas…

_Avertissements__ : POV Duo, yaoi, angst, __langage cru_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hmm… bonne année 2008 ? Ouiiiii, je sais, ça fait largement plus de 2 mois depuis la dernière update. Que puis-je dire ? Trop de travail, pas assez de temps… bref, toujours la même rengaine TT En tous cas, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour updater en janvier (c'est-à-dire avant le 31 janvier à minuit !)… et à 45 minutes près, j'ai échoué…Grrr ! Cette update sera donc celle de février . Mais au moins, c'est un long chapitre, et il se passe pleiiiiiins de trucs fabuleux !!!  
Par contre, pour cette fois, je laisse les RAR de côté, et je privilégie l'update. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, merci tout le monde pour vos reviews !! Bizzzzzzzz (et aucune inquiétude !! je n'arrête ni la traduction , ni mes fics !!! Même quand je n'update pas pendant 4 mois…)

**Titre : Obligations (Ion Arc 5) - part 5**

Il m'amena de l'eau, et je pris les cachets anti-douleur, puis nous passâmes quelques temps à chercher un moyen de faire une écharpe pour mon poignet. Je finis par sacrifier un vieux tee-shirt de travail en coton pour la bonne cause, et rapidement, il fut déchiré, attaché et passé autour de mon cou.

Je finis par décider que ce n'était probablement pas le moment de lui avouer que l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne voulais pas être laissé seul dans le noir dans la cabine, c'était parce que je ne voulais pas avoir à rester allongé, et à penser. Je suis à peu près certain qu'il n'avait pas encore compris à quel point j'avais été paniqué pendant tout le temps que j'avais passé dans le scaphandre. Et cette confession ne risquait pas d'aider mes déclarations selon lesquelles 'tout va très bien'.

J'eus besoin d'un peu d'aide pour parcourir en chancelant le petit bout de corridor qui menait à la cambuse, et nous fûmes assez surpris de trouver Hayden, Toria, Chezarina et Relena assis autour de la table, en train de terminer une assiette remplie de sandwichs.

"Vous voilà enfin !" s'exclama Toria quand nous entrâmes dans la pièce. "Vous étiez parti depuis tellement longtemps que je commençais à penser…"

Ce qu'elle commençait à penser resta inconnu quand Hayden lui donna une petite tape affectueuse à l'arrière de la tête.

Dieu. Elle était encore en plein dans son trip d'adrénaline. Une Toria shootée par la trouille était probablement pire qu'une Toria bourrée.

Heero me fit asseoir sur le siège à côté de Toria, puis s'éclipsa pour aller remettre le vaisseau en route.

"Duo ?" demanda Chezarina d'un ton maternel, en apercevant mon bras en écharpe. "Est-ce que vous allez bien ?"

"J'irais bien mieux si vous me sortiez un soda du frigo," balançai-je avec le sourire, car c'est elle qui était assise le plus proche du réfrigérateur, et elle répondit à mon sourire par un des siens.

"Duo…" Hayden me regardait durement, "tu aurais dû me prévenir…"

Lui aussi eut droit à un sourire, tandis que Chezarina me tendait ma boisson. "J'avais comme qui dirait des trucs plus importants à penser."

"En tout cas, je vois que ton accident n'a pas changé ton attitude de petit merdeux," remarqua Toria, moqueuse, ce qui me fit rire un peu.

"Et je pourrais te renvoyer le compliment, ma chère." Je levai le bulbe de soda dans sa direction, et elle bougonna, levant le sien également.

"A notre attitude," entonna t-elle avec un sourire railleur.

"A notre attitude," répétai-je, "de p'tit merdeux, ou n'importe quoi d'autre." Et nous trinquâmes en frôlant nos bulbes l'un contre l'autre.

Pendant que nous trinquions, Hayden secoua la tête, l'air de souffrir. Les yeux baissés sur son bulbe, Toria fronça des sourcils. "C'est tellement plus agréable quand c'est servi dans de véritables verres."

"Oublie ça," lui dit Hayden sévèrement. "La dernière fois que je vous ai laissé trinquer avec de vrais verres, vous vous êtes saoulés au point de commencer à les balancer dans la cheminée !"

"J'ai entendu parler de cette tradition," commenta Chezarina, "qu'y a-t-il de mal à cela ?"

"Le bar n'avait pas de cheminée !" ricana Hayden, les yeux brillant d'amusement.

"Cette blague vieillit vraiment mal, Hayden", lui dis-je en souriant.

"Marrant, c'est aussi ce qu'avait dit le barman." Au premier abord, on pouvait prendre Hayden pour l'un de ces gros gars à l'esprit lent, mais en réalité il était malin, et avec un sens de l'humour plutôt étrange. Ben ouais…. Il avait épousé Toria après tout, n'est ce pas ?

"Alors," demandai-je finalement, "vous allez finalement me dire ce qui est arrivé là bas ?"

Il y eu un moment de silence, où ils se regardèrent et une étrange forme de communication s'installa entre eux. J'ai toujours détesté ça : Trowa et Quatre le font aussi. Je suppose que c'est un truc réservé aux couples, et c'est peut-être pour ça que ça m'a toujours autant dérangé.

Ils semblèrent se mettre d'accord pour que ce soit Hayden qui parle, et il se renfonça dans son siège en soupirant, attrapant sa boisson sur la table. "On n'est pas vraiment sûrs. Quelque chose s'est produit pendant le cycle de nuit… Une alarme nous a réveillé, celle de rupture de la coque. Je ne sais pas si on a heurté un truc, ou si c'est quelque chose qui a pété dans le moteur." Il secoua la tête.

"Les portes de sécurité ont bouclé tous les accès dans le navire," continua Toria, "avant même qu'on comprenne ce qui se passait… on était bloqué à un bout du vaisseau, nos scaphandres à l'autre bout, et rien d'autre que le vide spatial entre les deux."

Je pouvais voir Réléna, qui était resté silencieuse depuis que j'étais entré dans la pièce, développer un curieux froncement de sourcil, et je pris une minute pour me demander quel était le nouveau problème de Sa Majesté.

"Et toi, p'tit pote ?" me demanda soudainement Toria avec sa tête penchée sur le côté, comme elle le faisait souvent. Ça me faisait toujours penser à un grand oiseau de proie essayant de décider si ce qu'il venait de trouver était comestible. "Comment tu t'es arrangé pour casser ton fichu poignet ?"

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Relena perdre son froncement de sourcil, au profit d'un beau rougissement.

"Blessure au ping-pong," répondis-je en secouant tristement la tête, et en évitant de regarder en direction de notre chère princesse embarrassée.

Je sentis mes moteurs se remettre enfin en route, et décidai d'utiliser ça pour changer de sujet. "Ha, il semblerait que Heero se soit enfin souvenu comment fonctionne un vaisseau spatial."

Hayden sembla un peu perdu. "Je pensais que c'était ton second ?"

Toria gloussa, "Je pensais que c'était ton amant."

Ce fut mon tour de rougir, et de montrer par la même occasion à Relena à quoi on ressemble quand on est bien rouge. Je crois que je l'étais de la tête aux pieds.

"Je crois que je suis encore en période de test pour les deux rôles," fit Heero d'une voix traînante, juste derrière moi. Mon rougissement se tourna en un cas très intéressant de combustion spontanée.

Toria éclata de rire, au point d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. "J'l'aime bien, celui là, p'tit pote," s'égosilla t-elle. "Garde le !"

Hayden roula des yeux, et nous adressa son regard le plus désolé. Il haussa même les épaules, l'air de dire qu'est ce que je peux y faire ?

Relena… ben je ne vais même pas essayer de cataloguer toutes les expressions qui lui passèrent sur le visage. On pourrait dire… choquée, et ça résumerait bien la situation. Par contre je ne sais pas si c'est par Toria ou par Heero qu'elle était choquée. Chezarina se contenta de glousser, tout en essayant de s'en empêcher.

La main de Heero glissa lentement le long de ma natte, tandis qu'il s'asseyait à la place vide à ma droite. Lorsque mon regard croisa le sien, il ne pût s'empêcher de me lancer un petit sourire satisfait, à la vue de mon visage empourpré. Ses yeux descendirent vers le soda que je buvais, et se plissèrent d'une manière qui me fit comprendre qu'il n'approuvait pas. Mon propre regard mortel lui répondit que je m'en fichais royalement ; si je voulais un foutu soda, alors je prendrais un foutu soda.

Je détournai les yeux, juste pour trouver Toria et Hayden nous dévisageant avec une belle paire de sourires moqueurs. Merde. On venait juste de faire ce truc débile de couple que je pouvais pas sacquer. Heero et moi; on venait de faire ce machin de communication silencieuse. Cette communication entre couple. Et est ce que c'était pas le truc le plus ironique sur ce bon vieux Duo, de savoir que ça lui réchauffait tout son petit cœur ?

"As-tu mangé ? demanda t-il tranquillement, ses yeux me détaillant intensément à la recherche de signes de fatigue, ou des tremblements que je ressentais.

"Non," proclama Chezarina avant même que je puisse ne srait-ce que penser à répondre. Ça fit ricaner Toria.

"Mais j'ai droit à quoi, là, un vaisseau entier de mères poules ?" marmonnai-je, prenant un sandwich sur le plateau au milieu de la table.

Toria se mit à caqueter comme un poulet, se marrant au point presque de tomber de sa chaise. Elle réussit à ne pas se vautrer, mais termina avec la tête appuyée sur la table, entre ses bras croisés, à glousser. Dieu, mais j'espérais qu'elle allait rapidement reprendre un comportement normal. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Hayden par-dessus la tête de sa femme. "Je sais que je n'ai pas d'alcool dans mon vaisseau… vous en avez pas ramené à bord en douce avec vous, pas vrai ?"

Il leva la main avec solennité, "Elle est aussi sobre qu'une pierre… pour une fois ; je le jure devant Dieu."

Je tapotai le bras de Toria. "T'es un peu trop grande pour caqueter comme un poulet, spacer-girl," la taquinai-je en l'observant d'un peu plus près ; mais j'eus l'impression qu'elle ne gloussait plus. "Toria ?" je demandai gentiment, posant mon sandwich de côté pour pousser ses cheveux et voir son visage. Elle releva la tête, et comme je m'y attendais, elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes prêtes à tomber.

"Allez, ma douce," je lui murmurai en lui tendant les bras.

Elle me tomba presque sur les genoux ; "Oh Duo… mes bébés… mes pauvres bébés."

Des exclamations horrifiées s'échappèrent des bouches de Chezarina et Relena, alors qu'elles sautaient à des conclusions horribles, et je dus leur faire les gros yeux par-dessus la tête de Toria. Puis je les oubliai très vite.

"C'est ok, ma belle…" je lui dis doucement, "on arrangera tout… je les repeindrai… chacun d'entre eux ; je le jure."

Elle n'était pas prête à pleurer ici, devant tout ce putain d'monde ; je la connaissais assez pour savoir ça. Mais elle était au bord des larmes quand même. Elle venait de perdre sa maison et son moyen de subsistance, et absolument tout ce qu'ils possédaient, tout ça en une seule explosion. "Je peux pas recommencer encore," murmura t-elle.

Je ris doucement en lui caressant le dos doucement, en cercle. "Tu n'en n'auras pas besoin… J'ai une bonne mémoire. On va aller atterrir sur L2, et contacter cotre compagnie d'assurance. Et dès que votre vaisseau sera remplacé, je jure que je viendrai refaire chacune des peintures."

Son bras, autour de ma taille, se resserra brusquement, et une sorte d'étrange silence s'installa dans la pièce. Je baissai les yeux vers elle, mais tout ce que je pus voir, c'était l'arrière ébouriffé de sa tête blonde. C'est vers Hayden qui je relevai le regard, mais il refusa de croiser mes yeux. "Vous… avez une assurance, pas vrai ?", je demandai, incrédule. Le silence s'accrut. "Hayden ?" demandai-je à nouveau, et il se résolut enfin à tourner vers moi un visage d'un rouge soutenu.

'Uhmmm… non" fut sa seule réponse.

Je pris Toria par le bras et tournai son visage vers moi. "Victoria ?" fis-je en m'énervant. "Est-ce que tu te fous de moi ? Putain, est-ce que t'es pas un peu malade ? Tu bouffes pas avant d'avoir payé ta putain d'assurance ! Merde, à quoi est ce que tu jouais ?"

Elle se tortilla mais toujours en fuyant mon regard. Bordel, c'est elle qui m'avait appris cette putain d'règle. "Ces derniers temps ont été … durs", me dit-elle finalement, les yeux toujours fixés sur ses genoux. "J'ai… pris un pari. On faisait du transport, pas de la récup'… Alors j'avais espéré…" Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend ; elle savait bien que rien ne pouvait justifier de travailler dans ce milieu sans avoir une bonne assurance qui couvre ton vaisseau.

"Bordel, pourquoi tu m'as pas demandé ?" je lui demandai, un peu blessé. "Tu sais bien que je vous aurais prêté du fric." Elle ne me répondit pas, alors je me retournai vers Hayden.

'Bon sang, Duo," murmura t-il, ses mains larges jouant avec son verre. "La coupe était déjà bien assez pleine pour toi… T'as failli prendre un billet sans retour… On allait pas venir t'emmerder avec nos putains de problèmes au milieu de ça."

Toria me tapota la main, que j'avais laissé posée sur son épaule, et me fit un sourire triste. "T'es pas toujours en position de sauver le monde, 'tit pote. Des fois, il faut qu'on s'occupe tout seul de nous-mêmes. J'ai fait un pari… et j'ai perdu."

Hayden lui chopa le poignet et l'attira vers lui avec un grognement sourd. 'On a fait un pari, et on a perdu."

Elle s'appuya sur son épaule et ils se sourirent tendrement, puis Toria se retourna vers moi avec un de ses sourires à mille mégawatt. "Ah, c'est du passé tout ça, mon pote. Maintenant, parlons plutôt de ce voyage que tu fais ?"

Je déteste quand elle fait ça ; juste parce qu'elle en a fini avec le sujet dont on discutait, elle le plie en 4 et le jette par-dessus son épaule, et continue en parlant d'autre chose. Et ça n'a aucune importance, de savoir si vous, vous aviez fini ou pas. Mais y'a bien longtemps que j'avais appris à ne pas me bagarrer pour ça : je perdais à chaque coup.

Je pris une grande respiration ; Ok… comment leur expliquer que j'avais kidnappé la Reine du monde, dans une tentative vaillante mais vaine de lui enseigner comment marche la vraie vie ? Et sans passer pour un… taré ? Mais une fois encore, je sentis autour de moi cette atmosphère étrange, et avant que j'aie eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Relena se mit à parler.

"J'ai bien peur d'avoir profité de notre… amitié avec Duo et Heero pour les… convaincre to nous emmener, ma tante et moi, sur L2, voir de la famille. Elle était toute rouge, et bégayait à moitié, et moi, je ne pus que rester assis, figé, à la dévisager. Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

"De la famille, Miss Pierce ?" renvoya Hayden poliment, et je me retrouvai complètement bouche bée.

"S'il vous plait…" lui fit Relena en souriant chaudement, "appelez moi Lena."

Hayden lui renvoya son sourire, et je dus me retenir de me lever pour aller le secouer comme un prunier ; jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il pourrait se faire avoir par une si mauvaise comédie. Mais bordel, qu'est ce qui se passait au juste ? Lena Pierce ? Bordel à chiotte… Au nom du ciel, pourquoi mentait-elle sur son foutu nom ? A moins… est ce qu'elle avait peur de laisser Hayden et Toria connaître son identité ? Mais pourquoi, bon Dieu ? Est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait qu'ils allaient la kidnapper ? Je tournai les yeux vers Heero, mais il semblait aussi confus que moi. Et la tête que tirait Chezarina ne m'aidait pas vraiment non plus. Elle n'avait pas l'air aussi troublée que moi, vu qu'elle au moins avait été présente lors des premières présentations, mais elle paraissait quand même… songeuse.

Je repris mon sandwich, histoire de m'occuper les mains et de garder la bouche fermée, et me contentai de regarder la pièce se jouer devant moi. Relena sortit sa petite histoire débile, selon laquelle elle avait décidé d'aller rendre visite à sa grand-mère pour ses 75 ans. Et comme elle avait décidé ça à la dernière minute, en retard et tout, elle avait utilisé son 'amitié' avec Heero et ma chère petite personne, pour nous convaincre de les y emmener à prix réduit. Oh, c'était un mensonge assez détaillé dans l'ensemble, mais avant tout c'était un mensonge, et c'est ce qui fit monter ma colère tout doucement. Hayden et Toria étaient mes amis, et je n'aimais pas qu'on les traite ainsi ; je ne distinguais aucune raison valable pour qu'elle ait eu besoin d'inventer cette histoire idiote.

"Tu as déjà été sur L2 ?" demanda Toria à 'Lena' en souriant, ce à quoi Relena répondit en secouant la tête, clamant que sa Mamie ne vivait pas là depuis très longtemps.

"Oh, fillette !" s'exclama Toria. "Il faut que tu me laisses te faire visiter ! Y'a un bar du côté des docks, qui est à mourir… Ils servent les meilleurs concoctions à base de Rhum de tout l'Univers !"

Relena… gloussa. Je le jure devant Dieu ; Putain, elle gloussa. Moi, je me retrouvai à cligner des yeux, en me demandant si je ne m'étais pas finalement évanoui dans mon scaphandre tout à l'heure, et si je n'étais pas en train de faire un cauchemar où les gens auraient été remplacés par des extra terrestres.

"J'ai des souvenirs mémorables de cet endroit," continua Toria. "C'est là que j'ai rencontré ces deux là, après tout."

Hayden, lui, grogna. "Torie… pas encore cette histoire !"

Toria ricana. "Hey, j'ai une toute nouvelle audience ! Ils ne l'ont encore jamais entendu."

"Personne ne devrait jamais avoir à supporter cette putain d'histoire," grondai-je, mais je savais déjà que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Il me fallut donc rester assis, à écouter Victoria Brannigan déblatérer, pour la centième fois au moins, le récit de comment Hayden et moi nous étions retrouvé dans le même bar que sa petite personne et ses coéquipières, et comment nous avions fini saouls comme des poivrots. Ça avait commencé avec ce foutu pari de scaphandre, ça avait escaladé jusqu'à une course en Gravité-zéro, et ça avait culminé en une guerre de la bouteille. A la boisson, Hayden et moi, on avait perdu chaque tour contre Toria et ses deux sœurs. Quand le cycle de nuit se termina, j'étais tellement bourré que j'en étais malade, et Hayden était fou amoureux. Moi je m'en étais remis… lui non. Toria avait quand même une belle manière de raconter l'histoire ; elle fit même rire Heero, et il oublia pendant quelques instants qu'il avait voulu m'envoyer me reposer.

Entre mes commentaires et mes grognements embarrassés, j'observai Relena. Elle était explosée de rire, les yeux humides, et dans l'ensemble, elle avait l'air de passer vraiment du bon temps. Je commençais à penser que ma théorie du cauchemar sur les extra terrestres avait du vrai.

La discussion se ralentit, des sandwichs furent avalés, et Heero se souvint finalement qu'il devait me faire tenir ma parole. Il posa sa main chaude sur mon épaule pour attirer mon attention, pendant que Toria décrivait à mes autres invités à quel point je pouvais paraître ridicule quand j'essayais d'enfiler un scaphandre alors que j'étais bourré. Je me tournai vers lui, et il me chuchota à l'oreille, "une promesse est une promesse, chéri. Tu as promis d'aller te reposer."

Je soupirai pour la forme, mais honnêtement, je n'avais même pas assez d'énergie pour argumenter. J'acquiesçai donc, et il m'adressa un sourire affectueux. "Je dois juste faire un truc avant."

Je me tournai vers Relena, et forçai à sourire sur mes lèvres. "Lena… J'aurais besoin de récupérer un truc dans ta cabine, si ça ne te dérange pas ?"

Elle sourit bravement et accepta de m'accompagner, malgré le vague malaise que ses traits accusèrent. Je m'excusai à mon tour, et me levai en chancelant, pour suivre Relena dans le corridor. J'attendis que nous soyons dans la cabine, et hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes, avant de me tourner vers elle avec un regard courroucé. "Relena… qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? Ces gens sont mes amis, et je n'apprécie pas trop qu'on leur mente."

Elle rougit violemment, mais ne baissa pas les yeux. "S'il te plait, Duo !" lâcha t-elle, "ne leur dit pas qui je suis ! Je ne veux pas être Relena Peacecraft pendant ce voyage… Ils ne seraient pas… ils ne… parleraient pas comme ça en face de moi, s'ils savaient." Elle se tordit les mains tout en me lançant un regard suppliant.

Je crois que tout ce que je réussis à sortir, fut un maigre "Quoi ?"

"Les gens me traitent… différemment, quand ils apprennent qui je suis," continua t-elle d'un trait. "S'il te plait… Je… j'aime les entendre parler… Ne leur dit pas s'il te plait."

Je me sentis me dégonfler intérieurement. C'était tellement pas ce que j'avais pensé entendre, que je me retrouvai à acquiescer d'un signe de tête. J'allais passer devant elle pour ouvrir le placard de sa cabine, où je conservais mon matériel à dessin, quand elle m'arrêta, sa main touchant mon bras avec hésitation.

"Duo…" demanda t-elle, incertaine, "que voulait-elle dire… à propos des bébés ?"

Je laissai échapper un soupir, et me retournai pour lui faire face. "Toria a passé quelques mois à travailler sur l'orbite de Mars, dans ce qui s'averra ensuite être un croiseur en mauvaise état. Le bouclier anti-radiations était… pas vraiment aux normes." Je n'aimais pas trop l'idée de raconter cette histoire derrière le dos de Toria, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus laisser Relena et Chezarina penser ce qu'elles avaient été sur le point de penser. "Ça l'a rendu… stérile. Ils ne l'ont découvert qu'après s'être mariés, lorsqu'ils commençaient à parler d'avoir des enfants." Je soupirai à nouveau et remis la tête dans le placard. "Elle… a inventé des enfants… et je les ai peint pour elle. Ils étaient présents partout sur le vaisseau." Je sortis mon carnet à dessin et mes crayons, et fermai le placard. "Tu dois comprendre, Relena… c'était leur maison. Ils viennent juste de perdre tout ce qu'ils possédaient."

Elle eut à nouveau cet étrange froncement qui marbra son front, celui qu'elle avait déjà arboré dans la cambuse. "Je ne comprends pas comment des gens peuvent vivre de cette manière. C'est tellement… dangereux."

Un petit rire m'échappa. "Et être la Reine du monde, ça n'a pas ses propres dangers ?"

Le froncement s'accentua, et je soupirai. Je suppose que j'étais allé trop loin. C'était même pas la peine d'essayer de lui faire remarquer que je vivais de la même manière, moi aussi ; le fait que ma vie soit dangereuse devait être compréhensible, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je me contentai donc de prendre mes affaires et de m'en aller, retournant dans ma propre cabine pour m'allonger et prendre un peu de ce repos que j'avais promis à Heero. Je vis Relena repartir vers la cambuse.

Mes affaires une fois posées sur le bureau, j'allai m'étendre comme une masse sur ma couchette. Ça faisait vraiment du bien de se reposer, mon corps n'était plus habitué à ce genre de décharge d'adrénaline, plus vraiment prêt à autant d'activité physique. Mes muscles se plaignaient violemment contre cet abus soudain, mon poignet m'élançait au même rythme que mes battements cardiaques. Je retirai l'écharpe et la mis de côté, posant mon bras précautionneusement à plat sur le lit.

Ma tête était trop remplie de pensées vagabondes pour que je puisse m'assoupir. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ma Victoria Brannigan, calme, équilibrée, pratique, ait laissé sa putain d'assurance être résiliée. Mais bordel, à quoi pensaient-ils donc ? Ils étaient tous deux plus raisonnables que ça. Et puis je pouvais bien me l'admettre à moi-même, ça me faisait un pincement au cœur, qu'ils ne m'aient pas appelé quand ils avaient besoin de mon aide. J'aurais pu les soutenir quelques mois, sans trop de mal. Ça rajoutait encore un truc de plus, bousillé par ce putain de boulot de récup' dans la Ceinture d'Astéroïdes, que j'aurais jamais dû accepter.

Oui, mais l'idée étrange me vint soudain, que si j'avais pas pris ce boulot et plongé tout droit dans la plus grosse merde que j'ai jamais connu, je ne serais probablement pas avec Heero maintenant. J'aurais été encore seul, vivant avec mes fantômes et mes visions. J'aurais peut être jamais connu ce sublime… émerveillement, à chaque fois qu'il me touchait, m'embrassait, ou me tenait dans ses bras. Et soudain, je fus complètement conscient que le jeu en avait valu la chandelle. Toute cette douleur, toute cette bataille que je devais traverser pour revenir à un semblant de normalité… je serais prêt à le refaire à nouveau si c'était nécessaire, juste pour garder Heero. Prêt à le refaire une douzaine de fois.

Même ce putain de voyage crétin jusqu'à L2 avec 'Miss Lena Pierce', Dieu, je devais m'empêcher d'éclater de rire ; cette fille était complètement tarée. Bonne à enfermer. Elle voulait cacher son identité pour avoir le loisir d'écouter des Spacers utiliser un langage vulgaire ? Hey, j'étais un spacer, et ces deux derniers jours, mon langage avait été plutôt coloré, est ce que je ne comptais pas ? Je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de me comporter autour de 'Lena' différemment qu'autour de Relena. A quoi elle s'attendait ? Oh merde, une autre révélation en moins de 15 minutes : j'agissais déjà différemment. Je faisais pleins de choses complètement anormales pour moi, de la manière dont je m'habillais à celle dont je mangeais. Je ne mettais pas ma musque. J'avais pas laissé le vaisseau en Gravité zéro. Je ne chantais pas.

Bon, en même temps, tout n'était pas à blâmer par sa présence. Tant que mon corps n'avait pas retrouvé une partie de son équilibre physiologique, j'étais censé éviter la gravité zéro. Le Zéro-G était connu pour avoir des effets… néfastes, sur l'os et les tissus musculaires, même si ça se prenait souvent des mois d'exposition prolongée. On en était encore à tester et à apprendre comment réagit le corps humain, dans ce domaine. Mais apparemment, ce n'est jamais une bonne idée de mixer malnutrition, déshydratation, et Zéro-G. Certains jours, je me demandais si j'arriverai à revenir à un état de santé normal. L'excursion d'aujourd'hui, par exemple : 6 mois auparavant, ça ne m'aurait même pas fait verser une goutte de sueur.

Bien sûr… 6 mois auparavant, enfiler un scaphandre n'aurait pas non plus provoqué chez moi une attaque de panique. Sortir dans l'espace ne m'aurait pas donné envie de pisser dans mon froc. Flotter seul dans ma soute à cargaison n'aurait pas été suffisant pour me donner envie de hurler et d'appeler Heero à l'aide pour qu'il me sorte de là.

Quand l'idée des calmants me revint en tête, je finis par me décider à programmer ma musique, la faisant passer juste sur les hauts parleurs de la cabine. Puis je me rallongeai et commençai à calculer des trajectoires dans ma tête : L1 à L2. L1 à L3. L1 à L4. L1 à L5. L1 à la Terre. L2 à L1… ça me prit presque une demi heure, mais je finis par m'assoupir.

Je rêvai de l'équipage des morts du Londonderry, et quand je me réveillai, quelques heures plus tard, la voix de Solo résonnait encore dans mes oreilles, 'ils veulent récupérer leur air, rat boy."

J'avais quand même du me reposer un peu, parce que je me sentais mieux, ou en tous cas moins chancelant. Je me levai et pris 15 bonnes minutes pour m'accorder le luxe d'une douche. Puis je récupérai mon carnet à dessin et mes crayons, et allai trouver mes invités. Dieu, je ne crois pas que j'avais jamais eu autant de monde à bord à la fois.

Je passai par le poste de pilotage pour vérifier notre trajectoire, et découvris Heero assis dans le siège du pilote. Il était assoupi, ses jambes repliées sous lui, et sa tête appuyée sur une de ses mains, le coude soutenu par l'accoudoir. Je sortis sans bruit, et le laissai dormir. Le vaisseau était étrangement calme, par rapport au nombre de personnes à bord, et quand j'entrai dans la cambuse, je fus un peu surpris de ne trouver que Toria et Hayden.

"Hey, 'tit pote," m'accueillit Toria quand elle me vit entrer. "Tu te sens mieux?"

Mon carnet à dessin atterrit sur la table, pendant que je les dépassais pour récupérer une bouteille de jus dans le frigo. "Je vais survivre, je pense," lui répondis-je en souriant.

"On était pas sûrs, en voyant comment Heero te chouchoutait," cingla Hayden en essayant de cacher sa grimace dans sa barbe courte.

Je me sentis rougir, et lui balançai un regard irrité. "Il est un peu… surprotecteur."

Toria faillit s'étrangler de rire avec son soda. "C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !" s'exclama t-elle quand sa gorge fut assez dégagée pour qu'elle puisse parler.

Mon regard irrité se tourna vers elle, même si elle avait l'air de s'en foutre, et je me sentis le besoin de défendre le comportement de Heero. "Eh bien… j'ai perdu connaissance quelques fois depuis… l'Accident. Il… s'inquiète, c'est tout."

Je pus les sentir me dévisager, et soudainement, mon bulbe de jus de fruit devint la chose la plus intéressante dans la pièce, et je me retrouvai focalisé sur l'étiquette, à la déchirer par petit bout.

"Tu vas finalement nous causer de l'accident ?" poussa gentiment Hayden, ce qui me fit bougonner.

"Pas grand-chose à dire… J'ai fait un truc stupide, et j'ai failli payer le prix fort pour ça. Je serais pas là aujourd'hui si Heero et son collègue étaient pas venus me chercher." L'étiquette du jus était en train de se transformer en lambeaux.

"Ne m'oblige pas," me dit Toria d'une voix un peu froide, "à faire le tour de cette table pour venir te foutre une branlée. Tu peux faire mieux que ça."

Je finis donc par leur raconter l'intégralité de cette sordide petite affaire. Mes débuts furent assez évasifs, mais une fois pris dans le flot de l'histoire, je me surpris moi-même par la quantité de détails que je leur divulguai. Je leur confessai même avoir parlé à des morts. Pour la première fois, je révélai tout haut à quelqu'un à quel point c'avait été épouvantable, de réaliser que j'avais passé presque une semaine à l'hôpital, à dire et faire des choses dont je ne me souvenais pas. Je me retins quand même de parler de Heero et de ma relation avec lui, malgré les liens évidents avec ce maudit Accident. Quand j'eus fini, la bouteille de jus était aussi nue que le jour où elle avait été moulée, et il y avait une pile de lambeaux d'étiquette sur la table de la cambuse. Je levai les yeux, et les trouvai tous deux au bord des larmes. Je me sentis rougir à nouveau, malgré mes efforts pour éviter.

Doucement, Toria se leva et fit le tour de la table pour venir squatter mes côtés, et m'enroula dans ses bras en faisant bien attention à mon bras en écharpe. "Bon sang, 'tit pote… on a failli te perdre…"

Je leur répondis par un large sourire. "J'peux pas dire que je sois passé plus près de la mort que vous."

Le regard que me jeta Hayden était assez… traumatisé. "Au moins, nous, on serait partis… proprement." Il frissonna. "Pas cette dérive lente et…" il laissa tomber le sujet, et tant mieux parce que je frissonnais aussi.

Toria s'éloigna un peu et passa ses doigts dans les mèches de ma frange, d'une manière étrangement maternelle. "Est-ce que tu vas vraiment bien, Duo ?" me demanda t-elle tendrement en me forçant, d'une main sous le menton, à maintenir le contact visuel.

"Je vais bien," mentis-je.

"Quel petit merdeux tu fais !" explosa t-elle presque furieusement, se levant pour me claquer l'arrière de la tête avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son siège, de l'autre côté.

"Ow !" je me plaignis en lui souriant tristement, "Ok, ok… disons que je m'en sors, d'accord ?" JUe frottai l'arrière de mon crâne et redirigeai mon intérêt vers ma petite bouteille de jus. "Faut prendre un jour après l'autre… et certains jours sont justes merdiques."

Il y eut un silence un peu inconfortable, et Hayden le couvrit en récupérant le paquet de cartes avec lequel ils étaient en train de jouer avant, tandis que j'ouvrais mon carnet à dessin. Ils continuèrent leur partie de pocker, et moi je cherchai une page blanche pour commencer un croquis de leur 'fille', Brandy. C'était le premier des enfants qu'on avait crées ensemble. J'avais peint son portrait sur le mur, près de leur lit, étendant le matelas en trompe l'œil pour donner l'impression qu'elle était endormie à côté d'eux. Elle avait les cheveux blonds dorés de Toria, mais le nez et les lèvres étaient ceux de Hayden. Elle avait environ 8 ou 9 ans. Toria et moi, on avait passé des heures, allongés sur ce matelas, et elle avait parlé, surmontant la douleur de savoir que ces enfants ne verraient jamais le jour ; moi, j'avais peint avec ce qu'elle m'avait donné. Lorsque l'amertume s'était dissipée, c'était devenu Presque drôle ; Toria rêvait d'avoir une fille, alors on avait fait Brandy d'abord. Je l'avais charriée pendant des heures, en l'accusant de condamner un enfant à un nom tel que Brandy Brannigan. C'est alors que Hayden était intervenu en insistant pour que leur second 'enfant' soit un garçon, et il nous avait rejoint dans notre délire. Je découvris que sa souffrance était presque aussi profonde que celle de Toria, mais il le masquait soigneusement, pour ne pas rendre la situation pire pour elle. Nous mîmes donc au monde à nous trois un petit 'Jefty' de 5 ans, et je me pris au jeu, commençant à ressentir… un drôle de sentiment, pour ces visages que notre peine et notre manque avaient inventé… et notre amour aussi. Ils me laissèrent nommer leur troisième enfant, une autre fille. Je choisis Helen. Toria insista pour qu'Helen ait des cheveux châtains, comme les miens, et je me sentis mal à l'aise pendant quelques jours, face à Hayden… j'avais l'impression d'avoir couché avec sa foutue bonne femme. Le petit dernier fut un autre garçon, et Toria exigea de l'appeler Hayden Jr. C'était à peine plus qu'un bébé, mais il aimait la chute libre, et on pouvait le trouver à plusieurs endroits du vaisseau, voltigeant près du plafond, ses yeux bleus plissés par le rire.

Le 'Ragged Gipsy' qui avait été le témoin de nos larmes, avait bientôt été rempli de l'écho de nos rires. Quand j'eus fini, cette navette était remplie d'enfants ; les quatre gamins Brannigan. Et moi, j'avais l'impression d'être devenu une sage femme. Ils étaient partout… se bagarrant dans les corridors, faisant le bazar dans la cambuse, attaché à leurs sièges, peints sur le mur arrière du poste de pilotage.

J'étais tellement concentré sur mon dessin de la douce Brandy, que Toria dût se racler plusieurs fois la gorge pour attirer mon attention.

"Et heu… puisqu'on en est à raconter des histoires," elle me sourit quand je levai les yeux, "tu as l'intention de nous dire comment tu t'es retrouvé à aller sur L2 avec Sa Majesté ?"

Ma surprise ne dura qu'un temps, puis je me retrouvai avec un sourire de malade. "Oh, tu as restauré ma foi en vous deux ! Je commençais à croire que vous aviez perdu tout sens commun."

Hayden grogna. "Ne laisse jamais cette gamine jouer au poker." Il secoua la tête tristement. "Elle se ferait plumer."

"En plus…" Toria renifla, "son visage est le plus connu dans l'univers… il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas la reconnaître."

"Mais alors pourquoi… ?" commençai-je, et elle haussa les épaules.

"Qui sommes nous pour discuter si la Reine de l'Univers veut jouer un sorte de jeu de rôle bizarre ?"

Je secouai la tête ; les choses devenaient vraiment de plus en plus puantes. "Elle a apparemment peur que vous n'agissiez plus… normalement, si vous saviez qui elle est."

"Quel soulagement-," soupira Hayden. "On pensait qu'elle avait peur de nous."

"Moi aussi." Je fronçai les sourcils, terminant mon dessin du visage de Brandy, et entamant ses cheveux. Sur une impulsion, je décidai de les lui natter… ils étaient assez longs pour ça. "C'est pour ça que je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner dans sa cabine ; j'étais tellement furieux que je lui demandé de s'expliquer."

"T'en fais pas pour ça, mon pote," me rassura Toria tout en écrasant son mari avec un magnifique Full, puis en récupérant les cartes pour les mélanger et les redistribuer. "ça ne nous dérange pas ; en fait, c'est plutôt drôle. Je pense qu'elle est la seule à croire à son petit manège."

Je levai les yeux, ayant juste fini d'attacher la tresse de Brandy avec un ruban. "Tu veux dire que 'Zarina… ?"

Ils rirent tous les deux. "C'est ce qu'on pense," me confirma Hayden, les yeux brillants. "Elle n'arrête pas de pouffer, quand elle est autour de nous ; elle doit savoir qu'on sait. Elle comprend sûrement mieux que quiconque à quel point les Peacecraft sont… connus."

Mon crayon traça l'ébauche du col du Tee-shirt de Brandy… Quand elle avait le choix, c'est ce qu'elle préférait, les tee-shirts et les jeans… Puis je tournai la page pour commencer Jefty. Je ne pus m'empêcher de secouer la tête. "Ce putain d'voyage devient de plus en plus surréel.

"Et alors ?" enchaîna Toria en levant un sourcil. "Tu ne nous a toujours pas dit comment tu t'étais retrouvé dans cette merde, pour commencer," fit-elle, exaspérée.

"Oh, ça…" je soupirai, mais finis par leur en faire le récit complet, une fois encore. Je crus que Toria allait tomber morte de rire de sa chaise.

"Vas-y, marre toi, Spacer-girl," grognai-je quand elle ne s'arrêta pas de rigoler. "C'est franchement pas drôle."

Elle essuya les larmes de rire dans ses yeux, et me lança "J'étais juste en train de penser, c'est incroyable comme ta grande gueule fout ton p'tit cul dans la merde !"

Je la fusillai du regard. Ma seule consolation, ce fut de savoir que j'avais distrait sa concentration. Hayden gagna les deux manches suivantes.

Etre leur source d'amusement était malgré tout fatiguant. Alors je me remis au croquis du visage rond et encrassé de Jefty. C'était le genre de gosse qui est toujours occupé à quelque chose. Du genre à suivre n'importe qui travaillant sur n'importe quoi, juste pour avoir la chance de pouvoir enlever un clou ou tenir une lampe torche.

"Est-ce que je pourrai avoir un autographe sur le magazine, quand l'interview sortira ?" couina Toria, et j'eus l'envie irrépressible d'essayer de lui foutre des coups de pieds sous la table pour la faire tomber de sa chaise.

"Torie… laisse le souffler," intervint Hayden gentiment, en posant une tierce sur la table. Toria le battit avec un flush.

Elle tira la langue, et renifla. "Tu es juste jaloux, parce qu'il ne t'a jamais dragué," taquina t-elle en ramassant les cartes.

Une chose très étrange arriva alors dans la pièce. Une chose étrange et terrifiante. Tout s'arrêta ; se figea, et devint froid comme la mort. Je pouvais sentir comment ça allait se finir, mais je me contentai de continuer à dessiner. Hayden n'avait pas encore eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que Heero avait dit avant. Pour une raison qui j'ignore, il n'avait pas fait le saut pour penser 'Duo aime les hommes'. Peut être qu'il n'avait pas voulu y penser. Je ne voyais pas comment ça aurait pu lui échapper… après tout, c'est un gars intelligent. On avait été amis, et presque coéquipiers, avant qu'il ne rencontre Victoria. On économisait tous les deux de l'argent, et on avait parlé d'acheter un vaisseau ensemble. Hayden était vraiment la seule personne avec qui j'ai envisagé de m'associer. Il était relaxé, là où j'étais excessif. Calme quand j'étais bavard. On s'était vraiment bien entendu, et je m'étais mis à entretenir des rêves. Mais rien de sexuel. Même à cette époque, j'aimais Heero, et il n'y avait jamais eu aucune place dans mon cœur blessé pour autre chose que le souvenir de son rejet. Hayden avait été mon ami, mais rien de plus. Alors je restai là à l'observer rassembler les morceaux dans ce silence hostile, je vis presque les pensées qui passaient dans ses yeux, et je me mis à craindre d'assister à la mort d'une des plus solides amitiés que j'ai connue. Je dus m'arrêter de dessiner quand mes yeux se mirent à me piquer.

"Nan," répondis-je à Toria sans jamais lever les yeux, "il n'est pas mon genre… trop poilu."

Elle n'eut aucun mal à voir ce qu'elle avait fait, je crois, juste au son de ma voix, et elle releva la tête brusquement. Mes yeux étaient collés au papier devant moi, mon crayon immobile sur la ligne d'un portrait que je ne pouvais plus voir, alors que j'attendais que le drame se déroule.

"Putain, ne fais pas ça," gronda t-elle contre Hayden, plus furieuse que je ne l'avais jamais entendue. Et pourtant, j'ai déjà entendu Victoria Brannigan quand elle est sacrément furax. "C'est le meilleur ami que tu ais jamais eu, et bon dieu, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu d'autre entre vous."

Hayden cligna des yeux quelques fois, un peu choqué. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était facile à déchiffrer.

"Duo," me dit doucement Toria, sans que son regard quitte celui de son mari, "est ce que tu peux nous laisser un moment ?"

Dieu. Je voulais pas que ça escalade en une dispute entre eux. La dernière chose que je voulais sur Terre, c'était ces deux là se bagarrer. "Victoria… s'il te plait… laisse tomber," murmurai-je, incapable de cligner des yeux de peur qu'une larme ne déborde.

"J'ai demandé un peu d'intimité, là," continua t-elle, et vu le ton de sa voix, il n'y avait pas moyen d'argumenter. Je posai mon crayon, fermai mon carnet, et quittai la cambuse. Sans réfléchir, je me dirigeai vers le poste de pilotage, et faille m'en détourner lorsque je me souvins que Heero était à l'intérieur. Mais en arrivant sur le pas de la porte, je vis qu'il était parti. Je pouvais entendre l'eau couler dans les tuyauteries, il devait être sous la douche. Je me réfugiai dans mon siège de pilote, et tentai de me réconforter en constatant que je n'entendais aucun hurlement.

J'avais rencontré Hayden alors que je bossai encore avec les Sweepers. Il faisait des petits boulots dans les docks, et occasionnellement, il faisait des courses pour Howard. Déjà à l'époque, il ruminait l'idée de rentrer dans le Métier. On s'était bien entendu dès le départ, et on avait commencé à traîner ensemble. Au début, je crois qu'il voulait juste fréquenter quelqu'un qui était déjà dans le Métier. Quelqu'un des Colonies. Il voulait des réponses aux millions de questions qu'il avait sur l'attrait 'de l'Espace'.

Mais l'intérêt était mutuel. Moi aussi ça m'apportait quelque chose ; ça m'avait permis de réapprendre que j'étais un être humain, maintenant que la guerre était finie. Apprendre que je pouvais être quelqu'un, en dehors d'un pilote de Gundam. Et l'amitié de Hayden m'avait confirmé que je n'étais pas une personne si invivable que ça.

Mes rêves et mes projets durent le booster un peu, et je crois qu'on aurait pu finir par acheter ce vaisseau ensemble, et à aller faire de la récupération. Mais alors, un soir, on était rentré dans un certain bar de L2 et rencontré Victoria Grace. Haydden était tombé fou amoureux, et s'était engagé dans un partenariat différent. Il avait bien acheté un vaisseau, et il était rentré dans le business, mais avec Toria. Et moi, j'avais acheté mon propre vaisseau de mon côté. Ça m'avait pris un peu plus longtemps, et le 'Maxwell's Demon' n'était pas aussi gros que le 'Ragged Gipsy' l'avait été, mais il était tout à moi. Je n'avais rencontré personne d'autre avec qui je pensais pouvoir m'entendre, alors j'étais devenu un pilote solitaire.

Ma sexualité n'avait jamais été un problème. Mon cœur saignait encore d'avoir été rejeté par la seule personne à qui j'avais voulu m'attacher, alors la dernière chose dont j'avais envie… c'était bien ce genre de relation. La question ne s'était jamais posée. Il avait du supposer que j'étais intéressé par les femmes, et le sujet avait été clos. Mais je n'étais intéressé par personne, putain, ni mâle, ni femelle, ni rien.

Et maintenant, il savait. Il savait et ça lui posait problème. Je l'avais bien senti, passer au crible les souvenirs des dernières années, et essayant de se rappeler comment les choses s'étaient passées, et les trucs qui avaient été dit. Se repasser tout ça avec cette nouvelle perspective l'avait rendu mal à l'aise. Bordel.

Je sortis mon bras de l'écharpe, et le posai en travers de mon torse, tentant sans succès d'alléger cette douleur lancinante. En passant, je vérifiai la trajectoire du vaisseau, et son état, jetant un œil sur la carte vectorielle et consultant les messages. Ça ne me prit pas longtemps. Je finis par replier mes jambes contre mon torse, et par enfoncer ma main valide dans mes cheveux, souhaitant par-dessus tout que ces deux derniers jours n'aient jamais eu lieu.

Je me retrouvai à regretter le silence confortable de la solitude. J'aurais voulu faire un câlin à mon ours. J'aurai voulu parler à Ma Demon… et parler à mes fantômes. Et mettre ma musique à fond. Pouvait-on être plus pathétique ? Regretter la solitude qui avait torture mon âme pendant toutes ces dernières années ? Je suis un fils de pute bien atteint, quand on y réfléchit bien.

"Dieu, Solo," laissai-je échapper dans un soupir, "je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais encore pouvoir tenir." C'est comme si ma vie se transformait en poussière entre mes mains.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans le corridor derrière moi, et je me forçai à relever la tête et à plaquer un sourire sur mon visage.

"Duo ?" appela Heero, une sorte de gêne dans la voix.

"Ici," répondis-je vivement, piétinant le besoin urgent que j'avais de me jeter dans ses bras.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?" demanda t-il en entrant dans le poste de pilotage.

J'ouvris la bouche pour balancer ma phrase habituelle, 'Je vais bien'. Mais il ne me laissa même pas parler. Sans un mot, il m'attira à lui et m'enlaça tendrement. J'eus l'impression de rentrer à la maison. Comme s'il venait de me libérer d'un grand poids.

"Parle moi ?" murmura t-il au bout de quelques instants, alors que je m'appuyai contre lui.

"Plus tard," fis-je en soupirant.

Il resta tranquille un moment, à me câliner. Puis, "Promis ?"

Ça me fit sourire contre son cou. "Oui, je promets," chuchotai-je, soudainement très las. "Tu sais que tu es toute la force qu'il me reste ?"

A cet instant, j'aurais pu accepter n'importe quoi, qu'il me borde dans mon lit, ou me bourre de sédatifs, ou tout ce qu'il voulait d'autre, putain. Tout, pourvu que je n'ai pas à interagir avec le monde. Tant que je n'avais pas à prendre de décisions.

"Trésor ?" murmura t-il, sa voix troublée.

"Désolé," je soupirai et me redressai, reprenant mon fardeau sur mes épaules. "Tu sais…" fis-je en fixant ses yeux bleus assombris, "on devrait vraiment nourrir nos invités ; l'heure du dîner est largement passée."

Il ouvrit la bouche pour objecter, mais je l'en empêchai en caressant ses lèvres avec le dos de mes doigts. "Plus tard", répétai-je, et il s'apaisa.

"C'est pour ça que je suis venu. Chezarina a voulu entrer dans la cambuse pour commencer le dîner mais…" Il sembla troublé à nouveau.

"Elle a interrompue une… discussion ?" continuai-je, fatigué.

"Quelque chose comme ça, oui," confirma t-il. "Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"Je suppose qu'il faut que j'aille le découvrir." Je poussai un soupir profond, et le contournai pour descendre le corridor, direction la fosse des lions. Je fus pris au dépourvu lorsque Hayden apparut devant moi, presque devant la porte. J'eus le tort de tressaillir visiblement. Je ne voulais pas, mais il m'avait tellement pris par surprise, là ; et puis je m'attendais à moitié à ce qu'il me traite de tous les noms. Ils le remarquèrent tous les deux, et Heero entra immédiatement en mode défensif version tueur. Hayden ne sembla pas remarquer le comportement de Heero, mais il s'aperçut de ma réaction. Il baissa la tête, les sourcils froncés, puis brusquement, il me fixa dans les yeux avec un sourire en coin, leva le bras, et me balança une tape légère sur le côté de la tête.

"Merde, c'était pour quoi, ça ?" bégayai-je, le faisant sourire un peu plus.

"Hey, trouduc," rigola t-il, "mes pensées m'ont valu une claque… alors tes pensées t'en valent une aussi."

C'est comme si le poids du monde se retirait de mes épaules, et je me mis à sourire à pleines dents, heureux de comprendre que les choses étaient revenues à la normale entre nous. Heero sembla sentir que tout était ok à nouveau, parce qu'il se relaxa. Hayden ne réalisa même pas à quel point il était passé près d'un poing dans la gueule.

"Donc je suis autorisé à retourner dans ma foutue cambuse ?" demandai-je rudement. "Parce que j'ai la dalle, et je commençai à en avoir marre d'attendre votre réconciliation sur l'oreiller."

"Oh, tu y es autorisé," me fit-il avec un sourire diabolique. "Mais tu vas le regretter." Sur ce, il se tourna pour ouvrir le chemin.

"Pourquoi ? demandai-je, méfiant, en le suivant. Heero bifurqua pour aller appeler Relena et Chezarina.

"Parce que j'ai perdu la partie de poker," me répondit-il mystérieusement.

"Oh mon Dieu," gémis-je, "et vous avez joué pour quoi ?"

"Toi," se marra t-il, et je jure devant Dieu que je faillis fuir à toute jambe.

"Quoi ?" glapis-je, mais il ne voulut pas m'en dire plus.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mais que veut dire tout ça, qu'ont joué Toria et Hayden au poker ?? Ou allons nous avec tous ces événements ??? Rhalala, que de suspense… Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur (surtout que vous l'aurez attendu, celui là…) : dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de Toria et Hayden, et du chapitre en général !!!! Bisous et… à dans 2 mois (si tout va bien)


	16. Obligations part 6

Titre : Revelations (Ion Arc 3) - part 1/3 The Ion Arc

Gundam Wings n'appartient ni à Sunhawk, qui a néanmoins écrit cette fabuleuse histoire, ni à moi, qui ne suis que l'humble traductrice. Hélas…

_Avertissements__ : POV Duo, yaoi, angst, __langage cru_

* * *

Hello ! Je vais définitivement aller m'enterrer dans un trou, pour éviter les remarques sur le temps hallucinant qu'il m'a fallu pour updater. Aucune excuses, pas la moindre idée de comment le temps a filé aussi vite…

Mais sans vouloir faire de spoiler sur ce chapitre, je crois que vous serez toutes et tous heu-reux !! de ce qui se passe entre Heero et Duo Miaaaam !

Allez, bonne lecture, en espérant n'avoir perdu aucun fidèle pendant cette longue absence, et en souhaitant la bienvenue aux nouveaux/nouvelles !! Pour les reviews, je me contenteraide tous vous remercier !!

Petit résumé des derniers chapitres ? Hmm, pas facile ça :

Pour avoir peint une fresque dans la soute de son vaisseau, et l'avoir montré à Relena, qui déclare que la misère représentée dans la peinture n'existe pas, Duo, énervé, l'invite donc à venir faire un tour sur L2.

Lors du trajet, Duo se blesse au poignet en sauvant (encore ?) Relena, puis secourt ses amis Toria et Hayden dont le vaisseau explose peu après qu'ils aient été récupéré. Tout ce petit monde est donc en route vers L2.

* * *

**Titre : Obligations (Ion Arc 5) part 6**

_Dernières lignes du chapitre précédent :_

_"Parce que j'ai perdu la partie de poker," me répondit-il mystérieusement._

_"Oh mon Dieu," gémis-je, "et vous avez joué pour quoi ?"_

_"Toi," se marra t-il, et je jure devant Dieu que je faillis fuir à toute jambe._

_"Quoi ?" glapis-je, mais il ne voulut pas m'en dire plus._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nous retournâmes dans la cambuse, pour trouver Toria assise à table, avec une air incroyablement satisfait. Hayden reprit sa place près d'elle, tandis que je restai là, à les observer suspicieusement. "Bon, qu'est ce qui se passe, bordel ? Pourquoi tu as dis que vous aviez parié sur moi ?"

Toria laissa échapper un rire profond, pendant que je m'asseyais. Heero apparut à son tour, guidant le reste de nos invités dans la pièce soudain bondée. Relena… pardon, Lena, prit place, Heero et Chezarina se dirigeant eux vers le comptoir pour commencer le dîner.

"On avait parié le droit de te demander un service," me dit-elle.

"Quoi ?" fis-je, confus. "Vous savez bien que vous pouvez me demander n'importe…"

Elle me coupa d'un geste vague de la main. "On avait parié entre nous. Hayden ne voulait pas demander, je voulais."

Oh merde, ça présageait rien de bon. Derrière eux, je pouvais voir Heero et Chezarina, en train de préparer le repas, mais leur attention fermement dirigée vers notre conversation.

"Quelle service ?" réitérai-je platement. Haydan parut soudainement trouver que ses ongles étaient incroyablement intéressants, et se mit à les étudier avec fascination.

"Ecoute, 'tit pote," continua t-elle, "on est en quelque sorte dans une… tu me connais assez pour savoir que nos dernières économies étaient épuisées, sinon j'aurais jamais laissé tomber l'assurance."

"Toria…" la coupai-je en fronçant des sourcils. "Tu sais bien que tu peux m'emprunter jusqu'à mon dernier sou… mais j'aurai jamais assez pour vous repayer un nouveau vaisseau."

Elle soupira. "Je sais ça, Duo… mais j'ai un plan."

Pendant une fraction de seconde, mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Hayden, et ce que je vis me fit grogner. "Que dieu nous protège."

"Tu n'as même pas idée," marmonna t-il.

"Ça suffit, vous deux !" nous gronda t-elle à demi.

"Allez, crache le morceau, Toria," fis-je en soupirant.

"La compétition en G-zéro a lieu cette semaine. Je veux qu'on participe," laissa t-elle s'échapper à toute allure.

Un silence de pierre tomba dans la pièce, et tous les regards se fixèrent sur moi. "Quoi ?" mexclamai-je. "Putain, t'as perdu la boule, ou quoi ?"

"Allez, Duo !" plaida t-elle. "Vous deux, vous étiez tellement bons… vous avez fini sur le podium chaque année où vous avez participé ! Si on se plaçait second, ou même troisième, la récompense serait presque suffisante pour nous remettre sur pied. Et on pourrait emprunter le reste…"

"Victoria," dis-je platement, la forçant à fermer son clapet au milieu de sa phrase, "ça fait, quoi…" mes yeux dérivèrent vers Hayden, "plus d'un an ?" Il acquiesça. "On s'est pas entraîné… on a même pas de programme… et c'est dans deux jours…"

"Vous avez toujours l'enchaînement sur lequel vous bossiez pendant toute l'année avant qu'on se marie." Elle se pencha vers moi comme un putain d'oiseau de proie, et j'eus l'impression soudain d'être devenu super appétissant.

Je clignai des yeux comme un hibou. Repensant à cet enchaînement, et voyant Hayden, qui étudiait très sérieusement ses ongles, le visage bien rouge… Mon propre visage s'empourpra aussitôt aussi.

Le coude sur la table, j'appuyai mon menton dans ma paume. "Toria, demande moi mon vaisseau… bordel, demande moi mon enfant premier né… mais ne me…"

"Si je pouvais vendre le premier gosse que tu auras pour assez de fric pour racheter un vaisseau, crois moi qu'j'y penserais," argumenta t-elle, m'arrachant un rire fatigué.

Et puis alors, elle tricha.

"S'il te plait, Duo… Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre ?"

Je déteste quand elle fait ça. C'est détestable parce que je ne peux pas dire non à ses foutus 's'il te plait'. Et je déteste parce qu'elle le sait.

"Je vais y penser," grognai-je et je vis, à l'expression de son visage, qu'elle savait qu'elle m'avait eu. Rageusement, je récupérai le bloc à dessin et l'ouvris à la page où je m'étais arrêté la nuit précédente, pour recommencer à travailler sur Jefty. Toria ronronnait presque. "Et ne joue pas les couillus, spacer-girl."

"J'suis pas équipée pour," sourit-elle tendrement.

A ma gauche, Relena pouffa fortement, essayant de se retenir, puis, voyant qu'elle était sans le vouloir rentrée dans la conversation, elle continua et demanda. "De quelle compétition est ce que vous parlez ?"

"L'exposition en Gravité zéro", répondit Toria. "C'est un gros événement dans les Colonies. Un peu comme les Jeux Olympiques sur Terre. Tous les ans, c'est sur une colonie différente, et cette année, c'est justement sur L2 que ça se passe."

"Putain, quel bol j'ai," marmonnai-je, juste pour qu'elle sache que j'étais pas contente après elle. Elle se contenta de me sourire avant de se retourner vers Relena.

"Tu devrais y aller pendant que t'es sur L2… Lena." Toria sourit à la Princesse, et Relena ne vit absolument rien de l'étincelle de malice dans sa voix. "C'est un gros événement… faut pas le manquer."

"Oh ! Ça a l'air marrant !" s'extasia Relena, puis elle se retourna vers Chezarina, "Est-ce que ça t'ennuierait… Tante 'Zarina ?"

Le crayon, dans ma main, faillit se briser en deux, alors que l'une des rares excuses que j'avais pu trouver me glissait entre les doigts, avant même que j'ai vraiment décidé de l'utiliser ou non.

"Pourquoi pas," répondit Chezarina joyeusement, me donnant l'envie de lui balancer un truc à la gueule. Je levai les yeux et vis Toria me sourire sadiquement, tandis que Hayden semblait sympathiser avec moi.

"Abandonne, Duo" plaisanta t-il lorsqu'il me vit me renfrogner. "Ils sont plus forts et plus nombreux que toi."

"Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu te réjouis," claquai-je. "Ou bien t'as oublié les costumes qui vont avec cet enchaînement ?"

Je vis la couleur quitter son visage, et fus bien heureux de constater qu'en effet, il avait oublié ces foutus costumes. Et c'était bien agréable d'être celui qui se moque, pour une fois. "Oh, c'est plus aussi marrant, tout d'un coup, pas vrai ?" je ricanai. On était vraiment plus jeunes de quelques années, et bien moins sages que maintenant, quand on avait crée cette danse, et les costumes qui allaient avec.

"Et merde," murmura t-il.

Le sourire de Toria, quant à lui, ne s'en agrandit que d'avantage, et j'aurais pourtant pas cru ça possible. "Oh, ça c'est le meilleur morceau… voir deux beaux mâles tout harnachés de cuir."

Hayden et moi nous mîmes à grogner. Relena éclata de rire et osa proférer, "ça a l'air marrant !", même si elle se mit à rougir profusément en suivant.

Toria se pencha au dessus de la table, et donna un coup de poing léger sur l'épaule de la Princesse. "Attend juste de les voir. Miam !"

"Dans quelle catégorie est ce que vous vous inscrivez ?" demanda Heero d'une voix faussement calme, participant à la conversation pour la première fois.

"Danse free style," lui répondit Toria avec un peu trop d'allégresse dans le ton.

Heero arrêta ce qu'il faisait, et se retourna pour regarder notre groupe. "Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit physiquement apte…"

Toria perdit son sourire et fit face à Heero, avec un air revêche. "Je sais bien. Il va falloir qu'ils s'entraînent pour voir de quoi Duo est capable… Je ne vais pas lui demander de se blesser."

La température dans la pièce sembla monter en flèche soudainement, tandis que les deux se mesuraient du regard. Je dus faire un effort pour continuer à respirer.

"Il faut qu'il voit un médecin d'abord, et qu'il soit autorisé à entrer dans la compétition," statua Heero fermement.

"Evidemment," répondit Toria, d'une voix tout aussi ferme et résolue.

Dieu. J'avais l'impression d'être devenu un foutu bout d'os que se disputeraient deux chiens de rue. Je choisis donc de me concentrer sur mon croquis jusqu'à ce que le dîner soit prêt, puis je mangeai. Je serais incapable de vous dire ce qu'on mit dans mon assiette ce soir là, mais je suppose que je l'avalai, car personne ne vint me prendre la tête avec ça.

Durant le repas, les conversations continuèrent autour de moi, mais sans que j'y prête attention. Mes pensées étaient fixées sur ce stupide enchaînement, essayant de me souvenir des mouvements et me demandant si je pouvais encore le réussir après autant de temps. Je découvris que je m'en souvenais, du début à la fin, chaque mouvement de la chorégraphie, chaque saut et chaque élancement. On avait bossé sur ce programme pendant toute l'année entre la fin d'une expo, et le début de la suivante. Mais ensuite, on avait rencontré Toria, et Hayden n'avait plus eu autant d'intérêt à danser avec moi. Ça avait fini par être abandonné, et à l'époque, j'avais ressenti une pointe de déception, à l'idée de ne plus jamais faire de compétition. L'enchaînement était vraiment bon, et j'en avais été plutôt fier.

Je fus soudainement rappelé à la réalité quand quelqu'un prononça mon nom, et je relevai mes yeux de mon assiette pour découvrir que tout le monde dans la pièce m'observait, avec différents degrés d'amusement ou d'inquiétude.

"Quoi ?" marmonnai-je vivement.

"Je disais," fit Toria avec un air franchement amusé, "est ce que tu as l'intention de nous faire dormir dans la cambuse, moi et Hayden ?"

Merde. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça : s'être arrêté pour récupérer mon couple d'autostoppeur avait complètement foutu en l'air mon plan de vol. Le retard dû à l'arrêt, plus la perte de vitesse et le fait de devoir ré-accélérer maintenant, allait nous faire arriver sur L2 une demi journée plus tard. Ça voulait dire un autre cycle de nuit à bord. Et je devais les faire coucher quelque part. Putain.

Je déposai ma fourchette sur la table très doucement, et adressai à Heero un sourire tellement crispé que mon visage était sur le point de se craqueler. "On va vous installer dans ma cabine," leur dis-je. "Heero…je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour déménager nos affaires."

Je me levai et quittai la pièce avant que quiconque ait le temps de parler. J'entendis Heero se lever pour me suivre, et Dieu merci, personne d'autre. Mes pas me menèrent tout droit vers la porte verrouillée de la cabine d'invités qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir, plus loin et sur le mur opposé de celle où Relena et Chezarina étaient installées. C'est là que j'attendis qu'il me rejoigne.

"Duo…" me questionna t-il doucement, mais je l'ignorai.

"Personne ne rentre ici, à part toi et moi," lui annonçai-je d'une voix tellement rauque que je la reconnus à peine. "J'ai besoin que tu déménages nos affaires." Ma main, lorsqu'elle s'avança pour taper le code d'accès, tremblait comme une feuille, et Heero l'attrapa dans la sienne, la stabilisant pour moi.

"Duo… qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" me demanda t-il encore.

Je le regardai, mais fus incapable de trouver quoi dire ; de savoir comment le prévenir. "Le… le mot de passe…" je m'arrêtai. Bordel, je pouvais pas lui avouer ce qu'était le mot de passe. Ma main glissa de la sienne et tapai le code : auraitduêtremoi, puis je sélectionnai le menu d'options pour le changer par la première chose qui me passa par la tête.

"Enfer," lui dis-je. "Le mot de passe, c'est enfer… et bienvenu dans le mien." C'était presque impossible pour moi de me tenir aussi près de cette foutue porte, alors qu'elle était déverrouillée. Déverrouillée pour la première fois depuis… plus de deux ans. Je le poussai et commençai à m'éloigner, me forçant juste à m'arrêter au bout de quelques pas. Je ne trouvai même pas le courage de me retourner pour lui parler. "Juste… essaye juste de ne pas regarder, ok ?" balbutiai-je, puis je m'enfuis vers le poste de pilotage. Et je fermai même la porte quand je fus enfin dedans.

J'attrapai Fuzzy-butt, mis en route ma musique, baissai les lumières, et m'effondrai dans mon fauteuil. Dieu… Ce sont toujours les petits détails qui vous achèvent, à la fin. Imbécile ; Comment ça avait pu m'échapper, ce qui allait arriver ? Evidemment, la perte de vitesse allait foutre en l'air mon plan de vol. Evidemment j'allais devoir trouver à tous mes invités une place pour dormir. Evidemment, j'allais être obligé d'ouvrir cette foutue dernière cabine.

Le souvenir de ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur se tortilla dans mon crâne comme une sorte d'anguille visqueuse et illusoire que je n'avais aucune envie de regarder. J'avais condamné cette pièce avant même que la peinture n'ait séchée sur les murs. C'était une des premières choses que j'avais peinte à l'époque, alors que mon âme vomissait encore ses pires horreurs. Je l'avais peinte dans une frénésie de douleur, de culpabilité, et de solitude aussi. Et puis, chancelant, j'avais quitté cette pièce et verrouillé la porte derrière moi, me jurant d'y retourner et d'effacer tout ce qui se trouvait là, jusqu'à ce que les murs métalliques soient à nu. Je n'avais jamais trouvé la force d'y retourner.

Et je venais d'y envoyer Heero, seul. Sans vraiment le prévenir de ce qu'il allait voir. La culpabilité m'écrasa, et je cachai mon visage dans la fourrure de Fuzzy-butt, en murmurant, "Dieu, je suis tellement lâche."

C'était trop tard pour l'arrêter. Trop de temps avait passé, et j'étais sûr qu'il avait déjà déménagé toutes nos affaires, et que Toria et Hayden étaient déjà installés dans notre cabine. Heero avait eu assez de temps pour étudier chaque centimètre carré de cette pièce. Et je n'avais aucun doute qu'il allait le faire… de la même manière qu'on observe un accident de voiture sur l'autoroute : c'est toujours difficile de ne pas regarder. Et puis c'est dans sa nature. Il allait vouloir savoir… vouloir en observer chaque détail.

Quand la porte s'ouvre, vous êtes confronté avec la plus terrible des images, celle d'un bébé, nu et crucifié sur les murs extérieurs d'un bâtiment abandonné et muré. Il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que ce bébé, c'est moi. De l'éclat violet des yeux qui transparaissent dans ce visage hurlant, à la masse de cheveux châtains sur son crâne. Il y a une femme qui s'éloigne dans la rue. Un marteau pend de ses doigts ; son dos est rigide, et une tresse de cheveux bruns se balance joyeusement dans son dos. Elle ne regarde pas en arrière. Et on ne peut pas voir son visage.

La pièce est comme une représentation dans le temps de ma vie. Si vous vous tournez d'un quart vers la droite, sur le mur suivant, vous pouvez voir la peste dans toute sa hideuse splendeur. Je suis plus âgé ; mes propres cheveux ont commencé à pousser, et Solo est là… agonisant dans mes bras. Il y a des enfants malades tout autour de nous ; Becca est là… déjà morte. Mon visage est pâle et choqué. Pas le chagrin écrasant auquel vous pourriez vous attendre, mais plutôt une incrédulité totale. J'avais pensé que Solo était immortel. J'avais cru qu'il serait là pour me protéger… pour toujours.

Distraitement, je frottai les lignes de cicatrices sur mon bras.

Encore un tour vers la droite, et vous êtes confrontés au massacre de l'Eglise Maxwell. Pas les ruines carbonisées qui sont dans la soute à cargaison. Dans cette vision ci, ça crame toujours ; les morts sont encore en train de mourir. Et je suis là, encore une fois… un peu plus vieux, les cheveux emprisonnés dans la tresse qui deviendra ma signature. Cette fois, c'est Sœur Hélène qui expire dans mes bras. Le désespoir sur mon visage est presque palpable. Il y a un camion dans le fond, avec un mobile suit volé caché sous une bâche à l'arrière. Durant toutes les années de guerre, je n'ai jamais dit à Trowa à quel point mon cœur saignait à chaque fois qu'il utilisait cette méthode pour dissimuler son Gundam. Je ne lui ai jamais révélé à quel point ça me brisait de voir cette machine sous cette putain de bâche.

Mes doigts se referment sur la petite croix qui pend autour de mon cou.

Encore un quart de tour, et nous voici confrontés avec l'épouvantable image de moi, à genoux sur le sol, mon visage déformé par l'agonie, mes mains tendues devant mes yeux effarés… la peau carbonisée laissant apparaître des os noircis. Les autres pilotes sont tous là… en cercle autour de moi, leurs dos soigneusement tournés. Et leurs visages absolument impassibles. Cette représentation d'eux 4 est vraiment injuste… mais c'est ce que mes pinceaux, ma peinture, et mon esprit, ont peint sur ce mur.

Et puis si vous levez la tête, surplombant tout ça, il y a les restes éparpillés de Wing, au milieu d'un cratère fumant, sur le plafond. Heero est allongé à côté, brisé et ensanglanté… ses yeux fixant directement celui qui oserait s'allonger sur le lit dans cette chambre. Des yeux fixes… vides et sans vie.

Je suppose que ce portrait là non plus n'est pas très juste… Après quelques mois, Heero avait fini par réapparaître, vivant, après tout. Mais j'avais cru qu'il était mort… pendant longtemps, je l'avais cru mort. Après la bataille dans laquelle il avait si facilement pressé le bouton d'autodestruction, j'avais continué à vivre et à faire ce qui était exigé de moi. Je m'étais battu, battu encore et toujours plus. Et puis j'avais du aller me planquer avec Quatre. Et lorsque les combats s'étaient espacés un peu, la première fois que j'avais ralenti un peu et que je m'étais autorisé à ressentir… alors j'avais moi aussi essayé de pousser mon petit bouton d'autodestruction. Si Quatre n'avait pas été là, je suis à peu près sûr que je serais mort dans un coma éthylique. Je ne crois même pas que je l'avais fait volontairement ; j'essayais juste de tuer la douleur avec l'alcool. J'avais juste failli tuer cette douleur de manière permanente.

Quand j'avais peint cette pièce, ça c'était passé dans une sorte de transe confuse de moments forcenés. Je peignais, puis à bout de force, je m'arrêtais pour manger et dormir, avant de revenir pour peindre encore plus. Je m'en souviens à peine. Je me rappelle juste m'être arrêté un jour, en sachant que c'était fini. Je me rappelle avoir pris du recul, avoir regardé autour de moi, et avoir ressenti l'impression que quelqu'un m'avait éventré, et avait répandu mes entrailles sur les murs. Je m'étais effondré sur le sol de cette pièce, et j'avais chialé comme jamais auparavant. Puis, trébuchant, j'avais quitté cette pièce, en avais verrouillé la porte, et j'avais vomi tripes et boyaux dans le couloir avant d'aller au lit pour dormir 20 heures d'affilées. Je n'avais jamais rouvert la porte depuis. Heero avait même probablement dû trouver des draps pour l'un des deux lits.

Je restai pelotonné dans ma chaise de pilote, dans mon cockpit rouge sang, à câliner mon copilote en peluche, et faillis me mettre à rire. J'étais réfugié dans une pièce qui avait la couleur de mon propre sang séché, entouré de photos de moi et de mes camarades en plein milieu d'une guerre. Des photos de nous prisonniers… de nous bataillant et tuant… des photos de nous, maudits par les colonies que nous tentions de défendre. Et je trouvais ça réconfortant. J"crois bien qu'il y avait un bon nombre de chauve souris en liberté dans le vieux clocher qu'était ma tête.

En marmonnant insultes sur insultes, je jetai ce stupide ours en peluche dans le siège de copilote, et me mit sur pied. Des heures avaient passé, et il fallait que j'arrête de me planquer ici. Mais une fois debout, je me retrouvai face à la porte, et incapable de bouger. Je m'effondrai à nouveau en recommençant à jurer, ma main frottant mes yeux fatigués. Par l'enfer… je n'avais qu'à passer la nuit dans ce putain de poste de pilotage.

Derrière moi, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et je fermai les yeux, incapable d'en supporter d'avantage. Je discernai le bruit d'un pas hésitant, une pause, puis un autre pas.

"Duo ?" appela doucement Heero mais sa voix… ça aurait pu être celle de quelqu'un d'autre, tant la souffrance l'avait altéré.

J'ouvris les yeux et me tournai pour le regarder en soupirant. "Je suis tellement désolé…"

Je rajoutai, "j'aurais pas dû t'envoyer là dedans. J'aurais dû…"

Aurait du avoir le courage d'aller là dedans moi même.

Aurait du penser à une autre solution.

Aurait du repeindre par-dessus depuis des années.

Aurait du être celui qui meure.

Pendant un étrange et silencieux moment, aucun d'entre nous ne sembla savoir quoi dire. Puis, mon attention se focalisa sur lui d'un peu plus près, et ma propre souffrance fut oubliée.

Ses yeux… Dieu, ses yeux étaient rouges, et boursouflés, et… hantés.

"Oh, Heero…" murmurai-je. "Oh Seigneur Dieu… je suis tellement désolé."

Je me levai, et on se précipita l'un vers l'autre, j'eus juste le temps de sortir mon poignet de l'écharpe qui le tenait, et je l'attrapai fermement dans mes bras quand il fut près de moi.

"Duo…" murmura t-il contre mon épaule, "Est-ce que…? Qu'est ce… ?" Les mots semblaient lui manquer, comme s'il s'étranglait. "Parle moi. S'il te plait parle moi," me supplia t-il finalement, abandonnant ses questions entièrement.

"C'est vieux, Heero…" le rassurai-je, passant les doigts de ma main indemne dans ses cheveux, faisant attention au manque de sensibilité dans mes doigts. "C'est… de juste après la guerre. J'aurais du m'en débarrasser y'a des années, au lieu de juste enfermer tout ça."

Il s'éloigna un peu et attrapa ma main, retirant le gant et le jetant sur le côté, passant ses doigts sur les cicatrices de mes brûlures. "On ne t'a pas tourné le dos… on ne t'a pas abandonné… on tenait à toi…" Sa voix reflétait son angoisse et son incompréhension."

"Ce n'est pas toujours la réalité qui ressort quand je peins," lui révélai-je tristement, attrapant ses mains pour faire cesser ce contact que je ne pouvais sentir qu'à moitié. "Parfois, ce sont juste… mes peurs… les choses qui m'embrouillaient. Ce que je ne pouvais pas comprendre."

Il porta ma main à ses lèvres et chuchota, contre ma paume, "on avait mal pour toi… on avait tous mal pour toi."

"Je sais, mon amour," le réassurai-je. "C'est vieux tout ça… ça ne veut plus rien dire… Oublie ça."

Il ferma les yeux et poussa sa joue dans ma paume. "Ne me ment pas," souffla t-il.

"Heero…" je me renfrognai, mais il m'interrompit.

"Ça veut dire… beaucoup. N'essaie pas de me dire le contraire." Ses yeux se rouvrirent et se fixèrent dans les miens. Moi, je détournai le regard.

"La plupart du temps, je n'sais pas la moitié de ce que ça veut dire," balbutiai-je avant même de réaliser ce qui sortait de ma bouche.

Il attrapa mon visage dans ses mains, et me força à croiser son regard. "Duo… plus de cachotterie. J'ai besoin que tu me parles. J'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance… que tu me laisses être à tes côtés."

Ça devenait trop ; cette course effrénée pour sauver Hayden et Toria ; supporter le stupide petit jeu de 'faire semblant' de Relena ; combattre mes crises d'angoisse ; avoir l'impression que mon corps me trahissait ; ouvrir cette pièce ; digérer l'idée de suivre le plan complètement fou de Toria… et Heero… essayer de ne pas inquiéter Heero… rester fort sous le poids constant de son regard. Je commençai à m'effriter.

"Je suis désolé, Heero," soupirai-je. "Je sais que je n'assure pas franchement… mais putain, je suis tellement fatigué…"

L'inquiétude vint troubler ses yeux bleus sombres, et il laissa ses doigts glisser sur mes joues avant de m'attraper par les épaules. "Duo, chéri, il faut que tu te reposes. Il est tard. Tout le monde est parti se coucher, et il faut qu'on…"

"Heero…" glapis-je, "S'il te plait… je peux pas entrer là. Ne me demande pas ça."

"Chut." Il soupira et me tint serré dans ses bras, comme s'il craignait que je m'enfuie. Quoique je vois pas trop où j'aurais pu m'enfuir. "Je me suis occupé de tout… j'ai démonté le panneau électrique et j'ai fait sauter le disjoncteur. Les lumières ne peuvent plus s'allumer dans cette pièce. Tu me comprends ? Tu ne pourras pas voir ce qui est sur les murs… je te le jure."

Je clignai des paupières, pendant que mes genoux se transformaient en gelée sous le coup de… Dieu, je sais pas trop, sous le coup d'une overdose émotionnelle ?

"Je… j'vais dormir ici," haletai-je, me demandant soudain à quel moment j'avais commencé à paniquer comme ça.

Il me plaqua doucement contre lui. "Je serai avec toi. Tu ne peux pas dormir ici ; tu as besoin de te reposer vraiment. J'ai apporté la trousse de secours, et on peut utiliser les calmants, si c'est nécessaire. Tout va bien aller…"

Je fermai les yeux, et renonçai à me battre. Il me fit sortir du poste de pilotage, et me fit parcourir le couloir. Je le laissai me mener à l'aveuglette, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. Lui, il me garda enroulé dans ses bras, nous faisant avancer à coup de mots doux et rassurants. Je tentai en vain de me persuader qu'on allait vers ma cabine… vers mon confortable petit coin d'espace. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, et je fus soulager de l'entendre taper le mot de passe pour déverrouiller ; il m'avait pris au sérieux quand je lui avait dit que personne ne devait entrer dans cette pièce.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je l'entendis re-verrouiller derrière nous, et un frisson étrange parcourut ma colonne vertébrale. Je crevais d'envie de sortir de là. Il me poussa vers le lit, et je le laissai me déshabiller, désirant plus que tout prolonger le contact de ses mains. Il me laissa en caleçon, et m'encouragea gentiment, "Allez, mon amour, ouvre tes yeux. Tu dois te prouver à toi-même que tout va bien."

J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être un putain d'abruti ; tout faible et tremblant à cause de quelques stupides peintures. Peut être que j'aurais mieux réagi une semaine avant, ou bien une semaine après, mais ces derniers jours avaient en quelque sorte empilé des tonnes de pierre sur mes épaules. Ouvrir cette pièce avait juste été une pierre de trop.

J'ouvris les paupières, juste assez pour constater que la chambre, comme promis, était dans l'obscurité. Une faible lumière montait du panneau de contrôle qui surplombait le lit, et de celui qui était près de la porte. Suffisamment de lumière pour distinguer des formes sombres et des silhouettes, mais pas assez pour donner de la couleur à quoi que ce soit, gardant ainsi les murs obscurs.

"Heero… je suis tellement désolé," lui redis-je, mort de honte. "Je sais pas ce qui se passe avec moi aujourd'hui, mais je suis pas capable de trouver mes marques."

Il renifla doucement et recula d'un pas pour se déshabiller. "Tu ne sais peut être pas pourquoi… mais moi je sais." Réduit à porter seulement un caleçon et son débardeur, il hésita. "Quel côté du lit tu veux ?"

Je clignai des yeux, incapable de distinguer son visage. Je savais bien ce que j'aurais du répondre ; ce que mon devoir commandait… J'étais le Capitaine de ce vaisseau ; le pilote. J'aurais dû être le plus proche de la porte. Mais… Heero était mon second… pas vrai ? Est ce que je ne pouvais pas, juste pour quelques heures, lui laisser le contrôle, et lui faire confiance pour tout garder en ordre ?

Je ne répondis pas, mais pris place au fond du lit, faisant de la place pour lui devant. Juste avant qu'il ne me rejoigne, le redressement sec de ses épaules me montra qu'il avait compris. On bougea un peu maladroitement pendant quelques minutes, pendant qu'on essayait de mettre mon bras dans une position confortable. Au bout d'un moment, je laissai tomber et le fit glisser sous mon oreiller : j'avais trop besoin de lui faire face, d'avoir ses bras autour de moi.

"Je suis là," chuchota t-il en m'attirant contre lui. "Je ne vais pas te laisser seul dans cette pièce."

Ce fut un tel soulagement d'entendre ça… un soulagement de ne pas avoir à lui extorquer cette promesse. Je posai ma tête contre lui, en tentai d'oublier la douleur sourde dans mon bras. Et le fourmillement incessant, désagréable, de ces images autour de moi.

"Duo," il embrassa le sommet de mon crâne tendrement. "Oublie cette chambre pour un instant. Tu m'as promis de me dire ce qui s'est passé entre toi et les Brannigans. Hayden semblait… presque t'effrayer, cet après midi. Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Je soupirai, le coeur serré au souvenir de l'incident. "Bordel," murmurai-je. J'aurais bien aimé qu'il laisse tomber cette affaire. "Hayden et moi, on est devenu pote y'a longtemps, juste après la guerre," je commence. "On… a failli monter notre affaire ensemble. On l'aurait probablement fait s'il avait pas rencontré Toria."

Ses doigts traçaient des motifs tranquilles dans mon dos.

"Avant le repas… Toria le taquinait… Elle…" Je déglutis, une boule dans la gorge, et continuai, "elle a clairement attiré son attention sur le fait que je… préfère les hommes."

"Il ne savait pas ?" me demanda t-il doucement, mais ça m'apparut comme un reproche, et je me retrouvai tout de suite sur la défensive.

"Le sujet ne s'est jamais présenté, ok ?" grognai-je. "A l'époque, je cherchais pas exactement à ravoir le cœur bri…" je m'interrompis, le mouvement dans mon dos faisant de même. Dans l'obscurité, je clignai des paupières ; parfois, j'en oublie presque que ce Heero ci et le Heero d'autrefois sont la même personne. Et je voulais pas vraiment rentrer dans ce débat maintenant.

"Ça l'a surpris," je décidai de continuer l'histoire, ignorant ce faux pas comme s'il ne s'était jamais produit. "J'ai vu cette… expression presque horrifiée sur son visage. Tu pouvais voir qu'il était en train de réévaluer toute notre amitié."

Ça prit un moment, mais sa main reprit ses caresses dans mon dos. "Je suis désolé," chuchota–il, et je choisis d'interpréter ce commentaire comme de la sympathie envers ma situation avec Hayden.

"Il semblerait qu'il s'y soit fait," dis-je, "ou en tous cas, Toria l'a forcé à s'y faire… elle était furieuse à mort."

Ça le fit rire doucement. "Je crois que si elle le voulait, elle pourrait faire changer d'avis un rhinocéros en train de charger."

Je gloussai et remuai un peu contre lui, tentant en vain de soulager la tension dans mon bras.

"Alors comme ça tu…" relança t-il après un instant de silence, "tu fais de la danse free style en Gravité zéro ?"

Je reniflai. "Oh… j'ai donc encore quelques secrets ?"

Il tourna la tête pour que ses lèvres effleurent mon front. "C'est pas quelque chose dont tu avais parlé."

Ça me fit sourire pleinement. "Bien," le taquinai-je, "c'est bon de savoir que t'es pas complètement omniscient, bordel. Est-ce que ça te surprend ?"

Il garda le silence une minute. "Oui et non," finit-il par dire. "C'est pas un truc que j'aurais deviné… mais en y réfléchissant, tu as toujours été tellement gracieux en chute libre."

Le sang me monta aux joues, et ça me fit soupirer contre moi-même ; fier comme une foutue collégienne au moindre mot d'encouragement… Pathétique.

"On est rentré en compétition deux années de suite, et on s'est placé troisième et second. Ma moitié de fric du prix, c'est ce qui m'a permis de me lancer dans le bizness de la récup'," lui expliquai-je en ignorant ma gêne.

"Duo, mon amour," reprit-il une minute après, sa voix laissant transparaître son inquiétude, "est ce que tu es sûr que tu te sens d'attaque pour un truc pareil ?"

J'exhalai lourdement. "Je sais pas," admis-je. "Ça fait tellement longtemps." Je tournai la tête pour essayer de le regarder, mais seul m'apparut l'éclat intense de ses yeux dans la pénombre. "Je dois essayer… tu le sais, pas vrai ?"

Ce fut à son tour de soupirer, et la main dans mon dos s'arrêta à nouveau, et me poussa plus près de lui. "Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas…" il hésita et sa voix perdit un peu du ton exigeant qu'elle avait. "Je suis inquiet à l'idée que tu te blesses. Tu as tellement bataillé pour en arriver là où tu es… je ne…"

Je penchai la tête pour l'embrasser. "Je comprends," je rassurai-je. "Mais je ne peux pas leur tourner le dos quand ils ont besoin de moi… Ils ont tout perdu. Si je peux aider, alors je dois essayer."

On resta dans le noir un moment après ça, juste à se tenir l'un contre l'autre, et mon esprit me ramena aux événements de la journée. Un ricanement m'échappa.

"Quoi ?" murmura t-il.

"Est ce que tu réalises que Hayden et Toria savent exactement qui est Relena ?"

Son rire fut soudain, et complètement sincère. "Tu blagues ? Tu veux dire par là… ?"

Je ris avec lui. "Ouaip. La seule bouffonne dans cette petite comédie, c'est… Relena elle-même."

Il secoua la tête. "Je suppose que je devrais lui dire," soupira t-il après y avoir réfléchi une seconde.

"Moi, je laisserais faire," lui répondis-je fermement. "En plus, je crois que je préfère Lena à Relena. Elle est pas aussi coincée."

Il hésita. "Je ne veux pas qu'elle se rende ridicule comme ça." J'entendis le grondement dans sa voix.

"Ecoute Heero," fis-je, "C'est elle qui a commencé. Je lui en au parlé quand je lui ai demandé de venir dans la cabine avec moi. Elle m'a dit que c'était le seul moyen pour que les gens agissent 'naturellement' autour d'elle. Personne n'essaie de la faire passer pour une idiote."

Je fus très fier de moi, quand je parvins à éviter d'ajouter qu'elle arrivait très bien à passer pour une idiote toute seule.

"Je suppose," grogna t-il, mais il laissa tomber l'affaire, et nous retombâmes dans un de ces étranges silences.

"Toria est assez… directe, non ?" reprit Heero soudainement.

Un gloussement m'échappa. "Tu as remarqué ?"

Je le sentis sourire légèrement. "Quand je déménageai nos affaires… elle est venue ; elle voulait savoir où tu étais."

"Argh," grognai-je. Ça voulait dire que la prochaine fois qu'elle me verrait, elle allait me sauter dessus, à vouloir savoir à tous prix ce qui n'allait pas. "Qu'est ce… qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?"

Il soupira lourdement, et je fus heureux de ne pas avoir été témoin de cette conversation. "Je lui ai dit que tu te reposais." Au ton désolé de sa voix, je n'eus aucun mal à deviner qu'elle n'avait pas lâché l'affaire.

"Je suppose que vous avez eu une sorte d'engueulade ?" continuai-je en souriant contre son épaule.

"Ouais, on peut dire ça," mais son sourire était guindé. "Elle voulait savoir ce que je t'avais fait."

"Quoi ?" demandai-je, confus.

"Elle m'a dit que tu n'agissais pas normalement… elle voulait savoir pourquoi tu étais habillé comme ça, et pourquoi tu n'avais pas mis de musique."

J'entendis dans sa voix qu'il cherchait la confirmation qu'elle lui avait dit la vérité, que ces actions étaient inhabituelles pour moi. Je soupirai. "Heero… d'habitude, je voyage seul. Je mets en permanence de la musique, quand je suis seul… mais c'est la moindre des politesses, quand tu as des invités, d'ajuster les choses pour leur confort."

"Les vêtements ?" répliqua t-il, et moi je notai mentalement que la prochaine fois que je verrais Toria Brannigan, je pourrais lui suggérer de s'occuper de ses putains d'affaires.

"Ouais, peut être que je m'habille autrement d'habitude, mais je me vois mal me balader dans mon vaisseau en sous vêtements, avec Relena et Chezarina à bord !" grondai-je.

"Et d'habitude tu pilotes en gravité zéro ?" enchaîna t-il, me faisant me demander de quoi exactement ils avaient parlé tous les deux.

"C'est pas ma faute, là… Je suis censé ne pas utiliser trop de basse gravité pendant les prochains mois." Je me sentais sur la défensive, sans trop savoir pourquoi ; je n'avais rien fait de mal. Peut être que ça faisait écho à mes réflexions de tout à l'heure, selon lesquelles je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même quand j'étais avec Relena. C'est comme si Heero et Toria avaient comploté pour lire dans mes putains de pensées.

Il ne dit rien, mais s'éloigna de moi. Pendant un instant étrange, j'eus l'impression qu'il était fâché contre moi, avant de comprendre qu'il était en train de mettre ma musique. Il l'isola pour que ça joue uniquement sur les enceintes de notre cabine, et mis le son assez bas. Ce fut un choc de réaliser à quel point c'était apaisant.

"Malgré ce que tu penses," me murmura t-il en se réinstallant contre moi, "je ne peux pas lire tes pensées. Tu dois me dire ce que tu veux."

Nos yeux s'étaient ajustés lentement à la quasi obscurité, et je pus distinguer qu'il fronçait un peu les sourcils. "Duo… tu ne dois pas être très à l'aise…"

Je laissai échapper un soupir. "Je sais. Je suppose que je vais devoir dormir sur le côté extérieur."

Il ne bougea pas immédiatement, mais sembla plutôt soupeser la situation. "Pas nécessairement," finit-il par dire en se redressant, libérant les couvertures de leur attache Velcro anti-gravité, "On n'est pas en gravité zéro," continua t-il avec un sourire, "Y'a pas besoin que les choses soient attachées."

Je ris avec lui, et on se repositionna pour que nos têtes soient au pied du lit. Je pus ainsi m'allonger sur mon côté gauche, pour que mon bras repose à plat sur le lit, et lui s'installa en cuillère derrière moi, mais toujours du côté extérieur du lit.

"Mieux comme ça ?" demanda t-il quand on fut installé à nouveau.

"Hmmm," acquiesçai-je en me tortillant jusqu'à ce que je sois aussi près de lui que possible.

Il passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux paisiblement et murmura, "Tu as besoin de te reposer… dors, mon amour."

Je n'en avais pas vraiment envie. Etre allongé, là, à discuter avec lui, avait été… agréable. Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Je m'étais senti… plus proche de lui aujourd'hui que ça n'était jamais arrivé. Et c'était bizarre. Je ne sais pas trop d'où ça venait. On s'était pourtant disputé assez. Peut être que ça avait commencé avec l'étrange révélation de ce matin, quand j'avais repensé à la frayeur dans ses yeux, quand il m'avait vu être blessé dans cet accident avec la porte de la soute. Peut être que c'était la manière dont ses mains avaient tremblé pendant qu'il m'extirpait du scaphandre. Je ne suis pas sûr… mais je n'étais vraiment pas prêt à m'endormir tout de suite. Je me sentais mieux ; plus solide, même si ma tête était encore remplie de pensées et d'idées à moitié formées… et mes émotions étaient encore à fleur de peau.

"Heero… ?" chuchotai-je, le tremblement dans ma voix me prenant au dépourvu. Il ne répondit pas, mais se redressa sur un coude et tourna mon visage pour croiser mon regard. Il me dévisagea, longuement et fixement, faisant battre mon cœur à cent à l'heure. Il se pencha avec une atroce lenteur et effleura mes lèvres avec les siennes, s'éloignant ensuite pour me regarder à nouveau. Je redressai la tête, demandant un autre baiser, plus profond, et il me l'offrit. Ses lèvres sont incroyablement douces, et si chaudes. Je fermai les yeux et me perdis dans ce baiser… laissant ce sentiment électrisant m'emporter.

Sa main vint prendre en coupe mon visage, et tandis que nos langues se rencontraient et dansaient un délicat ballet, je pris conscience de sa paume qui glissait le long de mon torse. Ses doigts tracèrent une ligne de feu qui propagea des frissons jusqu'au centre de ma poitrine, et au travers de mon ventre frémissant, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent avec hésitation la ceinture de mon caleçon.

Incapable de parler, j'arquai mon dos pour toute réponse, l'aidant à m'ôter l'encombrant vêtement. Il brisa notre baiser et se redressa soudainement devant moi, retirant ses propres vêtements avec une hâte désespérée. Je pouvais le distinguer au dessus de moi, découpé en silhouette contre les lumières des panneaux de commande, son corps ressemblant à une putain de sculpture parfaite. A ce moment, je voulais ces foutus lumières ; je voulais le voir lui… lui tout entier, excité et me désirant. Je voulais voir ses pupilles dilatées par la passion.

Il revint en position, me surplombant, ses bras tendus le gardant à quelques centimètres au dessus de moi.

"Duo ?" gémit-il, me demandant confirmation, me demandant la permission.

"S'il te plait…" murmurai-je d'une voix serrée, sans vraiment savoir ce que je sollicitais. "S'il te plait… s'il te plait…" mais c'était tout ce que je pouvais dire. Je l'agrippai et l'attirai à moi. La sensation soudaine nous fit tous les deux haleter.

"Oh Dieu… Duo," gronda t-il avant de reprendre mes lèvres, un besoin désespéré le consumant.

Mon corps s'arqua de lui même contre le sien. Son poids me pressant contre la couchette était intoxicant ; ça me remplit d'étranges passions et de désirs brûlants. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui, et je l'obligeai à se presser plus fort contre moi. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et exigeantes ; j'eux l'impression qu'il allait me dévorer.

Nos corps étaient moulés l'un contre l'autre, et du feu courait dans mes veines à cause de son contact… à cause de la sensation de sa peau. La simple idée qu'on était là, ensemble pour la première fois, était submergeante. Ça allait arriver… Je voulais que ça arrive. J'avais besoin que ça arrive.

Je pouvais tout ressentir comme si mes sens étaient passés à la vitesse supérieure. Ses genoux étaient de chaque côté des miens, et je pouvais sentir les convulsions subtiles dans les muscles de ses cuisses, lorsqu'il bougeait au dessus de moi. Son torse était collé au mien, et ses mamelons frottaient contre ma peau quand il remuait. Et son ventre tendu, je pouvais le sentir aussi, tout comme ses doigts qui m'agrippaient, ou encore les muscles de son dos, qui se tordaient et se contractaient sous mes bras. Mon poignet était oublié depuis longtemps… La chambre dans laquelle on se trouvait était oubliée… Avec qui nous voyagions et où nous allions… était oublié aussi. Il ne me restait que l'ici et le maintenant.

Et puis il pressa ses hanches contre les miennes, et le peu de conscience qui me restait s'évapora face à cette nouvelle sensation. L'évidence, totale et complète, de son excitation, se frotta contre la mienne, et j'en oubliai comment respirer. La férocité de son désir… de son amour pour moi, me secoua jusqu'à la moelle.

Il n'y eut aucune grâce, aucune douceur dans notre acte d'amour. Ce fut pur et primal, désespéré et forcené ; on se perdit dans le mouvement de l'un contre l'autre. Ses mains semblaient couler autour de moi comme une eau brûlante, et j'aurais tellement voulu moi aussi le caresser de mes mains. Mais j'étais terrifié à l'idée de lui faire mal accidentellement, avec mes putains de doigts presque insensibles. Alors j'agrippai les draps dans mes poings à la place, une douleur lancinante élançant mon bras gauche… mais j'en avais rien à foutre.

Sa main, sans trop savoir comment, trouva son chemin sous moi, et s'installa au creux de mes reins, me guidant ; m'aidant à changer mes mouvements frénétiques en un rythme. Un rythme qu'il ponctua de ses gémissements et des appels implorants de mon nom.

On se retrouva tous deux humides de sueur en quelques minutes, tous deux affamés et exigeants, recherchant désespérément une libération, une réponse à l'envie ardente qui habitaient nos corps.

Ça ne prit pas longtemps. Ce fut même finit en un temps assez court pour être embarrassant. Soudain, il cria, et la sensation de sa semence, chaude et épaisse, déversée entre nous, fut suffisante pour me faire me cambrer contre lui, ma tête rejetée en arrière en un cri silencieux, alors que j'éjaculai en même temps que lui.

On s'effondra ensemble, et je jure que pendant un moment, je n'aurais pas pu bouger même si les putains d'alarmes du vaisseau s'étaient mises à brailler. Il y avait juste le son de nos respirations laborieuses, et le battement sourd de mon cœur dans mes propres oreilles. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que je ne réalise que des larmes coulaient sur mon visage. Je ne fis aucun bruit. Ce fut plus long encore avant que Heero ne se tourne pour m'embrasser doucement, et ne goûte le sel sur mes lèvres.

"Duo ?" murmura t-il, esquissant un geste pour se redresser, "Oh dieu… je t'ai fait du mal…"

"Non," lui répondis-je en lâchant les draps pour enrouler mes bras fermement autour de lui. "Reste… S'il te plait… Je vais bien."

Il arrêta d'essayer de se lever, mais je pouvais sentir qu'il était prudent pour ne pas m'écraser sous son poids. Il se pencha pour déposer des baisers légers sur tout mon visage. "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, mon amour ?"

"Rien," fis-je en souriant doucement. "Je suis désolé… j'arrive pas à m'arrêter."

Ses baisers dérivèrent gentiment vers mes joues. "N'essaie pas… laisse tout ça sortir. Tout va bien… je suis là."

J'exhalai, et j'eus l'impression que quelque chose sortait de moi avec mon souffle. "Je t'aime…' chuchotai-je, "tellement que ça fait mal parfois."

Il me recueillit dans ses bras. Jamais dans ma vie je ne m'étais senti autant en sécurité, et protégé… autant aimé.

"Duo." Il soupira, sa voix à peine un murmure dans mon oreille. "Mon Duo… Est-ce que tu comprends à quel point tu m'es précieux ?"

Ça me fit frissonner. "Je… je crois que je commence à comprendre."

Il continua à m'embrasser tendrement, faisant pleuvoir ses baisers sur tout mon visage… sur ma gorge exposée.

"Heero ?" demandai-je au bout d'un moment, au travers de mes stupides larmes.

"Hmmm ?" Il s'écarta juste assez pour pouvoir me sourire chaudement.

"Pourquoi maintenant ?" questionnai-je à brûle pourpoint, et je sentis mon visage s'enflammer. "Je veux dire… j'avais offert avant…"

Son sourire devint tendre. "C'est la première fois que tu t'offres à moi en le voulant vraiment."

J'ouvris la bouche pour objecter, mais en y réfléchissant bien, je vis la vérité là dedans. Avant ce voyage, je n'étais pas prêt, j'avais trop peur. Je me sentais encore tellement incertain à propos de… certaines choses, et ridiculement inexpérimenté par rapport à lui. Ça me donnait presque envie de rire en y pensant… Et me voici, Duo Maxwell, rat des rues de son état, et pourtant j'avais la sensation d'être une timide jeune mariée le soir de sa nuit de noce. Je serais pourtant prêt à parier que j'avais vu et entendu plus de chose dans ma courte vie qu'il n'en avait jamais imaginé, mais…

Ok… je suppose que je n'ai qu'à l'avouer. Pendant la guerre, j'étais tombé amoureux de Heero Yuy. Tombé fou amoureux, avait été clairement rejeté, et m'étais retiré pour lécher mes blessures. J'avais monté plus de défenses autour de moi qu'une prison de haute sécurité. C'était donc ce soir ma première et unique expérience sexuelle. Sauf si vous comptez Jensen, et moi je ne le compte pas. Et arrêtez donc de rigoler.

Je le gardai sur moi, et il finit par arrêter de se débattre, abandonnant et se relaxant contre moi. Au bout d'un moment, mes larmes séchèrent.

"Si tu ne me laisses pas me lever et nous nettoyer," plaisanta t-il quand il me sentit plus calme, "on va finir par être collé ensemble."

"Et quelle merde ce serait à expliquer," rigolai-je avec lui en le lâchant enfin.

Il s'écarta, et j'étouffai un halètement quand la perte de sa présence rassurante me donna une impression de vide. Mais il avait raison ; on était méchamment collants, et il nous fallut finalement faire un séjour ensemble à la salle de bain. Il fit bien attention à bien fermer la porte avant d'allumer les lumières.

Pendant qu'on était là, il insista pour que je prenne quelques cachets contre la douleur, et je n'argumentai même pas. Mon poignet me tuait. Propres et vêtus de nouveaux caleçons, on retourna au lit dans le noir, et tomba dedans à la renverse. Je me sentais complètement épuisé, et prêt à m'endormir, même ici, dans la chambre de l'enfer.

"Merci," chuchotai-je en somnolent lorsqu'on fut réinstallé.

"Pour quoi ?" demanda t-il, apparemment amusé.

"Ch'sais pas…" je baillai, et m'enfouis au creux de son bras. "Pour supporter tout mon foutoir ?"

Il grogna doucement, mais ne parla pas, et je me sentis dériver. "Tu sais, Yuy" repris-je sur une pensée soudaine, "c'était une première fois assez pathétique."

Ça le fit éclater de rire. "Plutôt, oui ? Quoi… cinq minutes tu crois ?"

Je réprimai le gloussement qui me monta aux lèvres. "Si longtemps ?"

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser tendrement sur la tempe, et souffla d'une voix rauque, "on fera mieux la prochaine fois."

J'avais l'intention de lui répondre, mais je crois que je m'endormis avant. Et oui, je fis des rêves bizarres. Plusieurs fois, je fus presque tiré de mon sommeil, mes mains voulant se tendre pour réconforter un enfant pleurant, que je n'arrivais pas à trouver. Je tentai quand même de ne pas réveiller Heero, mais à plusieurs reprises, je le sentis caresser mes sourcils du bout de ses doigts, et ses mots apaisants me replongèrent dans le sommeil. Ce fut une longue putain de nuit.

Il avait pensé à sortir nos fringues la veille, alors quand on se réveilla le matin, on s'habilla rapidement dans l'obscurité. Je fuis la chambre comme si tous les diables de l'enfer étaient à mes fesses.

On était qu'à quelques heures de L2, et j'utilisai ça comme excuse pour engloutir mon petit déj', puis disparaître dans le poste de pilotage. Je ne poussai pas au point de fermer la porte cette fois, même si ça me traversa l'esprit. Je m'attendais à moitié à ce que Toria me tombe dessus, mais Heero dut jouer les trublions, parce qu'elle n'arriva jamais à obtenir des réponses à ses questions.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, je fus occupé à contacter les autorités portuaires de L2, relatant l'accident et justifiant par là même l'anéantissement de mon plan de vol, et la nécessité d'un nouvel horaire. On me donna immédiatement accès aux docks, sous le couvert des lois d'urgence qui donnaient priorité à tous les vaisseaux impliqués dans une opération de secours, quelle qu'elle soit. Je pris aussi quelques minutes pour faire la demande de deux packs de survie 'sainte merde', fournis aux sinistrés par la Guilde locale des Spacers, et prêts à être livrés à notre pont de débarquement. Je commandai aussi quelques vêtements de rechange pour Hayden et Toria, à mes frais, et je payai le supplément demandé pour qu'ils nous soient expédiés. Ça devait nous attendre aussi quand on débarquerait. La Guilde des Spacers avait pour habitude de fournir aux victimes de désastres spatiaux, des kits de 'première nécessité', et bien que les rations alimentaires et les affaires de toilette soient utiles, les vêtements fournis, eux, ressemblaient vraiment à des fripes d'occasion. Il était hors de question que mes amis en soient réduits à ça. Je leur aurais bien prêté mes propres fringues, s'il y avait eu la moindre chance que ça puisse convenir à l'un d'entre eux.

La dernière heure, je la passais en contact avec la station, puisqu'on était maintenant assez proche pour ça, et je me connectai au site internet de cette foutue expo en Gravité Zéro. C'est un peu embarrassant à admettre, mais j'espérais à moitié qu'il soit déjà trop tard pour s'inscrire. Mais, petit veinard que je suis, les inscriptions étaient encore ouvertes pour 8 bonnes heures, et je me retrouvai à devoir prendre une décision. Au final, je réalisai qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de décision à faire ; c'était comme j'avais dit à Heero… il faillait que j'essaie. Je nous inscris donc. Branningan et Maxwell, en selle à nouveau. Ô joie. J'me demande où j'avais bien pu rangé nos foutus costumes ?

20 minutes avant, je pris l'intercom et appelai mon petit troupeau à rejoindre la bergerie. "C'est l'heure de mettre vos ceintures, les enfants," les appelai-je joyeusement, et quelques minutes plus tard, leurs voix s'approchèrent du poste de pilotage.

"…vraiment un trou perdu… mais il y a quand même quelques places que tu devrais voir," j'entendis Toria dire, ce qui me fit presque rigoler. Victoria Brannigan, guide touristique de L2. L'idée que Relena Peacecraft pourrait visiter certains des coins que Toria aimait fréquenter était complètement surréelle. Actuellement… en y réfléchissant mieux… c'était même carrément effrayant.

Heero entra et s'installa dans le siège du co-pilote, et nous partageâmes ce… regard. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, comme si le monde entier, en nous voyant, pouvait deviner ce que nous avions fait la nuit dernière. Heero me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil.

Je retournai à mon job, l'oreille attentive aux sons de Relena, Chezarina et Hayden attachant leur ceinture dans les sièges rétractables. Je n'en avais que 3, alors Toria, parce qu'elle était la plus expérimentée, alla s'ancrer à l'un des anneaux de maintien et se prépara à passer l'atterrissage debout. Pas de risque, à moins qu'on ait un accident.

L'interphone bipa, et j'obtins mon autorisation finale, ainsi que le numéro de la cale assignée à mon vaisseau. Je commençai mon approche, donnant au technicien anonyme du port ma confirmation.

"On ne va pas encore avoir à écouter cette agaçante musique, n'est ce pas ?" questionna Relena soudainement, ce qui me donna l'envie furieuse de lui passer en boucle un truc outrageant, du genre 'Rhinotillexomania'. Je me tournai pour lui sourire.

"Pas ici, non," expliquai-je. "Je ne me pose pas ici assez souvent pour avoir développé des… contacts."

Le regard qu'elle me retourna était confus. "Mais… je croyais que c'était chez vous, ici ?"

Je me retournai vers mon tableau de bord pour cacher mon irritation. Est-ce que cette foutue bonne femme n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce que je lui avait dit ? "Vous êtes assise chez moi en ce moment. Je viens de L2… ça ne veut pas dire que j'y vis. Et ça ne veut certainement pas dire que je dois l'aimer."

Oooups. Voilà qui avait été assez amer.

"Ce n'est pas aussi terrible qu'avant," nous interrompit Toria gentiment, et je réalisai qu'elle au moins, avait discerné mon agacement.

"Tu aimes cet endroit uniquement parce que c'est là que tes années à pourchasser d'innocents spacers ont enfin connues leur complétion," rétorquai-je, à moitié attentif.

"Tu me pourchassais ?" demanda Hayden, faussement stupéfait, et les deux partirent dans leur délire. Je les bénis intérieurement pour avoir détourné la conversation de ma personne. Puis je fermai mes oreilles à leurs conversations à tous.

Se poser sur une station est vachement plus facile que d'atterrir sur une planète. Tu te mets à la même vitesse, tu vises la porte, qu'y a-t-il de plus simple ? Nous fûmes à l'intérieur pile poil à l'horaire désigné, et eûmes juste à attendre que le pont de débarquement se pressurise, avant de pouvoir quitter le vaisseau et vaquer à nos occupations du jour. Ça me laissait environ une demi heure pour décider comment j'allais faire tout ça. J'étais venu ici pour montrer à Relena le site du massacre de l'Eglise Maxwell, et lui faire visiter le nouvel orphelinat qui avait été construit en hommage, à moins de trois rues du Mémorial. J'avais juste voulu marcher avec elle dans le voisinage, pour lui montrer comment vivaient les gens qui n'avaient pas la chance de grandir avec des parents, et de l'argent, de la gloire ou du pouvoir.

Mais il me restait moins de 24 heures avant l'Exposition ; il me fallait trouver du temps avec Hayden, pour nous refamiliariser avec notre enchaînement. Il fallait qu'on puisse le répéter, car nous n'avions pas dansé ensemble depuis un sacré moment. Je n'étais même pas sûr d'avoir assez d'énergie pour réussir ça. Il fallait que je puisse m'entraîner dans une baie gravitationnelle de taille olympique, pour voir si j'étais capable de tenir le coup.

Et puis il fallait que je m'occupe de mon vaisseau, refaire le plein et le ravitaillement. Avec mon nouveau plan de vol, on devait repartir vers la Terre le surlendemain.

Je retombai dans mon siège en poussant un soupir lourd, et mes doigts vinrent masser mes tempes douloureuses. Bordel de merde, comment j'allais réussir tout ça ? Je pouvais pas me dédoubler, et il n'y avait pas assez d'heures dans une journée. Je n'allais pas y arriver. Putain, même Superman n'y aurait pas réussi.

Je me rendis soudain compte que la cabine était devenue silencieuse, et je levais la tête pour découvrir que tout le monde me regardait. Et merde ; est ce qu'ils avaient jamais vu un pauvre ferrailleur débordé, et à bout de ressource ?

Ok. Il me restait une demi heure avant qu'on puisse quitter le vaisseau. Je pouvais déjà avancer les préparations pour le lancement de lundi, les tâches urgentes, et finir tout ça tard ce soir après que je me sois occupé du reste. Si on partait tout de suite, je pouvais amener Relena à l'orphelinat et au Mémorial ce matin, et puis cet après midi, je pouvais emmener Hayden pour louer une baie gravitationnelle.

Je me frottai la nuque et me retournai vers mes claviers. Une chose à la fois… Je me connectai au net de la station, mais une main chaude s'abattit sur la mienne.

"Duo," dit Heero, une petite réprimande dans le ton, "tu es encore en train de le faire."

Je clignai des yeux, confus, "Quoi ?"

"Tu n'es pas tout seul," continua t-il gentiment. "Tu n'as pas à tout faire toi-même."

Je me sentis rougir. "Heero…" commençai-je, mais Toria vint en renfort.

"Chezarina, Relena et moi, on va sortir ensemble aujourd'hui pour faire… des trucs de filles." Elle me fit un grand sourire, et je me tournai vers les "filles", pour découvrir sur le visage gêné de Relena la confirmation qu'en effet, le pot au rose concernant son identité était découvert.

"Comment… ?" commençai-je mais le rire ravi de Toria me coupa.

"Tu es parti te coucher trop tôt la nuit dernière." Son sourire affecté me fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas avalé cette histoire de fatigue hier soir, mais était prête temporairement à faire comme si.

Mes yeux passèrent de l'un à l'autre, et j'eus soudain l'impression d'être le gars qui est rentré dans une salle de cinéma en plein milieu d'un film compliqué. Sans pop corn.

"Je t'emmène voir un médecin", m'informa Heero fermement. "Puis je reviendrai ici pour organiser notre voyage de retour.

Je restai bouche bée pendant un moment ; j'avais complètement zappé la visite chez le médecin. Merde. Encore un truc de plus à faire.

"Si le docteur dit que c'est ok", temporisa Heero, "alors toi et Hayden, vous pourrez continuer en allant vous inscrire pour l'Exposition."

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire qu'on était déjà inscrit, puis je me ravisai. Le bip m'informant d'un nouveau message me donna d'ailleurs l'opportunité de ne pas répondre. Mes doigts bougèrent automatiquement pour accepter le message, et une voix inconnue et monotone, m'informa que mes paquets étaient arrivés, et m'attendraient au bureau d'accueil. Je remerciai la femme et fermai la connexion.

"Quels paquets ?" voulut savoir Heero, qui était toujours debout à côté de moi.

"J'ai commandé des trucs pour Hayden et Toria," lui dis-je sans y penser, alors que j'essayai encore de me mettre dans la tête que c'était ok de laisser quelqu'un d'autre prendre en charge une partie de mes devoirs.

"Tu quoi ?" s'exclama Toria derrière moi, et je grinçai des dents. Ouuups encore. Je suppose que j'aurais dû livrer cette information un peu plus doucement. Je pris une lente respiration, et retournai mon fauteuil pour lui faire face. Elle et Hayden ne portaient qu'un maillot et un short gris, la 'combinaison de bord' que la plupart d'entre nous portaient dans nos vaisseaux.

"Quoi, vous aviez l'intention de vous balader sur L2 en sous vêtements ?" me moquai-je, et je fus récompensé quand je vis ses joues prendre une teinte un peu rose, alors je continuai. "Je sais pas si tu as déjà remarqué avant, mais vous faites tous les deux 10 ou 15 centimètres de plus que moi… Ce que je possède vous arriverait à peine aux genoux. Vous aviez besoin de fringues… j'ai commandé des fringues."

Elle resta debout à me regarder pendant une bonne minute, et puis soudain, elle fit demi tour et sortit en trombe vers la cambuse.

Un son inarticulé, mélange de frustration et de confusion, monta de ma gorge, et je me tournai vers Hayden. "Quoi encore, bordel ?" demandai-je, et je fus déboussolé par le petit sourire étrange qu'il m'adressa. Une seconde après, un mouvement de son doigt m'indiqua qu'il voulait que je me lève, et Heero se poussa pour me laisser la place.

"Hayden ?" demandai-je, un peu hésitant, et son sourire ne fit que s'élargir. Il avança, plaça une de ses énormes mains au milieu de mon dos, et me poussa gentiment vers la porte.

"Je suppose qu'elle est dans la cambuse. Il va falloir que tu ailles lui parler."

Je résistai à la pression dans mon dos, jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi, mais ne vis aucune aide venant des autres. "Mais c'est ta femme…" commençai-je, mais il se pencha et me dit doucement.

"Mais c'est à cause de toi qu'elle pleure… alors c'est toi qui doit accepter d'avoir de la morve sur ton tee-shirt." La pression dans mon dos devint une poussée.

"Nani !" m'exclamai-je, puis je soupirai en signe de défaite. Vu comment les choses se présentaient… ça n'allait pas être une bonne journée.

Elle était en effet dans la cambuse, et bordel, elle était bien en larmes. Le gars connaissait sa femme plutôt bien.

Elle était assise sur une des chaises, vers le fond de la pièce, avec sa tête enfouie dans ses bras croisés, et à la manière dont ses épaules tremblaient, je pouvais dire qu'elle était en train de chialer comme un môme.

Putain. La vision d'une femme comme Victoria Grace Brannigan, stable, compétente, capable-de-boire-à-la-sortie-du-tonneau, solide comme une roc, mais en train de verser toutes les larmes de son corps, était… effrayante. Je pris place sur le bord de la table, juste à côté d'elle.

"Uhmmm…" commençai-je finalement, "je suis pas trop sûr de savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal… mais je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé."

Elle leva son visage et frotta ses yeux, assez inefficacement d'ailleurs, puis me foudroya du regard. "Tu es insupportablement prévenant et si foutument adorable, que ça me donne envie de te tuer," grogna t-elle en me foutant une claque retentissante sur le genoux. "Bordel, tu es le meilleur copain dont on pourrait rêver, et je sais vraiment pas ce qu'on deviendrait sans toi." Elle me frappa encore, puis se jeta sur mes genoux, où elle recommença à pleurer comme si elle avait le cœur brisé.

Il me fallut quelques confuses secondes avant que mon cerveau ne recommence à fonctionner, et que je n'enroule mes bras autour d'elle pour la tenir.

"Je suis vraiment désolé…" la consolai-je. "Je ferai de mon mieux pour être un vrai connard à partir de maintenant. C'est promis."

Elle pouffa de rire contre ma cuisse. "Oh, va falloir que tu sois un enfoiré de première pour compenser tous ces trucs sympas."

"Je vais être un monstre," jurai-je, "un bâtard absolu."

Elle releva la tête et me regarda, clignant des yeux pour faire disparaître les larmes, et son sourire s'effaça. "Merci, Duo Maxwell," chuchota t-elle.

"Oh mais de rien." Je lui souris, mais vis une ombre passer dans son regard.

"Duo…" elle fronça les sourcils, "j'aurais pas dû te pousser pour que tu acceptes l'expo. Je n'avais pas réalisé…"

"Commence pas avec moi," l'interrompis-je en utilisant le dos de mes doigts pour essuyer ses dernières larmes. "Je vais bien."

L'un de ses sourcils s'arqua. "Et c'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle il a fallu que tu fasses une sieste hier, en plein demi-cycle ?"

Je me contentai de sourire et de hausser les épaules. "Et alors, je ferai une autre sieste demain après la compétition."

"Je veux pas que tu te rendes malade à cause de ça." Elle me foudroya du regard, puis reposa sa tête sur ma jambe. "Tu es plus important pour nous que ce putain de fric du Prix."

"Toria, ma douce," je soupirai, "qu'est ce qui pourrait arriver au pire ? Que j'ai un malaise, qu'on foire l'enchaînement, et qu'on perde ? Et alors ? Au moins on aura essayé."

Elle ne réagit pas, alors je saisis l'opportunité de changer de sujet. "Et sinon, comment, exactement avez-vous 'découvert' le secret de Relena ?"

Elle bougea et enroula un de ses bras autour de mes genoux, laissant sa tête reposer dessus. "Hayden et moi, on a parlé la nuit dernière. On a réalisé tout ce que tu avais sur les épaules, et on a pensé qu'on devait te forcer à laisser quelqu'un t'aider.

Je la foudroyai du regard, mais elle ne le vit pas.

"On a décidé que je pouvais prendre la responsabilité d'occuper tes… invitées, pendant que tu t'entraînerais avec Hayden." Elle soupira, ses doigts tirant inconsciemment sur la couture de mon jeans. "On s'est dit qu'on ferait aussi bien de révéler à Relena qu'on savait qui elle était."

Je reniflai. "Et la révélation s'est passé comment ?"

Elle se marra. "Elle est devenue plus rouge que ce que j'avais jamais vu… hormis cette teinte magnifique que tu arborais hier quand Heero a dit qu'il passait l'examen pour devenir ton amant." Je sentis mon visage s'enflammer complètement malgré moi, et elle me jeta un coup d'œil furtif. "Ouaip… cette couleur là."

Je lui donnai une claque légère à l'arrière du crâne. "Reviens à ton histoire, spacer-girl," grondai-je.

"J'ai dû lui expliquer qu'elle avait l'un des visages les plus reconnaissables de tout le système solaire." Elle secoua la tête, pas franchement évident à faire puisqu'elle l'avait toujours sur mes genoux. "Je jure devant dieu… pour une fille aussi intelligente, cette gamine peut être tellement naïve."

Je réprimai un ricanement, et finit par soupirer. "Je crois bien que c'est un peu ça qui nous a foutu dans cette situation en premier lieu."

Toria rit encore. "Je pense que Chezarina était vraiment contente que tout devienne clair… J'crois qu'elle se donnait des ulcères, à essayer de garder tous ces secrets !"

Ça me fit rire. "J'avais noté qu'elle était vraiment calme."

Un étrange silence passa. "P'tit pote ?" me dit-elle doucement.

"Ouais ?" fit-je pour l'encourager, me demandant pour quelle raison elle était redevenue toute sérieuse.

"Heero…" continua t-elle, ses doigts jouant toujours avec le bord de la couture de mon jeans. "Il est… bien pour toi ? Tu es heureux ?"

Je lui souris. "Il est… très bien pour moi."

"Je me sens coupable parfois", me confessa t-elle à voix basse, "comme si je t'avais volé Hayden."

Je grognai. "Je croyais qu'on avait établi qu'il n'était pas du tout mon type ?"

Elle releva la tête juste assez longtemps pour froncer les sourcils. "Pas comme ça, crétin. Mais je ne suis pas stupide… vous deux, vous auriez probablement fini par monter un bizness ensemble… tu n'aurais pas été tout seul tout ce temps."

Je pouffai et frottai l'articulation d'un de mes doigts contre le sommet de sa tête. "Tu as une boule de cristal, maintenant ?"

Elle s'assit finalement, abandonnant mes genoux. "Je m'inquiète pour toi… des boulots que tu prends. Et tout seul en plus. Les choses ne se seraient pas passées comme ça si tu avais eu un partenaire."

"Eh bien maintenant, j'en ai un," lui souris-je. "Et celui là vient avec des bénéfices que n'aurait pas eu le précédent."

Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et rit avec délice. Heureusement, le son clair d'un carillon nous informa qu'on pouvait finalement quitter le vaisseau, et permit de mettre fin à notre conversation.

"Tu vas mieux maintenant, spacer-girl ?" lui demandai-je chaleureusement, et elle acquiesça. "Bon, alors sortons d'ici."

"Après toi, Capitaine."

Je sautai de la table. "Tu as mis de la morve sur mon pantalon."

"Non, j'ai pas mis de morve sur ton pantalon."

"Oh, alors comment expliques tu l'état de mes fringues ?"

"Peut être que Heero pourrait expliquer l'état de tes fringues."

"Toria !"

Elle n'en rigola que d'avantage.

* * *

Yeah !! Et avec un peu de chance, la prochaine update sera en décembre (et pas à Pâques !!)

Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard énoooorme !! Tout est complètement de la faute de mes patrons (j'ai des horaires impossibles et un boulot monstre), mais aussi à cause d'un jeu internet qui s'appelle Travian, et auquel j'ai commencé à jouer en juin.

Je vous invite d'ailleurs toutes et tous à aller vous inscrire sur le serveur 9, dans le secteur Nord-Est (c'est là que je joue) :

www.travian.fr/?ucfr92234


	17. Obligations part 7

The Ion Arc

Gundam Wings n'appartient ni à Sunhawk, qui a néanmoins écrit cette fabuleuse histoire, ni à moi, qui ne suis que l'humble traductrice. Hélas…

_Avertissements : POV Duo, yaoi, angst, langage cru_

Honte sur moi, honte sur moi… tant de temps a passé, et pourtant certain(e)s d'entre vous ont encore la patience de m'envoyer de reviews… Bon d'accord, les trois quarts veulent m'assassiner… mais c'est quand même des reviews !

La seule raison pour laquelle arrive ce nouveau bout de chapitre traduit, c'est parce que j'ai eu (enfin) 2 semaines de vacances… Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que j'arrive à prendre un peu de temps le week-end ou le soir pour continuer. Ne désespérez pas ! Je vais faire de mon mieux !

* * *

**Titre : Obligations (Ion Arc 5) part 7**

Pendant qu'on était occupé ailleurs, Heero s'était arrangé pour que mon poignet soit examiné par l'équipe médicale de la station, suggérant que ma blessure était survenue pendant que je portais secours aux Brannigans, afin d'éviter le désagrément d'avoir à prendre rendez vous avec un médecin privé. Hayden avait quand à lui passé la dernière demi heure en ligne, à remplir de la paperasse électronique sur l'accident, et envoyant des messages à leur famille respective pour les prévenir que tout s'était bien terminé pour eux et qu'ils étaient vivants. Les infos sur les accidents de navettes se répandaient toujours très vite parmi ceux appartenant à ce petit cercle.

Quant à moi, ma première action fut d'aller au guichet d'entrée pour récupérer les paquets que j'avais commandés, et de les ramener pour que Hayden et Toria puissent s'habiller.

C'était très étrange. Soudain, mon vaisseau semblait être rempli à raz bord de gens courrant dans tous les sens en braillant à tue tête. Hayden voulait savoir si j'avais toujours les foutus costumes, et si je me rappelais si les boucles avaient été entièrement sorties ou pas. Toria avait besoin de m'emprunter des vêtements, Dieu sait pourquoi, j'avais pourtant commandé tout ce à quoi j'avais pu penser. Chezarina voulait connaître l'avis de Toria sur le genre de chaussures qu'elle devrait porter. Relena voulait être sûre que le vaisseau serait sécurisé pendant que nous étions tous dehors. Il me sembla que je devrais aussi faire des choses, mais tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de rester debout, au milieu de cette tornade humaine, et d'avoir l'air confus.

Lorsque tout le monde sembla prêt à débarquer, Heero m'entraîna dans le poste de pilotage, et avant même de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, je me retrouvais dans ses bras.

'Je veux que tu fasses appel à moi aujourd'hui, si tu as besoin de moi,' me dit-il fermement.

'Tu es à ma disposition ?' taquinai-je.

'Absolument,' confirma t-il avec un petit sourire.

'Alors embrasse moi.' Je souris, et il le fit, longuement et profondément. Jusqu'à ce que mes genoux soient faibles.

'Arrête maintenant…' gémis-je, 'ou bien je vais devoir encore aller changer ce foutu pantalon.'

Il me sourit, avec un soupçon de satisfaction au fond des yeux?

On se rassembla dans le couloir, près de l'accès principal ; je n'avais certainement pas envie de faire sortir ma petite troupe par la porte de la soute, avec cette putain de peinture nous surplombant. On aurait bien le temps de revenir là-dessus plus tard.

Toria nous rejoignit, joliment apprêtée dans un jean vert sombre et un tee-shirt vert pâle que j'avais choisi spécialement pour elle, et ça me fit sourire : vert est vraiment sa couleur. Je fus aussi content de voir Hayden arriver dans le bel ensemble vert et noir, que je lui avais acheté. J'avais eu dans l'idée de les assortir, et ensemble ils étaient vraiment chics. Chezarina apparut dans un costume pratique, avec pantalon et chaussures confortables pour la marche. Relena par contre, me fit presque avoir un arrêt cardiaque ; je compris pourquoi Toria avait eu besoin de m'emprunter des fringues. Si elle n'avait pas été à bord de mon vaisseau, et donc facilement identifiable par un processus d'élimination, je ne l'aurais pas reconnue. Elle portait une de mes paires de jeans, et l'un de mes tee-shirts avec sur le devant le logo d'un dessin animé dont j'étais plutôt fan, 'Les Castors de l'enfer'. Elle portait aussi l'une de mes chemises en jean, déboutonnée, par-dessus, heureusement d'ailleurs car le… dessin le plus suggestif était au dos du tee-shirt. Ses cheveux étaient nattés à la manière simple et pratique des spacers, et ce qu'ils avaient fait avec son maquillage laissa Heero bouche bée. Apparemment, ils avaient réunis toutes leurs petites cervelles ensemble et avaient décidé que Relena se baladerait dehors sous l'apparence de 'Lena'.

Heero regarda Relena, puis regarda Toria, et enfin me regarda moi, et ses yeux exprimaient bien à quel point il pensait que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Je me retournai vers Toria, et de ma voix la plus menaçante j'énumérai, 'elle ne revient pas tatouée ou piercée. Elle ne revient pas saoule. Et elle a sacrément intérêt à revenir avec sa… vertu intacte.'

Toria renifla diaboliquement. 'Et ben… merde alors 'tit pote… tu viens juste de foutre à l'eau la moitié de nos plans.'

Je lui lançai un regard furieux. 'Souvient toi juste… j'ai ton mari en ma possession.'

Son sourire s'élargit. 'Ohhh… un otage, hein ?' Son regard se déporta vers Hayden. 'Mon mari… Se marrer… mon mari… se marrer. Je sais pas trop, trésor,' lui dit-elle, 'le choix est dur.'

'Merci, Ô lumière de ma vie' répondit-il en me lançant son regard de chien battu, secouant sa tête lentement.

Je me retournai vers Heero. 'Tu as ton portable ?' J'eus droit en réponse à un hochement de tête sec. 'Donne ton numéro à Chezarina.'

C'était le mieux que je puisse faire, à moins d'annuler toute cette sortie. Je suis pas sûr qui, de Heero ou de moi, jeta le plus de coups d'œil inquiets vers Relena, alors que nous sortions du vaisseau et traversions le quai d'amarrage glacial. Oh, quelle merveilleuse journée s'annonçait.

On se sépara après être passé au travers du barrage d'entrée ; les filles allèrent d'un côté, et nous du nôtre.

'Est-ce que tu es sûr que ça ira ?' gronda Heero dès qu'ils furent hors de portée de voix.

'Moi ?' me plains-je. 'J'ai pensé que c'était une mauvaise idée à la minute même où j'ai vu Relena porter mon tee-shirt des 'Castors de l'enfer'.

'Honnêtement, tu ne penses pas qu'elles vont aller… faire la tournée des bars, non ?' Il avait l'air réellement nerveux.

'Au point où nous en sommes,' soupirai-je, 'je ne peux plus être sûr de rien dans ce voyage cauchemardesque vers l'enfer.'

Ses pas devinrent hésitants, et il me dévisagea de ses yeux perçants. Je pus voir des instincts vieux comme le monde remonter à la surface ; protéger la fille. Protéger la Princesse. Protéger la Reine. Protéger la paix. Il me fallut étouffer cet étrange… tortillement qui me déchira les entrailles.

Puis je réflechis à la petite sortie qu'on était en train de faire pour aller à l'antenne médicale, et je réalisai combien ce serait commode si Heero n'était pas là pour entendre ce que le docteur avait à dire. Je fus interrompu avant d'avoir pu mettre en acte cette pensée.

'Ecoutez les gars' gronda soudainement Hayden, ce qui nous fit nous arrêter pour l'écouter, 'Dites pas à Toria que j'ai vendu la mèche… mais elle a juste prévu de les emmener au musée d'histoire de L2, et puis ensuite de les emmener déjeuner.'

Ça me fit sourire. 'Tu rigoles ?'

Il secoua la tête et me rendit mon sourire. 'Elle est très consciente de la responsabilité qu'elle a prise… Elle a à peine dormi la nuit dernière.'

On reprit notre marche vers le bâtiment médical, et je jetai un coup d'œil furtif à Heero. Il avait l'air bien plus rassuré.

On me fit passer une radio et un examen. Heero fut félicité pour son bandage improvisé. Puis on m'équipa d'une attelle en plastic et métal, repositionnable avec velcro ; j'avais bel et bien une fracture du poignet. Mais au moins ils ne me remirent pas le bras en écharpe.

Heero ne vint pas dans la salle d'examen avec moi. Je n'en croyais pas ma chance. En y pensant bien, je me sentais un peu mal, parce qu'il me faisait apparemment confiance pour lui dire la vérité. Mais bon, en même temps, je ne lui mentis pas vraiment ; le docteur ne m'interdit pas de faire la compétition… bien sûr, c'est parce que je ne lui demandai pas en premier lieu… ça ne compte pas vraiment comme un mensonge, n'est ce pas ?

Je revins dans la salle d'attente avec un sourire immense collé au visage, et trouvai Heero assis, l'air particulièrement irrité, et Hayden… très mal à l'aise. Je me demandai ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire pour s'occuper pendant la demi heure où j'avais été absent.

'Allez les gars !' lançai-je joyeusement. 'Faut qu'on aille s'entraîner là !' suggérant par là que j'avais eu le feu vert pour la compétition.

Je parvins à les faire sortir avant que qui que ce soit ait l'idée d'aller parler au docteur. On s'arrêta dans le couloir une minute ; c'est là qu'on avait prévu de se séparer.

'Tu vas devoir déposer la demande de ravitaillement en carburant aussitôt que possible', je prévins Heero, 'L2 est connu pour mettre une éternité ; leur planification est pourrie. Et notre plan de vol doit être rechargé. Annule le précédent avant de déposer la nouvelle demande, sinon ils foireront tout. Si tu…'

'Duo', m'interrompit –il, 'j'y arriverai.' Il semblait fâché, mais je n'étais pas trop sûr pourquoi. Je croisai son regard, et tentai de lui demander sans pour autant lui demander. Tout ce que j'obtins, c'est un soupir lourd. 'Faut que vous y alliez', fut sa seule réponse.

Il fit demi tour et s'enfonça dans les entrailles de la station. Je le suivis des yeux une minute avant de me tourner pour suivre Hayden vers les parties plus densément peuplées de la station. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes de marche, Hayden sembla se relaxer un peu.

'Comment diable as-tu fais pour te retrouver avec un gars comme… lui ?' demanda t-il soudainement.

Je lui souris. 'Uhmmm… coup de bol, j'imagine ?'

Il grogna. 'Ce gars est… flippant, Duo'

Les couloirs s'élargissaient peu à peu, et on commençait à croiser un peu plus de trafic piéton.

'De quoi vous avez parlé, tous les deux, pendant que le doc m'examinait ?' je demandai, avec la certitude soudaine que c'est de là que venait cette remarque.

Il baissa ses yeux vers moi alors qu'on approchait de la section commerciale, où on allait devoir trouver un taxi pour rejoindre notre prochaine destination.

'Il m'a menacé de représailles physiques si je te laissais te faire du mal', me déclara t-il froidement, comme s'il venait juste de commenter la météo.

'Quoi ?' m'écriai-je, pas trop sûr si je devais être furieux ou… incroyablement satisfait.

'T'as pas demandé au toubib, pour le tournoi… pas vrai ?' continua t-il, et ça me fit rougir. Hayden rigola. 'Ton… partenaire, te connaît trop bien. Il m'a dit que tu ne le ferais pas'.

'Alors pourquoi il est pas allé lui demander lui-même ?' bafouillai-je.

'Il m'a dit qu'il savait que t'allait faire cette compét', peu importe ce qu'il dirait, et qu'il te connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas essayer de t'en empêcher.' Il rigola encore gentiment. 'Je crois qu'il t'a laissé une échappatoire, pour que vous ayez pas à vous bastonner à ce sujet.'

Je soupirai et regardai à terre pendant quelques mètres. J'aurais du me douter qu'il y avait une raison, si Heero n'était pas venu voir le Toubib avec moi. Il ne me fait jamais confiance pour éviter de repousser mes limites trop loin. D'un côté, j'étais plutôt content qu'il ait fait machine arrière et qu'il accepte de me laisser essayer ça sans interférer. D'un autre côté, je me sentait coupable comme pas possible, qu'il soit tellement angoissé pour moi qu'il ait menacé Hayden.

'Hey... Brannigan à Maxwell... Est ce que vous me recevez ?' Je levai les yeux et croisai le regard hilare de Hayden. Il avait du m'appeler plus d'une fois. Je lui fis un petit sourire timide.

'Maxwell au rapport', répondis je à sa vieille plaisanterie, mais je vis son sourire s'effacer devant moi.

'Duo... t'es sûr que t'es prêt pour ça ?' demanda t-il, brusquement plus sérieux que je ne l'avais jamais vu. 'Heero a l'air... sacrément inquiet.'

Je haussais les épaules, mal à l'aise. 'J'saurai pas tant qu'on aura pas essayé.'

Sa main sur mon épaule nous arrêta net, et je levai les yeux vers lui, étonné. 'Ta santé, à quel point elle est mauvaise ?'

Son examen minutieux me fit me tortiller. 'Ecoute... c'est pas aussi mauvais qu'avant... Je m'améliore.'

Il ne voulait cependant pas qu'on reprenne notre marche. 'Et à quel point c'était mauvais avant ?' Je ne répondis pas immédiatement, et il me fusilla du regard. 'On va l'faire ensemble, ce truc... J'ai besoin de savoir quel était ton état.'

Je résistai à l'envie irrépressible de me dégager de sa main. 'Putain,' grognai-je, 'j'ai passé un mois à l'hôpital, et un autre mois dans une foutue chaise roulante. J'ai juste... je me fatigue facilement, ok ?'

Il cligna des yeux, mais son froncement de sourcil s'atténua un peu. 'T'as bien enjolivé l'histoire, quand tu nous l'as raconté, pas vrai ?'

Ça me fit grogner, mais il enleva enfin sa main et nous pûmes reprendre notre progression. 'Personne a envie d'entendre les détails gores', murmurai-je.

'Eh ben...' Un sourire revint sur son visage, 'puisque ma vie dépend du fait qu'il ne t'arrive rien, je préférerai avoir des infos en avance.'

Ça m'obligea à le regarder directement. 'Il n'a pas réellement menacé de te faire du mal, hein ?'

Son sourire se fit pensif. 'Non, il n'a rien dit de tel... mais il a cette manière de te regarder, qui fait se rétracter tes couilles.

Ça me fit rire. On chopa un taxi peu de temps après ça, et on se retrouva enfin là où cette foutue journée devait nous amener. On eut la chance de trouver une petite arène miteuse qui avait encore du temps de libre, et je louai l'espace pour les trois heures à venir.

Je passai l'heure suivante à un bout du dôme, à essayer de jauger ce que mon corps était capable d'endurer, tandis que Hayden répétait sa part de notre enchaînement à l'autre bout. Je fus horrifié de constater à quelle vitesse l'épuisement me gagnait, et je dus faire une pause après seulement une demi heure. Hayden me vit quitter le champ de gravité nulle et me rejoignis avec un air inquiet plaqué sur le visage.

'Duo ?' m'appela t-il dès qu'il fut assez prêt, 'est ce que ça va ?'

Je lui souris et lui fit signe que ce n'était rien. 'J'ai appris à respecter mes limites… et à ne pas les dépasser. J'vais bien. Je dois juste faire des pauses.'

Il s'assit avec moi pendant que je prenais mes 5 minutes, puis je décidai qu'il valait mieux qu'on essaye de faire notre enchaînement ensemble tant que j'en étais encore capable.

Ce fut comme si on s'était jamais arrêté. Il faut que j'avoue… j'ai beau avoir aimé Toria, vraiment j'adore cette femme… mais je m'étais senti bizarrement abandonné quand ils se sont mariés. J'avais réellement pris du plaisir à concourir pour l'expo, et on était sacrément bon lui et moi. Ç'aurait jamais été la même chose de tenter le concours seul. Bien évidemment, il y a des épreuves pour les athlètes en solo, mais ç'aurait pas été… putain, ç'aurait tout simplement pas été marrant. Et je dois avouer que ça m'avait manqué.

On fit l'enchaînement une fois en entier, morts de rire du début à la fin, à nous taquiner mutuellement sur nos maladresses, et à faire des blagues sur nos stupides costumes. Je m'amusais tellement que je faillis pousser trop loin physiquement, et je finis par devoir m'allonger sur un banc pendant un bon quart d'heure. Hayden rodait autour de moi, examinant mes mains qui tremblaient, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui a avalé un truc amer.

'J'ai décidé, on laisse tomber', baragouina t-il à un certain moment.

'Impossible,' répondis je en souriant, 'on est déjà inscrit.'

'Quoi ?' Il me fusilla du regard. 'Quand… ?'

'Ah, la technologie moderne,' me moquai-je. 'Tu peux faire ça en ligne maintenant.'

'On va s'retirer alors' gronda t-il.

'On a dépassé l'heure limite,' l'informai-je. 'Ça nous ferait perdre nos frais d'inscription.'

Il ne put que s'asseoir et me regarder en fronçant des sourcils. Je finis par tirer de ma poche un peu de monnaie. 'Tiens… si tu veux te rendre utile, va me chercher un soda à la machine.'

Il prit l'argent et partit à grandes enjambées pour me ramener ma boisson. Je parvins à me rasseoir avant son retour, et l'engageai immédiatement dans une discussion technique sur notre enchaînement. L'inquiétude dans ses yeux diminua au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait de l'intérêt à notre sujet de discussion, et le temps pour moi d'avoir bu la moitié de ma canette de soda, nous étions prêts à faire une autre tentative.

La prise de conscience que notre temps d'entraînement était limité par ma capacité de résistance, nous donna un bon coup de pied au cul et nous força à nous appliquer et à devenir sérieux. On refit l'enchaînement entier encore une fois sans toutes nos conneries, et ce fut bien mieux. Bon, sauf le moment où je faillis m'évanouir. Je réussis à cacher ça aux yeux de Hayden ; je lui laissai croire que j'avais juste mal calculé un saut et que je m'étais retrouvé à planer au beau milieu de l'arène. En suspension et à la dérive, ça me permit de retrouver mon souffle et ma vision, pendant qu'il rebondissait jusqu'à mon côté du dôme pour me remettre en mouvement. Je lui demandai une pause, et partis finir la moitié restante de ma canette.

'Ça roule ?' demanda t-il quand on fut installé sur le banc, et je lui éclatai de rire au nez.

'Tu commences à ressembler à Heero !'

'Je commence à comprendre Heero,' assena t-il, avec un ton de mise en garde. Je fis en sorte de garder mes mains en mouvement pour qu'il ne les voit pas trembler.

'J'vais bien,' lui dis-je fermement.

'Mon cul,' gronda t-il, ce qui me fit rire à nouveau.

On resta assis un moment, à contempler l'arène vide devant nous, et je finis par déclarer, 'Je crois qu'on devrait mettre au point un plan B.'

Il me jaugea du coin de l'œil. 'De retour en tant de guerre, hein ? Il faut prévoir un plan de secours pour une compétition de danse ?'

J'exhalai. 'Ouais, c'est vrai que ça a l'air stupide quand tu le présentes comme ça.'

Il attendit que je m'explique, et je soupirai, sachant qu'il n'allait pas aimer ça. 'Au cas où j'arriverais pas à finir ce foutu truc.'

Il me dévisagea sévèrement, et je l'interrompis d'une main levée. 'Tu sais bien que ce sera plus… fatiguant demain, avec tout l'équipement et les accessoires. Si j'y arrive pas… je préférerai qu'on arrive à maquiller ça, plutôt que de m'humilier devant toute cette putain de colonie, ok ?'

Ça le fit sourire, et il accepta. On passa la dernière heure à travailler à notre plan B. Quand on eut terminé, je fut vraiment content qu'on ait pas à retourner au vaisseau à pied ; je suis à peu près certain que j'aurais pas réussi. Je crus même que j'allais pas réussir la courte marche entre l'endroit où le taxi nous déposa et le débarcadère. Il me fallut ravaler un peu de ma fierté pour demander à Hayden de me laisser faire un arrêt, alors qu'on était en vue des quais. Mais je risquais fort de foutre la trouille à Heero si je montais à bord du vaisseau dans l'état où j'étais à ce moment. Il serait bien capable de m'anesthésier sur place et de me ramener sur Terre par la peau du cul.

'Faut que j'te demande un petite faveur,' dis-je à Haydan pendant qu'on était assis sur le banc en métal, et que j'essayais de reprendre le contrôle de mes tremblements.

Il me lança un regard amusé, et un sourire sardonique. 'Je te dois ma vie et les fringues que j'ai sur mon foutu dos… J'pense que je peux te faire une petite faveur.'

Ça me fit rougir et je baissai la tête. 'Est ce que tu pourrais juste… ne rien dire à Toria sur les problèmes que j'ai eu aujourd'hui ?' Je soupirai, étudiai mes mains, et me rendis compte que j'avais oublié de remettre mes gants. 'Je crois pas que je vais pouvoir supporter d'avoir les deux qui… me couvent.'

Il éclata de rire brutalement. 'Les deux ? Oui, ce serait une punition plutôt cruelle et originale, pas vrai ?'

Quand je pus tenir mes mains devant moi et qu'elles paraissent stables, on reprit notre route.

'Vraiment Duo, j'ai l'impression d'être un salaud,' ronchonna t-il en chemin.

'Je sais,' rigolai-je face à son visage renfrogné. 'Mais bordel, Hayden, faudrait peut être remettre les choses en perspective ; on va pas faire un boulot de récup dans l'espace. On part pas pour une mission où notre vie sera en danger. Qu'est ce qui pourrait arriver au pire ?'

'Tu pourrais te rendre malade avec cette compétition,' déclama t-il, 'auquel cas Heero pourrait me castrer, et faire bouffer mes couilles à ma femme vu que c'était son idée pour commencer.'

J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir étouffé, tellement je riais tout le long de notre montée de la rampe.

Les filles étaient toujours dehors, et on trouva Heero seul à bord. Je savais qu'il avait eu largement de quoi s'occuper, mais il donnait quand même l'impression d'avoir passé toute son après midi à mastiquer un truc désagréable.

Il nous accueillit avec un prudent 'Comment ça a été ?'

'Pas trop mal,' m'exclamai-je, 'pour un couple de vieux ferrailleurs tout rouillés !'

Hayden grogna et fila vers la cambuse, marmonnant quelque chose sur un coup à boire. Je pense surtout qu'il nous laissait un peu d'intimité.

'Comment a été ta journée ?' demandai-je avec légèreté, espérant que les choses ne s'envenimeraient pas.

J'eus droit à un petit sourire en coin. 'En fait, la vie était plus facile quand on était encore en guerre,' dit t-il en riant à demi. 'Comment tu fais pour t'en sortir avec toute cette paperasse ?'

'C'est une forme d'art,' me moquai-je. 'Alors, tu apprécies un peu plus mes compétences maintenant ?'

Il tendit le bras et attrapa mon poignet sain soudainement, me tirant en avant avec un sourire mystérieux. 'Oh... j'apprécie déjà tes compétences. Toutes tes compétences.'

J'aurais bien ri, mais ma bouche se retrouva soudainement occupée à tout autre chose.

Quand il s'écarta, l'inquiétude était revenue dans ses yeux. 'Tu trembles', m'accusa t-il, ce qui faillit me faire ouvrir la bouche pour redémarrer notre éternelle dispute. Mais il ne m'en laissa pas la chance. 'Et tu pues. Douche... puis une sieste. Je te réveillerai pour le dîner.'

Je fus tenté de le fusiller du regard. D'argumenter. Mais vous savez, quand on y réfléchit bien, son programme avait l'air bien agréable. Alors au lieu de gueuler, j'ai juste souri, et hoché la tête, et j'y suis allé. Vous voyez ? Je sais quand accepter les choses, parfois...

Ceci étant dit, je pris la liberté d'utiliser ma propre cabine et ma cabine de douche. Hayden n'avait pas transpiré tant que ça, le bâtard ; s'il voulait une douche, il pouvait bien attendre après le dîner.

Une fois propre, je m'écroulai sur mon lit, et je ne me souviens même pas avoir fermé les yeux. Même la douleur lancinante dans mon poignet ne me dérangea pas plus que ça, étant donné le peu de sommeil que j'avais réussi à prendre la nuit dernière. Les deux heures qui suivirent, je fus aux abonnés absent, et quand Heero vint me réveiller pour me dire qu'il était temps de manger, ce fut une bataille majeure pour m'auto-convaincre que j'avais besoin de lever mon cul.

Je l'envoyai me chercher mon gant avant d'accepter d'aller dîner, et j'utilisai ses quelques minutes d'absence pour m'asperger le visage d'eau froide, et me rincer la bouche. dieu. j'avais l'impression de ne plus passer mon temps qu'à dormir.

Il revint avec mon gant et m'aida à l'enfiler, même si je suis à peu près sûr qu'il devait se mordre la langue pour ne pas protester. Je le remerciai d'un sourire tendre et d'un baiser léger. 'Merci, mon amour,' murmurai-je.

Il se contenta de grogner.

Je fus soulagé d'entendre les voix des femmes en approchant de la cambuse, et je levai les yeux vers Heero avec un sourire coquin. 'Relena n'est pas revenue tatouée, ou... pire ?'

'Pas d'autant que je puisse le voir,' répondit-il sérieusement, et je crois vraiment qu'il ne blaguait pas.

'Hey, mon 'tit pote !' Hurla Toria quand on rentra dans la pièce, 'T'arrives juste à temps... le dîner sera là d'un instant à l'autre !"

'Sera là ?' questionnai-je, un peu perdu.

'Lena, ici présente,' fit-elle en désignant du pouce la direction générale de Sa Majesté, qui d'ailleurs portait toujours mes fringues, 'n'a jamais goûté de pizza ! Est ce tu peux croire ça ? alors on a commandé des pizzas.'

Je fis le tour de la cambuse pour arriver jusqu'au frigo, et attrapai un bulbe de soda. Après réflexion, je le reposai et pris une boisson protéinée. Je levai les yeux pour voir si Heero voulait boire quelque chose, et vis un sourire approbateur sur son visage. Je me retins de justesse de lui faire un doigt d'honneur, et me contentai de lever le sourcil en signe d'interrogation. Il acquiesça, et je lui apportai une boisson protéinée à lui aussi ; si c'est bon pour moi, c'est bon pour lui aussi.

On nous avait gardé deux sièges côte à côte, et je m'écroulai sur le mien, en face de Hayden, en laissant à herro le soin de s'asseoir sur le siège à côté de Relena.

'Alors, Mesdames, est ce que votre petite sortie vous a plu ?' demandai-je avec enthousiasme, espérant court-circuiter toute demande de Heero ou Toria sur notre entraînement de la journée. Mon carnet de croquis était sur la table, alors je m'appuyai le dos au dossier de la chaise, pris le carnet sur mes genoux, et me remit à travailler sur Jefty pendant qu'on parlait.

'Pas mal ; la bière au 'Carrousel Grotesque ' est aussi mauvaise que dans mon souvenir, et puis depuis quand tu dois signer une décharge avant de te faire faire un piercing au nombril sur L2 ?'

J'étais sur le point de tendre la main pour s'assurer que Heero ne se jetait pas sur elle par dessus la table, quand Hayden intervint en tapant la cuisse de sa femme, 'Y'a des trucs qui sont vraiment pas drôle, ma petite fleur.'

'T'es pas drôle', maugréa t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

'On a passé un moment très agréable au musée', interrompit Chezarina avec habileté, en ignorant leur ping pong verbal. 'On ne pense pas forcément aux Colonies comme ayant des histoires séparées. Je suis allée sur L4, et c'est une... culture très différente.'

'J'ai visité plusieurs des colonies avec mon père,' dit Relena doucement, et je fus assez surpris de l'entendre participer à la conversation, 'mais nous allions toujours du port spatial directement à l'ambassade où il était attendu. Elles se ressemblaient un peu toutes... je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'il y avait plus que ça.'

Je restai silencieux, espérant que peut être elle oublierait que j'étais là et qu'elle n'adopterait pas à nouveau son attitude bizarre. Je m'appliquai à ébaucher le tournevis dans la petite main de Jefty, et laissai les autres faire la conversation.

'Les colonies sont toutes très... personnalisées,' commenta Hayden en buvant son soda, 'enfin, si vous prenez le temps d'aller rencontrer les gens.' Il rigola. 'D"expérience, je peux dire que les officiels et les cols blancs des gouvernements ne changent pas vraiment d'une colonie à l'autre.'

Eh bien, plus subtil que ça, tu meurs. Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil acéré, mais il se contenta de sourire à Relena, et leva son verre en une parodie de toast. 'A l'exception des personnes ici présentes... bien sûr.'

Je retins ma respiration, craignant la remarque acerbe qui, j'en étais sûr, allait sortir de la bouche de Relena, mais elle se contenta de rire obscurément. 'Bien sûr,' accepta t-elle gracieusement en levant son propre verre en réponse. Je faillis en tomber à la renverse. Il fallut que je fasse un effort pour que mon crayon se remettre à bouger sur le papier.

'Et beh, t'agissais pas comme une officielle coincée du cul, quand ce blond te faisait un streap-tease,' ronronna Toria.

J'avais compris son petit manège à présent, et ne réagis donc pas, mais je crus bien que Heero allait lui sauter à la gorge cette fois ci : il se raidit sur sa chaise, comme s'il allait bondir.

'Je blague, Heero !' pouffa Toria. 'Mon brave homme, va falloir te sortir ce balai du cul, pas vrai ? Marre toi un peu !'

J'eus l'envie surréelle de hurler à tout le monde de se mettre à couvert !

Relena essayait de combattre un fou rire, et n'y arrivait apparemment pas. 'Victoria !' réprimanda t-elle, d'un ton qu'elle essaya de rendre sévère, mais qui les fit toutes deux rire comme des bossus. Même Chezarina cachait un large sourire derrière sa main, et je reconnus soudainement qu'il s'agissait d'une blague entre elles trois. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Heero, qui restait plus que stoïque. Je retournai mon attention à mes dessins, réussissant à finir le portrait de Jefty, et tournant la page pour commencer celui d'Helen. Oh non, j'avais pas l'intention de m'immiscer au milieu de ce champ de mine... nan, nan. Merci bien madame, mais pas question.

Chezarina fut celle qui se dévoua, peu de temps après ça, pour essayer de faire revenir les deux filles à une conversation raisonnable. 'En réalité, nous sommes allées dans un charmant petit bistrot. Ils avaient des plats très exotiques.'

'Où les as tu emmenées ?' demanda Hayden à Toria, dans l'espoir lui aussi de contenir les dérives de sa femme.

'Nous sommes allées à la 'Chaumière au lierre' le rassura t-elle avec un petit sourire hautain. Pour ma part, je faillis presque faire un trou dans le papier, ma tête se relevant pour la dévisager. Merde, cet endroit était probablement le restaurant le plus cher de ce putain de secteur. Qui diable avait payé leur déjeuner ? Je vis Hayden, de ses yeux écarquillés, poser silencieusement la même question à Toria, et je vis aussi le mouvement presque imperceptible des doigts de Toria, qui indiquaient Relena.

Je ne sus pas si je devais être soulagé, ou scandalisé. Soulagé parce que Toria n'avait pas fait la connerie de payer et de se mettre dans le rouge ; ou scandalisé que l'un de mes invités ait du sortir une telle quantité d'argent pour payer un repas à un autre de mes invités. J'aurais du vérifier que Toria avait du fric avant de les laisser quitter le vaisseau ce matin, mais j'avais déjà la tête tellement remplie, à penser à notre passage à l'unité médicale, puis à l'entraînement, que ça ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Je me promis qu'ils auraient de l'argent dans leurs poches la prochaine fois qu'on quitterait le bord.

Chezarina nous fit une description plus que détaillée de leur repas, et je lui en fus reconnaissant. Ça permit à tout le monde de prendre le temps de se calmer. Relena et Toria étouffaient leurs rires, et à mes côtés, Herro sembla se décongeler.

Je me rendis compte que je m'attardais un peu trop sur le dessin de Helen, et je tentai d'arrêter, mais elle avait toujours été ma favorite. Je sais, un parrain ne devrait pas avoir de favori, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. C'était ma petite fille-démon ; elle avait hérité de mon penchant pour les blagues, et son rire rebondissait sur les murs. Je sentis un regard posé sur moi, et levai les yeux pour voir Heero, qui me regardait dessiner avec un éclat étrange au fond des yeux. Quand on y pense bien, c'est vrai qu'il ne m'avait jamais vraiment vu dessiner avant. Peut être un peu quand c'était nécessaire pour une mission, pendant la guerre, pour faire une carte par exemple. Son examen me rendit nerveux… et étrangement satisfait cependant.

Alors que Chezarina en était Presque à nous réciter le menu de mémoire, la sonnerie nous prévenant d'une arrivée retentit. Toria sourit, se frottant les mains d'avance. 'Le dîner est arrivé !'

Je refermai mon carnet à dessin sur le visage à moitié fini de Helen, et bondit presque sur mes pieds. 'Chouette !' m'exclamai-je. 'Vous autres, vous n'avez qu'à mettre la table, et moi je vais chercher notre pitance !'

Je passai la porte avant que quiconque ait eu la chance de juste cligner des yeux. Putain, que je sois damné si je laissais Relena payer pour les pizzas aussi.

Je sortis par la soute. Il y a une unité de communication près des portes, et c'est de là que je répondis à l'appel. Les pizzas et le livreur attendaient au bureau d'entrée. Les livraisons de nourriture n'étaient pas autorisées dans le périmètre des quais.

Avant d'accepter la livraison, je demandai à vérifier le numéro bancaire utilisé pour commander, et comme je m'y attendais, ç'avait été pré-payé. Il me fallu argumenter un bon moment avec le gars pour changer le numéro de compte pour que ce soit prélevé sur le mien, mais je lui filai un très bon pourboire, et il finit par faire ce que je lui demandais.

Je pris les boites de pizzas et retournai à l'intérieur, faisant juste un pause dans les soutes pour enclencher la fermeture pendant le cycle de nuit.

'Qu'est ce qui a pris autant de temps, 'tit pote ?' m'accueillit Toria à mon retour dans la cambuse. Je me contentai d'un sourire en réponse. Puis les boites de pizzas furent étalées sur la table et ouvertes, et elle oublia sa question.

Je repris mon siège, incapable de supprimer un petit sourire de satisfaction, mais personne ne le remarqua.

Je me servis deux parts de la pizza peperonni et saucisse, et me rassit avec mon bloc sur mes genoux, mangeant et dessinant en alternance. J'étais bien assez heureux de laisser le monde tourner autour de moi, si le monde voulait bien me laisser un peu tranquille.

Il y eut un peu de taquinerie envers Relena, pour la forcer à goûter aux 4 sortes de pizzas que Toria et Hayden avaient sélectionnées. Je laissai ça passer, n'écoutant que d'une oreille, et plongeai dans mes pensées pour essayer de me souvenir à quoi on avait décidé que ressemblerait Helen, tentant de recapturer cet éclatant sourire de petit diable. Elle aurait aimé Fuzzy-Butt, alors j'esquissai son oreille mal peignée serrée dans ses petits doigts, laissant deviner sa forme avec quelques lignes rapides. C'était elle le sujet, après tout, et je me contentai d'insinuer sa présence. Je l'habillai d'un tee-shirt que je me rappelais avoir vu une fois, avec un petit dragon qui tenait un ours en peluche contre sa poitrine. Je crois qu'elle aurait aimé ça.

Je changeai de page pour commencer le portrait du petit Hayden junior, arrêtant juste mon travail pour reposer quelques minutes ma main qui commençait à avoir une crampe. Je devins soudain conscient que la pièce était devenue très silencieuse. Je levai les yeux pour découvrir que presque tous les regards, dans la pièce, étaient tournés vers moi. 'Quoi ?' demandai-je, avec l'impression diffuse d'être une escalope en vitrine chez le boucher.

Il y eut plusieurs rires étouffés, et ça me fit froncer des sourcils. 'Bien que je sois tout à fait ravi d'amuser mes invités de toutes les manières possibles, est ce que je pourrais être mis au courant de la blague ?'

Ce fut Chezarina qui eut pitié de moi, pendant que tous les autres se marraient. 'Victoria vous a posé une question, trois fois de suite, mon cher.'

Mon visage s'embrasa, et je me tournai vers Toria. 'En quoi puis-je t'aider, spacer-girl ?' marmonnai-je.

'Je disais... pour la quatrième fois,' ne put-elle s'empêcher d'insister lourdement, 'est ce que je peux mettre un peu de musique ? C'est vraiment trop calme, ici.'

'Fais comme chez toi,' grognai-je, et avec un sourire ravi, elle bondit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers le panneau de contrôle qui se trouvait au mur de la cambuse. Ses doigts pianotèrent sur les touches pendant quelques secondes, et je pensai à ajouter, 'pas de Tom Smith...'

'Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'amuser, 'tit pote,' lança t-elle par dessus son épaule, tout en farfouillant dans une longue liste de noms sur l'écran.

'Et toi tu sais un peu trop bien t'amuser, spacer-girl,' marmonnai-je en retour. Je pris une autre bouchée de pizza avant de me re-pencher sur mon croquis.

'Ah !' s'exclama Toria, en poussant certains boutons avec un air décidé.

' …make their yellow blood run cold, fight until you die or drop, a force like ours is hard to stop, close your mind to stress and pain, fight 'till you're no longer sane, let not one damn cur pass by, how many of them can we make die?' hurlèrent soudainement les hauts parleurs, accompagné du gémissement des cornemuses et du martèlement sourd des tambours.

'Toria !' beuglai-je. Ses doigts s'envolèrent sur le clavier, et coupèrent les voix féroces au milieu d'un cri de bataille.

Elle se retourna lentement, et son regard, comme tous les autres dans la pièce, se posa sur moi. 'T'écoute des trucs vraiment bizarres, Duo,' fit-elle posément, ce qui m'énerva un peu.

'C'est pourquoi ça se trouvait dans le dossier intitulé musique de bataille. tu peux m'expliquer comment t'as fait pour confondre musique de bataille avec musique pour dîners ?'

'Je cherchais un truc avec un peu de rythme.' Elle me renvoya un regard furieux.

'Essaye le dossier qui s'appelle Helio,' je répondis, sans manquer de remarquer le raidissement suspect de Heero.

'Oh, c'est tellement plus logique !' proclama t-elle en roulant des yeux, mais elle se retourna quand même pour sélectionner autre chose, et se rappela aussi de baisser le son. C'était de la danse music cette fois, légère et sans prétention, et c'était apparemment ce qu'elle cherchait, puisqu'elle revint s'asseoir avec un sourire, notre quasi-engueulade déjà oubliée.

Moi, je retournai à mon bloc à dessin, les sourcils toujours froncés. Il me fallut effacer un ligne sombre qui avait dérapé quand la musique avait explosée. Jesus, s'il y a bien une chanson que je n'avais pas eu besoin d'entendre depuis la fin de cette foutue guerre... Il fallut une minute ou deux pour que les conversations reprennent, et je remarquai encore une fois que c'est Chezarina qui la fit repartir. J'espérai de tout mon coeur que Relena réalisait quelle perle elle avait trouvée avec cette femme. Et j'espérai bien qu'elle recevrait une prime, en plus de son salaire habituel, pour ce petit voyage. Parce que bon dieu, elle le méritait.

Mon portrait en était à la moitié du petit visage poupin de Hayden Junior, quand Heero me poussa doucement du coude pour m'inciter à manger. Je levai les yeux et lui souris timidement, réalisant que j'avais à peine avalé une demi part de pizza. Je m'arrêtai de dessiner juste assez longtemps pour finir ma première part, écoutant les autres parler du Musée d'Histoire quelques minutes, puis je retournai à mon travail. Je ne manquai pas de remarquer le soupir léger qui s'échappa de Heero, et lui adressai en retour un petit sourire tordu.

Je mis à Hay l'un de ces bodies qui se ferme à l'entrejambe avec des boutons pressions, et avec écrit 'le préféré de papa !' sur le devant. Une fois terminé, je fermai mon bloc et le mis de côté, mangeant ma deuxième part de pizza avec un regard appuyé dans la direction de mon partenaire.

Les yeux de Heero étaient remplis de questions, à un point tel que ce n'était même plus drôle. A propos des dessins, ou de la musique, ou peut être juste de l'entraînement de ce matin... je n'étais pas trop sûr.

'...absolument, positivement, tous les politiciens que j'ai jamais rencontrés étaient raides comme des piquets et tirés à quatre épingles, et plus ennuyeux que de la peinture qui sèche !' rigola Toria, puis son regard glissa vers Hayden, et ils intonèrent en choeur, 'à l'exception des personnes présentes ici... bien sûr !'

Je pense que j'avais du rater un épisode, parce que tout le monde autour de la table se mit à rire comme des bossus, sauf Heero et moi, et même Heero arborait un grand sourire.

Je me retins de justesse de jeter un coup d'oeil au bout de la table, pour voir la réaction de Relena. Bien entendu, je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de regarder... parce que je l'entendais rire avec les autres. Je dus reconsidérer mon hypothèse que mes passagers avaient tous été remplacé par des extras terrestres.

'Eh bien... tous les spacers que j'ai rencontrés étaient bruyants et désagréables, et avec des très mauvaises manières.' répondit Relena soudainement d'une voix sèche et guindée, mais qui fut immédiatement contredite par ses pouffements de rire, 'à l'exception des personnes présentes ici... bien sûr.'

Sonné, je tendis la main pour attraper ma boisson protéinée, mon visage parfaitement inexpressif alors que je les écoutais rire. ça me traversa l'esprit, le fait qu'avant Hayden et Toria, j'étais probablement le seul spacer que Relena avait jamais rencontré. Est ce que cette pique avait été dirigée contre moi, ou étais-je juste une innocente victime ? Et pourquoi ce serrement d'estomac ? Comment avais-je pu devenir l'intrus dans cette pièce ? Toria et Relena semblaient être devenues copines pendant leur petite sortie, et j'aurais du en être ravi. J'aurais du être extatique. Je crois que j'étais... jaloux. Bordel... Peut-être que c'était moi qui avait été remplacé par un extra-terrestre ! Je secouai la tête pour chasser ma propre stupidité, et Hayden le remarqua.

'Qu'est ce qui se passe, 'tit pote ?' demanda t-il avec légèreté, son visage toujours marqué par l'hilarité.

Je lui adressai un sourire coincé, me cachant derrière le premier argument qui me vint à l'esprit, 'je pensais juste qu'il fallait que je parte à la recherche de nos... costumes. Si on peut pas rentrer nos grosses fesses dedans, alors on a un problème majeur sur les bras.'

Il grogna et Toria me lança un sourire éclatant. 'Oh, parfait ! Le spectacle peut commencer !'

'Je ne crois pas, non', l'informai-je avec fermeté. 'J'ai dit qu'on allait les chercher, et les essayer. J'ai pas dit qu'on allait défiler avec.'

Elle bouda; Je lui lançai un regard furieux. elle bouda encore plus. Tant qu'elle ne dirait pas s'il te plait, j'étais capable de tenir, et même le "s'il te plait" n'était pas sûr de marcher. Pas avec Relena et Chezarina dans la même pièce.

'Je suis immunisé contre tes bouderies, Victoria Brannigan, alors laisse tomber,' grondai-je. 'En plus, tu nous verras demain, en même temps que tout le reste de ce putain d'univers.'

Nous partageâmes un soupir inconsolable, Hayden et moi. Puis je me levai et traînai des pieds jusqu'à ma cabine, essayant de me souvenir où j'avais vu ces trucs infernaux pour la dernière fois. Dans mon dos, j'entendis Toria dire à Hayden d'une voix sensuelle, 'Tu sais... j'ai toujours trouvé que ce costume te rendait particulièrement sexy...'

'Pas tant que je serai vivant, Toria !' hurlai-je en retour depuis le couloir. 'Le cuir, ça se tâche trop facilement, bordel !

ça me prit de longues minutes de farfouillage, mais je finis par déterrer ces choses dans l'un de mes tiroirs du bas, caché sous les restes de ce vêtement de prêtre que je portais pendant la guerre, et une collection de BD des "Castors de l'enfer". ça me fit sourire ; je croyais m'en être débarrassés, de ceux là.

Je fermai la porte de la cabine à double tour, et sortis mon costume, réprimant du mieux possible le grognement qui voulait sortir de ma gorge. Il y avait eu une sorte de mode, deux ou trois ans plus tôt, à cause d'un film, le remake d'une espèce de monumental classique épique ; avec pour sujet un ancienne époque de la terre. Pendant quelques temps, tout ce qui était Egyptien était à la mode. Fringues... Bijoux... Coupes de cheveux... et tout ça inspirés non pas de la réalité, mais de la représentation de la réalité dans ce film. Et la culture populaire avait fini par contaminer n'importe quoi, y compris les costumes de l'expo. il y avait eu 6 enchaînements différents inspirés par l'Egypte, cette année là.

Le notre n'en faisait pas parti. On n'était pas du genre à suivre la mode. Mais ça avait fait naître une conversation sur le fait qu'il y avait aussi d'autres cultures durant cette même époque. Honnêtement. L'Egypte ne dominait pas le monde entier. Cette conversation nous avait donc inspiré pour la danse qu'on avait crée l'année d'après. Ouaip. Vous l'avez deviné ; c'est la remarque sur le cuir qui vous a mis sur la piste, pas vrai ? Rome. Le grand Empire romain, avec ses empereurs éclatants et sa décadence exotique. Et ses gladiateurs. Putain, arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule.

Je me déshabillai et me glissai avec difficulté dans ce damné costume, obligé de faire ça dans la salle de bain pour que je puisse utiliser le miroir et fermer toutes les boucles et les courroies. Hayden et moi, on avait l'habitude de s'entraider avant, mais compte tenu des circonstances, je décidai qu'il risquait d'être un peu mal à l'aise.

Nos panoplies sont un peu différentes ; la mienne est presque entièrement de cuir et de métal. Des jambières de métal et des protèges bras cloutés, ce qui ressemble fortement à une jupette en cuir, et une large ceinture cloutée. Mon torse est nu, à l'exception de bandes de cuir qui s'entrecroisent. Il y a quelques bijoux sculptés, astucieusement placés, de simples bracelets sur le haut du bras, et autour de mon cou, ce qui ressemble à un torque, mais est en réalité un émetteur/récepteur pour que nous puissions nous parler entre nous si besoin. Je suis habillé de cuir brun foncé et d'argent brillant.

Hayden est un mélange de cuirs brun foncé et couleur miel, avec des clous et des attaches dorés. Son costume ressemble plus à une tunique, et son torse est un peu plus couvert. Ses protèges bras sont plus élaborés que les miens, également . On avait quasiment tout fait nous même, travaillant presque autant sur les panoplies que sur la danse elle même. Etudier l'histoire de cette période et faire les recherches avait été fascinant ; Pendant un moment, lui et moi on avait eu cette espèce d'obsession pour cette période de l'histoire. Jusqu'à la nuit où on était rentré en titubant dans le bar où se trouvait Toria. C'est marrant, quand j'y repense, je crois bien qu'on était en train de se disputer sur un détail de l'histoire romaine, quand on avait passé la porte.

Je fis quelques mouvements dans la pièce, me penchant et tournant, et je fus content de constater que ce stupide truc m'allait encore. Les protèges bras étaient suffisamment raides pour soutenir efficacement mon poignet cassé. J'enlevai tout ça rapidement, me rhabillai, remis l'attelle à mon poignet, et retournai à la cambuse.

'Alors ?' m'accueillit Toria avec un large sourire.

'J'ai réussi à me faufiler dans le mien,' rigolai-je. 'Voyons maintenant comment Hayden s'en sort. Je l'ai laissé sur le lit.'

Il avala de manière dramatique les dernières gorgées de son soda, se leva, et redressa ses épaules comme un homme partant à la potence. 'Si je ne suis pas revenu dans 10 minutes... sauvez vous,' déclara t-il solennellement.

'Toria pouffa de rire. 'Oh... je ne pense pas non.' Et elle bondit après lui. 'Il faut absolument que je vois ça !'

'Si vous êtes pas de retour dans 10 minutes, je saurai ce que vous êtes en train de faire, bordel !' hurlai-je après eux. J'entendis à peine la réponse de Toria à propos d'une porte ayant un verrou.

'Cette femme est impossible,' murmurai-je.

'Elle est drôle,' s'aventura à dire Relena tranquillement. Je jetai un coup d'oeil vers son côté de la table, mais elle grignotait soigneusement un bout de pepperoni qu'elle avait piqué sur l'une des pizzas.

'Dieu... J'espère que tu n'as pas ri à ses blagues, hein ?' m'exclamai-je avec une horreur feinte. 'Il ne faut pas l'encourager !'

'Mais elle raconte pleins d'histoires amusantes,' répondit-elle, un peu plus assurée.

'Faut pas la laisser entendre un truc comme ça,' j'avertis. 'Son comportement actuel est encore... calme pour l'instant.'

Je me retrouvai à picorer mes restes de pizza, pour qu'on ait pas à se regarder. Hayden se plaignait tout le temps que Toria et moi, on avait un sens de l'humour très semblable. C'était vraiment à se demander pourquoi Toria était drôle, mais que moi j'étais agaçant.

'Eh bien... elle était moins calme aujourd'hui quand on était dehors,' expliqua Relena d'une voix bizarre, et je la vis échanger un regard avec Chezarina.

'Elle ne vous a quand même pas emmené pour de vrai au 'Carrousel Grotesque', non ?' laissai-je échapper avant d'avoir pu m'en empêcher. Toria était aussi douée que moi pour cacher la vérité dans un mensonge.

'Non,' me réassura t-elle, 'Honnêtement, on est vraiment allé au Musée et déjeuner. Et on s'est baladé un peu, c'est tout.' Puis elle ne put s'empêcher de demander. 'C'est quoi cet endroit exactement ?'

J'exhalai bruyamment. 'Oh, juste le bar qui a la plus mauvaise réputation de L2. Il tire son nom du carrousel qui tourne autour du bar central.'

Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi rapidement, mais elle prononça seulement 'Oh ?'

Je rougis en pensant à ce truc hideux et pornographique. Et oui, je l'avais déjà vu. 'Demande à Toria... je ne le décrirai pas.' Un clignement d'yeux plus tard, je rajoutais, 'Mais parlez en seulement quand je n'suis pas là.'

Elle rigola et me regarda à nouveau. 'ça doit vraiment être terrible, si ça te fait rougir.' Sa remarque fut dite à voix basse, comme si elle avait peur que je me fâche.

'Ce foutu truc ferait rougir un Mobile doll !' m'exclamai-je, puis j'osais ajouter, 'toi, tu risquerais de passer directement en combustion spontanée !'

ça lui arracha un petit rire nerveux, puis elle leva un sourcil. 'Et c'est... une information de première main ?'

ça me surprit tellement que j'éclatais de rire. Relena eut l'air satisfaite. 'Honnêtement maman' lui répondis-je en souriant, 'j'étais juste rentré pour utiliser les toilettes !'

Elle et Chezarina eurent la grâce de rire à ma blague.

La rigolade s'arrêta là, mais c'était mieux comme ça. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de trop pousser ma chance avec Sa Majesté ; une conversation civile, avec un peu de taquinerie dedans ? J'aurais pas pris le pari que ça pouvait arriver, il y a une semaine ; Et je n'avais pas envie de franchir cette ligne.

Hayden et Toria revinrent, et mon partenaire de danse s'effondra dans son siège en face de moi, avant de cacher son visage dans ses bras repliés. 'Que dieu ait pitié de nous, Duo. Mais à quoi on pensait, putain ?'

Je lui donnai quelques tapes amicales sur la tête, pour le consoler. 'On était jeune.'

'On était stupide,' grogna t-il.

'Oh, mais que diable...' commença Chezarina, puis elle s'interrompit, horrifiée, et rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. 'Oh... je suis désolée !'

Je crus que j'allais tomber à la renverse, de ma chaise. Heero me retint pour me remettre droit sur ma chaise, mais je n'en ris que plus fort.

« Nous l'avons corrompue !' proclama Toria, apparemment très satisfaite d'elle-même.

'Corruption de Chezarina mise à part,' nous interrompit Heero, dont j'aurais pu jurer que c'était les premiers mots depuis plus d'une heure, 'à quoi diable ressemblent ces costumes ?'

'Romains,' répondit simplement Hayden, sans ajouter plus de détail.

'Romains ?' questionna heero, les sourcils froncés.

'Uhmmm… gladiateurs,' précisai-je.

'Excitant super sexy,' choisit de préciser Toria, ce qui me donna une envie furieuse d'imiter Hayden et de cacher ma tête dans mes bras repliés. 'Cuir et clous métalliques ces petites tuniques vraiment courtes avec des boucles et des attaches absolument partout !'

'Je jetai un coup d'œil en biais vers Heero, prêt à me cacher sous la table, et avant qu'il ne parvienne à le cacher, je saisis la plus étrange des expressions passer sur son visage.

Toria semblait vraiment trop s'amuser, et je cherchai un moyen de changer le sujet de cette foutue conversation. Mes yeux tombèrent sur mon carnet à dessin, et je l'attrapai, l'ouvrant aux 4 pages que j'avais juste terminées, et passant le tout à Hayden et Toria.

'Tiens,' fis-je en la fusillant du regard. 'Malgré la manière démoniaque dont tu me traites.'

Leurs yeux tombèrent sur le portrait du dessus, et Toria poussa un cri aigu. 'Mes bébés !' Ils passèrent rapidement sur les 4 dessins, Toria riant avec ravissement, et Hayden souriant d'une façon curieusement paternelle. Oui, nous vivons dans notre petit monde tordu. Faut vous y faire.

Je vis les yeux de Hayden s'illuminer avec amusement quand ils arrivèrent au portrait de Hayden junior, avec son body 'le préféré de papa', et comme je l'avais prévu, Toria jeta un regard outragé dans ma direction. 'Et que vont penser les autres enfants exactement ? Je ne veux pas que l'un de mes bébés pense que leurs parents font du favoritisme !'

Relena et Chezarina se penchèrent en avant, interessées, et les restes de pizzas furent débarassés pour que Toria puisse étaler les portraits, comme n'importe quelle mère fière de ses enfants. Elle nomma chacun d'entre eux solennelement, donnant leur âge, malgré les expressions perdues et hilarantes de la plupart des gens dans la pièce.

'Hey, 'tit pote,' s'exclama soudain Toria, 'depuis quand Brandy porte t-elle une natte ?'

'Elle a décidé que je suis son parrain favori, et qu'elle va commencer à m'imiter en tout.' fis-je en souriant.

Elle me regarda d'un air renfrogné. 'C'est déjà assez mauvais que tu aies tant d'influence sur Helen. Je ne veux pas que mes deux filles soient corrompues par ton pouvoir démoniaque.'

Je haussai des épaules. 'C'est pas moi qui lui ai dit de se coiffer comme ça,' lui répondis-je d'un air suffisant.

'Et bien, je suis sa mère, et je vais lui dire de ne pas le faire.' Elle me sourit narquoisement. 'Enlève la.'

Ça me fit rire. 'Elle va être fachée après toi pendant tout le reste de la semaine,' la prévins-je, mais je repris le bloc à dessin et effaçai rapidement la tresse. J'avais anticipé sa disparition dès le début, et j'avais donc à peine esquissé les ombres. Je lui remis les cheveux dans sa queue de cheval haute habituelle. 'Oh… elle est furieuse. Je ne vais même pas répéter ce qu'elle vient juste de dire.'

'Il vaudrait mieux pour elle que ce ne soit pas un mot à 5 lettres, ou bien elle sait mieux que personne qu'elle va se faire laver la bouche avec du savon !' s'enerva Toria, puis nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux et éclatâmes de rire. Hayden leva les yeux au ciel de cette manière condescendante qu'il avait parfois, mais les choses étaient un peu différentes cette fois ci, puisqu'il avait trouvé à la table un compagnon de souffrance.

'Comment fais tu pour supporter ?' demanda Heero, d'un ton pince sans rire, et hayden grogna.

'C'est pas toujours facile,' répondit-il. Je me souvins alors de ce que j'avais pensé le jour précédent. Dieu… était-ce seulement hier ? que Toria et Heero allaient être les deux à bien s'entendre. Je dus revoir mon opinion, tandis que je regardais Hayden et Heero échanger de longs regards de souffrance.

'Duo,' interrompit soudainement Chezarina, 'vous avez beaucoup de talent ! Vous avez dessiné ça… maintenant, pendant que l'on dînait ?'

Je baissai la tête et me mit à tripoter mon bulbe de boisson à moitié vide. 'J'les ai commencé hier,' murmurai-je, bizarrement embarassé.

'Ils sont tellement détaillés !' s'exclama t-elle, en soulevant le portrait de Helen précautionneusement, par les angles.

Hayden dut s'apercevoir de mon inconfort croissant, car il se leva et s'étira longuement. 'Tu sais qu'on va devoir se lever aux aurores, pas vrai ?

Je ricanai doucement, sautant sur l'occasion pour changer de sujet. 'Il s'fait tard, ouais ?'

Les choses s'arrêtèrent là, nous nous occupâmes rapidement de ranger le bazar fait par le repas, et chacun regagna sa cabine respective. Toria s'arrêta juste pour m'embrasser sur la joue, et me murmurer un 'merci', les yeux remplis de larmes. Avec leurs dessins pressés contre sa poitrine.

Heero et moi, nous restâmes, à essayer de gagner du temps, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit couché, puis nous descendîmes le couloir jusqu'à la cabine arrière. Il passa un bras autour de moi avant de tendre la main pour entrer le mot de passe, 'prêt ?'

Je lui adressai un sourire un peu contrit, et hochai la tête, fermant les yeux pour être sûr que je ne pouvais rien apercevoir lorsque la lumière du corridor se répandit dans la pièce. Je l'entendis taper le code, la porte s'ouvrit en glissant, et il me guida à l'intérieur.

'C'est bon maintenant,' me dit-il, inutilement, alors que la porte se refermait. Je dus malgré tout me forcer à ouvrir une paupière pour m'assurer qu'il faisait bien sombre, avant de pouvoir ouvrir completement les yeux. Je soupirai j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être un espèce de connard névrotique.

Je fis un pas pour rejoindre le lit, mais Heero attrapa mon bras, presque hésitant. Je me tournai vers lui, mais ma vision ne s'était pas encore adaptée à l'obscurité, et je ne vis qu'une ombre imprécise près de moi.

'J'ai… besoin de te tenir dans mes bras une minute,' chuchota t-il, sa voix soudain étranglée par une émotion inconnue, 'si tu es d'accord ?'

Je grondai doucement en tendant les mains vers lui. 'C'est un truc que tu ne dois jamais avoir à demander,' lui dis-je chaudement, et il m'attira dans ses bras.

Son étreinte fut… violente. Parfois, semble t-il, son amour pourrait s'enflammer au point de brûler. Ça me fit frissonner.

'Je t'aime tellement,' murmura t-il, ses bras solides et possessifs autour de moi.

'Tu es ma force,' chuchotai-je en retour, laissant ma tête reposer sur son épaule, me demandant où ma propre force s'était soudain envolée. Me demandant d'où avait surgi cette humeur mélancolique étrange.

'Moi ?' dit-il, la voix douloureuse. 'Tu n'en n'as pas vraiment besoin.'

'Mais juste de savoir que tu es là,' soupirai-je, fatigué. 'Savoir que si je tombe trop durement… tu seras là pour ramasser les morceaux.'

Ses bras se serrèrent convulsivement autour de moi, et je me laissai happer par le confort qu'il m'offrait. Je passai mes bras autour de sa nuque, et me suspendit presque à son cou.

'Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi cette nuit ?' requit-il doucement, et bien que je ne sois pas sûr de ce qu'il demandait exactement, j'acquiesçai. Il me mena jusqu'à notre lit, où il s'arrêta et me déshabilla tendrement, écartant mes mains lorsque je voulus aider. 'Laisse-moi faire, mon amour.'

Je me sentis… bizarre. Il se comportait de manière très intense, très tendre. Je fus surpris quand il m'enfila mon caleçon de nuit, mais je décidai de ne pas faire de commentaire, le laissant m'entraîner là où il voulait aller.

Il m'allongea sur le lit, et me retourna jusqu'à ce que je sois sur le ventre. Il fit très attention à mon bras, et s'assura que j'avais le poignet à plat, et pas tordu d'une manière qui pourrait me faire mal. Je tournai la tête pour le voir reculer et se déshabiller aussi, enfilant à son tour un caleçon pour la nuit. Puis il revint sur le lit, mais au lieu de s'allonger, il s'installa au dessus de moi, à cheval sur mes cuisses. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules, et très vite, je sentis ses doigts masser mes muscles contractés. 'Tu es tellement tendu,' murmura t-il. 'Bien plus que tout à l'heure… qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?'

Je tentai de me relaxer sous la pression constante de ses mains. 'Je suis désolé… cette pièce me met dans tous mes états.'

Il soupira. 'Tu n'as pas bien dormi, la nuit dernière, c'est pour ça ?'

Je hochai la tête dans l'oreiller. 'Etre ici… ça suffit à me faire penser à… des trucs. Même si je peux pas les voir.'

'Je suis désolé,' soupira t-il , déprimé. 'Je pensais que ça aiderait…'

Je ris tout bas, mais sans humour. 'Oh, ça aide… tu n'imagines pas dans quel état je serais si je devais regarder ce qu'il y a aux murs.'

Il resta silencieux un moment, ses mains caressant mon dos et mes épaules. Je gémis doucement, le laissant exercer sa magie sur moi. Il y avait quelque chose en attente, quelque chose qui travaillait sa conscience, mais je savais que je ne devais pas pousser.

'Duo… mon amour ? ' demanda t-il après un long silence. 'Je… Puis-je…' Il piétinait, entre l'envie de me demander quelque chose, et la peur de vocaliser cette demande.

Je souris dans l'obscurité. 'On doit parler sans détour… tu t'souviens ?' le sermonnai-je.

Il soupira et ses mains hésitèrent. 'Puis-je… Je voudrais demander à propos des…' Des peintures. Il voulait des explications sur les peintures murales, mais avait peur de me contrarier.

'Laquelle ?' demandai-je doucement, et en réponse, il tendit le bras et toucha le mur du côté du lit. Je grinçai des dents. La peinture de moi bébé. J'aurais du m'en douter ; cette chose est plutôt… marquante.

'Vas-y,' soufflai-je, 'demande.'

Ses mains recommencèrent leur vas-et-viens. 'Ce n'est pas… réel, n'est ce pas ?' Sa voix était tellement hésitante, si pleine d'une peur authentique, que ça me donna la force de lui répondre, juste pour l'apaiser.

'Non,' le rassurai-je, et je sentis une certaine tension s'évacuer de lui. 'Pas autant que je le sache, en tous cas. Je n'ai absolument aucun souvenir de mes parents. Mes premiers souvenirs remontent à la rue.'

Ses mains, en massant, descendaient dans mon dos, ses pouces s'enfonçant le long de ma colonne vertébrale, et je poussai un gémissement profond quand il atteignit l'endroit où j'étais noué, en bas de mes reins. Il concentra son attention à cet endroit là. 'Alors pourquoi… ?'

'Je ne sais pas,' l'interrompis-je, pour lui épargner de batailler pour trouver les mots. 'C'est simplement un truc qui a fait beaucoup travailler mon imagination, en grandissant. C'est facile pour un gamin des rues de comprendre l'absence d'un père diable… c'est une engeance plutôt rare. Mais les mères… si tu pouvais pas te rappeler ce qui t'avais amené dans la rue, tu pouvais pas t'empêcher de te demander.'

Il se déplaça sur le côté et commença à masser mes jambes en suivant, tirant des sifflements de ma bouche lorsqu'il toucha des muscles douloureux, qui avaient passé toute la soirée à protester contre l'exercice physique intense auquel je les avais soumis cet après midi.

'Je sais pas… Je pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer des trucs. Est ce qu'elle était morte ? Est-ce qu'elle avait péri en me donnant naissance ? Est-ce qu'elle m'aurait abandonné si elle avait été vivante ? J'crois que c'était juste mes plus grandes peurs qui sont ressorties… qu'elle ait pu volontairement et froidement m'abandonner à une mort certaine.' Je m'arrêtai de parler, surpris que tout ça soit sorti de moi. Je n'avais pas eu l'intention d'en dire autant. L'obscurité avait, en quelque sorte, extirpé ces choses de moi. C'était plus facile de parler comme ça… presque comme si je me parlais à moi-même.

Heero se déplaça à nouveau, et me tapota la hanche pour m'encourager à me retourner. Il s'assit sur le côté du lit et, à nouveau, arrangea soigneusement mon poignet blessé avant de se remettre au travail. Il débuta par mes épaules et descendit le long de mon torse, pétrissant et massant, me laissant avec la sensation d'être une marionnette dont on a coupé les fils.

'Tu es tellement doué pour ça,' grognai-je, en partie pour lui faire comprendre que je considérais qu'on avait couvert le sujet et que je préférais qu'on le laisse tomber maintenant.

'Est-ce que tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ?' demanda t-il simplement.

'Si je peux,' répondis-je avec un sourire, bien que je sache qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir.

'Tu dois dormir cette nuit, si tu veux être en forme pour ce… foutu truc, demain. Est-ce que tu me laisseras te donner l'un des somnifères ?' Il voulait vraiment que je le fasse, et si j'y réfléchissais bien, je savais que c'était une bonne idée. Sinon, je n'allais pas être capable de dormir dans cette pièce maudite sans faire de cauchemars. Surtout après avoir parlé de ces… trucs. Mais Dieu, comme je hais les drogues.

Je mastiquai l'information, la ressassant longuement, et il me laissa faire, continuant juste à masser mon corps endolori et fatigué. 'D'accord,' acceptai-je finalement, 'mais juste un je ne peux pas me permettre d'être dans les vapes demain matin.'

Soulagé, il sembla se remettre à respirer. 'Merci,' dit-il solennellement, et ça me fit rire tout bas.

'Ça donne l'impression que je viens d'accepter de te donner un rein, ou un truc comme ça,' le taquinai-je.

'Je m'inquiète tellement pour toi,' murmura t-il, apparemment embarrassé, et je serais prêt à parier qu'il était en train de rougir.

'Je sais,' lui dis-je chaleureusement, 'et je suis absolument désolé que tu te fasses des cheveux blancs à cause de moi.'

Il grogna, ses mains descendant le long de mes cuisses, ses pouces s'enfonçant fermement tout le long du muscle. 'Oh, t'es désolé pour les cheveux blancs, mais pas pour les attaques cardiaques et les ulcères ?'

Il était désolé d'avoir réveillé de mauvais souvenirs, et essayait de se faire pardonner en allégeant mon humeur. Je ris pour lui, et il alla finalement me chercher le somnifère et un verre d'eau. Il rapporta aussi une pilule antalgique, et je l'avalai avec un soupir résigné. Je suppose qu'il avait eu une sale journée, lui aussi, coincé dans ce vaisseau, tout seul, avec rien d'autre à faire que de s'inquiéter et penser.

Enfin, il revint s'installer près de moi, et je me tournai vers lui, posant mon poignet précautionneusement sur sa poitrine. Je le sentis se tendre. 'J'suis désolé… avec l'attelle, ça doit pas être confortable,' m'excusai-je en amorçant un mouvement de repli.

'Non !' dit-il. 'Pas du tout… c'est juste… ne me laisse pas te faire du mal.' Et son bras s'enroula autour de moi, protectif.

'C'est juste pour quelques minutes,' soupirai-je. 'Si ça t'embête pas… Tu pourras me pousser tout à l'heure. Je sais bien que tu dois avoir l'impression d'avoir une brique posée au milieu du…'

'Chhh…' me coupa t-il avec un baiser sur le front. 'C'est bon. Rien que de t'avoir dans mes bras, c'est comme… un rêve devenu réalité… Alors tu pourrais bien avoir un plâtre complet, que je m'en foutrais tout autant.'

'Qu'est ce qui te rend aussi poétique, ce soir ?' fis-je en souriant, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir voir mieux.

'Te regarder,' murmura t-il. Ses doigts vinrent trouver l'ovale de mon visage dans l'obscurité, et il me guida vers lui pour un baiser langoureux.

Quand il reprit sa place, il me laissa m'installer avec ma tête sur son épaule.

'Qu'est ce que tu vas faire demain, pendant qu'on est parti ?' grognai-je pâteusement, réalisant que les somnifères commençaient à faire effet.

Il y eut comme une ambiance étrange et électrique dans l'air, et pendant une minute Heero ne dit rien. 'Tu ne pensais pas sérieusement que j'allais rater ça, pas vrai ?' finit-il par dire, apparemment amusé.

'Tu veux juste te foutr' de nous,' grommelai-je au milieu d'un bâillement, et il rigola.

'Par ailleurs… ces dames ont déjà fait savoir qu'elle avaient l'intention d'être au premier rang.'

'Oh Dieu,' gémis-je.

La question passa subrepticement dans mon esprit, de savoir s'il avait deviné, d'après la description de nos tenues de gladiateurs, que cet enchainement dansé n'était rien d'autre qu'un combat chorégraphié. Ouais, ben c'est certainement pas moi qui allait lui annoncer.

'Dors,' me réprimanda t-il sévèrement et peu de temps après, les drogues me firent sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

La prochaine fois, ce sera la compétition… je vous dis à dans deux mois ? Cette fois ci, je vais tout faire pour tenir ce délai !

Et pour ce qui est de la chanson que j'ai laissé en anglais au milieu du chapitre (celle que met Toria quand ils sont dans la cambuse), je vous invite à aller l'écouter sur Youtube : ça s'appelle March of Cambreadth et c'est chanté par Heather Alexander (et j'adore cette chanson completement gore ! ... les traductions des paroles, c'est " refroidis leur sang jaune, combat jusqu'à ce que tu meurs ou tombes, une force comme la notre est dure à arrêter, ferme ton esprit au stress et à la douleur, combat jusqu'à la folie, n'en laisse pas un seul survivre, combien d'entre eux peut-on tuer ? ) Avouez que ça met de l'ambiance dans un dîner, non ? Byyyyyye !


End file.
